Darkness is Magic
by Najee
Summary: What if a Teen went to an Alternative Equestria where the Nightmare rules and Vampire Ponies, Ghost Ponies, and other Supernaturals roam the land? How will he handle staying in a land where Dark and sinister things happen? Will he be corrupted by the Nightmare or escape the Dark land? And can he push away deadly mares that loves him to death? M for Violence and Sex. HumanxHarem
1. The Black Wristband

**Authors Note: Well here is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Time-line in Equestria: **_Takes place 2 Months after Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's wedding._

**Anti-Hero: **_The Main Character will be an Anti-Hero, meaning he's 50% Good and 50% Bad. (Because of Nightmare Powers)_

**Genre: **_Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor, Suspense, Supernatural. Hurt/Comfort and Horror later on._

**Explicit:** _Blood and Gore__, Profanity, and Sex._

**Story type: **_Human in Equestria, Self-insert. (He will stay Human and will not transform into a Pony or Alicorn._

**Pairing: **_Human will be paired with an OC Alicorn._

**Non-Brony: **_Najmi is not a Brony and has no knowledge of Equestria and the Ponies._

**Quick Note: **_Najmi (Na-gee-me) is 90% Black and 10% Filipino and he has brown skin, and Black Hair in a Faded Haircut._

**Now, enjoy my badazz story! XD**_  
_

**Chapter 1: The Black Wristband  
**

I woke up at 8:00 Am letting out a big yawn. I got up to put on my black pajama pants and walked downstairs. I'm just an ordinary Black Teen, I have black hair and brown eyes and my height is 5"7. My name is Najmi (Na-gee-me) Porche it's Arabian but I'm not Arabian it's just the name, I'm also 17.

After going down the stairs, I walked to the kitchen to get some break feast. I decided to eat some pop tarts; I walked to the cabinet and took it out and ripped open the wrapper that kept it sealed. I put the pop tarts in the toaster and waited for them to be ready.

My puppy came through the small door from the backyard and barked excitedly at me. He is a Maltese with shaggy white fur and he is the size of a football; he has hazel eyes and he wears a green shirt that I and my family bought him from Petsmart, we named him Bogey because my parents really loves Golf. I picked him up.

"What's sup Bogey, how did you sleep?" I asked him. He stared at me with crust in his eyes.

"Yep, it looks like you slept well." I said to him. I put him down and sat on my black couch, I had a big screen T.V. and an Xbox 360 with only 4 games because I just bought the 360 not to long ago. The 4 games I have are Left 4 Dead, Dead Rising, and Dead Space 1 and 2.

The kids at my school talk about how great Black Ops and Modern Warfare 2 are but I'm not really a fan of military games, I've been thinking about getting Skyrim. I heard the toaster dinged and I stood up and walked over to it, I picked up the warm pop tarts and put them on a plate.

I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and opened up my refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice and poured it into my cup and put the orange juice back into the refrigerator. I grabbed my cup and plate and sat at my table and I began eating and drinking my food while Bogey was lying on the couch. My parents were gone for their honeymoon and they trusted me to look after the house since I'm old enough, I was on summer vacation so I was happy I had no school for a while.

After I ate my food, I put the cup and plate into the kitchen sink and turned on my T.V. and my Xbox 360, I pondered on what game I should play. After pondering for a few seconds I decided to play my most favorite game; Dead Space 2. I completed Dead Space 1 and 2 but I still haven't played Dead Space: Extraction and Dead Space: Severed.

I took the disk out and put it in and sat on the couch with Bogey. The game came on and I loaded my last save point, I couldn't do impossible mode because it was hard as fuck, so I chose Zealot mode. Isaac is the most bad ass alien fighter I ever seen, right next to Master Chief.

Sure Master Chief may be a super soldier but Isaac is just an ordinary guy that got thrusted into trying to save his girlfriend and stopping the Necromorph pestilence, that's what makes him so awesome. I held the 360 controller to make Isaac run from those damn slashers. I selected the Line Gun and shot the disk made out of plasma at them that cut their legs and arms off.

"Fuck yeah! Take that you ugly sons of bitches!" I said as the slashers made dying sounds. I was wearing the Advanced Suit that reduced my Stasis recharge by 50%. I'm really glad they didn't bring in the Twichers from the first game; they are fast as hell and a bitch to kill. I was at Chapter 14 in the game in the Earth Gov sector trying to destroy the Marker that causes Dementia and Schizophrenia to anyone who touches or even looks at the Marker.

The Lepers were the most annoying as hell Necromorphs in the game, they used to be Humans but below their waist were legs used to be, transformed into a stinger and their mouth spilt open to their sides and they have powerful tusk like teeth coming up and down from their mouth.

Since they don't have any legs, they crawl only using their forearms and they attack you with their stinger like a Scorpion. One of the Lepers jumped at Isaac, but before he could reach him, I had him use his Stasis on the basterd. The Stasis Module is a special device that slows down fast objects or enemies; it is very useful for escaping or Crowd Control.

I selected the Pulse Rifle and unleashed a volley of bullets on the Leper as he was slowed down by the Stasis. The bullets ripped through his body, I shot off his forearms, head, and tail. I stopped firing and the Stasis wore off and it crumpled into a heap on the ground. Blood was flowing out of its neck and arms; it was nothing but a big pile of flesh on the ground. A Slasher came running to me after I killed it.

The Slashers used to be Humans but they grew extra arms on their back with scythes on them, their face was twisted and disfigured by the Necromorph Virus. The Necromorphs are way stronger then the zombies in Left 4 Dead, because you can kill a zombie by shooting it in the head but a Necromorph.

You can shoot off its head and legs and the damn thing will still be coming towards you. I aimed my Pulse Rife at it and sprayed it with bullets. The Slasher fell to the ground with blood squirting out of its body. I heard yelling and screeching.

"Oh shit, not those little fuckers." I said with dismay. The yelling got closer and the Pack found me. The Pack is 5 to 8 year old kids, who got infected by the Necromorph Virus, their skin turned gray and they grew long claws on their hands and they are bald and have lumps sticking out of their backs, their face is horrible disfigured. They come in packs of like 12 to 14 just to kill you, hence why they are called The Pack.

They are really weak and will only take 1 shot to defeat them. I decided since I have the Line Gun, I would get the Achievement from them; it's called "My Boom Stick" where I have to kill 6 enemies at once with the mine from the Line Gun. I ran around and slowed The Pack with the Stasis and shot out the mine and the next thing I know it...**Boom!** And blood and limps flew all over the place.

_**Achievement unlocked**_

_**20G – My Boom Stick**_

"Fuck yeah! Take that you ugly bitches!" I said with excitement. I went to the dead bodies and had Isaac stomp on them for goodies that they drop. I really like it how Isaac stomps and curses as he stomps. He says things like:

"Fucker!"

"Fuckin' Die!"

"Ah, Shit!"

"Ugh!"

"Mother Fucker!"

It's bad ass when he says those while using his iron, metallic boot to smash in a Necromorph's skull. I played Dead Space 2 for 30 minutes and decided to find a save point to get off of it. I saved it at Chapter 15 because I didn't feel like fighting the Ubermorph today.

I turned off my 360 and the T.V. and looked to my side to see Bogey sleeping peacefully on the couch. The sun was shining through the windows and I decided to jog around the lake because the community where I live at is next to a manmade lake.

I stood up from the couch and walked up the stairs to my room. I opened up my closet and took off the black shirt I was wearing and put on a plain white T-shirt. I took off my pajama pants and looked in the closet for pants that I can wear. I grabbed black jeans and slipped them on.

I put on my socks and wore my red Nike shoes I got from Footlocker. I grabbed my black Hoodie that was in the closet and put it on. It had gray streaks going down the zipper and the sleeves; it had the number 94 on the right sleeve.

I grabbed my Dog Tag that was on my dresser and wore it around my neck. My Uncle gave it to me when he served in the Military; it had no name or number but I had the picture of flames on it. I'm not really a fan of the Military or Government but the Dog Tag was still awesome.

I grabbed my IPod and keys and walked down stairs to the front door and opened it up to not wake Bogey, I locked the door and I turned my IPod on and scrolled through the list and picked Gold Digger by: Kanye West and I put my ear buds on and began jogging around the lake.

"_She take my money! Well I'm in need…_

_Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed…_

_Oh, she's a gold digger…way over top…that digs on me!_

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger! But she ain't messin' with no broke Niggas._

_Get down girl. Go 'head get down!..."_

I jogged for 20 minutes and I came back at my house exhausted. I took off my ear buds and turned off my IPod and put it back in my pocket. I opened the door to see Bogey barking at me very loudly.

"Hey there little buddy I'm back." I said to him with a smile. All of a sudden he turned around and ran to the living room and started barking and growling.

"Bogey what's wrong boy?" I asked him. I walked to the living room to see Bogey was barking and growling at a black wristband that was lying on the floor. The wristband looked like it was made of rubber and It had chrome spikes on it like something the Hipsters at my High school would wear. I walked up to it and picked it up while Bogey was growling at it. I had no idea where it came from.

"_That's strange, how come I didn't see this when I was in the living room before I left?" _

I thought to myself. Bogey's growling was calming now.

"Well I don't know where it came from but I'll keep it in my room to show my parents." I said to myself. Bogey stopped growling and lay down on the couch to take a nap. I walked up stairs and put the wristband on the dresser and I turned on the T.V. I had in my room and grabbed the Remote and changed the channel to Cartoon Network because my favorite cartoon Regular Show is about to come on. I had this strange feeling in my mind and I looked at the wristband resting on the dresser.

"_Why do I feel like the wristband is calling to me? Is it Demonic or something?"_

I thought shivering at the thought. I shook it off because I was over reacting. I decided to try it on because I do love the color black and red and it will match my clothing. I stood up and grabbed the wristband and slipped it on my right wrist and sat back down to watch Regular Show.

Mordecai and Rigby are funny as hell in the show. All of a sudden my wrist starts to vibrate and I look down to see a black aura emitting from the wristband and consuming my arm like the black goop that consumed Spiderman or consumed the other guy creating Venom.

"What the fuc-!" I couldn't finish my sentence as I was consumed completely by the black aura and I shut my eyes tight. After 7 seconds I had this falling feeling and I opened my eyes to find that I was plummeting through a blue sky.

"Holy shit!" I screamed in fear as I was dropping through clouds. I was heading for a lake that I felt relived; I got into Cannonball Formation as I was nearing the lake.

"_If I don't survive this, I love you my family and friends."_

I thought in my head. As I got closer I yelled.

"**CANNONBALL!" **And the next thing I know it…

***SPLASH!***

**Author's Note: Yay for my first chapter :D it was awesome what happens to him now? Go on the next chapter to start the journey of a life time :D**


	2. The Forest

**Author's Note: So he arrives to a strange world XD**

"_**Seeing a whole new world is most of Humanity's Dream." -Najee**_

**Chapter 2: The Forest**

I swam up to the surface after doing the super cannonball. I dog paddled to land and stood up rubbing the water out of my face and hair, but my clothes were still soaked.

"Got damnit! That hurt like a bitch, if I would have belly flopped that I might have died." I said.

"Oh crap where am I!" I looked around in fear. I was in a meadow with a few scattered trees and a very dark and dense forest close by the lake that I landed in.

"Oh damn I'm in another world, like that Alice in Wonderland bullshit, hey maybe I'll find some elves or ogres while I'm here." I chuckled a little bit, but it hit me as I realized that my parents will be worried sick about me I need to find a way to get home before they come back on their honeymoon.

I looked down to see my IPod almost buried in the dirt, I ran up to it and dug it out.

"I'm stuck in this world I need my music for comfort!" I yelled in panic. I turned on the device and it came on.

"Oh, good I forgot it is waterproof I would have went crazy, like a stoner with no weed." I said while signing in relief. I looked around the place before I decided that I should look for civilization.

I decided to travel through the dense forest hoping to find a path or something. The warmth of the sun dried the water off my clothes and body. I walked through the thick bushes and trees being careful to not trip on the foliage, the forest seem to emit a fog that's only staying in the boundaries of the forest.

As I was walking carefully I heard a lion's roar close by, so I quickly hid behind the thick bushes. I peeked through bush and saw something that I couldn't believe I was seeing. It looked like a lion but 2 xs bigger and it had bat wings with a scorpion tail…

"What…the…fuck?" I whispered in utter shock on what I was seeing. Now I really do believe that I was in another world to my dismay. The creature walked away and vanished behind a couple of trees.

"Damn that thing was hideous; it looked like 3 different species had an orgy and created it." I said as I stepped out of the bushes. I kept walking through the forest trying to find a path or something to lead me to civilization.

_"How did I get in this strange place? The Wristband!"_

I thought to myself. I lifted my sleeve up on my right arm to see that the wristband I put on vanished without a trace. I had to find a way to get back home because my puppy Bogey is all alone.

Good thing I gave him a bucket of water and dog food that can last him for weeks with him being as small as he is. This place just kept getting stranger; the forest is the only thing that seemed to be real while the meadow, lake, mountains, and sky looked very…Cartoonish…

_"I have to be careful in this strange world; I just saw an ugly ass creature that can tear me to shreds."_

I thought in my mind.

_"I'm glad I have my IPod with me, I'm a gamer and I love games but fuck the games and the 360, I need music! Can't work out, do school work, while sitting on your ass playing PS3 or 360 games, but you can do them while listening to music."_I said mentally. I shook my head.

"Damnit I got to focus, I'm in this dense forest with no weapons and I might encounter that lion creature again." I said. I saw butterflies fly around the trees, yet they didn't look like regular butterflies, they looked very Cartoonish and their colors were extremely bright.

I continued walking through the dense forest trying to find a path, or something other than green. I felt my legs go out from under me as I tripped on a branch.

"Ow! Got damnit!" I said picking myself up. I was fine and I didn't get any scratches or bruises on my skin, and my clothes were still good and didn't rip from the fall. I looked down to see a broken tree branch on the ground.

I grabbed the small tree branch and held it in my hand like a sword to fight anything that will attack me.

_"I wonder how Bogey is doing at home; he never likes to be alone and he whines a lot if there's not a person around."_

I thought to myself. I walked what seem like to be hours in till I found a yellow Cartoonish dirt path that was in front of me, I threw the branch away and walked towards it smiling.

"Finally I found a path!" I yelled in joy. I walked on it and I decided to listen to my music as I walked. I took out my IPod and put my ear buds on and turned it on, I went down the list and picked _**In** **Da Club by: 50 Cent **_and the rap came on.

_**"****Go shawty, it's your birthday.**_

_**We gon' party like it's yo birthday.**_

_**We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday.**_

_**And you know we don't give a fuck it's not your birthday!**_

_**You can find me in da club, bottle full of bub. Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs.**_

_**I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love, so come give me a hug if you into getting rubbed.**_

_**Find me in da club…"**_

I turned off my IPod and took my ear buds out of my ears; I forgot that I can still be attacked even on the path. I continued walking on the path even though I wasn't certain if that lion thing was around, after 12 minutes of walking without my music on I found myself in a meadow.

I saw a patch of flowers, and then something caught my eye. I stepped lightly to see a Pony, but it was no ordinary Pony…the Pony looked like it was from a little girl's Cartoon or from an Anime…It had a Dark Red mane with a light red streak in it, and its coat color was Pale Yellow…

I also saw that the Pony had a tattoo of a Red Rose on its flank. I had no Idea what it means. As I was watching it, the Pony was gathering flowers with its mouth. Its muzzle is small while the ordinary Horses and Ponies muzzles are longer.

It seems to be picking up flowers and placing it in a woven basket.

"That strange ugly bastard in the forest and now this, what's next?" I whispered but the Pony heard me and stopped and stared at me…

**Authors Note: If you don't know what pony I'm talking about go to YouTube and type in Roseluck and that's her. Yay lol**


	3. Contact

**Authors Note: Whats sup everyone! I'll be doing random Quotes that I made up that have something to do with the chap.**

"_**Smelling a Rose for the first time is better than the last." -Najee**_

****

Chapter 3: Contact  
  
The Pony stared at me in shock with its huge light blue eyes; I never thought a pony would look so adorable. It dropped the daisies from its mouth and yelled.

"The horror, the horror!" I was in shock myself to find that it can speak proper English. The Pony's voice sounded just like an English female's voice from England.

"Wait! Don't be scared of me, I'm not going to hurt you." I reassured, the pony relaxed.

"What are you?" She said while making a confused face.

"I'm a human from a different world, what is this place?" I asked.

"Why, you are in Equestria!" she said with a smile.

"Oh, ok I'm lost, and do you know where a town or a city is. You see…I'm looking for help and I just ran into that…Lion creature thing." I said. She went wide eyed.

"You encountered a Manticore!?" She said with shock.

"Manticore? Anyway, yeah I encountered one and escaped, can you show me to town? I'm exhausted from running away from that thing." I said. She sighed.

"Ok and I'm glad you got away." She said.

"Yeah, so will there be a place to rest?" I asked.

"Of course, but first I need to pick these daisies up for my two friends Lily and Daisy, so we can eat our flower sandwich." She said with a big grin.

"Umm, flower sandwich?" I said with a confused look.

"Yeah only the best sandwiches around!" She said happily

"Yeah that sounds like something a vegan will eat, but after all you're a…pony…an Herbivore." I said. She looked at me confused.

"You're not an Herbivore?" She asked.

"No, I'm an Omnivore." I said. Her jaw dropped and she stared at me in fear.

"Wait, I'm not going to eat you." I said. She sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled.

"No problem…so, when are we going to go?" I asked with a smile.

"Soon, would you please help me pick up the flowers?" She asked.

"Sure I'll help you pick them up." I said

"Thank you so much!" she gave me a smile. I walked closer to her to pick up the flowers and noticed that she was about 3 or 4 feet tall, so I'd say she was up to my stomach. I kneeled down to pick up the flowers and put them in her basket. When I stood back up I noticed that she was giving me a seductive look.

"Umm, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked with confusion. She snapped out of the trance and looked down blushing.

"Oh….its…just I haven't caught your name." she said nervously.

"Oh ...I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Najmi (Na-gee-me) what's your name?" I asked

"My name is Roseluck and that's a very strange name you have." she said giving me a confused look, I chuckled.

"I know; I am from another world." I said.

"Hehe." She giggled.

"Ok I picked up all of the flowers, where are we going to go now?" I asked

"Ok we are going to Ponyville!" she said happily.

"_Wow a place called Ponyville…? I hope my brain doesn't slip into insanity while I'm here. I mean I saw a disgusting creature and met a pony with human intellect that looks like it was off of a cartoon or an anime. Well it looks like I'm ready for any other strange things that I might encounter while I'm here."_

As I was thinking, Roseluck picked up her basket full of flowers and motioned me to follow her. I walked behind her while she was leading the way to Ponyville. Since we couldn't talk because of the basket in her mouth, I decided to listen to my IPod that I had in my pocket.

I turned it on and began listening to _**Temptations by: 2Pac**_…

"_**Tell me baby are you lonely? Don't wanna rush ya, I can help ya if ya only, let me touch ya. If I'm wrong love tell me, cause I got caught up and the life I live is Hell I see, I never thought I'd see the day when I would calm down.**_

_**You ain't heard, I've been known to clown around and get around, and that's my word. See you walkin and you lookin good, yes indeed. Got a body like a Sex Fiend, you killin me withcha attitude to match right. Don't be phony, cause I hate when you act like you don't know me.**_

_**I've been stressin in the Spotlight, I want fame but the industry's a lot like a crap game. Ain't no time for commitment, I gotta go. I can't be with you every minute I miss. Another show, even though I'm known for my one Night Stands. I wanna be an honest man, but Temptations go…**_

_**Ehhhhh~~**_

_**Throw up the Finger!**_

_**Ehhhhhhhh~~**_

_**And all my homies go…**_

_**Ehhhhhhhhh…"**_

As I hummed to my music, I noticed that Roseluck kept trying to look at me as we were walking. She stopped walking and set her basket down.

"Najmi what are those in your ears?" she asked while giving me a confused look.

"Oh these are ear buds; I put them in my ear so I can listen to music." I answered. I took out my IPod to show her and she stared in awe at it.

"It's amazing, the only advanced devices I ever saw is the machines at Twilight's place." She said

"Oh that's cool." I said. As we were walking we could finally see the town. I saw candy colored ponies all over the place and some of them had horns and wings.

"Hey….why do some of those ponies have wings and horns?" I asked

"Oh, well there are 3 kinds of Ponies: Earth Pony, Pegasus, and Unicorn. Earth Ponies like me are very good at growing stuff and we are physically stronger than the two. Pegasus is the Ponies that have wings they can manipulate the weather and have the ability to walk on clouds; they are the most lightweight Ponies. Finally Unicorns are the Ponies with horns and can use magic, they can teleport, levitate and so on they are the most powerful Pony but they are physically weak." She explained. I stared at her with my jaw hanging…

"_Dear, god…I'm in a Fairytale Land…just like Alice from __**Alice in Wonderland**__…"_

I thought.

"Damn Roseluck…you just blew my mind away…" I said in awe. She giggled at me.

"Hehe, I know, it's a lot to take in since you're not from here." She said.

"So you ponies live in cottages?" I asked.

"Most of us Earth Ponies live in cottages so do the Unicorns, but the Pegasus sleep in cloud homes with their ability to walk on clouds." She explained.

"Man that's beast, I want to live in a cloud!" I said with joy. She gave me a big smile. But it hit me…when I first met Roseluck she was terrified of me, then the ponies here are also going to be scared of me, because they never saw a Human and I'll cause a mass panic to the town…

"Hey, Roseluck are the ponies going to be scared of me too since you were terrified of me?" I asked.

"Oh, that's because I never saw a creature like you its ok every pony will fear you but, they will get over it besides you got me to help you out!"She said in a reassuring tone. She trotted up to me and nuzzled my chest.

I put my arms around her and gave her a hug. We let go of each other and she was blushing a deep red. I finally decided to ask her what all the blushing was about.

"Hey, Roseluck when I was gathering the flowers, you gave a sexy look and just now you were blushing, is it mating season for you Ponies?" I asked bluntly. She blushed even deeper and began to sweat.

"Well….ummm…yes...its mating season for us." She said nervously.

"Oh, ok but why are you attracted to me; I'm not even a Pony." I said.

"It's just that I never got to know any stallions or other males, I was always surrounded by mares. Forgive me for my behavior." She said.

"You mean in this world there are 90% mares and 10% stallions, damn that reminds me a funny ass anime about a guy that's allergic to girls and he ends up in an almost woman planet; it was wicked." I said with a smile. Her mood lightened and she stopped sweating and blushing.

"In a few days, it will be Rutting Day." She said.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"It's where all Stallions gather at the central square, and they mate with every Mare in town me my two friends and the Mane 6 have not participated in it, it can go on for 2 days." She said.

"Wow, so you guys have a big ass orgy? Well you got to do what you can to make the race keep going huh?" I said.

"Yeah, anyway let's go to Ponyville so you can meet them!" she said with a smile. We walked together towards the town while I was pondering…

"_If I somehow get stuck in this world, there's no way I'm going to screw a pony, no matter how horny I get, I'm not a damn furry or into beastiality…"  
_  
**Authors Note: Yep a very good chapter the next one will come soon later every one!**


	4. Greetings pt1

**Authors Note: YAY! Now he's finally in Ponyville what can go wrong?**

"_**Meeting wonderful creatures who can talk is a rarity." -Najee**_

**Chapter 4: Greetings pt1**

Roseluck lead me to the entrance of Ponyville and the sight was wonderful. Candy colored cottages were all over the place and colorful Ponies were chatting to each other. As we were walking through the small shops of different vegetables being sold, all the Ponies stopped talking to stare at me.

Most of them gave me confused looks while others gave me a scared look. Roseluck looked at me and said.

"It's ok they will not run from you." She reassured me. I relaxed and saw a small filly walk up to me, she had yellow fur and a big Red Bow in her Red mane and her eyes were Brownish I think not very well with describing colors.

"What are ya mister?" She asked me in a thick southern accent like as if I was in the South.

"Oh, I'm a Human from another dimension and my name is Najmi you?" I asked.

"Wow ah never heard of a creature like that and mah name is Applebloom." She said with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Applebloom." I said. Roseluck trotted towards Applebloom.

"Hello, Applebloom how's it going?" She said to her.

"Ah'm doin mighty fine Rose." She said with a smile.

"Well, ah gotta go Rose, mah big sister wants me to help her out at Sweet Apple Acres; it was nice meeting you Najmi!" She said trotting away.

"Bye!" I and Roseluck said at the same time which caused her to giggle.

"That is strange a Redneck Pony, what's next a Gangsta Pony?" I asked. Roseluck gave me a confused look.

"What is a Redneck and a Gangsta?" she asked.

"You don't want to know." I told her. The Ponies stopped giving me looks and continued talking to each other, probably because I was talking with Applebloom and they think that I'm harmless, but now I'm starting to get lustful looks from the mares which is creeping me out.

"Hey, Roseluck where are we going now?" I asked.

"Let's go see Twilight; she'll know what to do." She said.

"Ok, Roseluck." I said to her.

"Oh, yeah and you can stop calling me Roseluck call me Rose now." She said blushing a little bit.

"Ok, Rose let's go." I said. We trotted through Ponyville while I was admiring the beauty of it. It almost felt like I was in Medieval Europe, except without all the bright colors all over the place.

"UGH!" I grunted as I was knocked on the ground by a Grey blur…

"What the hell?" I said in confusion. I looked up to see a Pegasus with a Gray coat and mane with Golden eyes. Something was strange about her, she was crossed eyed. Her left eye is looking up and her right eye is looking down, she had a tattoo of Bubbles on her flank.

"Oh I'm sowwe for crashin into you; I just don't know what went wrong." She said with a silly tone. She got off of me and I stood up.

"It's ok you must be a mentally challenged Pony, I hope you are alright." She looked at me confused with her crossed eyes.

"What's Mentally Challenged?" She asked.

"Never mind, so what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Derpy!" She said with a happy smile.

"Oh you mean like Herp-a-Derp I get it."I laughed, and then she started to give me a lustful look. Her eyes were half closed, giving me a seductive and adorable look.

"What's your name cutie pie?" She said to me with lust in her voice.

"Umm my name is Najmi." I said confused with her action.

"Do you know that Rutting Day is coming soon, I would like you to come…?" She said eyeing me with her crossed eyes hungrily.

"We don't have that many Stallions or males around, you look so yummy." She said licking her lips.

"Whoa, whoa back up horn Dog." I said to her stepping back, but she stepped towards me.

"Would you look at the time Derpy we got to go!" Rose said getting in front of Derpy. We walked away from Derpy and she flew off angry at Rose for stopping her advances towards me.

"Damn, I can't believe I just got Sexually Harassed by a Mentally Challenged Pony, my mind is slipping into insanity." I said.

"Yo, Rose, I wanted to ask you that what are those tattoos on the Pony's flanks; the Rose on yours and the Bubbles I saw on Derpy's?" I asked.

"Oh, these are our Cutie Marks; it's when a Pony discovers his or her special talent and makes them unique." She explained wiggling her flank at me.

"Dang, that's cool." I said.

"Here, we are Twilight's place!" She said happily. Twilight's place was a big tree with a couple of windows on it and a balcony.

"Wait, she lives in a tree?" I asked.

"Yes, it's not just her home but it's also Ponyville Library." She said.

"Alright, let's check it out." I said. Rose trotted to the door and knocked on it with her hoof.

"Come in!" We heard a voice from the tree house. Rose opened the door and we walked inside, the tree was carved from the inside out and there were a lot of books on the shelves. When we walked in, I saw 6 ponies and what looked to be a small Green Lizard and they were all staring at me…

**Authors Note: And here comes the Mane six ill update the next chapter on Saturday got to do the freakin CST test on Friday thank you every pony!**


	5. Greetings pt2

**Authors Note: I had enough time to make the next chapter before my test lol here is chapter 5 enjoy! **

"_**The Heroes grace, falls above beauty." –Najee**_

**Chapter 5: Greetings pt2**

The 6 Ponies and the Lizard stared at me.

"Hello, Rose who's your friend?" The Pony with a Purple coat and a Dark Purple mane and a Light Pink streak in her mane said to her. She had a horn which meant she was a Unicorn and she also had Purple eyes.

"Hello, Twi his name is Najmi he says he's from another dimension." She said to Twilight. The Pony looked at me with a fascinated look like as if I was a Specimen for a Scientist.

"Interesting and what species are you from?" She asked me.

"I'm Human and I must say that this world is strange." I said. All of a sudden I saw a Pink blur and Blue eyes were staring right in my face.

"Hahaha silly filly! Your new here I must throw you a party! And you're so cute!"The Pony said. She had Pink coat and a very wild mane with Blue eyes and she was an Earth Pony.

"Pinkie, stop scaring our guest." Twilight said.

"Okie dokie lokie!" The Pink Pony said and bounced away from me.

"Damn is that Pony on crack or something?" I asked.

"What is Crack?" Twilight asked me.

"Oh, it's nothing, anyway who are you Ponies?" I asked them. Twilight gave me a grin.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my best friends: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash." She said. Applejack walked up to me. She had Orange coat with a blond mane that was tied in a Pony tail, she was also wearing a Cowboy Hat and she has Green eyes and she is an Earth Pony.

"Well, howdy there Najmi!" She said with a thick Southern accent just like Applebloom's. She extended her hoof and I shuck it.

"What's up, hey, by any chance do you know an Applebloom?" I asked her.

"Yes, that's mah little sister, have you met her?" She asked.

"Yeah, I met here she told me she had to go to a farm called Sweet Apple Acres to help you or something." I answered.

"Oh! Ah almost forgot, it was nice meeting you Najmi, but I gots to go!" She said in a rush.

"Alright, later Redneck Pony haha." I chuckled as she galloped out of the tree house. I walked up to a Pegasus with a Yellow coat and a Pink mane, she had adorable Blue eyes. She hid inside her mane when I got up to her.

"Hey, how's it going you seem very silent." I said to her. She peaked out of her mane.

"I'm just very shy…." She said with her tone disappearing at the end of her sentence.

"Ahh, so no wonder why they call you Fluttershy, I think it's adorable." I said. She hid back in her mane blushing. I walked to the next Pony and she had a White coat with a Purple mane, but it was curled and she had Blue eyes, she had a horn just like Twilight.

"Why, hello there darling." She said with an accent. I couldn't describe what accent she had I think its European or Mid-Atlantic.

"Hey, you must be Rarity." I said.

"Yes, dear my name is Rarity and I really do love your sweater." She complemented me.

"Thank you Rarity." I said with a smile.

"I specialize in making clothes for Ponies on special occasions, dear." She said.

"Oh, that's cool you can take my sweater and clean it please?" I asked her.

"Oh, course dear give it to me." She said. I unzipped my sweater and handed it to her; now I'm only wearing my plain white t-shirt still wearing my Dog Tag on my neck, my pants are fine and I can still wear them.

"Thank you, Rarity." I said with a smile.

"No problem darling, I have to go it was a pleasure meeting you Najmi." She said and trotted out of the tree house with my sweater using her magic to carry it. I turned around and felt something brush against my leg to find the Pink Pony, yet again staring directly in my eyes with a huge smile.

"Hiiii I'm Pinkie Pie!" She said with a large smile.

"Dang, Pinkie you're so close to my face." She was mere inches from my face.

"Opps, sorry lokie!" She said backing up from me. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I have to go take care of something, later Najmi!" Before I can even say a word, she flew out of the house with a Pink blur behind her.

"Shit, I swear that pony must be on crack." I said. I walked to the last Pony, unlike all the other Ponies she had a Rainbow colored mane and cyan coat with Pink eyes, and she is a Pegasus just like Fluttershy.

"What's up?" I said to her. She hovered and met my eye level.

"Hello! I am Equestrian's fastest Pegasus and only able to perform the Sonic Rainboom!" She said with pride in her tone.

"That's cool, but what the hell is a Sonic Rain boom?" I asked.

"Oh, I'll show you later, I got to practice my moves cool meeting you Najmi!" She said leaving a Rainbow trail when she flew out the window. I spoke to all of the Ponies now it was the Lizard.

"Yo, man what Lizard are you?" I asked.

"Hey, dude my name is Spike and I'm a Baby Dragon and Twilight's number one assistant!" He said with joy. The Dragon was Purple with Green scales on its belly, cheeks, and Crest on its head and back.

He had Green eyes and a small lone fang on the right side of his mouth, he reminded me of _**Spyro **_a Dragon from a game I used to play he had Purple scales just like Spike but he was bigger and he had wings and his scales on his belly and Crest were Yellow while Spike's are Green.

He also had the voice of a Pre-Pubescent 12 year old boy.

"Damn a Dragon that's beast." I said.

"Thanks dude, I'll talk to you later I need to fix these books Twilight put out." He said.

"Alright man peace." I said and he walked upstairs.

"It's been nice meeting everyone Twilight, but it's getting dark and I don't have a place to sleep at." I said. Before Twilight can say anything, Rose that was sitting silently by the door while I was chatting with everyone cut her off.

"You can sleep at my house!" She said quickly. I looked at Twilight and saw that she was angry at Rose for cutting her off.

"Alright Rose, I'll see you later Twilight and Fluttershy." I said. Walking towards them and giving them a big hug. After I hugged them, both of their faces were Red.

"Well...see you later Najmi." Twi said. Fluttershy was deep Red and hiding in her mane completely. We walked out of the tree house.

"So, Rose where do you live?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled while making the strangest noise…

***SQUEE!***

It was some sort of squeak, like when you hug or squeeze a Toy; it will make an adorable squeaky sound that little Kids love…or the Toys that Dogs like to chew…when she smiled at me, she made that same squeaky sound…I was beginning to lose my sanity…

"Damn, you Ponies are driving me insane!" I said with frustration.

"Why is that?" She asked me.

"Nothing, let's just go home, take my arm." I said holding out my right arm.

"Such a Gentlecolt." She smiled and held my arm with her hoof as we trotted through the night…

**Authors Note: Cool Chapter anyway thanks you for supporting me peeps and keep on reading it to enjoy more of the fun :D**


	6. Silent Night

**Authors Note: And so marks Najmi's first night in Equestria :D**

"_Sleeping next to a Pony, what can possible go wrong?" -__**Najee**_

**Chapter 6: Silent Night**

Rose and I walked through Ponyville as it was getting dark. The Ponies young and small all retreated into their homes, Earth Ponies and Unicorns went into their cottage while the Pegasus flew up to their cloud homes.

Soon the streets of Ponyville turned into a Ghost town and the horizon was no longer orange, it turned to pitch Black.

"Rose, do you Ponies have a President?" I asked.

"No, but we have the Mayor of Ponyville and Princess Celestia that rules Equestria." She answered. Now it really felt like Medieval Europe, because they had a Monarch.

"Just a Princess? No King or Queen?" I asked.

'No, actually we have two Princesses, Celestia and her younger sister Luna." She said.

"Ok that's cool." I said. We walked through the empty streets of Ponyville and after 10 minutes of walking, we finally reached Rose's place. It was a 2 story Cottage with a window on the first and second story, it had Pink colored doors and Pink blinds for the windows and it had flowers growing on the sides of the cottage with a heart shape in the middle of the door, it really did look girly.

"Welcome to my house!" she said excitedly to me. She opened up the door and we walked inside. Rose's living room was very simple…A Green Couch with a small table in front of it, the walls were painted White just like the outsides of it and her floor is Wooden.

She trotted to the table to put down the basket she used to pick up the flowers at the Meadow, throughout the day she spoke clear even though she was carrying the basket in her mouth.

"Rose does two of your friends live here?" I asked her, she turned to face me.

"Yes, Lily and Daisy are upstairs sleeping already we must not wake them." She whispered to me. Abruptly we heard a knock on the door and Rose went to open it to find Derpy behind it.

"Oh, shit it's the mentally challenged Pony that Sexually Harassed!" I said. Derpy looked at me then at Rose.

"I came here to apologize to Najmi." She said with a sad face while looking down.

"Ok, come in Derpy." Rose said to her. She trotted inside and came close to me; she stared at me with those sad crossed eyes.

"Najmi, I'm sowwe for coming on to you, It's just that we mares get very excited when we see males around this Season and the feelings to mate took over my mind back there, can you ever forgive me?" She said to me sadly.

"Ahhh, it's alright Derpy you were just in heat, no different than a Dog in Spring or summer…I think." I walked up to her and gave her a big hug and she nuzzled my neck, I let her go and she was smiling very big.

"See you tomorrow Najmi and Rose!" She said and flew off into the night sky. Rose closed the door and turned to me letting out a yawn. After seeing her yawn I yawned myself, getting thrown into a different world was really exhausting. But…I wonder where that Wristband went…I shook off the thought.

"So, Rose where am I going to sleep?" I asked her. She blushed.

"Well…you can sleep with me, I would let you sleep on the Couch, but I don't have any blankets." She said trying to get rid of her blushing.

"Alright, it won't be bad sleeping with you; your fur will keep me warm since I gave my sweater to Rarity." She blushed a deeper red.

"Ok…let's…go to my…room." She stuttered. I followed her up the stairs stepping lightly pass the room Lily and Daisy were sleeping in, we walked inside her room. Rose's room had a Wooden Dresser with a picture of Rose and her two friends in it smiling.

Her bed had a Red blanket with White pillows and Golden iron bars for the head board and at the foot of the bed. It was the size for a Pony, since I was taller than a Pony, my legs will stick out of the bed a little bit. She also had a window in her room that was overlooking the streets of Ponyville.

"Nice room you got here." I let out a yawn.

"Thank you Najmi let's get some sleep." Rose said while climbing under the blanket in the bed. I took off my Nikes, but decided to keep my White t-shirt and my Pants on and I still had my Dog Tag around my neck. I did this because I didn't want her to see my naked body and might touch me or worse…have sex with me while I sleep.

It's not that I don't trust her and think that Rose is a Sex Fiend; she is really nice and great for letting me stay here. I learned that Lust, Anger, and Pride clouds your judgment. And since she is in Heat, it will be hard for her to resist my body.

I crawled into bed and it felt very soft and comfortably, usually Ponies would sleep in a Barn or Ranch, but then again…these aren't regular Ponies…very Human like…

"Good night Najmi." Rose said to me with a smile.

"Good night, Rose thank you for letting me stay." I said to her.

"No problem!" She said and she leaned up and used her hoof to turn off the Lamp on her Night stand and the lone light that was still on was the Moon shining through the window. My back was turned away from Rose and I was on the far right of the bed with my feet sticking out of the bed.

"Well, Rose this has been one crazy day." I said. She turned to face me.

"Yeah, if Twilight can't help you go back, maybe Princess Celestia will." She said to me in the dark.

"Is she a Unicorn like Twilight?" I asked.

"No, she's an Alicorn." She said.

"What an Alicorn?" I asked.

"Celestia and Luna are Alicorns they are just like Unicorns, but their bigger with long horns and they also have Pegasus wings. They also hold immense magic power." She said.

"So, there basically an Earth pony, Pegasus, and Unicorn combined?" I asked.

"Something like that, Celestia is a Goddess with a lot of power; she raises the Dun while her sister Luna raises the moon." She explained.

"Damn those two are Goddesses, there powerful. Anyway, good night, Rose." I said.

"Good night Najmi." She answered. After a few minutes Rose fell fast asleep when I was just about to close my eyes I heard something that made my eyes wide.

***Loud Horse Whinny***

As Rose was sleeping, she was making a loud Horse whinny; it bothered the crap out of me because it felt like I was sleeping next to a Horse in a Barn.

"You know…despite the Human personality and Human intellect…you're still a Pony." I said sticking my head under the pillow, but I could still hear her whinny. I was not going to have a _Silent Night_ not with her Horse whinny…

**Authors Note: Well it looks like he won't be getting any sleep XD**


	7. The Runaway

**Authors Note: And so we have a new arrival I wonder who that could be?**

"_The Human has been doubled" -__**Najee**_

**Chapter 7: The Runaway**

I woke up feeling very tired; I didn't get any sleep at night thanks to Rose's Horse whinnies. I took the pillow off my head and was blinded by the Sunlight shining through the window of Rose's room. I could hear the hoofs clopping and chatter of the ponies out on Ponyville Street.

I turned to my left to see that Rose wasn't in the bed anymore; I heard Rose's voice down stairs with two other unknown voices, probably must be her two friends. I pushed the blanket off me and rubbed the crust out of my eyes.

I stood up and put on my Nikes and decided to do 30 pushups to get my Heart and energy going. After doing the pushups, I stood up and walked down stairs to see Rose with two other Ponies, Rose looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, good mourning Najmi, did you sleep well!" She said to me.

"Not really with your Horse whinnies…." I said. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry! I was very tired; anyway these are my two friends that I was talking about yesterday, Lily and Daisy." She said pointing her hoof towards the two other Ponies, one of them stepped forward.

"Hello, Najmi nice to meet you!" She said. She had a Pink coat with a blonde mane and a Lily flower on each side of her ear and her Cutie Mark is was 3 Lily flowers, no wonder why her name is Lily…

"My name is Lily, nice to meet you Najmi!" She said. Than the other Pony stepped forward. She had almost the same coat as Lily, but more light and her mane is green with green eyes matching her mane, her Cutie Mark was 3 Daises same connection with her name…

"Hi, Najmi it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Daisy!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's cool to meet you two; its funny how three of you are named after a kind of Flora." I said with a laugh. All of the Ponies giggled at my statement.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two, but I need to go to Rarity's house so I can get my Hoodie back." I said.

"Bye Najmi!" They said at the same time. I walked out of the cottage and got on to Ponyville Street; I was still getting confused looks from the Stallions while some Mares were giving me lustful looks.

"Damn horny mares..." I said to myself. As I was walking, I decided to do my Morning Jog and went to the Outskirts of Ponyville. I jogged on the path through the Meadow and then I heard a noise, I looked up to see a ball of shadow plummet through the sky. I ran out the way of it as it came crashing down to the ground.

***CRASH!***

The shadow ball made a loud crash when it hit the ground; it made a nice 1 yard deep Crater. Smoke was coming out of the Crater.

"What the fuck was that?" I said to myself. The Smoke vanished revealing a Teenage boy like me. He was 5"4 so I was a little taller than him; he was White with a little Tan and Brown hair with a little Gold Blonde in the front, he was wearing a Crimson Hoodie and Emerald Green baggy pants with Dark Violet shoes.

"Umm what's up" I said to him. He looked up to me and I was shocked to find that his eyes were glowing Green, he slowly stood up.

"Who are you and where am I?" He said very confused and scared.

"You're in a world called Equestria; I'm from Earth just like you and was thrown here for no reason." I answered. He looked at me confused.

"It's great that I'm not the only Human here." I said happily. He looked down for a few seconds, and then looked up at me.

"Well I'm not actually human." He said with his glowing Green eyes turning into Purple.

"You see, I was a loner back then and the Government did experiments on me, transforming me into a living Human weapon, I was trying to escape from the Government, but then a black ooze took over my body and the next thing I knew, it I was falling down the sky." He said.

"People call me a monster because of my past, my fangs and claws able to bite through metal, my IQ that's 175, my ability to produce more Blood then the average Human, able to lift 300 lbs, run at 30 miles per hour, my ability not to get tired and can get hit by a truck and feel fine, and my eyes that glow in different colors on what emotion I'm feeling." He explained.

"Wow, I'm sorry what the Government did to you man." I said with a sad tone. He looked at me confused with his eyes changing to Green.

"You don't fear me or think I'm a freak?" He said confused.

"Man, I've seen things in this new world; a damn lion creature in the forest, Ponies with Human intellect that look like they're from a Cartoon or Anime and met a baby Dragon, no surprise meeting a Super Human, besides I always knew the damn Government was up to no good." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Don't worry you will learn about this world because I'm just as clueless as you." I said to him. He looked down.

"Well you see… since I was a Loner…I never had a Family or real friends." He said. His eyes changing to Purple once again.

"Hey, I can be your friend man!" I said with a smile. His eyes changed to Yellow.

"Really you would be my friend?" He said.

"Of course I will man, besides we are the only Humans in this world." I said. He smiled and I went over to give him a high-five.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Najmi you?" I asked.

"My name is Mat; it's great to meet you." He said with his eyes glowing really bright with Yellow.

"Hey, Mat what kind of colors glow in your eyes on what emotion your feeling?" I asked.

"Oh my eyes glow Red if I'm angry, Green when I'm scared or confused, Purple when I'm sad or depressed, Yellow is when I'm happy or energetic, light Blue when I'm normal, and finally dark Pink when I like someone as a friend and light Pink when I fall in love with someone." He explained.

"That's awesome you got any more powers?" I asked.

"Yes my skin is as tough as iron, I'm immune to all Natural Viruses and Diseases, my five senses are enhanced, I know mixed Martial Arts, mimic or copy more than 1 person's voice, able to read people's feelings through their Heart, and I can jump 10 feet in the air, what can you do?" He asked.

"Not…a damn thing." I said. We both laughed.

"So, what's your weakness?" I asked.

"Women." He said.

"Me too!" I said and we laughed again.

"So, what kind of food you like to eat man?" I asked him.

"I love eating fruits and vegetables, I don't like meat and the only meat I will eat is fish." He answered.

"Ahhh so you're almost like a Vegan, well I think you will like the town because this place has a lot of Herbivores." I said.

"Here, I'll go show you the town now, what you're about to see will confuse the hell out of you." I said to him.

"It's ok Najmi I can handle anything."He said with a tough tone as he took out his Shades from his pocket and put them on.

"Alright man, I'm heading over a girl's place to get my Hoodie, come on." I said to him and he walked behind me as I was leading him to Ponyville. I can still see Mat's eyes glow Yellow behind the Shades as we continued to walk towards Ponyville and can see that he was happy that he made a friend…

**Authors Note: Two humans now! The fun has been doubled! :D**


	8. Exploring Ponyville pt1

**Authors Note: And now Najmi is friends with a super human how interesting :D**

**Chapter 8: Exploring Ponyville pt1**

We walked into the entrance of Ponyville with the ponies staring at my new friend Mat. I looked at Mat to see his eyes change to green when he saw the ponies. I turned to face him.

"It's alright man I too was like WTF when I first saw the ponies you'll get used to it." I said reassuring him.

"I thought there might be evil creatures around here and I see colorful talking ponies, I never expected this." He said.

"See I told you it would be strange." I said.

"But despite me seeing talking ponies everywhere I sense no darkness or evil in their hearts." He said.

"It's like this is paradise no corruption or destruction it is so strange."He said looking around the place as we walked through the streets.

"Umm Najmi….." He said to me.

"Yeah Mat?" I said.

"Why are the mares giving us lustful looks?" He said as he pointed to a group of mares.

"Oh, well it's mating season for them so watch out I was sexually harassed by one not too long ago." I laughed. Mat gave me another confused face with his eyes glowing very bright with green.

"Umm I feel violated by the fact that a colorful pony that looks like they were from a little kids cartoon want to perform sexual intercourse with me." He said.

"Oh I know how you feel man." I said to him. After 6 minutes of walking through Ponyville Street we finally reached Rarity's house. Rarity's house was a very strange; it was 2 stories with white walls with mannequins the shape of ponies on the second floor and it was oddly shaped like carousal but it was more nicer then the Earth pony cottages. I knocked on the door and Rarity opened it.

"Najmi hello darling and who's your new friend." She said looking at Mat with his eyes still glowing green.

"What's up Rarity this is Mat he's from my dimension and human like me but he's a little different." I said.

"Well hello dear and I must say I love your glowing eyes." She said to Mat. He looks at Rarity.

"Thank you white pony I'm not actually human like Najmi I'm different than him." He said to Rarity.

"That's alright dear I don't think your bad." She said to him. His eyes turned to yellow; Rarity was confused of the sudden change of Mat's eyes.

"His eyes turn into different colors on what he's feeling their yellow now which means he's happy." I explained to Rarity.

"Oh well that is fascinating dear."She said to me.

"Anyway did you clean my sweater?" I asked Rarity.

"Oh yes and I added a few of my touches on It." She said. She lifted my sweater out of a nearby closet with her magic.

"Here it is!" She said excitedly. My sweater was clean but there were gems on some parts of the hood and gems on the shoulders.

"Well do you love it?" She said excitedly again.

"Hell yeah I love it, it looks so damn gangsta like a rapper!" I said with a happy tone. I grabbed my sweater from mid air and put it on me.

"Thank you Rarity!" I said to her.

"No problem dear and what about you would you like me to clean your clothes or put gems in it?" She asked Mat.

"Oh no thanks Rarity my clothes are fine." He said to her.

"Ok we'll see you later Rarity sense me and Mat are still new here we should go explore Ponyville I'll see you around." I said to Rarity.

"See you later Najmi and Mat." She said to us. We walked away from Rarity while she closed the door behind us. I could see that Mat's eyes were glowing very bright with yellow like the Little Sisters from Bioshock.

"Najmi where are we going now?" he asked me.

"We are going to explore around this town." I answered him.

"Ok." He said to me. We walked through the streets of Ponyville yet again getting lustful stares from the mares as we passed them and his eyes going back to green again. We came across a cottage that looked like it was made of ginger bread and candy and chocolate which looked good enough to eat.

"Damn do you see that cottage I would like to eat that!" I said to Mat.

"I don't like chocolate unless if it had mint in it." He said to me.

"Alright let's go see who lives here." I said to him. We walked up to the door and I knocked on it and the pony who opened it was none other than Pinkie Pie.

"Hiiiiii Najmi!" She said to me than looked at Mat.

"You have another friend like you! And his eyes glow!" She said to me eyeing Mat.

"Well would you look at the time I got to go!" She said in a rush closing the door.

"What was that all about?" Mat asked me.

"One strange ass pony on crack man." I said to him. We continued than all of a sudden we heard a voice.

"Look out!" Was all I heard as I was knocked to the ground by a Pegasus and I heard another voice.

"Excuse me!" And I looked to see Derpy head straight for Mat but he dodged the fast Pegasus at super human speed. I looked up to see Rainbow Dash on top of me.

"Whoops I'm sorry about that Najmi I was practicing my moves and Derpy was just crashing into things like usual." She said laughing. She got off of me and Mat came over to help me up, Rainbow Dash looked at Mat.

"Hey who are you?" she asked Mat and his eyes were light blue so he was normal.

"My name is Mat I'm Najmi's friend were from the same world." He said.

"Oh that's great I'll see you two later I got to get back to my training." She said and flew off leaving a rainbow blurs through the air. Since Mat dodged Derpy she flew off somewhere and crashed but she'll be back on her hoofs again.

"Damn that hurt I wish I had some badass powers like you." We both laughed with his eyes glowing yellow again.

"Let's keep going man we have a lot to explore around here." I said to him. He looked at me.

"I think I'm starting to love this place." Mat said to me.

"Yeah it is pretty cool." I said to him and we walked continuing our adventure around Ponyville.

**Authors Note: What does Ponyville have in store for these boys find out on the next chapter! :D **


	9. Exploring Ponyville pt2

**Authors Note: And so they continue through Ponyville what more will they find?**

**Chapter 9: Exploring Ponyville pt2**

We continued our walk through Ponyville in till I realized that I still had my IPod in my pocket and could have used it while sleeping with Rose when she was snoring like a fat ass slob. I dug my hand in my pocket and took out my IPod and looked at Mat who was walking to the right of me.

"Yo, Mat what kind of music do you listen too?" I asked him. He looked at me with his eyes glowing light blue.

"I listen to any kind of music I like and I'm also a good singer since I can alter the tone of my voice." He said to me.

"Alright I'll play some rock while we walk." I said to him.

"Ok." He answered me.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask you, how old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm 17 you?" He said.

"I'm 17 too!" I said and we laughed. I turned my IPod and put it on speaker and scrolled through my list of songs. I decided to play Day N Nite by: Kid Cudi and bobbed my head as we walked.

"This song really fits me because I used to be a loner back then but not a stoner."He said chuckling while his eyes went to yellow. I laughed at his statement too.

"Yeah I know this rap song is silly." I said to him. We continued our walk while listening to music with the ponies we passed giving us confused looks. After walking for 15 minutes we reached a building that looked like a school house.

"Hey let's check that place out man." I said to Mat and he nodded to me. I turned off my IPod and we walked to the red school house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a pony with a dark shade of pink fur with a light pink mane with an even lighter pink streak through her mane and she had light green eyes, her Cutie Mark was three flowers with smiley faces on them and she was an Earth pony.

"Well hello you two I've heard so much about you from Ponyville!" She said. She had a very motherly and friendly voice.

"What's up my name is Najmi and this is my friend Mat." I said to the pony.

"My name is Miss Cheerilee and I'm a teacher that teaches little fillies and foals about getting their Cutie Mark and teach them about friendship and the history of Ponyville!" She said very happy. No wonder why she became a teacher, her voice is so motherly.

"It's awesome to meet you Miss Cheerilee." Mat said to her with his eyes glowing light blue. She looked down sad.

"What's wrong Cheerilee?" I asked her. She let out a sigh.

"It's about this whole Rutting Day thing." She said to us with Mat's eyes changing to green.

"I could have mated with Big Mac but I was just brushing off the feelings and only saw him as a friend during Hearts and Hooves Day." She said to us making both me and Mat confused as hell.

"No stallion will want to mate with me and I'll feel all alone." She said with sadness in her voice. But before me or Mat could say anything she cut us off.

"If I can't get a stallion than I'll mate with another species." She said with the sadness in her voice vanished with in a second.

"Hey would you two like to come in? I'm not teaching right now and all the fillies and foals are not here today." She said giving us a lustful look. I stepped back trying to think of what to say while Mat was giving me a WTF look, but then an idea came to me.

"Hell to the no Cheerilee, but I do have something that would help." I said and took out my IPod in my pocket. She looked at my IPod confused and I walked towards her and put one ear bud in her right ear, I scrolled through my list and played Even Flow by: Pearl Jam.

"What is this gorgeous music?" She said in awe with lust no longer present.

"It's Pearl Jam their a awesome rock band." I said to her.

"Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies Oh, he doesn't know, so he chases them away, yeah Oh, someday yet, he'll begin his life again…life again…" She sang along to the song. Mat's eyes were glowing green again. I turned off the music and took the ear bud out of her ear; she looked at me like a child that got a new toy from Toys R Us.

"That was wonderful I loved the music, but I still want to mate." She said with her lustful face returning.

"Well, shit." I said irritated by the fact my plan didn't work. Cheerilee began walking towards me and Mat licking her lips.

"Hey Cheerilee what's that!" I heard Mat said. She looked away and Mat grabbed my wrist and he jumped 10 feet in the air like the Lepers from Dead Space 2 and we landed on top of the school house. We peeked down at Cheerilee to see she was looking for where we have gone.

"They may have ran off, but when Rutting Day comes all males will have to participate in it whether they like it or not and they will be mine!" She said making a crazy laugh and walking back inside the school house, when the ghost was clear we jumped back on the ground.

"Well that can't be fucking good." I said to Mat with his eyes glowing green through the whole situation we just went.

"I know Najmi I think the ponies are cool but I don't want to perform sexual intercourse with them." He said to me.

"Me too and damn Cheerilee needs to go to that orgy, she needs to get laid big time." I said.

"Indeed." Mat said to me. We looked to see that the sun was setting over the horizon.

"It's getting late now I'm going to go over to Rose's place to sleep and you can sleep on her couch." I said to him.

"Sure but remember I'm super human I can go through 5 days without sleep." He said to me.

"Oh ok and I'll show you 3 of my pony friends while we are over there." I said to him. We walked away from the red school house and I heard a voice.

"Najmi!" I looked up to see Derpy hovering over me.

"Oh what's up Derpy are you ok, you almost crashed into Mat." I said.

"Yes I'm doing fine Najmi and see you two later!" She said and flew off. I wonder why the ponies are in such a rush. We finally reached Rose's house and I opened the door, the next thing I know it…..

"**SURPISE!" **I heard a lot of voices at the same time and saw a lot of ponies in front of me.

"Oh shit!" I yelled and looked to see Mat's eyes glow very bright with green.

"Well this is going to be a long ass night." I said to him and he nodded to me.

**Authors Note: A party for them now how awesome! Oh and go to YouTube and type Pearl Jam: Even Flow it's a real rock band and type Kid Cudi: Day N Nite it's a R&B song tune in next time on New View :D**


	10. Party All Night Long

**Authors Note: And so begins a wild night for Najmi and Mat :D**

**Chapter 10: Party all night long**

We stared at the sea of different ponies; almost all of Ponyville were in Rose's house, Derpy and the mane six were present too. We walked in the house, then all of a sudden we saw a pink blur in front of us, it was none other than Pinkie Pie.

"Wowie zowie! I was preparing a welcome to Ponyville party for both of you all day!" She said with excitement.

"Ahh thanks Pinkie." I said to her. She was eyeing mat.

"I heard a lot about you from the mares of Ponyville." She said to mat.

"Oh you have?" he asked Pinkie.

"Yeah they told me naughty things they want to do to you and Najmi! Can't blame them I would do the same to you two!" She said with a mixture of lust and wackiness with mat's eyes glowing green.

"Umm yeah we should party let's go Najmi." Mat said nervously to me. I nodded and we walked away from Pinkie who was still rambling about naughty things like we were still standing next to her. We walked around the house with colorful ponies chatting with each other with confetti and balloons all over the place. We heard music and followed the sound of it, we found the source of the music and it was coming from a DJ table and the pony who was operating she had white fur with a crazy light blue mane with a even lighter blue streak in her mane, She was wearing purple shades and she had a horn which means she is a Unicorn; Her Cutie Mark is a musical note.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked. The pony looked up at me and mat.

"Oh, what's up my name is Vinyl Scratch and I heard I heard about you two from the mane six." She said to me and mat.

"Yo, since you're a DJ I have an idea." I said to her and she looked at me confused. I walked up to the DJ table and took out my IPod. I plugged it in to the table and grabbed the microphone.

"Listen up every pony!" I yelled through the microphone, gaining the attentions from all the ponies.

"Now I'm going to rap for all of you!" The ponies stomped in excitement and Mrs. Officer by: Lil Wayne came on.

"_When I get up all in ya, we can hear the angels calling us, we can see the sunrise before us, when I'm in the thang, I make the body sang, I make it say wee weee weeee, like a cop car…"_

After I was done rapping the ponies stomped in excitement with Rainbow Dash flying around the air in approval. I looked to see mat talking with vinyl while I was rapping and his eyes were glowing yellow.

"Hey mat you should sing." I said to him and he looked at me.

"Sure Najmi." He said and I gave him the microphone and went to the table to play a new song from my IPod, I chose to play Euphoric by: James Labrie and the song came on.

"_I got her call last night. Let me know she had a good time. There was something, it just feels right I wish it may, I hope that it might. Tired of bumming the streets alone. No Relationships on my own. Forgot what it was like 'till she. 'Till this lovely girl she touched me. I never felt Euphoric so high. I just bumped into the man in the sky. You got me I'm yours. A spell on me. Look forward to seeing you. I'm outta control every reason to be. A romantic rendezvous. She's my ecstasy. I'm her junkie and she's my cure…" _

The music ended, I and all of the ponies were blown away. In a few seconds every pony applauded mat loudly with Rainbow Dash going crazy and even Fluttershy was going crazy too. I walked up to mat.

"Holy shit! Man that was fuckin epic!" I said excitedly.

"Thank you Najmi, it was really fun!" He said with his eyes glowing yellow. Vinyl trotted up to mat with a big smile on her face.

"I really liked your voice." She said to him hiding her blushing.

"Thank you vinyl, all thanks to my ability to alter my voice." He said to her. Me and mat decided to separate and talk to different ponies, he was still chatting with vinyl while I was talking with twilight sparkle and fluttershy. The party went on for a couple of hours; we played pen the tail on the pony and Derpy brought muffins that were really good, some of the mares begged me and mat to play Spin the Bottle or 7 Minutes in Heaven but we refused because we knew it was a plan for them to rape us. We ate a lot of food, mat told me he can't eat or drink anything with a lot of energy in it because he's super human and needs no more energy. After another hour the ponies began to leave the party, I gave the mane six all hugs and they said their good byes. When all of the ponies cleared out it was only Rose and her two friends.

"Hey mat what did you think of the party?" I asked him.

"Najmi it was so awesome! Since I was a loner and had no friends or family and was on the run from the government I never did think of me ever having a party!" He said excitedly with his eyes still yellow throughout the whole party.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself man" I said smiling and giving him a high-five. Rose trotted to us.

"Well I'm exhausted you too I'm going to sleep you coming to bed?" she said.

"Yeah Rose I'll be up there in a min." I said and she walked up stairs. I turned to see mat giving me a smirk.

"Haha you're sleeping with a pony!" He said to me chuckling.

"Haha man I'm not attracted to these ponies and hell I don't like sleeping with her, she snores like a damn bear man." I said and we both laughed.

"And now that I have my IPod I can listen to my music without hearing her snore." I said and pulled out my IPod from my pocket. Lily and Daisy were already asleep up stairs. Mat laid down on Rose's living room couch while I went up stairs.

"Good night man." I said to mat.

"You too man." He answered me. I went all the way up stairs to Rose's room and found out she's fast asleep snoring loud. I took off my hoodie that Rarity cleaned and took off my shoes. I climbed in the blanket with Rose and turned on my IPod and scrolled through my list and picked Dream On by: Aerosmith and within minutes I fell asleep without hearing Rose's snoring.

**Authors Note: What an exhausting day for our heroes, they may be having fun and games but their adventure together is just beginning :D**


	11. The Great and Powerful Trouble

**Authors Note: Mat is in for something big :D**

**Chapter 11: The Great and Powerful Trouble**

I woke it feeling refreshed from my good sleep last night, not hearing a sound from rose's snoring. I looked to my side to see that she was still asleep. I climbed out of bed and put on my hoodie and shoes. I tip toed out of the room to not wake rose up and walked down stairs. I looked around to see mat wasn't on the couch, he must have gone somewhere. My stomach was growling. I walked into Rose's kitchen to eat the leftovers from our crazy party last night and waited for mat to return.

**Mat's Point of View**

**Late at Night**

I got bored relaxing down on the couch because I needed no sleep; after all I am super human. I decided to take a late night walk through Ponyville, while my buddy najmi was sleeping with rose up stairs. I exited the house silently and began walking on the streets of Ponyville. The moon shined a brilliant light blue all over the streets. I looked up to see lights emitting from the side of a mountain. I enhanced my vision to get a better look at it and to my surprise it was a castle perched on the side of the mountain with water flowing down the mountain on the lower level of the castle, then dropping all the way down to the ground. It looked like the only way to get up there is by flying; maybe the Pegasus can carry us there. When mourning comes I'll go tell najmi about the castle. I heard hoof steps behind me and I heard an unknown voice.

"Your mine." And the next thing I know it, I was engulfed by blue aura causing me to black out. I woke up in total darkness, but I remembered that I have night vision. Before I can activate my night vision, lights came on suddenly. I looked around to see that I was in a magician's room with wands and a dresser with a mirror and light bulbs on the edges of the mirror like a actor's or actresses. A pony appears out of nowhere with blue smoke when the smoke cleared I gazed at the pony. She had light blue fur with purple eyes and her mane was white with an even lighter streak through it. She was wearing a purple magician cape and hat with blue and yellow stars on it; Her Cutie Mark was a crescent moon and she has a horn which makes her a Unicorn.

"Hello peasant." She said to me with a prideful tone.

"Who the hell are you?" I said to her with my eyes glowing red. The pony looked at me and smirked.

"I'm the great and powerful Trixie!"She said with a show boating tone.

"The great and powerful Trixie is sorry for knocking you out mat." She apologized to me speaking in 3rd person and my eyes going green.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked her. She looked at me smiling.

"Why, Trixie has been hearing rumors about two strange creatures called humans in Equestria." She explained to me. Before I can say anything she cut me off.

"And I must say; Trixie is attracted to you." She said with lust in her voice. She started to walk towards me as I was backing away from her.

"You see, ever since twilight humiliated the great and powerful trixie with the incident of the Ursa Minor, no stallion will take her." She said as she trotted towards me. I sprinted for the exit but she used her magic to pin me on the ground, despite me being super human I was still no match for the Unicorn's magic.

"Trixie says for you to come out." She said to a pony hiding in the dark, the pony revealed herself and it was none other than Cheerilee with giving me a lustful smile.

"You see trixie and cheerilee receive no love from any stallions, so she decided to team up with cheerilee to have some with another species."She explained to me as she was mere inches from my face.

"No you can-!" I was cut off as trixie kissed me really hard. She was using her tongue to dig in my mouth while she used her right hoof to rub my neither regions. I clenched my teeth together preventing her from sticking her tongue down my throat. She stopped kissing me with drool hanging from her and my mouth and looked at me angrily.

"Stop resisting the great and powerful trixie!" she yelled at me with my eyes still glowing green. She put her hoofs on my pants trying to take it off while cheerilee was in a corner looking at me hungrily like I was candy. She decided to use her mouth to pull down my zipper, but she loosens the magic she had around me. I stood up and picked her up and threw her at cheerilee with both of them making a surprised gasp. I ran for the exit and broke through the door made of wood and discovered I was in a meadow by a thick forest and the place I just busted out was a pony stable for a magician.

"You may have escaped, but when Rutting Day comes trixie and cheerilee are going to drain the both of you dry!" I heard her yell as I was running away. I sprinted at 30 miles per hour heading back to Ponyville and the sun was coming up. I was happy that I escaped I wasn't going to give my virginity to a pony.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Early in the mourning **

I sat on the couch talking with Rose and two of her friends while I was waiting for my bro mat to come back, suddenly the door opened and mat came in looking like hell. I got up and walked to him.

"Damn what happened to you man?" I asked him.

"I was almost raped by two ponies." He said to me.

"Oh shit are you alright." I asked.

"Yeah I'm ok but I just kissed a pony and it scared me." He said to me shuddering.

"Well damn that sucks." I said to him.

"It's ok and I saw a castle on the side of the mountain, we should go check it out." He said to me. Rose walked up to us.

"Oh you mean Canterlot; yeah it's the place where Celestia and Luna live."She said to us, me and mat looked at rose confused.

"Yeah your right mat we should go check it out we haven't met the two princesses yet." I said to him.

"If you want to go to Canterlot ask twilight and she will take you up there." She said to me and mat. I smiled at mat and he smiled at me.

"Let's kick it." I said in an epic tone.

"Oh, yeah." He said and grabbed his shades and we said bye to rose and her friends, leaving her house to start a new adventure towards twilight's tree house.

**Authors Note: And our heroes start a new adventure! Tune in next time on New View every pony! :D**


	12. Canterlot pt1

**Authors Note: Our heroes begin their journey to the castle :D**

**Chapter 12: Canterlot pt1**

We walked to twilight's tree house and knocked on her door. She opened the door and the moment she saw us she smiled joyously.

"Good morning najmi and mat!" she said excited to see us.

"Hey twilight, we want to travel to the castle." I said to her. She smiled even bigger.

"Oh I can take you there so you can see celestia and I want to see her too!" she said.

"But first let's round up fluttershy, rainbow, rarity, applejack, and pinkie." She said to us closing the door behind her.

"What about the little dragon dude spyro, I mean spike?" I asked her.

"Opps almost forgot about him. Spike! Come on!" she yelled.

"Alright Twi I'm coming." The dragon emerged from the tree house. Mat observed the dragon.

"What's up I'm mat." He introduced himself to the dragon. Spike looked up at mat.

"Yeah twi and rarity talks all about you two all the time." He said with irritation in his voice. Mat looked at him confused with his eyes glowing green.

"Anyway let's go get the others." Twilight said coming between spike and mat. We walked around Ponyville gathering the mane six for 25 minutes. After we gathered all of them we walked to Ponyville Express. The train was colorful just like everything else we found in this world.

"Here we go, we can take the train to Canterlot." Twilight said to us. We hopped on the train and sat on the benches with backboards, as soon as we sat down the train rolled away from the stop zone. I was sitting by the window admiring the view of the meadows and forests as we passed when fluttershy trotted over and sat next to me really close. She looked at me and made a nervous smile, I put my arm around her back causing her to make a surprised eep. Fluttershy was blushing deep red.

"No fair fluttershy I want some!" I heard pinkie say and the next thing I know, it she's sitting on my lap staring directly in my eyes.

"Pinkie I'm with najmi, can you sit with mat….if that's ok with you." Fluttershy said to pinkie in a quiet voice.

"Sorry fluttershy he's doing the pony pokey with dash and rarity!" I looked over to see rainbow and rarity nuzzling mat on both sides of his arms. Spike was sitting behind them with an angry face for some reason. Rainbow stopped nuzzling mat and looked at him.

"Your singing you did at the party last night was awesome!" she said to him.

"It was 20% cooler than najmi's singing!"Mat looked at rainbow.

"Thank you rainbow I am a good singer." He said to her.

"Yes dear your voice was simply divine." Rarity said with elegance in her voice.

"Thank you rarity." Mat said. The ride was bumpy and long, I looked back to see twilight and applejack sitting in the back with an upset look on their face. I think it's because they want to nuzzle me or mat. I took out my IPod and put on my ear buds, I turned on my IPod and scrolled down the list and clicked Monster by: Skillet and the song came on.

"_This secret inside of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it, so stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come save me from this, make it end? It's hiding in the dark; its teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream; maybe it's just a dream, maybe its inside of me stop this monster. I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I __feel like a monster__…"_

I head banged to my music and noticed that pinkie and fluttershy were staring at my ear buds. I removed them from my ears and explained what the device was for.

"Wowie! It's like a tiny record player!" Pinkie said in excitement.

"That's wonderful." Fluttershy said joyously but still silent voice. I looked over to see rarity and rainbow smothering mat with affection.

"You're so awesome." Rainbow said to mat.

"You are the most handsome human I ever seen." Rarity said. Mat looked at them nervously as they were nuzzling him really hard with his eyes glowing green through the whole thing.

"Umm thanks you too." He said to both of them. I turned back to face pinkie and fluttershy.

"I'm going to take a nap." I said to them. Fluttershy nodded to me.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said to me. I laid my head against the window and closed my eyes and soon I was sleeping. I woke up drowsy and looked out to window to see we were no longer in the grassland; the train was now on a mountain pass. I looked to my right to see fluttershy fell asleep resting her head on my right arm. I heard some rustling sound and looked down to find pinkie opening my pant's zipper with her mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing pinkie!"I yelled at her. She looked up and made a sheepish grin.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself, you were just so cute sleeping that I wanted to eat you all up like a cupcake!" She said to me.

"Well it's not your fault it's just mating season, and when you have a lot of lust you'll fuck anything that has a dick or a vagina." I said to her. I looked over to see mat and it was still the same. He was still being nuzzled by rainbow and rarity with him having an annoyed face. Spike twilight and applejack were fast asleep in the back. After we passed a few mountains we could finally see the castle.

"Oh yay! Were finally here!" Pinkie yelled in excitement. I stood up careful to not wake up fluttershy on my arm and walked towards mat while he pulled the two ponies off of him.

"You ready to kick ass?" I said to him.

"Oh yeah." He said back and we gave each other high-fives.

**Authors Note: They have arrived to Canterlot how will the rich and upper class ponies react to the two humans?**


	13. Canterlot pt2

**Authors Note: The boys finally reach Canterlot :D**

**Chapter 13: Canterlot pt2**

The train halted to the drop off of Canterlot. Twilight, fluttershy, spike, and applejack woke up and climbed off the train with us.

"Welcome to Canterlot!" Twilight said to us. We looked around and the castle was gorgeous. It had white walls with golden and purple, frames, roof tops, fences and the ponies' houses were not cottages, they looked like fancy condos or apartment's medieval style. All the mares, fillies, foals, and stallions were wearing expensive looking clothes; however some of their flanks were still showing. As the fancy ponies were trotting they held their head up high with their eyes closed or open half way like their on top of the world, these ponies were truly rich. We walked away from the train stop and started to get looks from the rich ponies. Most of them showed a look of confusion and others showed a look of shock. Me and mat heard hoof steps behind us and looked to see a big stallion that looked to be 4 feet but still short and he was wearing a tuxedo and purple bowtie with a monticule. He had a blue mustache and mane with light blue eyes and he was a Unicorn. His Cutie Mark was composed of 3 crowns. He trotted up to me and mat.

"Hello gentlecolts, my name is Fancypants and I heard so much about you two creatures."He said in a gentleman's voice.

"What's up." I said to him. A mare walked over to fancypants and stood next to him. She had white fur and was taller than the regular mares and her mane was light pink. Her eyes were light purple and she also had purple eye shadow on. She was a Unicorn like fancypants and her Cutie Mark was 3 spades like from a poker card.

"Hello I am Fleur De Lis and it's a pleasure to meet the both of you." She said with an elegant voice that rivals rarity's.

"Hey it's cool to meet you." Mat said to fleur.

"You must join us to see the Wonderbolts are about to race." Fancypants said to us. Rainbow flew right next to me and mat with an excited face.

"Omigosh! The Wonderbolts are here! Can I come too!" Rainbow said to fancypants.

"Of course you can join us." Fancypants said to her. Rainbow looked like she was about to explode with happiness.

"Hey! We can go to my favorite donut place when I was little; would you come with me rarity?" Spike asked her.

"Sorry spike, but I would love to join rainbow and mat to see the Wonderbolts dear." Spike glared at mat. I walked over to spike and patted him on his back.

"Its ok spike I'll join you, besides I'm getting hungry anyway." I said to him.

"And I'll join you too!" Pinkie butted in.

"I will too." Fluttershy said in a quiet voice.

"That's great every pony! I'll try to see if I can get a hold of celestia enjoy najmi and mat!" Twilight said and vanished in the crowd of fancy ponies.

"And I will find supplies for mah big brother in this fancy place." Applejack said and walked away from our group. The plan was settled; mat, rainbow, and rarity went with the two rich Unicorns while me, pinkie, fluttershy, and spike traveled to his favorite donut place. I gave mat a high-five before we left each other. As we were walking the fancy ponies were still giving me confused looks. I looked to my left to see pinkie walking very close to my leg, while fluttershy was walking to my right trying to peek at me through her pink mane. I looked at her causing her to hide her face completely in her mane. Spike was leading the way with an angry look on his face. I decided to ask him why he was so upset.

"Yo spike why have you been angry lately?" I asked him. He looked at me glaring.

"It's because rarity likes mat and I have a crush on her." He said with a mixture of angry and sadness in his voice. I didn't understand why a dragon would like a pony, they are two different species but if they manage to somehow mate their off springs are going to look uglier than a Necromorph.

"I'm going to burn him with my fire if he kisses rarity!" Spike said angrily. He sucked in a deep breath and blew a small green fire that was only 4 inches long and looked like it wouldn't cause 1st degree burns.

"Hahaha, you mad bro? Its ok spike, humans can only mate with each other not with ponies that will be straight up bestiality. I said to him He cheered up a lot from what I just said.

"Hey spike, how come you like rarity she's a pony." He looked at me.

"Because she's the prettiest pony I ever seen." He said in a romantic voice with his forked tongue sticking out like a dog.

"Here we go!" Spike said and pointed at a building. I examined it and it was a high class donut shop with traditional white walls and huge donut on top of the building, I wonder if the pony police go here every day I chuckled mentally. We walked in to my surprise that the place looked like a bar with bar stools and booths. We saw a lone stallion operating the counter; he had light yellow fur with a brown mane and green eyes, he was also a Unicorn; His Cutie Mark was a donut with sprinkles on it hence why he owns the shop.

"Welcome every pony to my donut shop! Call me Joe!" He said to us happily. Spike walked up at the counter and sat on a bar stool.

"Hey Joe give me the regular with extra sprinkles." Spike said to him.

"Coming right up!"Joe said and went under the counter and came back with cup filled with hot chocolate and sprinkles in it, he gave it to spike. I walked up to the counter and Joe looked at me surprised.

"Hey you're the creature every pony was talking about." He said to me.

"Yeah it's me man, let me see, can I have a pink donut with sprinkles?" I asked him. He nodded to me and went under the counter.

"Oh yeah! A pink donut! So you'll be able to lick my-"

"Pinkie!" Fluttershy shouted at pinkie but with her still quiet voice.

"Whoops sorry got carried away again!" Pinkie said.

"I wonder how my buddy mat is doing." I said to myself

**Mat's Point of View**

**At Canterlot Derby**

I sat next to Fleur and Fancypants at the stadium getting ready to watch the Wonderbolts race each other. Rainbow was sitting straight up waiting for the Wonderbolts like a fan girl seeing her favorite celebrity. My eyes were glowing light blue even though I was still being stared at by the rich ponies. I guess I got used to the ponies staring at me, there just curious they don't think I'm a monster like the people back on earth who thought I was. We were in the highest section of the stadium looking down on the action. The Wonderbolts were set up on the lines ready to race. Fancypants turned to face me.

"So my good chap, what place did you come from?" he asked me.

"I come from a place called earth were my species rule." He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you have any friends back in your world?" he asked. I looked down sad.

"No I was a loner, najmi is my only true friend." I said with my eyes glowing purple. Fancypants patted my back with his hoof.

"It's ok and besides you have najmi as a best friend." He said.

"Yes and me too dear." Rarity said to me.

"And me three!" Rainbow said. I felt happy and smiled to them with my eyes changing to yellow. The Wonderbolts took off fast around the derby. They still weren't as fast as the Black Bird from the military bunker I saw when I was escaping from the government sector. Rainbow was on the edge of her seat cheering on for a pony named Spitfire. Rarity was watching calmly from her seat and Fleur kept fixing her mane like it was getting ruined every second. After a few minutes the race ended and Spitfire claimed first place and all of the rich ponies stomped in excitement while rainbow was hovering and zig zagging in the air. I saw a familiar lavender Unicorn walk up to us in the stadium it was twilight.

"Hey guys I came to get you, I got a hold of Celestia and Luna and they would like to meet you and najmi in their throne room." Twilight said to us.

"Alright Twilight, I'll see you later Fancypants and Fleur thank you for taking us out." I thanked them.

"No problem young chap it's the least we can do for a stranded creature such as yourself." He said to me. Fleur came over and gave me a hug but then she licked my cheek. Fancypants pulled fleur away from me and told her to not act like that.

"My apologies my good colt, the mares are having a hard time controlling their lust around males, I too was harassed by them." He said to me.

"Tell me about it, I'll see you later man." Fancypants nodded to me and vanished in the crowd of ponies while dragging Fleur with him. Twilight trotted next to me.

"Ok let's go get the others Applejack is already waiting for us in the throne room." Twilight said and we went after my buddy najmi.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Canterlot Donut Shop**

We were laughing together while I was eating my 3rd donut; these donuts were so full of energy that I was jumping up and down like pinkie.

"Holy shit I feel like a kangaroo on crack!" I said as I was jumping up and down. Pinkie was really happy.

"Now you know how I feel lokie!" Pinkie said to me. I was so full of energy that I was starting to see things like I was on drugs. I saw a group of guys wearing football gear in front of me and I felt the need to tackle them. I ran at full speed and screamed.

"LET'S GO LEEEERRRROOOYYY JEEENNKIINNNSS!" I tackled a stack of chairs that I thought were guys. I stood up to find Joe and Pinkie laughing at me hysterically, Fluttershy was giggling silently while she was drinking hot chocolate. The door opened to reveal my buddy mat, rarity, twilight, and rainbow.

"The princess wants to meet the both of you." Twilight said to us.

"Alright that was fun and I'll see you later Joe." I said to him.

"Yeah that was fun see you later najmi!" He said happily to me. We walked out of the donut shop and towards the castle. There were two stallions guarding the gates wearing golden armor and standing very still. They reminded me of Oblivion guards that stand very still but ponified, I laughed mentally in my mind. Twilight waved her hoof at the guards and they opened the gate. We walked through marble halls with beautiful decor and pillars the held the roof up. We passed a window and curiosity took the better of me and decided to look down. I quickly jumped back because I was afraid of heights. It looked like a 4 to 5 mile drop to the ground. We finally reached the throne room.

"Are you ready to meet the princesses man?" I said to mat.

"Yes I am." He answered me. We took the time to clean ourselves off and fix our clothing, after all we were about to meet royalty. Twilight opened the throne door and we braced ourselves what was about to happen.

**Authors Note: Damn this was a good chapter, I've been updating my story everyday and so I'm going to take a break lol I'll add the next chapter on Friday and remember every brony reviews are welcome good or bad thank you :D**


	14. Meet the Royalty

**Authors Note: I'm back every brony! And things are about to get interesting in this one lol**

**Chapter 14: Meet the Royalty**

We walked in the throne room with the mane six leading the way; the room was truly fit for a princess. We were stepping on expensive velvet carpet and the colorful glass windows had pictures on them. As we passed them they were telling stories of history itched on them, it had a Legend of Zelda vibe going on with them. I suddenly heard hoof steps and turned my attention away from the windows to the sound. We saw really tall ponies, but they weren't the regular ponies we've seen since we got here. The two looked to be 6 feet tall with Pegasus wings and long Unicorn horns. The one on the left had pale white fur and light pink eyes. She has a rainbow mane and tail just like rainbow dash, except it was weaving around like there was wind blowing in it and so was her tail, her mane and tail was also sparkling. She wore a golden crest on her chest and a golden crown with a purple crystal imbedded in them. Her Cutie Mark was the sun. The one on the right was smaller than her but still taller than me and her fur was navy blue. She has light blue eyes and mane, her Cutie Mark was a crescent moon surrounded by a dark shade of blue. The tall white one walked towards us, she was no pony for her stature was the size of a horse back on earth.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you two." She said in a motherly voice that beats cheerilee's by a long shot.

"Hey it's a pleasure to meet you too." I said to her as me and mat kneeled down to her, when we stood back up she giggled.

"Please you don't have to kneel for me." She said to us.

"Alright, so who are you? I've been hearing stuff about you from twilight and rose."

"My name is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria and raiser of the sun to bring day." Me and mat were blown away that she could raise the sun; I can't believe this a real damn goddess. Not like those bullshit Greek gods in Europe, I thought to myself.

"And this is my little sister Luna; she raises the moon to bring night." She said to me. Luna trotted to me, sticking her face mere inches from mine with a look of curiosity on her face like she was examining me. After a few seconds she moved her face away from mine.

"Charmed, and art thou a strangest creature I ever laid eyes on." She said to me speaking the King's English like in medieval Europe.

"Yeah me and my bro get that a lot." I said to her and then it hit me. Since these are two goddesses they can find out how me and mat got here.

"Celestia I want to ask you how did me and mat got teleported here in this world? I asked her. Mat was staring at celestia with his glowing green eyes wanting to find the truth how we got here. She smiled at us.

"Oh you mean this?" She said using her magic to levitate the black wristband that I was wearing back at home. I looked at it surprised.

"Yeah that's the damn thing that teleported me!" I said in shock.

"What about you mat did you put on the wristband? I asked him.

"No, all I remember was running and fighting the soldiers that were trying to capture when I escaped the test tube, I saw a black light when I was running and it blinded me. The next thing I know it I was falling down the sky." He explained to me and the celestia.

"This wristband is an ancient artifact from another world, it's not from Equestria and it's chosen you as its host." Celestia said to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what do you mean by its host?" I asked confused.

"It used to be a creature that turned itself into a wristband and it becomes bound to the first creature that wears it." She explained.

"I understand najmi, but what about me getting teleported here?" Mat asked celestia.

"It was also the wristband that teleported you here just like najmi, it saw how depressed you were and decided to have you meet najmi." Celestia said. Mat's eyes were still glowing green on how he could wrap his mind on the answer celestia gave him. Celestia turned to me.

"If you wear it again, it will grant you two abilities for you and mat and you'll learn more as it bonds more with your mind, body, and soul." Celestia said to me levitating the wristband towards me. I grabbed the wristband and put it on my right wrist like last time. All of a sudden I felt a surge of power through my arm causing me to kneel down; my arm was being surrounded by the black aura. I looked over to see mat was also being engulfed by the aura kneeling on the ground like me. After 10 seconds of kneeling, the aura vanished and I stood back up.

"Go ahead try your new ability." Celestia said to me. I concentrated on the wristband and all of a sudden my right arm was surrounded by black electricity.

"Holy fuckin shit! I can shoot electricity out of my hand just like those two guys from Infamous and Bioshock!" I said with excitement.

"It's not regular electricity, its dark energy inside of it able to cause super natural damage to your enemies." Celestia said to me.

"You have another ability concentrate harder." She said to me. I focused on the wristband and the black electricity vanished from my arm. The wristband transformed into a sword with a black blade and my name "Najmi" itched in it, it was also surrounded by the black aura fading in and out around it.

"Oh shit! I feel like that dude from Prototype!" I said with explosive excitement. I brought the blade close to my face and it was so shiny that I could see my reflection in it.

"That is no ordinary blade, it's made of pure dark energy and when you attack your enemies with it, it causes damage to their soul." Celestia said to me. My brain felt like it was going to explode. I looked over to see if mat got any new abilities, but he wasn't standing next to me.

"Yo mat where did you go man?" I said out loud. I heard wings flapping and I felt talons land on my right shoulder. I looked to see a hawk with black feathers and yellow glowing eyes resting on my shoulder.

"I'm a hawk this is epic!" The bird said to me.

"Damn you have the ability to change into a hawk that's cool man!" I said to the bird that was mat. Mat flew off of my shoulder and landed on the ground, he was surrounded by the black aura and after 3 seconds he was human again.

"Hey remember you got another ability focus on it." I said to him. He closed his eyes to concentrate, after a few seconds of concentrating he opened his eyes and blew black fire from his mouth. He was astonished.

"Now I have two new abilities, I'm no longer a super human, call me uber human now." He said laughing.

"Mat your black fire is more powerful than regular fire for it can melt iron." Celestia said to him.

"Hey mat change into the hawk I want to try something." I said and he morphed back into the hawk.

"Since you can lift 300 lbs, I want to see if you can carry me while flying." I said to him.

"Alright man." He answered me. He clawed his talons into my sweater on my right shoulder and started to flap. I looked down to see I was being lifted off the ground. Mat soared all over the throne room with the mane six look at us in awe.

"This is awesome!" I said to mat as we flew around.

"I know this is epic!" Mat said to me. After flying around the room for a minute mat put me down and went back to being human again. The mane six was staring at us in excitement.

"Wowie zowie! That looked like fun!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah I admit that was cool but I'm still the fastest flyer." Rainbow said with pride in her tone. Fluttershy trotted to me.

"I really like your powers." She said in a quiet voice. I focused and the sword transformed back into the wristband and I leaned down to hug her. I stood up and she was blushing deep red. I looked at the other ponies that had an upset look on their face, I whispered to mat about them.

"Ok, you ponies, give us a group hug." I said to them causing the mane six to smile joyously. They galloped towards us and threw themselves on me and mat, holding us tight while they were purring like cats. It was strange because ponies don't purr like cats, I chuckled mentally. Celestia and Luna were smiling at us.

"Well isn't that sweet; I need to lower the sun and Luna needs to raise the moon." She said to us as the ponies released us from their grip.

"Thank you so much for these powers celestia!" I said and ran up to kiss her on her hoof. When I looked at her she had an awkward look on her face.

"Well…it...was...Nothing really, just giving you powers to defend your friends." She said to me. Twilight was about to say something but celestia cut her off.

"And no twilight you and your friends cannot not sleep with them, stay in your own rooms." She said to her, making twilight and her friends upset and sad. Celestia called a pony guard to escort us to our rooms. We thanks celestia for giving us a place to sleep and said good night to the mane six.

"No fair if only najmi were to kiss me I would have done naughty things!" Pinkie complained as we walked away from them making me shudder at the thought. After walking through some hall ways, the guard showed me my room and it was beautiful. Light brown walls with a big fancy bed with golden head bars and I had a balcony. The bathroom was nice with tile flooring and a big white tub with a golden faucet. The shower had glass walls and golden frames on it with tile flooring in it. The toilet was almost like humans but it was a little different for the ponies. I took off my sweater and shoes and rested my back on the bed staring at the ceiling relaxing. It was truly amazing that I had powers now, mat must not be that surprised about getting them because he's already super human. I closed my eyes and fell asleep pondering about what's going to happen.

**Mat's Point of View**

**Canterlot Halls**

I followed the guard to where I was going to be staying at. It felt great that I had two new abilities I can use to be stronger. The guard showed me my room and trotted away without saying one word. I walked in my room and closed the door behind me and went to the balcony, I looked down to see the land. This castle was really high overlooking the meadows, forests, and the mountains. I decided to fly around and explore. I morphed into the hawk and took off into the night sky; I soared through the air with the wind under my wings. The castle looked even more gorgeous at night then it was during the day with the light of the moon and the waterfall flowing down on the lower platform of the castle. I flew to the highest point of the castle and landed on the yellow roof. I gazed into the moon like it was putting me in this beautiful trance that I didn't want anyone to break me out of. The night breeze blew softly through my feathers as I stared at the moon. I decided it was time to head inside because I need to wash myself because I didn't shower in a few days. I took off and dived down through the air. I finally reached my room and transformed back into a human. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, I was glad because I can finally have fun and peace now that the government can't find me anymore and I began to undress.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Canterlot Guest Room**

I woke up to find my wristband was vibrating violently. I stood up from the bed to see the wristband was being surrounded by the black aura, and then all of a sudden it slips off my wrist and shakes on the floor. The black aura started to glow very bright with dark energy.

"What the fuc-!" **BOOM!** The wristband emitted a shadow explosion knocking me on my back on the bed filling my room with black smoke. As I came too I felt something standing on top of me. When the smoke cleared I opened my eyes to see a Unicorn mare with black fur and white mane with a red streak through it. Her mane was covering her left eye, her eye was the color of silver and her Cutie Mark was a red star with a black dot with spikes on the dot in the middle of the red star.

"Who-"She put her hoof over my mouth interrupting me. She was on top of me and brought her mouth to my right ear.

"Hello, my lover." She whispered in my ear giving me a sly grin. My mind was having the biggest WTF moment ever.

**Authors Note: Who is this mysterious mare? Find out next time on New View :D**


	15. Dark Fusion

**Authors Note: Who is this strange mare and what are her intentions?**

**Chapter 15: Dark Fusion**

I stared at the black Unicorn that was standing on top of me. She removed her hoof from my mouth.

"Kiss me." She said to me and puckered her lips up and came to my lips. I grabbed her head and pushed her off of me before she can kiss me and stood up from the bed.

"Who the fuck are you?" I said to her. She smiled at me.

"My name is a blank in till I bond with your soul and body more." She said me.

"Enough talk, kiss me already human." She said and trotted towards me.

"Why the hell do you want to kiss me? I asked confused. She gave me another smile.

"I told you that you're my lover and my host." She said to me trotting very close to me. I was backing away from her.

"What do you mean by lover and host?" I asked.

"You wore the wristband and thus binding my soul to yours." She said to me.

"Tell me what are your intentions and why did you grant me and my friend powers?" I questioned her. She stopped trotting towards me.

"It's because I wanted to be connected to another creature that's not a stallion, ever since I was a little filly I always dreamed of meeting another creature that's not from Equestria, the other fillies and foals would laugh and tease me for that. My magic is different than a lot of Unicorns for I use black magic while the other Unicorns use regular magic, I studied black magic for years and finally I was able to open up a rift to different dimensions. I transformed myself into an inanimate object so I could survive inside the rift; I was floating in the rift for 125 years, in till you wore me and my magic, body, and soul became part of you."She explained to me.

"So are you saying you're a parasite since I'm your host? I asked. She gave me a sly grin.

"Yes the more I bond with you the more powerful you and mat will become, I must mate with you in order for my magic to get stronger and since you're my host, I feed on the spiritual energy in your body." She said and continued to trot towards me.

"Why do you have to feed on my spiritual energy?" I asked her backing away and bumping into the bed. She was coming towards me that I had to crawl away from her on the bed, but she followed me on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not an evil mare it's just that for my black magic to get stronger I must consume another creature's spiritual energy and make passionate love with them so our bodies can become one." She said as she trotted close to me on the bed and put her hoof on my chest. She stared into my eyes.

"Your blood, sweat, and tears are mine; all of your body is mine." She said and pushed me on my back with her on top of me again. She leaned forward and licked my left cheek.

"Get off of me you damn freak!" I yelled and pushed her off of my chest and stood back up again. I looked at her and her mane wasn't covering her left eye anymore when I pushed her off, the left eye was glowing black and fading in and out.

"Fine, if you don't want to make passionate love to me then I'll take you by force!" She yelled and all of a sudden she was surrounded by the black aura.

"Well, I'm screwed….." I said with dismay.

**Mat's Point of View**

**Canterlot Bathroom**

I stepped into the shower to feel the warmth of the water flow through my hair and drip down my body. I was still excited about getting new abilities now that I'm uber human now. I wonder if the government is still looking for me back on earth, good riddance to them because those basterds will never find me here I thought to myself. After spending 10 minutes in the shower, I got out and dried myself off with a green towel that was resting on the edge of the tub and put my cloths back on. When I walked out I sensed something was wrong, I couldn't put my finger on it but something felt wrong in my gut. I decided to ignore it and crawled into bed and pulled the blanket over me, after all I sensed no evil or darkness just an unusual feeling in my gut, I closed my eyes to take a cat nap and get ready for tomorrow.

**Canterlot Guest Room**

**The Mane Six**

"Ok girls are we done preparing for the big pillow fight!" Twilight said to the gang.

"Yes twilight we are ready!" Rainbow answered her. The mares picked up the pillows and started throwing them at each other. The ponies were laughing loudly as they were hitting each other with the pillows, Applejack bucked a pillow at twilight's face knocking her back and giggling. Rainbow flew over unsuspecting applejack and hit her in the face with a pillow. After 20 minutes of hitting and throwing pillows at each other they refrained and sat in a circle in the middle of the floor.

"Ok let's talk about the two humans, I really like najmi." Twilight said.

"You like him too! Me too!"Pinkie said to twilight.

"Yes…I...think...He's a good gentle colt." Fluttershy said in a silent voice.

"Well I for one like mat he has a simply divine voice." Rarity said to the group.

"Yeah mat had a totally awesome voice." Rainbow said excitedly.

"Well I don't know about ya'll but I take both of them." Applejack said. The ponies talked how much they liked the two humans for 4 minutes in till it was time for them to go to sleep; they all hopped into their bed and prepared for rest.

"Good night every pony!" Twilight said and the mares said their good nights to each other and they all fell fast asleep, little did the ponies and mat knew that there was something going on in Najmi's room.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Canterlot Bedroom**

I tried to run away from her but she used her black magic to levitate me and pin me on the bed facing up. I stood no chance against her because she **was** the wristband and I was useless without it. She trotted to me and used her horn that was glowing with dark energy to levitate my shirt off, but then she stopped her magic and the black aura that surrounded her vanished. I looked at her confused.

"I can't force you; I will not get stronger if I do. It requires the creature to be willing to make passionate love with me." She said and climbed off of me and I put my white T-shirt back on. She trotted to the balcony and looked at the stars.

"Damn that was close and here I thought I was going to be raped by a mare." I said. She looked at me.

"Your body and soul is the last piece for me to be reborn." She said with a sly grin.

"And I can't just force you into doing it; it won't work so you're off the hook human." She said to me causing me to feel calm.

"Come here I want to show you something." She said.

"Alright." I said to her. I walked towards her and she came up to me and hugged my chest tight. Suddenly we were being engulfed by the black aura and it covered all of our body, it went over my face and all I saw was darkness. The darkness vanished after 6 seconds and I can see again, I let go of the mare.

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"I casted a spell on you, when I return your mind will be gripped by lust." She said to me. I was shocked.

"Wait so you basically put a horny spell on me, why the fuck did you do that!" I asked her. She giggled.

"So that you will not resist me and your body will be mine." She said to me with a seductive voice.

"This is bullshit! I don't want to screw a pony! I'm not a furry!" I yelled in anger. She giggled at my outburst of rage.

"Well that's too bad I'll transform back into the wristband and when I change back your all mine…" She said licking her lips causing me to shudder. Wait since she'll be the wristband I can throw it away or destroy it I thought but my pondering was interrupted.

"Oh, and if you don't wear the wristband or throw it away, I'll still be in your body feeding off of your spiritual energy." She said to me.

"Shit…" I whispered to myself.

"I'll be back my lover and host oh, and when you feel pain in your chest, that's me slowly devouring your spiritual energy it won't hurt that much." She said while laughing which I didn't think was no laughing matter.

"Wait before you go I still never caught your name." I said to her.

"My name is Dark Fusion and remember; I'll always be inside of your head and body my little host!" She said to me and trotted up to lick my cheek again. She was surrounded by the black aura and I covered my eyes when the black light flashed. I opened my eyes to see she was gone and saw the black wristband that was resting on the floor that she was standing. I picked it up and set it down on the night stand next to the table, I hopped into bed and pulled the blanket over me. I pondered what I should do to the wristband, but then I felt pain like someone is punching my rip cage. That must be her feeding off of my spiritual energy.

"Wow what a day: I met two goddesses, received two abilities, found out the truth about the wristband, was almost raped, I'm a host for some dark magic unicorn feeding off of my life essence, discovered I must screw her so she can be powerful, and she's causing spiritual damage to my body. Damn I did not see this coming" I said to myself. The pain in my chest went away and I closed my eyes but I heard a voice.

"_Good night my sweet."_

I heard her voice said in the darkness of the room.

"Lord give me strength." I said and hid under the blanket.

**Authors Note: What a shocker poor Najmi D:**


	16. Legend of the Nightmare Unicorns

**Authors Note: Well that was one horrible night for Najmi lol**

**Chapter 16: Legend of the Nightmare Unicorns**

I woke up exhausted from the horrible night I just had. I looked to see the wristband still resting on the night stand next to my bed. I was thinking what I should do with it.

"_If you don't wear the wristband or throw it away, I'll still be in your body feeding off of your spiritual energy."_

Those words echo through my head. I pulled the covers off of me and put on my shoes and sweater and walked out of my room. I had to tell mat, the ponies, and Celestia what happened to me last night and hoped that she could get rid of Dark Fusion; I decided to take the wristband with me and put it on my right wrist. I took out my IPod, put on my ear buds and scrolled through my list and clicked Get Out Alive by: Threes Days Grace it really fit the situation I was in.

"_If you want to get out alive, oooh, run for your life. If I stay it won't be long, till I'm burnin' on the inside. If I go I can only hope, that I make it to the other side…"_

My song really calmed me down as I walked the halls. After walking for 3 minutes I turned off my IPod and finally found mat's room, and knocked on his door but he didn't answer. I walked away and thought maybe he must be down for break feast, but then I heard a voice.

"_I really liked that device you were listening too; it seems your species are highly intelligent, I'm really glad I chose you as my host and lover."_

She said to me with the wristband on my wrist glowing black faintly.

"Yeah whatever Dark just shut the hell up." I said to the wristband.

"_Hehehe, you're cute when you're angry."_

I heard her giggle and the wristband stopped glowing. I heard hoofs tapping on the ground and looked behind me to see Fluttershy.

"Good morning Najmi I hope you slept well." Fluttershy said to me making a smile.

"Hey Fluttershy I didn't sleep well and I have something shocking to tell everyone." I said to her. Fluttershy had a look of confusion and worry on her face.

"And where is mat? He's not in his room." I asked her.

"That's why I was coming to get you because Princess Celestia, mat, and the other ponies are down eating food." She said to me.

"Oh, ok let's go join them down there." I said and Fluttershy nodded to me. We trotted through the halls not saying a word and after a few minutes of going through more halls and going down some flight of stairs we finally reached the dining room. We opened the door to see a very long rectangle table in front of us with Celestia as the head of the table and the ponies sitting on the left side of her while mat was sitting on the right side of the table, Luna was not present. The room had a few windows with the sun light shining through and the table looked like it was made of gold and so were the chairs. Celestia, the ponies, and mat looked at us when we walked in.

"Hello Najmi, sit down and eat with us." Celestia said to me. I nodded and sat next to mat. I looked down at the plate in front of me and it was salad with tomatoes in it and slices of apples in it.

"What's up mat." I said to him.

"Hey najmi how did you sleep?" he asked me.

"Not good I have something shocking to tell all of you." I said and everyone in the dining room turned to look at me. I told everyone the meeting I had with Dark, the secret about the wristband and her being in the rift for 125 years, almost getting raped, her feeding off of my spiritual energy, the lust spell, her black magic, and the abilities that I and mat will get if I screw her. The ponies were confused and mat was shocked.

"So that's why I had that strange feeling in my gut, damn I'm sorry najmi if I knew what was going on I would have been there to stop her from casting the lust spell on you." Mat said to me.

"You wouldn't stand a chance mat some of her black magic is in you too." I said to him.

"Oh crap, well that sucks." He said to me. Celestia was pondering about the situation.

"I think you know what you're dealing with najmi." She said to me and levitated a book from a shelf in dining room, the title of the book said "Legends of Equestria" on the front cover.

"Now my little ponies you're going to hear of a different species of Unicorns that Equestria has thought to be legends and you're going to learn about them and I'm the only one that knows about them, Luna doesn't know they exist." Celestia said to the mane six. Twilight had a look of excitement and curiosity in her eyes. Celestia flipped through the pages with her magic and stopped to look at me.

"You're dealing with a Nightmare Unicorn." She said to me. Me and mat looked at her confused.

"What's a Nightmare Unicorn?" I asked her. She looked down at the book in front of her and began reading.

"**Nightmare Unicorns are a different breed of unicorns that use dark energy as magic; unlike regular unicorns there magic is deadly and unstable. If they can't control it, the dark energy will consume them and transform them into a creature called Sprawl. They are also parasites and need to have a host to feed on their spiritual energy to quench their hunger and make their magic more powerful. A lot confuse them of being demons but they are not, for they are sucking out energy to survive. They are not evil, there sucking out energy just like a leech or a parasitic worm. When they enter a host, they merge their mind, soul, and body with them and feed on their spiritual energy driving the host to slip into insanity, if the nightmare unicorn successfully binds with the host through everything, then the host will be transformed into a creature called a Reaper and the nightmare unicorn will become reborn into a more powerful nightmare unicorn. It is not yet clear where they originated from; they could have originated from Nightmare Moon's essence or came from the Everfree Forest. No one knows after all it is just a legend."**

Celestia stopped reading and me, mat, and the ponies were all blown away from what we just heard.

"So which you're saying is that if she bounds with me completely I'll turn into a Reaper?" I asked. Celestia nodded at me.

"Mat too, since he has some of her dark energy in him, he'll be driven insane and transform into a Reaper like you." Celestia said to me. Mat's eyes were glowing green with worry.

"How can we get rid of her?" I asked Celestia.

"We can't use the Elements of Harmony on her because she's not evil and she is not doing this because she wants too, she's doing this because she **has** too." Celestia said to us.

"Just like a damn leech or a tape worm." I said with dismay.

"Ow! My chest!" I said rubbing my hand on my chest, damn her.

"Yep, that's her every time she feeds on me I feel pain in my chest like someone's punching my rib cage." I said to everyone. Everyone gave a sympathetic look.

"You poor thing." Rarity said to me.

"I know that big meanie hurting my najmi!" Pinkie said.

"This is very fascinating; I didn't know there was another breed of unicorns how interesting." Twilight said with a nerdy voice.

"They sound very scary." Fluttershy said with a silent voice.

"If she was out here, I'd buck her so bad!" Rainbow said with anger. I stood up and put my hand on rainbow's back.

"Its ok rainbow and thank you for looking after me you're awesome." I said to her giving her a smile.

"Yeah…I'm…pretty awesome am I." Rainbow said stuttering.

"And none of you stand a chance against her, like the book said her magic is not like mine or twilight's and it's very unstable." Celestia said to everyone.

"We will deal with Dark later right now I'm hungry." I said out loud. Everyone agreed and started to eat. The ponies talked with each other and Celestia while me and mat ate our food in silence. While everyone was distracted I pretended to drop something on the floor and went under the table I whispered to the wristband.

"Is all of that true dark." I whispered to it and it began to glow black faintly.

"_Yes it's all of it is true, you will turn into a Reaper when we fully bond with each other."_

I heard her voice in my head.

"You think you're so big, you are not going to take my body and soul." I said.

"_Hehehe, we will see about that my host and your energy is so delicious…"_

I heard lustfulness in her voice.

"I will get rid of you, you damn parasite." I said with a little anger.

"_My you're so cute when you are upset, it makes my marehood so…"_

"Ahh fuckin gross!" I said and hit the wristband interrupting her and the wristband stopped glowing. I stood back up and continued eating with no one noticing.

**Authors Note: Funny stuff going on here :D**


	17. Why Resist Me?

**Authors Note: And we finally reached the first sex scene well not full sex yet but foreplay :D**

**Chapter 17: Why resist me?**

After eating our break feast, we all started to talk about general things of Equestria. Celestia explained the Elements of Harmony, Nightmare Moon, and all the different types of creatures in Equestria.

I now knew what that lion creature is now, it's a Manticore, and it's still ugly as hell though. As she was telling me and Mat this, I started to yawn because I didn't get that much sleep because of Dark, I stood up from my chair.

"Hey, Celestia thank you for break feast, but I need to take a nap; I'll be back in a few hours." I said to her.

"Alright enjoy your rest Najmi." Celestia said to me with a smile.

"See you later!" The Mane 6 said to me with a smile.

"Later man, I'm going to morph into the Hawk and explore more of Canterlot." He said and stood up and morphed into the bird and flew out the window soaring through the sky. I waved good bye at him and walked out of the dining room and went back to my bedroom.

After walking through some halls and going up a flight of stairs I reached my room and opened the door and closed it behind me. I walked to my bed and took off my black sweater and my white t-shirt; I also took off my black and red Nikes and my black socks.

I decided to take off my black pants because I've been sleeping in them for 1 to 2 days. I was now only in my boxers and I was still wearing my dog tag with flames itched on it that I got from my Uncle that was in the Military.

I walked to the balcony and looked at the nice blue sky. I felt the breeze blow on my Brown skin and it felt very refreshing. I stared at the blue sky for 2 minutes and I finally came back inside.

I took off the Wristband and set it down on the Nightstand by the bed. I walked in the bathroom and went to the sink. I turned it on and splashed warm water on my face; I wiped off my face with the towel on the sink and looked at the Mirror.

Dark Fusion was standing next to me smiling in the mirror, I looked to my right and left to see she wasn't next to me. She was in the mirror with my reflection.

"_I know you will turn into a Reaper if we mate, but you need to know that it's a good thing, you'll still be yourself just with my dark energy coursing through your veins."_

She said to me in the Mirror.

"I don't want to hear it Dark, I need to rest." I said to her reflection in the mirror.

"_But wait, I can make you feel good…"_

She whispered with her eyes half closed, making her stare look seductive and cute at the same time.

"Don't want to hear it Dark." I said to her and walked out of the bathroom. I went to the bed and prepared myself for a Nap. I grabbed the blanket and crawled into bed facing the ceiling. I closed my eyes and pondered how my family and friends were doing back on Earth and wondered if they noticed that I vanished.

"_Do my parents know that I'm gone? No, they can't, because there on their Honeymoon. Bogey…my Puppy…he's barking like crazy because he hates being alone. I…I have to find a way out of here…especially away from Dark…"_

After closing my eyes for 2 minutes, I started to feel this intense Sexual urge go through my body. I opened my eyes to find I had a fully erect Hard on and my cheeks felt hot. I quickly look at the Nightstand and to my horror; the wristband was not resting on it.

I heard giggling and looked down to see something crawling around in the blanket and Dark Fusion popped her head out of the blanket on top of me while giving me a lustful smile.

"Ahh, shit." I said with shock, she giggled at my reaction.

"It's going to be alright, I'll make you feel good." She said and before I can say anything, she kissed me on my lips. I tried to resist, but the intense Lust put my reasoning and common sense in a deadlock and my arms wrapped around her neck as we kissed.

Despite her left eye glowing Black through her mane, her right eye looked beautiful. She used her tongue to explore my mouth, licking my teeth and pressing and slithering around my tongue.

It was strange because I was making out with a Pony and even though her mouth is a little bigger than mine, it still felt good. After kissing for a minute, we separated with our saliva hanging from our mouths.

Surprisingly, her mouth tasted very sweet…even though she was a Pony, her mouth didn't smell of Oats like the Ponies and Horses on Earth. Then again…this isn't a regular Pony that I'm kissing…

"I can't believe I made out with a Pony, those damn Furries are getting to me now." I said and Dark giggled.

"Your mouth is warmer and sweeter than a stallion's, I love your species!" She said with excitement. She bucked the blanket off the bed and came close to me. My hand slipped down to her marehood and touched it. She gasped as I touched her marehood.

"And… I love those things… on your arms called Hands…ahhhhh…" She said while gasping in pleasure as my Hand rubbed her marehood…

Her marehood felt…almost Human, I don't know what a Human woman's vagina feels like since I'm a Virgin, but I'm positive that a Human one isn't really hot or have a lot of muscle control, or so I read from Horse and Human Anatomy Books.

I then inserted 1 finger into her marehood, which caused her to moan loudly, her marehood felt amazing…her muscles were squeezing my finger like a vice and her insides felt so hot and wet. Her marehood was the mixture of a Horse's and Human's Vagina.

Human because her Vagina and Anus was small, because Horse's had huge Anuses. Horse because her marehood was hotter, wetter, and had greater muscle control and she had a thick _Labia_ covering her Vagina and Clit that you had to use your fingers to move it out of the way to see them, just like a Horse.

Nonetheless…it was 90% Horse and 10% Human…it wasn't a straight up Horse Vagina you find at a Farm or Ranch...it was different and unique.

She went down and began licking my member. I moaned in pleasure because it felt great, since she was a Pony, her tongue was longer then a Human's tongue. I felt pressure build up in my member and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Dark…I'm…going to cum." I said while I placed my hands on her head, forcing her to deep throat me. She looked at me and sucked even harder. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I came moaning loud, Dark swallowed all of cum as I felt it gush out of my member. She released her mouth from my member.

"Wow, and your foal maker tastes even better then the Stallions." She said while licking her lips. I went back to fingering her and decided to do it harder, she was moaning loudly as I fingered here.

"Oh! Najmi it feels so good I'm close too!" She yelled with pleasure. I fingered here harder while she was holding me tight. She screamed making the room shake with dark energy she had in her. I pulled my finger out of her marehood to see my finger was covered with Black juice.

Normally the Vagina juice would be a Clear or White liquid, but…hers was Black…and I immediately knew I wasn't going to have regular Sex with a Supernatural Pussy…

"Now, that's out the way time for us to really connect." She said with lust.

"What the fuck? How come your not tired?" I asked her. But, then it hit me…she's Supernatural and she has dark energy, of course she won't get tired THAT easily.

"Because of the dark energy I have, I can go all day if I want too." She said and straddled herself aligning her marehood and my member. I was trapped…I was going to give my Virginity to a talking evil dark magic Pony from another world. No one to help or save me now…

"Your mine now." She said and she rubbed her marehood against my member, her juices already leaking on to the tip of my member and she started to drop down, but before she can insert my member into here marehood.

There was a Black light that flashed in the room. We stopped to see what the Black light was and found a Unicorn mare with black fur and her left eye glowing Red. Her mane was Red with a Black streak through it and her Cutie Mark was a Black Star with a Red dot in the middle of it. Dark looked at the Unicorn annoyed and irritated.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" Dark said to the Unicorn.

"I just came to check up on you." She said to Dark. I stood up from the bed.

"Hey. who are you?" I asked the unicorn.

"Oh, I'm Dark Fusion's little sister Red Thunder!" She said with happiness.

"Well this can't be good she has a sister, I hope they don't force me into a threesome with them." I said with dismay…

**Authors Note: Wow what a shocker lol**


	18. Thunder and the Nurse

**Authors Note: Oh uh! Dark has a little sister, is this trouble for Najmi?**

**Chapter 18: Red and the Nurse**

I crawled out of bed and put my cloths on while Red Thunder was staring at Dark.

"Go away little sister I'm busy." Dark said with an annoyed tone to Red.

"Sorry big sister, but I came to get you because father and mother need our help back at the Shadowbane Glades." Red Thunder explained to Dark.

"Why not! Can't they help themselves!" Dark said angrily at Red.

"It's because the other Nightmare Unicorns are preparing for the celebration called Hash Night and mother and father wants us to be there to help for the celebration." Red explained to Dark.

"Well how long till I have to stay at Shadowbane Glades?" Dark asked her.

"You need to stay with us for a couple of days." Red said to her. Dark was surrounded by the black aura with rage.

"What! But I have my host and lover right where I want him!" Dark said with rage.

"Worry about your host and lover later, we need to go and I see why you chose him, he's a cute specimen." Red Thunder said while eyeing me.

"Back off little sister, he's mine." Dark said to her.

"Awwww!" Red complained.

"But there is another male specimen like him." Dark said.

"Yay!" Red cheered. Dark turned to me.

"Well it seems I have to go for a while, so you'll be safe from me for a couple of days. You still have a little of my dark energy in you, so you still have your abilities without me." She said to me.

"Damn that was close I'm safe for now." I said with happiness.

"But when we come back, I and my little sister are going to milk you and mat's foal maker dry." She said with her and Red Thunder making a lustful smile at me.

"Well it looks like me and mat are going to be screwed later on, were going to have a got damn foursome." I said with dismay.

"See you later my little najmi!" Dark said.

"Yeah see you later we will be back soon!" Red Thunder said to me. The both of them were surrounded by the black aura and they vanished before my eyes. I put on my shoes and walked out of my room, I needed to find mat and see if the dark energy was affecting him while me and dark were doing foreplay.

**Mat's Point of View**

**Canterlot Hospital**

I woke up resting in a white bed with white sheets. I didn't know what happened, I was soaring through the sky feeling the wind on my feathers, but then I felt the dark energy spike through my body causing intense pain. All of a sudden I transformed back into a human high in the sky over the Canterlot homes where the rich ponies stay in. I plummeted through the sky and crashed into the houses that I was flying over and I blacked out when I landed in the houses. I heard hoof steps behind the white door, and the door was opened. My eyes met an earth pony with fur as white as snow and her light pink mane was tied into a ball and she had light blue eyes. Her Cutie Mark was a red cross with tiny hearts around it; she was also wearing a white nurse hat that also had the Red Cross on it just like her Cutie Mark. She trotted up to the side of the bed.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" The white pony said with a sweet motherly voice.

"I'm doing fine and who are you?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"My name is Nurse Redheart; I transferred here from Ponyville so I can help the sick rich ponies." She said.

"That's awesome and thank you for nursing me back to health." I said and stood up from the bed.

"Wait, how can feel better already?" she asked making a confused face.

"Well I'm uber human so I'm fine." I said chuckling causing her to giggle at me.

"I wonder why the dark energy inside me was hurting unless…Holy crap! It must be from Dark Fusion having her way with my bro Najmi!" I said with panic.

"Wait who is this Dark Fusion?" Redheart asked me.

"Don't tell anyone this but she's a Nightmare Unicorn." I said and she had a look of terror in her face.

"A Nightmare Unicorn! But they are a legend! They can't be real!" Nurse Redheart said with shock.

"I know now please keep it a secret." I said to her.

"Alright and I heard a lot about you mat from the mares." Redheart said.

"About what?" I asked her.

"Your amazing voice at the welcoming party that pinkie threw when you were in Ponyville." Redheart said.

"The news of your nice voice spread at the Ponyville Hospital and I heard about you from nurses, doctors, and the patients." She said to me.

"That's awesome that you think my voice is cool." I said to her and I walked over and gave her a hug, she was surprised of the sudden hug but she wrapped her arms around my stomach.

"Hey you want to go get something to eat with me? My shift is over now."

"Sure I am hungry from that flying." I said laughing and she giggled. We walked out of the room and went to the Canterlot Buffet and I put my arm around her back causing her to blush. I hope najmi is ok, since I didn't turn into a Reaper that means something must have stopped Dark from mating with najmi and I was glad. We trotted together on the streets of Canterlot while Redheart was giving me a warm smile and it felt very nice to be happy again.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Canterlot Halls**

I ran through the halls trying to find the mane six or mat. I ran down a flight of stairs and came to a large balcony that was overlooking the mountains. I walked and looked around at the sky to see if I can find mat. All of a sudden a paper appeared in front of me causing me to jump back; it was surrounded by black aura and vanished when it hit the ground. I picked up the paper and began reading it.

"_Dear Specimen,_

_It has came to my attention that my daughter Dark Fusion has been talking about you ever since she came back to us and so is her little sister. They have told us what a fascinating creature you are and they say you come from another world. I would like to meet you and see why my daughter really loves another species instead of a stallion, so if you are reading this you will be transported to Nightbane Glades_

_Sincerely,_

_Dark Fusion's Father_

After reading it all of a sudden I was surrounded by the black aura from the letter. I tried to run but the black aura was engulfing my legs. The aura consumed all of my body and then it consumed my head and all I saw was darkness.

**Authors Note: Whoa will najmi survive in the Nightmare Unicorn's territory? Well Nurse Redheart love Mat? Find out next time on New View! :D**


	19. Hanging Around

**Author's Note: Let's see what's going on with Mat, Najmi is not present in this one. Lol**

**Chapter 19: Hanging Around**

**Mat's Point of View**

**Canterlot Café**

Redheart and me sat at a table and waited for our waiter to come take our orders. We decided to go to a café instead of a buffet because it was really crowded and expensive.

"Oh, I'm still wearing my mane net, I'll take it off." She said and took it off with her light pink mane dropping on the back of her neck. The waiter finally came and gave us our list that we can eat. I picked mine up and all I saw was different kinds of fruits and vegetables which made me happy because I love eating plant matter, my eyes were glowing yellow with happiness. Redheart looked at me.

"I really love how your eyes glow, they are beautiful." She complemented me.

"Thank you Redheart." I said to her.

"No problem and I heard so much about you." She said to me.

"What have you heard about me." I asked with my eyes changing green because I didn't want her to come on to me.

"I heard how great your voice was when you sang at Rose's house where Pinkie threw the welcome party for you and your friend." She said to me.

"Oh yeah, everybody loved my voice haha." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah your voice was so popular Ponyville is still talking about it, when I was working at Ponyville Hospital before I came here, I would hear the nurses, doctors, and even the patients talking about your singing." She said to me with a smile.

"That's cool looks like I'm going to be big when I come back to Ponyville." I said chuckling while she chuckled with me. We returned reading our list and I decided to pick an apple juice drink and my meal is a salad with sliced oranges and apples on it. Redheart told me she chose a hay shake and apple pie which sounded good. The waiter came back and took our list and went to the kitchen to prepare our food. I and Redheart talked about everything in general about Equestria, how long she's been a nurse, the serious injuries she would see on poor ponies, and the day she got her Red Cross Cutie Mark. The waiter came back with our drinks and set it down on the table. I drank my apple juice and it tasted better then the apple juice back on earth, sometimes I think I should stay here because I had nobody that liked me back on earth and the government is looking for me, At least Najmi has friends and family that he cares about. I pondered but my eyes turned purple. Redheart looked at me confused.

"What's wrong mat? Your eyes are now purple." She said to me.

"Well, when my eyes turn purple I'm sad." I said to her.

"What's making you depressed?" She asked me.

"Back in my world I had no friends or family, najmi is the only true friend I have and some other ponies are my friends, najmi has a family and friends to go back to I have nothing awaiting me back." I said with a sad tone.

"Oh you poor thing." She said and trotted up to me and gave me warm hug. My eyes changed to yellow. The hug from a pony was better than a hug from a human because their fur is soft and fluffy and has more feeling in it. She let go of me and sat back on the chair. Personally this mare was the only one that I could talk to easy, the other mares would try to get in my pants. Something about this mare is really strange, I feel safe and at peace around her like I trust her, she was emitting this graceful aura that made tranquil. I think I know why she became a nurse, so she can help others. It made me feel good that I finally met a pony that wasn't trying to get in my pants, Rarity and Rainbow are cool, but sometimes they advance towards me and Redheart never tried anything on me when we first met, she could have mated with me while I was sleeping in the Hospital bed. As I pondered, the waiter came back with our food. He gave the pie to Redheart and he gave me my salad.

"Enjoy your meals." The waiter said to us and trotted away to service other ponies. We ate our food and the fruit and salad tasted better than the ones back on earth. Redheart ate her pie which looked really good. She looked up after swallowing a piece of it.

"Do you want some of my pie?" She asked me. I couldn't say no to her.

"Sure Redheart I would like some thank you." I said to her.

"No problem mat." She said and pushed the pie over the table with her muzzle towards me. I picked up a little bit and ate some, it was cherry pie and it was really good. We ate our food in silence for a few minutes. After eating our food the waiter came back with the bill and put it on the table. I decided to see how much the food was and looked at the bill.

"Hmmm, 20 bits? What are those?" I asked Redheart. She used the napkin on the table to wipe her face with her hoof.

"Oh, bits are the currency we use her to pay for stuff." She said to me. She took out coins.

"Those look like gold coins from Europe." I said to her. She looked at me confused.

"What's Europe?" She asked me.

"It's a place in my world, it's very cool." I said with a smile causing her to smile back at me.

"That sounds great, anyway let's get going." She said and put the coins on the table for the waiter to get. We walked out of the Canterlot Café and on the street. The rich ponies were still giving me strange looks and disgusted looks; I didn't care about them because Redheart is my real friend just like najmi. We trotted on the street side by side passing mobs of ponies.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked her.

"I have to get back at the Canterlot Hospital to help the ponies." She said.

"It was great hanging with you Redheart I'll visit you." I said.

"No don't visit me here, I'm heading back to Ponyville tomorrow you can see me at Ponyville Hospital." She said giving me a smile.

"See you later Redheart." I said and she came up to give me a hug.

"I'll see you later to mat." She said and trotted away. All of a sudden a rainbow blur was in front of me and I saw Rainbow Dash in front of me.

"Hey mat! I heard you crashed are you ok?" She asked me.

"Haha I'm fine rainbow and I'm feeling good, you want to race?" I asked with excitement with my eyes still glowing yellow.

"Oh ok, you want to go big guy let's go!" She said and took off in the air with a big smile on her face. I morphed into the hawk and flew after her. Since something stopped Dark from mating with najmi I wonder what najmi is up to right now.

**Author's Note: That was really sweet of Redheart and don't worry readers you all want to know what happened to Najmi, it will come in the next one :D**


	20. Nightmare's Haven pt1

**Author's Note: Now we switch back to Najmi and see what happened to him :D**

**Chapter 20: Nightmare's Haven Pt1**

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Location Unknown**

I opened my eyes to find I was lying on the ground and the black aura vanished around me. I stood up and looked at my surroundings; I was in grassland, but all of the grasses and plants were dead. I looked up and the sun was not orange or yellow, it was black. I walked around the field and I found a path with black gravel but I didn't know if I should follow it, but then I heard a voice.

"_Come to me specimen."_

The voice sounded like as if someone was whispering right in my ear but no one was around. All of a sudden, my right arm was surrounded by the black aura and it pulled me on the path. My legs started to walk on the path, I tried to stop them but something was making me walk like I was possessed, just like The Exorcist. I walked down the path while I was looking at everything o passed by, rocks, dead trees, dead bushes, and some critters moving about. I saw some birds too but they didn't look like regular birds in Equestria or Earth, the birds had either black, red, blue, and yellow feathers. Their beaks were longer then Finches and their eyes were glowing green or blue. The birds didn't look scary, they actually looked cute and they were chirping just like ordinary birds, I must either be in a Negative-Equestria or still in Equestria but in the deepest corner of it that none of the ponies have traveled or discovered yet. After walking for 6 minutes through the strange environment I saw a small town up ahead. The cottages were different then the Earth pony and Unicorn's cottage. The cottage walls were black, red, or green and there were iron fences all around the town, I'd say the town was about 1 or 2 miles long. There was a gate up ahead and two Nightcolt Unicorns were guarding it, they looked just like the Unicorns in Canterlot and Ponyville except their eyes were glowing. The guards on the right, his eyes were glowing blue while the guard on the left, his eyes was glowing purple and they were wearing black armor on their heads, backs, legs, and chest. I walked up to them and they gave me a hostile stare.

"What are you creature? Speak!" The guard with the blue eyes said to me. Before I could say anything, a voice spoke to them.

"_At ease guards, I have him under my control, let him through the gates."_

The voice said to them.

"Yes sir!" The guards said at the same time and opened the gate. I walked through with the black aura still pulling my hand and forcing my legs to move. As I was walking I looked at the town, there were Nightmare and Nightcolt Unicorns all over the place and their eyes were glowing black, red, blue, green, purple, and brown and their mane were either black, white, red, brown, gray, and orange. As I was walking the ponies were giving me looks.

"Mommy, what creature is that?"

I heard a small filly say about me.

"I don't know what the creature is, but it has such a sweet body and soul that I would so have it as my host."

I heard the mother of the filly say to her.

"Hmph! This creature is ugly, I don't like it!"

I heard a Nightcolt say.

"Ahh fuck you asshole." I said to the colt. He gave me a glare.

"I don't know what those words mean but I do know those don't sound good, you creature." He said with a snort.

"Whatever man back up out of my face." I said to him.

"Well I never!" He said and trotted away.

"Damn what a pussy." I said as I continued walking through the town. The Nightmares were giving me lustful looks while some Nightcolts gave me hostile looks. After walking through the town for 3 minutes, the black aura vanished from my hand and my legs stopped moving on their own, I was now standing in front of a black cottage.

"Please, come in." I heard the voice say behind the door. I put my hand on the door and opened it to see a Nightcolt sitting on a white couch in the living room. His fur was dark green and he had brown glowing eyes, his mane was orange and his Cutie Mark was a triangle with 3 dots in them. I walked in the room and closed the door behind me. He stood up from the couch and trotted towards me and studied me. He trotted around me looking at my every feature like he was sizing me up, after 12 seconds of examining me he finally stepped back.

"My daughters were right, you are a strange creature." He said to me.

"Yeah and you must be the legendary Night Unicorns that Celestia was talking about." I said to them.

"Yes we are, we keep ourselves hidden from the regular ponies because they fear us for our unstable magic and our hunger for the body and soul of another creature." He said to me.

"Yeah I understand that." I said to him.

"So, tell me what creature you are and where did you come from." He asked me.

"My name is Najmi, and I'm a Human from a world called Earth where my species rule." I answered him. He gave me a fascinated look.

"That's interesting, my name is Greenfall, but you can call me Green." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you and what is this place?" I asked him.

"You are in our little town called Night Forge located in the darkest corner of Equestria and the place that you showed up in was Nightbane Glades, we are preparing a celebration in it." He explained to me.

"And I'm so happy that Dark Fusion is back home, ever since she was a filly she would dream about meeting another creature that's not from Equestria and all of a sudden she vanished and I never thought I would see her again." He said to me.

"It's alright, she's back now and if you're wondering how I got here in Equestria is because she showed up in my world and brought me here." I said to him.

"That is why I wanted to see you, ever since she came back home she doesn't even care about us, all she does is talk about you and wanting to leave us to come back to you." He said to me.

"Yo if it makes you feel better I don't even like her, she's eating away at my spiritual energy it hurts like fuck." I said to him.

"That is the problem, once a Nightmare Unicorn finds her host and lover, they stick with them, it's a little different with Nightcolts." He said to me.

"That sucks, so where are they anyway?" I asked him.

"They are outside preparing for Hash Night our celebration." He said to me.

"Oh that's good because Dark has been trying to 'bond' with me ever since we met." I said to her.

"Good because if she finds me here then I'll be screwed… literally." I said.

"Would you like some tea?" Green asked me.

"Sure I would love some." I said to him and he went to the kitchen while I sat on the white couch.

"Damn, this shit just keeps getting crazy I swear man haha." I said to myself as I laughed.

**Somewhere In Nightbane Glades**

"This is not fair! I want to see my lover again! I just want to have my hoofs around him and taste him!" Dark said with irritation.

"I know you really love that creature but we must work." Red Thunder said to her. Dark was surrounded by the black aura.

"Wait, little sister…this is strange…but I can sense Najmi's presence here." She said with a growing smirk on my face.

"Father must have summoned him here! Nothing can stop me now! Not even my parents!" She yelled with joy.

"Big sister if he is here then can I have…"

"No Red Thunder he is all mine." Dark cut Red off.

"I can finally mate with him and milk him dry of his foal maker! Oh my little host I'm coming!" Dark said and trotted fast to Night Forge with her sister running after her. As Dark ran, her tongue was licking her lips wanting to feel her lips pressed up against Najmi's lips.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Dark Fusion's Cottage**

Greenfall gave me the cup and I started to drink it. The tea was really good and it warmed my tummy.

"Thank you for the tea Green." I said to him.

"No problem Najmi." He said to me giving me a smile. All of a sudden I got a shudder on my shoulders like something bad was about to happen.

"Are you alright your shuddering?" Green asked me.

"Oh, I'm alright and I'm going to take a nap on the couch the tea made me sleepy." I said.

"Alright I'll be outside and I'll lock the doors so Dark or her little sister can't get you." He said to me and trotted out of the cottage. I grabbed the hood from my hoodie and placed it over my face. I lay down on my back on the couch and closed my eyes; this place just keeps getting stranger by the days.

**Author's Note: Oh no! Dark knows he is here well she get what she wants? :D**


	21. Nightmare's Haven pt2

**Author's Note: Didn't update on Friday because I wanted it to be longer and we have some epic stuff going on in this one please enjoy my first long ass chapter :D**

**Chapter 21: Nightmare's Haven pt2**

I woke up and grabbed my hood from my face and took it off, the cottage was still silent and nobody was around. I stood up and stretched my back and arms. I decided to listen to my music while I'll wait for Greenfall or his wife to come home. I took out my IPod from my pocket and put the ear buds in my ears and turned on my IPod. I scrolled through my list decided to play Young, Wild and free by: Wiz Khalifa since I didn't listen to that much rap ever since I got here.

_So what we get drunk? So what we smoke weed? We're just having fun, we don't care who sees. So what we go out? That's how it's supposed to be, living young and wild and free…"_

I bobbed my head back and forth as I listened to my rap and then I heard someone knocking on the door. I took the ear buds out and turned off my IPod and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" I said.

"Your lover." I heard a familiar voice that sent a chill down my spine.

"Oh shit, how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Hehe, I can sense your body and soul and I missed you so much najmi." I heard Dark said behind the door.

"Damnit, Dark you only been gone for 40 minutes." I said with irritation in my voice. She giggled.

"Oh, how I missed when you get mad at me for being naughty." She said with lust in her tone.

"Man, Dark your sexual lust is worse than a teenage boy in puberty and I'm a damn teen!" I said with anger causing her to laugh.

"Well why don't you let me in and we can continue where we left off when my little sister interrupted us." She said with a lustful tone.

"Ha! Too bad Dark you're not going to get me because your dad locked the door." I said with triumph. She giggled.

"I can teleport inside silly!" She said causing my blood to run cold. I heard giggling and I slowly looked behind me to see Dark giving me a lustful smile.

"Wait, now dark I really don't want to be a Reaper." I said backing away from her.

"It's ok, besides I think you'll enjoy being a Reaper." She said with lust while trotting towards me. I ran away from her down some halls and ran into a dark room and closed the door behind me. I flicked on the lights and the room was very Gothic, the bed was black and so where the blanket and the pillows were white, there was no window in the room and the dresser was dark brown. There was a picture of Dark Fusion with her family when she was a filly, and I got to admit that Dark looked pretty cute when she was a filly. Suddenly a black flash of light shined in my eyes and I found dark lying on her bed with a devious smile.

"Hehehe, you're in my room, I always wanted to mate with somepony in my room." She said licking her lips. I quickly turned to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"You're not going to get away; I put my magic on the door so you won't leave me." She said with a smirk. My heart skipped a beat. I turned around and frowned at her causing her to giggle.

"Oh, for fucks sake! I'll just make out and finger you damnit!" I said with anger causing her to smile very big.

"Come to me and make me whole…" She said with her mouth watering from lust.

"Yeah, yeah calm down you horny pony." I said with irritation making her giggle slightly. I took off my sweater and my t-shirt and my pants and I was in my boxer, she stared at my body hungrily. Dark climbed under her covers and motioned me to come over. I went under her blanket and she pulled the blanket over our bodies with her hoofs, I got to admit feeling Dark's body against mine felt well because she was so warm. She climbed on top of me and buried her face against my chest, rubbing her face back and forth.

"Your body feels so good, I never did like the stallions because their fur would cause a lot of friction and heat, while your body has no fur and your skin is smooth and fleshy." She said while rubbing her left hoof around my collarbone.

"Hey, what is It with you about mating with another species, what's wrong with stallions?" I asked her. She stopped rubbing her face against my chest and looked up at me.

"They are boring, it's always the same with colts, and they are they pathetic, I wanted my mate to be very unique." She said staring in my eyes with her left glowing eye and her right silver colored eye.

"In my world we humans only mate with each other and it is a taboo to screw something that's not human." I said to her.

"Interesting, ever since I got back my father and mother didn't like me mating outside of my species." Dark said to me.

"Yeah your father told me about how you've been talking about me ever since you came back." I said.

"Yeah to be honest, I actually don't care about my family I want you." She said as she snuggled against my chest.

"Well unlike you I have friends and family I need to go back too." I said to her.

"Alright we did enough talking, now kiss me najmi." She said with lust.

"Fine damnit." I said and she giggled. I wrapped my arms around her neck and I pulled her into a kiss. Dark wrapped her arms around my neck and we exchanged saliva to each other's mouth. The second time kissing Dark felt very strange, I was actually enjoying kissing her. My dick became fully erect and we wrapped and slithered our tongues together. She held me tight against her warm body and I stroked her mane as we made out. I felt something wet dripping on my legs and found out it was her wet marehood. After making out for 3 minutes, we pulled our face away and we were breathing hard with saliva hanging from our mouths.

"Wait a minute, if I insert my dick into your marehood I will become a Reaper right?" I asked her. She looked at with saliva still hanging from her mouth.

"Yes, for me to become bound to you, you must insert your foal maker into my marehood." She said with a smile.

"Call me crazy but kissing you is giving me thoughts about screwing you…Wait! What did I just say!" I said with a panic. Dark smirked at me.

"Oh, it looks like somepony got attached to me." She said happily.

"Got damnit, I guess I've got use to you, and for now on we will only do foreplay." I said. Dark's eyes sparkled with joy.

"YAY! We can finally-!"

"No penetration at all." I said interrupting her.

"We are going to do it soon." She said with a devious smile.

"Yeah, whatever let's just get the foreplay over with you dirty mare." I said and Dark smiled happily. I can't believe I just told a pony to have foreplay with me, but it's ok, it's not really sex and I hope it doesn't hurt Mat. Dark bucked the blanket off her bed and slid down to my thighs. She grabbed my dick with her hoofs and began rubbing it, it felt uncomfortably.

"Dark, stop using your hoofs, you're going to cause friction on my dick." I said to her. She stopped.

"I'll use my mouth then." She said and stuck out her tongue and was mere inches from my dick in till the door was suddenly busted open. Dark stopped and we looked to see who busted the door open. It was Greenfall, Dark Fusion's father.

"Daughter get off of him right now!" Green yelled at Dark. Dark looked at her father annoyed.

"You can't stop me father, I'm a little filly anymore and my dark energy is stronger than yours!" Dark yelled back at him.

"That's where you're wrong; I've learned a new spell." Green said to her. Green's horn was surrounded by brown aura and his horn shot a brown laser at Dark, but she dodged it.

"If I have to fight you to get what I want, then so be it!" Dark yelled and she was surrounded by the black aura.

"Shit, I'm getting out of here!" I said and stood up from the bed, grabbed my cloths and ran out of the room. I went in the living room while I heard magical sounds. Dark shot black lasers at her dad, and he created a magic barrier that stopped them. They were fighting for a min, shooting lasers at each other. Green stopped shooting.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled and he was surrounded by the brown aura and he incased Dark into a magic trap.

"What! How can this be!" Dark said confused. Green charged up his power and sent a ball of brown energy towards Dark and it hit her. I put back all of my cloths except my hoodie and I walked up to Green. Dark was lying on the floor sleeping.

"Hey man, what did you do to her?" I asked Green. The brown aura around him vanished.

"I put a memory spell on her, she won't remember who you are and her personality will revert back when she was a filly." Green said to me.

"Damn that's awesome man." I said with a smile.

"But it's not permanent and the spell will fade in a few hours." He said to me.

"Well that sucks." I said. Dark began to wake up and slowly stood back on her hoofs, she looked at Green happily but when she puts her eyes on me she gets a confused face.

"Father, what is that creature in our house?" Dark asked Green.

"I'll explain later, your mother and sister are waiting outside to have lunch let's go." Green said to Dark. She trotted out of the room with her still giving me a confused look.

"Come eat with us najmi, you haven't met my wife and other daughter." Green said to me.

"Sure and I already know about Dark's sister, she wants me too just like her." I said to him.

"Don't worry if Red Thunder tries anything, I'll put a memory spell on her just like dark." He said reassuring me.

"Ok, thank you for protecting me and having me eat with you guys." I said to him.

"No problem najmi." Green said to me. We walked outside of the cottage and we went to a table where 3 Nightmares were sitting at, one was Dark Fusion, the other was Red Thunder, and I came across a Nightmare I haven't seen yet. She had black fur and her mane was gray, her right eye was glowing purple and her Cutie Mark was a red octagon with 6 black dots in it. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ahh so you must be the creature Red was talking about." She said to me.

"Yeah I'm a human and my name is najmi." I said to her.

"What a nice name, my name is Black Star." She said to me.

"Come sit with us at the table." She said and I walked over and sat down on the chair. I looked down to see a plate with a sandwich filled with maggots and grass that almost made me puke. Green looked at me confused.

"Is something wrong? You don't look so good." He said.

"Oh…I'm...fine so I thought you Nightmares and colts only feed on spiritual energy." I said to him.

"Yeah we do, these maggots have a little energy in them and the grass is in it just to give them a kick." He explained to me.

"Alright I'm not hungry anymore." I said to him.

"Ok, hold tight we're going to go to the Nightbane Glades after we eat." Green said to me. I nodded to him and chilled on the chair. Green and Black was eating silently, day dreaming while they ate their maggot sandwich, Dark Fusion was eating but she was staring at me confused for the entire time, and Red Thunder was giving me a lustful look while she was licking her sandwich like it was ice cream. While I was waiting for the family to finish eating, I took out my IPod and put my ear buds on and turned on my IPod, I scrolled through the list and played Best I Ever Had by: Drake while I closed my eyes and bobbed my head.

"_You know a lot of girls be…Thinking my songs about them; this is not to get confused, this one's for you. Baby you my everything, you're all I ever wanted. We can do it real big, bigger then you ever done it. You be up everything, other hoes ain't never on it. I want this forever; I swear I can spend whatever on it. Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up. When I get, I promise that we gon live it up. She make me beg for it till she give it up, and I say the same thing every single time. I say you the fuckin best, best I ever had…"_

After my music ended, I opened my eyes to find the family staring at me confused.

"This device I have is called an IPod, it can hold over thousand songs and my species created it." I said to them. The family was astonished.

"No wonder why dark really loves you, your species is far more advanced then ponykind." Green said to me.

"Thank you green." I said to with my smile. Black grabbed the plates and went back in the cottage.

"We are going to get ready to go." Green said to me and trotted away. I felt something brush against me and looked to see Red Thunder smiling at me.

"Since my sister can't mate with you because of the spell can I-"

"No red don't even think about." I said to her.

"Pleeeeaasseee!" She said giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"No and since you have been good and haven't tried anything, I will give you this." She gave me a confused look; I stood up from the table, kneeled down and kissed her on her forehead.

"There now go get ready." I said to her. She trotted away giggling up a storm with her face turning deep red. Dark trotted towards me hiding behind her mane.

"So, you come from another world?" She asked me.

"Yeah I do." I answered her.

"You know, I've always wanted to meet another creature from another world." She said still hiding behind her mane; she looked very cute because she reminded me of Fluttershy.

"Yeah that sounds cool." I said not interested to explain everything to hear since she'll remember everything in a few hours. Green came out of the cottage with his wife wearing a bag on their sides.

"Alright everypony let's go." He said and the family trotted away from the cottage with me following. As we trotted through Night Forge, the Nightmares were still giving me lustful looks while the Nightcolts were giving me hostile looks, I stuck my middle finger at them causing them to get confused for what I was doing and I chuckled at their reaction. I took out my IPod again because the walk was getting boring and got my ear buds on and turned it on. I put my ear buds on and scrolled through the list and picked Living On The Edge by: Aerosmith.

"_Theres something wrong with the world today, I don't know what it is. Somethings wrong with our eyes. We're seeing things in a different way, and god knows it ain't his, it sure ain't no surprise, were living on the edge..."_

I turned off my IPod and took off my ear buds, I put it back in my pocket and I noticed we were no longer in Night Forge, we are in the place I was teleported from Canterlot.

"Ok we are here; now let's go find the other Nightmares and colts, honey you stay here with najmi, dark, and red." Green said to Black.

"Alright honey be careful." She said to him. Green trotted away from us. I decided to sit down on the dead grass and chill. Dark was standing next to me hiding behind her mane. I motioned her to come to me and she sat next to me. I put my hand in her mane and stroke and pet it like a dog and she was relaxing like a puppy getting his belly rubbed. Dark was actually cute when she's not lusting after my body and soul. Red was looking at us with a sad face.

"Alright you too red, come over here." She smiled very big and she made that squee noise when ponies get excited or very happy or something. She trotted and sat on my left side and I used my left hand to stroke her mane, the pony's mane felt a lot like human hair but it was very different. Black was looking at us with a smile.

"Awwww isn't that sweet." She said to me.

"Well what can I say the ladies love me haha." I said while laughing. Black chuckled at my statement.

"Yeah they do and you want to watch out." She said to me.

"Watch out for what?" I asked confused.

"If you don't know what Hash Night is, it's a celebration where we mate all night with no rest. The regular ponies over there call it Rutting Day and there holiday is about to come in a couple of weeks I think. Hash Night is coming in a couple of days and we need to prepare a place where we can mate." She said to me.

"Looks like the regular ponies aren't the only ones having a big ass orgy." I said.

**Authors Note: My first long ass chapter not to bad :D**


	22. Her Big Red Heart

**Author's Note: Well, we saw what happened to Najmi; let's see what's going on with Mat :D**

**Chapter 22: Her Big Red Heart**

**-Mat's Point of View-**

…**Canterlot Tower Roof…**

I was sitting on the very top of Canterlot looking down at everything while Rainbow was sitting next to me. I couldn't beat Rainbow in a race, because she was too fast for me.

"Haha that was fun, Mat!" Rainbow said holding my right arm.

"Yeah, I just couldn't beat you, you're too fast." I said with a smile causing her to hold my arm tighter. We heard wings flapping and we looked behind us to see Fluttershy.

"Excuse me, Rainbow and Mat, but we have to go back to Ponyville, the others are already waiting for us and I can't find Najmi anywhere, so I think he's already in Ponyville." Fluttershy said to us with her cute quiet voice.

"Alright, are we going to take the Train again?" I asked her.

"Yes, the others are waiting for us at Canterlot Train Stop." She said to us.

"Ok let's go then." I said and I morphed into the Hawk and flew with Rainbow and Shy. We soared through the sky over the Canterlot homes and the rich Ponies. After flying over the buildings for 7 minutes, we finally reached the train stop.

"All aboard!" The Conductor Pony yelled. I changed back into a Human and hopped on the Train with Rainbow and Shy in front of me. I walked down and saw the Mane Six sitting at the end of the lane.

"Hey guys, great to see you again." I said with my eyes glowing light Blue.

"Oh, it is good to see you again too, darling." Rarity said to me. I sat on the bench looking out of the window, Rarity trotted over and sat next to me. I looked at her.

"Rarity what have you been up too?" I asked her.

"I was around Canterlot collecting supplies for my clothing." She answered me.

"Alright, that sounds cool and what have the rest of you been up too." I asked the Mane Six.

"I've been in the Canterlot library reading all kinds of books." Twilight said with a smile.

"Ah was searchin' for good ol supplies that mah big brother Mac can use to plow the fields." Applejack said to me.

"I was looking all over for Najmi! But I can't find him! Silly filly must be in Ponyville already! Can't wait to show him my room and do naughty thing with him!" Pinkie said in a hyper voice.

"I also was looking for Najmi, but I couldn't find him anywhere and I gave up and went to the Canterlot Food Market to get food for my little Animals." Fluttershy said in a sweet voice.

"I went to go see the Wonderbolts and that's when I came to see if you were alright." Rainbow said.

"Well it's good everyone had fun in Canterlot, now I'm going to be a Celebrity in Ponyville because of the singing I did that day." I said.

"Yeah, your voice was awesome!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"Yes, I never heard a Pony or another creature that can sing so lovely, dear." Rarity said with a smile.

"Thank you everybody." I said with a smile with my eyes changing to Yellow. The Train started to roll away from the stop and we were not in the city anymore, we were in the Mountains close to Canterlot. I decided to take a Cat Nap so the trip would go by faster. I closed my eyes and I dose off as the train kept a rollin…

"_Mat the only thing your good for is fighting." I heard a voice said. I looked through the test tube to see a Military General staring at me. I tried to move but the chains bound my legs and arms in the Test Tube and the glass was reinforced. A Man wearing a Lab coat walked up to the General._

"_Sir, we have made good progress on him, he's vitals are in shape." The Man with the Lab coat said to the General._

"_Good, run more sessions on him, his only purpose is to fight in wars." General said to the Lab coat Man._

"_Yes, sir." The man responded and vanished from my sight. The General walked up and stared at me in the Test Tube._

"_Mat, no one loves or cares about you, you are a super weapon for the Government. You will be one of our first super soldiers." The General said coldly. My eyes were glowing Green the entire time. A Woman wearing a suit and tie walked over to the officer._

"_General Price, is Project Delta coming together?" the Woman asked him._

"_Yes, he is coming together; the scientists will put him to sleep again for further testing." The General said to her. All of the sudden the water in the Test Tube was bubbling and I saw a metal door closing over the glass that let me see everything. _

_The door closed over the glass and all I could see is the white light beaming under me in the test tube and the writing on the metal door that said __**Delta 001**__ on it. I just wished someone would come save me, but no one loves or cares for me, the General is right. I closed my eyes and wished for someone to wake me from this nightmare…_

"Darling wake up!" I heard a voice said and caused me to open up my eyes in shock. I was sweating profusely with my eyes glowing Green and I looked around to see that I was in the Train with Rarity sitting next to me.

"Dear, are you alright? You were shaking in your sleep." Rarity said. I looked at her with my eyes glowing Green.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just had a bad dream." I answered her.

"It's alright darling, we finally arrived to Ponyville." Rarity said to me. I stood up from the bench and hopped off of the Train and walked out of the train stop with Rarity following me.

"Where are the other Ponies?" I asked her.

"Twilight and everypony else went back to their homes, since you don't have a place to stay you can sleep at my house." Rarity said with a smile.

"That sounds great Rarity, but I need to go to Ponyville Hospital." I told her. She looked at me confused.

"Why, do you need to go there are you hurt?" She said to me.

"No, I'm going there to meet a Pony, I'll see you at your house later." I said to her.

"Ok, darling see you later." She said and trotted away from me. My eyes glowed light Blue thanks to Rarity calming me down when I woke up. I didn't know where the Hospital was, so I asked a Stallion and he told me where to go.

I took a 15 minute stroll through Ponyville in till I finally reached the Hospital. It looked just like a Human Hospital. I opened the door and walked inside, even the inside of it looked like a regular Human Hospital. The Ponies with an injury looked at me confused but then smiled.

"It's him! He's the guy that sang that beautiful song!" An Earth Pony mare with large White bandages on her legs yelled with excitement.

"He's so cool, I want his Autograph!" A Pegasus Stallion with bent wings said. I walked while ignoring the Pony Patients and walked up to the Desk with an Earth Pony Stallion sitting on the chair.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a Pony named Nurse Redheart, do you know where she is?" I asked him.

"Yes, she had to come here from Canterlot early because she wanted to nurse the little fillies and foals." He said to me.

"Cool, so where is she at?" I asked him.

"She's off of her shift, last time I saw her she was at the very top of Ponyville Hospital." He said to me.

"Ok, thank you sir." I said and walked through a hallway. I climbed a couple of flights of stairs and came across the door to the roof, I opened it and there she was. Staring at the sky, with her beautiful light Blue eyes, and her mane blowing gracefully in the wind without her Mane net.

I walked up to her and she turned around to see who it was. The second she saw me, she smiled very big and she threw herself on me.

"Mat you're here! I'm so glad to see you again!" She said with joy while holding me tight and I hugged her back.

"Yeah, it's great to see again." I said with my eyes glowing Yellow. She let go of me, but something was wrong with her…

"What's wrong Redheart?" I asked her. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I have something to tell you." She said to me.

"Sure, what is it?" I said to her.

"Well you see…I love you." She said and before I can say anything, she hugged me and kissed me passionately with my eyes changing to green. The kiss was a lot different than the kiss Trixie gave me.

Trixie's kiss was forceful and lustful while the kiss from Redheart was loving and caring. Redheart separated from my lips.

"I'm so sorry Mat, I know you're not a Stallion, but I really love you." She said to me with a sweet voice. I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. Redheart is the only girl or mare that loves and understands me; I had this strange feeling inside of me.

My eyes changed into a color that I never thought it would change too. My eyes were glowing light Pink which mean's I love someone. Redheart was the only one to show me love and compassion, Najmi too, but I and he are in a Step-Brother relationship and I came across no girls that liked me because they thought I was a freak.

I think I'm actually falling in love with a Pony and you know…I don't really care if she is a Pony and I was Human, she is by far the nicest girl or mare I ever met.

"I…love you too Redheart." I said to her and I hugged her tight. She nuzzled against my chest and I felt something wet dripping on my pants, I looked to see her wet marehood. She let go of me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm in Heat because of mating season." Redheart said blushing.

"It's ok; Redheart and I want to mate with you." I said to her. She looked me surprised. I was in disbelief that I wanted to make love with a Pony, but she was the only one to love and care for me so I don't care if it's Taboo to love another Species.

"You really want to mate with me?" She asked me.

"Yes, I do because I love you; you're the only female that showed me love and affection…unlike the girls from my world." I said to her.

"Ok, Mat please be gently, it's my first time." She said.

"It's, ok Redheart it's my first time too." I said to her. She nodded at me and we began to kiss passionately. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her neck, we exchanged saliva to each other's mouth.

After kissing for a minute we separated with saliva hanging from our mouths, my Hard-on was sticking out of my pants.

"Take it out Mat." Redheart said to me. I took off my Crimson Hoodie and my shirt, shoes and pants and I was now naked.

"Wait, Redheart what if someone catches us up here." I said to her.

"Oh, don't worry about the other Ponies, the door is locked and Pegasus aren't allowed to fly on top of the Hospital." She said reassuring me.

"Alright, now we can do it." I said.

"Please, rutt me…Mat I want it inside..." She said shaking her flank at me. Redheart got into Doggy style and I aligned my member to her marehood. I was about to give my Virginity to a Pony and I didn't care. I slowly inserted my member into her and then thrusted all the way in. Redheart made a shriek.

"Ahh! It hurts!" Redheart said with pain. I could feel the warmth and wetness of her marehood on my member; I think her Vagina is warmer than a Human female's one…plus, she has a thick_ Labia_ like a Horse Vagina…but, it still felt a little bit Human…

"Do you want me to take it out?" I asked her.

"No, don't take it out rutt me…" She said to me. I nodded and slowly thrusted my member in and out of her marehood while she was moaning and grinding her teeth. As I thrusted I stroked her beautiful white fur and rubbed her Red Cross Cutie Mark causing her to moan loudly.

I kissed her back as I was slowly plowing her.

"RUT ME FASTER MAT!" She yelled with pleasure and I thrusted harder making her moan with a lot of pleasure. I was getting very close to climaxing.

"Redheart…I'm…going to cum." I said to her.

"PLEASE LET IT GO INSIDE OF ME! I WANT YOUR HOT FOAL JUICE!" Redheart screamed with pleasure and I grabbed her flank and came hard. My Seed filled Redheart's marehood to the brim and I collapsed to the ground sitting down.

Redheart's body was shaking and I can see my Seed dripping out of her marehood. She shakily walks over to me and sits next to me.

"I love you, Mat." Redheart said to me.

"I love you too, Redheart." I said and we kissed and sat together looking up at the clouds…

**Author's Note: There we go the very first real sex scene, the NajmixDark Sex is going to be better detailed and longer, this was my first sex scene XD**


	23. A Bump in the Night pt1

**Author's Note: I had enough time to update because I didn't go to kickboxing today because my parents were late and for the song that's coming up go to YouTube and type it in "Welcome to the Black Parade" so you can sing-a-long while you read to make it enjoyable :D**

**Chapter 23: A Bump in the Night pt1**

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Nightbane Glades**

I sat next to Dark stroking her mane and Red's mane too. We sat waiting for Green to come back but he still didn't show up. I looked at Red, Dark, and Black.

"Yo, girls do you want to hear some music?" I asked them.

"Sure, let's hear the music from your device." Black said to me while Red smiled and Dark gave me a confused look. I grabbed my IPod from my pocket and turned it on. I put it on speaker so that everyone can hear; I scrolled through my list and picked Welcome to the Black Parade by: My Chemical Romance and the song came on while the ponies listened.

"_When I was a young boy, my father took me into a city to see a marchin band. He said "Son_

_, when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" He_

_said "Will you defeat them your demons and all the non-believers, the plans that they have_

_made. Because one day, I'll leave you a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the Black _

_Parade."_

_*Guitar Solo*_

_Sometimes I get the feelin she's watchin over me and other times I feel like I should go. When _

_through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the street, and when you're gone we want you all to_

_know…We'll carry on and though you're dead and gone, believe me your memory will carry on,_

_We'll carry on. And in my heart I can't contain it. The anthem won't explain it. A woman sends _

_you reelin from decimated dreams, your misery and hate will kill us all. So paint it black and take _

_it back, let's shout it loud and clear. Do you fight it to the end we hear the call…To carry on!_

_We'll carry on! And though you're broken and defeated, your weary widow marches. On, and _

_on we carry through the fears, oh, oh, oh, Disappointed faces of your peers oh, oh, oh, Take a_

_look at me cuz I could not care at all. Do or die, you'll never make me, because the world, will _

_never take my heart. Go and try you'll never break me, we want it all, we wanna play this part._

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry, I'm not ashamed, I'm gonna show my scar. Give a cheer for all_

_the broken hearts. Listen hear because it's all we are. I'm just a man; I'm not a hero, just a boy._

_We wanna sing this song. I DON'T CARE! We'll carry on!..."_

After the music ended the ponies were speechless.

"That song was so beautiful." Black said to me with a happy face. I looked over to see dark crying.

"Dark, why are you crying?" I asked her. She looked at with tears dripping down her cheeks.

"That song…reminds me of my father…we went together to the annual Shadow Parade when I was a filly…we sat together and watched the parade…he asked me that I should be the leader of Night Forge…But I told him that I was weak and I cried and he held me tight." Dark said while her tears dripped down her face. I didn't know how to react to this because Dark is actually stronger than most Nightmares and colts but she doesn't know that because of the memory spell. I just decided to cheer her up.

"It's ok Dark, you will get strong one day." I said and I grabbed her and pulled her close to give her a hug. She smiled and nuzzled against my neck with her arms around me. If dark didn't have this lust for my body and soul, I actually wouldn't mind having her around as my companion but not a damn lover. Red looked at her sister with irritation, probably because she wanted to be held tight by me.

"Alright, come here red." I said and she smiled and cuddled against me. All of a sudden we saw a brown flash and it was Green who teleported in front of us with a look of worry on his face.

"The Sprawls are coming! We have to leave now!" He said with panic. I stood up from the ground.

"Sprawls?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"They are the Nightmares and colts that transformed into the Sprawls if they didn't feed on any spiritual energy and there coming this way!" He said with panic. We heard high pitched squealing and roaring from the distance.

"Damn those things sound like the Stalkers from Dead Space 2, hate those fucking high pitch roars." I said. Red and Dark stood up and trotted towards Green with a look of fear on their face. The roars got closer and surrounded us that running wasn't an option.

"We have to fight them there getting close." I said. Green looked at me confused.

"But they are powerful, and I can't handle them by myself my magic isn't strong enough." He said.

"You can't handle it, but she can." I said pointing at Dark Fusion.

"But she has the memory spell on her and she doesn't know that she's the most powerful Nightmare." Green said.

"Remove the memory spell." I said to him.

"But…" He said.

"Remove it now, so she can transform into the wristband and I can use her power." I said. He nodded and pointed his horn at Dark; he was surrounded by the brown aura and shot a ball of brown energy at her causing a bright brown light to flash. When I opened my eyes, dark was transformed back into the wristband. I picked it up and placed it on my right wrist.

"_It's great to be back my lover."_

I heard dark said in my mind.

"Whatever, we have company." I said and the roaring and shrieking grew closer, I focused on the wristband and the wristband turned into the black blade. Green, Red, and Black were in battle stance with their horns charging up power and we saw rustling and movement in the bushes. I gripped the blade in two hands.

"Alright everyone, let's smack up some bitches." I said bracing ourselves for the Sprawls.

**Author's Note: Awesome now we reach our first fight scene, next chapter will be longer :D**


	24. A Bump in the Night pt2

**Author's Note: Warning: This chapter contains awesome ass kicking blood and gore; Let the bodies hit the floor!**

**Chapter 24: A Bump in the Night pt2**

I held the black sword high ready to swing at the Sprawls. We heard shrieks and roars and they finally came out of the bushes. They looked disgusting; their fur was gone and been replaced by black energy pulsating on their bodies like as if was a beating heart. Their mane was gone and they were bald and their teeth didn't look dull like the Nightmares, colts, or the regular Unicorns, earth ponies, and Pegasus; Their teeth was razor sharp just like a shark's teeth. Their eyes were glowing red with rage and their hooves weren't flat, they were curved like daggers and they were drooling black slime from their mouths while their tail wasn't a pony tail, it was transformed into a red snake with green glowing eyes, they looked like something out of Dead Space or Silent Hill. I looked at them disgusted.

"Shit, is this what you turn into if you don't eat any spiritual energy?" I said with disgust. Green nodded his head at me.

"_Yes we do, that's why I feed on your spiritual energy to prevent me into transforming into those."_

I heard Dark said in my mind.

"Damn, that sucks I feel bad for you dark." I said.

"_Hehe, someone cares about me."_

Dark said teasing me.

"Whatever, let's kick these bitches ass." I said gripping the sword tight. The Sprawls charged at us with fury and making high pitched roars. Green was surrounded by the brown aura and shot lasers at the Sprawls, some got vaporized by them but the rest were fast and dodged it like a ninja. Red and Black concentrated their magic to make a force field around us stopping the waves of Sprawls from tearing us to shreds. I ran out of the force field and held my sword up high.

"LET'S GO! MOTHERFUCKERS!" I yelled and the Sprawls ran roaring at me. I rolled to the side dodging their charge and used my sword to slash a Sprawl's leg causing it to squeal in pain and black slime poured out of its leg. It fell to the ground and squealed in agony as its blood poured on the ground. I quickly stood up because another one was running towards me and I decided to stand perfectly still. When it got really close, I stuck out my sword causing it to penetrate through its skull and body impaling it, it died instantly. I kicked it off of my sword and the blood just slid off the blade like water. I thought of a really good idea; I held the sword up at like a spear and threw it at 3 Sprawls and it flew fast like a bullet, impaling all 3 of them like a barbecue stick. When the sword hit the ground, it glowed with black aura and it flew back to me and I grabbed it.

"Awesome! Just like the Jedahs from Star wars!" I said excitedly, but while I was yelling in approval one of the Sprawls used his hooves to buck me in my stomach causing me to fly back 5 yards. I stood up groaning in pain holding my stomach.

"_Nopony hurts my lover!"_

I heard Dark yell in my mind. All of a sudden the sword vanished and I felt this surge of dark energy from the wristband spike throughout my body. I kneeled down from the intense energy, but the Sprawls jumped on me snarling.

"Najmi!" I heard Green yell. After seeing darkness for a few seconds, my eyes start to glow black and a burst of dark energy incinerates all of the Sprawls that jumped on me. I was surrounded by the black aura and the ground I was standing on was cracking from the intense power.

"Wow, I feel like a Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z!" I said with excitement. The Sprawls ran at me and I raised my right hand and shot a burst of black electricity at them causing them to shake violently and squeal in pain. I summoned the black sword on my left hand while I had black electricity on my right hand, I ran and sliced in diced them like a knife through butter and shocked them with my right hand. There was black blood all over the ground from the Sprawls; I looked over to see Green vaporizing them with his magic while Red and Black still concentrated the force field around them.

"For fucks sake, how many are these things?" I yelled as I chopped a Sprawl's head off with my sword and its blood spouting out of its neck like a fire hydrant.

"I have no idea, how these things keep coming!" I heard Green yell.

"Damn I'm starting to get tired." I said while shooting a burst of electricity killing another Sprawl. I kneeled down on the ground and sliced the Sprawl's legs and chest that ran up to me when I was kneeling to rest.

"_Don't worry; you're never tired when you have me."_

I heard Dark said and all of a sudden I felt energized and I wasn't tired anymore. My eyes were still glowing black and I was still surrounded by the black aura. I heard hoof steps behind and before I can turn around, something bite me in my shoulder. I turned around quickly to see that a Sprawl's tail snake was latched on to me. I took my sword and slashed off the snake with it making a dying squeal and I stabbed my sword through the Sprawl's eye socket and all the way through the skull and pulling it out with its eye ball impaled on my sword.

"Damn, I've seen intense killings and decapitations in Dead Space, but this shit takes the cake." I said. The poison from the snake's bite was hurting my shoulder that I gripped it in pain.

"_Poor thing, I'll take care of it."_

I heard Dark said and the pain from my shoulder was gone and I felt good again. I stood up but I was bucked from a Sprawl and was on the ground lying in pain.

"_ENOUGH IS ENOOUGH!"_

I heard dark yell with rage. The wristband slid off of my wrist and there was a bright black light and I opened my eyes to see Dark Fusion lying by me, I stood up in pain.

"You can hurt my family, you can hurt my friends, but when you hurt Najmi…YOU DIE!" Dark said with intense rage. I looked over to see Red and Black stopped the force field to cower in fear of Dark Fusion and I saw Green was trying to hide his fear for his daughter but he couldn't. Dark's right eye was no longer silver, it was glowing black just like her left eye and all of sudden she was surrounded by pure dark magic. She levitated in the air with all the Sprawls roaring and squealing at her.

"SUFFER THE WRATH OF DARK FUSION! THE SAVIOR OF THE NIGHTMARES!" She yelled and she was enveloped by a bright white light. I closed my eyes and I heard a whoosh sound. All was silent; I opened my eyes to see that all the Sprawls were turned to ash. They crumpled to the ground in a heap; I stood up and saw Dark Fusion coming down with the air from the power. Her right eye wasn't glowing anymore and it returned back to silver, she landed and trotted up to me and pulled me in a bear hug.

"I'm glad you're ok najmi and I missed you so much." She said licking my cheek. I honestly didn't know how to feel about her, she scares me even more because she has great power. I have to watch out for her later; Red, Black, and Green came up from the ashes of the dead Sprawls. I walked up to them.

"This is strange, but even though you ponies look like you're from a anime or cartoon this was some bloody shit." I said.

"That's why we don't live with the earth ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasus because they're afraid of us, we can kill and destroy when we have too but them; They always seek to find peace or they just run away from the problem." Green said to me.

"I feel you man, no different than the human race." I said.

"Anyway, let's go back all this fighting made me sleepy." I said.

"Hooray!" The family yelled and we trotted out of Nightbane Glades. I walked and Dark came up to me and held my hand in her hoof as we walked. I looked at her and she smiled at me as we walked; That was a awesome fight, but now that Dark doesn't have the memory spell on her I hope that she doesn't rape me while I sleep, I thought as we trotted towards Night Forge.

**Author's Note: Oh yeah one hell of a fight glad everyone enjoyed the blood :D**


	25. In the Bedroom

**Author's Note: Now they return back to Night Forge and judging by the name of the chapter, it's time for Sex! Bring your Sunscreen, because this chap is hawt!**

**Please, leave a Review and tell me how I did on the Sex.**

"_It's never as sweet as the First Time." –__**Najee**_

**Chapter 25: In the Bedroom**

We walked together and finally reached the gates of Night Forge, Dark was still holding my hand in her hoof as we walked. We passed through the gates and we were back in Night Forge; as we trotted, the Nightmares and Nightstallions were giving us strange looks.

"It's her! It's Dark that killed all the Sprawls!" We heard a Nightstallion yell. Dark looked at him annoyed.

"Yes, I killed those worthless creatures; now leave me alone, I'm walking with my Lover." Dark said with a irritation that made the Nightstallion look away in fear. As we trotted I pulled my hand out of her hoof and walked next to Green.

"Hey Green, how come Dark is so powerful?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Since she was floating in the rift for 125 years, the dark energy inside of her increased tenfold, making her the most powerful Nightmare in the entire town." He said to me. I looked at him confused.

"What, how old are you Ponies?" I asked him.

"I'm 267 years old and my wife Black Star is 253 years old and my little daughter Red Thunder is 196 years old, what about you? What age do you Humans die at?" He asked me. I looked at him astonished.

"Damn, you guys are so old! We Humans don't live that long, some of us are even lucky enough to make it in 90s before dying." I said to him.

"That's pitiful, what age do you Humans start maturing?" Green asked me.

"Between the ages of 1-9 we are babies and between the ages of 10-12 we are Pre-Pubescent Teens. Between the ages of 13-19 we are fully fledged Teens and nearing Adulthood and the ages of 20 and up we are now Adults." I said. Green, Red, Black, and Dark looked at me with interest.

"Fascinating, you Humans are interesting creatures." He said to me.

"Thank you very much, Green." I said giving him a smile.

"So, can you tell me what are ages you Nightmares and Nightstallions mature at?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"At the ages of 1-180, we are fillies and foals and between the ages of 181 and up, we are fully fledged Nightmares and Nightstallions." He said to me.

"Teehee, so I just became a grown Nightmare a few years ago, cutie." Red Thunder said to me. Dark glared at Red causing her to hide under her mane.

"Wait, so if Dark was gone for 125 years as a filly, how old is she now?" I asked him. But before Green can say anything, Dark cut him off.

"My little sister was 170 years old when she was a filly and I was 179 years old when I was a filly and before I transformed into a grown Nightmare I ran away in the Rift. Since I was in the Rift for 125 years, I am now 304 years old." She said to me. Green and Black were astonished.

"That's impossible! Nightmares and Nightstallions can't live pass the age of 300! The dark energy inside them is too unstable for them to control!" Black said with shock.

"Yeah that is strange; Nightmares and Nightstallions will lose their ability to control the dark energy when they reach age 300. However…I heard tales when I was a little Colt that you can keep aging and bypass age 300 if you have a Host or drink special Potions." Green said

"Well it's because I've been feeding on some very good spiritual energy." Dark said while giving me a look of hunger and lust in her eyes.

"Since I'm older then you Father and more powerful then you, I'll be the leader of the Family." Dark said giving Green a sly grin.

"You're not that powerful I can still-"Green tried to finish but Dark interrupted him.

"And don't even think about using that memory spell on me, because I can now use it against you and it won't have any effect on me." Dark said giving a devious smile to her Dad. Green sighed.

"Alright daughter, you're the Nightmare of the house now, but be responsible." Green said with a defeated tone.

"Yay! I'm the leader now!" Dark said excitedly. Green looked at me.

"You never told us, but how old are you?" Green asked and Red, Black, and Dark all had their eyes on me.

"I'm 17 years old, which means I'm still a Child, but I'll be a grown up in 3 years." I said to them.

"Ahh, you're still very young that's good." Green said. I looked over to see Dark licking her lips lustfully.

"My, I didn't know you were that young, oh! How I can't wait to have you in bed!" Dark said with lust and excitement. That horrible thought went through my mind, since Dark is all powerful nothing can stop her from mating with me…

"Here we are finally home." Green said stopping my train of thought. I looked around the streets to see the other Nightmares and Nightstallions letting out a yawn and going in their cottages for sleep.

The Black Sun that didn't shine and had no light and the Moon was out, but the Moon didn't shine bright with White, the Moon was Green which was really strange.

We walked inside the cottage and closed the door and everyone let out a yawn including me. Killing monsters can be really exhausting. I decided to sleep on the Couch like I did last time.

"Good night everyone." I said.

"Good night, dear." Black said and trotted away.

"Yes, good night Najmi, you'll need the energy for…tonight." He said hinting whats going to happen to me tonight. Dark was going to screw me like crazy…

"I apologize; we did the best we could to hold her off." Green said sadly.

"Just go easy on my daughter…actually, I should tell her to go easy on you…" He said ashamed.

"It's ok; I'll find a way to stop her…" I said, but Hopelessness washed over me. Green nodded and trotted away. Dark vanished somewhere, she must have gone to her room, I had a bad feeling she was setting up something for me…Red teleported next to me.

"Have fun with my older sister and good night!" Red kissed my cheek and teleported away.

"Shit…" I said with dread.

I lay down on the Couch facing the ceiling and I grabbed my IPod from my pocket and put on my ear buds and turned it on. I scrolled through the list and picked _**Dream Police by: Cheap Trick**_; I put on my hood from my Hoodie and tried to sleep while my song came on…

"_**The Dream Police, they live inside of my head.**_

_**The Dream Police, they come to me in my bed.**_

_**The Dream Police, they're coming to arrest me oh no!**_

_**You know that talk is cheap, and those rumors ain't nice.**_

_**And when I fall asleep, I don't think I'll survive the night, the night!**_

_**Cause they're waiting for me, they're looking for me.**_

_**Every single night, they're driving me insane, those men inside my brain.**_

_**Well, I can't tell lies, cause they're listening to me.**_

_**And when I fall asleep bet they're spying on me tonight, tonight!**_

_**I try to sleep, they're wide awake, they won't leave me alone.**_

_**They don't get paid or take vacations, or leave me alone.**_

_**They spy on me, I try to hide, they won't leave me alone.**_

_**They persecute me; they're the judge and jury all in one, hahaha!**_

My Music ended and I was fast asleep. All of a sudden, I started to feel something wet on my legs. I opened my eyes to see that all my clothes were off and I was completely naked and I wasn't on the Couch, I was in Dark's room…in her bed.

I saw movement under the blanket and lifted it to see Dark lying against my body with her wet marehood dripping on my legs.

"Alright, Dark I had enough of this; can we make a Pact or something?" I asked her. She looked up and thought of it.

"Well, there is a way, you can let me drink your Blood and so when we mate, you won't be a Reaper." She said smiling and I face palmed.

"You mean we could have done that this whole time, what the fuck Dark!?" I yelled at her, she only giggled at my anger.

"Sorry, I forgot about that." She said grinning at me.

"Alright, I'll give you some Blood." I said and summoned the Black Sword and stabbed myself in my right palm. A few drops of Blood came out and Dark came over to drink some of it. She stopped and all of a sudden my hand was healed and it wasn't bleeding anymore. I looked up to see Dark on top of me with her face full of lust.

"Alright, I know you've been waiting for this for a long time, but go easy on me, I haven't screwed any females in my world." I said.

"Oh, I will and I'll show you beautiful things." Dark said with lust.

"Let's go you horny ass Pony!" I yelled and Dark grabbed my face with her hooves and kissed me really hard. We explored each other's mouth and tangled our tongues together and swapped saliva with each other, after kissing for a minute we stopped with strands of saliva stretching from our mouths.

"Your kissing is better than any Human girl I ever kissed." I said and shocked at what I was saying, but that was just the Lust in me that was talking. Dark giggled at me and pushed the blanket off of her bed and went down to my neither regions.

She stuck out her tongue and started licking my member like it was ice cream, it felt very good and I just sat back and relaxed. Her Pony tongue was hotter and wetter than a Human's tongue and it felt really good.

She inserted my member in her mouth and sucked on it which caused me to moan from the pleasure. Her mouth was even hotter and wetter than her tongue; the Pony's body seems to be warmer than a Human's body.

"Mmm, does dthat fhell ghood…?" She was trying to talk while sucking my member, but it made her speech impaired and her talking vibrated through my member, adding more pleasure to her foreplay.

She stopped sucking my member and started sucking my Testicles, which caused me to moan in pleasure. As she sucked my Testicles, she used her hooves to jerk off my member. Her hooves were actually soft and not hard and rough like a Horse's hooves back on Earth.

"Y-Yes…it does…ahh…" I moaned in pleasure. She stopped sucking my Testicles and went back to sucking my member, staring in my eyes while she did it. She used her hoof to rub my Testicles while she sucked on my member; I felt pressure build up…

"Dark, get ready for some hot cream." I said holding her head which made her deep throat my member. She easily deep throated me because her mouth was big since she was a Pony and she didn't even gag. My member was throbbing and I was really close…

"UGH!"I grunted loudly filling her mouth with my Seed and she swallowed all of it without missing a drop. She released her mouth from my member

"Hehe, it still tastes better then the Stallions now take care of my marehood." She said. She climbed on top of me and turned around in the _**69 **_position and her marehood was right above my face while her face was above my member.

I took my finger and stuck it inside of her marehood, causing her to moan in pleasure. I decided to lick her marehood to see what it taste likes. I used my fingers to move the _Labia_ aside and slowly licked her pink and fleshy opening, her _Labia _was the same color of her coat. Surprisingly, her marehood tasted like…Black Berries…

Her Vagina juices were Black like before and also tasted like Black Berries. I continued to lick it, earning moans from Dark, she then licked and jerked off my member, to get my member Hard again.

"Oh! Najmi! That…feels…good…keep…going, ~~Neigh!~~..." Dark moaned while neighing like a Horse. I was creeped out by it, but her Neighing sounded cute and adorable, especially with her having a Human voice. The regular Horse's was gruff and loud.

"Don't rock the boat baby; don't tip the boat over haha!" I chuckled while fingering her. She giggled, but the pleasure was too intense for her to laugh.

"Najmi…I'm…getting close! ~~Neigh!~~…" She yelled with pleasure. And the next thing I knew it…

"…~~NEIGH!~~…AHHHHHH!" She climaxed and yelled.

***Cottage Shaking***

Her climax was so potent that it shook the entire Cottage because all the pent up dark energy in her. She stood up and turned around, staring in my eyes with pure Lust.

"Ok, now that's out of the way, it's time for the main course." She said with her eyes half closed, making her stare seductive…

"Alright, I'm ready let's do this." I said with determination. I was baffled how I wasn't tired because when I Masturbated back at Earth, I would get tired from climaxing once and I'm never going to tell my Parents that I gave my Virginity to a Pony.

I mean, I had no way to fight back, I can try to push her off me and run, but she'll only get me with her dark energy and drag me back. I can't believe this…I was going to give my Virginity to something that isn't even Human.

She straddled herself and aligned her marehood and my member. She slowly dropped down and finally she plopped down, shoving my entire member into her marehood with me and her moaning loudly.

I couldn't describe the feeling…her marehood was so hot, wet, squishy, and…tight. Her fleshy walls clenched my member like a vice; my member was trapped inside her tight marehood. She threw up her head and moaned loudly, her ears dropping from the pleasure.

She then started to slowly ride me, my member getting clenched tightly by her walls every time I went inside her. Her marehood was viciously trying to milk me dry of my Seed.

"Oh! It feels so good ~~Neigh!~~ I haven't…had a foal maker…inside me…for so…long." She said as she went up and down. I gripped the covers of the bed because the pleasure was intense.

Even though I climaxed not too long ago, her marehood was that vicious and it was begging to be filled with my Seed, it brought me to my climax faster than expected.

"Dark…I'm cumming again!" I yelled while I used my hands to grip her soft flank, her flank was so soft that my hands sank a little bit into it.

"Shoot it inside of me! My marehood wants the taste of your hot foal juice!" Dark yelled. I came again filling her marehood with my Seed.

"~~NEEEEIGH!~~ YES!" She neighed loudly while bucking slightly, her walls milked my member dry of my Seed like as if my Seed was Water and the marehood was a Dehydrated Person.

After her marehood was done sucking me dry and my member finished unloading into the Black Unicorn. She slowly lifted herself up and a stream of my Seed dripped from her marehood like a Faucet and landing on my member and Testicles.

"Oh, no you don't! Stay in my marehood delicious foal juice!" She said while she used her hoof to cover her marehood. Preventing my Seed from spilling out.

"Ok, we are done here." I said trying to lean up, but she placed her hooves on my chest and pushed me down.

"We are not done here; remember that I can go all day." She said giving me a lustful smile.

"But not me, I'll burn out." I said to her. But, it hit me…she could use her dark energy to give me an endless supply of Stamina and replenish the Sperm in my Testicles…

"You're never tired when you have me around." She said grinning at me. Before I could say anything, she kissed me and she used her hoof to place my member back into her marehood. I tried fighting back and even tried to punch her, but she used her dark energy to hold me down.

She leaned down and put her mouth next to my ear.

"Shhh…don't fight it…just enjoy it…" She whispered in my ear while gently biting my Ear lobe. There was no point in fighting anymore, I gave up and continued having Sex with her. I mean, a guy should enjoy the Sex, I don't recall any guy ever being raped by a girl.

So, I just decided to go with it and screw her like she was my Girlfriend, after all, I don't want to be the first guy to be raped by a female. The Sex went on for a long time; we tried as many different sex positions as possible, to me being Dominant and to her being Dominant.

From Cowgirl to Doggy Style, we couldn't try some others because the Ponies aren't as flexible as Humans are. She drank cup loads of my never ending Seed and I climaxed in her marehood 4 times with it streaming out of her marehood like a river on to the bed staining it.

Her room was a mess because every time she climaxed, the Cottage shook, her Dresser fell on the floor and she just didn't seem to care that her room was being destroyed.

"A-Are you d-done yet…?" I asked weakly. She smiled at me.

"I was in the Rift for 125 years; do you know what it's like being in Heat with nothing to mate with? I couldn't even pleasure myself because I was a Wristband! So, no…I'm not finishing…anytime soon." She said while licking my neck. I groaned in pleasure and irritation.

"More! Najmi! More! Fill my body with ecstasy in till I go crazy!" She yelled with pleasure. I was lying on my back facing the ceiling as I grunted climaxing the 5th time in her marehood. So much of my Seed was inside her that it just flowed out every time my member came out, only to be thrusted right back into that vicious marehood…

"God, please don't hate me for having sex with a Pony…" I whispered and the last thing I saw and heard was Dark moaning in pleasure as she was going up and down on my member. I fainted and all I saw was complete darkness and silence…

* * *

Dark smiled at me when I fainted.

"Aww, somepony is tired. I'm glad I found my Lover, in fact…" She used her dark energy to levitate a small Gothic looking Paparazzi Camera.

"I'll take a picture of us." She aimed the Camera at me and her. She wrapped her fore legs around my neck and looked at the Camera with a smile.

"CHEESE!" She yelled.

***Click!***

The Camera flashed and a Photo came out of the Camera. She grabbed it with her hoof and looked at the picture. Dark was smiling in it while she was hugging my neck, I was sleeping. Dark then set the picture and Camera in her Closet. She then looked at me with Lust.

"You may be sleeping, but I can manipulate your foal maker." She smiled as my member was still Hard and resumed having Sex with me while I slept peacefully…

**Author's Note: Damn, that was awesome! How did I do?**


	26. Back to Ponyville pt1

**Author's Note: Sorry peeps D: this chapter is small because I had to do something next one will be longer I promise.**

**Chapter 26: Back to Ponyville pt1**

I woke up feeling very exhausted. I tried to move but my body was paralyzed, I forced my eyelids to open and what I saw shocked me. Dark was lying on top of my chest sleeping and my dick was still in her marehood, her face and fur was covered with my dried up cum. The bed was damp from all of my cum, which disgusted me. The sex last night was horrible, I felt like a sex slave. I started to regain my energy back and slowly pushed Dark off of my dick and stood up from the bed.

"Ow, my dick." I whispered in pain gripping my neither regions. My dick and balls were hurting like as if someone kicked me in the balls. I couldn't stand up because of the pain, so I crawled to the door. I got to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. I heard giggling which made my heart skip a beat; I turned around to see Dark lying on her bed in a seductive position and giving me a lustful look.

"Last night was beautiful my lover." She said while licking my dried up cum on her hooves.

"Shit dark, you're a got damn freak." I said with irritation causing her to giggle.

"I hope you slept well, because it's time for round 9!" She said with lust and excitement. I looked at her in shock.

"But I'm exhausted and my balls hurt." I said to her.

"Hehe like I said, you're never tired when I'm around." She said and after what she said, the pain went away and I was energetic.

"But I don't want too…" I said complaining. She used her magic and levitated me towards the bed.

"Well I'm fucked again." I said while she was giving me a lustful smile.


	27. Back to Ponyville pt2

**Author's Note: There I made the chapter longer and again sorry for the last one, I had to do some shit with my school work that was sent to my house (Damn the basterd who told my teachers that I had to make up work for the CST) Anyway enjoy this chapter and we got a rap song called Up by: YG, if you are not fond of Rap then you don't have to go to YouTube for the music just read it XD**

**Chapter 27: Back to Ponyville pt2**

Dark levitated me to the bed and put me down on my back. She got on top of me and rubbed her wet marehood against the tip of my dick.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you keep fucking me?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Because I haven't rutted for years and this is punishment for resisting me for so long." She said to me.

"After we do it again can we stop?" I asked. She looked at me with a devious smile.

"No." She said.

"Wait, what the hell do you mean by no?" I asked her.

"I don't need to leave my room because I have you, I can feed on your spiritual energy and rut with you as many times as I want." She said with a devious smile.

"What! But what about me? I need to eat and go to the bathroom!" I said with shock.

"You won't need to do any of that because my magic will stop all of your bodily functions." She said to me.

"Holy shit! Are you saying that I'm just going to be your sex slave!" I said with worry.

"Oh yes, let's connect our bodies together and never let each other go, let lust and love consume us together my lover." Dark said with lust.

"Shit! Somebody he-ahhh!" I was cut off because dark dropped on my dick and began going up and down. Dark plopped up and down on my dick moaning loudly.

"You're a bad boy for ignoring me!" She yelled with pleasure as I went deep in her marehood.

"And now…you're forever mine" She said huffing as she went faster. I grabbed her back with my arms and pumped her with my dick going even deeper in her gut causing her to moan loudly.

"Ahhh…your…foal…maker…is hitting…very…deep and it…feels so good." Dark said with drool hanging from her mouth. I felt myself getting close.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." I said.

"Me too, shove it really deep so your hot foal juice can heat my insides!" Dark yelled with pleasure. I took one last powerful pump and I came, filling her insides with my cum.

"Oh! Najmi!" Dark yelled and her orgasm was so powerful that it shook the cottage and the door to her room broke into pieces. She lifted herself off of my dick and my cum flowed out of her marehood like a faucet.

"That felt good, now for round 10!" She said with lust.

"Dear god will someone save me!" I yelled in panic. We heard hoof steps and Green, Red, and Black were standing in the door way, dark looked at them annoyed.

"Go away father, mother, and sister I'm rutting right now." She said with irritation. Green, Red, and Black were glowing with magic. Dark looked at them confused.

"And what are you-"Dark was interrupted as the family shot a brown light at her causing me to cover my eyes. I opened my eyes to find that dark was transformed into a black dove with her left eye still glowing black. I stood up from the bed and put on my clothes.

"Thank you so much for saving me you guys." I said to the family.

"No problem, we couldn't get any sleep last night because of dark rocking the whole house from her rutting." Green said.

"Yes and I hope our daughter didn't eviscerate your foal maker." Black said to me.

"No I'm fine, she told me that she said that she can use her magic to never make me tired and locked me in her room with her and never coming out; She's fucking crazy because she wants to have never ending sex with me." I said shaking with fear.

"I'm sorry to hear that, we Nightmares and colts can rutt forever if we want too, as long as we have spiritual energy to feed on, then we will be alright." Green explained to me.

"Alright and thank you for having me over but I must get back to my bro mat and the regular ponies." I said to him.

"Well about that, I forgot how to use the spell that transported you here." He said to me. I looked at him in shock.

"Wait so I'm stuck her with dark!" I said with panic.

"Now calm down, we have to go to Night Forge Library so I can remember the spell." He said to me.

"Oh ok, that's good." I said. Dark was chirping and tweeting angrily at her family. Red got a cage and put dark inside the cage making her peck and claw the bars angrily.

"That takes care of her, now let's go there right now." I said and put on my hoodie while following the family out of the cottage, leaving dark in the cage in her room. We walked on the streets towards the place; a Nightcolt trotted towards me.

"I heard all the noises last night from dark, are you ok human?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, that bitch is a sex freak!" I said. He nodded and trotted away from me. I took out my IPod and put on my ear buds, I turned it on and scrolled through my list and picked Up by: YG because the rap song really tells the situation I was in last night and the rap blared.

"_I beat the pussy up, up, up, up, up, up, up_

_I beat the pussy up, up, up, up, up, up, up_

_I beat the pussy up, up, up, up, up, up, up_

_I beat the pussy up, up, up, up, up, up, up_

_Yeah I eat but much rather beat it, dick your girl down, cuz I know she really need it._

_Yeah I get her wet, wetter then she ever been, now she tellin' me, that she gone tell all her friends._

_I'm ok bring all along, as long I can sting my tongue in between her thong._

_Yeah I'm nasty, I know you like it, lick your bottom lip baby girl you're gonna bite it._

_Yeah I go deep; I love her from the back. Arch that back, make that ass clap, make the pussy squirt._

_Yeah I got stroke, tell me where it hurts, spread them legs little mama watch you work, tell me what it is._

_Show me where it could be pussy on my lips, juice box taste good to me, put it on my tongue._

_Fill me on up, put it in your gut, tear that pussy up, up, up, up, up, up, up_

_I beat the pussy up, up, up, up, up, up, up…"_

My rap song ended and I took my ear buds off and turned off my IPod and put it in my pocket.

"Here we finally arrived." Green announced to everyone. It looked just like a human library but it had a dark and gothic presence too it. The columns were black and the features were red and green. We walked inside to see rows and rows of book shelves in the place. The library was bigger and longer then my high school gym.

"Now I just need to look for the teleportation spell." He said. I looked at him confused.

"Wait a minute, before we fought the Sprawls, you teleported in front of us." I said.

"That's because I was close, we need a stronger teleportation spell that can teleport you on the other side of Equestria." He explained to me.

"Alright let's look for it." I said.

"We'll look for it while you look for a dark energy book so you can harness it and learn to use new powers without my daughter." Green said.

"That's awesome! More powers I can learn, hell I could be just like Venom but with magic instead of the black goop!" I said excitedly. Green looked at me confused.

"Venom? That's all most like my cousins name, except he's called Venom Hoof because he can use his dark energy to make his hooves very poisonous and kill a living thing by touching it with his hooves." He said to me.

"Damn that's cool, anyway go on ahead and look for the book while I learn." I said and he nodded and the family trotted away. I walked through the rows of shelves.

"New fuckin powers, damn this is so awesome." I said with happiness.

**The Cottage**

**Dark Fusion's Room**

A black light shined in the room and dark busted out of the cage, she transformed back into a pony again.

"Hehe silly father, you can't stop me and I heard everything you said before you left." Dark said.

"You're not going to escape Najmi, your mine and we will be consumed by lust and love, and you will rutt me and stay in my room forever!" She said with a devious smile and galloped at of the cottage towards the library.

**Author's Note: Oh no! She's free! Will Najmi escape or succumb to Dark's love and lust find out tonight :D**


	28. Back to Ponyville pt3

**Author's Note: Let's hope Green can find the book before Dark gets her hooves on Najmi and we got another song for this one called The Sharpest Lives by: My Chemical Romance and again go to YouTube and play the music while reading to make it more fun, the black parade doesn't stop and goes for glory :D and I changed the title to the story, the name is better lol and another rap song called How Do U Want It? By: 2Pac, again you don't have to go if you don't like listening to rap enjoy every one :D**

**Chapter 28: Back to Ponyville pt3**

I walked and looked through the rows to find a book that can help me harness the dark energy inside of me. The rows stretched out very long and I don't see that many Nightmares and colts around, this place was very silent and all I could hear is my foot steps and my heart beat, it was that quiet and the place had poor lighting and flickering lights which made the library look like it was off of a horror movie. I decided to take out my IPod and listen to my music which helps me calm down. I put on my ear buds and turned on my IPod, I scrolled through my list and picked The Sharpest Lives by: My Chemical Romance, because the rock song really matches the theme of the library and the song came on.

"_Well, it rains and it pours, when you're out on your own._

_If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes?_

_Cause I've spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose._

_If it looks like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave._

_This alone, you're in time for the show. You're the one that I need; I'm the one that you loathe._

_You can watch me corrode, like a beast in repose; Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band._

_I've really been on a bender and it shows, so why don't you blow me, a kiss before she goes?_

_Give me a shot to remember, and you can take all the pain away from me, a kiss and I will surrender, the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead._

_A light to burn all the empires, so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be, in love with all these vampires, so you can leave the sane abandoned me._

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go, you can take off your skin in the cannibal glow._

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands. Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands Romeo._

_*Guitar Solo*"_

I turned off my IPod and took off my ear buds and put my IPod back in my pocket. The music calmed me down and I wasn't scared anymore. I ran my finger across the rows and pulled out a black book, the cover said **"**_**Black Magic Training for Fillies**_**"** I took the book to a table and started reading it.

"_**A filly has to gain concentration of her black magic; you must learn how to levitate by rooting your dark energy into your horn and focus on lifting up said object. Do not try to hard or it will not work, your mind must be at peace."**_

I read through it and saw a book lying on the table I was sitting at. I rose up my right arm and pointed my finger tips at the book. I concentrated the dark energy inside of me and my right hand was surrounded by the black aura and the next thing I know it, the book is levitating in the air to my amazement.

"Damn, this just got awesome…wait a minute, if I'm learning new powers that means Mat is going to get new abilities too, now that's a win, win situation haha!" I said with excitement.

"Hmmm, I don't have a lot of time to learn every spell, maybe I should learn a healing spell." I said to myself and flipped through a few pages and found it and began reading.

"_**This spell is really complicated for a young filly to learn, you must carefully focus your dark energy in your horn and have a calm mind when healing said creature. Focus on reconstructing the cells in the skin or body from cuts, bruises, burns, or bleeding. If you lose focus for any reason, the magic will explode in your horn causing brain damage to the caster. The more severe the wound is, the more dark energy it is going to take to heal it."**_

I closed the book and summoned the sword to cut my left palm with a little blood coming out. I focused on the dark energy and my right hand was surrounded by the black aura again. I put my right hand over my palm for a few seconds and lifted it to find the cut was gone. I focused and the sword vanished leaving black smoke behind it.

"Cool, I can heal now and all this cutting has got to stop, I'm not a damn emo." I said out loud. I closed the book and put it back where I found it. I can now levitate and heal; I wonder what new powers mat got I thought to myself.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are."

I heard a voice that made my blood run cold. Dark was slowly trotting through the rows of books to find me. I had to find Green before she can catch me.

"Silly Najmi, I can sense your body so you can't hide." She announced. I tried to duck and cover in the rows but she keeps getting close to me like as if I'm leaving foot prints in my wake. She still hasn't found me yet but she's getting close to me and I decided to make a break for it. I ran full speed away from her.

"Ahhh, there you are my lover." She said and I ran as fast as I could but she used her magic to levitate me towards her.

"Your mine, now let's go back to my room and make beautiful never ending love to each other." She said giving me a lustful smile.

"Sorry dark but take this!" I said extending my right hand glowing with black aura and levitated her in the air, she looked at me surprised.

"Well someone's been practicing but you made one mistake my lover." She said.

"And what is that?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"That's still my dark energy inside of you and I can cancel it out if it's used against me." She said. She pointed her horn at me and she dropped down on the ground, the black aura disappeared around my right hand. I focused on it but it didn't come out.

"Shit, this isn't good." I said backing away from her.

"You know we don't have to go back to my room to rutt, we can rutt here in the library, which will get me hotter while the Nightmares and colts watch us." She said trotting towards me.

"Damnit dark, your fucking crazy." I said to her causing her to giggle.

"I'm sorry Najmi I just love you so much that every time I say your name I get heated." She said with lust. My back hit a shelf and she put her hooves on my chest and looked me deep in my eyes.

"Stay here with me…forever." She said. Her lips were mere inches away from my lips, but before she can kiss me, a red aura pushed her away from me. I looked to see Dark's little sister Red Thunder and Green, and Black. Dark looked at them angrily.

"Stop interrupting me! You all are really being a foal maker blocker!" She yelled. I silently giggled at what she said. Red and Black charged their black magic and bond Dark into a ball of energy.

"No! I won't let you take my lover away!" Dark yelled in the ball of energy. Green trotted fast towards me.

"I found the book now we have to teleport you back now!" He yelled and his horn started to glow with the brown aura.

"Hurry honey, we can't hold her that long." Black said to Green. Dark was engulfed completely by the black aura and shook the ball causing it to crack. Green focused and a black portal opened in front of me.

"Go! Now!" He said to me.

"Thank you guys so much and peace." I said to the family and they nodded and I jumped through the portal.

"Noooo! I will come for you my lover!" I heard Dark yell behind me as I fell in the dark abyss of the portal. All I saw was darkness and I closed my eyes to brace myself what was going to happen. After 7 seconds I opened my eyes but it hurt my eyes because of the bright yellow sunlight. I was lying on the ground and I stood up, after my eyes adjusted to the lighting, I opened them to see I was in a meadow and I looked around to see Ponyville close by.

"Fuck yeah I'm back!" I yelled in joy and sprinted towards Ponyville. Mat and the mane six must have been worried sick about me since I was gone for like 2 days. I ran in the town and I was happy to see earth ponies and Pegasus instead of just Unicorns. I saw Rose at a food booth buying some carrots.

"Rose!" I yelled at her. She looked up and as soon as she saw me, she came running towards me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm so glad your back! I missed you so much!" Rose said nuzzling into my chest.

"Yeah I missed you too and have you seen my bro mat?" I asked her.

"He's in Twilight's tree house with the mane six." She said to me.

"Alright good, I'll see you later I have to meet them." I said to her.

"See you later Najmi!" She said and trotted off. I ran towards Twilight's place and came up to the door. I opened it to find my buddy and the ponies in house.

"Yo, peeps I'm finally back and I had one hell of an adventure!" I said and the next thing I know it I was tackled on the ground by a pink and rainbow blur. I looked up see to Pinkie and Rainbow on top of me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm glad you are ok!" Rainbow said hugging me tight.

"I missed you so much najeemagee!" Pinkie said to me.

"Yeah I missed all of you too." I said hugging pinkie and rainbow. They got off of me and I stood up, mat came up to me.

"It's great to have you back man; I was starting to get worried what happened to you?" Mat asked me with his eyes glowing green.

"I'll explain everything and I will tell you something about me and dark." I said and everyone sat down to listen. I began talking about the letter I got from Greenfall that wanted to meet me and teleported me to the deepest corner of Equestria, the nightmare unicorns town called Night Forge, meeting Greenfall and his family, almost getting raped by dark…again, the fight we had with the Sprawls, the pact me and dark made which allowed her to have sex with me and not turn me into a Reaper, the intense all night sex I had with dark, discovered that dark was going to keep me locked in her room and have never ending sex with her, the family saving me once again from dark, the Night Forge library we walked to and I read a magic book on how to use the dark energy inside of my body, dark cornering me again and almost having sex with me, the family saving me yet again and opened up a portal and teleported back to Ponyville. I explained to all of them. All of them were speechless.

"Damn I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you Najmi." Mat said to me.

"It's alright man it does suck that I had sex with a pony, did you get raped yet?" I asked him and his eyes changed to light pink.

"Hey man, why is your eyes glowing light pink what does that mean again?" I asked him.

"Well…I had sex with a pony and I love her." He said to me. I wasn't shocked about It, I kind of seen it coming since he didn't really have any love back on earth and the ponies are the only ones to show him love and compassion but me, I don't really love Dark Fusion if she wasn't lusting after my body she would make a great companion like a talking dog or cat.

"It's alright man besides I had sex with a pony so it's cool; I just hope god forgives me." I said to him.

"Oh thanks man I thought you think it would be disgusting." He said with his eyes glowing light blue.

"Awwww! I wanted najmi's first time to be with me!" Pinkie complained.

"Mat since I learned new abilities you should concentrate on the dark energy to use your new abilities." I said to him. He nodded and focused on the energy inside of him and the next thing I knew it his height increased and he was as tall as a Giraffe. I looked at him amazed.

"Holy shit! You got the ability to grow very big!" I said with excitement.

"This is epic man!" He said to me. He focused more on the black magic and he transformed into a Rhino that had a thick black hide with eyes changing to yellow.

"Damn, you're a rhino awesome!" I said.

"Cool man! I guess the uber human got stronger!" He said and he switched back into a human. Fluttershy trotted up to me.

"You poor thing, that big meanie." She said to me with a quiet voice. I put my arms around her neck and gave her a hug causing her to make a surprised eep.

"I missed you Fluttershy, I missed all of you come here." I said and the mane six and mat came close to me and we gave each other a group hug. We let go of each other after 5 seconds.

"So mat, what did you do while I was away?" I asked him.

"When we were at the dining room with the princesses, you went to your room while I morphed into the hawk to fly around Canterlot, I had this intense pain in my body causing me morph back into a human and dropping down to the houses below me, it must have been dark trying to mate with you. I woke up in the Canterlot Hospital and met an earth pony named Nurse Redheart, she is from Ponyville and said that I had a nice voice from the singing I did at the party. She was on her break and wanted to eat with me so I followed her. We ate together at the Canterlot Café and we departed after that and rainbow came down and I decided to race her in my hawk form, we raced around the city but rainbow was just too fast for me. Fluttershy found us and told us we were heading back to Ponyville and she and Pinkie were looking all over for you so they thought you must have gone back to Ponyville already. We got on the train and headed back and I took a cat nap but I had a nightmare about the government experimenting on me. We got off the train and I decided to see Redheart at Ponyville Hospital, and I found her on top of the building and she told me that she loved me. I felt strange loving a pony but she was the only one to show me love and compassion and-"He was interrupted by Rarity.

"What about me darling? I show you compassion." Rarity said to him.

"All of you show me great kindness but it's different with her." He said to Rarity.

"Like I was saying, I said I loved her back and we made love to each other and we kissed. After that I left the Hospital and went back to Rarity's place and helped her with some stuff. I explored around Ponyville helping random mares and colts with their work and I was just about to help Twilight and her books in till you came in." He explained everything to me.

"Well I'm not the only one who had a crazy ass adventure but your adventure was about love and comfort mine was about action, sex, and fear." I said to him.

"Anyway, let's celebrate my return! I'll get my IPod and put on the music and can I get a certain pink pony to help me?" I said and I saw Pinkie was shaking like she was having a seizure.

"ITS PARTY TIME!" Pinkie yelled and I turned on my IPod and put it on speaker and scrolled through the list and picked How Do U Want it? By: 2Pac.

"_How do you want it? How does it feel?_

_Comin up as a nigga in the cash game, livin in the fast lane; I'm for real._

_Love the way you activate your hips and push your ass out._

_Got a nigga wantin it so bad I'm about to pass out._

_Wannna dig you and I can't even lie about it._

_Baby just alleviate your clothes, time to fly up out of it._

_Catch you at the club; oh shit you got me fiendin._

_How do you want it? How does it feel?..."_

The rap blared and I was dancing like crazy with Pinkie who was bouncing off the walls like a ball. Rainbow was flying all around Twilight's tree house with excitement while Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight were dancing in place. Applejack trotted towards me.

"This music from your world sure is a hoedown sugarcube!" Applejack said to me.

"Thank you redneck pony that means a lot to me." I said and hugged her. Mat was dancing with his eyes going yellow.

"Hell yeah! Go mat! Go mat!" I yelled and he danced faster smiling very big. It was great being back in Ponyville with my buddy and the mane six, I missed all of them I said in my mind.

**Author's Note: Yay! He's back with his bro and the ponies :D and the next chapter will be on Wednesday because I have kickboxing class stay cool dudes and dudettes :D**


	29. Dark Rising

**Author's Note: I'm back bronies :D and has najmi seen the last of Dark Fusion?**

**Chapter 29: Dark Rising**

**Night forge Library**

Darkbusted out of the ball of energy that Red and Black were holding her in, causing them to fly back and hit the library walls. Dark looked at her family angrily.

"You always ruin everything for me! I love him and you took him away from me!" Dark yelled with her right eye now glowing black just like her left eye. Green trotted a few steps towards her.

"Now daughter, you can't rutt with him forever; he has a family to go back to in his world." Green said to her trying not to show a hint of fear in his voice.

"I don't care about his family; I want him to be mine forever!" Dark said to Green with the black aura surrounding her, Green stepped away from her in fear.

"_I can't fight my daughter, she's too powerful and even if my wife and Red will help me, we'll still be crushed by her. I just wish we could go back to the good old days when she was a filly."_

Green thought in his mind.

"You can-"Green was interrupted because two Nightcolt guards blew horns in the library, causing him, red, black, and dark to look at the guards. The two guards stopped blowing and trotted towards them.

"What do you want gentlecolts? And why did you leave your post from the gate?" Green asked them. They looked at him.

"We are looking for a Nightmare named Dark Fusion; we heard chatter around the town about her destroying a army of Sprawls that is impossible for a regular Nightmare and Nightcolt to do." The Nightcolt with the purple glowing eyes said to Green. Before Green could speak, dark interrupted him.

"I'm Dark Fusion and what do you want?" Dark asked them curiously. The guards looked at her.

"We came to give you this crown." The guard with the purple eyes said and levitated a black crown towards her. It had 3 spikes on it and it was black with a black glowing crystal on the front of it, Dark looked at it amazed.

"Why are you giving me this crown?" Dark asked them.

"While you disappeared years ago, Cold Dusk, the princess of the Nightmare Unicorns has turned into a Sprawl and now wanders around Equestria looking for victims. We had a yearly contest on who was the strongest Nightmare or colt to take her place but nopony was strong enough to take the power of the crown." He said to her. Dark cocked an eyebrow.

"So you are choosing me to be the princess of Nightmare Unicorns?" Dark asked them while her right eye went back to normal and her black aura vanished from her.

"Yes, you are the most powerful Nightmare and the most eldest one in the entire town." The guard with the blue eyes said to her.

"Hmmm, if I become the princess then I can rule over everypony in Night Forge and do things to my heart's content." Dark pondered. After she pondered for a few seconds she let out a big smile.

"I'll do it! Make me the Princess of the Nightmares!" Dark said with joy. She grabbed the crown from the air and held it in her hooves. She looked at her family.

"Sorry father and mother, since I'm about to be a Princess, I don't have to take orders from you, Venom Hoof, Star Bright, Stone Slam, or Light Gaze anymore." She said with a happy smile. Green stared at her.

"_I never thought my daughter would become the Queen of the Nightmare Unicorns, I only hope that I raised her right and that she doesn't rule with an iron hoof."_

Green thought in his mind.

Dark placed the crown on top of her head and it started to glow and dark was surrounded by the aura covering all of her body. The aura was so black that her body vanished in the ball of dark energy. The ball grew bigger and began to crack, and suddenly exploded, causing the family, the guards, and the book shelves in the library to fly back 6 yards away from her. Green stood up from the blast and waited for the smoke to clear. After the smoke cleared, he looked at his daughter and his jaw dropped in amazement. Dark wasn't the size of a Nightmare anymore. She was tall and slender like Celestia and her horn grew longer just like hers. She sprouted wings but unlike Celestia's and Luna's, they were bat wings. Both of her eyes were black now and her Cutie Mark changed too. The Cutie Mark morphed into a skull of a pony with cross bones like the traditional pirate flag, but pony style. Her mane and tail wasn't white with a red streak in it anymore, it was all black and it seemed to be emitting dark energy from them and her mane no longer covered her left eye, it was on her back now. Her fur was still black and she is now wearing a crest around her neck just like Celestia's except its black with a black glowing crystal embedded in it. She was also wearing black cuffs around her hooves just like the two other princesses. Green could only stare with disbelief at her. Dark looked at him and smiled.

"What's wrong father? Impressed by my transformation?" She said with a grin. Green was also shocked to find her voice was changed too. Her voice used to sound like a 16 year old girl when she was a Nightmare, now that she transformed her voice sounds like a woman in her late 20s. The guards got back on their hooves and trotted towards Dark.

"You are hereby called Princess Dark, the ruler of the Nightmare Unicorns." The purple eyed guard said and kneeled down to her with the other guard doing the same. Dark looked at her family.

"Well? Aren't you going to kneel to your new ruler?" Princess Dark said with a silly smile. Green had no choice, she was the princess now. Green and the family kneeled down to her.

"Princess, now that you are the ruler what are you going to do now?" The blue eyed guard said. Dark thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, I'm going to make Night Forge bigger and after that I'm going to go after my lover and rutt with him. Oh! I just can't wait to show him my new form and since I'm taller than him now, I'll do a lot more naughty things to him!" Princess Dark said with lust and excitement. The guards look at her confused.

"Sorry princess but allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is Wind Crush and this is my brother Thornfall, we are guards of the gates of Night Forge." The blue eyed guard who was Wind Crush said and pointed to the guard with the purple eyes who was Thornfall.

"Interesting, you two shall be my body guards." Princess Dark said to them.

"Thank you so much Princess! And who is this lover you spoke of earlier if you don't mind me asking?" Thorn said to Dark.

"The bipedal creature that came to our town, he's my lover and host and his name is Najmi." Princess Dark said to them causing them to make a shocked face.

"But princess, why would you love a creature like that? He's not even a stallion." Wind said to her. Dark looked at him.

"He is the most unique creature here and he's from another world, oh and his species technology is far more advanced and intelligent then Nightmares or pony kind of that matter and besides, I just love the way his soft, smooth, furless, skin feels on my body it gives me the shivers." Dark said with passion. Thorn and Wind made a disgusted face, but dark saw that and glared at them causing them to quickly go into a straight face.

"You stallions won't understand, anyway let me see what my lover is doing right now." Princess Dark said and her horn was surrounded by the black aura and opened up a window to see what najmi was doing.

"Ahh, there he is." Dark said smiling as she looked through the window to see najmi, mat, and the mane six sleeping on the floor in Twilight's tree house. Wind trotted up to Dark.

"So what are you going to do about the creature I mean-!" Wind was cut off because dark gave him an angry look.

"You can stop calling my lover a creature now, he's called a human." Dark said to him.

"Sorry I mean what are you going to do with the human?" He asked again.

"He's going to rutt with me forever and I will love him for all eternity." Princess Dark said to Wind. Dark stared dreamily najmi who was sleeping on the floor with Pinkie and Fluttershy to his sides.

"Doesn't he look so cute, I just love his adorable sleeping face!" Dark cooed at Najmi's face. Wind and Thorn resisted making another disgusted face.

"I'll be their very soon my lover." Dark said and closed the portal with her black magic. She faced the guards.

"Alright guards, let's go tell the whole town about their new princess." Princess Dark said with pride and trotted out of the library with the guards following her, leaving the family behind. Green was just watching all of the action on the sidelines. Black Star and Red Thunder trotted towards him.

"Father I'm terrified of my big sister and what is she going to do to the town?" Red asked nervously.

"I don't know daughter, I just hope she doesn't get corrupted from the power." Green said to her.

"I hope so too honey, we raised her with love, care, and responsibility." Black said to Green.

"Yeah dear, let's just hope she can be a good leader from our guidance when she was a filly." Green said.

"I want to go home father, today has been really rough." Red said to him.

"Alright, let's go home and rest from pain." Green said and Black and Red nodded. The family trotted out of the library and went back to their home while Princess Dark was speaking to everypony in town.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Twilight's Tree house**

I woke up and made a yawn, it was still night time and we were sleeping because of the crazy welcome back celebration Pinkie threw with only me, mat, and the mane six who were the only ones that celebrated. I had to go to the bathroom so I silently slipped out of Pinkie's and Fluttershy's grip. I walked up stairs and saw Spike was sleeping peacefully in his little bed that looked like it was for a small dog. I walked into the bathroom and peed in the pony toilet. After a few seconds I flushed it and went to wash my hands in the sink. All of a sudden I have a painful headache, gripping the back of my head with my right hand.

"Ow, damnit why does my head hurt." I said with pain. As I gripped my head, I looked in the mirror to see something was looking at me. It was an Alicorn with black fur and black glowing eyes were staring at me in the mirror.

"Who the hell are you and I thought Celestia and Luna were the only Alicorns." I said with shock stepping away from the mirror. The Alicorn smiled at me. Before I could say anything else she winked at me and vanished right before my eyes and my headache went away.

"What the hell?" I whispered as I stepped out of the bathroom and went down stairs. Mat was taking a cat nap lying on his back while Rarity was on top of him hugging his waist while she slept. I lay down on the floor next to Pinkie and Fluttershy and pulled them close to me while they slept. I had this strange feeling that someone or something was watching me from the darkness but the feeling went away because of Pinkie and Fluttershy's soft and warm fur made me go back to sleep and I slept with no worries.

**Author's Note: Great to see you again my readers :D and I'm ready to update my story everyday nigga Peace.**


	30. Blitz

**Author's Note: Whoa, now that Dark is an Alicorn and Princess just like Celestia, what would happen to najmi?**

**Chapter 30: Blitz**

I woke up and noticed something wet was on my chest. I opened my eyes to see Pinkie licking whip cream off of my chest and found I wasn't wearing any shirt. I jumped up in shock.

"PINKIE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" I said pushing her off. She looked at me with joy.

"Oh, you silly filly! I was just eating my break feast off of your chest and your skin is so smooth and soft!" Pinkie said with excitement.

"Alright I know you like me pinkie, tell you what, since I all ready screwed a mare how about if I give you foreplay later?" I said to her. Pinkie's eyes grew with excitement.

"Yay! I can finally do naughty things to my little Najmi!" Pinkie said while bouncing off the walls with joy.

"We'll do it later, not now because I had enough sex, no thanks to dark." I said. Pinkie looked at me with her light blue eyes sticking close to my brown eyes.

"Okie dokie lokie! Be at Sugercube Corner at night, you're in for a surprise!" She said and bolted out of Twilight's tree house leaving a pink blur behind her. I cleaned the whip cream off of my chest and put my shirt back on and looked around for mat but he was gone. I walked up stairs to find Twilight sleeping in her bed and Spike sleeping in his dog bed. I walked to the side of her bed and rubbed her forehead with my hand.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I said and she opened up her eyes and gave me a tired smile.

"Najmi your awake, how did you sleep?" She asked me.

"I slept great twilight, but I need to tell you something when you get up." I said to her. She looked at me curious.

"Ok, just let me brush my mane and I'll be down in a minute." She said and pushed the blanket off of her with her hooves and went in the bathroom. I walked up to Spike and patted his head.

"Yo, Spyro time to get up man." I said to him. He opened his eyes and wiped the crust out of them.

"Hey dude, good mourning." Spike said to me as he stretched his limbs and his tail. I kind of liked Spike because he reminds me of Spyro and I think dragons are cool, I have a dog tag with a dragon on it, but it's at my house back on earth so I'm stuck with the flame one. He climbed out of his bed.

"I'm hungry; I'm going to eat some gems." Spike said. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean gems? You're a dragon, don't you eat meat?" I asked him. He looked at me in shock.

"Why would I eat meat? I'm not a killer!" Spike said in shock. I realized that since this world has mostly herbivores in it, the carnivores are looked down on and since he's a baby and hasn't eaten meat yet, he'll act just like these ponies.

"Never mind, let's go down stairs Spyro." I said to him and he wasn't in shock anymore and went down stairs with me. We walked down to see mat standing next to Rainbow in the middle of the room, I walked over to mat.

"What's up mat, how did you sleep?" I said giving him a high five. His eyes were glowing light blue.

"I slept great; I went out for a jog early in the morning and did some flips for the fillies and foals." He said to me.

"That's cool man, anyway I got something to tell you later on." I said. His eyes went to green.

"Alright man, I'll be in the kitchen eating with Rainbow." He said and walked in the kitchen with rainbow following him, staring dreamily at mat. Spike looked at me confused.

"Hey I've been wondering; why do you call me Spyro?" Spike asked me.

"Because you remind me of a dragon named Spyro, he's an awesome purple dragon like you, do you mind if I call you that?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Ahh shucks, thank you and sure you can call me that." Spike said proudly. All of a sudden a butterfly was flying right in my face. It landed on my shoulder but something was strange about it. The butterfly was all black and not orange like the regular ones. I swat at it but it moved and landed on my arm. I shook my arm and it fell off but it flew back up and landed on my right shoulder. I gave up swatting at the butterfly.

"Ahh screw it, besides even though your all black, your still beautiful." I said to the butterfly. I'm not sure but after I said that, the butterfly seemed to be happy about it and flew around my head in joy. I laughed at it.

"Your pretty awesome, I always wanted a pet butterfly or spider, but they would die in a few weeks." I said to it. I pondered for a moment.

"Hmmm, I'll give you a name, I'll call you Blitz!" I said with happiness. Blitz flew around excitedly. It was still strange that an insect could understand me but this world has talking ponies so I'm not that surprised about it. I walked in the kitchen to find twilight; spike, rainbow, and mat were eating their food. I sat down at the table and twilight looked at me.

"Hey najmi, what butterfly is that?" She asked pointing at Blitz who was on my shoulder flapping its wings slow and gently.

"It's this butterfly that appeared out of nowhere, I named it Blitz because he or she is cool, I can't tell the difference between a male or female butterfly and what's strange about it, is that Blitz is an all black butterfly and I never seen a black butterfly, only the orange ones." I explained to her.

"Interesting, so what were you going to tell us? She asked me and mat, rainbow, and spike looked at me and I began to tell them.

"Late last night, I woke up to go to the bathroom and my head started to hurt and I saw an Alicorn in the mirror. She was tall and slender just like Celestia and she looked like the gothic version of Luna and she had bat wings instead of the Pegasus wings that the other two had and her eyes were glowing black. She wore a crown on her head and she had a crest like Celestia's around her neck. I tried talking to her but she winked at me and vanished before my eyes and my headache went away." I said to them. Mat was confused while rainbow, spike, and twilight were in shock.

"But that's impossible! The only Alicorns in Equestria is Princess Celestia and Luna!" Twilight said with shock.

"I know that's what I thought too." I said to her.

"We need to investigate this Alicorn; I'll go read all my books about the Equestrian history." Twilight said and trotted out of the kitchen.

"Whoa, another Alicorn just like the princesses? I hope she's not evil like we fought against the Queen Chrysalis that almost destroyed Shining Armors wedding." Spike said.

"I don't know who the hell is Chrysalis but I bet you she ain't shit compared too-"I quickly covered my mouth because Spike doesn't know about the Nightmare Unicorns. Blitz was flapping happily about what I said and it was odd that it got excited when I was going to talk about how great and powerful Dark was. Blitz stopped flapping rapidly and slowed to a gentle flap.

"What were you going to say dude?" Spike asked.

"Nothing man, I have to go see Rose and her friends peace everyone." I said to them.

"See you later najmi." Spike said and mat gave me a wave as he stuffed his face with a dandelion sandwich and so did rainbow. I got up and walked out of the kitchen and out of the tree house and back on Ponyville Street. All of a sudden I start to feel pain in my chest, it can't be dark because she's trapped in Night Forge with her family so I ignored the pain and walked to Rose's house as Blitz rested on my right shoulder not moving an inch through the walk to the house.

**Author's Note: Yay! Najmi got a butterfly as a pet but is it a regular butterfly?**


	31. Rumble in the Meadow

**Author's Note: Najmi makes his way to Rose's house with his new pet butterfly :D**

**Chapter 31: Rumble in the Meadow**

I walked through Ponyville looking at the colorful ponies and cottages. They stopped giving me confused looks, they must have gotten used to my presence here but the horny mares were still giving me lustful looks.

***CRASH!***

I slipped on something wet and crashed into a mare that was trotting pass me. I stood up and looked at the pony that I crashed into, I crashed into Fluttershy.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry shy!" I said helping her off the ground. She looked at me and smiled.

"Its…ok…najmi It's my fault…I didn't see where I was going." She said with a quiet voice.

"No I crashed into you by accident I'm sorry." I said hugging her and she hugged me back blushing. All of a sudden a force pulled me out of Shy's grip.

"What the fuck?" I said looking around to see who pulled me out of her grip, I found Blitz flapping hard tugging at my shirt on my shoulder. I was astonished. A puny butterfly just pulled my body that weighed 156 lbs with no problem. This was no ordinary butterfly; it must have followed me through the portal at Night Forge library but I don't remember seeing any insects in the library…

"Najmi, why did you leave my embrace? Can we hug again…if you don't mind?" Fluttershy said with a sweet voice interrupting my train of thought.

"Oh sorry about that shy, let's hug again." I said. She opened her arms for me to come in to, I walked towards her and tried to hug her but something was holding me back. Blitz was tugging at my shirt again stopping me from hugging shy. I tried to move forward but the pull from Blitz was too strong it's like the butterfly had the strength of 5 guys. I finally gave up and shy looked at me confused.

"Sorry shy but I got to go." I said to her. She had a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Oh…well I'll see…you later." She said sadness. It made me feel sad too and I decided to try a trick. I looked over at Blitz who was hovering by my shoulder.

"Hey Blitz! Look up! Theres a bird coming for you!" I yelled and pointed up. Blitz flapped gently in the air.

"Damn, this butterfly is smart." I said.

***Screech!***

I heard a bird fly above me and dived for Blitz.

"Blitz look out! It's a real bird coming! This is not a trick!" I yelled but the butterfly flapped lightly in the air. The bird opened its beak and devoured Blitz in one bite and flew off.

"Well there goes my insect pet; it was going to die anyway since butterflies don't live that long." I said and walked over to sad Shy.

"Come here shy." I said and she looked at me and made a surprised eep from the hug I gave her. She hugged back and we stayed like this for 10 seconds. Her sadness was gone and she was smiling and blushing.

"I'll see you later najmi…I have to go feed Angel." She said to me.

"Alright Shy, see you later." I said and she trotted away from me. All of a sudden the bird dropped on the ground in front of me screeching in pain. Blitz busted out of his stomach killing the bird instantly. Blood was pouring out of the bird's stomach and Blitz was covered in blood and came flapping by my shoulder again, flicking little drops of blood off its wings, I looked at it in shock.

"Holy fuckin shit! A regular butterfly can't do that! That was Alien vs. Predator status damn!" I said with shock. This can't be an ordinary butterfly for all I know is that it might be a spy for Dark or the butterfly **is **Dark. I stepped away from the butterfly.

"Get away from me! I know your Dark! Show yourself you damn freak!" I yelled at it. The butterfly flapped in the breeze gently.

"Well? Show yourself Dark!" I yelled at it again. The butterfly made no reaction and just flapped in the wind calmly. I face palmed.

"Don't tell me you're a Nightfly just like a Nightmare." I said. The butterfly didn't show any reaction. All of the blood slid off of it and it was clean now.

"Ahh screw it, I'm going to Rose's place." I said and Blitz landed on my right shoulder and flapped its wings slow and softly as I walked. I grabbed my IPod and put on my ear buds, I turned it on and played Na Na Na by: My Chemical Romance and listened to it as I walked.

"_The future is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary, it's time to do it now and do it loud._

_Killjoys, make some noise._

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_Drugs! Gimme Drugs! Gimme Drugs! I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it._

_Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas! Kill 'em all and we crawl and we crawl, and we crawl and you be my detonator!_

_Love! Gimme love! Gimme love! I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it in a bag, in a box? Put an 'X' on it._

_On the floor, gimme more! Gimme more! Gimme more! Shut up and sing with me!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_From mall security!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_To every enemy!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_We're on your property! Standing in 'V' formation!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_Let's blow an artery!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_Eat plastic surgery!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_Keep your apology! Give us more detonation!_

_More! Gimme more! Gimme More!_

_Oh, let me tell you 'bout the sad man. Shut up and let me see your jazz hands. Remember when you were a mad man, thought you was batman and hit the party with a gas can, kiss me you animal!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_You run the company!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_Just like Kennedy!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_I think we'd rather be burning your information!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_And right here, right now, all the way in battery city. The little children raise their open, filthy palms like tiny daggers up to heaven and all the juvi halls, and the Ritalin rats. Ask the angels made from neon and garbage, scream out! What will save us? And the sky opened up…Everybody wants to change the world, but on one, no one wants to die wanna try, wanna try, wanna try, wanna try, wanna try!_

_*Guitar solo*_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_Make no apologies!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_It's death or victory!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_Oh my authority! Crash and burn, young and loaded!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_Drop like a bullet shell!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_Just like a sleeper cell!_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!_

_I'd rather go to hell, than be in purgatory. Cut my hair, gag and bore me. Pull this pin, let this world explode…"_

I took off my ear buds and turned off my IPod and put it back in my pocket. I was getting close to Rose's house but she came out of her cottage with two of her friends. Rose was carrying saddle bags on the sides of her back. I walked up to them.

"What's up girls?" I said to them. They looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Hey, najmi! We were just about to go to the meadow for a morning picnic want to come?" Rose asked me.

"Sure rose, I didn't eat anything when I woke up." I said to her.

"Alright let's go to the meadow!" Rose said with joy. We walked away from the cottage and out of Ponyville with Lily and Daisy staring dreamily at me through the entire walk. We finally reached the meadow and Rose took off her saddle bags and put a red blanket on the grass. I sat down on the blanket and took off my sweater. I had to see Rarity again so she can wash my cloths, my shirt and pants are the only things that didn't get washed ever since I came in this world and mat's cloths probably stinks too. The 3 friends began eating their dandelion sandwiches.

"Here najmi for you." Lily said to me smiling as she handed me a dandelion sandwich. I'm not really a vegetable eater, I'm more of a meat eater but don't knock it till you try it, I thought to myself. I took a bite out of the sandwich and chewed it slowly. I discovered that it tasted very good for a vegan sandwich.

"Damn, this sandwich taste better then the vegetable sandwiches they have at my High school." I said. Rose, Lily, and Daisy giggled at what I said. I ate my entire sandwich and let out a little burp.

"Oh, excuse me girls haha." I said covering my mouth causing them to laugh with me. Suddenly we heard growling and looked in the bushes. The lion creature I saw when I first got here emerged from the bush and roared at us. Rose and her friends were panicking.

"The horror, the horror!" Rose said with fear. Lily and Daisy were screaming in panic.

"Girls, take your stuff and get out of here." I said to them. They nodded and grabbed their picnic supplies and dashed back to Ponyville. Blitz was resting on my right shoulder the whole time.

"Come on Blitz get off of me." I said and grabbed the butterfly and put it on the ground. I focus and I summoned the black sword.

"Come on you ugly son of a bitch! Let's Go!" I yelled at it.

***Roar!***

It roared at me and charged towards me. When it got close to me I dodged it and slashed its left ear off causing it to yell in pain. It recoiled and tried to sting me with its stinger but I blocked it with my sword pushing forward with all my might but it was strong and pushed me back harder. I forgot that I could also use my electricity. I summoned the electricity in my left hand and shot a burst at it while I was blocking its stinger. The Manticore screamed in agony and shook wildly around, as it was doing that I took my sword and stabbed it through its skull killing it. I took it out and blood poured out of its head where I stabbed it and fell on the ground making dying noises. I heard other roars and saw 3 Manticores come out of the forest; they snarled and clawed at the ground.

"More of you ugly basterds? I can kill the 3 of you." I said raising my sword towards them.

***Screech!***

I heard a bird and looked up to see a black hawk soaring down to one of the Manticores, it was my buddy Mat. He morphed back into a human and held his elbow facing down towards the Manticore as he fell.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mat screamed with his eyes glowing red and body slammed a Manticore into the ground creating a crater the size of a small car and the crater was 2 yards deep, crushing the Manticore's bones and killing it.

"Damn man that was epic!" I yelled at him. He smiled at me.

"I sensed that something was wrong and came to help." He said to me. The Manticores got closer.

"Ok, let's do this; I haven't fought in a long time." Mat said to me. One of the Manticores charged mat and tried to bite him but he jumped over the creature with extreme agility and was behind it. The Manticore turned and clawed him but he side stepped it and punched it in the face causing it to fly back and hit up against a tree making it yelp in pain.

"Alright that's enough hand to hand time for a little rhino power." Mat said and morphed into the black rhino. He charged at the Manticore who was still recovering from the hit and rammed it into the tree, breaking 2 other trees that were behind it and causing a cloud of dust to kick up in the air from the fallen trees. The cloud of dust vanished to reveal that the Manticore was impaled on Mat's horn and it was dead. He shook it off his horn and changed back into a human. The last Manticore took out his stinger and tried to stab him but he caught it and broke the stinger from its tail causing it to scream in pain. It recoiled and swung at mat only for him to side step and jump on its back to do a front flip and landing behind it. The beast turned and kept on swinging at mat but he was too fast. Mat leaped towards me and landed next to me.

"Hey najmi, I have an idea. I'll shoot out my black fire and you shoot out your black electricity at the thing." Mat said to me.

"That sounds epic man." I said. We both concentrated and the black electricity came to my left hand and mat took in a deep breath. The Manticore charged for us.

"NOW!" I yelled and shot my electricity while mat blew out black fire at the creature. The creature yelled in agony as it was on fire and being shocked.

***Boom!***

The Manticore exploded from all the dark energy that was coursing through its body. Its body was a smoldering heap of ash and burnt bones. I got rid of my sword and electricity and walked over to put my sweater back on. Mat's eyes turned to light blue.

"Well I'm glad I showed up for the action." Mat said to me.

"Yeah thank you for the help and let's clean up the mess, since these ponies are peaceful I don't want them to see carnage like this especially the fillies and foals they will be scarred by this." I said to mat.

"Alright dude let's clean up." He said and we spent 20 minutes cleaning up the dead Manticore's and throwing away their dead bodies. I decided to get a trophy from my kill, I pulled one fang from them and kept it with me as a trinket for my fight just like a hunter would kill a buck for its antlers or hide. We saw Rose, Lily, and Daisy running towards us. Rose ran up and hugged me and so did her friends.

"I'm so glad you're ok but what happened to the Manticore?" Rose asked me.

"I scared it away and it went back into the forest." I lied.

"Thank goodness you're ok." Daisy said to me.

"Yeah I'm fine I'll be at Rarity's place because I want her to wash my cloths." I said to them.

"Alright najmi see you later!" Rose said and trotted back to Ponyville. I looked at mat.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I'm going to watch Rainbow do her special flying tricks, I'll see you later dude." Mat said and morphed into the hawk and flew off into the clouds. Blitz appeared out of nowhere and landed on my right shoulder.

"Your back again, I wonder what you were up too Ahh!" I yelped in pain and gripped my chest.

"Why the fuck does my chest keep hurting?" I said out loud. I ignored it and put on my ear buds and turned on my IPod and scrolled and picked Ms. Jackson by: Outkast

"_I'm sorry miss Jackson, oooo I am for real, neverment to hurt your daughter, and I apologize a million times…"_

I bobbed my head to the music as I made my way to Rarity's place.

"_Hehehe…"_

I could have sworn I heard giggling as I walked but it might be from my music so I ignored it as Blitz rested on my shoulder flapping its wings slow and gently as I walked through Ponyville.

**Author's Note: Mat was really kicking some good ass out there good job mat I give you an A+ for opening up a can of whoop ass :D**


	32. Revealed

**Author's Note: Well that was one hell of a fight I hope all of you enjoyed it, oh and starting today, every time a new chapter comes out, I'm going to have a joke of the day to lighten you readers up before you read my chapters :D**

**Joke of the Day: Do you know what Rodeo Sex is?**

**It's when you mount your woman from behind, start going nice and slowly, take her hair and pull her head back slightly and whisper in her ear.**

"**Your sister was better than you…" and try to hold on for 8 seconds! **

**Chapter 32: Revealed **

I walked to Rarity's house while listening to my music, the beauty of the cottages and ponies never ceased to amaze me. It's like I'm in a colorful cartoon and even though I've been here for 2 days I think, this place is still not getting old to me. I feel as if I'm in a dream that is so real that it might be reality but it's not. However, even though this world is far better than mine; I still can't leave my family and friends behind. I don't want my parents to commit suicide for the intense depression from me suddenly going missing. I mean the world too them and I love them with all my heart. I thought pensively as I walked through the streets about how everyone is doing back on earth. I missed playing my Xbox 360 and going on the computer to play around, but at least I still have my IPod because music is part of my life. I turned off the music and my IPod and took off my ear buds and put it back in my pocket. Blitz was still resting on my shoulder as I walked. I finally reached Rarity's fancy rich girl home and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Rarity called in her house. I heard trotting by the door and Rarity opened it. Rarity was one of the cleanest ponies around, her purple mane was sparkling and her fur was as white as snow and she had thick black eyelashes that were shining in the light and her mane and tail was perfectly curled like she used a curling iron on them. Her light blue eyes seem to gleam with joy at my arrival.

"_Why the hell am I talking about how good a pony looks? It's not like I find the mares attractive or anything but I do believe there's beauty in any type of race or species, like how majestic and graceful the wolves are and some insects; but most insects are hideous."_

I thought in my mind. Rarity smiled at me.

"Why hello darling, what brings you to my lovely home?" Rarity asked me with her gorgeous mid-Atlantic voice still going strong since I got here.

"What's up Rarity, will it be cool if you wash all of my clothes?" I asked her.

"Of course dear, come inside." She said to me and I walked inside her house. Even the inside of her house was beautiful, this house felt like it was for a model and I see pony shaped things they use to show off clothing or dresses at shops or stores.

"Your house is beautiful Rarity." I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you najmi, it's a pleasure to have you in my home." Rarity said to me. Blitz flew around the house and landed on a red couch that was to the corner of the wall.

"Ok dear, take off your clothes please." She said to me. I took off my sweater, shirt, pants, shoes, socks, and finally my underwear and I was butt ass naked. Rarity was checking out my body.

"My, you don't have any fur on your body, but the only bush of hair on you is your head and…down there." Rarity said trying to keep her composure and not become seductive. I wasn't embarrassed about her seeing me naked; they are always naked so I don't care if they see me naked.

"Yeah, we humans have to wear clothes because it warms us up. In my society we can't walk around naked because that's considered a taboo but you ponies are able to walk around naked." I said to her. Rarity looked at me with fascination and Blitz came flapping around my body happy about what I said.

"Fascinating dear, you must come on the stand so I can take your measurements and make you new cloths." She said to me.

"Alright that sounds cool." I said to her and stood on the stand while Rarity levitated red eyeglasses towards her and put them on.

"Ok dear, hold still while I'll take your measurements." Rarity said to me. I nodded and she used a long tape like ruler to measure my arms, legs, hips, shoulders, waist, and my height. After measuring me she trotted towards her stairs.

"I'll be back to make you now clothes and I'll wash your old clothes." Rarity said and trotted up her stairs. I decided to sit down on the couch and relax. As I was relaxing I felt something touch my dick, I looked down to see Blitz moving and flapping near my dick.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Stop that." I said swatting Blitz away from my dick. It kept dodging my hand and landing back on my dick.

"_Hehehe…"_

I could have sworn I heard giggling but the door suddenly opened and I lost my train of thought.

"I'm home from school big sister!" I saw a small Unicorn filly with white fur and a light purple and dark purple mane and tail come through the door and she had no Cutie Mark. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, hello mister human! I've heard so much about you from my sister and the other mares and fillies from around town! Is Rarity making you clothes?" She asked me while smiling very big. Her voice sounded like a 12 year old pre-pubescent girl.

"What's up and yeah, Rarity is making me new clothes and what's your name baby girl? I asked her.

"My name is Sweetie Belle! And I already know your name is Najmi." She said with a warm smile.

"That's great, it's nice to meet you Sweetie." I said to her. She looked at me observing my body.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" I asked her.

"I never seen a creature with your type of skin, all the other creatures of Equestria; they have either fur or scales but yours is very unique." She said to me.

"I know my skin is smooth and soft, do you want to touch it?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Sure!" She said with excitement and I held out my arm so she could touch it. The ponies' hooves felt different then the horses and ponies back on my world, the only pony I let touch my body was Dark Fusion; well she forced herself on me. The hooves were actually soft and there was a hard part on the front of it, hence why the ponies make that clopping sound when they walk.

"Wow, your skin really is soft and smooth." She said with awe.

"Thank you Sweetie." I said to her. My arm was yanked out of her gripped and found none other than Blitz clinging to my arm flapping rapidly.

"Damnit Blitz, stop doing that." I said. Sweetie looked at me.

"Are you alright najmi? And who is that butterfly." She said pointing her hoof at the Blitz.

"Oh, it's my pet I found, I named him Blitz." I said to her.

"Nice, anyway I have to go check on my sister up stairs I'll see you later najmi!" She said and I waved at her as she trotted up the stairs. I relaxed on the couch and just thought about my family, friends, and my life back on earth.

**Mat's Point of View**

**Ponyville Outskirts**

I sat on the grass and watched rainbow soar and zip through the sky like a speeding bullet leaving the rainbow blur behind her. She finally came down and landed next to me smiling.

"What did you think?" She asked me. My eyes were glowing light blue.

"Your flying is epic rainbow, I love it!" I said smiling at her.

"Aww shucks thank you mat." She said blushing.

"Hey Rainbow I got a joke for you." I said to her.

"Oooo tell me!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"Why is your mane multi colored?" I asked.

"Because I was born this way?" Rainbow said.

"No, it's because you have a **colorful** personality! Haha!" I laughed.

"Bahahaha!" Rainbow laughed with me falling on her back.

"That was a good one mat!" She said standing up.

"Thanks rainbow I do try." I said to her.

"Hey do you want to come up to my cloud home?" Rainbow asked me.

"Sure, I never been in those cloud houses." I said and morphed into the hawk and rainbow flew off with me following her. We reached her cloud home and the sight was marvelous. The house was floating 15 yards off the ground and it was completely made out of clouds, there was a waterfall of rainbow flowing from her house and hitting the ground. Rainbow landed and opened up the door.

"Come in bird boy haha!" Rainbow said teasing my hawk form. I had to stay in my hawk form or I would be falling right through the cloud floor. I flew in her house and everything was made in clouds just like the outside, my eyes went purple because living in the clouds and looking down upon everything reminded me of Heaven, I thought I would have never escaped from that horrible place and the memory came back stinging my head…

_I opened my eyes to discover I wasn't in the tube anymore; I was on a table with my legs, arms, and chest bond to the table with reinforced chains. A bright white light was shining in my face._

"_Delta is showing progress sir." I heard a voice said. After my eyes got use to the light, I looked around my surroundings and found out I was in a laboratory and 3 lab coat men were running tests on my body._

"_Good, and he's awake now." I heard the voice that belonged to General Price. I looked at the general and he stared at me with his unforgiving eyes._

"_You know mat, even though you have no family or friends, you got the military." He said giving me a smile that was empty and not reassuring._

"_I'm not afraid of you, your nothing but a son of a-Ahh!" I couldn't finish speaking because I was tazed by the lab coat workers._

"_Silence boy, it seems you're still not disciplined, take him back to his tube and brainwash him into serving us." General Price said to the lab coat workers._

"_Yes sir!" The lab coats said and took the reinforced chains off of me, but one of the lab coats loosen my chains and I shattered the chain that was holding my right arm and punched one of the lab coats causing him to fly back and hit against the lab wall. The other two jumped on me but I flung them off of my back like they were nothing but insects. General Price grabbed his Desert Eagle and shot me in my chest but the bullet bounced off of me._

"_You forgot, my skin is as strong as iron fucker!" I yelled with my eyes glowing red with rage. I kicked Price in the stomach almost smashing in his stomach and I ran for the exit._

"_You will not escape boy! We will catch you!" I heard Price yell as I ran and I started to hear the military horn go off as I ran and punched and kicked soldiers out of my way…_

"Mat are you alright?" I heard rainbow said and I snapped out of my trance.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just daydreaming, so what are we going to do now?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I want to read Daring Doo, she's awesome, come up stairs with me." She said and went upstairs with me following her. She grabbed one of her books and lay down on her cloud bed. She motioned me to come over and she wrapped her arm around my hawk body and she began reading. I'm so glad I escaped from the military; it's all behind me now. I relaxed and listened to rainbow read her book excitedly.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Rarity's House**

I was getting bored waiting so I decided to ask Rarity if I could use her shower, I walked upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Yes dear?" Rarity answered behind the door.

"Can I use you shower please? Even if my clothes are clean, my body still isn't." I said to her.

"Oh, of course darling, enjoy yourself." She said behind the door.

"Thank you so much Rarity." I said and walked to the bathroom. I walked in and her bathroom was beautiful and better then twilight's bathroom but it still wasn't as nice as the bathroom at Canterlot. I turned on the shower and hopped right in. I haven't taken a shower since I got here and it felt nice to finally get clean. The warm water poured on my face and dripped down my chest, back, and legs. It felt really good to feel the warm water. I saw Blitz fly right in the shower.

"Got damnit Blitz will you leave me alone!" I yelled at it. Blitz flapped in the air and came right in front of my face.

"_Never…"_

I heard a voice in my mind. All of a sudden the butterfly was surrounded by the black aura and I black light flashed causing me to cover my eyes and something pushed me against the shower wall. I opened my eyes to find the black Alicorn that I saw the other night was in the shower with me. She was taller than me that she had her arms wrapped around my shoulder looking me dead in the eye. She smiled lustfully at me while I was in shock.

"Who…the fuck are you?" I asked nervously. She smiled and hugged me tight while staring at me with her black glowing eyes.

"I'm the Princess of the Nightmares now my lover." She said giving me a sly grin. I was in utter shock.

"No…no way you can't be Dark…she was trapped in Night Forge." I said nervously.

"Here I am now and no one can stop us because I'm the Princess now and I do as I please." She said licking my chest with her tongue that got longer.

"No…NOOOOO!" I yelled in panic.

**Author's Note:** **Damn poor najmi, dark is back to take what she wants lol**


	33. Trapped in the Bathroom

**Author's Note: Holy crap Dark is back and she wants Najmi! What will he do? And if you didn't catch my comment a while back, I'd said that you guys can tell me what your favorite Rap/Hip-Hop, R&B, Rock, Country, Heavy Metal, Pop, or Reggae music is and I will add it into my story since Najmi loves music XD you can tell me in the Review or PM me about your favorite song thank you :D**

**Joke of the Day: Why is it called a Wonder Bra?**

**When she takes it off, you wonder where her tits went.**

**Chapter 33: Trapped in the Bathroom**

I looked at dark with shock. She was all powerful now and not even Celestia or Luna matched her power.

"I've missed you so much najmi." Dark said with her muzzle very close to my face.

"Damn, you don't sound like a teenage girl anymore, you sound like a grown ass woman now." I said to her. She giggled.

"Yeah, it must be from my transformation and I love it." She said smiling at me. It was creepy now because I'm 17 and still a teenage boy and with her voice sounding like a grown woman and having sex with her won't sit well. I'm not into Cougars or Milfs, but the horny ass boys at my school say that they would so screw a Cougar and a Milf if they ever had a chance, I for one found it disgusting screwing some one that's like over 10 years older than me, it just doesn't feel right. But I did have sex with a pony that's 304 years old so I shouldn't be talking mess, at least the boys were talking about getting laid with human girls but I got laid with a pony.

"Dark, how did you become the Princess?" I asked her.

"When I was gone in the rift for 125 years, the princess of the Nightmares has turned into a Sprawl and now roams Equestria looking for victims to feed on. Her royal guards found me and told me I should be the new princess because I decimated an onslaught of Sprawls that a regular Nightmare or colt couldn't do." She explained to me rubbing her hooves on my shoulder blades.

"Oh, alright and why did you turn into a butterfly?" I asked her. She grinned at me.

"So I could spy on you silly hehe, it was fun watching you and mat slaughtering those Manticores and when you were talking to that purple Unicorn this mourning about me being powerful then the Queen Chrysalis and I was blushing, oh you!" She said holding her hoof to her chin blushing.

"Umm, yeah about that…" I said nervously.

"Is someone starting to like me now?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Well…I don't say I hate you but…" I said trailing off.

"So you do like me! Come here my sweet!" She said and bear hugged me and kissed me on my lips. I put my arms around her head and tried to push her off but she was strong. We broke from the kiss and smiled.

"Like I was saying, your alright, this is more like a friend relationship." I said to her. She smiled big.

"Yes! We are friends! Which means, later you'll accept me as your lover!" She said with excitement.

"Sorry not going to happen, you may have screwed me but I'm not going to love you." I said turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. She trotted out of the shower with water drops shining on her black fur.

"Hey I want to ask why you were interrupting me when I tried to touch a mare or a filly when you were the butterfly." I asked her. She looked down to the floor and looked up at me.

"I don't like to share and you belong to me, not those pathetic earth, Pegasus, or unicorn mares." She said to me with emotion in her eyes. I could tell that she was serious, her eyes weren't playful or lustful anymore, I think she really does love me and not for my spiritual energy or my body, but I'm not going to love a pony because it's not natural and I can't stay in this world, I have friends and family who love and care about me and I need to go back. I don't know about Mat, he'll probably stay here since the military is looking for him back on earth.

"And now that I'm all powerful, I can do whatever I want and you're all mine. Now come, I want to try no positions with you since I'm taller and slender then you." She said with lust and trotting towards me. I ran for the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"I locked it with my magic, so no one is going to interrupt us, and I always wanted to do it in the shower or tub!" She said with lust and excitement. I looked away from her thinking of what to do and I looked at her new Cutie Mark.

"_Oh, these are our Cutie Marks; it's when a pony discovers his or her special talent and makes them unique."_

I heard Rose's voice echo in my head. An idea popped in my head, I never touched the ponies Cutie Marks and I'm going to find out what happens if I do. I smiled at her.

"Let's make some sweet lovin' baby girl!" I said to her. She smiled like it was the best thing she heard in the entire world and there was a gleam in her eyes.

"You don't know how long I wanted you to say that." She said and she wrapped her hooves around my neck and we kissed deeply. As we were kissing and exchanging saliva, I stuck out my right arm trying to reach her Cutie Mark. I finally touched her Cutie Mark and the black aura surrounded us. Dark stopped kissing me and looked at me confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked confused. The black aura consumed me and her.

"What is happening to my dark energy!" Dark said in shock. We tried to get away from the aura but it consumed us and I closed my eyes. After 10 seconds, I opened my eyes and Dark was gone. I felt so relieved and happy.

"_I'm still with you my lover."_

I heard dark said.

"What the hell? What happened to you Dark?" I asked trying to find her.

"_It would seem that touching my Cutie Mark caused me to go inside your body."_

She said.

"Can you get out of my body?" I asked her.

"_Yeah I can but I think I'll stay with you, besides I can see through your eyes and hear what you hear hehe." _

She said in my head giggling.

"Well that fucking sucks." I said with dismay.

"_And I can do this now."_

All of a sudden my legs walked on their own and my arms moved by themselves.

"Damnit now you can control my body now? Damn this is not legit." I said with dismay.

"_Hehe, and since I can control your body whenever I want too, I can stop advances from the mares because nopony is going to take you away from me."_

She said in my head.

"This just keeps getting horrible and why the hell am I the one to be so unlucky? Mat may have had a bad past but he's living in paradise here while I'm having a little 'Trouble in Paradise' going on with me here." I said with frustration. She giggled at my statement.

"_Hey, don't feel so bad, you got an all powerful Princess with you who will protect you from danger."_

She said reassuring me.

"Yeah thanks dark, I need to head out now and get my clothes." I said and dried myself off and walked out the bathroom. Now I had Dark with me at all times and I fear that when I go over Pinkie's Gingerbread cottage, I am going to be in deep shit, I thought in my head.

**Author's Note: Cool chapter and remember, you can tell me what your favorite songs for me to put, I'll put in the MCR song in the next one Timefather :D**


	34. Pink Daze pt1

**Author's Note: Cool we got a lot of song requests I'll add the other 2 in the next chapter this song is called S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by: My Chemical Romance. Don't forget to go to YouTube and type it in so you can play the music while you read it basically a sing-a-long thank you peeps :D**

**Joke of the Day: Yo mommas so fat, people run around yelling "Free Willie!"**

**Chapter 34: Pink Daze pt1**

I walked down the hall and knocked on Rarity's door.

"Rarity, are you done with my clothes yet?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm done with them darling, come in." She said and opened up the door. I walked in and her room was very elegant but still wasn't as nice as the Canterlot room, but it looked high middle class and she had a Queen sized bed with red covers and a nice shining headboard and footboard.

"Your room looks nice Rarity." I said to her.

"Why thank you darling." She said smiling at me.

"_Ha! This pretty unicorn isn't as beautiful and good looking as me and her room is terrible, my room is better than hers."_

I head Dark said in my head. I ignored her voice.

"Here are your clothes dear." Rarity said levitating my stuff towards me. I put on my socks, underwear, pants, shirt, shoes, and my sweater and they had a sweet smell of citrus fruit to them.

"Thank you so much for washing my clothes Rarity!" I said to her smiling.

"No problem dear, and I finished making your new clothes, you have to see them." Rarity said.

"Alight, let me see what they look like." I said to her. She opened up her closet and levitated the clothes out. The pants were fine blue jeans with blue gems on the waist and a red shirt with red gems on the collar, the blue gems matched Rarity's Cutie Mark.

"I love it Rarity, it looks beautiful." I said with awe. She smiled.

"Well I do try to please dear." Rarity said to me.

"_Humph! The clothes for you to wear when I make you my Prince are going to look far greater than that."_

Dark said in my mind. I decided to ignore all of Dark's comments and not answer her.

"Thank you again for having me over, I must go see Pinkie Pie because it's close to night time, she told me she has a surprise for me and your little sister is adorable." I said smiling to her.

"I'm happy to help and yeah, my sister Sweetie Belle is really well behaved, I'll see you later najmi and when Sweetie Belle is not here, can you come by my place? I get so stressed out filling out orders and I need something to relax and relive it." She said giving me a flirty smile and batting her eyes at me. Even her seduction was graceful.

"_Oh, no you don't little miss unicorn, he's all mine."_

I heard Dark said in my head. All of a sudden my legs started to walk on their own and away from Rarity.

"Well I don't know about that Rarity so I'll see you later." I said.

"Alright, but please can you or mat come to me when I'm stressed." She said pleading.

"Ok, I will so later." I said and she smiled.

"_Oh, there is not going to be a later because the only mare is going to rutt with is me."_

Dark said in my head. She stopped controlling my legs and we were outside of Rarity's house and it was dark outside. I couldn't grab my new clothes that Rarity made for me so I decided to come back later and get them. I walked down the empty street.

"_Where are you going?"_

"I'm going over Pinkie Pie's house...err...Gingerbread house."

"_And who is this Pinkie Pie?"_

"She's this pink Earth pony who loves to party and eat a shit load of sweets."

"_Hmm, interesting, I would like to meet this Pinkie Pie."_

"Alright dark, that's enough talking its Chemical Romance time." I said smiling.

"_Who is this Chemical Romance? Is it music from your device?"_

"Oh yeah, let's hear some rock." I said and took out my IPod and turned it on and put my ear buds on and scrolled through the list and picked S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by: My Chemical Romance and the music came on.

"_Move your body when the sunlight dies, everybody hide your body from the scarecrow, everybody hides._

_Make a wish when your childhood dies, here the knock, knock, knock when she cries were all alone tonight._

_Hold your breath when the blackbird flies, count to 17 and close your eyes, I'll keep you safe inside._

_He burns, my skin, never mind about the shape in, I'll keep you safe tonight._

_Blow at the methane skies, see the rust through your playground eyes, we're in love tonight._

_Leave a dream where the fallout lies, watch it grow where the tearstain dries, to keep you safe tonight._

_*Guitar Solo*_

_Love, love, love won't stop this bomb, bomb, love won't stop this bomb, bomb, love won't stop this bomb._

_Run, run, bunny run, run, run, bunny run._

_Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow, everybody hides…"_

The song ended and I took the ear buds out and placed my IPod in my pocket.

"_Fascinating, that My Chemical Romance song was enjoyable, It also reminds me of a time when I would set the scarecrows on fire for fun when I was a filly hehe."_

"I'm glad you liked it Dark, I got a lot more songs just waiting to be played."

"_Really? I would be happy to hear all of them."_

"Yeah it's going to be fun and you know dark."

"_Yeah, najmi?"_

"I think you're a really good friend, you protected me and taken care of me and you're the only one I look for support and mat too."

"_How cute! Someone is starting to love me!"_

"Not really love but I love you as a friend."

"_If you could see my face now, I'm blushing and my marehood is-"_

"Don't want to hear it you horn dog."

"_Sorry hehe, it's just that I like it how I'm starting to grow on you."_

"Yeah, despite you feeding off of my energy and wanting to screw me a lot, you're not a bad pony…I mean Alicorn."

"_You are so sweet to me that I love you so much, I noticed my two guards don't like you, I think they have a crush on me but I don't go with stallions anymore so too bad for them hehe."_

"Hey, once you go Human, you never go back haha!"

"_Isn't that the truth, I always admired your species, your high intelligence, your advanced technology, your abilities to do more talents instead of just one, your beautiful soft and smooth skin that's not like the other creatures in Equestria is and much more!"_

"Yeah, we humans are pretty cool, but we can be bad and have war, famine, and destruction."

"_I know, we Nightmare Unicorns are too, that's what makes us so alike. We can kill and destroy anything that crosses us while the Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn mares can't do such a thing because they think everything can be solved through peace, but they have to learn not everything can be solved with peace, sometimes destruction and force is necessary."_

"Yeah I get what you're saying dark."

"_Our species are not so different and that's why I'm glad I choose you."_

"Yep you're no different from humans and will it be cool if I give you a nickname? I'll call you Darkie."

***Squee Noise***

"_Oh, I love it! This day just keeps getting better!"_

"I'm glad you like it darkie." I said smiling. I was talking to Dark while I was walking through the empty streets of Ponyville for 6 minutes, I'm glad the moon was out because I wouldn't see crap in the streets. I finally reached Pinkie's Gingerbread house and stood outside her door.

"_Hmmm, she lives inside a candy made house? Is it edible?"_

"I don't know Darkie, I hope so it looks good."

"_Hehehe, I love that cute name."_

"I wonder what she has to show me."

"_I hope it's good, I just love pumpkin pie and muffins."_

Dark doesn't know that I made plans to do 2nd base with her this morning and this is going to be hell. I just hope she doesn't murder Pinkie because I like her because she's funny and silly.

**Author's Note: Aww, najmi and dark are bonding more and next chapter will have Save Me by: Avenged sevenfold from "Held Duke" and next song is Manchester City by: Blue Moon from "Crimson Banner" thank you dudes :D**


	35. Pink Daze pt2

**Author's Note: We got a song coming up and Najmi is not rascist because he gave her Darkie as her nickname XD Najmi is a black guy so it's no big deal to anyone no racism here XD**

**Joke of the Day: What's the speed limit of sex?**

**68 because at 69 you have to turn around.**

**Chapter 35: Pink Daze pt2**

I knocked on pinkie's door and she swung it open like as if she was waiting behind the door for me.

"Hi! Najmi! I'm so glad you made it! Pinkie said excitedly. I always thought pinkie was a whack job or just a pony on crack, but even though she may be wild, silly, and random; she's still a very good friend to me. Even though she's been lusting after my body since day one before I met the sex freak Dark.

"Come on in Najmi! Mr. and Mrs. Cake went out with their babies and they won't be back in till later at night." She said. I walked inside the Gingerbread cottage and the inside was just like a bakery, it smelled sweet with muffins, cakes, cookies, candy, and other sweets that would rot your teeth or give you Diabetes. I never got a good look at pinkie because she moves faster than Sonic or the Flash, pinkie's light blue eyes shinned in the light and I always wondered why her pink mane and tail were so fluffy and wild looking; I don't know if she keeps it like that because she likes it or it comes from her craziness. I finally got a look at her Cutie Mark and it was three party balloons with some confetti in the back ground.

"_Stop staring at her flank, the only flank you will stare at is mine."_

"Relax Darkie, I was just looking at her Cutie Mark, I'm not attracted to you ponies and Alicorns." I whispered.

"_Aww, so you're saying you don't find me attractive?"_

"Not now Darkie, we'll talk later."

"Who are you whispering to silly?" Pinkie asked me.

"Oh, its nobody pinkie."

"Oooo! Do you have an imaginary friend!" Pinkie asked excitedly while jumping off the walls of the bakery.

"No I don't Pinkie, now what is the surprise?" I asked her. She trotted to me and stuck her hoof in my mouth.

"Silly filly! It's not a surprise if I tell you! I'll show you it; now let's go to my room!" She said while bouncing up and down towards her stairs and shutting the door to her room.

"_I didn't like it when she touched you; nopony puts a hoof on my lover."_

"Hey darkie, what would happen if pinkie wants to mate with me?"

"_I'll take control of your body and reject her."_

"Alright, I just wanted to now."

"_Awwww!"_

"What's wrong darkie?"

"_My guards are calling me for help; they say Night Forge is under attack from the Sprawls. *Sigh* those stallions are weak, that is why I love you, anyway I'll see you later najmi."_

Dark said. All of a sudden I had something in my throat, I coughed 4 times and black smoke came out of my mouth, the smoke flew out the open window of the cottage and vanished in the night sky. I looked around puzzled.

"What the hell just happened? All I can remember is touching Dark's Cutie Mark in the bathroom and I'm in a bakery that smells really damn good." I thought for a moment and my memory came back to me.

"Holy shit, I think when I touched her Cutie Mark; it caused her to become more connected to my emotions and I even called her friend, she's not a friend to me, she's more in the neutral relationship and I can't believe I gave her a nickname, Darkie? What the fuck that's rascist, I ain't no damn redneck in the South I'm black damnit…well actually I'm half black and Filipino but I look 90% black so I take that side more and I wonder why I lost my memory for a second when she left my body, but I still can't remember why I'm in this bakery." I said. I walked around the cottage trying to remember why I was here.

"Oh, najmi! Come up to my room cakey wakey!" I heard Pinkie's voice upstairs said.

"Now I remember what I was doing here, the foreplay with pinkie I promised her, it's kind of going to scar me a little bit because her voice sounds like a hyper-active 13 year old girl ." I said to myself and walked upstairs to her room, I stood next to her door and prepared for the big surprise she had for me. I took a deep breath.

"Alright you crazy pink pony, what cha got to show me." I said to myself and grabbed the knob and opened the door.

**Mat's Point of View**

**Rainbow's Cloud Home**

Rainbow held me tight in her arms as she was reading her favorite book about Daring Doo, I haven't read a book or had someone read to me but it was very pleasant. Rainbow closed her book and let out a yawn.

"That was another good adventure of Daring Doo! Can you sing me a song with your awesome voice?" Rainbow said. I thought for a moment.

"Sure rainbow, but I need to change back into a human, can you hold me so I won't fall through the clouds?" I asked.

"Sure Mattie! Go on ahead!" she said. I focus and I wasn't in my hawk form anymore, I was in my human form and I was lying on top of rainbow in her bed, I stared at her beautiful pink eyes and I couldn't help to blush.

"Ok, sing please I want to hear your totally awesome voice!" She said. When I was on the run from the government, I did listen to this one song called Save Me by: Avenged Sevenfold, I took a breath and began singing.

"_Skull…they all know, they all know._

_Sorry did I wake your dream, some questions run too deep, we only wake up when we sleep._

_Led by the lunar light, trouble's all we'd find, lost our way tonight._

_Is it something we said?_

_Is it something we said to them?_

_Is it something we said?_

_Save me, I'm trapped in a vile world, where the end game's all the same as every other. We're only here to die._

_Save me, I'm losing my only dream, I can use some guiding light, some place to go._

_If you hear me let me know, they all know, they all know._

_Ever since the day you left, my fate's been set unknown, how many years to walk this path alone._

_So much to see tonight, so why'd you close your eyes, why can't I shut mine?_

_If you hear me let me know, if you hear me let me know…"_

I stopped singing and rainbow smiled excitedly at me.

***Fan girl Squeal***

"That was awesome! So totally 20% cooler then the last time you sung!" Rainbow said with excitement. I really liked the song because I really wanted someone to save me from my horrible past and that we live in a vile world back home, but now I have friends like najmi, rainbow, rarity, the other ponies, and my lover Redheart to save me from it.

"Well I'm going to sleep; can you please stay here and sleep in my house?" She said whiling giving me the puppy dog face. I couldn't say no to her with that face.

"Alright rainbow I'll stay but you have to hold me while you sleep so I won't fall through the clouds." I said to her.

"Ok, I promise I won't." she said and held me tight. She drifted off to sleep and I took a cat nap while rainbow had her arms and legs wrapped around my body like a Boa constructer, I was definitely not going to fall through the clouds with her iron grip.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Pinkie's Gingerbread cottage**

I opened the door and walked in pinkie's dark room.

"Pinkie, where are you?" I answered.

"**SURPRISE!"**

I jumped up from pinkie abruptly flicking on the lights. Pinkie was covered with candy and sweets. Her legs were completely wrapped in red licorice and she had pink donuts with sprinkles on them on her ears like a horse shoe, she had chocolate truffles on her back and cotton candy tied around her mane and tail matching it and she had whipped cream on her marehood and chocolate syrup on her nose with a cherry on top. I was first shocked by it because how can something out of a kids show look so cute but can do naughty sexual things and to top off the fact that her voice sounds like a hyper-active 13 year old girl.

"Well this is kinky as fuck." I said. She smiled widely at me.

"Come here najmi! I always wanted you from the beginning, please lick and eat me, I'm your yummy cake!" She said and leaped at me causing me to fall on my back.

"Damn, and I thought Dark was a freak." I said silently.

**Author's Note: *GASP!* Kinky Pie has come! Oh will najmi survive pinkie's crazy candy foreplay? And don't worry Crimson your song is coming up next because I had no time to put it up for this chapter, next chapter it's going to be all about your song man :D**


	36. Kinky Sweets

**Author's Note: Sorry guys had to do work which is why I couldn't update it on Wednesday. Alright everyone, when najmi makes jokes about the South, rednecks, women, mentally retarded or blondes he is not being offensive, it's part of the humor in his personality, he's a good hearted guy and he cracks jokes with his friends at school about it, so this is just a note if people would find the things offensive of what he says in the story, don't worry everyone we are all here for laughs and smiles :D And looks like Najmi got himself into a 'sweet' problem get it XD and the Blue Moon song is here GO FOOTBALL!**

**Joke of the Day: What do honest lawyers and UFOs have in common?**

**You always hear about them, but you never see them.**

**Chapter 36: Kinky Sweets**

I stared at pinkie that was standing on top of me while smiling widely at me.

"Now pinkie, I'm only going to eat the stuff off of you, it's not mating."

"Okie dokie lokie! I just want to have your little hot and wet snake eat my yummies off my body!" Pinkie said. I looked to my right to see a green lizard; I jumped up flinging pinkie off of me and stared at the lizard in fright.

"Holy shit! Theres a got damn alligator in here!" I said with fear. The gator was about the size of a puppy and it had purple reptilian eyes and he just gave me a blank stare. Pinkie looked at me and smiled.

"Oh! That's just my pet alligator, Gummy! He likes to chew on things but it's ok because he doesn't have any teeth so don't be scared of him, he's nice!" Pinkie said with joy. I looked at the gator and he just kept giving me a blank stare like he was brain dead. I walked up to him.

"Hey there little guy." I said extending my hand so I can pet his head. He opened his jaws and clamped down on my hand, he didn't have any teeth and it tickled my hand, hence the name why is he called gummy.

"Aww! He likes you!" Pinkie said to me. I yanked my hand out of his mouth and he blinked.

"You're a cool gator you know that?" I said smiling. He didn't react and he just kept giving me a blank stare. All of a sudden the lights in the room dim down.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Oooooh, najmi…" I heard pinkie said. I turned around to see pinkie lying in her bed with candles lit up around the bed with her giving me a grin. I chuckled at her.

"Damn pinkie, why are you so kinky?" I asked her. She cocked her head confused.

"What is kinky?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Never mind pinkie, you don't want to know." I said.

"Okie dokie lokie, now come to me and eat me all up najmi like candy!" She said with the truffles on her back melting.

"Alright let's go and I hope I don't get a stomach ache from sweets." I said walking towards pinkie in her bed.

**Mat's Point of View**

**Rainbow's Cloud home**

I woke up because rainbow was tapping her hoof on my back.

"Yeah rainbow are you ok?" I asked.

"No, I had a bad dream about you falling through the clouds because I didn't hold you tight enough." She said while looking ashamed. I thought for a moment on how to calm here.

"Do you want me to sing a song for you to make you all better? I asked.

"Please, Mattie." She pleaded. I thought of a song and decided to sing Manchester City by: Blue Moon.

"_Blue moon…you saw me standing alone, without a dream with in my heart, without a love of my own._

_Blue moon…you saw me standing alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own._

_Now I'm no longer alone._

_Blue Moon…"_

I stopped singing and rainbow fell fast asleep in my arms. I smiled at her.

"Good night rainbow." I said and went back into my cat nap.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Pinkie's House**

I climbed into the bed and sat next to pinkie. I picked the cherry that was on her nose and ate it. She giggled.

"I was waiting for this for so long my little humie!" Pinkie said. I got on top of her and stared to lick the melted truffles on her back causing her to shake in pleasure.

"Ahh, your slippery snake feels nice." She said. The truffles tasted very good. I went down her body and bit off the licorice wrapped around her legs.

"Hehe! That tickles!" pinkie said. I ate up the licorice and decided to eat something even sweeter. I went to her mane and started eating the cotton candy wrapped around her mane, the cotton candy melted right in my mouth.

"Damn this is so sweet." I said.

"I'm your tasty cake!" Pinkie said. After eating the cotton candy I scooted down the bed to her marehood. I stuck out my tongue and licked off the whipped cream. Pinkie trembled from the pleasure.

"Ahhh…yes, please use your snake to clean me…ahh…" Pinkie said in pleasure. I ate all the whipped cream and I scooted back up to lick her face that had chocolate syrup on it, my tongue glided on her nose causing her to giggle.

"Oh! That tickles me Mr. Snake!" Pinkie said. After licking it up I grabbed the two donuts on her ears and ate them, the last time I had donuts I was in Canterlot at Joe's Donut shop but Pinkie's donuts tasted better. I ate them and I stood up from the bed.

"That was very sweet pinkie, but what do we do now?" I asked her. She grinned at me.

"Now it's your turn to be eaten…" Pinkie said while trotting towards me. I looked at her anxiously.

"Alright you can have me." I said.

"Oh Yay! I always wanted to know what you taste like!" She said and leaped at me to kiss me on my lips. I grabbed her but my right hand touched her Cutie Mark and all of a sudden there was a bright pink light getting brighter from the contact. Pinkie stopped kissing me.

"Oooo pretty light…" Pinkie said excitedly at the pink light. The pink light got brighter.

"Shit, this can't be go-"My sentence was cut short when a pink explosion shook the cottage and broke the windows in her room. After that, all I could see is pink.

"_Pink…why the hell did it have to be pink? I hate the color pink…"_ I said in my mind as all I saw was the color pink and I suddenly fainted on the floor.

**Author's Note: So how did I do on Pinkie's character? Was she very realistic? Would she say things like this if she was in heat? I just need to know how she was and thank you for reviewing it :D Tell me more interesting songs because a lot of you got good taste in music :D**


	37. A Stallion Friend

**Author's Note: Sup guys, I would like to thank 'Thunder Ice' for letting me insert his OC Pony into my story and he's famous for his story '****Human of a Pony'**** you should read it :D And if you guys have any OC Ponies you would like to be inserted into my story tell me in the review or PM me thanks peeps :D**

**Joke of the Day: What do you call a hot blonde woman with pig tails?**

**A blowjob with handle bars.**

**Chapter 37: A Stallion Friend**

I woke up from the floor and rubbed my head in pain. I heard the birds chirping and the sun beaming through the shattered windows. I stood up slowly.

"Damn, what happened last night? All I remember is eating sweets off Pinkie and then touching her Cutie Mark and the next thing I know it boom." I said. I looked around Pinkie's room but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Pinkie, where did you go?" I asked. All of a sudden I felt pain on my right arm.

"Ow! Why is my arm hurting?" I said and unzipped my hoodie and took it off to look at my right arm.

"What the hell? Is that Pinkie's Cutie Mark on my arm?" I said to myself. The 3 balloons and confetti in the back ground were on my right arm and it looked exactly like hers.

"_Wowie zowie! I'm inside your head!"_

I heard a voice said in my head.

"Pinkie, is that you?" I asked.

"_Yeah it's me silly filly, and your head is so dark and empty!"_

She said excitedly.

"I'm going to try and get you out." I said. I concentrated on the dark energy and I started to cough. After coughing 3 times, pink smoke came out of my mouth and stopped on the floor to form Pinkie. She smiled at me.

"That was amazing! Do it again!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"No Pinkie, that was dangerous and that's not going to happen again." I said to her. I looked at my arm to see that Pinkie's Cutie Mark was still on it. I decided to pay no attention to it and put my hoodie back on. Pinkie looked at her room in horror.

"Oh, no! The windows are broken! Mr. and Mrs. Cake are going to be upset with me." Pinkie said ashamed. I walked up to her and hugged Pinkie.

"It's alright Pinkie, it wasn't your fault." I said to her. She smiled.

"Thank you Najmi, and I have to clean up my room, I had so much fun!" She said.

"Yeah last night was fun." I said.

"But I haven't even got the chance to eat you." She said to me.

"You will next time and I got to go so I'll see you later Pinkie." I said and walked out of her room.

"Okie dokie lokie, see you later!" Pinkie called from her room. I walked downstairs and exited her cottage. The sun was shining bright and the streets of Ponyville were hopping with life. As I walked down the roads I clutched my arm where I had her Cutie Mark.

"_What does this mean? Why do I have Pinkie's Cutie Mark still stuck to my arm? Does it mean that I bonded to her like a Nightmare Unicorn? No it can't be, she's an Earth pony and they don't use magic. But what if I get some type of talent from Pinkie like Rose explaining that the Pony's Cutie Mark means they found their special talent. I wonder…"_

I thought to myself as I walked down the road.

**Night Forge**

Bodies of dead Sprawls lie all over the ground. The town looked like a war zone; there was blood all over the ground and the organs of them too. The Nightmare Unicorns were fine but the Sprawls were decimated. Princess Dark trotted through the streets looking at the carnage around her.

"Pitiful, you disgusting creatures." Dark said and kicked a Sprawl's head with her hoof causing it to roll over the ground a couple of times. Wind and Thorn were standing next to her.

"Princess, thank you for coming here to safe us." Thorn said to her. Dark scoffed.

"You stallions are weak, if Najmi were here, he would destroy all of them with no problem." Dark said to them. Wind and Thorn looked to the ground in shame.

"_I can't believe she loves that creature." _Wind thought in his mind.

"_That creature is only powerful because he has my beloved Princess's dark energy in him; I want that creature away from her." _Thorn thought in his mind. Dark looked at him.

"Well? Do you have anything else you want me to do? Because you made me leave my lover." Princess Dark said with authority to them.

"_This is my chance to keep her here and not go back to that scrawny creature."_ Thorn thought.

"Matter of fact Princess, we have one more thing, can you help us clean the town it's dirty from the rotting bodies and blood." Thorn said. Dark sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you with the clean up but after this I'm leaving." Dark said with a stern voice. She used her magic to levitate the bodies off the ground.

"_Great, we have her here and after the cleanup we are going to plan a meeting later on." _Wind thought in his mind.

**Mat's Point of View**

I woke up and rainbow was staring at me while smiling.

"How did you sleep rainbow?" I asked her.

"I slept good Mattie." Rainbow said to me. I transformed into a hawk.

"Are you ready for food?" I asked her. She got out of bed and stretched out her legs and wings.

"Yeah I'm so hungry; I'll race you to Twilight's place!" She said.

"Alright bring it." I said and we soared out of the cloud home heading straight for Twilight's place.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Ponyville Street**

I walked thinking about her Cutie Mark; I just had to find out what it means. I stopped and all of a sudden I was pulled into the air by a dark blue blur. I was suddenly on top of a cottage and there was a Pegasus stallion in front of me. He had dark blue fur and his mane was dark brown; his eyes were dark green and he was wearing a black suit with a gray cape. I looked at him amazed.

"Damn man, those clothes are cool." I said to him. He chuckled.

"Well thanks man." He said to me.

"So who are you?" I asked. He looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"My name is Thunder Ice, but my real name is John Daniels and I came here from Earth just like you and mat." He said to me. I was in shock.

"Holy shit, you're from Earth too? And how did you get turned into a pony?" I asked him.

"I don't know but I've been having feelings about staying here or going back to Earth." He said.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to leave, this place is peaceful, beautiful, and majestic and very close to calling it paradise but I have friends and family at home." I said to him.

"Alright I understand." He said.

"Hey man, since you used to be human, do you want to be my best friend because us humans have to stick together even though you're a pony but you still have the human mind." I said.

"Sure that would be great, ever since I came here I've been living in Ponyville for 2 weeks and I made up the name for me to use here." He said to me.

"Alright and my name is-"

"Najmi, the horny mares of Ponyville were talking about you and your friend mat." Thunder said cutting me off.

"I know it's mating season for them." I said.

"Tell me about it I've screwed 4 mares since I got here, Bon Bon, Berry Punch, Carrot Top, and Lyra…" He said to me.

"Yeah, anyway I'm getting hungry and I need to eat." I said to him.

"Your right, I'm getting hungry too, let's go find a place to eat man." He said and he picked me up and flew around Ponyville for a place to eat.

**Night Forge**

Wind trotted around the meeting room filled with Nightcolts.

"Now listen up gentlecolts!" He yelled.

"That creature called a human is stealing the love from my Princess!" Wind said.

"Yeah, we love Princess Dark!" Thorn said.

"So? What's wrong with that?" A random Nightcolt said in the audience.

"What's wrong with that? When that creature was walking in our town have you noticed the gazes in your daughters, sisters, cousins, or mothers eyes that had 'mate with me' shining in them?" Wind said.

"He does have a point my little sister was gazing at him and she is only a filly!" Another random Nightcolt said.

"Which is why we are going to form this federation called the A.H.F!" Thorn said and pulled down a flag with the letters on them.

"What does it mean?" A Nightcolt asked.

"It means the Anti-Human Federation!" Wind yelled. The Nightcolts cheered.

"Yay! Let's beat that human!" A Nightcolt in the audience said.

"Yes my brothers, let's send it back where it came from!" Thorn yelled.

"A.H.F!" The Nightcolts chanted.

"The Anti-Human Federation will not fail." Wind said while he was smiling at Thorn and the audience continued to chant while stomping on the ground with their hooves.

**Author's Note: Wow, a lot of interesting stuff happening in this one lol**


	38. Knowing Thunder

**Author's Note: Awesome Thunder Ice is hanging out with Najmi and they talk with each other :D**

**Joke of the Day: What would happen if the Pilgrims had killed cats instead of turkeys?**

**We'd eat pussy every Thanksgiving.**

**Chapter 38: Knowing Thunder**

Thunder dropped me at an apple stand and stood next to the stand. He knocked on the stand with his hoof.

"Jackie, I need some apples for me and my buddy here." Thunder said acting like a cool guy. Applejack trotted to her stand and smiled at him.

"Sure thing Thunder! And who is your-"Applejack was cut off as soon as she put her eyes on me.

"Najmi! Howdy partner!" Applejack said with excitement.

"What's sup, redneck pony?" I said. Thunder snickered. Applejack looked at me confused.

"Ya, know Najmi, you've been calling me that ever since you got here and what does that their word mean? Because I ain't got no redneck." Applejack said. Thunder was trying to hide his snicker.

"Redneck means that you have a beautiful and strong neck." I said to her. She blushed.

"Aww shucks Sugercube thank you." She said to me smiling. My stomach started to rumble and Applejack looked at my belly.

"I take it your hungry." She said to me.

"Yeah I'm hungry haven't ate anything yet." I said to her.

"Well here are some apples for you and Thunder for free!" She said and handed me a basket of apples.

"Wow, thank you redneck." I said to her. She blushed at me with red flushing her cheeks.

"No problem partner!" She said to me.

"See you later girl." I said to her.

"See you later Najmi!" She said and went to go help the other ponies as me and Thunder walked away from her stand. Thunder was snickering the whole time.

"That was funny about the redneck thing." Thunder said to me taking out an apple and biting it.

"Yeah I mean no disrespect to rednecks, some rednecks are alright." I said to him. He laughed.

"I'm so glad I have a friend from Earth like me, it was getting annoying with ponies not getting my jokes since I came from Earth." He said to me.

"Hey Thunder, how old are you? Are you a teen like me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm 18 years old and what about you?" He asked me.

"I'm 17 and my buddy Mat is 17 just like me." I said to him.

"That's cool I have two dudes that understand me." He said eating his entire apple. As we walked I couldn't stop thinking about Pinkie's Cutie Mark that was still on my right arm. I had to find out what it meant.

"So you been living here for 2 weeks now, have you got a cottage or cloud home?" I asked him.

"Yeah I have a cloud house just like Dashie." He said to me.

"Oh that's awesome, so what have you been doing here for 2 weeks?" I asked.

"I was just hanging in my room back on Earth when I was Human but then a black hole appeared and sucked me in it, I woke up to find that I was a damn pony in this strange world. I walked here and Pinkie threw me a party and it was actually very fun, except the mares wanted to screw me and at first I denied it, but after a couple of days I ended up screwing Bon Bon at her cottage because she put got damn lust powder into my apple cider when I was hanging with her at Sweet Apple Acres." He explained to me.

"Damn that sucks bro, but it's not that bad because you're a pony, but the mares want to screw me even though I'm not a stallion." I said to him.

"Yeah you do have a point, did any of the mares screwed you yet?" He asked me.

"Yep, it was a Unicorn mare, I tried to fight back but she fuckin' pinned me down with her magic." I said with agitation. Thunder looked at me sad.

"Sorry about that dude, and what was her name?" He asked me.

"Her name is Dark Fusion, you heard of her?" I asked him.

"No, I know everypony in Ponyville but not her." He said. I stopped walking.

"Alright I'm going to tell you this and you don't tell none of these ponies alright?" I said. Thunder nodded to me. I explained everything about the Nightmare Unicorns, them being myths, the town of Night Forge, the Sprawls, and Dark becoming an Alicorn. I explained everything to him and he was surprised.

"Damn and I thought this place was paradise, I didn't know bad stuff was happening." He said to me.

"I thought so too but never judge a book by its cover right?" I said to him.

"Yeah you are correct about that." He said as we continued walking and finishing all the apples that we ate from the basket.

"So what happened with Berry Punch and those 2 other mares that made you screwed them?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Well for Berry Punch, when I was helping her unloading the fruit from the big basket she used to gather the fruits, she slipped on oranges and fell into a pile of grapes, she was covered in the juices from the grapes and dripping down her body, all of a sudden I was getting turned on by it and I trotted over to lick the grape juice off of her. She told me to come into her cottage so that I can "clean" her and that's what happened with Berry Punch." He explained to me.

"Ah, alright and what about the others?" I asked.

"Lyre was getting lonely and she thought she couldn't find a special somepony to rutt her, so I just said fuck it and screwed her to make her feel better." He said to me.

"Haha, pity sex that's hilarious, and the last one?" I asked.

"Now Carrot Top, I was at her cottage helping her with planting and tending her carrot garden in her backyard. She went into her cottage to get something while I was watering the carrots. After I watered all of the carrots I stopped and she still hasn't came outside and I spent 15 minutes waiting for her to come out. I decided to investigate and see what was taking her so long and went inside her cottage. I heard moaning and followed the noise to her room. I peeped out of the crack of the door to see Carrot Top rubbing her marehood with her hoof while saying my name. I tried to walk away but I tripped and Carrot Top stopped and swung the door open. She looked at me in shock and asked me how long I was watching her, I didn't know what to say but she spoke first and said that the heat is burning her bad and needs to rutt. I tried to say no to her but she gave me those puppy dog eyes and I ended up screwing her hard." Thunder told me everything.

"Well that sucks you keep getting yourself into a sexual situation." I said to him.

"I know damn, confound these ponies! They drive me to sex!" Thunder said irritated.

"Yeah I know there crazy with their lust." I said.

"Yes, they are." He agreed with me. We walked and I forgot to look at his Cutie Mark; it was a thunder strike and snowflake, no wonder why he choose Thunder Ice because for his Cutie Mark is a thunders strike with a snowflake next to it. I was still thinking about Pinkie's Cutie Mark on my right arm.

"Hey ever since you got here, did you get any buddies?" I asked him.

"Yeah, the mane six are my friends so is Derpy and Big Mac." He said to me.

"That's cool man, so how fast can you fly with those wings?" I asked.

"I can fly as fast as Dashie." He said to me while flexing his wings with pride.

"Awesome man, what do you learn or what are you interested in?" I asked.

"I love learning about time and space, very fascinating." He said.

"Oh, so you study the stars or something?" I asked.

"Something like that." He answered back.

"Are you a good fighter man?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Anyone fucks with me or my friends, gets the shit kicked out of them." Thunder said with his eyes burning with passion.

"Cool you're not a pansy when it comes to fighting." I said.

"So how did you and Mat come to Equestria?" He asked me.

"Same thing like you but I was brought here by a love and lust seeking Nightmare Unicorn." I said to him.

"What about Mat?" He asked.

"He came here the same way and I'm glad I didn't turn into a pony." I said.

"Yeah you're lucky but it's fun being a Pegasus because I can fly." He said to me. We walked through Ponyville chatting with each other for 30 minutes. Thunder is a pretty bad ass guy; he's mellow and chill just like me. We started walking towards the sun and Thunder took out his sun glasses and put them on.

"You can come chill at my ho-"

"Oh, yeah I forgot you can't stand on clouds." He said correcting himself. I thought for a moment.

"I can harness the dark energy and try to learn how to grow wings or levitate up there." I said.

"That sounds cool man." He said to me.

"But we need to find a place for me to concentrate, let's go to that Sweet Apple Acres place, I never been there before." I said.

"Alright let's do it." Thunder said as we trotted down the path to Sweet Apple Acres.

**Mat's Point of View**

**Twilight's Place**

I was eating a daisy sandwich with Twi and Rainbow in the kitchen. Spike was sitting at the table eating his gems.

"So how did you sleep Twilight?" I asked.

"I slept very well and how did you sleep?" She asked.

"I felt like a teddy bear because of Rainbow was holding me tight last night haha." I said chuckling.

"So you wouldn't fall through the clouds Mattie and those two songs you sang where beautiful last night." Rainbow said.

"Yeah I do try to make my singing epic." I said. Rainbow and Twi giggled at me while Spike gave zero fucks about me as he was eating his gems.

**Author's Note: Well that wraps up stuff about Thunder and what happened to him. :D**


	39. Tactical Rainbow Nuke

**Author's Note: Sup guys I deleted Chapters 1 and 2 and typed them better, longer and with more details. Before you read this chapter, read Chapter 1 to get more details and information on Najmi's lifestyle before he came to Equestria and Chapter 2 for more details when he was in the forest. (The chapters were fixed on 5/20/12 so if you read the chapters with new content that was added on the date, then you don't have to go back thank you :D) And all you Rainbow Dash fans will enjoy this :D**

**Joke of the Day: Why do horny women order at Subway?**

**Footlongs.**

**Chapter 39: Tactical Rainbow Nuke**

**Mat's Point of View**

**Twilight's Place**

I finished eating and made a loud burp causing Rainbow and Twi to giggle at me. Spike still gave zero fucks about me while he ate his gems.

"That was good girls, what do you want to do now rainbow?" I asked.

"Let's go to the meadow and watch me practice my flying moves so I can be with the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow said excitedly. Spike ate his last gem and he made a burp but Rainbow and Twi didn't acknowledge it, causing Spike to get an irritated face.

"No fair! How come you giggle at his burp but not at mine?" Spike asked upset. Twi turned to him.

"We hear your burps all the time Spike, Mat's burp is silly with his eyes glowing light blue." Twi said to him. Spike was getting more upset.

"It's not cool how Rarity likes him, I love her and she doesn't care about my feelings." Spike said while glaring at Mat.

"Sorry Spike but Rarity is older then you and your just a baby dragon, Mat is older and…sweet." Twi said hiding her lust. Spike looked at her agitated.

"I may be a baby dragon but I'm sweet too!" He complained.

"Well Spike, I have to tell you when you get older because you're still very young to not handle the truth." Twi said. Spike made a confused face.

"What do you mean by the truth?" Spike asked.

"Not going to tell you in till you get older." Twi said. Spike made a whining groan. He looked at me angrily.

"I wish I was the big dragon I turned into because I got greedy with my Birthday so I can protect you from Rarity!" Spike yelled at me. I simply laughed at him. Even if Spike were to turn into a 20 or 30 foot dragon, he still would be no match to me. I can just use my claws and slash his feet and legs and he'll fall over crying. I didn't want to fight Spike because he's like a 12 year old boy who has a crush on a 23 year old woman thing going on.

"Drop it Spike I'm not one to be messed with." I said to him. Spike lost his anger in an instant.

"Oh…I'm…sorry about that I just love Rarity." Spike said backing off.

"It's alright Spike, your just protecting your woman…err I mean mare." I said to him. He smiled at me.

"Thank you dude I feel better now." Spike said to me. Rainbow hovered above me.

"Enough chit chat let's go to the meadow Mattie!" Rainbow said.

"Alright Rainbow let's go and see you later Twi and Spike!" I waved goodbye to them.

"See you later you two, be careful Rainbow with your tricks, I don't want you in the Hospital for what happened last time." Twi said to me.

"You don't have to worry about me I'll be fine." Rainbow said.

"Alright to the meadow Mattie!" Rainbow said flying out of the window leaving her rainbow blur behind her. I turned into a hawk and flew after her. The sky was beautiful and I saw random Pegasus flying around clouds as I soared. I saw Rainbow waiting for me on the meadow and I landed next to her and turned Human again.

"Now I can finally show you my Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow said with excitement.

"That sounds great can't wait to see it." I said. Rainbow soared in the air and flapped her wings as fast as she could; all of a sudden she was being surrounded by a rainbow aura and began flying like a speeding bullet. She went fast and all of a sudden** BOOM! **An explosion of colors filled the sky and shook the ground a little bit. It looked like a rainbow exploded. I was amazed at it and the rainbows had the colors of my eyes which made my eyes turn yellow with happiness. Rainbow came down and sat next to me smiling very big.

"What did you think about that Mattie?" She asked me.

"Rainbow that was the most beautiful thing I ever seen and I thought my eyes were a rainbow haha." I said chuckling.

"Thank you, I do my best to please." She said smiling. I decided to tickle Rainbow in her belly. She yelped in surprise.

"Ahh, Mattie! I'm ticklish!" Rainbow said as I pinned her down to the ground while tickling her. I tickled her for a minute and I stopped.

"Let's just lie here and relax." She said. I nodded to her and we lied on our backs staring at the blue sky.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**On the Road to Sweet Apple Acres**

As me and Thunder walked, we heard an explosion and the ground shook causing me to almost fall down on the ground, Thunder was no phased by it. I looked up to the sky to see streaming colors of rainbows moving through the clouds like a shock wave after the blast of a Nuke. I stood up in shock.

"Holy shit! What the fuck was that?" I asked confused. Thunder looked at me calmly.

"Oh, that's just Dashie's Sonic Rainbow nothing to fear bro." He said to me.

"Damn that is pretty cool, that shock wave was awesome." I said. Thunder chuckled.

"Yeah she's pretty cool and did you check out my Cutie Mark?" He asked.

"Yeah I think it's a Thunder strike and a snowflake." I said to him.

"Well you got the snowflake right, it's not a thunder strike, and it's a blue lightning bolt." He corrected me.

"Alright that's cool, how far till we reach the Apple Acre?" I asked.

"Not that far, I want some fresh apple cider from the Apple Family." Thunder said.

"Ok, let's keep on going." I said. Thunder nodded and we continued to walk towards the place.

**Somewhere in Nightbane Glades…**

"How did Dark become a Princess!" An unknown Nightmare said hiding in the forest.

"Could it be that she fed on the most pure and tastiest spiritual energy!" She said out loud.

"Ahh, it must be that creature called a Human that visited our town, he must be the host of Dark!" She said. She trotted around the dark forest, her features weren't known because she was wearing a hood that covered her face and body.

"I may be at age 299 and my dark energy is the strongest but that won't be enough to defeat Princess Dark." She said. An idea came to her.

"Maybe if I make that Human mine, I can overthrow her and become ruler Night Forge!" She said.

"Now where did he go?" She said making a portal to see Najmi trotting with Thunder.

"Ahh, there he is, I'm going to make you mine muahahahaha!" She laughed evilly and jumped in the portal leading to Ponyville.

**Author's Note: Holy shit! The A.H.F and this unknown Nightmare! Shit is going down at Night Forge!**


	40. Field of Apples

**Author's Note: I'm back peeps, I had to focus on school and I have a lot of time now and Dead Space FTW :D**

**Joke of the Day: What is the only game in which the more you lose, the more you have to show for it?**

**Strip Poker**

**Chapter 40: Field of Apples**

Me and Thunder walked together on the path to Sweet Apple Acres, as we got closer, I began to see apple trees. Rows and rows of apple trees stretched as far as I can see over the big hills. The apples and leafs swayed in the gentle breeze that was blowing them. It reminded me of my Grandma's garden back on Earth. Even though she didn't have any trees in her back or front yard, it still felt like a forest. She had 2 small ponds, 1 big pond in the back of the backyard that had giant Koi fish in them. She collected 4 variety of Koi Fish: Sanke have orange, white, and black spots on them. Hi Utsuri have black and orange shades on them. Kujaku have an orange back with white fins and a gray head and tail. Kabuto Ogon is all black and their scales shine in the light. My most favorite is the Kabuto Ogon because they just look spectacular when the moonlight is shining off of their scales. The small pond had goldfish in it. The ponds were surrounded by bright and beautiful flowers and lily pads were in the ponds. The back and front yard had all sorts of plants and shrubs in them, Grandpa helps her with tending with the plants every day. Some of the plants grow fruits, such as the grape plants they have. When the season comes, we pick the grapes, wash them, and eat them. They taste very sweet and delicious when they are picked at the right time. I looked over at Thunder who was walking next to me.

"So, the redneck pony and her sister live around these apple trees?" I asked. Thunder looked at me with his shades blocking his eyes.

"Yeah, this is where Jackie and Bloom live at, they buck the trees to make the apples fall down and they harvest and sell them to Ponyville, they also make Cider out of them." He said.

"How is the Cider bro? Is it better then the Cider back on Earth?" I asked. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"YOU FUCKIN BET DUDE! THAT GOT DAMN CIDER IS LIKE WEED TO THESE PONIES! EVERYPONY WILL BE RUNNING OR FLYING HERE TO GET CIDER! IT'S FUCKIN INSANE!" Thunder yelled with excitement. I smiled at him.

"Hahaha! Even though the ponies look like there from a little kids Cartoon, they still have something addicting like the Human World!" I said chuckling.

"Yeah I know Pinkie is always the first one to get some Cider." Thunder said to me.

"Do the ponies have any Holidays?" I asked him.

"Yeah they do, but I'll tell you later bro, we are getting close to the Apple Family's home." Thunder said to me. I nodded and we continued walking towards the Apple Family's place. All of a sudden there was a gray flash of light that blinded me and something landed on top of me causing me to fall on my ass. I looked up to see a Unicorn mare with red fur, black mane and tail with a blue streak through, light red eyes and her mane style was just like Fluttershy's. Her Cutie Mark was a stick that was on fire, which I thought it was strange. The Unicorn mare looked at me in shock.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said getting off of me. I stood up and dusted the dirt off my Hoodie and pants.

"It's ok, you didn't mean too and where did you come from?" I asked. She looked at me shyly.

"I came from Manehatten because I wanted to see the two creatures that Ponyville had." She said brushing her mane nervously. Thunder observed the mare with interest.

"Wait, Manehatten? What the hell? Isn't it Manhatt- Oh never mind! I forgot this is a world of ponies and Humans don't exist here." I said frustrated.

"Yeah those are the creatures I've been hearing about in Manehatten, I always wanted to see you." She said smiling shyly at me.

"That's cool, my name is Najmi, what is your name?" I asked. She brushed her mane with her hoof nervously.

"My name is…Fire Sting…and it is a pleasure to meet you Najmi the Human." She said nervously slowly extending her hoof. I grabbed her hoof and all of a sudden I felt something pulsate through my body. I couldn't describe what it was but I felt as if this Unicorn had a dark secret inside of her even though she may seem shy and nervous. I looked over and Thunder was smiling at us, he couldn't see the feeling as was going through. All of a sudden I found her trotting close to me and her lips came close to mine, her nervous and shy nature was gone in a heartbeat and she was giving me a sly grin. I tried to pull away from her but for some reason, the touch from her hoof and body paralyzed me. I kneeled down without my control and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I made a worried look at Thunder and noticed my discomfort. He got in between us separating us and I was no longer powerless and my energy came back to me.

"Whoa their Fire, you really have to control your lust." Thunder said. She looked at us ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Najmi! It's just when I felt the soft and tenderness of your…claw…"

"Hand, my hand." I said correcting her and waving my hands around.

"Yes your hand, my lust just activated and I just wanted to have you, the stallions aren't as soft and tender as your skin is." She said. Thunder looked at her agitated.

"Hey! My dick is soft, tender, long, and hard for you horny ass mares!" Thunder said angrily at her. She looked at him confused.

"Umm, what is a Dick?" Fire Sting asked him. Thunder looked at me and I was shaking my head in disapproval because I didn't want these adorable, cute, candy colored ponies to know about Human Profanity and nasty words.

"Uhh…never mind Fire Sting, anyway since you're new here, I'll welcome you around Ponyville." Thunder said to her. She looked at him.

"That would be great but I want to be with Najmi." She said turning towards me and staring in my eyes.

"Alright, we are going to the Apple Family's home, do you want to join us." Thunder asked.

"I would love to join you and what is your name?" She asked.

"Oh, my name is Thunder Ice, but you can call me Thunder." He said with a cool voice.

"Ok it is nice to meet you Thunder Ice." She said.

"Alright everypony! And Human, let's go to the Apple's cottage!" Thunder announced. I nodded and we continued to walk towards the place. I had this strange feeling about Fire Sting, even though she may be shy and nervous like Fluttershy, she seems to be hiding something deep inside and when I touched her, I not only just lost my energy but the dark magic that I got from Dark, this may be a really powerful Unicorn. She trotted close to me while giving me a shy grin; I need to find out more about her.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be longer everypony!**


	41. Apples and Castle Improvements

**Author's Note: What secret does this Unicorn hold and is she really shy like Fluttershy?**

**Joke of the Day: What did the boy Vampire said to the girl Vampire?**

**See you next period**

**Chapter 41: Apples and Castle Improvement**

We trotted together towards the Apple family's cottage. As we walked, I was keeping my distance from Fire Sting because when I touched her, I lost all of my energy and power and I was helpless. If her lust comes back and I and she are alone, then I'll be screwed literally. Every time I moved away from her, she kept trotting next to me and either staying by my side or behind me. When our eyes made contact, she smiled at me shyly. I couldn't help but smile back but I'm wondering why she keeps getting close to me. I decided to show her something cool, I grabbed my IPod and turned it on.

"Hey, Fire Sting, do you want to see and hear something cool?" I asked. She looked at me happily.

"Of course! What is it?" She asked. I showed my IPod to her, she looked at it in awe.

"Oooo, what is that device?" She asked.

"It's called an IPod, a device where you can listen to a lot of songs on it, my species created it." I explained. She gave me an astonished face.

"Wow! Your species is far more advanced then Ponykind!" She said with awe.

"I know I get that a lot." I said with pride. Thunder looked at my IPod in shock.

"Holy shit! You brought an IPod here!" He yelled.

"Yeah, it got teleported with me when I came to Equestria bro." I explained.

"Even though Equestria is great, I really need to listen to music; can you put a song on?" He asked.

"Sure man, let me see." I said. I put my IPod on speaker and scrolled through the list and decided to play Bittersweet Symphony by: The Verve and the music came on.

"'_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, that's life. Trying to make ends meet. You're a slave to money, then you die._

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down. You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah._

_No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change but I'm here in my mould. I am here in my mould. But I'm a million different people from one day to the next._

_I can't change my mold no, no, no, no, no. Have you ever been down!_

_Well, I've never prayed, but tonight I'm on my knees, yeah. I need to hear sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah. I'll let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now._

_But the airwaves are clean, and theres nobody singing to me now…"_

I turned off my IPod and Thunder was smiling really big while Fire Sting was about to explode with excitement.

"Oh! That song was so spectacular! I never heard a song as meaning and deep as that!" Fire Sting said with excitement.

"It was great listening to music that Humans made, I was getting sick of the mandatory 'Sing-a-longs' that I was forced to sing." Thunder said.

"Yeah, the song was cool, hey is that their cottage?" I asked. Thunder looked forward.

"Oh yeah, we finally arrived at the Apple's Cottage let's knock on the door." Thunder said. It was a 2 story cottage and it had a barn right next to it. It really did have that Farmer feel to it. We walked up to the door and Thunder knocked on it. We heard hoof steps and the door was opening.

**Night Forge**

The Nightmare Unicorns were trotting through the streets, getting on with their daily lives. Despite the ground covered with blood from the Sprawl invasion, they didn't pay any attention to it. They were used to it; they were used to the killings of the Sprawls and supported killing all of them, even though if their own friend or family member would turn into a Sprawl, they would still kill it. Carnage like this would horrify the regular ponies, but not them; they know pain, suffering, and destruction that the regular ponies do not know because they are innocent. The Regular ponies are nothing but babies while the Nightmare Unicorns are savage and cold. Despite the Nightmare Unicorns looking like they are from a little kids show, you can tell they are not the little happy ponies because of the presence they give off is insidious. They are not like no other creature in Equestria, but the only creature that is very similar to them is…Humans. Humans may be peaceful but they cause war, destruction, famine, greed, and other horrible things. That's what makes the Nightmare Unicorns and Humans so alike. Princess Dark is trotting back and forth, admiring the view of the 15 story castle that the Nightmare Unicorns built for her on her balcony.

"This is just amazing; I can see all of Night Forge from up here." She said looking down upon the town. After the cleanup with the Sprawls, she ordered all the Nightcolt Unicorns in Night Forge to build here a big stone castle, she even forced her father. It didn't take long for them to build it because they used a lot of dark energy for it. Princess Dark trotted away from the balcony and went into her throne room. The throne room was 40 yards long and 20 yards wide and had big windows that were on the walls. The red carpet stretched from her throne chair to all the way to the ebony doors that were all the way down the room. She had strange looking plants next to the window; she trotted to one of them and smiled.

"And how is my little Tash Fury doing?" She said smiling at the plant. The plant was 3 feet big and the stem was blue and the leaves were red, the leaves were just like sunflower leaves. The stems had spikes on it and in the center of the flower it had a mouth with needle like teeth, it was making small screeching noises. It looked a lot like a mutated Sunflower. The Tash Fury screeched. Princess Dark smiled at it.

"Is someone hungry?" She asked. The Tash Fury's screeching got louder.

"Ok, here is your food!" She said smiling. She used her magic to levitate a small critter close to the plant. The critter looked like a mouse but it had 6 eyes, sharp teeth, bony tail, 2 horns, and it had 4 hard and spiny spider legs sticking out of its back. It looked like a cross between a mouse, spider, alien, and demon. The Tash Fury grabbed the critter with its leaves and brought it to its mouth, the critter screeched in pain and tried biting the Tash Fury's tongue with its sharp teeth and ramming it with its horn, but the plant was to strong and bit the critter in half, causing red blood to spill on its mouth, leaves, and stem. The plant devoured the critter whole with ease. Princess Dark smiled at it.

"Well, someone is a messy eater." She said. The Tash Fury made small screeching noises with blood on its needle like teeth and leaves. The Princess trotted away from the plant and sat on her ebony throne chair. She pondered.

"I'm missing something, what can it be?" She asked thinking with her hoof under her chin. Realization struck here.

"Oh! I almost forgot about my lover's ro- Wait…instead of making him a room, me and him can share the same room and bed." She said with a naughty smile.

"What else do I need for him, hmmm." She pondered. A light bulb came on top of her head.

"He loves music! I'll get him the best Night Zap to listen too!" She said with excitement.

"Hmmm, I want to have a pet." She pondered but a presence stopped her causing her to become agitated.

"Wind and Thorn, stop hiding from me!" Princess Dark yelled. The two guards pony immediately stepped out of the darkness and kneeled down to the Princess.

"Why have you come here?" She asked with a stern voice. The guards pony stood up.

"We overheard about you wanting to get a pet, what pet do you want?" Wind asked nervously. The Princess thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, I always wanted to have an Ice Flayer from the Death Chill Cave located at the Pit of Frost." The Princess said to him. The two guards looked at her in shock.

"We need a squad of Nightcolt guards because the Ice Flayers are powerful." Thorn said to her. The Princess sighed and looked at them.

"Fine you pathetic stallions, how many guards do you need?" She asked.

"We need 5 guards, your highness." Thorn said. The Princess frowned.

"Very well, get out of my sight you weaklings." She said.

"Yes, your highness." Wind and Thorn said at the same time and teleported out of the castle right next to the iron gates of the castle. The castle had a river surrounding it and it had vicious and ugly looking fish creatures in it. Wind trotted around upset.

"I'm angry about that creature called a Human Thorn; I want him out of the picture so I can mate with the Princess!" Wind said to Thorn.

"I know me too, every Nightcolt in town wants to mate with her, but don't get mad, we have the A.H.F that we made." Thorn said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, when we get more Nightcolts in our movement, we are going to find that creature and beat him up and send him back!" Wind said with excitement.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go collect our squad and tell them about the Human." Thorn said. Wind nodded in agreement and they both trotted towards Night Forge. Meanwhile at the top of the castle, The Princess was pondering.

"Those stallions are pathetic; Najmi would do it by himself." She said.

"I miss him, I want to feel his body against mine and feel his hands rub my coat." She said with lust. She looked down to see her marehood was wet.

"I can't get my throne chair wet with my love juice; I'll go to my bed chambers and rub my marehood with my hoof thinking about Najmi." She said and teleported into her room to masturbate or in this case clop.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Apple Family's Cottage**

The door swung open to reveal Applebloom, she smiled big at us.

"Well, howdy! Najmi and Thunder! How are ya'll doin" She asked.

"Hey Bloom, I came here to get more Cider and this is our new friend Fire Sting." Thunder said to her.

"Howdy partner!" Applebloom said with joy.

"Hello and how are you?" Fire Sting asked nervously.

"I'm doin might fine, come in so we can talk, mah big brother is out bucking while my big sister is in Ponyville selling apples, and Granny Smith is taking her nap." Applebloom said. We walked into the house and I sat on the couch.

"_I can't wait to get some of that great Cider."_

I thought in my mind.

**Author's Note: Wow crazy stuff in Night Forge lol next one coming up everypony :D**


	42. A Visit to Night Stone pt1

**Author's Note: Things are getting very fascinating, Najmi and Thunder made a new friend, Mat hanging out with Rainbow, The Nightcolts and the A.H.F, the unknown Nightmare, and Princess Dark…clopping in her room…shame on you, Stop clopping to Humans! And another…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRISIS CORE :D**

**Joke of the Day: Yo mommas like a door knob…everyone gets a turn!**

**Chapter 42: A Visit to Night Stone pt1**

I sat on the couch while Fire Sting sat next to me, I scooted away from her but she scooted close to me. I don't know why she keeps getting next to me. Thunder stood next to Bloom.

"Can we get some yummy Cider?" Thunder asked Bloom.

"Sure Thunder!" Bloom said with a smile and went in the kitchen to get some. Fire Sting was staring at me.

"Can you please play another song from your device?" She said shyly.

"Alright, I'll play another song on my IPod, Thunder; do you want to listen too?" I asked.

"Sure bro, I want to hear more music." Thunder answered and sat next to me on the couch.

"Alright you guys, give me a moment." I said. I grabbed my IPod from my pocket and put it on speaker, I turned it on and scrolled through my list and picked Acceptance by: Akira Yamaoka & Mary Elizabeth and the song came on.

"_Time flows, nobody knows. The years go by. Where we go alone from here._

_Night falls, strange-colored walls. My eyes deceive, what is wrong with me?_

_Deep in the night you think everything's right, tell it to yourself, say it's just a nightmare something is telling you nothing can change where you are again…"_

"Ok everypony! Come and get it!" We heard Bloom yell in the kitchen. I turned off my IPod and put it back in my pocket.

"The music was very eerie…I loved it." Fire Sting said.

"Yeah it was eerie; I'm not really into Gothic stuff, which sounded like Silent Hill music." Thunder said. Fire looked at him confused.

"What is Silent Hill music?" She asked.

"Oh, you don't want to know Fire, anyway let's go get our Cider; I'm thirsty." Thunder said. We nodded and we walked to the kitchen and sat down. Bloom carried a platter with wooden mugs on it, it reminded me of that damn online game I got hooked on one time called World of Warcraft, I quit the game because I was getting sick of nerd raging when the basterds would gang bang or spam stuns on me. I quit the game and never again I will play online games, I will stick with my awesome 360 games. Bloom sit down the platter on the table and the ponies all grabbed their mug. I reached over and grabbed my mug. I turned to see Thunder drinking his Cider savagely.

"Got damn! This Cider is so good!" Thunder said with excitement. I looked at him funny.

"Haha, calm down bro." I chuckled to him.

"I can't, this is better than sex…well actually sex is still better, but this is the next best thing!" He said excitedly. I brought the mug to my mouth and took a sip of it. The juice hit my taste bugs like a ton of bricks, the sweet flavor of apple juice was 6 xs better then the Cider my family buys from the store. The sweet nectar poured down my throat and hit the bottom of my belly; I never tasted Cider that was this good and sweet. I drank all of the Cider and put it down on the table. Bloom was slowly sipping her mug and I looked over at Fire Sting who was drinking her mug nervously, she reminded me so much of Fluttershy. After this little visit I should go to her cottage, I haven't been at Rainbow and Fluttershy's home yet and I'm going to check it out after this. I'll go see Fluttershy first then I'll go see Rainbow's place. All of a sudden I feel a wave of pleasure wash over my body, my cheeks were getting red and my dick was getting hard.

"_What the hell is happening to my body?"_

I thought in my mind. It felt as if a girl was giving me a blowjob and it felt very strange. I played it cool and ignored the pleasure that was washing over my body.

**Princess Dark's Castle by Night Forge**

**The Princess's room**

Princess Dark lay in her ebony bed with her white pillows and sheets. She was moaning softly as she was rubbing her hoof on her marehood. She loved Najmi with all her heart and will kill anypony or thing would hurt him. Her mind was just thinking about Najmi and nopony else, she had thoughts of never leaving his body. She didn't care if he wanted to go back to his world, if he some how goes back to his world, she will find him and bring him back to Equestria, that's how much she loves him. She moaned loudly.

"Oh…Najmi…" She said as she rubbed her marehood.

"I want to…feel your foal maker…inside of me again…in my new form…" She said whispering.

"I'm getting close…ah…" She said rubbing her marehood faster and harder. Her love juices were staining the bed sheets.

"Yes…ah...Najmi! YES!" She yelled in pleasure from her orgasm. She vibrated her room with her strong orgasm.

"That felt very good…" She said lifting her hoof from her marehood. Her hoof was covered with the love juice from her marehood.

"But it's not the same." She said. She stood up from her bed and used her magic to clean herself. She teleported back to her throne room after clopping and sat back in her ebony chair. She pondered on what to add to her castle.

"Hmmm, what should I add to my castle?" She asked putting her hoof to her chin.

"Oh I know! I want my castle to be seen by miles away!" She said. She stood up from her ebony chair and surrounded herself with her black aura. She began levitating in the air.

"Let my castle be seen by everypony in Night Forge!" She yelled and a black beam shot from her and went straight up in the sky. The crystal embedded in her vest came out and levitated to the ceiling. The beam vaporized the ceiling and roof and left a hole in it. The black crystal stopped in the hole and grew bigger to cover up the hole in the ceiling. The black crystal was shining the black beam all the way up in the sky. It was very similar like that casino and hotel in Las Vegas called Luxor but the beam was black not white. Princess Dark sat back on her throne chair and looked at the beam with interest.

"Spectacular! But I'm missing something…Ah! A party, I'll throw a party at my castle and invite everypony!" She said with excitement.

"Najmi is going to come and so is his friend Mat! I'll summon them here…" She said as her horn became surrounding by the black aura.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Apple Family's Cottage**

I held back the lust and all of a sudden it vanished. My hard on went away and my cheeks weren't burning anymore. Thunder drank his 4th cup of Cider and Fire sting was slowly sipping nervously while Bloom was drinking her 2nd. I drank my 3rd cup and just sat there relaxing.

"_Najmi…"_

I heard a voice in my mind and I knew who it was the moment I heard it.

"_Najmi…"_

The voice called again.

"_Come to me…"_

The voice said and the next thing I know it, I was surrounded by the black aura. I tried to call for help but the ponies were busy drinking and the aura covered my mouth. It covered my mouth and all I saw was darkness.

**Princess Dark's Castle**

**Throne Room**

I opened my eyes and I was sitting on a red carpet. I heard groaning and saw Mat was lying next to me. He stood up and helped me up.

"Where are we?" Mat asked with his eyes glowing green.

"I don't know, I was drinking Cider with Applejack's family and I got teleported here you?" I asked.

"I was relaxing with Rainbow and next thing I know it, I saw the black aura consume me." Mat said to me.

"Hey my lover and Mat!" We heard a voice call. We looked up to see Dark sitting in a throne chair. I looked around.

"Damn, you have your own castle now?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, and we are going to have a big party! And you too are invited!" Dark said happily.

"Alright that sounds cool, did you name your castle yet?" I asked. She gave me a sly grin.

"Yes I did my lover; my castle is called Night Stone." She said with a smile. Me and Mat looked at each other.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have another crazy party just like Pinkie's." I said.

"Yeah indeed we are." Mat said to me.

**Author's Note: Yay! Party with the Nightmare Unicorns! And I wish you a happy B-Day Crisis Core, the next 2 chapters are dedicated to you my brother brony :D **


	43. A Visit to Night Stone pt2

**Author's Note: And so the party begins! And your all going to think this one is silly as hell XD**

**Joke of the Day: Why did Dinosaurs have sex under water?**

**You try to keep five hundred pounds of pussy wet!**

**Chapter 43: A Visit to Night Stone pt2**

We walked down a flight of stairs with Dark leading the way and she opened the ebony doors, revealing a ballroom of Nightmares and Colts who were dancing together. The ballroom wasn't full of bright colors, it had gray balloons on the tables, the confetti was all black with no blue, red or bright colors, there was music playing but it sounded sinister, the food that was on the tables were disgusting. Maggots, insects, and small critters were inside the sandwiches, the cups contained a red liquid and I thought it must be Kool-Aid or Juice. I turned to Dark.

"Hey Dark, what are in those drinks?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, it is the sweetest and finest drink in all of Night Forge." She said.

"What is it?" I asked. She levitated a cup to her mouth and drank it all in one gulp and set the cup down on the table, she turned to me.

"Its blood and it's so tasty!" She said licking her lips. Me and Mat gave her a look of shock. Mat eyes glowed purple.

"B-Blood?" Mat asked nervously.

"Yeah blood from the crushed Night Birds, do you want some?" She asked. I held my stomach feeling sick.

"No…thanks Dark." I said holding my stomach while Mat quickly shook his head no.

"Very well then, enjoy yourselves and after the party Najmi…you and me in bed all night long." She said giving me a lustful smile while she rubbed her right hoof seductively on my chest.

"Yeah sorry that's not going to happen." I said to her. She smirked at me.

"I summoned you here, and even if you go back to those Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn ponies, I can still summon you here with my magic." She said rubbing her hoof on my chin.

"I had enough of this damn lust, and I felt pleasure in my body when I was at Ponyville." I said.

"Oh, I was clopping to you and I guess you felt the pleasure I felt when I was clopping to you, which means your body is becoming more bonded to mine, how exciting!" She said with a smile.

"That explains why I felt that sexual pleasure through my body." I said.

"Well you go have fun my lover, and it's you and me all night, you got that." She said smirking and trotted away from me and Mat to speak to a group of Nightmares. I turned to mat.

"Let's try to have fun, this party is so depressing and revolting that an Emo will be happy in this party." I said to him.

"Yeah, I'll try to enjoy myself here." He said and he walked away from me. I walked around the ballroom and the Nightmare Unicorns were giving me strange looks, the mares were giving me lustful looks while the stallions were glaring at me. I couldn't find any food at the party that was…edible. I just decided to prop myself against the wall and relax looking at the Nightmares dancing and talking.

"_A talking magical horse was jacking off to me! Damn, she is a horndog!"_

I thought in my mind.

**Wind's Point of View**

We finally arrived to the party that my highness was throwing. Our squad has spent hours subduing an Ice Flayer and brought it here. We chained it up and put it in a cage made out of dark energy so it wouldn't escape. Me and Thorn was dressed up in our party clothes and walked around the party, Thorn trotted next to me.

"I hope I get to dance with the Princess." Thorn said to me while smiling. I looked at him.

"I know me too, and we don't have to worr-"My sentence was cut off and I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes lay upon a Human in the ballroom but he was different, his eyes were glowing and I looked to my right to see the Human that took my beloved Princess from me. Thorn looked at them in shock.

"NOW THERES TWO HUMANS HERE!" Thorn said loudly.

"I know I'm just as shock as you are, and you go talk to the A.H.F we got a few in here, while I'll go speak to that human that stole my beloved." I said with anger and grinded my teeth as I trotted towards that creature that stole my love from me.

**Najmi's Point of View**

I put my back against the wall and watched the party. Most of the Nightmares were wearing fancy clothes but they were only black, red, green, and gray. I heard trotting and looked over to see a Nightcolt standing next to me.

"You're that creature that stole…my…" He was trying to talk but I could see rage in his face and eyes.

"You look familiar, have I seen you before?" I asked.

"I am the guard that let you into my beautiful town…" He said with irritation. I looked at him.

"You mad bro? What did I do to you?" I asked.

"Yes and I don't know what that word 'bro' means but yes, I am mad BRO!" He said with anger.

"Take a chill pill homie." I said to him.

"Stop using words from your world that I can't understand!" He said with anger.

"How about we do a contest so you can relax?" I asked. He pondered.

"Yeah! Let's do a contest, we shall dance and see if you creatures can dance better than us!" He said. The Nightmares gathered around us and a spotlight hanging on the ceiling shined down on us. All the ponies had their eyes on us and even Mat and Dark was watching us.

"Hit it!" He said. The music came on and it was sinister and giving me bad vibes. He started trotting in place and moving side to side and the ponies were cheering him on. The problem with me is that I can't dance because dancing was never my thing. I stepped side to side but I almost fell down. He looked at me and laughed.

"Haha! You Humans can't dance!" He mocked me. I tried focusing on my dancing more but then all of a sudden I felt Pinkie's Cutie Mark on my right arm starting to get hot. I kneeled to the ground and the next thing I know it all I saw was pink…

**Mat's Point of View**

I watched Najmi kneel down on the floor like he was in pain. The stallion stopped dancing and looked down on him.

"What's wrong you had enough?" He asked teasing my friend Najmi. All of a sudden Najmi was surrounded by pink aura and he stood back up with his head facing the floor. I looked over to see Dark was also surprised about this. Najmi lifted his head and turned to the stallion, he had a huge smile on his face. He opened his mouth and he started to sing.

"_Yooooou, reach your right hoof in! You reach your right hoof out! You reach your right hoof in and you shake it all about! You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout, that's what I'm talkin' about!_

_Yooooou, step your left hoof in! You pull it right back out! You step your left hoof in, but you better help him out! You do the Pony Pokey, but you find a different route! That's what it's all about!_

_Yooooou, kick you're back left in! You pull your back left out! You reach your back left in, just be brave and have no doubt! You do the Pony Pokey feelin' like your gonna pout! That's what I'm singing about!_

_Yooooou, tilt your head in! You tilt your head out! You tilt your head in and you shake it all about! You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout, you're better off without!_

_Yooooou, stomp your whole self in! You stomp your whole self out! You stomp your whole self in and you stomp yourself about! You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout, that's what I'm talking about!_

_You do the Pony Pokey!_

_You do the Pony Poke!_

_You do the Pony Pokey! And that's what I'm talking about!_

_YEAH!"_

After Najmi sang and danced, he collapsed to the floor and the pink aura that surrounded his body vanished. I ran to his side to see if he was alright. All the Nightmare Unicorns cheered and stomped their hooves loudly.

**Najmi's Point of View**

The pink blur was gone and I found I was lying on the ground with Mat kneeling next to me. Mat helped me up to my feet.

"Ahh, man what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, you were surrounded by a pink aura and you started to sing and dance." He said. I looked at him confused.

"Pink aura…PINKIE!" I yelled and looked over my arm to see the Cutie Mark, but to my surprise Pinkie's Cutie Mark was gone and no longer on my arm.

"Hmm that's strange." I said. Mat looked at me confused.

"What is strange?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later dude." I said and Dark trotted towards us.

"That was splendid my lover! My kin has never heard of such cheerful and happy singing like that!" Dark said with excitement.

"Uhh…yeah it was great." I said. The stallion that I was dancing with vanished in the crowd.

"Now, the cake is about to come, let's go see it!" She said trotting away. She levitated a cup towards her mouth and drank the blood and set it down. I felt sick again.

"I hope the cake is edible." I said.

"Yeah I hope so too." Mat said with a sick face.

**Author's Note: Damn, I had to watch that episode "The Best Night Ever" to get the song right and don't worry. Najmi's masculinity was not harmed in the making of this chapter lol**


	44. A Visit to Night Stone pt3

**Author's Note: The party goes on! And check out my friend's story called "Mat's REAL life in Equestria" By: Bahamut Crisis Core. The story is really good and you can read it on my fav list in my profile, thank you :D**

**Joke of the Day: What do you call a virgin on a waterbed?**

**A cherry float.**

**Chapter 44: A Visit to Night Stone pt3**

We followed Dark to the cake. The cake was covered by a white sheet so we didn't know what it looked like. All the Nightmares and colts gather around to look at the cake. Dark stood next to it and cleared her throat, causing all Nightmare Unicorns to look at her.

"We have gathered here to celebrate me becoming Princess of the Nightmare Unicorns and celebrate my new castle that the Nightcolts have built for me. I shall reign over this Kingdom and do anything to increase my power." She said with a stern voice. The Nightmares stared at her. Dark looked around.

"Well…WORSHIP ME!" Dark yelled and all the Nightmares quickly dropped down and bowed to her. I looked over and I saw Dark's family, Green, his wife and daughter. I had to go talk to them after the cake. Dark looked at the bowing Nightmares and smiled. She was the all powerful ruler now, she wields magic like no other living entity in Equestria, Luna and Celestia's magic were not as powerful, destructive, or as…hurtful like hers. Her magic was more chaotic then Discord's. The only other beings that have destructive magic are The Changlings but the Nightmare Unicorns are darker and sinister then they are. Dark turned her face towards me and smiled, I kept a poker face and didn't react, and she turned to face the Nightmares.

"Alright my subjects, you may rise." She said with a voice of authority and all the Nightmares rose to their hooves.

"Let us see the delicious cake!" She said with excitement and the Nightmares cheered. She grabbed the sheet with her mouth and pulled it off the cake. What I saw shocked me. The cake was red, white, and black and the frosting was blood…and it had beating, living organs on it. A Large Intestine was wrapped around the lower cake while the upper part of the cake, a Small intestine was wrapped around it. In the center of the cake, it had a living Heart beating with blood oozing out of its veins and spilled on the cake and I can hear the Heart beat…

***BA-THUMP***

***BA-THUMP***

***BA-THUMP***

I heard the Heart beat like it was still in a body. I put my hand on my mouth not trying to puke. I looked over to see Mat turned white as a ghost and he ran away from the cake and went to the balcony, but I could have sworn I saw something follow him but I was too sick to think about it. I looked around and all the Nightmares were eyeing the cake hungrily. Dark stared at the cake.

"Oh! How yummy and the Heart beat is music to my ears!" Dark said while she licked her lips. She turned to me.

"Would you like some my lover?" Dark asked.

"FUCK NO!" I yelled and ran towards the balcony just like Mat. I held my mouth tight with my hands.

**Wind's Point of View**

I stared at the Human as he ran to the balcony with his other Human friend. I started to snicker.

"Haha, Wind did you see that! It appears those creatures don't like our food!" Thorn said to me while laughing.

"I know those poor tall and slender creatures…NOT!" I said laughing. I can't believe they don't like our food, the blood is yummy and gives us power. That is why I don't want that creature to be in my town because he's not like us, he is from another world and he belongs back where he came from not here. Thorn continued to snicker.

"I still don't understand why the Princess wants him around; he doesn't even eat the same food as us." He said.

"Yeah I don't understand either but don't worry we will get him and his friend out of here when we gain more members in the A.H.F so be patient." I said. Thorn nodded to me.

"Let's go eat the cake, the creatures are outside and we can enjoy ourselves without them." I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, let's go eat!" Thorn said. We trotted to the cake and I felt like we win, sure the Human beat me in the singing and dancing but I felt like I still won. It was now time for us to have fun, worrying about these Humans was really draining my energy.

**Mat's Point of View**

**Night Stone Balcony**

I stopped running and I puked at the edge of the balcony. I have never seen such bloodshed in my entire life; it was like a horror movie. I stood up and wiped my mouth, my mouth stunk badly from the vomit. I decided to relax outside and wait for my stomach to calm down. I looked up to see Najmi running over and puking over the edge of the balcony. I walked up to him and pat his back.

"I know how you feel man, it was gross." I said to him. Najmi stood up and coughed a little.

"Shit…that was fucking Elfen Lied status, the bloodiest and goriest Anime I ever seen…" He said to me.

"Yeah I've seen killings and bloodshed at the military base but this takes the cake." I said to him.

"Yeah, this party isn't for us man. This would scare the fur off the Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn ponies." Najmi said to me.

"I know, I'm just going to hang out here and not go back inside." I said.

"Me too, even though the Nightmare Unicorns may look like there from a little kids show, they are the most hellish creatures in Equestria." He said.

"Yep, it's not really their fault you know." I said.

"Yeah now I understand why Dark loved the taste of my blood when we had sex that one night." He said to me. We heard hoof steps and looked up to see Green and his wife. Najmi smiled at them.

"Yo, guys great to see you again!" Najmi said and walked over to give them a hug. I walked up to him and the stallion looked over at me.

"Ah, you must be Najmi's friend, my name is Greenfall and this is my wife Black Star." He introduced himself to me.

"It is nice to meet you and my name is Mat." I said to them.

"Well it is nice to meet you Mat, why did you and Najmi run out of the room?" He asked.

"Oh…We don't eat blood or…organs like you." I said while holding my belly. He pondered.

"I know that you Humans think it's disgusting but remember we are parasites, and we must feed on spiritual energy or life force. It's the only thing that quenches our hunger, thirst, and dark energy. Fruits and Vegetables will never stop our hunger; it has to be living things." Green explained to me. I felt better because it's not their fault for eating it, I mean you don't hate on a wolf if it has to eat a rabbit, it's just trying to survive. But the problem is Dark and Najmi share a Symbiosis relationship with each other and it's the worst kind of relationship; it is Parasitism where 2 species live together and the other benefits but the other is harmed. Dark is feeding off of Najmi hurting him which means she benefits but Najmi is harmed in the process. Green looked at me as I was lost in thought.

"You alright Mat?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said snapping out of my train of thought.

"Well anyway we are going to go back to the party, nice meeting you mat." He said.

"Great meeting you too Green." I said and he trotted away with his wife following him. They were really friendly and cool.

**Najmi's Point of View**

I looked at Green and his wife as they trotted away. They were the only Nightmare Unicorns that took care of me and treated me right. But they were missing a pony, where has Red Thunder gone. All of a sudden it hit me.

"_Since my sister can't mate with you can I?_

That sentence went through my head. Red Thunder wanted to mate with me just like Dark and since I belong to Dark, she will try to bond with Mat. I looked around frantically.

"Hey man look what I found!" I looked over to see Mat was holding a crimson necklace.

"This is my favorite color! I found it on the ground so I'm going to wear it!" He said happily.

"MAT NOOOOOOO!" I yelled in panic but I was too late. Mat put the necklace on and he was surrounded by red aura. It consumed his body and he yelled in fright. After a few seconds the red aura vanished and appeared Red Thunder and wrapped her arms around his neck while letting out a big smile.

"HAHAHA! My big sister may have Najmi, but I have you Hehehe!" Red grinned.

"Nooo! I don't want to be a vessel for a parasite!" Mat yelled in fright. She smiled at him.

"Too bad because you are now my…lover" She said. Mat's eyes widen with shock.

"Oh! Lover! I like the sound of that!" Red said excitedly. I and Mat's lives were screwed if we get stuck here because now we both have two parasites feeding off of us.

**Author's Note: Wow what a shocker and the Symbiosis thing was epic I'm a nerd when it comes to Science but I suck at Math XD**


	45. Symbiosis

**Author's Note: Oh no! Red Thunder has caught mat, this is not good!**

**Oh and if you don't know what Symbiosis is here:**

**Symbiosis: A relationship where 2 different species that interact and live together, they are 3 kinds of Symbiosis:**

_**Mutualism**__:____2 species that live together and benefit from each other._

_(A Clownfish living in the Poisonous Sea Anemone, the fish is protected from predators and fertilizes the plant) _

_**Commensalism:**__ 2 species living together, one benefits but the other doesn't get any benefits and is neither helped nor harmed._

_(Barnacles on a Whale, they can get food from the ocean water as the Whale swims, but the Whale gets no benefit from them clinging on its skin)_

_**Parasitism: **__2 species living together, one benefits but the other is harmed_

_(A Leech that latches on an animal and sucks its blood harming the animal. It benefits but not the animal.)_

_There are two types of Parasites:_

_**Ectoparasite:**__ Parasites that live and feed outside the host body. Such as Leeches and Fleas_

_**Endoparasite:**__ Parasites that live and feed on the host inside of their body, such as Tapeworms, Flukes, Heart Worms, Hook Worms and the Nightmare Unicorns._

**Sorry about that, I'm such a nerd in Ecology XD and trust me you don't want any Endoparasites inside of you XD**

**Chapter 45: Symbiosis**

I looked at Red Thunder in shock in what she just did. Mat was now bonded to Red and he's her host and lover now. Red Thunder giggled.

"Hehe! Now I can eat some good spiritual energy now!" She said grinning at Mat. I looked at them in dismay.

"Got damnit! Now you're a host!" I said with irritation. Mat looked at her in shock.

"Damn this sucks, now I have a parasite feeding off of me now." Mat said with dismay. Red grinned at him.

"It's alright my lover, just give yourself to me and I'll make you feel good." She said giving him a lustful smile.

"No, that is not going to happen." Mat said to her.

"Oh come on! Just give me your sweet love and you can turn into a Reaper!" She said with excitement while squeezing him with her arms.

"Sorry but I already have a lover, it's Nurse Redheart." Mat said.

"Oh, but you can have as many mares as you want because theres not a lot of stallions and you can share us with other males." She said with a grin. I looked at her with a discerning eye.

"Whoa, whoa we ain't no pimps or playas." I said to her. She smiled.

"What is a pimp or a playa?" She asked. I looked at Red Thunder. I just noticed that she's not as bad as Dark, she acts like she's 12 years old and backs off when you tell her no.

"Mat, she's not as strong as you think, tell her no." I said to Mat. He nodded to me.

"NO Red thunder, you can't not rutt me." Mat said with a tough voice. Red looked down.

"AWWWWW!" Red complained and trotted away from Mat back to the party. Mat stood up.

"Well it looks like I have power over Red, I feel bad that you can't fight back Dark's lust." Mat said to me.

"Yeah I know man, you're lucky." I said to him.

"So what are we going to do now?" He asked me. I turned my head and looked down the edge of the balcony, I am not a fan of heights but the view of everything was beautiful. I saw Night Forge below me and the night breeze felt good on my skin. After looking down for a few seconds I know what I wanted to do. I turned to Mat.

"I know what we should do…" I said.

"What should we do man?" He asked me.

"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! THIS PARTY IS A DAMN HORRORFEST!" I yelled.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here." Mat said. I looked down to see the balcony had stone stairs going down to a room.

"Let's go down to that room, if we're lucky, we might find a spell book that can teach me about portals or teleportation." I said. Mat nodded to me and we walked down the stairs to the room.

**Princess Dark's Point of View**

I sat on my royal chair enjoying the slice of my delicious cake. I levitated the cake and bit down on the beating Heart, blood squirted into my mouth and It tasted sweet and yummy. I put the cake down and levitated a napkin to wipe the blood off of my mouth. I wondered why my lover ran away from the cake; it is the most delicious kind of cake here in Night Forge. The cake was good but it is not the real sweets...Najmi's foal juice is going to be my sweet. I couldn't wait to get him in the bed with me so I can rutt him hard, and I want to try new things since I'm taller than him now. I couldn't help but lick my mouth in hunger; the clopping I did wasn't enough, I just had to have his body against mine and his foal maker deep inside…

"Your highness?" I heard somepony said. I got angry and looked at whoever broke my train of thought. It was the lowly guard that had a crush on me; Wind.

"What do you want Wind?" I said frowning at him.

"Can…I…dance with…you?" He asked while rubbing his hoof on the ground nervously. I gave him a death gaze.

"NO." I stated.

"Oh…ok he said and trotted away from me. These stallions are pathetic, Najmi is my lover and I will not dance with these weak and pathetic stallions. I looked around for Najmi.

"Hehe, I hope you're not trying to escape my castle my lover." I said in a silly voice. I used my magic to summon a Night Bat. The Night Bats are just like regular Bats but they are 2 xs bigger and they can shot a sonic blast from their mouth.

"Now my little critter, go spy on my lover and his friend, I don't want Najmi to leave because I want his yummy foal juice." I said licking my lips. The Night Bat flew off and followed where my lover and his friend went.

"Well now that's taken care of, more cake for me!" I said excitedly and bit down on the cake with more blood squirting in my mouth, the warm blood dripped down my throat and hit my belly heating my stomach, and it still wasn't as hot and sweet as Najmi's foal juice.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Night Stone Halls**

We walked together through the halls trying to find a spell book or something that would get us out of this hellish world and back into Ponyville with the regular ponies. All of a sudden a bat comes in front of us.

"Halt! Return back to the party!" The bat said to us.

"Shit, we've been found out." I said with dismay. The bat led us back to the party and we had to look away from the Nightmare Unicorns eating living organs. Dark trotted up to us.

"Hehe, did you think you were going to escape?" She said grinning at us.

"Damnit Dark, can't you just let me relax." I said.

"Sorry I can't, besides me and you have a date in the bed tonight." She said. She turned around and began trotting away. I stared as her flank bounced.

"DAT ASS!" I yelled and I quickly covered my mouth. She turned to me.

"What did you say my love?" Dark asked me confused.

"Uhh… I said dat ass which means I said something about your flank." I said.

"You mean you complimented my flank? You bad boy, save it for when we are in bed." She said with a lustful voice shaking her flank at me. I looked away.

"_What drove me to say that, did I do it because I thought it was funny?"_

I thought in my head.

"Stop shaking your flank at me it's annoying." I said. She backed up and rubbed her flank against my upper chest.

"Umm Dark…" I said. She looked at me.

"We are at a party…" I said and she looked to find all Nightmare Unicorns looking at her.

"Well, it seems you got lucky but you'll be all mine." Dark said and trotted away.

"Damn that was crazy, let's go chill on the balcony dude." I said to Mat.

"How dare you…"

I heard a voice said and all of a sudden I was thrown outside by an unknown force. I got up and looked in front of me to see Wind glaring at me with rage. Mat was also thrown outside by an unknown force.

"You Humans have been nothing but trouble, my Princess shaking your flank at you!" Wind said with rage.

"Whoa, you mad bro?" I said smiling.

"I don't like Dark but I'm not taking shit from a weak pile of shit like you." I said with anger. Wind had his buddy next to him; it was the other guard that was at the gate.

"My name is Thorn and his name is Wind and we want you creatures to be out!" He said with anger. Mat's eyes turned red.

"Nobody hurts my friend and gets away with it!" Mat said angrily as he suddenly grew sharp claws on his nails, I stood up and focused my energy and summoned the dark sword.

"Oh, you want to fuck with us? Then bring it and we will smack the shit out of you." I said angrily. Wind and Thorn were taken a back with our fury but they recoiled and got angry again.

"You will leave here!" Wind said and he and Thorn charges their dark energy. I and Mat charged to them.

"LET'S GO MOTHERFUCKERS!" I yelled.

**Author's Note: OH yeah! Very exciting chapter :D**


	46. Shadow Boxing

**Author's Note: It is time for them to open a can of whoop ass on them! And I'm not going to do jokes anymore, I'm tired of searching for jokes on the internet XD**

**Chapter 46: Shadow Boxing**

We charged the two stallions with our weapons of choice drawn. I ran up to Wind and slashed him but a bright flash blinded me and I looked to find he was standing behind me. He grinned at me.

"You are very slow creature." He said smiling at me.

"Ahh, fuck you!" I yelled and swung my sword at him but he teleported again.

"Wow, you are the most biggest pussy I ever seen." I said. I looked over to see Mat slashing his claws at Thorn but he used his dark energy to make a force field around him so he wouldn't get slashed by Mat. I sighed.

"Teleporting and force fields are for pussies and noobs." I stated.

"Yo Wind, if you really are tough then why don't you fight me without teleporting?" I asked. He stopped and thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, alright I will and so will Thorn. We are going to fight Hoof-to-Hoof Combat." He said.

"Ok, Mat put your claws away and I'll put my sword away." I said. He nodded and he retracted his claws and put up his fists. I put my sword away and put my fists up.

"This should be interesting; I will enjoy smacking the blood out of you." Wind said grinning.

"Let's not get cocky bitch, I ain't afraid of you!" I said angrily. Wind and Thorn stood up and held there hooves up like boxers, I looked at them surprised.

"What the hell? You can stand almost up right like a Human." I said with a confused face.

"Yeah we can only stand far up like this but can't stand completely up right like you creatures." Wind said to me. Back on Earth the ponies can only put their forelegs up but these ponies are way different then the ponies back on Earth. I forgot that I'm in a magical world and science and logic does not apply here. Mat squeezed his fists tight.

"Alright, let's go!" I yelled.

"With pleasure." Wind said. I hopped on my shoes while holding my fists to my face and side stepping around Wind. I threw a punch but he blocked it and suddenly turned around and bucked me in my stomach causing me to fly back and hit the railing of the balcony. He was stronger than me. I heard screaming and I looked over to see Mat giving Thorn the Sleeper Hold and they were lying on the ground.

"AHHH! LET ME GO CREATURE!" Thorn cried out, but Mat choked him hard with his arms.

"Let…me…go you…creature…" Thorn trailed off as he blacked out from the Sleeper Hold. Mat released him and stood up.

"You never mess with me or my friends bitch!" He yelled and pointed at the sleeping Thorn.

"Ok Najmi, go kick his ass, I'll cheer you on!" Mat yelled to me. I nodded to him. I wasn't surprised that Mat beat Thorn, he is Super Human and has Super Human strength but the real problem is me fighting Wind.

"_I've trained in Kickboxing but how am I going to fight a damn stallion? Sure I may be taller and agile then him but he is stronger and solid then me. The stallions are about 5"0 and the mares are 4"7. The mares weigh about 193 lbs and the stallions weigh 256 lbs about around those areas. It's going to be hard fighting him because he's a stallion and he can pull a damn Carriage or Cart but I can't, he may be stronger than me, but he still pathetic and a pussy."_

I thought in my mind.

"Are we going to fight now?" Wind asked impatiently.

"Yeah let's go basterd!" I yelled. I put my fists up and he put his hooves up. I began to hop around him.

"_Hmmm, should I go Battle Stance, Defensive Stance, or Berserker Stance?"_

I thought in my head. I decided to choose Defensive Stance and I stuck my right leg out and my other leg behind me. I threw a right hook but he blocked it and threw his right hoof out towards me but I jumped back dodging it. He jumped forward and tackled me on the ground; he was on top of me trying to wrap his forelegs around my neck. I couldn't push him because he was heavy. I managed to get my legs under his belly and pushed him off with him hitting against the stone wall. He recoiled and chuckled.

"Not bad for a creature like you." He said. I stood up.

"First off I'm a Human, stop calling me a creature; hell you're the real monster here. You feed off of spiritual energy like a damn parasite." I said.

"Oh, that's the way we are, I'm not criticizing the way you live your life." He said to me.

"Yeah but a parasite doesn't kill its host, it keeps it alive." I said to him. He got mad.

"Enough talk, let's fight!" He yelled. He charged at me trying to stab his horn into my stomach but I dodged it and kicked him in his belly causing him to wince in pain. He quickly turned around and held his hooves up. I threw punches at him but he managed to block them all and he punched me in my nose. I recoiled quickly and punched him in his muzzle.

"YOU CAN DO IT NAJMI!"

I heard Mat cheering for me.

I Round House kicked him in the side causing him to yell in pain and hit the ground.

"Haha! Chuck Norris will be proud!" I said laughing. Wind got up in pain. Blood dripped out of his mouth. He had a good hit on my nose. My nose was bleeding a little bit.

"You're going to pay for that!" He yelled. Dark energy surrounded his hooves. He ran to me and I blocked his attack but his hit was so strong it knocked me back against the wall and he ran up to me to hit me in the stomach. I coughed up a little blood; he brought his left hoof and hit me in my left cheek. I resisted the pain and Push kicked him in his chest knocking him back. My stomach was aching and I wiped the blood that was dripping down my mouth. I had a bruise on my left cheek from his attack.

"Alright, you want to use magic to win? YOU GOT IT FUCKER!" I yelled and I focused on the dark energy and I felt the surge of dark energy go down to my fists. I ran to him and punched him really hard in his face causing blood to spew out of his mouth and I think I heard cracking when I hit him. He flew back and hit the ledge of the railing almost shattering the railing that protected him from falling 13 story's down the Castle. He shakily tried to stand up but he was coughing up blood.

"You…can't…beat me…you're just a…lowly creature…from another…world…" He said while coughing up blood.

"Yeah, yeah your finished." I said to him.

"It's not over yet." He said. He charged up his power on his horn and shot a magic laser at my stomach hurting me.

AHH! YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled with anger. I summoned my dark energy sword and walked up to him. He used his magic to make a force field around him.

"Oh, I don't think so." I said and stabbed the sword through the force field breaking it. I put my sword against his throat.

"I win." I stated.

"What…are you…going to…do…kill me?" He said with blood coming out of his mouth.

"No, because I'm a good person and I'm not like that." I said and I stood up and used the dark energy to put my sword away. I walked over to Mat.

"That was fucking epic dude, you beat him!" Mat said.

"Yeah these poor basterds didn't know who they were dealing with haha!" I said laughing.

"BRAVO!"

I heard a voice said. We looked over to see Dark was levitating in the air next to the balcony.

"You did amazing taking out my lowly bodyguards!" Dark said. I looked at her confused.

"What the fuck? How long have you been watching us?" I asked her.

"I've been watching you ever since, Wind threw you outside." She said.

"How did you know he threw me out?" I asked.

"Remember that our bodies are 80% connected and you felt pleasure when I was clopping to you, I can also feel pain. 30% of the pain is afflicted on me while you take 70% of the pain." She explained.

"Oh, but why didn't you stop them?" I asked.

"I didn't need too, I knew you were stronger then my guards just look what you and Mat did to the Manticores over there in the regular ponies place." She said.

"Yeah we did, damn my face and stomach hurts." I said in pain.

"Aww you poor thing, I'll heal you up." Dark said and pointed her horn at me and just like that, my bleeding stopped and my stomach felt better.

"Ahh, much better what about those two retards?" I asked pointing at Wind and Thorn, both of them was passed out and Wind was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh them, I'll heal them and those weak stallions will be up walking in 20 minutes or so." Dark said. She pointed her horn at them and their wounds vanished and they were now sleeping like baby.

"Now that those too are taken care of, come back inside the party is almost over." She said and trotted inside. Me and Mat nodded and walked behind her.

"Damn man, that was one hell of a Kickboxing match." I said to him.

"Yeah your fighting was great, Thorn charged me with his horn and I just simply grabbed his leg and flung him on the ground and gave him a Sleeper Hold haha." Mat said laughing.

"Because you are epic bro." I said to him.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's going to happen after the party is over." I said.

"I can turn into the hawk and carry you out of here." Mat whispered to me.

"Oh, I don't think so." Dark said eavesdropping on us.

"Damnit, I hate it when people or ponies eavesdrop." I said complaining.

"You too are in a land far from the Inner-Equestria." She said. I looked at her confused.

"Inner-Equestria? What land are we in? I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"You're in Outer-Equestria! The dark and creepy part of Equestria that the Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn ponies never venture into or heard of." She said with a smile.

**Author's Note: Oh yeah the fight scene was epic! And a new land called Outer-Equestria? How fascinating! :D**


	47. Outer Equestria

**Author's Note: Sup guys, this chapter was crazy I had to think and make up names, I hope you enjoy my awesome names and places I made up :D**

**Chapter 47: Outer-Equestria**

I looked at her confused.

"What the hell? Outer-Equestria?" I said confused.

"Yeah, personally I prefer this land instead of those pathetic, happy, peaceful Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn ponies over there in Inner-Equestria." She said to me.

"Well that is strange, can we have a map or something to check this place out?" I asked.

"Sure here's the map to Outer-Equestria and would you excuse me my lover; I'm going to finish eating the yummy cake!" She said smiling and trotted away from me. I held the map up so Mat could see it and we looked at it. On top of the map said **"****Map of Outer-Equestria****" **on it.

_**[Safe Area]: An area where no monsters are present.**_

_**[Neutral Area]: An area where monsters will sometimes wander into, take precautions.**_

_**[Monster Area]:**__**An area filled with monsters and is not safe to venture into.**_

_**Night Stone:**__ Castle of the Princess of Darkness __**[Safe Area]**_

_**Night Forge:**__ Capital City of the Nightmare Unicorns __**[Safe Area]**_

_**Nightbane Glades:**__ Meadow just outside of the city __**[Neutral Area]**_

_**Lake Zark:**__ A lake 2 miles South of Nightbane Glades, red and blue crystals lie in the lake __**[Neutral Area]**_

_**Pit of Frost:**__ A 3 mile huge crater with supernatural ice and frost in it, frost and ice creatures lurk in the crater. It is 4 miles South of Lake Zark __**[Monster Area]**_

_**Crystal Caverns:**__ A cave located 8 miles North of Lake Zark, it is filled with crystals and anypony who holds it will be driven mad__**. [Neutral Area]**_

_**Shadow Peaks:**__ High Mountains located 14 miles North of Crystal Caverns, savage flying monsters live here. __**[Monster Area]**_

_**Night Hold: **__A small iron castle 6 miles south of the Pit of Frost where the Nightmare Unicorns go to get food or rest while traveling around. __**[Safe Area]**_

_**Strangle Forest:**__ A huge forest 12 miles east of Night Hold filled with a lot of carnivorous plants; the most deadly is the Strangle Lash. It wraps its branches around its prey and strangles it in till the prey's organs spill out for it to feed on the organs. __**[Monster Area]**_

_**Cave of Suffering: **__A cave 7 miles East of Strangle Forest. They say you hear screams of pain coming from the cave. __**[Monster Area]**_

_**Sharp Cliffs: **__Located 5 miles west of the Cave of Suffering, the Sharp Cliffs got its name because of the dagger like ends of the cliffs that overlooks a chasm with sharp rocks__**. [Neutral Area]**_

_**Floating Rocks of Moray: **__Located 8 miles east of the Sharp Cliffs, a Nightmare Unicorn named Moray trains her dark energy picking up rocks and keeping them in the air, she is a loner. __**[Neutral Area]**_

_**Terra Beach:**__ A beach located 18 miles west of the Floating Rocks of Moray, the beach has seashells that give off magic and the beach is beautiful to go during summer but when winter comes, ocean monsters come on the beach. __**[Safe/Monster Area]**_

**Terra Ocean: **_Right next to Terra Beach, the ocean water is purple and it is filled with deep sea monsters that hide at the very bottom, waiting to snatch up prey from the surface. __**[Monster Area]**_

_**The Void: **__Outer-Equestria is floating on a huge continent. Anypony who tries to leave Outer-Equestria will fall into The Void and to never be seen again. Some say it's just a never ending fall into darkness, others say that you'll be eaten by the monsters once you hit the bottom if you survive the drop. If you want to travel to Inner-Equestria then you must learn how to teleport or make a portal._

After we read the map, I and Mat were blown away. We were in a new Equestria.

"Wow did this blow your mind?" I asked Mat. He looked at me with his eyes glowing green.

"Yeah we are in another land." He said to me.

"Yep, it seems we are in the hellish part of Equestria, the peaceful part must be Inner-Equestria with the regular ponies." I said to him.

"We have to get back to Ponyville; I don't want to stay in the hellish part of Equestria." Mat said to me.

"Me too while Dark is busy stuffing her face, let's haul ass and find a book so I can make a portal or teleport." I said. Mat nodded. We slipped away from Dark while she was drinking blood and eating cake at the same time.

**Author's Note: What did you think? I created my own Equestria! Sorry for the short chapter, it was just to show the map of Outer-Equestria, next chapter will be longer peeps :D**


	48. Blood and Sex

**Author's Note: Yo guys, and just by looking at the chapter's name crazy stuff is about to go down and warning this chapter is funny as fuck XD**

**Chapter 48: Blood and Sex**

We walked back to the balcony and walked passed Wind and Thorn who was still lying on the ground sleeping from the beat down we gave them, we opened the door quietly and walked into the hall again. I looked up to see the Bat that snitched on us sleeping on the ceiling.

"Shhh, the damn snitch is sleeping." I whispered to mat. He nodded and we tip-toed under the Bat and opened a wooden door on the other side of the hall and silently closed it. We were in a new hallway with doors to the left and right of us.

"I'll check the room on the right and you do the left." I said to mat. He nodded to me and walked to the room. I walked to the right door and opened it. I looked inside to see crystals, gold, jewels, and diamonds in the room. I walked inside and closed the door and looked around in awe.

"Damn, I must be in the Treasure Room and these would sure make a thug happy." I said out loud. I picked up a diamond off the floor and looked at it. The diamond shined and gleamed in the moonlight from the window in the room.

"This is cool, but I don't want to take it, that would be stealing." I said.

"_No it isn't this castle is also yours."_

I heard a voice said.

"Who said that?" I asked looking around the room. I saw rustling in the pile of crystals and a dragon with black scales and green reptilian glowing eyes emerged from the pile of crystals. He was the size of a Rhino and he was a little chubby. He had big wings and his tail had spikes on it, the color of his frills, claws, and the tip of his tail were red and the dragon was 8 feet tall.

"Oh shit, you remind me of that one dragon from "How to Train Your Dragon" what was his name…oh yeah! Toothless!" I said excitedly. The dragon looked at me confused.

"I don't know who this Toothless you speak of but that is not my name master." He said to me. I looked at him confused.

"Master? What do you mean by master?" I asked.

"The Princess of Darkness has summoned me from Crystal Caverns and I am now her pet and since you are the Prince, you are my master." He explained to me. I looked at him in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm the Prince and this is my castle!" I asked him.

"Yes, the Mistress told me you are going to be her Prince which makes you also take ownership of the castle and you are also the ruler of Night Forge and the Nightmare Unicorns." He said.

"That's crazy as fuck! Me a Prince and ruler!" I said in shock.

"Of course you are my Master." He said and kneeled down to me.

"_I can't stay here and be the Prince and ruler of the Nightmare Unicorns with Dark, I have my loved ones to get back to. No matter how fucked up the government makes the Earth with wars, famine, greed and other bullshit, I can't leave my loved ones behind and Outer-Equestria is worse than Earth because there is no supernatural monsters back home except for Demons but you can drive them away with God and Jesus."_

I thought in my mind.

"So what is your name?" I asked him. He got up and stood on all fours, he couldn't stand up like Spyro back in Ponyville; instead he was on all fours just like Toothless.

"My name is Fury." He said to me.

"Like I said, you remind me so much of Toothless, he is a Night Fury dragon and the most strongest race of dragon in the movie." I said smiling at him.

"I still don't know of a dragon named Toothless but I have a full set of teeth see." He said and revealed his razor sharp red teeth at me.

"Awesome Fury and how did you get the name?" I asked him.

"The mistress gave it to me, I have the power to shoot purple crystals out of my mouth, and they are very sharp and can cut and slice through the hardest material. I can also fly as fast as a speeding Comet in space." He explained to me.

"Wow that's amazing so Fury means that your powerful and strong?" I asked.

"Yes, I love being a pet to my mistress." He said.

"Yeah that sounds great Fury, but do you know where I can find a book where I can teleport or make a portal?" I asked.

"The mistress warned me this was going to happen, I'm sorry master but I can't allow you to escape. You are hers and you will stay in Night Stone and love her **FOR ALL ETERNITY**." Fury said and started to get close to me.

"I can't stay here forever!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry master…" He said and before I can try to run out of the room or activate my powers, he struck me in the head with his claw and the next thing I know it, all I can see is darkness…

**Mat's Point of View**

**Unknown Room**

I walked around the room trying to figure out what kind of room I was in. The room had a bed and a small balcony, and it also had a bathroom.

"I think I'm in a Guest Room." I said out loud.

"_Yes you are my lover hehe!"_

I heard a voice in my head.

"Who said that!" I asked.

"_Hehe, it's me Red Thunder and I'm inside your body, it's so cozy and warm inside of you, I love it!"_

"What! How can this be?" I said and looked down to see that I was still wearing the necklace.

"Oh damnit! I need to get it off!" I said trying to yank off the necklace but something was keeping it from slipping off my neck.

"_Stop Mattie come on, let's have some little fun."_

"No Red, you stop right now!"

"_Hehe, that's not going to work on me now, my big sister said that I have to take charge like she's taking charge of Najmi, now give me your sweet love!"_

All of a sudden something pushed me on the bed. The necklace slid off of my neck and it was surrounded by the red aura. A red flash of light blinded me and I looked up to see Red Thunder smiling lustfully at me.

"I've been waiting for this since I became a grown mare." She said licking her lips.

"NOOO!" I shouted and pushed her off me and ran out of the room.

"PLEASE MATTIE I WANT TO BE POWERFUL AND YOU'LL LOVE BEING A REAPER PLEAAASEEEE!" She yelled running after me.

"I don't want too!" I yelled and ran through different hallways. She was running very quickly. I turned a corner and I saw Thorn standing in hall.

"You may have beaten me the last time creature but I'm not go-AHHH!" He yelled as I charged him and slammed him on the side of the wall, he was coughing up blood.

"Horse apples….I just got healed…" Thorn said while lying on the ground. I kept on running from Red; I looked behind me to Red stepped on Thorn as she was running after me. We ran for 2 minutes in till I ran into a dead end. I looked behind me to see Red grinning very big.

"No, where to run my little Humie! It's rutting time!" She said trotting towards me.

"Wait Red, can we talk about this, I mean you don't even know me that much, you don't want your first rutting to be with someone you hardly know." I said to her. She stopped.

"You're actually right; I want my first mating to be really special with a pony or a Human I love." She said.

"Alright good, how about we meet somewhere so we can talk more." I said.

"Yeah we can get to know each other at Lake Zark, I'll head there right now and I'll see you later my lover." She said.

"Wait Red and bring the crystals at the bottom of the lake?" I asked.

"Sure thing my lover, see you later!" She said and teleported away.

"Well that is great, I got away from her." I said. I looked at a shelf that was next to me and decided to investigate it. I searched through it and found a green book that said **"****Teleportation for Young Fillies and Foals****"** The book was heavy.

"Ah, here is the book that Najmi can learn. Now all I have to do is find Najmi." I said. I walked through the hallway and found doors that led to more hallways.

"Damn this is like a maze, this is going to take a while." I said with dismay.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Unknown Room**

I woke up with the back of my head hurting. I slowly stood up from the floor.

"Ow, where am I?" I asked out loud.

"You are in the mistress's room or in this case your room." I heard a voice said. I looked over to see Fury looking at me.

"Why the fuck did you hit me! You punk ass dragon!" I yelled. He stood there staring at me calmly.

"I am so sorry Master, I had to do it." He said while looking down on the ground. I felt bad for him because he was just following orders. I walked up to him and put my hand on his snout, he looked up confused.

"It's alright, you are just following what Dark is saying." I said. He smiled at me.

"Thank you so much for being understanding Master." He said to me.

"Yeah no problem Fury, you are Toothless's Cousin Haha!" I said chuckling.

"Yeah you seem to like this Toothless dragon a lot, why is he so special?" He asked.

"Because he is the most kick ass dragon I ever seen, Eragon ain't got shit on him!" I said excitedly.

"Very fascinating, your world is very interesting." He said.

"I know man, I am from another world." I said.

"Can you tell me about your world?" He asked.

"Sure Fury." I said. I told him about the wonders, machines, achievements, violence, famine, corruption, love, protection, and intellect that Humans have.

"Fascinating, just fascinating, no wonder why the mistress really cares about you." He said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"Oh, the mistress is coming; I must return back to the Treasure Room, enjoy your fun with her." He said grinning at me and flew out the open window.

"What the hell?" I said and walked around the room. The bed was huge with white pillows and sheets and the bed was ebony, it looked like 6 Humans can fit in the bed.

"This is one big bed." I said.

"It's our big bed." I heard a voice that sent a chill down my spine. I slowly turned around to see Dark giving me a lustful smile while breathing down my neck.

"Well I'm royally fucked…literally." I said. Dark giggled. Dark used her magic to lay me down on the bed and used her magic to take off my Hoodie.

"Got damnit Dark, you fuckin horny Alicorn!" I yelled. She giggled.

"The party was fun but it's time for the **real** fun." She said smiling. She took off all of my clothes and I was naked.

"The more I rutt you, the more our bodies will become more physical connected." She said. I sighed.

"Fine, no point of running, go ahead and fuck my brains out…." I said with dismay.

"_I just hope Mat is close by and he has a book or something."_

I thought in my mind.

"Let's make this a little interesting…" She said.

"What are-AHHHH!" I yelled as Dark splashed blood over my body, some got in my mouth. I spit it out.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DARK!" I yelled at her. My chest, arms, legs, and face was covered with blood.

"I want to lick the blood off of you while I rutt you." She said smiling. She rubbed her marehood against my hard dick.

"FUCK YOU TO HELL DARK!" I yelled at her, she smiled.

"I just love it when you yell and get angry at me; it makes me hungrier…" She said and she plopped her marehood on my dick.

"Ahh…it…feels more…tight and warmer….then last…time…ah." I said in pleasure as she went up and down on my dick.

"Oh…Najmi it feels good to have….your foal maker inside me again….ah!" She said moaning. She leaned down and started to lick the blood off of my chest.

"Damnit…I'm fucking…a tall… slender…and magical…horse." I said with huffing.

"The blood is so yummy…." She said while using her long horse tongue to lap up the blood. She went up and down more faster and I was getting close.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." I said.

"Do it inside me, fill your Princess of the Darkness with your hot stick foal juice!" She yelled with ecstasy.

"AHHHH!" I yelled filling her marehood with my cum. Her body vibrated.

"That was great now I want to drink it." She said smiling.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU! THE POWER OF CHR-ahh fuck it! God and Jesus doesn't exist in this world!" I shouted in frustration. She giggled.

"You're so funny Najmi, that's why I also love you." She said.

"Shiiiiiit, it feels like I'm stuck in a damn Hentai but except hot big tit Japanese girls I can fuck, I get magical talking horses…" I said. She giggled.

"Give me your foal juice Na-"All of a sudden, Dark fainted on the bed sleeping. I looked over to see mat with red aura around his hand.

"Oh damn you can do magic too mat?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so, I only know 1 spell and I can put people to sleep." He said.

"Nice mat, New Spell Learned: Sleep, its super effective!" I said.

"Haha, Pokémon is retarded." Mat said.

"I know, now did you find anything?" I asked.

"Yeah here take a look at this book." Mat tossed me a book and I read the title **"****Teleportation for Fillies and Foals****" **On it.

"Awesome now let's get the fuck up out of here." I said.

"Wait, why are you covered in blood?" Mat asked me. I looked down to see my body was still covered in blood and I was still naked…

"Fuck man this is not my day." I said. I used my dark energy to clean myself, I was surrounded by the black aura and my body was all clean now. I grabbed all of my clothes and put it back on. We walked out of the room while Dark slept and went in the hallway.

"Alright let's get this bullshit going, this has been the worse day in my entire life and I'm only 17 damnit!" I said agitated. Mat nodded to me and I took the book and silently read it. After 2 minutes I closed the book. Mat looked at me.

"So did you learn it?" He asked me.

"Yep, let's go back to Ponyville bro." I said smiling at him. Mat smiled back at me.

**Author's Note: DAMN! What a chapter man it was insane glad you liked it :D**


	49. Fury and Shyness

**Author's Note: Yay! They got the book and they are ready to leave Outer-Equestria.**

**Chapter 49: Fury and Shyness**

I focused the dark energy in my body and I was surrounded by the black aura. I looked at Mat.

"Alright man, for us to be teleported together, I have to touch you while I think of the place to teleport to so you'll be teleported with me." I said to him.

"Cool man; now let's get the hell out of here before Dark wakes up." Mat said to me. I nodded and I grabbed his shoulder thinking about Ponyville.

"_Let's see, I'll choose the meadow for us to be teleported too."_

I thought in my mind. I focused the dark energy and mat became surrounded by the black aura as my concentration increased.

"Let's g-"

"Wait master!" A voice interrupted my sentence and I looked over to see Fury put his claws on my shoulders.

"Take me with you!" Fury shouted at me.

"Wha-"I couldn't finish my sentence as we were all instantly transported by the dark energy. I closed my eyes as we went light speed through a dark portal. I heard the birds chirping and the warmth of the sun; I opened my eyes to see that we landed in the meadow next to Ponyville. I smiled.

"FUCK YEAH! We are back in Ponyville man!" I yelled with excitement. Mat smiled at me.

"Yay! It's good to be back!" Mat said excitedly. I looked around for Fury but he was gone.

"Hey Najmi, who was that dragon and why did it call you master?" Mat said to me.

"He is my pet. Dark summoned him from Crystal Caverns, she named him Fury and he is our royal pet or some crap like that." I said to him.

"Cool, I always wanted to have a pet dragon, just like "How to Train Your Dragon" that would be so epic!" He said to me.

"I know man, that's how I felt too." I said to him.

"Anyway since we are back again, I have to go look for Thunder Ice because I don't want to think I ditch him." I said.

"_I don't care about Fire Sting, when I touched her hoof; I felt all of my energy get drained away. Something tells me she's hiding something…"_

I thought in my head.

"HEY NAJMI!" I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see Thunder hovering above me. He landed next to me.

"What happened to you dude? After I drank all my Cider, you vanished without a trace." He said to me.

"Yeah I know, I'll explain all about it later, have you seen Fire Sting? I asked.

"No, when Fire Sting noticed you went missing, she left the Apple's cottage and vanished somewhere." He said to me.

"_Just as I thought, that Unicorn is up to something bad."_

I thought in my head.

"Fluttershy wants to see you Najmi." He said to me.

"Oh, about what?" I asked.

"She is too nervous and shy to come talk to you, she told me to get you for her. She says that you and she haven't really got to know each other that much." He said to me.

"Alright bro, I'll go see her because I haven't visited her home yet." I said.

"I'll see you later Mat, I'm going to see Fluttershy." I said to him.

"Ok, I'm going to see Rainbow and tell her what happened." He said and he morphed into the hawk and flew away.

"Good luck with Flutters bro, I'm going to grab a donut at Sugercube Corner." Thunder said and flew away. I waved bye to him and began walking on the path.

"Ah, damnit I don't even know where Fluttershy lives." I said with dismay.

"_Hello master."_

I heard a voice said.

"Is that you Dark? Because I'm done bull shitting with you after you spilled blood on me." I said.

"_No it's me Fury; I'm inside your mind."_

"How did you get inside my mind?"

"_The Mistress gave me some of her dark energy when she summoned me; I transformed myself into a ring, look down."_ I looked at my right hand to see that I was wearing a dragon ring around my middle finger. The dragon ring was black and it had red crystals around it.

"Damn this is cool, this is really turning into "Lord of the Rings' and 'Eragon' this just keeps getting strange." I said.

"_I wanted to come with you because I always wanted to see Inner-Equestria."_

"Alright that's cool Fury."

"_Yeah it is Master, this place is beautiful. I never saw such beauty and peacefulness back at Outer-Equestria."_

"Yep, this place is far better than Outer-Equestria."

"_I'm tired Master, do you mind if I go to sleep in your mind?"_

"Sure go ahead Fury; don't mess up my head ok?"

"_I promise I won't Master."_

I heard Fury yawn and he didn't say anything else to me while I continued to walk. After walking for 4 minutes I came across a cottage with a small bridge with a lot of wooden bird houses all over the place, the roof of the cottage was completely covered with grass.

"_Hmmm, maybe if I ask the pony who lives here, I can find where Fluttershy lives."_

I thought in my head. I walked over the small bridge and came up to the door; I looked around amazed at the cottage.

"_A pony must really love nature if she or he has a lot of birds or let's his or hers cottage be covered with foliage."_

I thought in my head. I raised my hand and knocked on the wooden door.

"Coming!" I heard a gentle voice said. The door gently opened to reveal a yellow Pegasus behind it; the moment she saw me, she hid in her mane.

"Oh…hello Najmi….I…wanted to see you." She said in a silent voice. Fluttershy had to be the cutest thing I ever seen, with her beautiful light green eyes and her gorgeous light pink mane and tail.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy, I didn't know this was your place." I said.

"Yes…it is my home…would you like to…come in?" She asked nervously.

"Sure Fluttershy I would love that." I said. I walked into her cottage and she closed her door. I looked around the cottage to see holes and tiny staircases on the ceiling, there were some wooden bird houses floating on the ceiling.

"_It seems that Fluttershy is some kind of small critter care taker."_

I thought in my head.

"I really wanted…to talk…to you Najmi." She said with a shy voice.

"Yeah me too, do you take care of birds and small critters?" I asked. Her face lit up.

"Oh! Of course I do, I love taking care of animals and the little critters!" She said louder but her voice was still as gently as a breeze.

"Awesome I love animals too, my grandma used to be a farmer." I said to her. Fluttershy smiled very big at me.

"That is wonderful!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah and do you mind if I call you Flutters or Shy?" I asked. She looked down nervously.

"You…can call me anything…you want." She said silently.

"Alright I'll call you Shy." I said. She smiled at me.

"I love the…name Najmi." She said shyly. I felt something on my leg and looked down to see a rabbit on my Nikes.

"Hey there little guy how's it goin?" I asked the rabbit. The rabbit looked up at me and glared. All of a sudden he kicked me in my shin; I was not affected by it thanks to my Kickboxing class because I would sometimes do a kick wrong and hit my shin that would hurt like hell, so a kick from a rabbit was nothing.

"Angel, we don't hit our guests." Shy said to him with a gentle voice. The rabbit stopped and gave me a rude gesture and hopped away.

"Don't mind him; his name is Angel my most favorite pet." She said to me.

"_Even though that rabbit was cute, he acted like an asshole. Why did she even give him that name? Angel my ass."_

I thought in my head. Shy trotted over to her couch and sat on it.

"Can you please tell me what your world is like...If you don't mind me asking?" She said shyly.

"I don't mind Shy." I said. As I walked towards her, I looked at her flank to see that she had 3 butterflies as her Cutie Mark. I sat next to her.

"Alright Shy, I'll start with the beginning of man." I said. She smiled at me.

**Unknown Location**

"I almost had him right in my hoof!" Fire Sting said. She trotted angrily around.

"If only that pathetic Pegasus didn't interrupt me, I would have had him!" She yelled.

"No matter, once I find him I'll take him by force and I will become Princess of the Nightmares!" She yelled.

"Hmmm, it's time to lose this spell called Deception which allowed me to look like a Unicorn." She said. All of a sudden her red coat turned dark red, her mane and tail turned dark red with a black streak through it and her eyes glowed red. Her mane style was long and wavy just like fire and her Cutie Mark morphed into a Pony Skull that was on fire.

"You may have escaped from me Najmi the Human, but when I catch you, you're going to be mine and my real name Is Brim Stone MUAHAHAHA!" She laughed evilly.

**Author's Note: whoa crazy thing is happening now lol**


	50. Fire and Brim Stone pt1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I was busy with Finals at High School. I just made a new story called "****Dead Space: Trapped****"**

**What would happen if a young Gamer gets teleported into a Horror game? Read my new story and find out :D contains Horror/Action/Mind Fucks in it.**

**Chapter 50: Fire and Brim Stone pt1**

**Thunder's Point of View**

I flew around Ponyville heading straight for Sugarcube Corner. I just had to get my favorite donut. I finally reached the place and landed right in front of the door. I trotted inside and the aroma of pastries and candy filled my nose. A few ponies were sitting at a table eating a muffin. I looked in front of me to see Pinkie behind the counter. I trotted up to her and she looked at me and smiled.

"Thunder! What would you like to eat! Do you want a Cupcake? Brownie? Cookie? Candy? Donut?" Pinkie went on endlessly.

"Stop Pinkie, I just want a chocolate Donut with sprinkles on it." I said to her.

"Okie dokie lokie! Here is your Donut!" She said to me while giving me my Donut. I grabbed it out of her hoof.

"Thank you Pinkie." I said to her.

"No problem! Have you seen Najmi?" She asked me.

"Yeah, he's over at Fluttershy's cottage." I said.

"Oooo! I created a special cupcake that Najmi would love! I'm going to get it!" She said excitedly trotting up to her room.

"Well, Najmi is in for a surprise." I said trotting out of the place with my Donut.

**Mat's Point of View**

**Rainbow's Cloud Home**

I arrived to Rainbow's house and flew through the clouds. Rainbow was lying on her bed sad. I flew up to her and the moment she saw me, her sadness left her.

"Omigosh Mattie! What happened to you?" She asked me.

"I'll explain later, it's great to be back." I said. She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked. She smiled.

"Let's go get something to eat." She said. She flew out of her cloud home, I followed her to Ponyville.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

I explained everything to Fluttershy. The creation of man, Religion, machines, racism, war, famine, cruelty, and no magic Humans have. Shy can only look at me shocked and depressed.

"Oh, my." She said.

"Yeah I know Shy, Earth may be a hellhole but it's still my home and I must return to my family and friends." I said.

"Well I hope you return to your loved ones, I don't know what I will do if I lost my friends." She said.

"Love and protect your loved ones, they are precious to you." I said.

"Thank you, I care about the girls." She said smiling. I came close to her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me. Shy smelled like flowers, she just radiated a sweet feminine smell that made all the cheap perfumes girls and women wear smell like crap. Her hair was long and soft; I really hate smelling burned hair when the girls at my school will iron their hair or something. I looked over to see Angel glaring at me. I lifted up my hand and shooed him away. He hopped away and brought out a carrot. He threw the carrot at my face.

"Damn, for a cute rabbit, why are you such a basterd?" I asked. Angel glared at me. Shy and I stopped hugging.

"Now Angel, it isn't polite to throw things." She said. Angel ignored her and threw more carrots at me, it didn't hurt me. His throwing was weak and I just simply blocked the carrots out of the way.

"I said stop Angel." She said but he ignored her.

"Stop right now!" She yelled. Angel froze and hopped away from Shy. I looked at Shy to see that she has this hypnotic thing going on with her eyes. I didn't get it because her eyes look regular yet it emits this powerful mind control and intimidation gaze that would put Ghost Rider's Penance Stare to shame. Maybe I can use her ability on Dark.

"Sorry about him for being a big meanie." She said.

"That's ok Shy, you are awesome." I said. She smiled at me and we continued to hug each other.

**Author's Note: I know, it was a small chapter. School is killing me with these Finals. Luckily this is my last week at school and the start of my Summer Vacation :D**


	51. Fire and Brim Stone pt2

**Author's Note: Ok the chapter is longer and better than last one and I have good news. I am now on Summer Vacation :D Also do we have any Manchester City fans on here? PM my buddy Crimson Banner because he loves Manchester City and wants to meet other fans. Thank you.**

**Chapter 51: Fire and Brimstone pt2**

After hugging for a minute we finally let each other go. Shy's hug was so soft, warm, and fluffy. Even my puppy wasn't as soft and warm as her coat.

"The hug was wonderful Najmi." She said.

"Yeah I know it was awesome." I said.

"Tell me about your life…if that's ok with you." She said.

"No problem Shy, I was born at a Hospital in California…" I explained my life to her for when I was a baby and up to a teen now.

**Dark's Point of View**

**Night Stone Royal Bedroom**

I woke up from my bed with blood dripping out of my mouth staining my bed. I licked the yummy blood up and stood up from the bed.

"It seems that my lover's friend has learned Darkology just like him." I said.

"That was the best rutting I ever had, blood and rutting. How exciting." I said licking my lips. I cleaned myself off and teleported to the throne room and sat on my throne chair. Red Thunder, my little sister, teleported in front of me.

"Hiiiii! Big sister!" Red said to me.

"What is it little sister?" I asked.

"I just went to Lake Zark so me and Mat can connect more!" She said.

"Wait, I thought I told you to rutt Mat?" I said.

"Well, he told me he wants to get to know me and said to meet him at Lake Zark, but he didn't show up." She said. I face hooved.

"Oh, my sweet innocent little sister. He has tricked you and escaped." I said.

"Wait he did?" She said.

"Yes he did, you may be a grown mare but you still have the mind of a innocent filly." I said to her.

"Yeah your right sister, I'm still learning." She said.

"It's alright, go home to our father. You need your rest." I stated.

"Ok, big sister." She said and teleported out of the throne room.

"I'll leave Najmi alone for now. Now that we rutted our bodies are 70% connected, so if Najmi feels a lot of pain or discomfort, I will feel it too and I'll be there to protect my lover." I said.

"Hmmm, since we are becoming more bonded, I should stop saying 'I' and 'Me' I will now say 'Us' and 'We' how delightful." We said smiling.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Shy's Cottage**

I told Shy about my life.

"That is very interesting Najmi." She said.

"Yeah I know thanks for listening to me." I said.

"Excuse me; I'm going to go feed my chickens." She said.

"Alright Shy." I said. She trotted out of her cottage.

"_I have you now…"_

"What?" I said hearing an unknown voice. Fire suddenly appeared around me and engulfed me; I shielded my eyes from the fire. After a few seconds I open my eyes to see a Nightmare in front of me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"My name is Brim Stone and I want you…" She said giving me a dark and lustful smile.

"Damnit, why the hell do you want me?" I asked.

"I want to improve my Darkology and I must devour the spiritual energy of a host with a good soul. You made Dark Princess of the Nightmares because she fed on your energy." She said to me.

"Yeah I know, I get that shit a lot." I said.

"Oh and that pony you met earlier named Fire Sting, it was me." She said with a devious smile.

"Yeah I knew some shit was up with that, you drained my energy and dark energy from my body." I said.

"Yeah I did, I used a spell called Drain Life and it really works. I remember that I used to play with Dark when I and she were Fillies." She said.

"Wait how do you know so much about Dark?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"I'm here long lost sister." She said.

**Author's Note: Yeah short and sweet and left a good twister, the next chapter will be longer XD**


	52. Shadow Guide

**Author's Note: ok the chapter is longer and sorry about the wait peeps XD**

**Chapter 52: Shadow Guide**

I looked at her in shock.

"What the fuck? You're her long lost sister?" I asked. She smiled.

"That's right, father and mother always talk about how great Dark is but they don't talk about me!" She said angrily.

"Well that sucks, glad that I'm an only child." I said.

"When I was a filly, I ran away from home because of my parents. I ran to Floating Rocks of Moray to speak to her. Moray said that she didn't like how my parents treated me. So I lived with her and she raised me unlike my parents." She explained.

"Maybe if you return home, they will be happy to see you again." I said. She glared at me.

"No, I cannot. I hate them and my big sister Dark." She said to me.

"Alright so why did you summon me?" I asked. She made an evil grin at me.

"It's because I want to be the Princess of Nightmares not my big sister, she is only powerful because she is bonded to you. If I bond with you, then I'll become the new Princess!" She said trotting towards me.

"Sorry shawty, not going to happen, I want to return home, not have my soul drained and screwed by horny ponies." I said.

"Oh, you don't get a say in this…" She said. All of a sudden dark red tentacles sprout out of her coat and wraps around my body. I look at the tentacles.

"Tentacles? I've seen too many Japanese Tentacle Porn to know where this is going." I said.

"Now, bond with me Najmi and we shall become one!" She yelled.

"Yo, I think you need Therapy." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by I need Therapy?" She asked.

"It's not a regular kind of Therapy…" I said.

"Then what kind of Therapy you have in mind?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know maybe…**SHOCK THERAPY!**" I yelled and I activated the dark energy shocking her with my black electricity. She shook around and released the tentacles wrapped around me. She flew back 6 yards.

"So, did you enjoy the Shock Therapy shawty?" I asked. She shakily stood up on her hooves.

"You're going to pay for that Human!" She yelled. She sprouted tentacles out of her coat.

"Damn, what is with the tentacles?" I asked. She looked at confused.

"What do you mean? These tentacles are part of the power called Umbramancy." She said.

"What is Umbramancy?" I asked.

"Oh, no Nightmare has told you yet? Well here." She said. Her horn glowed and she summoned a black book floating in front of me, the title of the book said **"****Shadow Guide****"** On it.

"Go ahead, read page 6583." She said. I grabbed the floating book and when she released her magic off of it, I dropped it because it was so heavy. I focused the dark energy in my hands and grabbed the book; it was now as light as a feather. I spent 4 minutes flipping through pages and finally came across page 6583, I began reading the page.

_**Umbramancy [Um-bra-man-cee]:**_

_The manipulation and control of darkness and shadow. Can manipulate shadow as if it were a living and physical thing. Can change the reflectivity of any object. (Shadow magic)_

_When the user has Hatred, it can make the Umbramancy stronger but at the cost of the user's health. It can make the user develop habits of always staying in dark places or sleeping more or staying away from bright light and the sun. Umbramancy is at its peak when it is nighttime and it is weakened when the user is in sunlight. Umbramancy can also be combined with 3 others called Mensomancy and Sanguiomancy and Vitamancy._

_**Mensomancy [Men-so-man-cee]:**_

_The manipulation and control of the conscious mind. Can access the waking sentient mind, can enthrall the conscious mind, and can remotely communicate in a manner akin to telepathy regardless of distance. (Mind magic)_

_**Sanguiomancy [San-goo-man-cee]:**_

_The manipulation and control of living flesh. Can craft living tissue and control blood. Shape shifting falls under this category. Can change and mutate any living being and can manipulate blood as if it were a living, independently moving fluid. (Blood magic)_

_**Vitamancy [Vita-man-cee]:**_

_The manipulation and control of life energy. Can replenish, redirect, sustain and simmer down the life force of living things. Can read the life force of living things to ascertain the organism's physical condition. (Life magic)_

**When these 3 powers are combined together, the user will be very dangerous and unstable. It will consume their life, soul, and health.**

I stopped reading and closed the book.

"Wow those powers sound awesome." I said.

"Yeah, that is why I can sprout tentacles from my coat because of Umbramancy and Sanguiomancy." She said.

"Yeah that is freaking cool." I said. She smiled evilly at me.

"Now…" She said and the tentacles wrapped around my body.

"Bond to me!" She yelled. She used her tentacles to try to take off my clothes.

"Fuck no!" I yelled and summoned my dark energy sword and cut off the tentacles.

***Screeches***

The tentacles screeched in pain but grew smaller tentacles on its stump that I cut off. I looked at the tentacles shocked.

"Damn this is like something out of that movie called '**The Thing'** Now that was one hell of a scary tentacle monster movie." I said.

"I have been training hard ever since I was a filly, and perfected both Umbramancy and Sanguiomancy! You are only starting to know Umbramancy." She said.

"Well if you're so powerful because you know them, then how come you can't attack Dark?" I asked.

"She is the ruler of Nightmares, your spiritual energy and the Black crown she is wearing is what's giving her intense power." She said.

"I'm still learning how to do Mensomancy but the other 2 are more destructive and useful." She said.

"Damn shawty, you know what, here take the shock!" I yelled and focused on the dark energy and I grabbed the tentacles sending electricity through them heading straight for her. She smiled.

"With pleasure…" She said evilly and I discovered she was absorbing my electricity. I stopped and used my sword to slash the tentacles and ran from her. The tentacles sprouted smaller ones and came in after me. All of a sudden I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What the hell?" I said. I looked down to see my shadow was bending. I looked behind me to see that she was moving her hooves making me walk towards her, like a puppet.

"_Shit, she can manipulate and control my shadow. Damnit, I can't move my legs and arms, they are not listening to me."_

I thought.

She smiled at me.

"I heard that hehe." She said.

"Wait how di-"

"Mensomancy, remember?" She said interrupting me.

"Damnit, this sucks ass." I said with dismay. She pulled me close to her controlling my shadow, and her dark red tentacles wrapped around my wrists and shins. She brought her mouth next to my ear.

"You are mine now…" She said smiling.

"_Haha, isn't that Dark's line?"_

I thought.

"What? That's a regular thing my sister says to you?" She asked.

"Pretty much." I said.

"Well she can't stop us because we will bond…" She said. All of a sudden her body turns into dark red ooze and starts to slowly cover my body.

"Shit this isn't good, just like the Symbiote in Spiderman. Hmmm since she is dark red, she'll probably turn me into a copy of Carnage, but I want to be Venom, he's bad ass." I said as the dark red ooze crept and started to cover my legs.

"Damnit! I can't get free!" I yelled. I used my sword to stab and cut the ooze but it didn't stop it, I shocked it with my black electricity and it still didn't worked. The ooze was starting to cover my stomach.

"_Dark if you can hear me please help…_" I thought in my mind. A black flash appears next to me. I look to see Dark with an angry face.

"GET OFF OF MY LOVER!" She yelled and used her magic to rip the ooze off my body. The ooze formed Brim.

"Look who showed up, my big sister Dark!" She said angrily.

"Brim! I thought I told you to never come back?" She asked.

"I decided I did; besides I wanted to talk to you about that one night…"

"No I don't want to talk about it; you almost killed my father for what happened that night…" Dark said. I watched as the sisters fought.

"_Yes I'm glad Dark is here, she saved me."_

I thought. Dark looked over at me and winked. She looked back at Brim Stone with an angry face.

"Dear sister, why do you say I was bad?" Brim asked.

"Because of what you did and it wasn't my fault, you made it get out of hoof." Dark said.

"Your one to talk big sister, or should I say itty, bitty filly. At Shadow School yo-"

"SHUT UP!" Dark yelled. Her horn glowed and started to choke Brim with her dark energy.

"This is one horrible sister reunion." I said quietly.

**Author's Note: Ok that was awesome next chapter will be called Sister vs. Sister**** :D**


	53. Dark's Past pt1

**Author's Note: So we go on with Dark and her sister! :D And yeah, I changed the chapters name to this because it was better. I recommend playing One by: Metallica on YouTube while reading it, it really fits the chapter.**

**Chapter 53: Dark's Past pt1**

I watched as Dark was choking her sister with her magic.

"Mad… at…me…still…huh?" Brim said choking. Dark glared at her.

"You shouldn't have come back; you belong with that weakling Moray." She said. I decided to speak.

"Alright, just what is going on here? What did you do Brim to piss Dark off so much?" I asked. Brim looked at me.

"Do you want to know about our family's past?" She asked.

"Yeah I do, Dark since you claim you love me, then how come you didn't tell me that much about when you were a filly?" I asked. She sighed and released Brim from her magical grip.

"Well…I didn't have a good time as a filly." She said.

"Yeah she didn't the fillies and foals would tease her." Brim said.

"Here I'll show you my past…" Dark said. She turned into black ooze and started to cover my body. I sighed.

"The ooze is really reminding me of Venom and Carnage." I said. The ooze covered my chest and started to cover my face. I closed my eyes as the ooze completely covered my body…

_**Dark's Point of View**_

_**Night Forge 125 years ago**_

_I woke up from my bed and yawned._

"_Another boring day." I said and stood up from my bed. I trotted out of my room and saw my father on the couch._

"_Good morning father!" I said smiling at him._

"_Good morning my daughter, how did you sleep?" He asked me. I trotted up to him and gave him a hug._

"_I slept good father, how about you?" I asked._

"_Me too, anyway you're going to miss Shadow School with Red and Brim." He said._

"_Ok father! See you later!" I smiled. I grabbed my Saddle bag that was on the couch. It was black and had the picture of my Cutie Mark on it. I trotted out of my cottage and saw my sisters Brim and Red waiting for me._

"_What took you so long big sister?" Red asked me._

"_I over slept Red, but I got up just in time." I said._

"_Alright everypony, let's go to the school." Brim said rushing us. We nodded and we trotted to Shadow School. As we trotted, I looked at all the Nightstallions. They were all boring to me; I am teased at my school because of my desire to meet another creature not from Equestria. My parents keep telling me that they want me to find a nice Nightstallion when I become a grown mare, but since I'm a filly I want to have the freedom to do things I want to do. We finally reached Shadow School and we walked inside the classroom. The classroom was just like a regular classroom but it had a Gothic and dark atmosphere to it. Bones from small critters hung from the ceiling from our art projects. The desks and chairs were black. The room was poorly lit; we Nightmares never needed bright light because of our glowing eyes._

"_Alright everypony, sit down." My teacher said. The fillies and foals sat down in their seat. I sat all the way in the back of the class. My class had 20 ponies; 10 little Colts and 10 little Fillies, it was even._

"_Good morning class, I hope you are all well rested. Now take out your __**"**__**Dark Energy Fusion**__**" **__book." She said._

"_Ok Miss Shade!" My sister Red yelled. I opened my Saddle bag that I set down next to my desk and pulled out my book._

"_Alright class, now turn to page 1324." She said. I got lazy and decided to flip through the pages with my magic instead of my hooves. I reached the page and looked up at Miss Shade._

"_Now, I will read the page to you all." She said._

"_**Darkness…it is the opposite of light. The unknown thing that consumes everything in its path. Who created Dark? Nopony knows why Dark is present here. Someponies are afraid of the Dark. They are not afraid of the very essence of Dark, but the thing that hides and lurks in the darkness and shadows…"**_

_I stopped listening to Miss Shade and my mind wandered. I day dreamed about me meeting another creature. I don't care if it's ugly or cute; I really want to meet a creature not from here. I looked at my classmates who were following along with what my teacher was reading. I put my hoof to my chin and looked through the window. The Sun was shining but it was a lot different than the regular Sun at Inner-Equestria with the Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn ponies. We didn't show ourselves to them. We are a lot different than them; we know War and killings unlike them. They are all about peace, love and Friendship; they are pathetic…_

"_Dark Fusion!" I heard Miss Shade yell my name. I looked up to see her standing next to my desk. Miss Shade's coat color was dark blue. Her mane and tail were gray and she had blue glowing eyes. Her Cutie Mark was a black book with no title on it._

"_Yeah Miss Shade?" I asked._

"_You were not paying attention again. What were you daydreaming about this time?" She asked me._

"_She's probably daydreaming about meeting another creature again!" I heard a filly said._

"_Yeah, when are you going to stop that itty bitty filly!" I heard a small colt said._

"_Well it's just-"_

"_Young lady, get your head out of the light and into the darkness." Miss Shade said with a stern voice._

"_Yes Miss Shade." I said nervously._

"_Good, now class. Its recess time, go out and play with each other and remember; If anypony gets hurt make sure you heal their cut, bruise, burn or resurrect them if they die from the rough housing. Have fun!" She said. The bell rang and everypony ran outside to play. I decided to stay in class and draw doodles on my paper with my magic. All of a sudden my magic starts to control the pencil and starts to draw something on the paper._

"_Hey, what's going on here?" I asked confused. The pencil was drawing a figure I haven't seen before. The figure was oddly shaped; it stood up right like those Diamond Dogs at Inner-Equestria._

"_**Could it be my dark energy telling me who my host and lover is going to be?**__" I said in my mind. All of a sudden the paper on my desk was snatched up away from me. I looked to see who did it and it was none other than Rad Mad. Her coat was dark blue and her mane and tail was light blue and it was spiky. She had yellow glowing eyes and her Cutie Mark was a Night Ball._

"_What do we have here?" She said mockingly while looking at my drawing._

"_It's just doodles, leave me alone Rad." I said to her._

"_I will if you stop daydreaming about other creatures you freak." She said. I looked down to the floor._

"_Sooo, is this one of the creatures you doodled?" She asked. I nodded._

"_Well then…" She said crumbling the paper up and hitting me in the face with it. I tried not to cry but tears were forming on my eye lids._

"_Oh, little itty bitty filly is going to cry now?" She said._

"_I just…want to see another creature…" I said with tears coming down my cheek._

"_There are no other creatures stupid, you must find a stallion you inter-species relationship freak!" She said. I couldn't take it anymore and ran away to the filly's room. I cried while looking at myself in the mirror._

"_I just want to find love…with…another…species!" I yelled._

_***Yelling and Crying***_

_I dug my face in my arms and cried._

**Author's Note: Aww poor Dark D: I love you.**


	54. Dark's Past pt2

**Author's Note: How she became a Nympho, heres what it means:**

**Nympho: **Someone, normally female, that eats, breathes, & lives for sex. She dreams about it, often playing it over so much in her mind that something she has never tried can be exceptional the first time done with another person. She is insatiable & always ready to play but that does not always make her a slut or whore, for she can be picky in her selection.

**Chapter 54: Dark's Past pt2**

_I cried for 5 minutes. I trotted out of the filly's room and wiped my dried up tears from my face. I saw Rad Mad and her friends on the playground. I hid behind the corner to see what they were doing. I saw a little Colt on the ground in a pool of his own blood._

"_You like that don't you? You like to be kicked around?" Rad said to the bleeding Colt. The Colt looked up and smiled._

"_Yeah I like it! This is my kind of game!" He yelled with joy. We Nightmares like to torment and hurt others, it's the way we are and the ones getting beaten up or killed enjoy it. They can just resurrect themselves. That is why we can't live with the Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn ponies._

"_Eat my hoof!" Rad said and stomped on the young Colt's mouth. Blood squirted out of his mouth._

"_Your hoof tastes so sweet Rad!" He said with happiness. The bell rang and it was time to go back to class. The Colt stood up shakily on his hooves with blood dripping from his mouth._

"_Well that was fun Rad! But it's time to go back to class." He said._

"_Yeah I know!" Rad said._

"_Give me a second to heal." He said. His horn glowed and he was better again._

"_Much better, come on my marefriend. Let's get back to class." He said smiling._

"_Ok baby." Rad said smiling. The Colt trotted next to her biting her ears playfully causing her to giggle and moan. That was the 4__th__ Colt she is going to rutt. No pony knows why she is rutting as a filly and not as grown mare yet, she probably does it because it's fun to her. I trotted back to class and sat in my seat._

"_Ok class, I'm glad you had fun. I heard somepony got beat up and another was killed, that must have been fun!" Miss Shade said excitedly. The class laughed._

"_Yeah I beat up my coltfriend Rocky, it was so much fun!" Rad said._

"_Yeah I enjoyed it! I healed myself up!" Rocky said. Rocky had a dark brown coat with a blue mane and tail that were wavy. He had red glowing eyes and his Cutie Mark was a Rock. He's probably as dumb as a rock because he let Rad beat him up. Miss Shade looked at Rocky._

"_Rocky, why did Rad beat you up?" She asked._

"_I let her beat me up, it felt good." He said with a smile._

"_Hehehe, alright Rocky. What about the filly that was killed?" The teacher asked._

"_Me Miss Shade!" I heard a voice said. I looked over to see a filly with a dark purple coat and a white mane and tail with a red streak through them, her mane and tail were fluffy and she had green glowing eyes. Her Cutie Mark was a red bell._

"_Oh, why were you killed Bell?" Miss Shade asked. She smiled._

"_Because I accidently tripped and fell onto a colt, he got mad and used his magic to crush my bones and skull, it was so funny! Yeah I felt a lot of agony but I resurrected myself and talked to him. He was very nice and we became good friends! Hehe!" Bell explained._

"_Well it's good that my little ponies had a brutal time with each other!" Miss Shade chuckled. The class chuckled with her._

"_Alright class, now I'll continue reading the book." Miss Shade said. She continued reading the book while I day dreamed. My day dream was interrupted when a paper that was balled up, hit my face. I grabbed the ball of paper and was about to throw it when I saw it had my name on it.__** "Dark Fusion" **__It said on it. I used my magic to open it up and started to read the crumpled paper._

"_**To Dark Fusion,**_

_**During class, I can't help but stare at you. You are the most beautiful filly in the class. Every time I see you, my cold Heart beats for you. I know you want to find love with another male species but please, can you give a Colt a chance? Besides, you will look good as my marefriend. Meet me by the Fountain of Blood after School.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your admirer."**_

_I stopped reading and looked around the class. I didn't see a Colt staring at me. I decided to go to the fountain after class._

…_._

_The bell rang after 6 hours and everypony exited the school. Red and Brim trotted back home while I was still at school. I trotted to the Fountain of Blood and waited next to it. The fountain was a dome and red blood squirted from the top and dripped down the dome to the small crater surrounding it. I waited for 4 minutes by the fountain._

"_H-hello Dark..." I heard a nervous voice said. I turned around and saw a Colt with black coat and dark blue mane and tail. His mane and tail were shaggy. He had red glowing eyes and his Cutie Mark was a rock that was covered in purple fire._

"_Who are you?" I asked the Colt. The Colt looked down shyly._

"_M-my name…is Comet Fire…but you can call me Comet." He said to me._

"_Hey Comet, are you the Colt who summoned me here?" I asked. He gulped._

"_Yes I am, I had a crush on you for a while now and I noticed how you are teased because your pursuit for another male specimen. But if you become my marefriend, nopony will pick on you anymore." Comet said to me. I put my hoof to my chin._

"_Sorry, but Stallions bore me. I want something __**exotic**__ to my taste." I said to him._

"_But come on Dark! Give me a chance please!" Comet begged me._

"_**Stallions and Colts were really pathetic."**_

_I thought in my mind._

"_Alright, I'll give you a chance. I'll be your…marefriend." I said with dismay. Comet's face lit up._

"_Yes! Thank you so much Dark!" He yelled with joy._

"_Yeah whatever." I said with annoyance._

"_I'll see you later my lover, I have to get home." Comet said. He trotted over and kissed me on my cheek. It was strange because I blushed from it._

"_Alright, see you later." I said. He trotted away from me. I went back to class to grab my Saddle bag._

"_Hey itty bitty filly!" I heard a voice said. I looked behind me to see Rad Mad and her coltfriend Rocky._

"_What do you want Rad?" I asked._

"_I used my dark energy to spy on you by the fountain. It looks like you finally chose a colt instead of that stupid desire you have to mate with another species." She said._

"_Yeah, I guess I finally did. So what do you want with me?" I asked. She smiled._

"_Oh….since you finally have a colt, I think we should teach you how to rutt." She said with an evil smirk._

"_What do you mean by that? I don't need to rutt." I said to her. Rocky, suddenly teleported next to me._

"_Don't worry Dark; I'm just going to put my foal maker in the hole above your fillyhood." Rocky said to me. I looked at him confused._

"_Why would you rutt me? You have Rad." I said._

"_I told him that it was fine that he can rutt you, besides you need the knowledge for when you rutt Comet Fire." Rad said to me._

"_I don't want too." I said. Rocky put his arms around me and pinned me down to the ground._

"_Sorry Dark, I can't let you go. You're going to learn and love it." Rocky said to me._

"_No Rocky! Let go of me!" I yelled trying to break free but he was stronger than me. I tried using my magic to push him off but I looked over to see Rad's horn glowing blocking my magic. Rocky turned my face around and kissed me with force. I clenched my teeth as his wet and hot tongue danced in my mouth. He started to rub my fillyhood, causing me to moan. I looked over to see Rad rubbing her fillyhood while she watched us. After kissing for 2 minutes, he stopped and a trail of saliva stretched from our mouths. He stopped rubbing my fillyhood that was now moist. His member was rock hard._

"_You know, they call me Rocky for a reason." He said smiling. He rubbed his member close to the hole where my poop comes out of._

"_No…stop Rocky…please…" I pleaded._

"_I don't want too. I'll make you feel a lot of pleasure…" He said. I looked at me._

"_Now turn around." He said. I faced him and saw his member. Since he was a little Colt, he had to be around 5 or 6 inches. The full grown Stallions were 12 or 13 inches._

"_Lick it…" He said. I had no choice; they were holding me so I couldn't escape. I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue. I slowly licked his shaft up and down._

"_Oooooh yeah…" He moaned with pleasure. I took his member in my mouth and began to suck on it. It had a strange taste but for some reason…I liked the taste of it._

"_Yes…Dark…suck faster…" He moaned with pleasure. I did what he said and sucked his member harder. I shoved his member all the way down my throat, I gagged a bit but I was doing fine._

"_Dark…I'm going to-AHHH!" Rocky yelled as he released his hot foal juice in my mouth. It tasted…delicious. I swallowed every drop of his foal juice; it slipped down my throat and hit my belly warming it. I released my mouth from his member._

"_You like that didn't you Dark?" Rocky asked. I looked up at him._

"_Yes I did, it was soooo yummy…" I said while licking my lips._

"_Good, now I'm going to put it in your hole above your fillyhood." Rocky said. I nodded and turned away from him. I lifted up my tail revealing my wet fillyhood to him._

"_Now this is going to hurt a lot at first, but it will feel good." He said to me. I nodded and he put his fore legs on my back and brought his member to my hole._

"_Are you ready?" He asked._

"_Yes I'm ready, go ahead." I said. He slowly thrusted his member into my hole. I gasped from the pain._

"_You alright Dark?" He asked._

"_Y-yeah…I'm fine…g-go ahead." I said. He nodded and fully thrusted himself into me. I yelled from the pain._

"_Ahhh It hurts!" I yelled. He rubbed my flank as he thrusted harder into me._

"_I n-never…f-felt pleasure l-like this…b-before…it feels so…g-good." I said while moaning. The pain turned into pleasure and my body vibrated from it. I stuck out my tongue and looked up with my eyes half closed because of the large amounts of pleasure that I'm feeling. His member hit me deep inside my hole._

"_Hehehe, good job Rocky for giving it to her." Rad said._

"_Y-yeah…ugh! I sure am…giving it to h-her…ah!" Rocky said while thrusting me hard._

"_Ahhh!" I yelled with pleasure._

"_I think…I'm going to…shoot it…o-out again…" Rocky said. I bucked him off and turned around._

"_SHOOT IT IN MY MOUTH AGAIN! I WANT TO TASTE IT!" I yelled._

"_Ugh!" Rocky yelled while shooting his foal juice again. I quickly put my mouth over his member that was shooting it out and drank all of it. I felt the juice hit my belly and warmed it again. I stood up licking my lips._

"_That…was amazing…" Rocky said._

"_Yeah, who knew the itty bitty filly had it in her, come on let's go to my place. You still haven't pleasured me yet." Rad said to him smiling lustfully._

"_Sure, let's go." Rocky said. They teleported away, leaving me in the empty classroom._

"_I never thought mating could feel so good…" I said picking up my Saddle bag and putting it on my back._

"_I need to get home." I said. I used my magic to teleport back to my place. I opened the door._

"_Hey my daughter! Where have you been?" My father asked me. I smiled at him._

"_I stayed after class to catch up on work!" I said with joy._

"_Good job for doing that, I'm proud of you!" He said and hugged me. My sister Red Thunder trotted next to me._

"_I'm glad to see you back home big sister. Dinner is going to be ready in a little bit and Brim is in her room studying." She said to me._

"_Alright little sister, I'll go relax in my room." I said. I trotted to my room and closed the door. I took off my Saddle bag and laid down on my bed._

"_That felt very good…I want to have more of it…" I said. I lifted up my right hoof and started to rub my fillyhood. I moaned from the pleasure._

"_For now on…rutting…is going to be my…hobby." I said smiling lustfully as I pleasured myself._

_**Author's Note: All I can say is…damn…**_


	55. Dark's Past pt3

**Author's Note: Sup my bronies! Sorry for the long update, next chapter will come tomorrow :D**

**Chapter 55: Dark's Past pt3**

_I clopped 3 times feeling the wonderful pleasure coarse through my body when my fillyhood tightened with my hot black juice coming out. I heard somepony knock on my door._

"_Big sister, the food is ready, come out." I heard Red said behind the door._

"_O-ok little sister, I'll be out in a sec." I said. I removed my hoof from my fillyhood and it was covered with my black juice. I stood up from my bed and used the Umbramancy to clean myself up. I teleported to the dinner table and sat down in my chair. The table and chairs were black and we had a lamp hanging over the table, it was very dim. Father was sitting at the head of the table, mother was in the middle, Red was sitting on my right, Brim was on my left. On our plates were live beating Hearts with a side of intestines from the Night Cows. Our drinks were warm blood in a mug. A lot calls us monsters just because we eat organs, but a Wolf isn't called a monster when it eats sheep. I lifted up the Heart and bit down on it, the blood squirted in my mouth._

"_The food is yummy father!" I said joyously._

"_Yeah, your mother knows how to make dinner." He said while smiling at my mother Black Star._

"_Oh, thank you dear! I do try my best!" My mother said to my father._

"_Yep! Mother, you really are great!" Red said while smiling._

"_Yeah….your fine." Brim said while chomping down on her Heart. Father looked at me._

"_So how was your night at school?" He asked me._

"_It was alright, nothing usual." I said._

"_Ok that's good, the Princess will be in town tonight." He said._

"_Maybe I'll get a chance to meet her." I said._

"_Yeah, it would be nice to meet the Princess." He said. We didn't say anything after that, we ate and exchanged glances but no words were uttered. After 14 minutes, I finished my food. I stood up from the table._

"_Thank you mother and father for this lovely dinner." I said. Father looked at me and smiled._

"_We do anything to make sure our little Nightmares are full." Father said to me._

"_Good night everypony!" I yelled while smiling._

"_Good night dear, and don't forget to say your __**"**__**Night Chanting**__**"**__ before you go to sleep ok?" My mother said to me._

"_Don't worry I will." I said to her._

"_Good night big sister!" Red said._

"_Yeah…night." Brim said._

"_Sleep well my little daughter." Father said to me. I trotted back to my room and closed the door. I thought about clopping but I decided to go to sleep. Some times at night, we Nightmares had to say our __**"**__**Night Chanting**_**"**_. So our dark energy won't take control of our bodies and destroy everything in till were waken up, we call that state__** Night Ravage**__. I lay down on my bed and focused my dark energy, my horn started to glow black and my left eye was brightly glowing black. I began to chant the words._

"_**The darkness knows no fear; it cannot be destroyed or created. The Nightmare watches from the darkness looking into the Hearts of living creatures, observing their every move. To control the Nightmare is a blessed thing, for Light is its enemy. I speak now that you may watch over me as I sleep oh, great Nightmare."**_

_After I spoke the words, my horn stopped glowing and my left eye glowed black faintly. I threw the blanket over me and fell asleep._

…_.._

_I woke up yawning from my good sleep. Since the Sun was black, it was always night time here in Outer-Equestria. I stood up from my bed and stretched; I opened my door and trotted to my living room. My mother and father were still asleep, so I grabbed my Saddle Bag and trotted to Shadow School. I finally arrived at school and sat down in my seat. Rad Mad was grinning at me, and so was Rocky._

"_Good morning class? Or should I say good night!" Miss Shade said chuckling. The class laughed at her joke. It was the same thing like we did yesterday, she read the book again. I didn't pay attention and just drew creatures on my paper. All of a sudden, my dark energy took control of the pencil and drew a huge __**"H"**__ on it. I looked at the paper._

"_**Is the creature's species I'm going to bond and love start with an "H"?**_

_I thought in my mind. As the class went on, I was still trying to figure out what kind of creature my dark energy was trying to tell me. All of a sudden the bell rang._

"_Ok, my little Nightmares recess time." Miss Shade said. Everypony ran outside while I headed to the little filly's room. I washed my face in the sink._

"_Hey itty bitty filly!" I heard Rad Mad yell. I wiped my face and turned around to see Rad Mad and her coltfriend Rocky._

"_Hey you guys." I said to them._

"_I want your fillyhood Dark." Rocky said trotting to me._

"_No, I'm going to save it for a special somepony, you can put it in my hole above my fillyhood." I said to him._

"_No, you will give it to me." He said and grabbed me._

"_No I don't want too!" I yelled trying to break free but he pinned me down and Rad Mad used her dark energy to cancel mine out._

"_Now this won't hurt a bit." He said while rubbing his member on my fillyhood._

"_HELP! SOMEPONY HE-"I was interrupted because he covered my mouth with his hoof. There was no point in running; I might as well enjoy it._

"_I'll give it to you hard and quick since we don't have enough time." Rocky said. With all his might, he thrusted into my fillyhood making me cry out in pain. He wasn't gentle, my fillyhood was bleeding._

"_S-stop….b-being…so…h-hard." I said while groaning in pain._

"_I like it rough and Dark, you are so tight." He said while thrusting me._

"_Hey! She's not as tight as me!" Rad said angrily at Rocky._

"_Ok I was just joking, geez!" He said to her. After 3 minutes of thrusting I felt my walls tightened around his member, but before I reached my climax he pulled it out and rubbed his member._

"_Here is my sweet foal juice Dark! Ugh!" He yelled in pleasure. He shot his foal juice all over my back. The bell rang._

"_Well it's time to go that was fun!" Rocky said._

"_Yeah let's go baby." Rad said. They trotted out of the bathroom leaving me alone in it. I used my dark energy to clean my body, but then a strong feeling filled my Heart….Hatred._

"_I hate everything; I hate my family, classmates, and __**EVERYPONY!**__" I yelled with rage. My body was surrounded by black aura and slowly burning the walls of the bathroom._

"_I had enough of this! I'M RUNNING AWAY!" I yelled in rage. I ran out of the bathroom and exited Shadow School. I stopped in the middle of Night Square and cried. I heard royal horns and I looked up to see the Princess. She stood over me examining me._

"_What is wrong my little Nightmare?" She asked me. I wiped the tears from my eyes._

"_I want to leave; I WANT TO FIND ANOTHER WORLD!" I yelled. She looked at her Nightstallion guards._

"_The world is a big place for a little Nightmare like you." She said._

"_I don't want to be in Outer-Equestria anymore, I'm going in The Rift." I said to her. She raised an eyebrow._

"_The Rift? You want to travel to another world?" She asked._

"_Yes! I want to explore other places." I said with excitement._

"_Ok, we need to talk to Cold Dusk about this since she is the Queen and I am the Princess." She said._

"_Thank you so much!" I said and kissed her hoof._

"_No problem little Nightmare, after all, I Nightmare Moon will do anything to help the Nightmare Unicorns!" Nightmare Moon said with pride. I smiled at her._

"_Yeah you sure are great Nightmare Moon, unlike your big sister Celestia that brings the pathetic…light." I said._

"_My big sister….Hmph! She should have joined us but she chose to be the Lightbringer. I really hate her." Nightmare Moon said to me._

"_Yeah, can we speak to Cold Dusk now Nightmare Moon?" I asked. She smiled at me._

"_Sure, she's at the Royal Shop picking out dresses to wear." Nightmare Moon said. I nodded and I and Nightmare Moon walked together while being followed by the royal Nightstallion guards._

**Author's Note: DUN, DUN DUUUUUN! Nightmare Moon= Luna!**


	56. Dark's Past pt4

**Author's Note: Well, the last chapter of Dark's past lol**

**Chapter 56: Dark's Past pt4**

_I followed Nightmare Moon towards the dress shop. All the other Nightmares bowed down to her as we passed them. I decided to ask her something._

"_Princess Nightmare Moon, how come you're here? Didn't the Lightbringer banish you to the Moon?" I asked. She stopped trotting and looked at me and smiled._

"_Haha, she may have banished me to the moon, but her powers don't reach Outer-Equestria. I can only travel here but can't come back to Inner-Equestria because of her magic." She explained to me._

"_Oh ok, that's great that you can see us here." I said smiling at her. We continued to trot to the dress shop and finally reached it._

"_Cold Dusk! We need to speak with you!" Nightmare Moon yelled._

"_Alright I'm coming!" I heard a voice come from the dress shop. Cold Dusk came out of the dress shop. She had a fine black coat and red glowing eyes; her Cutie Mark was a frozen rain drop. She is the Queen of Nightmares and she was an Alicorn like Nightmare Moon. Her mane and tail were rippling like water and they were dark green. She looked at us._

"_What is it Moon? Can't you see I'm busy?" Cold said to Nightmare Moon._

"_This young Nightmare, wants to go in The Rift." She said. Cold looked at me._

"_Is that true young lady?" She asked me._

"_Yes…will you please put me in The Rift?" I asked._

"_Why does a little filly want to travel to another world?" She said raising an eyebrow._

"_I'm sick of living here! I want to find love with another species in another world!" I yelled. She put her hoof to her chin._

"_But what about your family?" She asked._

"_I don't give a Sprawl's intestines about them! They don't understand me." I said to her. Cold pondered for a minute._

"_Hmmm, I will allow it. Let's go to Night Hold so we can perfect the dark portal that leads to The Rift." She said to me. I smiled at her._

"_Thank you so much!" I said excitedly. Cold looked at Nightmare Moon._

"_So are you ready to make her live the dream?" Cold asked her._

"_Yes, let's make this little Nightmare happy." Nightmare Moon said to her._

"_Alright then Moon, let's go." Cold said. She nodded. Cold's horn glowed black and we teleported to Night Hold. I looked around at the castle, it was completely made out of iron and Nightstallion guards were everywhere._

"_Wow, this is amazing! I never been this far out in Outer-Equestria!" I said with excitement. Cold smiled._

"_Yes, the castle is beautiful isn't it?" She said to me. I nodded._

"_Ok, let's get started with the dark portal." Nightmare Moon said._

"_Very well then, guards please get out of the room." Cold said to the Nightstallions._

"_Yes ma'm!" 8 of the Nightstallion guards said and left the iron room._

"_Alright, we need to focus the dark power in our horns together, are you ready Moon?" Cold asked her._

"_Yes, I'm ready Cold." Nightmare Moon said. Both of their horns glowed black and they touched their horns together. All of a sudden, a black lightning bolt shot at of their horns and hit the center of the room. It formed a swirling black and white portal with electricity coming out of it. Their horns stopped glowing._

"_Ok, you must transform into an object so you can survive in The Rift." Cold said to me. I thought for a moment._

"_I'll transform into a wristband." I said. My horn glowed and I was surrounded by black aura and transformed into a black wristband. Cold picked me up with her dark energy._

"_I don't know how long you will be in The Rift, but when you arrive in a different world. You must have the creature wear you so you can bond to its soul." Cold said to me._

"_Now that she's ready to go, I must get back to the Moon. It's the only place where I can think quietly." Nightmare Moon said._

"_Ok then Moon I'll see you later. Darkness be with you." Cold said._

"_Darkness be with you too." Nightmare Moon replied. Her horn glowed and Nightmare Moon vanished._

"_Good luck achieving your dream my little Nightmare stay safe." Cold said._

"_Farewell Cold and farewell all of Equestria!" I yelled. Cold threw me in the dark portal. I was in The Rift now, I saw nothing but light and darkness fade in and out. Electricity was everywhere._

"_I hope my find my lover one day." I said to myself._

**125 Years Later…**

_Nothing…all these years of shifting and floating through The Rift, I still didn't find a new world. I was a grown mare now and no longer a filly. I was very lonely…nopony to talk to for all these years. I'm surprised my mind didn't slip into insanity from loneliness. My dark energy increased tenfold because of the particles in The Rift. I felt like Nightmare Moon, except she can leave the Moon to come to Outer-Equestria but not Inner-Equestria because of the Lightbringer's magic. Since I wasn't a little filly anymore, my voice has also matured._

"_When am I ever going to reach another world?" I asked myself. My dark energy was giving me hints about what species I'm going to meet. After all these years, it finally told me what creature I'm going to love…a Human._

"_I wonder what a Human looks like." I said to myself. All of a sudden, I fell in a hole in The Rift and had no idea where I was going. I closed my eyes not knowing what was going to happen. After 12 seconds I heard barking. I opened my eyes to find that I was lying on carpet and a small puppy with shaggy fur was barking at me._

"_Yes! After all these years! I'm in another world!" I yelled with excitement. Since I was a wristband, nopony couldn't hear my voice. The dog kept barking at me and I didn't know when it was going to leave me alone, so I decided to observe my surroundings. I looked around and saw a long black couch and looked over at the Kitchen. But what really fascinated me the most was the strange devices around the place. There was a big screen of some sort in front of me and there was a picture of some sort on a cover, I think it said "Dead Space 2" on it. The dog stopped barking at me and ran towards a sound in another room._

"_Hey there buddy I'm back." I heard a voice said in the other room. The dog came back to me and started to bark and growl at me again. All of a sudden a creature with 2 legs standing completely up right appears next to the dog. The creature was wearing clothes and it had brown skin and black hair. It also had brown eyes._

"_Is that a Human? Amazing, it looks so exotic!" I said with excitement._

"_Bogey, what's wrong boy?" The Human said to his pet dog. The Human's voice sounded masculine so the Human must be a young male. The dog named Bogey kept barking and growling at me. The Human male looked at me and walked over and picked me up. As soon as he touched me, I knew I had to have him has my host. I can feel his spiritual energy through his graspers; I just had to taste it. I licked my lips._

"_Well I don't know where it came from but I'll keep it in my room to show my parents." The Human male said. He carried me up to his room and set me down on his dresser. He grabbed a device and turned on the screen, it was just fascinating. I had to bond to this creature to learn more about him and his species._

"_Please…wear me." I said. But he couldn't hear me. He suddenly walked over to me and grabbed me. He began to put me on his right arm._

"_Yes! Yes! Bond to me Human male!" I said excitedly. He put me on and he walked over and sat in his bed._

"_Just 3 seconds in till we are bonded…3…2…1!" I yelled. I was surrounded by black goop and I started to cover his arm._

"_Hehehe, your all mine and I'm bringing you to Equestria so the Nightmares will see a wonderful creature like you!" I said while smiling._

"_What the fu-!" He yelled as he was trying to escape but he failed and was completely consumed by the black goop. My mind bonded to his and then I learned everything from his mind: World War 1 and 2, Industrial Revolution, The Holocaust, Slavery, Dead Space, Family and friends, Machines, Intellect, The Bible, The Military, and love and hope for Humanity. All of this information was a lot to take in. This creature is far more intelligent and violent then us Nightmares. This is my kind of creature I wanted to fall in love with. When we teleported back to Equestria, I found out I was separated from his body and I was lying on the floor in the royal room of the Lightbringer._

"_Curses! We got separated and I'm in Inner-Equestria with that pathetic Celestia, the Lightbringer." I said with anger. The Lightbringer trotted up to me and used her magic to examine me._

"_Interesting…a strange wristband with dark energy." She said looking at me._

"_I'll put it in a special chest." She said and used her magic to put me in it._

"_No! My lover! I want to see him!" I yelled with dismay._

…_.._

_I don't know how long I was in the chest. But it finally opened. She took me out and I looked over to see the dreaded Mane 6 and my lover, but he also had another Human and his eyes were glowing. The Lightbringer gave me to my lover and he put me on, I activated my dark energy and granted him some of my powers. I decided to wait in till he was alone so I could reveal myself to him. Later on, he was alone in the room so I used my dark energy to turn back; I slipped off his arm and turned back into my pony form._

"_What the fuc-!" He tried to finish but I made a shadow explosion from all the built up energy and landed on top of him. I was smiling at him the whole time in till he came too. He looked up at me._

"_Who-"He tried to talk but I put my hoof over his mouth and brought my mouth to his right ear._

"_Hello, my lover." I whispered in his ear while making a sly grin. I have finally found my lover; this marks the start of a new chapter for Dark Fusion…_

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Everfree Forest**

I opened my eyes as the black ooze came off my body and formed into Dark. I looked at her.

"Damn Dark, no wonder why you got so screwed up in the head." I said to her.

"Yeah…but it's all over now, I have YOU!" She yelled hugging me tight while giggling.

"Yep that's great it would seem that you…*Pretends to put on Shades*…Had a DARK past. YEEEEEAAAAAH!" I said while chuckling. She smiled at me.

"Oh you and your jokes!" Dark said laughing with me. Brim Stone was starting to chuckle with us too. I wonder if Brim will return back and forgive Dark.

**Author's Note: Well that was a good one peeps, next chapter coming tomorrow lol**


	57. Paybacks a Bitch

**Author's Note: Those 2 are going down! Contains blood and gore in this chapter, hey those too deserve to get a good ass whoopin XD**

**Chapter 57: Paybacks a Bitch**

After laughing for 10 seconds I and Dark stopped. Brim also stopped laughing. I walked over to Brim and kneeled down close to her.

"Brim, you too need to get along. You're lucky you have each other, because I have no brothers or sisters." I said to her. She looked at me.

"I just wanted my parents to pay more attention to me." She said looking down. I took my hand and started to pet her mane like a Cat. She moaned from the sensation.

"Your parents do care about you, go to them right now Brim." I said. She looked up at me.

"Are you sure they're going to be happy to see me?" She asked. I smiled.

"Of course they will, they only focused their attention on Dark because she was the eldest sister and was about to become a grown magically horse." I said to her.

"But-"

"As Prince of the Nightmares, I order you to see your parents." I said with a stern voice interrupting her.

"O-ok Prince." She said and vanished. I looked over to see Dark smiling at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You called yourself the Prince of Nightmares, is somepony finally getting attached to me!" She said teasing me.

"No, I didn't mean to say that!" I said to her.

"Hmmmmmmmm, now that I showed you my past, do you love me?" She asked trotting towards me. I backed away from her.

"No, I like you as a friend and enemy." I said.

"Oh really?" She answered back. She put her face 4 inches in front of mine.

"I'll ask you again…do you love me?" She asked while wrapping her arms around my chest staring right in my eyes.

"I told you I don't." I said to her. I felt her warm breath on my face.

"I'm not a bad Nightmare; all that rutting I did was because I love you. Now, do you love me Najmi?" She asked while smiling at me. I thought for a moment.

"I don't already! I like you as a friend and nothing more!" I yelled while pushing her away from me. She smiled.

"I can tell that you really do care about me. Since our friendship has increased, so has the dark energy inside of you." She said. I looked at her.

"What do you mean it increased?" I asked.

"Here, I'll show you…" She said and trotted up to me. All of a sudden she stabbed me in the stomach with her horn.

"AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled in pain. She removed her horn with my blood squirting out of my stomach. I looked at my blood and to my surprise, my blood wasn't red, it was black…

"Why is my blood black?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Because of the dark energy inside your body, it made your blood turn black instead of red. You are close to Immortality." She explained to me. I looked down at the cut in my stomach and the black blood closed up my wound in 5 seconds.

"Whoa…that is awesome!" I yelled with excitement.

"I'm glad you like it, I'm sorry for impaling you with my horn. Hehe, I still have some blood on it." Dark said. She rubbed her hoof on her horn and licked up the black blood.

"Mmmmm yummy!" She said.

"It's ok, next time give me a damn warning before you go and shank someone like you're a thug in Prison." I said to her.

"Sorry! Hehe, anyway we are alone now…" She said lustfully.

"Oh god, enough already." I said to her. She didn't listen and continued to trot towards me. I looked around and noticed how we are in a dark area of the Everfree Forest.

"_I wonder if the Nightmare Unicorns weakness is the Sunlight."_

I thought in my mind. I ran to a nearby planet and lifted its stem shooting sunlight in the area and it hit Dark.

"Ahh! The sunlight! It burns!" Dark yelled. Dark's black coat was starting to bubble and turn into black smoke.

"Hehe, you're lucky it's not night time, I'll get you back in Outer-Equestria." She said and all of a sudden, Dark used her dark energy to teleport back.

"Well that's great, she's finally gone now I ca-"Suddenly it hit me. I would have never came here if Rocky and Rad hadn't push Dark too much. I felt a power surge through my body, this emotion I rarely feel…Hatred. I hated them for making Dark like that and forcing me to come here. I was surrounded by the black aura and my own shadow was twisting and bending violently. My eyes started to faintly glow black.

"I'm going to destroy those **FUCKERS!**" I yelled. Plants next to me where shredded by my shadow. I then began to lose myself to the dark power and used a portal to go back to Outer-Equestria. I was in Nightbane Glades.

"ThEy ArE gOiNg To PaY." I said with a distorted voice. I looked up to see a ball of energy hit the ground next to me, when the smoke cleared up, it was an Earth pony. The Earth pony had a silver coat and a teal lightning shaped mane and tail. Its Cutie Mark was a Lightning shaped eighth note. He had 4 white rings on each of his hooves; he stood up from the crater.

"Ahh man, what happened?" He said and looked at me. He must be a Human that got turned into a pony; I had no time to explain everything to him because of this intense rage.

"Whoa, you look like those dudes from Dragon Ball Z. Is that your Super Saiyen form?" He asked. I looked at him.

"No TiMe To TaLk MuSt DeStRoY, My FrIeNd ThUnDeR wIlL eXpLaIn EvErYtHiNg" I said to him in a distorted voice.

"Scratch that, you sound like a demon." He said. I ignored him and summoned a portal to where Thunder was and put him in there. I walked in the gates of Night Forge, I looked at a Nightstallion.

"Where is Rad and Rocky?" I asked him.

"They are by the Fountain of Blood, why do you ask you Human scum?" He asked.

"**FuCk YoU!**" I yelled and punched him in the face; he flew back a mile and crashed into a cottage. I walked over and saw them by the fountain talking.

"HeY!" I yelled. They both looked at me.

"Well, well, well it's the creature the itty bitty filly has found. What do you want?" Rad asked me.

"I cAmE hErE To SmAcK Up BiTcHeS…" I said in a distorted voice. I swiftly grabbed Rad's leg with my arm and broke it, she squealed in pain. I used my other hand to grab her horn and broke it off.

"Owww my horn! Rocky help me!" She yelled for help. Rocky tried to help Rad by shooting a bolt of dark energy at me, but I absorbed it. A black tentacle made out of pure dark energy came out of my back, grabbed him and started to fling him around, slamming him in the ground, throwing him against walls, and choking him. Another tentacle came out of my back; all of a sudden the tentacle grew a mouth with needle like teeth on it. The tentacle penetrated Rocky's belly eating at his intestines and organs. He squealed in pain.

"S-stop!" Rocky yelled. I turned to him.

"ThIs Is FoR wHaT yOU DiD To Me AnD dArK MoThErFuCkEr!" I said with anger. The tentacle wormed and slithered in his insides eating him from the inside out. It got to his Black Heart and started to devour it, black blood squirted out of his body.

"AHHHH!" Rocky yelled as his Heart was consumed. The tentacle busted out of his right eye socket and busted through his left eye socket. Rocky was dead. Rad looked at me angrily.

"Hahaha! You think you can scare me? Think again!" She yelled. Tentacles sprouted out of her coat and stabbed me through my stomach and chest. I wasn't fazed by it, I grabbed her throat.

"YoU PiEcE Of ShIt!" I yelled in a distorted voice. I squeezed my hand crushing her throat, her spinal cord snapped. She died instantly. I summoned my dark energy sword and stabbed her in her Heart. I got rid of the dark energy sword and threw her lifeless body next to Rocky's body that was still being devoured by the tentacle.

"Ok ThEy Are DoNe. CaLm DoWn NaJmI…" I said to myself. I inhaled and exhaled and the black aura vanished and my eyes went back to normal. The 2 black tentacles that sprouted out of my back went back into my skin. The holes made by Rad's tentacles through my stomach and chest healed.

"I can't believe I did that…since I'm not evil, I'm going to resurrect them." I said and my voice wasn't distorted anymore and went back to normal. I pointed my hand at them and shot a blast of shadow energy at them. They were instantly healed and stood up.

"You too learned your lesson? Or should I beat dat ass again?" I asked. They looked at me.

"No, no, you are very powerful." Rad said to me.

"Yeah you are." Rocky said to me. I grabbed Rocky by his throat.

"If you ever rape a girl again, I will rip your dick off and rip your head off and shit down your neck!" I yelled at him. He nodded in fear and didn't look me in the eye. I threw him in the Fountain of Blood. I turned to Rad.

"And as for you, I don't tolerate bullies. So if you bully any more ponies, I will shove my dark energy sword all the way up your cunt!" I yelled. She stepped back.

"I-I promise I won't!" She said in fear.

"Alright good, my work here is done, payback is a bitch." I said and walked away from them. I sat on a bench on the dark streets of Night Forge, the place felt like a ghost town. All of a sudden, a scroll appeared in front of me. I grabbed it and opened it and started to read it.

"_Dear my Lover,_

_I felt large amounts of rage from you; did you deal with Rad and Rocky for me? Oh how thoughtful of you! Anyway, I received a letter from one of my biggest followers, her name is Penumbra Sparkle. She also has 5 friends and wants to meet you. They also are the Elements of Destruction, here is their information:_

_Night 6_

_Penumbra Sparkle, Element of Illusion_

_Dahilia Pie, Element of Gluttony_

_Helena, Element of Sanguine_

_Ripperjack, Element of Death_

_Razor Dash, Element of Wrath_

_Lustyshy, Element of Lust_

_They want to fight you to see if they can serve you as your personal guards, be careful my lover, they are stronger than regular Nightmares. Good luck with fighting them and another scroll is coming to show you where they live at. Good luck my lover._

_Sincerely,_

_Your lover."_

After I read the scroll, another one appeared and I grabbed it. The map showed me where they lived at.

"Well this is strange; I'm basically going to fight the dark and hellish version of the Mane 6. I'll start with Lustyshy, I hope she doesn't put up much of a fight." I said while walking through the streets looking at the directions that lead to Lustshy's place.

**Author's Note: Well things are starting to get interesting, I love that lol**


	58. Trial of Lust

**Author's Note: So it begins! Najmi fights the one of the Night 6!**

**1****st ****Trial: Lustyshy.**

**Lust: **_an emotion or feeling of intense desire in the body. Sometimes people confuse Lust for Love, which is a big mistake._

**Chapter 58: Trial of Lust**

I started to walk and look at the map to see the directions to where Lustyshy was living at. The streets were really dark and only the flickering and dim street lights lit my way through the street.

"I swear it's like I'm In a Horror movie." I said out loud. I walked for 8 minutes and I finally reached Lustyshy's cottage. It was more different then the regular Nightmares cottage. It was dark blue and it had dead flowers hanging on the windows. I walked up to the door and looked down at the door mat. The door mat said "Nightstallions welcomed at anytime!" On it. I sighed. Right before I was about to grab the door knob, it turned. I quickly ran and hid in some dead bushes. A Nightmare trotted out of the cottage and looked around.

"I could have sworn I smelled a wonderful male scent by my door. It smelled different though, it wasn't a Nightstallion..." She said looking around. I quietly hid in the dead bushes.

"_That must be Lustyshy."_

I thought in my head. Lustyshy had a dark blue coat. Her mane and tail were long and wavy and she had dark orange glowing eyes. The color of her mane and tail were dark green. Her Cutie Mark was a skinny pony doll with a well rounded flank, which indicated she was a whore. I stared at her.

"_Wow…she's actually hot…"_

I thought in my head.

"What the fuck? Why did I think that?" I said to myself. She stopped looking around.

"Oh well…he must have gone away…" Lustyshy said and trotted inside. Lustyshy's voice was very feminine and silent like Fluttershy. I stood up from the dead bushes and walked back to her door. Another thing that was different about Lustyshy was that the regular Nightmare's glowing eyes would be black, red, blue, green, and brown. Her eyes were dark orange, and her mane and tail was different too. The others had black, white, red, brown, gray, and orange. Hers was dark green. It would seem that the Night 6 are different then the regular Nightmares. I raised my hand and was about to touch the door knob but the knob started to turn. I braced myself and the door swung open. As soon as Lustyshy saw me, she gave me a shy smile.

"Well hello there Human…I'm…L-Lustyshy. The Nightmares…told me all about you…" She said shyly.

"Yeah what's sup." I said to her. She stared me dead in the eye.

"_Damnit, why is she so hot? I just want to screw the-NOO! Why am I thinking about that!"_

I thought in my mind.

"Here come in…please." She said motioning me with her hoof to come in. I nodded and walked inside her cottage, she closed the door. She had a red couch and a small table next to it. Her Kitchen connected to her living room. I sat down on the couch. She trotted up to me.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked. I looked at her.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I said to her.

"_I wasn't retarded; she might put something in the drink and knock me out."_

I thought in my mind.

"Ok…oh dear, I forgot to get something in my room. I'll be back." Lustyshy said and trotted to her room. I stood up from the couch and began to look around. Her place was somewhat good and not as dark as the other cottages. I heard hoof steps and looked behind me to see Lustyshy.

"So, what did you go get?" I asked her. She gave me a straight face.

"Oh…it was nothing…" She said. I was starting to get suspicious about her. She was planning something…

"About this whole fighting with the Night 6, pretty silly huh?" I said. She silently chuckled.

"Yeah it is…you don't have to worry about me…" She said to me.

"Well that's great, so what did you really get in your room?" I asked her.

"Your chains…" She said with a dark smile.

"Shi-!" I was interrupted because she shot a blast of orange dark energy at me causing me to kneel down on the floor. I tried to stand up but I was very sleepy. She trotted next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Shhhh, fall asleep now…relax…" Lustyshy whispered in my ear. I tried to activate my dark energy but I was getting very sleepy and my strength was leaving me. I fell on the floor on my back looking up at Lustyshy. The last thing I saw was Lustyshy's dark smile…

…..

I slowly opened my eye lids. I yawned from the sleep.

"Damn, that was a good nap." I said to myself. I felt metal around my wrists and shins and discovered I was chained to a bed. I looked over and saw Lustyshy staring lustfully at me.

"Got Damnit! I should have seen that coming!" I yelled. She smiled at me.

"I have you now…I ruined Nightstallion's foal makers and never did find one that could forever satisfy my sweet marehood, haha!" She said laughing insanely.

"Shit, your worse than Dark." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"So Najmi…do you have what it takes to resist my Lust?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Why have I been having thoughts of screwing you? What did you do to me!" I yelled. She chuckled.

"I'm the Element of Lust, all males feel this intense want of my body even if there not a Nightstallion." She explained to me.

"Let me ask you a question first, how did you become like this?" I asked. She grinned at me.

"When I was a little filly, I would sleep with my father if I was having a bad time sleeping. One night, I was crawling around under the blanket and I accidently ran right into my father's foal maker. It was the first time I saw it so I started to play with it. I then licked it to see what it would taste like, and as soon as I tasted a foal maker…I wanted more. I began to suck on my father's foal maker, after a minute it shot out the yummy and warm foal juice and I drank every drop of it. After that day I started to mate with every Colt in my classroom. I used to be called Shadowshy, but I changed my name to Lustyshy. When I became a grown Nightmare, I gained my Cutie Mark which symbolized Lust." She told me her story.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! There is nothing innocent or holy about Outer-Equestria!" I yelled with shock. She chuckled.

"You're so funny; I see why Princess Dark loves you. I'm so lustful that I even mate with dead animals in Nightbane Glades hehe!" She said giggling. I looked at her in disgust.

"Stay away from me you fucking whore! I might get AIDs…scratch that…I might get a supernatural disease from you!" I yelled at her. She only giggled more.

"Oh you won't get anything from me…look at my marehood…" She said. She turned around and lifted her tail revealing her marehood but something was strange about it…her marehood had little tiny tentacles coming out of It that was slithering and whipping around like an octopus. I think I saw tiny teeth in her marehood. I recoiled.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT! IS THERE A DAMN OCATAPUS IN YOUR MAREHOOD AND I SAW FREAKIN TEETH IN YOUR MAREHOOD!" I yelled with shock. She smiled.

"Oh…don't worry about that…it's just that my marehood will suck the spiritual energy of a foal maker that will be in it." She explained.

"_Damn, she is just like a Succubus, those Demons that disguise themselves as hot women and when they screw a guy, they devour his life energy."_

I thought in my mind.

"Enough of this talk, let's mate…" Lustyshy said. She put her hoof on my crotch area and started to rub. I felt intense pleasure from it.

"S-stop…" I said but she didn't listen. It was strange that I was feeling a lot of pleasure even though she was rubbing my crotch area and I was wearing my pants. I can't let her touch my bare skin. I struggled from the chains but it held me down. Lustyshy looked at me.

"Resistance is futile…lose yourself in my Lust…" She said. She rubbed harder erecting my dick. It felt so good that I was starting to drool. I didn't even drool when I was having sex with Dark, and yet I was drooling just from her rubbing her hoof on my crotch area. I started to fall in the pit of Lust.

"Yes…that's right…just relax and let Lust consume you my sweet…" Lustyshy said. More drool was spilling out of the corners of my mouth. I closed my eyes.

"_How am I going to beat her? These chains must cancel out my dark energy. Hmmm, wait! I can control shadows!"_

I thought in my mind. I pointed my finger at Lustyshy and a shadow came out of my finger tip and connected to Lustyshy's shadow. I moved my finger to the right and she flew over and hit her wall.

"Eeeeek!" She exclaimed. I used the shadow to cut myself out of the bed and I stood up. She got it from the floor.

"Very smart…but I must get you in my "Lust Kiss" Come here!" She yelled. She lunged at me and tackled me on the ground. We rolled around the ground and I had my hands wrapped around her neck keeping her lips away from mine. She was surprisingly strong.

"Damn, good thing I watched RAW back on Earth." I said. I got her in the Sleeper Hold. But she broke out of it and used her hooves to wrap my arms together.

"Why the hell are you so damn strong?" I asked. She smiled.

"Because all that spiritual energy I fed on, while I was mating…now, you lose." She said and flung me on the bed. She dove ready to kiss me on my lips but I quickly summoned my dark energy sword, she fell right on my sword, penetrating through her stomach.

"UGH! Oh my!" She yelled in pain and pulled the sword out of her stomach with her dark energy. Black blood squirted out of her stomach. She used her dark energy to heal herself. She then held up her hooves.

"I lose, you win! I'm not really a fighter, I'm a soother." Lustyshy said. I stood up.

"Awesome, so I beat you. Now I got to handle the other 5." I said. I started to walk out of the cottage, but he stopped me.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Lustyshy said.

"Alright I don't care, but how will you hide when I fighting them?" I asked.

"I'll hide…in your body…" She said. She used her dark energy to turn into orange smoke and went inside my nose and throat. I coughed a little bit. I walked out of the cottage and back on the streets again. I took out the map.

"Hmmm, who should I do next?" I said out loud. I pondered for a moment.

"I know I'll do Dahilia Pie. Man I hope she won't be a bitch to beat." I said to myself as I followed the directions to her place.

"_Hehe, you're so…cute…"_

I heard Lustyshy's voice in my head.

"Yeah whatever, be quiet please while I fight them." I said.

"_Ok…I will be quiet…"_

"Alright then, let's see how hard is Dahilia Pie." I said while walking.

**Author's Note: Trial of Lust: Completed! The next Trail…Trail of Gluttony!**


	59. Trial of Gluttony

**Author's Note: 1 down, 5 more to go XD**

**2****nd**** Trial: Dahilia Eleanor Pie**

**Gluttony: **_Over consuming of food and drink. It can lead to diabetes, overweight, and death. Gluttony isn't always about food; it can want to do something you enjoy over and over again with no stopping._

**Chapter 59: Trial of Gluttony**

I walked through the streets looking at the directions. I decided to talk to Lustyshy while I walk.

"So Lustyshy, what do you do for fun." I said out loud.

"_Mate…"_

I heard her voice in my head.

"Is that all you do for fun?" I asked.

"_Yes…I am the Element of Lust…"_

"Alright I understand, how come you Nightmares want to fight me?" I asked.

"_Because since you are the ruler of Night Forge…we want to be by your side and…serve you. Razor hates you and wants you dead…she's in the A.H.F with the Nightstallions."_

"Oh alright, looks like it's going to be hard to convince her." I said.

"_And not just that…but we…also fell in love with you…and want to live inside your…body and mind…"_

"Wait…what! But when I was fighting you, you were trying to kill me with Lust." I said.

"_Yeah I was, if you failed, then you would have forever been my little play toy…"_

"Yeah but unfortunately I'm Dark's play toy…" I said.

"_Hehehe, I'm sure Princess Dark will share you…with us. Razor hates you though…"_

"Alright I understand, hey look here is her place." I said looking up at what looked like to be a shop. The sigh said "Night Sweets" on it.

"_Ooooh…Night Sweets ran by Dahilia Eleanor Pie…She sells the best organs and blood in Night Forge…"_

"Is that her full name Lustyshy?" I asked.

"_Yeah…but everypony calls her Dahilia."_

"Let's go see her." I said.

"_Good luck…I'll be watching…"_

"Alright Lustyshy." I said out loud. I grabbed the door knob and turned it, I pushed it open and I heard a ding. I looked up to see a bell on top of the door. I closed the door and I looked around the shop. The walls were black and there was only a counter with a dark blue marble top. The only thing that was on the counter was a bell hanging from it. I walked up to the bell and hit it.

***DING!***

"I'm coming hehe!" I heard a voice come from the back. A Nightmare popped out of the back and trotted towards the counter. She gave me a big goofy smile.

"Hi there Prince! Or should I say…Najmi the Human! Tehee!" The Nightmare said playfully at me. I looked at her.

"Are you Dahilia Eleanor Pie?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Of course I am! I just love to eat!" She said with joy. Dahilia had a dark red coat and she had dark purple glowing eyes. Her mane and tail was long and twisted and they were dark blue. Her Cutie Mark was a knife covered with blood which irked me a little bit.

"Alright, listen I came here to fight you." I said bluntly. She grinned at me.

"Silly dilly! Wait in till I get hungry, then we can fight!" Dahilia said. I looked at her confused. Dahilia reminded me of Pinkie except the dark version of her.

"What do you mean by dilly?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Dilly is a word I use for somepony I really like, so I like you!" Dahilia said pushing me back with her hooves. I backed away from her.

"Yeah so are you a good fighter?" I asked her.

"Only when I get hungry, I'm very deadly when I'm hungry hehe!" Dahilia giggled. I heard growling. Dahilia looked down at her stomach.

"Uh oh! I'm hungry! You better prepare yourself nokie!" Dahilia said holding her stomach. I stepped back and summoned my dark energy sword ready to swing at her. She looked at me with darkness in her eyes.

"I want to eat you…" Dahilia said. Her voice was no longer hyper or happy. Her voice was dark and evil.

"Come to me…" She said. She opened up her mouth as wide as a Snake's and hundreds of sharp jagged teeth were in her mouth. Tiny tentacles were whipping around in her mouth. I recoiled.

"Now that, reminds me of that movie called **"The Thing"** which was one hell of a crazy alien movie." I said out loud.

***RAAAAAAWWWWH!***

Dahilia roared at me. Her roar sounded like the mixture of a lion's and serpent's roar. She lunged at me while I braced myself…

**Thunder's Point of View**

**Ponyville Streets**

I trotted on the streets enjoying my yummy donut. All of a sudden an Earth pony landed in front of me.

"Ow, damn that hurt!" The silver coated Earth stallion stood up on his hooves. I trotted to him.

"Hey are you ok bro?" I asked.

"Yeah and…wait why are you a pony?" He asked. He must be a Human that got turned into a pony coming here just like me.

"I got a lot of explaining to do, here man come with me." I said. He nodded and trotted with me.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Jordan Navy." He said to me.

"Cool I'm Thunder Ice, you should get a new name." I said to him.

"Hmmm, since I like Dubstep so much, I want to be called Electro Dubstep." He answered me.

"Alright Electro nice to meet you." I said. He looked around at the mares.

"Why are the mares giving me lustful looks?" He asked me.

"I'll explain all about that just follow me." I said. He nodded and we trotted next to each other towards my place.

**Najmi's Point of View**

**Dahilia's Shop in Outer-Equestria**

Dahilia lunged at me with her mouth wide open. I did a barrel roll dodging her and slashed her right back leg. She shrieked in pain but her leg grew back from her dark energy. She stood up and wrapped the tentacles around my arms. She used her tentacles to pull me towards her mouth, I couldn't break free and she clamped down on my body. Swallowing my body whole. All I saw was darkness. I was in her hot, wet belly and I could hear her Heart beat.

"Mmmm yummy! You were so delicious! Too bad you lost, don't worry I won't digest you. I will just have my wonderful stomach acids drain you of your spiritual energy then I will spit you out!" Dahilia said reverting back to herself.

"It's not over in till the fat lady sings bitch!" I yelled. Before she can react, I used the dark energy sword to cut her belly open and I got free. Black blood and intestines from her belly fell on the floor.

"AHH! My precious belly!" She exclaimed. She used her dark energy to heal her belly.

"No more nice Nightmare…" She said going back to her dark self. She opened her mouth again. I thought of an idea. I looked at the organs she was selling and I quickly grabbed Hearts, lungs, livers, and intestines and started to throw them at her mouth. She swallowed all of it.

"More…" She said. I threw more stuff in her mouth.

"MORE!" She yelled. I kept throwing more food at her. The shop was completely empty of organs. She closed her mouth and used her hoof to wipe the blood stains off her mouth.

"Well, it looks like you beat me because I'm all full!" Dahilia said going back to normal.

"Wait you're all full? Aren't you the Element of Gluttony?" I asked.

"Yeah silly dilly! But it is rare that I get full because I'm always hungry! So you beat me!" She yelled with joy.

"Cool, I beat you and Lustyshy, I wonder who is next." I said walking out of the shop. Dahilia followed me.

"Can I come with you!" She said. I looked at her.

"Fine, you can join Lustyshy in my body." I said. She smiled big.

"Ooooo! Lusty is in you!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, all aboard for Najmi's body!" I yelled while chuckling.

"I'm coming aboard!" She said. She used her dark energy to turn into a dark red smoke, she went up my nostrils and mouth, and I coughed a little bit.

"_I'm inside of you!"_

"_Dahilia…is that you?"_

"_Hiya Lusty! How's it going!"_

"_I'm doing fine…so what have you been…doing?"_

"_Nothing really! I just got defeated by Najmi!"_

"_Yeah…I saw…he really is…cute huh?"_

"_Yeah Najmi is cute! He was yummy too Lusty!"_

"_I know…I almost had him…"_

"_Oh really! What did you do to almost get him!"_

"_I used a knock out spell…and chained him to my bed…he was right in my hooves…"_

"_Too bad for you! Hey remember the time we used to play as little fillies together at Shadow School!"_

"_Yes…I also remember the taste of every little Colt I rutted with…"_

"_Yeah, you were so wild back then!"_

"_Oh…I'm still am…Dahilia…Hehehe…"_

"Yo, I don't mean to interrupt you guys little chatter inside my body but how did you get your Cutie Mark and became the Element of Gluttony?" I asked out loud.

"_Hehehe, I'll tell you Najmi. When I was a little filly, I tasted my first Heart and I couldn't get enough of it. Every day I eat organs at Shadow School, Filly's room, and I even sneak while my parents are sleeping to eat them. When I became a grown mare, I gained my Cutie Mark which symbolized my bloody appetite!"_

"So the Bloody knife as your Cutie Mark-"

"_Yeah silly dilly!"_

She said in my mind interrupting me.

"Alright, let me see who I'm going to do next…ah! I'll do Helena." I said.

"_Watch out for my best friend Helena! She's a doozey!"_

"_Yeah…Helena is very good…"_

"Damn, oh well, I can do it." I said out loud. I took out the map and started to read the directions to Helena's place. I've seen too much Harem Animes to know where this thing is going. At least 3 or 4 girls like the same guy; this is really starting to turn into an Ecchi Anime.

**Author's Note: Trial of Gluttony: Completed! The next trial…Trial of Sanguine!**


	60. Trial of Sanguine

**Author's Note: Najmi has Lustyshy and Dahilia Pie, it's time for Helena!**

**3****rd**** Trial: Helena**

**Sanguine: Latin word for Blood. The ability to manipulate blood inside a creature's body and it can get more powerful by sucking blood, basically Vampirism.**

**Chapter 60: Trial of Sanguine**

I walked on the streets of Night Forge heading towards Helena's place. I was getting bored again and decided to make some chit chat with Lustyshy and Dahilia.

"Hey you girls I'm bored, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"_I want to know how Dark found a creature like you!"_

"_Yes…I want to know too…"_

"Alright girls, well Dark was…" I explained about Dark's past to Lustyshy and Dahilia as I walked on the streets.

"And that's what happened." I said after 6 minutes of talking.

"_Mowie Nowie! That's amazing!"_

"_Yeah…Dark is so…brave venturing to another world like that…"_

"_Yeah! I would have never done that as a filly, she's so amazing!"_

"_Your species is fascinating…I really like you…"_

"_I like you too Najmi!"_

"That's very awesome of you girls, you're not so bad." I said out loud.

"_Najmi! I'm hungry again!"_

"Damnit, how am I suppose to feed you?" I asked.

"_Let me feed on your spiritual energy!"_

"Ok fine, don't eat too much ok?" I said.

"_Okie Mokie Nokie!"_

She said and all of a sudden I felt sharp pain in my chest.

"AHH, SHIT! MY CHEST!" I yelled in pain. I kneeled to the ground while clenching my chest with my right hand. After a minute, the pain went away and I stood back up.

"_I'm sorry! Your spiritual energy is sooooo yummy! And Lustyshy had some with me too!"_

"_Yeah I did…I never tasted a creature with such…sweet energy…"_

"_I know right! His is by far the best spiritual energy I ever tasted! I see why Dark loves you so much Najmi!"_

"_I understand now…no wonder why she loves you…I think I'm in love…"_

"_Me too Lusty!"_

"Oh god, enough damnit. Ok, I'm here at Helena's place." I said. I looked up to see a shop that said "Night Dresses" on it.

"_Oooooo! Helena owns this shop and sells fine night clothing to Nightmares!"_

"_Yeah...last week I bought a nice dress from her…"_

"Alright let's do this; I'll make her join me." I said.

"_Good luck with her!"_

"_Yes…be careful Najmi…"_

I heard them said. I opened up the door to the dress shop and walked in. The shop was very clean and pleasant looking unlike most of Night Forge. Dresses for ponies were hung on a black marble counter. I walked over to the counter.

"Yo! Anybody in here!" I yelled.

"I'm coming my good Gentle Night." I heard a voice come from another room. I heard trotting and a Nightmare came out of the room. I looked at her.

"Are you Helena?" I asked her. She batted her eyes at me.

"Najmi the Human? Why isn't this a pleasant surprise? I wanted to see you and of course I'm Helena darling." She said in a Mid-Atlantic accent like Rarity's smiling at me. Helena had a dark brown coat. She had a light brown mane and tail with a red streak through them. Her mane and tail were flat and droopy, but they were fine and beautiful. Her Cutie Mark was a pony skull with 3 knifes through them and she had white glowing eyes.

"Yeah what's up, I came here to fight you." I said to her. She smiled.

"Fight me? So I can be in your herd? Why I am a lady, I don't want to chip a hoof." She said with her fine accent.

"Awesome that means I win hell yeah!" I said with joy. She smirked at me.

"I guess I'll be on my wa-Ahh what the hell!" I said in shock. I felt my blood move throughout my body. I looked up to see Helena smiling at me.

"I have the power to control Blood darling, I am the Element of Sanguine hehe." She said to me. I pointed my finger at her connecting my shadow to hers and flung her. She flew and slammed against the wall. She got up giggling.

"YES! HIT ME AGAIN PLEASE SWEETIE!" She yelled. I ran and punched her in the face causing her to hit against the wall again. She only giggled more.

"MORE, MORE! PAIN FEELS SO GOOD!" She yelled with pleasure. I looked at her confused.

"You're a damn freak!" I yelled and kicked her in the stomach. Black blood leaked from her mouth. She tackled me and pulled me into a kiss. I pushed her off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled at her. She smirked at me.

"I feel pleasure from pain dear, so you can't beat me." She said smiling.

"Now, you are mine…" She said and pointed her hoof at me. All of a sudden I was numb and felt my blood stiffen.

"Darling, you know you can't win against me. Be a good Gentle Night and let me drink your blood." She said. She trotted up to me and revealed her Vampire like teeth. She hugged my chest and brought my neck close to her mouth. She bit my neck, her fangs penetrating my skin. I actually didn't feel any pain from it, but I felt her suck my blood. While she was distracted, I summoned my sword and stabbed her in the stomach, it did not faze her and she only moaned from the pleasure. She stopped sucking my blood and looked at me.

"Stab and hurt me all you want, it feels good to me darling." She said and continued to suck my blood. I began to kneel on the ground because I was losing a lot of blood.

"Shit…you're not going to drain me dry right?" I asked. She stopped sucking and looked at me.

"No, I'll stop when you tell me you lost and don't worry, if I suck you dry you won't die, I can control Blood remember? I'll just replace your blood dear, so just relax…" She said and continued to suck my blood.

"Fucking Vampire bitch! At least you don't sparkle." I said. My vision started to get blurry as she sucked on my neck. I relaxed and thought of something on how to defeat her.

"_She must be a Masochist, those sick ass basterds who hurt themselves because it feels good. Maybe if I soothe her that will be her __**pain**__. Yeah, up is down and down is up. Pain is pleasure and pleasure is pain, I get it now."_

I thought in my mind. I used the dark energy to heal myself restoring all my blood. I stood up with her still clinging to my body sucking my blood. I grabbed her mane with my right hand and messed it up; she stopped sucking and looked at me in horror.

"No! My beautiful mane!" She yelled and let go of me. While she was distracted I put my hands under her belly and started to massage her. She recoiled in pain.

"Ahhh it hurts! Stop massaging my belly!" She yelled in pain.

"Damn this shit is crazy! Haha!" I chuckled. She fell on the floor as I tickled her.

"Please stop darling!" She yelled in pain as I massaged her belly.

"Not in till you tell me I win." I said to her. She looked up at me.

"Ok darling! You win! I'm in your herd!" She yelled. I stop massaging her and she stood up. I didn't know what she meant by herd but I think it has something to do with her serving me.

"Alright cool I win!" I said with happiness. Helena used her dark energy to levitate a mirror and looked in it; she used her hooves to fix her mane.

"You are a very marvelous creature dear; I wonder how Dark found you." She said while putting the mirror down and looking at me.

"Yeah I know, I get that a lot Helena haha." I said chuckling. She smiled at me.

"I wasn't going to kill you darling, I just wanted a taste of your blood and it was absolutely yummy." She said to me.

"Yeah, but what's with your Cutie Mark?" I asked. She looked at her Cutie Mark and back to me.

"I'll tell you darling. When I was a little filly, I used to be beaten up by ruffians but I enjoyed it. The 3 knifes represent pain and the pony skull represents my hungry for blood sweetie." She explained to me.

"What are the dresses for?" I asked.

"Why, making dresses is my hobby young Human. I love making them." She said.

"Alright that's cool." I said. I heard trotting and looked over to see a filly. Helena looked at the filly and smiled.

"So how was Shadow School Sour Belle?" She asked the little filly.

"It was ok big sister, and is this the Human that everypony was talking about?" She asked her staring at me. Sour Belle had a light red coat and she had a dark purple mane and tail with a dark streak of blue through them. She had green glowing eyes and she had no Cutie Mark.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Hello there Mr. Human! My name is Sour Belle and I, Rottenbloom, and Shadowloo formed an alliance! We call ourselves the **Night Mark Crusaders**!" She shouted with joy.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Since we have no Cutie Mark and were called blank flanks, we formed it so we can try different things to gain our Cutie Mark, Yay!" Sour Belle jumped up in joy.

"That's awesome Sour." I said to her.

"_She reminds me of a little filly back in Ponyville, could it be that I'm meeting the dark versions of the ponies from Ponyville?"_

I thought in my mind.

"Anyway Sour Belle, Najmi has to leave to go see the others." Helena said to her.

"Awwww!" Sour Belle pouted and teleported to her room.

"I guess I'll be on my way later." I said trying to walk away. But Helena stopped me with her blood magic.

"I'll come with you dear." She said.

"Alright fine, ALL ABOARD FOR NAJMI'S BODY!" I yelled. She giggled at me.

"I hope it's comfy in there darling." She said. She used her dark energy to turn into dark brown smoke and went inside my mouth and nostrils causing me to cough a little bit.

"_I'm inside and it's rather warm in here."_

"_Helena! Is that you?"_

"_Dahilia? My, my what a surprise."_

"_Hello…Helena…"_

"_You too Lustyshy?"_

"_Yes…I'm here too…"_

"_His body feels rather nice."_

"_I know! I just want to live inside him forever!"_

"_Me too…it's really nice…"_

"Yeah, I know you girls like my body. Let's see who's next." I said. I took out the map and looked at it.

"Hmmm, I'll do Penumbra Sparkle. I noticed how each Nightmare I face is harder the last." I said out loud.

"_Yes darling, Penumbra, Razor, and Ripper are the toughest ones, do be careful."_

"_Yeah! They are really strong and incredible!"_

"_They are right…I especially fear Razor Dash…"_

"Alright I can take them, let's go find Penumbra Sparkle." I said.

"_Okie Mokie Nokie!"_

"_Yes darling, let's go for her."_

"_Right…"_

I heard them said in my mind. I began walking while reading the directions to the next location on the map.

**Author's Note: Trial of Sanguine: Completed! The next trial…Trial of Illusion!**


	61. Trial of Illusion

**Author's Note: I would like to thank JeanakaInyoface for letting me use his OC. THAT'S RIGHT! Jean from "**_**A Twist In Fate**_**" is going to be in my story! Check out his story, it's funny as fuck XD It's on my fav list on my profile.**

**4****th**** Trial: Penumbra Sparkle**

**Illusion: A distortion of the senses, revealing how the Brain normally organizes and interprets sensory stimulation.**

**Chapter 61: Trial of Illusion**

I walked on the streets of Night Forge towards Penumbra's location. It's strange how it's always night time and no day time here. I decided to talk to Helena because I want to learn more about her.

"Helena." I said out loud.

"_Yes, darling?"_

I heard her voice in my head.

"How come you have fangs? I never seen any Nightmare Unicorns with fangs." I said.

"_Oh, yeah about that darling…I can tell him right girls?"_

"_Yes Helena! After all, we all love Najmi!"_

"_Dahilia is right…go on and tell him…"_

"_Thank you Dahilia and Lusty, ok. I'm not really a Nightmare Unicorn…I'm actually a Vampire Unicorn. When I was a little filly, my family moved here from another place in Outer-Equestria. I was teased in Shadow School because I was a Vampire instead of a Nightmare. The Cutie Mark you just saw on my flank is fake; my real Cutie Mark is a red Blood drop. Since I was a Vampire, I gained the Sanguine ability. I don't just suck Blood to power my ability; it also feeds me and stops my severe Heart aches. Blood is my only food source."_

Helena explained.

"Oh, that's fascinating. How come I didn't see your little sister Sour Belle with fangs?" I asked.

"_She's still very young to drink blood. Her fangs didn't grow in yet and her food source is the rotten juices from Fruit."_

"Alright, do you have the Vampire traits? I hope you don't fucking sparkle."

"_What do you mean by sparkle? Yes I have most of the Vampire traits. I can't see my own reflection, unless the mirror is enchanted which would allow me to see myself. I can turn into a Bat, and I have super speed. When my Blood Frenzy activates, I gain super strength. However, my bites do not hurt the victim and won't turn them into a Vampire like me. I can replenish their blood after I feed on them. I can't go in the sunlight, it is unpleasant…"_

"Wow Helena, that's awesome. What about the stake through Heart thing?" I asked.

"_The stake in Heart won't kill me; it will just paralyze my body in till it is removed from my chest. If the stake is not removed no longer then 30 minutes, I will enter a trance called "Night Stare" Where I will stare with no emotion and the blood in me will begin to shrivel up and I will die."_

"Now you are a real Vampire, not like those faggots in Twilight."

"_What's Twilight? And what's a faggot darling?"_

"Never mind, you don't want to know." I said.

"_Yes, for me to die like that is the WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!"_

Helena said in my mind with a drama queen attitude.

"Haha, ok I understand." I said.

"_I'm so glad I have such great best friends that care about me when I was a little filly dear."_

"_Yeah! It didn't matter if she wasn't a Nightmare! We both hate the sunlight and we are both parasitic! So we took her in!"_

"_Dahilia is right…we befriended her at Shadow School…and we became best friends…"_

"_And I have you and Dahilia to thank; you too are really sweet to me."_

"_Awwww! We love you too!"_

"_Yes Helena…we all love you…after all…were best friends…"_

"_Why thank you Lusty and Dahilia, you too are the fabulous."_

I walked on the streets hearing Dahilia, Lustyshy, and Helena chattering in my mind. Hearing their friendly chatter reminded me of my buddies at High school. I hope I can find a way back so I can see my family and friends again. All of sudden, a bright flash of light appeared in front of me that I had to close my eyes. I opened them to see a Human boy in front of me. He was Black like me with brown skin and he was wearing a black beanie cap. He was wearing blue jeans with a plain black shirt. He looked to be around 6"1 and I was 5"7. He was a little taller then I was. He was wearing black and white Nikes. I walked up to him.

"What's sup dude?" I said to him. He looked at me in confusion.

"Where the fuck am I? I was killing noobs in Modern Warfare 3 and then all of a sudden I saw a bright light!" He yelled with confusion and fear.

"I got a lot of explaining to do, what's your name man?" I asked.

"My name is Jean, what's yours?" He asked.

"My name is Najmi man, nice to meet you." I said.

"_Another Human? Well this is most pleasant, now I have another Human to feed on."_

"_Ooooo! This is going to be so fun!"_

"_I would…like to…meet him…"_

I heard Helena, Dahilia, and Lustyshy said in my mind.

"Ok, so where am I? And this place looks very dark and depressing like I'm in the hallways of Dead Space." Jean said while looking around at the dark cottages.

"I got a lot to tell you dude, here come with me." I said. He nodded and followed me as I walked on the streets of Night Forge.

"You're in a place called Outer-Equestria, were in a city called Night Forge ruled by the Nightmare Unicorns. Look, you see that Unicorn over there?" I asked pointing at a Nightmare with red glowing eyes and a dark green coat. He looked over and stared at her in shock.

"HOLY FUCK! I don't remember Unicorns having glowing eyes and the Unicorn is not like the one in **Robot Unicorn Attack**." Jean said. The Nightmare looked at us and trotted towards us.

"Hello Prince Najmi, I see you have another Human here." The Nightmare said eyeing Jean.

"OH FUCK AND IT TALKS TOO!" Jean yelled. The Nightmare looked at Jean confused.

"Of course I can talk, I'm glad another Human is here, you look cute…" She said with lust.

"Uhh, what?" Jean asked.

"Never mind, we have to go see you later." I said and we ran away from the Nightmare. We stopped running after 4 minutes. I stopped and looked over to see Jean breathing really hard.

"Are you ok man?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Y-Yeah, I don't really work out that much." Jean said.

"Alright I understand." I said.

"So what was that all about back there? Did that hellish Unicorn just called me cute?" Jean asked confused.

"Yeah, they are in mating season, they would screw anything that has a dick." I said to him.

"Right I got it." Jean said to me. I finally reached the place and we came to Night Forge Library.

"Alright Jean, when I fight, stay out of sight and don't get in the way." I said.

"What are you going to fight Najmi?" He asked me.

"A got damn Nerd…" I said. Jean laughed.

"HAHAHA! A NERD? HOW BAD IS A NERD?" He said laughing.

"Yeah this ain't no regular Nerd, come with me." I said. He stopped laughing and followed me into the library. Jean looked around.

"Geez dude, this place looks creepy." Jean said.

"Yeah I know, you stay here ok?" I said. He nodded and sat in a chair next to a table. I walked around the dark library and found a Nightmare reading 5 books at the same time with her horn glowing. I walked up to her.

"Excuse me? Are you Penumbra Sparkle?" I asked. She looked up from the book and a big smile

"Najmi the Human? I'm so glad I get to finally meet you!" Penumbra said. She had a dark yellow coat and a dark red mane. She had orange glowing eyes and her mane and tail were straight and neat on 1 side of her neck. Her Cutie Mark was a Shadow casted over a Planet.

"I take it; you came here to fight me so I can be in your herd?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you ready?" I asked.

"I already am and look at the scar on your right arm." She said. I looked down to see my right arm was bleeding all of a sudden, but blood wasn't coming out of my arm…red maggots were….

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled in shock to see Maggots pour out of my arm. I quickly closed my eyes and opened them to find my arm wasn't bleeding with Maggots. I looked up to see Penumbra has vanished. I started to feel really hot and sweaty, I felt liquid drop on the ground from my body and I looked down to see the brown liquid came from my body…I discovered my body was…melting…

"I'm melting like the fucking Witch from Wizard of Oz!" I yelled as my body started to turn into brown liquid. I closed my eyes.

"_She's the Element of Illusion; all of this must be a fake. But it feels so real and I can actually feel pain from it…NO! It's all an Illusion!"_

I thought in my mind. I opened my eyes and I found out I was laying on the ground, I looked up to see Penumbra.

"Impressive, you broke my Illusion spell. I guess you win." She said. I stood up.

"FUCK YEAH!" I yelled. She let out a devious smile.

"Not…" She said and she transformed into a thousand beetles.

"Shit, I'm still in the Illusion spell." I said. All of a sudden the book shelves and the floor start to melt, I start to fall into the floor as it melted.

"This is the biggest mind fuck I ever seen." I said getting nauseas as I saw everything melt around me.

**Jean's Point of View**

I sat on the chair waiting for that dude Najmi to come back. I was getting bored so I decided to explore the place.

"Damn I miss my family and games, but mostly my family. Man, this place is creepy as fuck." I said staring at the Gothic and dark atmosphere of the library. I heard rustling around the corner, should I be a dumbass and go to the sound only to be slaughtered like Isaac in Dead Space from a Necromorph? As much as I don't want to go, I have to go check it out. I quickly ran over to see Najmi on the ground shaking with his eyes closed. I walked up to him.

"Hey dude, are you alright?" I asked. He didn't say anything; it was like he was having a seizure.

"_Damn! Is he having a Heart Attack or Stroke? Shit, I must find a way to help him. He's the first guy ever to not judge me or tease me because I love video games so much."_

I said mentally.

**Najmi's Point of View**

I struggled as the melting floor dragged me down. I used my dark energy to get out and looked over to see Penumbra. I charged at her and swung buy she turned into black crows that screeched and flew away. I thought of an idea.

"YOU ARE NOT REAL! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled and I was surrounded by black aura and my eyes started to faintly glow black. I swung my right arm unleashing a wave of energy destroying the Illusion.

"NOOO!" I heard Penumbra's voice.

"OH YEAH! I kicked your ass now." I said.

"Yes, you have broken out of my Illusion; here I'll go inside your body." She said. She turned into dark yellow smoke and went inside my body. I had to watch out for Razor and Ripper because I had to use 30% of the dark power to defeat Penumbra.

**Jean's Point of View**

He stopped shaking.

"_Is he dead?"_

I thought in my mind. All of a sudden his eyes shot open and his eyes were glowing black for a second but went back to normal. I recoiled.

"Shit your eyes just glowed black for a second! What are you?" I said to Najmi. He stood up.

"I'm a Human, just with dark power." He said to me.

"Wow, you mean you have powers like Master Chief?" I asked him excitedly.

"Yeah something like that." He said.

"That's so fucking cool!" I said.

"Yeah it is, now I have to go to Ripperjack now, come on man." Najmi said to me.

"Alright, I really want to return home and see my family again." I said sadly. He put my hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you're not the only one who wants to return back home." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks bro, you're a cool friend. I don't have that many friends..." I said.

"It's alright, you got me haha." He said chuckling. I smiled at him.

"Yeah I do man, do you have a 360?" I asked him.

"Yes I do." He answered me.

**Author's Note: What a badazz chapter, oh and Jean, Najmi, and Mat are going to be the Main characters in the story XD**


	62. Trial of Death

**Author's Note: So the story goes on! Sorry about the wait dudes, I was busy because of Summer Vacation.**

**5****th**** Trial: Ripperjack**

**Death: The opposite of life, that about sums it up.**

**Chapter 62: Trial of Death**

As we walked through the dark streets of Night Forge, Jean told me about all the games he loved. He didn't just love Modern Warfare, but also Sonic Adventures, Ratchet and Clank and so on. I have a feeling that Jean might become a successful Beta Tester or Game Developer.

"That's awesome dude! I only got a like 4 games because I just bought my 360 last year." I said to Jean.

"Cool bro, so who are we looking for again?" Jean asked.

"Next is Ripperjack, damn her name doesn't sound friendly." I said.

"Yeah, I mean who the hell has a name called Ripperjack?" Jean asked.

"No idea man, oh give me a second, I have to talk with the ponies inside me." I said. Jean looked at me confused.

"I'll explain it later." I said to him. He nodded and just followed me while he looked around the place.

"Alright, Penumbra Sparkle tell me about yourself." I said out loud.

"_Well, I'm a Nightmare that enjoys learning and studying everything. When I was a little filly, I would capture small critters and dissect them. It was really fun! Everypony would make fun of my addiction of learning and taking things apart."_

"_Yeah! Penumbra sure did love taking stuff apart!"_

"Hmmm, why would do that Penumbra?" I asked.

"_Because I always wanted to learn how they tick. I'm always learning about new things, speaking of that, where did a creature like you come from? I wanted to learn about you ever since I saw you around Night Forge with Dark."_

"Well I'm a Human and I come from Earth. Dark dragged me here." I said.

"_Fascinating, Princess Dark has gone into another world…she is amazing!"_

"_Oh I know darling, she was really brave."_

"_Yeah! Mowie Nowie!"_

"_Yes…Dark really is…amazing…for doing that…"_

"Yeah, wait a second. You just said you've seen me around Night Forge with Dark, where did you see me?" I asked.

"_I saw you at the Library; you were hiding and running from Dark. I wanted to capture you so I can study you but Dark beat me to you."_

"Yeah come to think of it, it did feel like I was being followed as I was walking through the hallways of book shelves." I said out loud.

"_Yes, I am the leader of the Night 6. So far you have to get Ripperjack and Razor Dash. Heed my warning, Razor Dash is in the A.H.F. and wants to kill you."_

"Yeah I know, your friends told me already." I said.

"_Alright Najmi, good luck with Ripper."_

"_Yeah Najmi! Ripper is good hehe!"_

"_Yes darling, be careful with our girl."_

"_Let…the darkness…protect you…"_

They all wished me luck.

"Thank you girls, I will be careful." I said.

"Ok dude, you look retarded when you are talking to yourself." Jean said.

"Yeah I know, I was just talking to the ponies inside my body." I said. Jean nodded. I looked at my map and followed the directions, after 24 minutes of walking; we were now on a dirt path and no longer on the streets of Night Forge. Torches that stood on long sticks lit up our path. As we walked on the dirt path, I looked around to see dead apple trees.

"Damn, what's with all the dead trees?" Jean asked. I walked up closer to the trees to see that gray apples were growing on them.

"What the hell? Gray Apples?" I asked confused. After walking 3 minutes down the dirt path, we came across a Farmhouse. It also had a Barn next to it.

"Well, we are finally here." I said. I walked up the steps and knocked the door. I heard hoof steps and the door opened to reveal a huge Nightstallion with a black coat and yellow glowing eyes. His mane and tail was Gray and his tail was short and stubby. His mane was short and stubby like his tail. His Cutie Mark was a Gray Apple; he looked to be 5"5 bigger than the regular Nightstallions.

"Howdy partner, you must be Najmi and another Human?" He asked looking at Jean.

"What's up dude?" Jean said. He trotted up to Jean and patted him on the back.

"So, who are you and what's your name?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Ah am Ripperjack's big brother, she is mah little sister. Mah name is Big Greymane, but everypony calls me Big Grey." He said to us.

"Nice to meet you Big Grey, do you know where your sister is at?" I asked.

"Yes, she is out back tending the trees. Don't be so rough on mah sister ya hear?" He said.

"Alright man, thanks bro." I said. He nodded and he trotted back inside.

"Hey Jean, these fights are going to get intense. I must send you somewhere safe." I said.

"Sure, where man?" Jean asked me.

"To Shy's cottage, here get in this portal." I said making a portal. He nodded and vanished in the portal. I walked on the dirt path in till I heard a sound. I looked over to see a flying scythe cut down the trees. I quickly ran over to the levitating scythe.

"Ripperjack! Is that you using that scythe to cut these trees down!" I called. All of the sudden the scythe stopped cutting the trees and a Nightmare appeared next to it.

"Are you Ripperjack?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Why yes ah am! You must be that creature called a Human ol' Dark was talkin' 'bout!" Ripperjack said to me. Ripperjack had a light red coat, her mane was in two pony tails and her tail was also in a pony tail. Her mane and tail was grey and they were droopy. She had dark red glowing eyes and she was wearing a black cowboy hat. Her Cutie Mark was a Grim Reaper Scythe over a Gray Apple. She had the Southern accent like Applejack but her voice was more girly then Applejack's voice.

"_Damn, she reminds me a lot about Applejack."_

I said mentally.

"Yeah I came here to fight you Ripperjack, so you can be in my herd or whatever the hell you call it." I said.

"Oh really? Sorry Sugar Rot, but ya ain't going to take me without a fight." She said. I looked at her confused.

"What the hell does Sugar Rot mean?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Why, it's a really good treat that me and mah family makes. We take sugar, maggots, an worms an put it in. We mix it up an ya got yourself a yummy treat!" Ripperjack said.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound disgusting…" I said.

"Enough with ya talkin' let's fight!" Ripperjack yelled. I prepared myself. The floating scythe vanished.

"Do ya know where this scythe came from?" Ripperjack asked.

"No, where did it come from?" I asked. She smiled.

"The Scythe is mah tail…" She said. All of a sudden Ripperjack's tail turned into a big sharp curved Scythe. The Scythe was surrounded by a red and black flashing aura. Ripperjack suddenly vanished and the Scythe flew towards me, I quickly summoned my dark energy sword and blocked it. The Scythe flew in the air and spun in circles, unleashing a wave of shadow blades towards me. I ran behind the dead trees as it stabbed them, the shadow blades melted the trees.

"Holy shit! I can't get hit by those!" I yelled. The Scythe stopped spinning and pointed at me. A small red glowing ball of light surrounded the tip. I knew what she was going to do so I focused my dark energy in my sword making it stronger. The Scythe fired a red beam at me; I raised my sword to block it. The beam struck my sword and bounced off my sword to the right, it flew across the field of trees destroying and burning the trees caught in its path.

"Awwww Horse apples! Ah just planted those trees!" I heard Ripperjack's voice from the Scythe. The Scythe flew down and jammed its self into the ground. All of the sudden I felt a little earthquake and small Scythes came out of the ground, there was about 8 of them. The Scythes flew straight towards me; I ran towards them and swung my sword shattering two of them. The rest cut my stomach causing me to recoil a little bit but the cuts heal. I pointed my left hand at the 6 remaining Scythes and shot a blast of dark energy at them shattering them to pieces.

"Not bad Najmi, but ah'm just getting' started!" Ripperjack said and the Scythe came out of the ground.

"_Shit, I have to find her weakness, but where...?"_

I said mentally. The Scythe flew towards me and I blocked it. As I was blocking the Scythe, I saw a transparent flash of Ripperjack's body.

"_Her body…I must hit her body when she appears."_

I said mentally as the Scythe pushed me back into a tree. I waited for the right moment for her transparent body to appear. After 10 seconds of fighting the Scythe with my back against the tree, her body finally appeared. I raised my left hand and shot a blast of black electricity at her body.

"OW!" Ripperjack yelled in pain and her body wasn't transparent anymore and the Scythe turned back into her tail. I quickly grabbed her throat and slammed her against the ground cracking it; I took my sword and stabbed it into her stomach before she can transform her tail into the Scythe again. Black blood squirted out of her mouth.

"Ah never had a tough puppy like ya!" Ripperjack said. She used her hooves to pull me down to the ground. We wrestled rolling around in the dirt; I got her in the Sleeper Hold and repeatedly stabbed her in the belly. More black blood squirted out of her mouth.

"Ok Sugar Rot ah had enough!" She yelled. She was surrounded by black and red aura and knocked me off of her. She stood up from the ground with black blood dripping from her mouth and stab wounds.

"You sure are tough Ripperjack." I said standing up. She smiled and spit black blood on the ground.

"Of course ah am Sugar Rot, ah'm a fighter." She said and lunged at me. She was on top of me and she turned her tail into a Scythe. I grabbed the Scythe tail that was inches from my face.

"Ya lose Najmi that was the best fight ever!" Ripperjack said.

"It's not over yet you damn redneck!" I yelled and used my sword to cut off her forelegs. She screamed in pain. I pushed her off me as blood poured out of her forelegs. I stood over her and swung my sword, cutting off her head. Black blood poured out of the stump of her neck. Her tail went back to normal and her body went limp.

"It's cool I'll revive her….wait." I said as I looked at her body. Her body was glowing red and all of a sudden there was a bright red flash of light causing me to cover my eyes with my hands. I removed my hands to see Ripperjack was alive.

"Wait, how did you do that?" I asked. She smiled.

"Ah'm the Element of Death Sugar Rot, since ya killed me, ah got to join and love ya." She said.

"FUCK YEAH! Now all I have to do is Razor Dash." I said.

"Ya want to come to mah house and meet mah family?" Ripper asked.

"Yeah sure Ripper." I said. She trotted to her Farmhouse with me following her. She opened the door to her Farmhouse and motioned me to come in. I walked into her Farmhouse.

"Nice house you got here." I said. The inside of the house was simple, a small table, couch and a book shelf in the living room. The house was completely made out of wood; the Farmhouse was black and red.

"Why thank ya kindly, BIG GREY!" Ripper yelled.

"Yes ah'm comin' Ripper." Big Grey said trotting in. Ripper trotted next to Big Grey.

"You met my big brother Grey right?" She asked.

"Yeah we met already." I said.

"Good, Rottenbloom come down here!" Ripper called.

"Yeah, yeah ah'm comin big sis!" I heard a voice yell in another room. A filly trotted out of the other room and trotted next to Ripperjack.

"Oh mah darkness, you're the Human everypony is talkin' 'bout at mah Shadow School!" The filly said to me in excitement. The filly had a dark orange coat. Her eyes were glowing light red and her mane and tail were small, short, and fluffy. Her mane and tail were Grey. She had a big black bow on her mane; she didn't have any Cutie Mark.

"Yeah it's me, how's it going?" I asked. She smiled really big.

"Everything is going great! And mah name is Rottenbloom!" She said happily.

"That's awesome." I said to her.

"Ah wish I can introduce ya ta Granny Spoil but she's taken ah nap right now." Ripper said.

"Alright." I said.

"Here come relax with us before ya go chasin' after Razor." Ripperjack said.

"Cool, damn I needed a break. Hey what's with the dead trees and the Grey Apples?" I asked.

"Haha, it's not the Apples Sugar Rot, it's the maggots an worms in it that's good." Ripperjack said.

"Umm…ok. Thank you for letting me relax." I said. She smiled.

"No problem! After all, Razor is goin' to be hard haha." Ripperjack said. I nodded and sat on their red couch.

"_Better rest while I can, Razor Dash…you are next."_

I said mentally.

**Author's Note: Oh yeah man! Ripperjack was awesome :D**


	63. Trial of Wrath

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I made a Poll check it out: **_Should Najmi get Light power too? So he can use both Light and Dark power? Or should Najmi just stay with Dark power instead of adding Light power?_

_Poll Choices: Yes, No, and I don't know_

_Go on my Profile and vote to see what you think! _

**Final Trial: Razor Dash**

**Wrath: Intense anger for something or someone, strong resentfulness of that person, place, object, or thing.**

**Chapter 63: Trial of Wrath**

I sat on the red couch relaxing.

"So ya haven't told me 'bout ya world Najmi." Ripper said.

"Oh, well I'm a Human and I come from Earth, Dark dragged me here." I said.

"Nice, Dark is one heck of a tough Nightmare ta go ta another world!" Ripperjack said.

"Eeyup." Big Grey said. We heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rottenbloom said and opened the door.

"Shadowloo and Klutzy Hooves! Come in!" Rottenbloom said. A Nightmare and a filly walked into the Farmhouse. The filly looked at me.

"Wow, that's the Human everypony has been talking about?" The filly asked Rottenbloom. The filly had a light green coat; her mane and tail were short and rugged. She had glowing dark blue eyes and her mane and tail was dark blue, she had no Cutie Mark.

"Eeyup!" Rottenbloom said to the filly. The filly trotted up to me.

"Hi, my name is Shadowloo! Nice to meet you!" Shadowloo said to me.

"It's great to meet you t-"I was interrupted as I was tackled to the ground. I looked up to see a Nightmare with a dark grey coat and her mane and tail was short and droopy. She had light grey glowing eyes and her mane and tail was dark yellow. Her Cutie Mark was 3 Black Clouds.

"I'm so sowwe; I just don't know what went wrong!" She said in a silly tone. I noticed her left eye was looking down and her right eye was looking up.

"_Holy shit, Derpy's dark twin haha."_

I chuckled mentally. I stood up when she got off of me.

"It's alright, so what's your name?" I asked her. She smiled.

"My name is Klutzy Hooves! But everypony calls me Klutzy!" Klutzy said to me.

"Yeah, your name really fits you haha." I said chuckling. She giggled at me.

"I heard a lot about you from the Nightmares." Klutzy said.

"Yeah I know, I'm popular." I said. She giggled. I heard hoof steps come down the stairs.

"What's all the commotion about?" I heard an old lady's voice said. I saw a Nightmare trot into the living room. Her coat was light purple and she had wrinkles on her coat from old age. Her mane and tail was long and a little messy. Her mane and tail was grey and she had dark grey glowing eyes. Her Cutie Mark was a Grey Apple cut in half. She looked at me.

"We'll look at here! It's the Human!" She said to me.

"Yeah, this here is Najmi, Najmi this is mah Granny Spoil." Ripperjack said.

"What's sup great to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet ya sonny!" Granny Spoil said.

"NAJMI THE HUMAN COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" I heard a voice yell from outside of the Farmhouse.

"Uh oh, big sis it's Razor Dash." Rottenbloom said.

"Yeah it looks like she came ta ya." Ripperjack said.

"One last fight and I'm done with this bullshit." I said.

"Ah want ta see ya fight her, ah'm goin' in ya body." Ripperjack said. She turned into light red smoke and went inside my mouth causing me to cough a little bit.

"Alright, let's do this." I said.

"Good luck with Razor Najmi!" Klutzy said.

"Eeyup." Big Grey said. I nodded and walked out of the Farmhouse. I stood in the middle of the field of dead trees.

"I wonder where sh-UGH!" I yelled as I was stabbed in my back and I flew and crashed into trees. I turn my head to see a Nightmare with a blood red coat and red glowing eyes. Her mane and tail was long and rugged. Her mane and tail was black with a dark red streak through them. Her Cutie Mark was a Black Cloud with fire lightening coming out of it.

"So you must be that pathetic Human the Nightstallions in the A.H.F. was talking about." She said as she jammed her horn deeper in my back causing me to grunt in pain.

"Yeah and you must be Razor Dash." I said. She took her horn out of my back and the wound healed.

"Yes I am! The toughest and strongest Nightmare in Night Forge!" Razor Dash.

"_No ya ain't Razor, ah beat ya a couple of times."_

Ripperjack said out of my mouth. Razor look at me confused.

"You have Ripperjack already? Oh it is so on." Razor Dash said.

"_Damn, she reminds me of Rainbow Dash, she even has a tomboy attitude and voice like her."_

I said mentally. Razor was surrounded by red aura and then all of a sudden, her hooves turned into shadow claws, her face transformed into a shadow monster's mouth. Her tail became sharp and jagged; her mane also did the same. Her horn got longer and sharper. She grew 3 xs bigger.

"You like my Werenight form?" She asked.

"Werenight? What the hell is that?" I asked.

"It's a creature I transform into; it's basically the Werewolf version of a Nightmare. I'm almost like a Sprawl except I'm more powerful than a Sprawl." She said.

"Alright…this is strange. Helena is a Vampire and you're almost like a Werewolf…god I hope this doesn't turn into Twilight…" I said with dismay.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm going to pound your face into the ground for the A.H.F!" She yelled and before I could react, she charged at me and stabbed me in my stomach with her claws and flung me 18 yards across the field, I crashed into a tree.

"Shit, she is strong." I said getting up. She teleported next to me and grabbed me and flew high in the air. Since she didn't have any wings, she was using her dark energy to fly. Her horn glowed with red aura. She let me go and I had to use my dark energy to fly so I wouldn't fall down. We were high in the sky and the Clouds were black.

"I HATE YOU NAJMI! FEEL MY WRATH!" She yelled and pointed her horn at me. She shot a blast of dark energy at me and I blocked it with my sword, the blast bounced off of my sword and flew down to Night Forge. The blast hit the ground and exploded 5 nearby cottages. I flew fast at her and penetrated her chest with my sword, grabbed her throat with my free hand and unleashed black electricity through my hand shocking her throat. She used her tail to stab me in the stomach.

"Why Razor Dash? Why do you hate me so much?" I asked with blood squirting out of my mouth.

"Because…the Nightstallions told me you were pathetic and that you steal all the Nightmares away from them." Razor Dash said as black blood dripped from her mouth.

"What the fuck! I don't steal any of the mares." I said.

"SHUT UP! YOU DO!" She yelled.

"NO I DON'T!" I yelled using my dark energy to push her back. I teleport next to her.

"I'm going all out on you." I said. I grabbed her horn and drained her of her dark energy, I put my arms around her neck and we fell down to the ground.

"Wait, this can't be! My dark energy is gone!" She yelled in panic as we came closer to the ground.

"You see, when I was fighting all of you, notice how I didn't get use all of my powers against you." I said.

"_Yes darling, I've noticed that when you were fighting me, you still beat me without using much of your powers dear."_

"_Yeah I noticed too! Feeding me organs really beat me!"_

"_Helena and Dahilia are right…I was the most easiest to be taken down…I'm not a fighter…I'm an Enchantress…"_

"_Ya'll been taken down pretty easy, but this boy here cut off mah head. So ah had to be the hardest one for him."_

"_Fascinating, he did have no problem defeating me."_

Helena, Dahilia, Lusty, Ripper, and Penumbra said in my mind.

"And do you all know why you were defeated so easily?" I asked the Night 6.

"_No."_

They all said at the same time.

"Because….none of you have a **HOST!**" I yelled and the ground finally came to us.

"NOOOOO!" Razor yelled.

***SPLAT!***

Razor Dash's body was smashed to pieces when we hit the ground. Blood was everywhere even on my clothes.

"Ah shit, now I have to clean my clothes." I said.

"_Darling, remember what I told you? I'm a Vampire not a Nightmare Unicorn. I do not need a host dear. I would have beaten you if I drained all of your blood."_

"Oh right haha, I forgot." I said. I used my dark energy to revive Razor Dash.

"What! I'm alive!" Razor yelled in shock.

"Yeah I revived you and you lost to me." I said smiling at her. She glared at me.

"FINE! I lost, but I still hate you!" She yelled at me.

"Well that was easy, I better go tell Dark." I said. A scroll sudden appeared in front of me. I grabbed it and opened it and began reading it.

"_Dear my lover,_

_Good job on defeating the Night 6! I know you want to talk to me about why you were doing it, but I'm busy at the moment. So I want you to explore Night Forge and talk to Nightmares in till I'm done. I'll send you a scroll telling you that I'm done. Enjoy the darkness of Night Forge!_

_Your lover,_

_Dark."_

I closed the scroll.

"Great, now I got to kill time." I said. I started to walk away from Razor but she tackled me on the ground.

"Hold on a second! I'm coming with you to make sure you won't take any Nightmares from the Nightstallions got that?" She said glaring at me dead in the eye. I pushed her off me.

"Fine, but I told you I don't like any damn Nightmares." I said.

"You better; the Nightstallions are 40% cooler then you!" Razor Dash said.

"_Wait…40% cooler? When I was on the Train to Canterlot, I heard Rainbow Dash said something about Mat's singing being 20% cooler than mine. Holy shit, theres a connection!"_

I said mentally.

"Whatever, just shut the hell up and get in my body." I said. She snorted in anger and transformed into black smoke and went inside my mouth causing me to cough a little bit.

"Well it looks like I got all of the Night 6." I said.

"_Yes you have, sound off Night 6."_

"_HERE!"_

"_Here, darling."_

"_Here…"_

"_Ah am here Sugar Rot."_

"_I'm here; this is so totally not cool! I can't believe I got defeated!"_

"_Now Razor, ah beat ya a few times. Yer not so powerful."_

"_Oh be quiet Ripper! You cheat!"_

"_Ah don't cheat Sugar Rot, yer the one who cheats. Always flyin' around in yer Werenight form."_

"_Well I have too, your Scythe is fast."_

"_Silly dillies stop arguing! Were all best friends here!"_

"_Dahilia is right darlings, please cease this argument."_

"_Fine, I will get you back Ripper."_

"_Eeyup! We will see 'bout that Sugar Rot."_

"_Now that the argument is settled, Najmi where would you like to go?"_

Penumbra asked me.

"I don't really care; I just want to kill time. Do you have any great places to go to?" I asked.

"_Hmmm, the Library!"_

"Hell no, I've been there 2 times." I said.

"_How about the Opera darling?"_

"Hmmm, will it be boring?" I asked Helena.

"_Oh darkness no, the Opera is really amazing and entertaining dear."_

"Well if you say so, let's go see an Opera! But wait, where is it at?"

"_Don't worry darling, I'll guide you as we walk on the streets of Night Forge."_

"Alright cool." I said.

"_An Opera? BOOOORRRIIIINNNG!"_

"_I agree with Dahilia, it sounds so totally boring, makes me want to barf from boredom."_

"_Now, now Razor and Dahilia don't be bashin' the arts of the Opera."_

"_Yes…the Opera is where…I find…handsome Nightstallions at…but I love Najmi so…no more Nightstallions for me…"_

"_What Lustyshy? NAJMI!"_

"Oh shut up Razor, she's in love with me, it's not my damn fault." I said.

"_Hmph! At least you don't love her back; I can't believe Dark fell for a creature like this. What are you anyway?"_

"I'm a Human from Earth, Dark dragged me here." I said out loud to Razor.

"_Why would she bring you here?"_

"_Dark loves him dear."_

"_YUCK!"_

"_Hey Razor, don't be hatin' on the Princess because of her choice ya here?"_

"_Ripper is right…anypony can do anything to make themselves happy…and Dark is happy with…Najmi…"_

"_Alright everypony, enough of this childish arguing. I am the leader of the Night 6 and I'm telling you to stop getting angry Razor."_

"_What Penumbra? I am the Element of Wrath after all. And what do you mean by leader? You're not the boss of me!"_

"_I'm more powerful then you, besides you were trapped in my Illusion spell when we play fight last time."_

"_No fair! I beat you a few times, you're only powerful when around books you Witch Nerd!"_

"_Witch Nerd? I have you know I'm a brilliant Witch."_

"_Might I add, but since I'm a Vampire, Witches don't stand a chance against Vampires darling."_

"_Oh really Helena? You suck blood to get strong you blood sucker."_

"_Penumbra! Why I never!"_

"_Come on everypony! Let's get along hehe!"_

"_Oh Dahilia, you and Lusty are the weakest ones in the group."_

"_S-She's right…I am weak…I told you I'm not a fighter…I'm an Enchantress…"_

"_Well, I am strong when I'm hungry Razor."_

"_Yeah but even when you're hungry, your still weak."_

"_That's enough Razor! Ah had enough of ya!"_

"_Really Ripper? Or should I say your Grey Apples taste disgusting!"_

"_Ya take that back!"_

I heard the Night 6 argue and argue at each other in my body as I walk on the streets of Night Forge. I decided to not take more of it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!" I yelled making them all stop talking.

"Now why the hell are best friends arguing?" I asked.

"_Wait…oh Horse Apples I'm so sorry girls."_

"Razor, what did you do?" I asked.

"_I accidently casted a Wrath spell when I was going inside your body. It's called "__**Embrace of Rage**__" it's a spell where it makes creatures angry at each other for little or no reason."_

"Alright, I'm glad you stopped it." I said.

"_Yes, girls I'm so sorry for calling you names and insulting you. You are all my best friends!"_

"_We love you too Razor! No hard feelings!"_

"_Yes darling, we care about you."_

"_I love you as a sister Razor…even if you are…scary sometimes…"_

"_And ah care 'bout ya too Razor."_

"_Yes, we all care and love you Razor."_

"_Ahh thanks girls!_

"Well isn't that sweet, so Helena tell me where it's at." I said.

"_Oh right darling, give me a second…it's 2 in a half miles East."_

"Cool, let's go!" I said with excitement and walked towards the Opera place.

"_Wait I just thought of something…Helena is a Vampire and Razor Dash is a Werenight, kind of like a Werewolf. Oh shit, this better not turn into Twilight…"_

I said mentally as I walked down the street.

**Author's Note: Soooo, who's your fav Nightmare you guys?**

**Lustyshy, Penumbra Sparkle, Ripperjack, Razor Dash, Dahilia Pie, and Helena?**


	64. My Little Nightmare: Darkness is Magic

**Author's Note: This chapter is just to explain all the counter-parts of the characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or should I say:**

_**My little Nightmare: Darkness is magic :D**_

**Chapter 64: My Little Nightmare: Darkness is Magic**

**Twilight Sparkle= **_Penumbra Sparkle_

**Applejack= **_Ripperjack_

**Rainbow Dash= **_Razor Dash_

**Pinkie Pie= **_Dahilia Pie_

**Fluttershy= **_Lustyshy_

**Rarity= **_Helena_

**Spike= **_Fury_

**Princess Celestia= **_Princess Dark_

**Princess Luna= **_Princess Red_

**Night Mark Crusaders:**

**Applebloom= **_Rottenbloom_

**Scootaloo= **_Shadowloo_

**Sweetie Belle= **Sour Belle

**Other Characters:**

**Big Macintosh= **_Big Greymane_

_**Rarity's Parents= **Fanghurt and Redfang_

**Granny Smith= **_Granny Spoil_

**Cheerilee= **_Shade_

**Snips and Snails= **_Kuts and Stabs_

**Diamond Tiara= **_Obsidian Tiara_

**Silver Spoon= **_Golden Fork_

**Twist= **_Spiral_

**Zecora= **_Hasanati (Hah-sah-nah-tee)_

**The Cake Family= **_The Organ Family_

**Shining Armor= **_Rusty Plates_

**Princess Cadance= **_Princess Cold_

**Background Characters:**

**Derpy Hooves= **_Klutzy Hooves_

**Nurse Redheart= **_Nurse Blackhorn_

**Daisy, Lily, and Rose= **_Venus, Pitcher, and Sundew (Based off the Carnivorous Plants)_

**Bon Bon= **_Zap Zap_

**Berry Punch= **_Blood Punch_

**Vinyl Scratch= **_Record Spin_

**Octavia= **_Madonna_

**Lyra Heartstrings= **_Harp Darkstrings_

**Dinky Doo= **_Blinky Zoo_

**Joe= **_Buddy_

**Pipsqueak= **_Bigsqueak_

**Filthy Rich= **_Dirty Bits_

**The Mayor= **_The Nightmistress_

**Braeburn= **_Raybob_

**The Shadowbolts:**

**Spitfire= **_Netherfire_

**Soarin'= **_Gust_

**Pets:**

**Angel= **_Demon_

**Gummy= **_Teeth_

**Tank=**_ Plate_

**Winona= **_Whinny_

**Owlowiscious= **_Nightwing_

**Opal**= _Stonepaw_

**Antagonists:**

**Princess Dark **_**(However, it is not yet clear if she's a Villain or Hero)**_

**Discord= **_Destro_

**Gilda=** _Sarah_

**Queen Chrysalis= **_Queen Stalker_

**Trixie= **_Trick_

**Alright, now here are the races of them:**

**Nightmare Alicorns: **_Dark, Red, Stalker, and Cold._

**Nightmares: **_Penumbra Sparkle, Ripperjack, Dahilia Pie, Lustyshy, Razor Dash, Granny Spoil, Shade, Klutzy Hooves, Nurse Blackhorn, Venus, Pitcher, Sundew, Zap Zap, Record Spin, Blood Punch, Madonna, Harp Darkstrings, The Nightmistress, Trick, and Netherfire._

**Nightstallions: **_Big Greymane, Father from The Organ Family, Rusty Plates, Buddy, Dirty Bits, Raybob, Gust._

**Vampire Unicorns: **_Helena, Sour Belle, Fanghurt, and Redfang._

**Nightfillies: **_Rottenbloom, Shadowloo, Obsidian Tiara_**, **_Golden Fork, Spiral, and Blinky Zoo._

**Nightcolts: **_Kuts and Stabs, and Bigsqueak._

**Nether Dragons: **_Fury and Destro._

**Shadow Lion: **_Hasanati_

**Shadow Animals: **_Demon, Teeth, Plate, Whinny, and Nightwing._

**Nether Griffon: **_Sarah._

**Author's Note: Next chapter will explain everything about the Night 6, Yay! for the counter-parts!**


	65. Dark and the Night 6

**Author's Note: Yeah I changed the title to my story, it looks cooler :D And here you will learn more about Dark and the Night 6. And remember, they are all Nightmare Unicorns which mean Lustyshy and Razor Dash have no wings like Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. It will explain these: Description, Quote, Likes, Dislikes, Appearance, Personality, Occupation, and Pets.**

**Chapter 65: Dark and the Night 6**

**The Night 6:**

**Penumbra Sparkle: **_The leader of the Night 6. When she was a filly, her parents wanted her to become talented in the Music Company. However, she found a dying Shadow Rat on the ground. She brought it in and did experiments on it for fun. She enjoyed it, and trotted around Night Forge to look for more Specimens. She became a Librarian so that she could read books and learn more about Witchcraft. Like Twilight, she yearns to learn more about the world and become the best Witch in Night Forge. She is a faithful student to Princess Dark ever since she came to rule Night Forge. She sends a letter to Princess Dark when she learns about something fascinating. Her Cutie Mark represents her unending urge to learn. She became the Element of Illusion by reading a lot of mind trick spells. Her voice is nerdy like Twilight's voice._

**Quote- **_Sometimes when you learn about something, you have to take it apart and study it piece by piece."- __**Penumbra Sparkle**__._

**Likes: **_Learning, books, taking things apart, Witchcraft. _

_**Dislikes: **__Being interrupted in her studies, her experiments failing, and sunlight._

**Appearance: **_Dark yellow coat, Dark red mane and tail. Orange glowing eyes, mane and tail are neat on the left side of her neck._

**Personality: **_Intelligent and wise. _

**Cutie Mark: **_Shadow casted over a Planet._

**Occupation:** _Librarian at Night Forge Library, she also lives there._

**Pet: **_Nightwing, a shadow bird she found in Nightbane Glades. He is a Hawk with all black feathers and yellow glowing eyes._

**Helper: **_Fury, while he is away from Najmi, he helps Penumbra with her work and studies when he's not fighting with Najmi._

…_._

**Ripperjack: **_The Element of Death in the Night 6, she's a Farmer and lives with her family on Grey Apple Aces. When she was a filly, she would enjoy cutting trees with her Scythe tail. She grew up and became a successful seller of the Grey Apples and Grey Cider. She's a tough Cow Nightmare and sometimes she clashes with Razor Dash. She became the Element of Death by killing the life from the trees in her Farm. Like Applejack, she has the Southern Accent like her but Ripperjack's voice is more girly then Applejack's voice. Ripperjack can be a little stubborn at times. Her Cutie Mark represents her life for taking care of the Grey Apples._

**Quote- "**_When workin' hard on somethin' ya have ta give it yer all!"- _**Ripperjack.**

**Likes:**_ Working and Grey Apples._

**Dislikes: **_Anypony messing with her Apples, sunlight._

**Appearance: **_Light red coat, mane and tail are grey. Mane is in two pony tails. Tail is also in a pony tail. And dark red glowing eyes._

_**Accessories:**__ Wearing a black cowboy hat._

**Personality: **_Stubborn, hard working, tough, easy going._

**Cutie Mark: **_Scythe over a Grey Apple._

**Occupation: **_Farmer of Grey Apple Acres._

**Pet: **_Whinny, a stray shadow dog she found that was eating her Grey Apples that were lying on the ground. She took him in and named him Whinny because he would whine a lot if he was sad, hungry, or wanted to be play with. He has black shaggy fur and white spots on his belly. He also has blue glowing eyes._

…_._

**Dahilia Pie:**_ She's the Element of Gluttony. She runs the shop that sells organs with the Organ Family. When she was a filly, she ate her first Heart and came to love the taste of it. She ate a lot of organs when she was little filly but it never stopped her hunger. She became a grown mare and ran the shop she loved. Her voice is happy and joyful like Pinkie but when she gets hungry; she turns into Pinkamena and devours food nearby. Her Cutie Mark represents her endless hunger. She must be fed at all times. She says "Silly Dilly" for someone that said something stupid or when someone says something silly. Her voice is like Pinkie's but a little deeper._

**Quote- **_"Food is life! When eating your food, enjoy every bite of it like it's your last hehe!" - _**Dahilia Pie.**

**Likes: **_Eating, playing around, having fun._

**Dislikes: **_Starving, getting feelings hurt, boredom, sunlight._

**Appearance: **_Dark red coat, mane and tail are dark blue. Mane and tail are long and twisted. Purple glowing eyes._

**Personality: **_Silly, energetic, deadly (Only when hungry)_

**Cutie Mark: **_A Bloody Knife._

**Occupation: **_Shopkeeper at Night Sweets._

**Pet: **_Teeth, a Nether Alligator she took in at Lake Zark. He has big sharp teeth and a spiky tail. He has red scales and light red eyes. She loved him because he also loves eating a lot just like her._

…

**Lustyshy: **_She's the Element of Lust and the weakest one in the Night 6. When she was a filly, she slept with her father because she couldn't sleep well. While her father was sleeping, she got curious of her father's foal maker. She licked and sucked on it while he was sleeping. He soon came and she drank all of his foal juice. She loved the taste of it and started to mate with the little Colts from her Shadow School. She lives at her cottage and basically works as a "relief" or "pleasure giver" for the Nightstallions in Night Forge. She has the ability to smell the scent of males in a 20 yard radius and her body gives off an odor to nearby males which will attract them to her; she used to be called "Shadowshy" but she changed her name. Despite her being like that, she doesn't like to fight. She has tiny teeth and tentacles in her marehood, it's to cause a lot of pleasure to the member and the tentacles hold it in place, it doesn't bite off the member of the male. However, it will suck a little bit of Spiritual energy from the member but it will not be painful. Like Fluttershy she is shy and nervous but she will change when she's next to a bed with a male. She has a spell called "Lust Kiss" is when she kisses a male, he will be enraptured by Lust. She may be the weakest one in the group but her Super Strength makes up for it. She became the Element of Lust because of her mating and her Cutie Mark represents her hunger for a male's body. Her voice is shy like Fluttershy's but just a little bit higher._

**Quote- **_"Lust and Love…never confuse the two…" - _**Lustyshy.**

**Likes: **_Mating, silence, peace._

**Dislikes: **_Being rejected, loudness, fighting, sunlight._

**Appearance: **_Dark blue coat. Mane and tail is dark green, mane and tail is long and droopy. Dark orange glowing eyes._

**Personality: **_Shy and lustful._

**Cutie Mark: **_A Pony Doll with a nice flank._

**Occupation: **_"Pleasure Giver" (Prostitute/Slut)_

**Pet: **_Demon, a small shadow rabbit she saved from Strangle Forest. She decided to keep him as a pet and not mate with him. He has brown fur and light brown glowing eyes. Despite his name, he's actually nice and pleasant._

…

**Helena:** _The Element of Sanguine (Blood) in the group. She is not really a Nightmare Unicorn; she's actually a Vampire Unicorn. She and her family moved to Night Forge when she was a filly. She was teased and beat up by the Nightcolts at Shadow School because she was a Vampire. Lustyshy and Dahilia Pie befriended her in Shadow School. She couldn't take any more of it and one day she snapped. She bit a Nightcolt and drained him dry of his blood killing him. She was horrified with what she did and brought him back to life with her Blood Power. She erased the memory of the Nightcolt; she also discovered she just sucked blood. This meant that her fangs grew in and she was close to becoming a grown mare. She also gained her Cutie Mark, but when she became a grown mare, she had to hide her real Cutie Mark so the Nightmare Unicorns won't find out that she's a Vampire. She took an interest in clothes and runs a shop to sell her clothes to the Nightmare Unicorns. She also lives with her family in the shop, they are the only Vampires and they want to discover what happened to the rest of the Vampire Clan. She has Blood Power, the ability to control and manipulate Blood. When she bites someone, the victim will not turn into a Vampire. She also has the ability to turn into a Bat. Like Rarity, she is generous and lady-like and also has an eye for class like Rarity. Her fake Cutie Mark means she enjoys pain and her real one means she's a Vampire. She turned into a Masochist because of the beatings when she was a filly. She has the Mid-Atlantic accent like Rarity's and her voice is girly like hers._

**Quote- **_"Blood is a powerful fluid, it runs your body and your Heart is the power house and producer of it dear. Take care of your Heart and Blood and it will enrich your muscles with power darling." - _**Helena.**

**Likes: **_Sucking Blood, making clothes, classy and fancy things._

**Dislikes: **_Messing up her Cloths, rudeness, bad Blood, Sunlight._

**Appearance: **_Dark brown coat. Light brown mane and tail with a red streak through them. Mane and tail are flat and droopy but looks beautiful and fine. White glowing eyes. Her Vampire Fangs show when she talks or smiles but the Nightmare Unicorns think those are just sharp overgrown teeth._

**Personality: **_Generous, Classy, Lady-like._

**Fake Cutie Mark: **_3 Knifes through a Pony Skull._

**Real Cutie Mark: **_A Blood Drop._

**Occupation: **_Runs her dress shop called "Night Dresses" and also lives there._

**Pet:** _Stonepaw, a nether cat she took in from an animal shelter when she was a filly. The cat has black fur and wears a green bow on its head. She is quiet and likes to explore Night Forge most of the time and comes back to Helena when she's hungry or needs a sleeping place._

…_.._

**Razor Dash: **_The Element of Wrath of the group. She is the most aggressive in the group, her Tomboy attitude sometimes clash with Ripperjack leading them to argue with each other a lot. She hates Najmi, Jean, and Mat because she doesn't like it how the Nightmares love them. She loves getting into fights and always loves to win. She hates it when she loses even if it's only once. When she was a filly, she would get into fights with the Nightcolts for fun and beat them up. She has the ability to turn into a Werenight, the Werewolf version of a Nightmare Unicorn. Her temper gets out of control that it causes her friends to argue with each other because she automatically releases a spell called "Embrace of Rage" where everyone will get angry to little or no reason. Like Rainbow Dash, she is always shooting for the best and she is a huge fan of the Shadowbolts, Netherfire is the leader of them and she is a big fan of her. Her Cutie Mark represents her intense rage. However, Razor Dash does have a soft side but it takes a lot to get through to her soft side. Her voice is rugged like Rainbow Dash's but her voice gets girly when she's embarrassed or when her soft side is exposed._

**Quote- **_"Don't be soft when you fight, hit em' with EVERYTHING YOU GOT! NO MERCY!" - _**Razor Dash.**

**Likes: **_Fighting, winning, Shadowbolts, Netherfire._

**Dislikes: **_Losing, admitting defeat, being outsmarted, sunlight._

**Appearance: **_Red coat, Mane and tail are long and rugged. Mane and tail are black with a dark red streak through them. Red glowing eyes._

**Personality: **_Tough and hot tempered._

**Cutie Mark: **_A Black Cloud with Fire Lightening striking down._

**Occupation: **_Guard that protects Night Forge from monsters._

**Pet: **_Plate, a red and green scaled Turtle with spikes on his shell. Razor Dash took him in when she was patrolling the edge of Nightbane Glades. The Turtle has a nasty and angry attitude like Razor Dash._

_..._

_**Now it's time for Dark, the Main Character of the story with Najmi.**_

**Princess Dark: **_The ruler and savior of Night Forge. When she was a filly, she would day dream about finding love with another species. The Nightcolts teased and picked on her because of this. One day, she is raped by her classmate who caused her to have a Meltdown and run away from home. She turned to Nightmare Moon and Cold Dusk for help, she told them she wanted to leave everything and travel to another world. They both agreed to grant her the wish she always dreamed. She turned into the Wristband and was thrown in The Rift and drifted and floated around for 125 years. After the intense loneliness, she finally came across a world and her dark energy told her she was going to bond with a creature called a Human. She soon bonded to a Human named Najmi, she was very happy and excited to finally bond to a host. She only cares about Najmi and nothing more; she doesn't even care about her own family. She loves Najmi to death and will destroy anyone that harms him. Even if Najmi finds a way back to Earth, she will find him and bring him back to Outer-Equestria whether he likes it or not. She is naughty and loves to do "things" with Najmi. She hates Princess Luna because she used to be Nightmare Moon and looked up to her when she was a filly. She wants to destroy Princess Celestia the "Lightbringer" so night will reign supreme. She also wants to kill the Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn Ponies. However, she will protect Najmi from danger. It is not yet clear if Princess Dark is the Villain in this. She loves it when Najmi starts to care and worry about her, she hopes that they can fully bond together and that Najmi will fall in love with her so they can be together forever._

**Quote- **_"Darkness is strong, you can see it coming in the Light, but in the Darkness you can't see anything at all - _**Princess Dark.**

**Likes: **_Mating with Najmi, having fun, romantic moments, killing anypony that challenges her stature, feeding on Spiritual Energy, getting her way._

**Dislikes: **_Anypony hurting Najmi, Najmi pushing and ignoring her feelings, the reminder of her horrible past as a filly, sunlight._

**Unicorn Form: **_Black coat, Mane and tail are straight. Mane and tail is white with a red streak through them. Left eyes is silver and non-glowing, while the right eye is covered by her mane and it glows black. Cutie Mark is a Red Star with a spiked black dot in the middle of it._

**Alicorn Form: **_Black coat, Mane and tail are black and made of dark energy and is waving in the wind like Celestia's Mane and tail. Black glowing eyes. Bat Wings._

**Accessories**_: Black Crown with black glowing crystal in it. Crest around the neck with a black glowing crystal embedded in it. Black cuffs around her fore and backlegs._

**Personality: **_Perverted, playful, serious (When something bad happened), mischievous, easy going._

**Cutie Mark:**_ A Pony Skull with crossbones_

**Occupation: **_Ruler of Night Forge._

**Pet: **_Fury, when she became Princess. She ordered her guards to get a Nether Dragon as her pet. Fury has black scales, green reptilian eyes, a tail with spikes on it, and the color of his frills, claws, and the tip of his tail is red. He is the size of a Rhino, and he is the only pet that can talk._

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, now you all know about them; next chapter will go back to the story :D And who was your fav Quote from them?**


	66. A Night in Night Forge pt1

**Author's Note: If you're all still confused about the Night 6 and Dark being like the Originals, then check this out:**

_Twilight Sparkle + Witch = Penumbra Sparkle._

_Fluttershy + Sex Addict = Lustyshy._

_Applejack + Reaper = Ripperjack._

_Pinkie Pie + Flesheater = Dahilia Pie._

_Rarity + Vampire = Helena._

_Rainbow Dash + Werewolf/Werenight = Razor Dash._

_Princess Celestia + Dark/Sinister Power = Princess Dark._

**There we go and now on with the story!**

**Chapter 66: A Night in Night Forge pt1**

I walked on the streets of Night Forge towards the Opera, since I got the Night 6 with me; I decided to make small talk because these long walks were getting boring.

"Yo girls, what do you do for a living?" I said out loud.

"_I'm a Librarian at Night Forge Library."_

"_I make clothes and style manes and tails darling."_

"_I run a shop so I can sell yummy food to Nightmares!"_

"_I…work as a pleasure…giver to Nightstallions…"_

"_Ah work on mah Farm and take care of mah Grey Apple trees."_

"_I work as a Guard for Night Forge; I patrol the Nightbane Glades and kill Monsters that would come into Night Forge."_

"Alright, that's awesome." I said.

"_Najmi, what interesting occupation do you do?"_

"I'm in High School, Penumbra." I said.

"_Interesting, you're basically a little Colt."_

"_You're in School dear? Why isn't that adorable darlings?"_

"_Yeah I'll say! He's a very young and cute little Colt hehe!"_

"_Hehe…you're very young…I like that…so full of Stamina…and energy…"_

"_HAHA! You're a little Colt in my eyes! Why does a little Colt like you get all the Nightmares?"_

"Listen girls, I ain't a little boy. I'm a Teen which means I'm a half child and half adult." I said.

"_Alright fascinating, tell us more about you."_

"Ok, damn this is going to be a long chat…" I said.

…**Night Hold…**

Dark sat on a wooden chair at a wooden round table. She tapped her hoof impatiently. Dark looked over at Thorn.

"What's taking so long? I want to get this over with!" Dark said whining.

"I'm sorry Princess, but they are having problems coming to Night Hold." Thorn said. Dark scoffed.

"Fine, I'm going to explore around Night Hold the last time I was here, I was getting ready to go into The Rift. You stay here and come get me when they arrive." Dark said. Thorn nodded and Dark trotted out of the room. Dark trotted down the iron and stone walls of Night Hold.

"_I really want to see Najmi again…when I see him, I have a surprise for him…"_

Dark said mentally. She trotted into a Garden of dead flowers and sat on a bench. There were armored Nightstallions positioned everywhere in Night Hold.

"I hope Cold and Rusty Plates don't take too long." Dark said to herself. Dark looked around at the dead flowers admiring the beauty of them. Dark looked down sad.

"_I remember…Nightmare Moon; she helped me get in The Rift. I looked up to her because she was a Hero to the Nightmares…now she's betrayed us and gone with the Lightbringer. I want to kill her and the Lightbringer."_

Dark said mentally while grinding her teeth. She suddenly smiled.

"_Or…I can convert Luna back to Nightmare Moon and convert the Lightbringer on our side hehe."_

Dark said mentally with a smile. She stood up from the bench and trotted down a new hallway.

"_Oh Najmi, my lover I can't wait to show you my Gift hehe."_

Dark said with a smile as she trotted down the hallway.

…**Ponyville…**

"So that's what's going on Thunder?" Electro asked him. Thunder looked at him.

"Yeah, it's mating season for these horny ass mares." Thunder said. Electro nodded. Thunder and Electro were inside Thunder's cottage.

"So what do we do now?" Electro asked. Thunder thought for a moment.

"Let's go see Celestia, come on." Thunder said trotting out of the cottage.

"Wait, who is this Celestia?" Electro asked.

"She's the Princess of Equestria; she's really nice and cool. So why do you love Dub Step so much?" Thunder asked. Electro smiled.

"BECAUSE IT'S SO BEAST!" Electro said with excitement.

"Haha, alright dude." Thunder said chuckling. Thunder and Electro trotted to the Train Station. Thunder payed the Conductor 10 Bits and they hopped aboard. Thunder and Electro sat on the Train Cart benches and the Train started to move.

"Ok, this may take a while." Thunder said.

"Great, this is going to be boring as hell." Electro said.

"We can talk dude, what do you want to talk about?" Thunder asked.

"Well, we can talk about my life on Earth before I came here." Electro said. Thunder smiled and nodded. Electro started to talk about his life story.

…**Fluttershy's Cottage…**

"AHHH SHIT!" Jean yelled as he fell on to the wooden floor of Shy's cottage. Jean stood up.

"Fuck that hurt! That noob could have made the Portal go slow!" Jean said in anger. Jean looked around.

"Strange, everything in here looks…cute, like I'm in some little girl's show." He said looking around in Fluttershy's living room. Fluttershy walked in.

"Who is ther-EEP!" She said and quickly hid in her hooves.

"W-Who are y-you and what a-are you doing in m-my cottage?" Shy asked nervously. Jean was surprised. The pony had wings and a tattoo on its flank.

"My name is Jean; do you know a Najmi around here?" Jean asked. Shy calmed down and removed her hooves.

"Yes I do, you must be Najmi's friend how did another Human get through?" Fluttershy asked.

"No idea, I just got here." Jean said. She nodded.

"Do you have anything to drink around here like Water?" Jean asked.

"Yes, you sit on the couch while I bring you a glass of Water." Fluttershy said. Jean nodded and did what he was told while Fluttershy trotted to the Kitchen.

"_Shit! I must find a way back home, I wonder if Najmi could make a Portal for me to go back home, oh man! My little sister Rena was in her room and she has no idea where I went, this is not good."_

Jean said mentally as he looked around at his surroundings.

…**Outskirts of Ponyville…**

Mat hung out with Rainbow Dash, watching her do tricks in the air.

"_I'm so glad she's not sad anymore, the food was really good at the restraunt."_

Mat said mentally as he watched Rainbow Dash. After 10 minutes of soaring through the air, she landed and laid on her back next to Mat.

"So, what did you think of my tricks Mattie!" She said. Mat smiled.

"It was great Rainbow! So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Let's lay here." She said. Mat nodded and he looked up at the sky.

"_I love this world, no war and no corrupt government that's after me. If my buddy Najmi does find a way back to Earth, then he can go back while I stay here safe from the government."_

Mat said mentally as he held Rainbow around his arms.

…**Night Forge, Green's Cottage…**

"OH FATHER AND MOTHER, I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Brim yelled as she hugged them tight. Green and Black had a huge smile.

"Brim, where have you been?" Green asked.

"I-I ran away because you…cared about big sister Dark a lot…" Brim said.

"Now why of the darkness would we love her more then you? We love all of our children." Green said.

"I was so wrong; I shouldn't have left you guys." Brim said.

"That's alright dear, come in and let's talk about where you were living at when you were a filly." Black said. Brim smiled and trotted inside her room to tell her parents about everything that has happened.

…**Night Hold…**

Dark trotted down the hallway and found a dome fountain that was spewing blood. She looked at the fountain.

"Blood…the essence of Life." Dark said as she watched the Blood flow around.

"_Hmmmm, I wonder what's taking those too so long. Since they are taking a long time, I'll go "__**Create**__" Najmi's Gift."_

Dark said mentally. Her horn glowed black and she teleported to a peaceful place where she could think with no distractions…her castle Night Stone. She teleported in the throne room and sat on her ebony Throne chair.

"Alright, now this is going to hurt a lot. I hope Najmi can take the pain." Dark said. Dark's horn glowed black and her eyes grew brighter.

"AHHHHHHH THE AGONY!" Dark screamed in pain. She fell to the floor twitching in pain.

"THIS IS FOR YOU MY LOVER AHHH!" She yelled in pure agony.

…**Streets of Night Forge…**

"And that's all about me girls." I said.

"_That's really interesting Najmi." _Penumbra said in my mind. All of a sudden I felt this intense pain in my chest.

"AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled in pain clenching my chest with my right hand. I kneeled to the ground.

"_What's wrong darling? Are you alright?"_

"NO! I HAVE THIS BIG ASS PAIN IN MY CHEST! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" I yelled in pain. I curled up into a ball as my body was ravaged from the pain.

"M-Make…it stop…" I said weakly as my vision was fading. I close my eyes blacking out from the intense pain…

…**Night Stone…**

"AHHHH! ALMOST THERE!" Dark yelled in pain as dark energy coursed through her body. Dark energy shot out of her horn and formed a ball made out of dark energy.

"UGH!" Dark said as her horn stopped glowing and her eyes went back to glowing faintly. She weakly stood up on her hooves and trotted to the black ball that was floating in mid air. She smiled at it. The black ball was the size of a baseball.

"I hope Najmi took the pain well and I hope he loves his little Gift that I "**Created**" just for him hehe." She said giggling. Dark used her dark energy to levitate the floating black ball and placed it in a white box. She covered the white box with red Christmas wrappings. She tied up the box with a black bow. She looks at the box and smiles.

"Yes, Najmi is going to love you hehe." Dark said giggling. She put the box on her coat; small tentacles came out of her coat and dragged the box inside of her coat.

"I'll give it to him when I'm done." Dark said while the box was consumed by her coat.

"Hmmm, I'll go see if they arrived yet." Dark said and teleported back to Night Hold. She was back in the Garden; she heard hoof steps and looked behind here to see Thorn.

"They are here Princess." Thorn said.

"Finally, I was getting really bored." Dark said trotting down the hallway with Thorn by her side.

"_I hope this won't take long, I really want to give Najmi my Gift."_

Dark said mentally.

…**Streets of Night Forge…**

My eyes shoot open as I quickly sit up.

"Thank the darkness you are alright." Penumbra said to me using her dark energy to put me on my feet. I looked around me to see that the Night 6 were out of my body and staring at me with worry, except for Razor Dash.

"Are you alright darling?" Helena asked.

"Yeah I'm fine; I had no idea where all that intense pain came from." I said.

"Well I wish the intense pain lasted forever." Razor Dash said coldly. The rest of the Night 6 glared at her. Ripperjack trotted next to me.

"Don't mind her Najmi, anyway weren't we all goin' ta that dare fancy smancy Opera Helena was talkin' 'bout?" Ripper said.

"Yes darling, I'll show you all the way, come a long dears." Helena said trotting. Everyone nodded and I walked next to Helena as the rest of the Night 6 trotted behind us. Lustyshy trotted next to me.

"So…Najmi….I have something to tell you…" She said shyly.

"What is it Lustyshy?" I asked.

"I…was trying to mate with you while you were sleeping but…the others stopped me…I'm sorry…" She said.

"That's alright Lustyshy, you are the Element of Lust, it's in your Nature." I said with a smile. Lustyshy smiled back at me.

"Here it is!" Helena yelled with excitement. I looked up to see a big building made out of wood that said "Opera House" on it.

"I hope this isn't going to be boring." I said.

"Yeah! I hate being bored!" Dahilia said.

"Oh come on darlings, the Opera is simply divine." Helena said.

"Alright let's go." I said walking in.

"_I really hope I don't die from boredom."_

I said mentally.

**Author's Note: There we go! Now you all know what the other characters were up to while Najmi was dealing with the Night 6 XD**


	67. A Night in Night Forge pt2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I created a new Poll, check it out**_: __Later on in the story, Najmi will have to "Date" Dark and the Night 6. Should Najmi "Date" them in their Human Forms on Earth? Or "Date" them in their Pony Forms in Outer-Equestria?_

**Poll Choices:**

_1. Pony Forms, in Outer-Equestria._

_2. __Human Forms, on Earth._

_3.__Both "Date" them in their Pony Forms in Outer-Equestria and "Date" them later on in their Human Forms on Earth._

**There you go! Happy voting!**

**Geez, this chapter is intense…**

**Chapter 67: **A Night in Night Forge pt2

I walked into the Opera House with the Night 6. We got in for free and got the V.I.P Treatment with me being the Prince of Night Forge after all. I sat on black seats high up top the Opera stage overseeing everything. Lustyshy was sitting to my right, Penumbra was sitting to my left, and Dahilia was sitting behind me with Ripperjack sitting on her left. Razor sat by herself in the corner away from us.

"I really hope this is good Helena." I said.

"Oh it is darling; you just sit back and relax." Helena said smiling with her Vampire Fangs shining in the light. I smiled and nodded to her. A Nightstallion trotted out wearing fancy clothing.

"Now, ladies and Gentle nights! Here is Madonna!" He said and the Nightmares stomped their hooves on the floor shaking the Opera House. A Nightmare with a light grey coat and a red mane and tail that was neatly curled trotted out on the stage. She had dark yellow glowing eyes and her Cutie Mark was a Musical Note. She was wearing a red bow tie around her neck. She bowed to everyone and sat on a Piano's Bench. She began to play the Piano with her hooves. Helena smiled and stared at Madonna. The music was very beautiful.

"Damn, she plays nice." I said.

"She is marvelous!" Helena said with excitement. Lustyshy wrapped her arm around my arm and nuzzled my shoulder. I smiled and held her.

"_Despite her being lustful, Lustyshy is so cute and she reminds me a lot about Fluttershy."_

I said mentally.

…**Train to Canterlot…**

"Interesting story dude." Thunder said to Electro.

"Thanks man." Electro said. A green Pegasus stallion sat next to them.

"Hello you guys, my name is Lightening Pick." He said.

"Hello Lightening, where are you headed?" Thunder asked him.

"I'm going to Canterlot so I can speak to Princess Celestia; I need a favor from her." Lightening said.

"Cool, we are heading to Canterlot to see her too, want to join us?" Thunder asked.

"Yes, I'd be happy to join you guys." Lightening said.

"Awesome, we have another Pony with us." Thunder said with a smile. Electro nodded and smiled.

…**Night Hold…**

Dark trotted back into the meeting room and sat in the wooden chair with Thorn sitting next to her. An Alicorn and a Nightstallion trotted inside and sat on the chairs.

"Finally you too showed up!" Dark said.

"My bad Princess Dark, we were having troubles on the road, monsters if you will." Said the Alicorn. The Alicorn had a light blue coat and a long white mane and tail. She was wearing a green crown and she had light green glowing eyes. Her Cutie Mark was a Dead Rose and her name is Princess Cold, she had moth wings.

"That's alright Cold, so how is the tiny Village going in Strange Forest?" Dark asked.

"Well…it's horrible; the savage flesh eating plants keep coming into the Village." The Nightstallion said. The Nightstallion had a dark purple coat and a black mane and tail. He had light green glowing eyes and he was wearing a green necklace. His Cutie Mark was the same as Princess Cold's, his name was Rusty Plates. Dark looked at them.

"Soooo, are you too lovers?" Dark asked. They smiled.

"Why yes we are, we bonded fully together." Cold said with a smile.

"Yes…I love you my lover." Rusty said. Cold smiled and they nuzzled each other. Dark made a sad face and her ears lowered. She made a whimper.

"_Why can't Najmi love me and show me affection like that? I show him affection and love and yet he keeps pushing my feelings away…I told him my horrible past that I had when I was a filly but he…still doesn't love me…"_

Dark said mentally. Tears came to Dark's eyes.

"_Even though I mated with him…he didn't love me back when we mated. I hope he loves me someday…"_

Dark said mentally with tears streaming down her cheeks. Cold and Rusty stopped nuzzling each other to see Dark crying and whimpering silently.

"Princess Dark? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Cold asked.

"It's just my lover…Najmi…" Dark said.

…**Night Forge, Opera House…**

I watched Madonna play and then all of a sudden, I started to get really sad and I started to think about Dark.

"_I wonder what Dark is doing…she just misses me to death. Why am I feeling so sad and why am I thinking about Dark? Ok, maybe I was a little hard on Dark when she showed me her past as a filly. I mean she's not really evil; she's just messed up in the head. Damnit why am I thinking about Dark…?"_

I said mentally. Tears formed in my eyes.

"_Why am I crying? I do feel bad what Dark went through as a filly…I mean to have a little innocent filly…raped…ahh shit."_

I said mentally using my hand to wipe the tears out of eyes. Lustyshy looked at me.

"What's wrong Najmi? Why are you crying?" She asked me. I looked at her.

"It's nothing…I don't know why I'm crying…" I said.

"It's probably Dark…she is crying about something and since you too are soul linked, you feel what she feels." Lustyshy said.

"Yeah your right…and I should respect Dark more." I said wiping my tears. Lustyshy put her arms around my neck.

"Shhh, hush now quiet now." She said in my ears. I buried my face into her coat.

"_Dark…when you come back to me, I'll respect you more and stop crying damnit."_

I said mentally. I cried in Lustyshy's coat and I fell asleep because of her warm coat…

…**Night Hold, Meeting Room…**

Princess Cold was caressing Dark's batwing.

"It's alright Princess Dark, I'm sure he's going to love you soon, did you give him any gifts?" She asked.

"Yes I did…but even if I give it to him, he still won't love me!" Dark cried. Cold thought for a second.

"Go to him…the meeting has been canceled in till you stop crying." Cold said. Dark nodded and teleported back to Night Forge.

"That poor dear, I hope she can stop crying." Cold said to Rusty. Rusty nodded.

…**Night Forge, Opera House…**

I woke up with dried up tears on my cheeks. I felt myself moving, I looked down to see I was on top of Lustyshy's back as she and the Night 6 trotted out of the Opera House.

"Look he's wakin' up!" Ripperjack said. I hopped off of Lustyshy's back. We were out of the Opera House and back on the streets of Night Forge.

"You were crying darling, what happened?" Helena asked.

"It was because of Dark, she was crying about som-"I couldn't finish my sentence as I was tackled to the ground. I looked up to see Dark was standing on top of me with sadness in her eyes.

"Najmi…why don't you love me…?" She whispered to me.

"Dark we've been over this, I can't because you're an Alicorn and I'm a Human, and the dark power will consume my body." I said. She glared at me.

"I don't care…**YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE MEEEEE!**" She yelled at me causing the Night 6 to step back in fear. Her mane and tail made out of dark energy got longer and bigger.

"**WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME? EVEN IF YOU FIND A WAY BACK TO YOUR WORLD, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY LOVE NAJMI! I'LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE VOID!" **Dark yelled. Black lightening struck the grounds around me and Dark. I remained silent and looked away. Dark grabbed my head with her hooves forcing me to look at her.

"**LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU NAJMI!" **Dark yelled. The ground started to rumble and all the Nightmare Unicorns came out of the cottages to see us.

"**WELL?**" Dark asked. I remained silent again. Dark's eyes started to glow brighter and her teeth transformed into sharp jagged teeth. Tentacles came out of her coat and swung around violently. Her hooves started to turn into claws and gripped my face. Her body started to distort into a Shadow.

"**ANSWER ME!" **She yelled in a distorted voice and slammed me into the ground with her claws causing me to grunt in pain and the ground beneath me cracked. I had to think of something.

"_Shit, she is pissed. I'm so glad I can remain calm, I have to think of something to get myself out of this…"_

I said mentally.

"**IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHY YOU CAN'T LOVE ME, I WILL TAKE YOUR BODY, MIND, AND SOUL BY FORCE!**" She said in a loud distorted voice. The Nightmare Unicorns smiled and cheered on their Princess. Dark's tentacles started to wrap around my body and I discovered I was being incased in tentacles.

"**I'LL GIVE YOU 5 SECONDS BEFORE YOU WILL BE MINE FOREVER!" **She said in a distorted voice.

"**5!"**

"_Damnit Najmi, come on how can I answer her!"_

"**4!"**

"_Maybe I can think of some type of game…"_

"**3!"**

"_Yeah a game, Outer-Equestria is huge and it can be used as a treasure hunting place."_

"**2!"**

"_Yeah, that will have to hold her off."_

"**1 in a half!" **Dark said in a distorted voice. Her Shadow body touched my body and I could feel my life being drained…I was being consumed…

"STOP DARK! IT'S BECAUSE WE HAVEN'T PLAYED A TREAURE HUNTING GAME! I LOVE Games and after we explore all of Outer-Equestria, I will tell you that I love you after the game!" I yelled. Dark looked at me with interest and released me from her grip.

"Yeah Dark, I mean you never seen all of Outer-Equestria, how about we explore together with your…lover." I said with a smile and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled and she reverted back to normal.

"A Treasure Hunting Game? Oh Najmi, that sounds like fun!" Dark said with excitement. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me deeply on the lips. I had to kiss her back. The Nightmares said 'Awwww' while the Nightstallions groaned in disgust. Dark separated the kiss and looked at the Nightmare Unicorns.

"Return to your cottages now my little Nightmares." Dark said. The Nightmare Unicorns bowed to Dark and trotted away. The Night 6 bowed to her. Penumbra stood up and trotted to Dark.

"Princess Dark! Your powers were amazing!" Penumbra said. Dark smiled at her.

"Ahhh Penumbra, my most faithful student." Dark said nuzzling Penumbra's neck.

"I learned a lot of what I just saw!" She said to Dark.

"Alright my student, but send me a letter at Night Stone, I have to prepare a Map and supplies for our adventure." Dark said with a smile. Dark turned to me.

"I got you a present for you my lover!" Dark said and her horn glowed and a red box with a black bow appeared in front of me on the ground. I picked it up.

"Thank you Dark, what is it?" I asked.

"Hehe, open it after I leave. I'll see you later my little Nightmares, bye and you too my lover." Dark said with a smile and teleported away. Penumbra used her dark energy to summon a scroll and a feather pen and started to write.

"_Dear Princess Dark,_

_Today I learned that you have to take matters into your own hooves and try to get that special somepony that you really care about. Adding force and intimidation really helps and I will use that when I find that special somepony one day, thank you for making Najmi an example._

_Your most faithful student,_

_Penumbra Sparkle."_

She wrote on the scroll and used her dark energy to transport the letter to Night Stone. The Night 6 trotted up to me as I held the present Dark gave me in my hands.

"Darling, are you alright?" Helena asked. I looked at Helena.

"No…I'm terrified of Dark now…" I said.

"_FUCK! Dark was so scary! I must find a way out of here and back to my world."_

I said mentally.

**Author's Note: DAMN! Dark was so badazz in this chapter, she was all desperate and insane XD**


	68. Gift of the Nightmare

**Author's Note: DAMN! My last chapter really had a lot of reviews lol**

**Remember guys, go on my Profile and vote. Here are the results so far:**

**1. Pony Forms, 50% 2 Voters.**

**2. Both choices, 50% 2 Voters.**

**3. Human Forms, 20% 1 Voter.**

**So please go on my Profile and Vote XD**

**Chapter 68: Gift of the Nightmare**

I looked at the present that was in my hands. I shook the present and I felt something…alive in it. Penumbra trotted up to me.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Penumbra asked.

"Yeah I will in a second…I guess Dark finally snapped huh?" I asked. Helena trotted up to me.

"Dark just really loves and cares about you, she just snapped because you show her no affection or love. Why don't you love the poor dear Najmi?" Helena asked me.

"Because, I don't want my girlfriend to be a magical talking Horse and I want to go back to my world." I said. Helena nodded to me.

"_But poor Dark…all she wants is love. However, she really acts like a desperate, clinging, possessive, and controlling Immortal girlfriend. I will talk to her when she comes back."_

I said mentally.

…**Night Stone…**

Dark smiled as she was reading the letter that Penumbra sent her.

"That is nice that my student learned that." She said teleporting the letter away. She trotted back and forth in her throne room pondering.

"_My poor Najmi…I was too hard on him and I hurt him when I slammed him to the ground. I guess I just lost it from seeing Cold and Rusty together, I'll talk to him."_

Dark said mentally. Her horn glowed black.

…**Streets of Night Forge…**

"That's ok Najmi, I understand if you want to go back to your world." Penumbra said. I looked at her.

"Yeah thank you Penumbra I-"I was interrupted as black aura surrounded me and I teleported to another place. I looked around to see I was in the throne room of Night Stone.

"Najmi…" I heard a voice. I looked behind me to see Dark sitting in her ebony throne chair.

"What is it Dark?" I asked. She looked down to the floor.

"I need to talk to you…put down the present I gave you and meet me in my room." Dark said. Her horn glowed black and teleported away. I put down the present on the ground and walked to the room. After 5 minutes of walking through hallways and stairs, I finally reached the room. I opened the door to see Dark was lying Sphinx-style on the bed.

"Hello my lover, come to bed…" Dark said. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it? More sex?" I asked. Dark shook her head no.

"Just lay next to me please?" She asked. I nodded and closed the door behind me. I crawled on to the bed and laid on my belly next to her. She looked at me.

"What is this all about Dark?" I asked. Dark sighed, trying to hold back her sadness.

"My past…I thought I could escape from it in The Rift…but…that's all of what I been thinking of when I was floating around in it. I was alone…cold…and had nopony to talk to when I was trapped in it. Najmi…do you know what it feels like to be alone?" Dark asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Well…whenever I moved to a new High School, I would be a 'Ghost' in the class. Everyone knows each other, but they didn't talk to me. I was alone for a while in till I met some students that liked me and we became friends. I may be liked by some people, but I don't like it when people push away or ignore my friendship." I said.

"You do know what it feels like to be alone, how about your family? Did they love you?" Dark asked.

"Of course they love me; they take care of me, support me, and love me with all their Heart. But…sometimes I feel like a Spoiled Brat. They buy me everything I want and yet I don't give anything back. They said I pay them in the good Grades I get at School but good Grades aren't enough. Good Grades don't pay the bills of the house and I don't get any Money from going to School, sure my mind is payed in knowledge, but how can I still help?" I asked.

"I do not think you're a spoiled brat, you are the nicest creature I ever met and you can help your family by just doing well in School, besides knowledge is key in surviving." Dark said.

"Your right Dark, thank you I needed that." I said smiling. Dark smiled at me and used her Bat Wing to cover my back and pulled me closer to her body. Our bodies were touching.

"I'm happy to cheer you up my lover." Dark said with a smile.

"Hey Dark, about your past…how come you couldn't fight back the ones who were teasing you?" I asked. Dark looked down.

"I was weak…Rocky and Rad were strong. Nopony would be my friend because of my desires…they tormented me because of that. I thought they would kill me for that…but instead, Rocky forced me to mate with him…I couldn't fight back because of Rad…OH NAJMI! I WAS SO ALONE, SCARED AND WEAK!" Dark yelled with tears flowing down her cheeks. I felt sadness build up inside of me.

"H-Hey Dark…c-cheer up…" I said with tears coming down my face. I had those memories of being alone, I hated being alone since I'm a very Social person…

"H-Hold me Najmi." Dark said while crying. I put my arms around her neck and pulled her closer to me. We cuddled against each other; she buried her face into my chest and cried. Her tears wet my Hoodie.

"There, there Dark. Let it all out." I said to her. She held me tight and sobbed.

"It's ok Dark, you have me. I should have shown you more affection then just thinking you're an enemy, I know now that you are not evil, just misunderstood." I said stroking her coat. Her coat felt as soft as a pillow. I used my hands to lift up her face so she could look at me. She looked at me with a sad face, tears poured from her black glowing eyes.

"Don't be sad Dark." I said with a smile. I used my fingers to wipe the tears from beneath her eyes.

"It's just that…I hurt you back there because I snapped…I'm so sorry for hurting you…I swore on my Life I would protect you from danger but…the one who hurt you was…me…" Dark said sadly. I brought my face close to hers.

"That's alright Dark, I'm fine haha. You just really like me." I said. She brought her face more closely to mine. I felt her hot breath in my face.

"I do, no I don't like you. I LOVE you Najmi. We were meant to be together." Dark said pressing her body against mine.

"And I like you as a best friend, you're a very great companion, I'm like Jak and you're like Daxter." I said. Dark looked at me confused.

"Who are Jak and Daxter?" She asked.

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter. The point I'm trying to make is that we are best friends and companions." I said. Dark hugged me harder with her Bat Wing.

"Best friends? Companions? But Najmi, I want to be more than a Companion…" Dark said gently kissing me on my cheek.

"After this Treasure Hunting Game, I will be with you." I said to her. Dark smiled at me.

"Najmi…you make me feel so warm inside my chest." Dark said while blushing. I smiled at her.

"It's what I do baby girl." I said with a smile. Dark smiled and cuddled against me.

"You know Dark, you really are pretty you know that?" I asked. Dark blushed and giggled. We held each other in our arms with Dark's Bat Wing wrapped around me. I used my right hand to put my hand in her mane, her mane was made out of pure dark energy and it weaved around like it was being blown by wind just like Celestia's mane. I put my hand on Dark's black crown, it felt cool to the touch and it looks beautiful on her head. I then put my hand under her chin and looked at her eyes, her eyes faintly glowed black. I put my hand on her back and stroked it; I looked at her Cutie Mark with the Pony Skull and Crossbones.

"_Wow…Dark is so pretty…She may have Dark and Sinister Power but yet, she looks prettier than Celestia. She's like the dark version of Celestia…"_

I said mentally.

"I love you Najmi." Dark said nuzzling my cheek.

"I'll tell you that I love you after the Treasure Hunt, so I like you as a best friend." I said smiling. Dark sighed in frustration.

"Why can't you love me no-"I interrupted her with my finger on her lip.

"Patience…my lover…" I said and removed my finger and kissed her on the lips. Dark was surprised by the kiss and kissed me back. We exchanged saliva to each other's mouth and our tongues wrapped and slithered around each other's. After kissing for 2 minutes we separated the kiss with a strand of saliva coming from our mouths.

"Hehe, ok my lover I will be patient." Dark said giggling.

"Alright, I have to go check something." I said. I tried to crawl from under her Bat Wing but she wrapped me tighter in it.

"Please Najmi…don't leave me yet…hold me tight all night." Dark pleaded. I thought came to my mind.

"Oh really…TICKLE ATTACK!" I yelled pushing Dark on her back and getting on top of her to tickle her belly and neck.

"Hahaha, you like that!" I yelled playfully. Dark laughed really loud.

"HAHAHA OH NAJMI! THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU! YOUR SO FUN HAHAHA!" Dark laughed like crazy as I tickled her. I stopped tickling her and crawled out of bed and stood up on the floor.

"Hey Dark, why was your voice so loud when we were at Night Forge?" I asked. Dark recovered from my tickling and used her dark energy to teleport next to me.

"I was using the _Royal Night Voice_ it's a spell where I use my dark energy to increase the loudness of my voice tenfold." Dark said.

"Oh that's cool, so are you going to use that when you're talking to a crowd?" I asked.

"Yes, I found that it is tradition to use **THIS MUCH VOLUME FOR WHEN SPEAKING TO THE SUBJECTS!**" Dark's voice boomed while wind blew at of her mouth while talking.

"HOLY SHIT MY EARS!" I yelled in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry Najmi. I used a spell on you before I used the _Royal Night Voice _when I was intimidating you at Night Forge so it wouldn't destroy your ears." Dark said.

"That's alright Dark, anyway about the Gift?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Here!" Dark said summoning the Gift. I picked up the Gift.

"Open it!" Dark said excitedly. I ripped open the box and looked inside to see a ball the size of a baseball inside of it; it was made out of dark energy. I picked up the ball, it felt gooey.

"So Dark, what is it?" I asked. Dark smiled.

"Nightmare Armor." She said. All of the sudden, the ball turned into black ooze and consumed my arm; it consumed all my body in a matter of seconds. My body was completely covered with the black ooze except for my head. I felt the ooze harden on my body and I saw something white forming on my chest. I looked down to see Dark's Pony Skull and Crossbones Cutie Mark appeared on my chest, I looked behind to also see it was on my back. I looked at my hands to see that the ooze transformed them into claws.

"_This is strange, I look like Venom from Spiderman, except I have Dark's Cutie Mark on my chest and back and not the Spider Symbiote Picture."_

I said mentally.

"Do you love it?" Dark asked with a smile.

"Damn I love it! It's badazz, it feels so comfortable." I said.

"Here, summon a tentacle." Dark said. I did what she said and a tentacle came out of my back. The tentacle had a snakehead attached to it and it was different from my tentacles. The tentacle had purple glowing cracks on it. The snakehead hissed and whipped around.

"Damn that's fucking awesome! The suit has improved my tentacles!" I said with excitement.

"So this suit is called Nightmare Armor?" I asked.

"Yes, and it has so much to offer you. Here, I'll take you to a place so you can test out the suit." Dark said.

"This is great but I have no helmet." I said.

"Hehe, it's in peaceful stance now. It will give you a helmet when it feels threatened." Dark said.

"Alright awesome, take me to that place." I said using my dark energy to put away the snakehead tentacle.

"With pleasure my lover." Dark said with a smile. Dark's horn glowed and we were both surrounded by black aura. We then teleported to an unknown area in Outer-Equestria.

**Author's Note: What a chapter lol next chapter will be called: "Maximum Fury" :D**


	69. Maximum Fury

**Author's Note: Hey peeps! I created a song for my story!**

**My Little Nightmare,**

**My Little Nightmare**

**AHHHHHH~**

**My Little Nightmare!**

**I used to wonder what Darkness could be~**

**My Little Nightmare!**

**Until you all shared the Darkness with me~**

**Razor Dash: "Endless Wrath!"**

**Dahilia Pie: "Tons of Food!"**

**Helena: "A Blood filled Heart!"**

**Ripperjack: "Death and Strength!"**

**Lustyshy: "Sharing Pleasure…"**

**It's an easy feat.**

**And Witchcraft makes it all complete!**

**My Little Nightmare!**

**To remember all the Darkness we spreeeeeeeead~**

…**..**

**My Little Nightmare: Darkness is Magic**

**Developed by: **_**Najee Porche**_

**Chapter 69: Maximum Fury**

I looked around to see that we were in an Arena.

"Hey Dark, what is this place?" I asked. Dark trotted next to me.

"We are in Night Stone Circle, an Arena that I had my guards build." Dark said. I looked around the Arena to see that it looked a lot like a Roman Coliseum.

"Ok, I love it Dark, so how do I figure out the Nightmare Armor?" I asked. Dark's horn glowed black and a scroll appeared in front of me.

"Now this scroll will tell you the kind of powers you have when you are wearing the suit." Dark said.

"Dark, where did you get this suit anyway?" I asked.

"When I was at my Throne room, I was thinking about giving you Armor. I created the suit with dark energy and a piece of my soul which caused a lot of pain to me." She said.

"Wait a second, so you mean that intense pain I felt when I was at Night For-"

"Yes Najmi, I am sorry that you had to go through the pain." Dark said interrupting me.

"That's alright Dark, but next time give me a warning ok?" I said.

"Yes, I will next time my lover." She said. I opened up the scroll and started to read it.

_**Nightmare Armor: **__Armor created by the dark energy and soul of the Nightmare. To create this Armor, the Nightmare and Host must have an average of a 30% Soul Link connection. The Armor is living and it can move on its own. If the Armor is removed from the Host, it will use another creature's body and track down the Original owner. It's made out of black ooze that covers the said Host's body. It can also hide in the clothing of the Host so it can't be seen. A Cutie Mark of the Nightmare is on the chest and back of it showing that it came from the Nightmare with the Cutie Mark and the color of the suit is the same color of the Nightmare's coat that created it. Here are the abilities the Host gains:_

**Cloak of Shadows: **_the Armor can transform the Host's body into ooze so it can hide or spy on creatures. It can also turn into a shadow and sneak around silently and damage done to the Host is reduced by 90%, however the Host Cannot use spells, Tentacles, or attack while in this state._

_**Tentacles: **__Tentacles are greatly improved. They have purple glowing cracks on them and they can regenerate if they are cut off. They can lift up very heavy objects/Living things and throw them at great distances. The Tentacles also have Snakeheads attached to them. The cracks turn blue when in Frost Presence._

**Regeneration: **_The Armor can heal and repair itself if it feeds off of Spiritual energy of the Host or another creature. Blood also heals it and it can drain the magic or dark energy of enemies and use them against them._

**Defense: **_While wearing the Nightmare Armor, the Host takes 40% Reduced damage from magical and physical attacks while in sunlight. 80% When its night time or when hiding in the shadows. The Host can also use the Anti-Magic spell to make the Host immune to all types of magic, however it only lasts for 20 seconds and it can be cast again after 20 minutes. The Host can also use the Armor to form a Shield with the Cutie Mark on it._

**Evasion: **_The Armor is granted with Super Speed and able to dodge all attacks and spells, however Super Speed can only be used at night time and not in sunlight. _

…_._

**Supernatural Diseases: **_While wearing the Nightmare Armor, the Host has the ability to infect the enemy with diseases to weaken and kill the enemy. The Diseases can only be casted while wearing the Armor, here are the Diseases:_

**Frost Diseases: **

**Shadow Ice: **_Supernatural ice that can only be used when wearing the Armor. The ice is black instead of white and it can cause serious supernatural frost damage to the enemy. The Shadow Ice also causes Shadow Fever, a disease that freezes the Victim's Brain. It lasts for 16 seconds and deals damage every 2 seconds._

**Icy Embrace: **_The black ice traps the enemy in ice, causing the enemy to slip into a powerful Hypothermia. They are trapped in it and they are afflicted with Frost Lich, a disease that freezes and destroys their bones, the longer they stay in the ice cube, the more the pain will increase. Lasts for 5 minutes or in till the victim breaks out of the ice cube._

**Howling Shock: **_Blasts the enemy with frigid wind, causing frost damage and infecting them with Cold Shock, a disease that freezes the skin of the victim and makes the victim take more damage from Frost spells, lasts 5 seconds._

**Shadow Diseases:**

**Obliterate: **_A powerful attack that unleashes a wave of intense dark energy at the victim and infects them with Mind Spike, a disease that corrupts the victim's mind and causes them to take more shadow damage, lasts for 10 seconds _

**Decay: **_Corrupts the ground under the Host in a 30 yard radius. Causing shadow damage every second for 1 second for victims standing on the corrupted ground. The victims are infected with Corruption, a disease that corrupts and destroys the muscle tissue in their legs, lasts for 30 seconds._

**Shadowbolt: **_Sends a ball of dark energy at the victim, causing moderate shadow damage. The victim is infected by Dark Weakness, a disease that reduces the strength of the victim, lasts for 25 seconds._

**Nightmare's Wrath: **_When activated, the Tentacles are able to shoot Shadowbolts at enemies; however the enemies will not be infected with Dark Weakness from the Shadowbolts from the Tentacles, lasts 15 seconds and can be casted again after 1 minute._

…_.._

**3 Stances: **_the Nightmare Armor has 3 stances of how angry it gets at an enemy._

**Peaceful Stance: **_the Armor Is at peace, it doesn't cover the Host's head with the helmet while in this stance. Cannot use spells or attacks in this stance._

**Battle Stance: **_the Armor feels threatened and it covers the Host head with black ooze, forming a helmet._

**Berserker Stance: **_the Armor is enraged and it emits a red aura around it. The helmet gains red glowing eyes and the Host cannot talk in this stance, the Host can only roar, screech and growl._

…_._

**2 Presences: **_the Armor has 2 Presences that the Host can switch to for different benefits of power, only 1 Presence may be active at a time:_

**Shadow Presence: **_Host will emit this black mist around the body. The damage done of Shadow spells is increased by 75% in this Presence and the durability of the Armor is increased by 80%. The damage done of Shadow Diseases is increased by 60%. Damage done of Frost spells and Diseases are reduced by 70%. Tentacles can also infect Victims with the Shadow Diseases. _

**Frost Presence: **_Host will emit this cold white mist around the body. The damage done of Frost spells are increased by 85% in this presence and the durability of the Armor is increased by 15%. The damage done of Frost Diseases is increased by 90%. Damage done of Shadow spells and Diseases are reduced by 60%. Tentacles have blue glowing cracks on them and they can infect victims with diseases, they are also covered with ice to harden and sharpen them._

…_.._

**Optional Power: **_If the Host has tamed a Nether Dragon, then they could use the dark power from the Armor to make the Nether Dragon more powerful. Here are the abilities the Nether Dragon will have:_

**Size: **_Nether Dragon's size will increase tenfold._

**Defense:**_ Scales of the Nether Dragon are really hard._

**Regeneration: **_Nether Dragon can heal itself when it eats flesh or blood._

**Haste: **_Speed of the Nether Dragon is increased greatly._

**Attacks: **

**Nether Rend: **_Claws the enemy, causing Nether and physical damage._

**Shadow Bite: **_Bite the enemy, causing intense pain and weakening their muscles._

**Nether Sting: **_the Nether Dragon stabs the enemy with its tail, infecting the enemy with Supernatural Venom that will kill the victim._

**Bestial Wrath: **_Goes into rage and destroys every living thing it sees and hears. The Host has no control over the Nether Dragon in this state._

**Master's Horn:** _A small horn that the Host blows to break the Nether Dragon out of Bestial Wrath._

**Transformation: **_To make the Nether Dragon turn into a powerful Nether Drake, the Host must shoot the Nether Dragon with dark energy and say "Maximum (Insert Nether Dragon name)" to make them transform._

…

**Warning:**_Wearing the Nightmare Armor might corrupt the Host with power and make the Host aggressive and sinister. If this happens, remove the Armor from the Host and don't make the Host put on the Armor for 3 days._

I finally finished reading the long ass scroll.

"Damn Dark! That's like a Death Knight + Spawn + Venom + "The Darkness"= this fucking Armor!" I yelled with excitement. Dark giggled at me.

"I'm glad you like it, here summon Fury." Dark said. I nodded and took off my dragon ring and threw it on the ground. The ring was surrounded by black aura and transformed into Fury. Fury bowed to me.

"My master." He said to me. He then turned around to look at Dark.

"My mistress." He said to Dark while bowing to her. Dark smiled.

"Rise my pet; you are going to get more powerful." Dark said. Fury rose up.

"Yes my mistress, I see and hear inside of master." Fury said.

"Good, now Najmi, I am going to summon some Sprawls so you can test out the Nightmare Armor." Dark said. I nodded and her horn glowed black and suddenly 1 Sprawl appeared in front of me, it growled and snarled at me. Dark and Fury flew up on the Coliseum seats to watch me.

"_Alright, now to go in Battle Stance."_

I said mentally.

"**Battle Stance." **I said out loud. The black ooze from the Armor started to cover my face and I closed my eyes. I felt the ooze completely consume my face. I opened my eyes to see that the Armor put white marks where my eyes are so I could see through the black ooze.

"I'm getting a really strong Venom vibe." I said out loud.

"_Now that I'm In Battle Stance let me chose a Presence, hmmmm…I'll go with Shadow Presence."_

I said mentally.

"**Shadow Presence."** I said. All of a sudden, black mist appeared around my body. The Sprawl noticed me and ran towards me roaring. I smiled and pointed my hand at it.

"**Shadowbolt." **I said and a ball made out of dark energy flew out of my hand and struck the Sprawl exploding it to pieces. I smiled.

"Damn, I'm going to love this Armor." I said. Dark summoned another Sprawl that roared at me. I smiled and a Tentacle with the snakehead came out and grabbed the Sprawl by the throat. I decided to inflict it with a Shadow Disease.

"**Obliterate." **I said. A black pulse went through the Tentacle and hit the Sprawl. The Sprawl starts to move around like crazy but the Tentacle held it in place. I looked at the Sprawl to see that black aura was around it as it moved around. I smiled.

"_Must be the Mind Spike happening to it haha."_

I said chuckling mentally. I shot another Shadowbolt at the Sprawl destroying it. I decided to switch to the other Presence.

"**Frost Presence." **I said and the black mist around my body vanished. White mist surrounded my body and I felt really cold. Every time I exhaled I saw my breath like as if I was in Snow. I looked at my Tentacle to see that it had blue glowing cracks on it instead of purple and it was covered with ice.

"This is really getting badass!" I said excitedly. Dark smiled and summoned 2 Sprawls for me to kill. I pointed my left hand at the Sprawl.

"**Howling Blast." **I said. Wind blew out of my hand and hit the Sprawl, it was infected with Cold Shock and its skin was frozen while it yelled in pain. I laughed at it and my Tentacle stabbed it in its chest and busted through its eye killing it. Blood squirted out of the Sprawl's dead body. I looked at the other Sprawl and pointed my right hand.

"**Icy Embrace." **I said and the Sprawl was trapped in a case of ice. I used my frost magic to speed up the time; the Sprawl's body began to fall apart from the Supernatural ice in the ice cube. I decided I tested my powers out enough and got rid of the Frost Presence; the white mist vanished from my body and the Nightmare Armor peeled off my body and went inside my right pants pocket. Dark and Fury flew down.

"Great powers Master." Fury said. I looked at him.

"Yeah there awesome, let's try that Nether Dragon transformation spell." I said. Fury nodded. I pointed my right hand at Fury and shot a blast of dark energy at him.

"**MAXIMUM FURY!" **I yelled but it wasn't a regular yell. I just did the _Royal Night Voice _Like Dark. Fury's eyes started to glow red, he became bigger and his teeth, claws, and frills got longer and sharper. After the 10 second transformation, Fury was now the size of a School Bus and no longer Rhino sized. He was as long as 12 yards.

"How do I look Master?" Fury asked me. Fury's voice was deeper and raspy.

"Awesome dude, you look so badass!" I said. A scroll appeared in front of Dark and she used her dark energy to open it and read it. Dark then looked at us.

"Najmi, I just got a letter from my most faithful student Penumbra and she told me the Carriage is ready for the Treasure Hunt, time to go my lover." She said to me. Dark pointed her horn at Fury and drained the dark energy out of Fury, making him turn back into his Rhino size.

"Alright let's go." I said. Dark nodded and her horn glowed and teleported us to the gates of Night Forge. I looked around to see the Night 6 by the Carriage. I looked at the Carriage to see that it had 2 other Carriages connected with the 1st one. I walked over to Penumbra.

"Hey Penumbra, why are there 2 Carriages connected to the 1st one? Shouldn't we only use one?" I asked.

"The 3rd Carriage is where you and Dark will be sleeping in, the 2nd is where I and the Night 6 will be staying in and the 1st is where we will put the Treasure we find in it." Penumbra said.

"Ok I understand, if you need me, I'll be taking a nap." I said walking towards the 3rd Carriage. The Carriages were all black. I climbed in and pulled the black curtains over the window to get privacy. I heard the Night 6 climb in the 2nd Carriage and Dark and Fury climb in the 1st Carriage. After 7 seconds, the Carriage starts to move. I lie down on the soft seats and close my eyes, resting up for the big adventure I was about to have…

…**1****st**** Carriage…**

Fury was the one pulling all 3 of the Carriages. Dark was sitting on the stand above Fury.

"You know Fury, Najmi opened up his life to me when we were cuddling." Dark said to him.

"Yes mistress, it appears that Najmi has warmed up to you." Fury said.

"Yeah…what did I do to make him warm up to me?" Dark asked.

"You didn't force yourself on him and he saw the sorrow in your eyes at Night Forge. He felt sorry for you and wanted to comfort you." Fury said.

"Yes…I guess when I was a Unicorn; I was just lusting after his body because I was really happy to find a lover and host." Dark said sadly with her ears going down.

"That's ok mistress, you just really cared about him. I think if you have more romantic moments with Najmi…he will fall for you." Fury said.

"Yeah your right Fury…yes, make him come to me. Oh! I really have to comb my mane and look good for him!" Dark said with a dramatic tone. Fury chuckled.

"Mistress, you look beautiful already. You rule the night far better than Nightmare Moon." Fury said. Dark's ears perked up.

"Yes I am Fury, I am far stronger and better and prettier then that traitor Nightmare Moon, anyway I'm going to sleep with Najmi." Dark said teleporting to the 3rd Carriage. Fury sighed.

"_My Master Najmi, please don't wear that Nightmare Armor a lot, it will corrupt you and turn you into a Villain if you wear it a lot."_

Fury said mentally as he pulled the Carriages deeper in Nightbane Glades.

…**3****rd**** Carriage…**

Dark laid down Sphinx-style on the seat and wrapped her bat wing around Najmi's belly as he slept. Dark rested her head next to his head.

"And so begins our adventure." Dark whispered in Najmi's ear. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep with Najmi as the Carriages rolled through the night…

**Author's Note: Ending Credits of chapter:**

**My Little Nightmare!**

***Drum beats***

**My Little Nightmare!**

***Guitar***

**My Little Nightmare!**

**Darkness! ~**

…**..**

**Porche**

**Studies**

**Next Chapter/Episode: Meeting the Princess.**


	70. Nightmare's Melody

**Author's Note: Hey guys here is another Poll, this one is important check it out:**

_Najmi has to decide whether to be on Dark's side with the Night 6 or be with Celestia and the Mane 6 or he can be Neutral and is neither a Hero or Villain?  
_**  
**_**Poll Choices:  
**__  
1. Villain= Dark and the Night 6. Take their side and assist them in overthrowing Celestia._

2. Hero= Celestia and the Mane 6. Reject the Nightmare Powers, gain Light Powers and help them get rid of Dark and the Night 6.

3. Neutral= Makes decisions on the type of situation and is neither a Hero nor Villain and does good and bad things depending on the situation. 

**Now go to my profile and vote for which one is best!**

**Chapter 70: Nightmare's Melody **

I slowly open my eyes to see I wasn't in the Carriage anymore, I discovered I was sitting in an ebony throne chair. I looked to my left to see Dark sitting in her throne chair. Dark was staring at me.

"I'm glad you are awake." Dark said with a smile. I gave her a confused look.

"Why are we back at Night Stone? I thought we were going on the Treasure Hunting thing?" I asked.

"I realized that I didn't get somepony who was going to take care of Night Forge while we are on our adventure, we are staying here in till we find somepony." Dark said.

"Oh, alright that's cool." I said.

"Do you like your throne chair?" Dark asked with a smile.

"Yeah it was great." I said. Dark stood up from her throne chair.

"Najmi I have something to tell you something…" Dark said trotting next to me.

"What is it Dark?" I asked.

"It's about Nigh-"

"NAJMI, DARLING!" I heard Helena's voice cut off Dark's sentence. I looked over to see Helena trotting towards us.

"What is it my little Vampire?" Dark asked Helena.

"I made some new clothes for Najmi." Helena said. She levitated a chest next to me.

"Go ahead! Open it dear, it will look divine on you!" Helena said with excitement. I nodded and I opened up the chest. I looked inside to see a black leather jacket, and black jeans.

"Oh new clothes, I love them Helena, I'll look like a damn Biker wearing all this!" I said with a smile.

"That's not all dear." Helena said and levitated a black belt, Chain, and a white T-shirt.

"Damn, now I will look like a real Biker wearing those." I said.

"I'm glad you like them! Here put it on." Helena said. I took off my Hoodie, shirt, pants and shoes. I was only in my underwear and socks. Dark licked her lips at my naked body. I took the white T-shirt Helena gave me and put it on. I grabbed the black jeans and slipped into them, it felt really comfortable. I then took off my Dog Tag and put it in my pocket; I grabbed the Silver Chain and put it around my neck, the Silver Chain had Dark's Cutie Mark hanging from it. It hung down to my upper chest. I grabbed the black leather jacket and turned it over to see that Dark's Cutie Mark was on the back of the black leather jacket.

"Like it? I put the Princess's Cutie Mark on it because she is your lover." Helena said.

"Yeah I think its badazz." I said. I put on the black leather biker jacket and it felt a little cold. I didn't zip it up. Dark trotted around me in a circle to examine me.

"Yes Helena…I love the new clothes you made for my lover." Dark said smiling.

"Thank you Princess Dark." Helena said smiling. I looked at my feet.

"Umm excuse me, but what about my shoes?" I asked. Dark smirked.

"I'm on it." Dark said and shot a blast of dark energy from her horn at my red Nikes that were lying on the ground. My red Nikes turned black.

"There, how do you like your shoes now?" Dark asked. I smiled.

"I love them!" I said and slipped into my new black Nikes.

"Darling, Ripperjack has a surprise for you, come at her Barn." Helena said.

"Wait, I was about to tell Najmi something but you interrupted us." Dark said with a stern voice. Helena put her ears down in fear.

"Pardon me your highness." She said moving away from Dark. Dark rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"Now…when I was in your mind as you slept, I found that you really love music." Dark said.

"Wait a second, you were in my mind?" I asked.

"Yes, we have become more bonded because of the romantic moment we were having in the room." Dark said with a smile.

"So you can read my mind now?" I asked. Dark shook her head yes.

"**SON OF A BITCH!**" I yelled in the _Royal Night Voice _with wind blowing out of my mouththat shook the whole throne room.

"Hehe, its ok my lover." Dark said. I sighed.

"Fine…oh crap my belt." I said forgetting to put on the belt. I picked up the black belt and it had a belt buckle on it. The belt buckle was Dark's Cutie Mark. I slipped it around my waist and the belt buckle of Dark's Cutie Mark was in the middle of my waist. I now looked like a full blown Biker. Helena trotted forward.

"I enchanted the clothing with dark energy darling, you will have the ability to switch back to your previous clothing and the dark energy will protect it from getting ripped or getting dirty." Helena said.

"Alright, let me see…" I said. I thought of my Hoodie and the black leather jacket transformed into the Hoodie that I just took off.

"Awesome! Now this is really badazz!" I said with excitement. I thought of the black leather jacket and my Hoodie morphed back into the jacket. The black leather jacket I was wearing had 2 small pockets on each side of the chest and it had a zipper in the middle of it so I can close up the jacket to keep me warm. It also had 2 small pockets on the bottom of it like a Hoodie so I could put my hands in the pockets to keep them warm.

"So Dark, you were saying something?" I asked.

"Well…I was in your mind and found out you really love music, so I was thinking about singing together." Dark said.

"Hmmm…what do you want to sing about?" I asked Dark.

"I want to sing the song called "This is Night Forge" it was a song that we would sing at the Shadow Parade." Dark said.

"Sure that sounds like fun." I said. Dark smiled and make a SQUEE sound.

"Thank you!" Dark said hugging me tight.

"You don't know how much this means to me…nopony would sing the song with me at Shadow School." Dark said letting me go.

"Yeah your welcome Dark." I said.

"I'll summon the Night 6 so we can sing it." Dark said. Her horn glowed black and a flash of black light shined in front of us. The Night 6 was in front of us.

"Yes Princess Dark?" Penumbra said. Dark turned to her.

"We are going to sing "This is Night Forge" my little Nightmares, now follow me to the highest point of Night Stone." Dark said trotting up stairs on the other side of the throne room.

"Oh Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" Dahilia Pie said trotting up stairs. The Night 6 followed Dark. After 4 minutes of climbing the stairs, we reached the highest balcony on Night Stone. I looked down the balcony to see that the Nightmares at Night Forge looked like Ants.

"Damn, we are high up." I said.

"Yes, now we shall sing, here is a letter so you can sing with us." Dark said levitating a letter to me. I grabbed the letter with my right hand. I looked up to the sky; black clouds swirled around the tip of Night Stone. I looked at the Moon, the Moon was red and it shined some red light upon the land.

"You know…this may be a hellish Equestria, but the Moon still looks pretty." I said. Dark grinned.

"Ok, let's start everypony!" Dark said with excitement.

**Dark: **_"Colts and fillies of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?"_

**Night 6: **_"Come with us and you will seeeee, in our town of Nightmares."_

**All: **_"This is Night Forge; this is Night Forge monsters scream at the dead of night."_

**All: **_"This is Night Forge, everypony make a scene. Bond and consume in till the Host dies of pain."_

**Lustyshy and Helena: **_"It's our town, everypony scream. In this town of Nightmares…"_

**Penumbra: **_"I am the one hiding in your dreams, observing you and cutting you open."_

**Ripperjack: **_"Ah am the one hidin' in yer Garden, corrupting yer Apples and cuttin' yer heads!"_

**Razor Dash: **_"I am the one watching you from afar, sinking my teeth and clawing your flesh!"_

**All: **_"This is Night Forge; this is Night Forge, Night Forge, Night Forge, Night Forge, Night Forge!"_

**Helena: **_"In this town we call home, everypony hails to the Nightmare song."_

**Najmi: **_"In this town, don't we love it now? Everypony's waiting for the next surprise!"_

**Night 6: **_"Round that corner hiding in the darkness. Something's waiting to pounce, and how you'll __**SCREAM!**__"_

**Razor Dash: **_"This is Night Forge!"_

**Helena: **_"Red n black."_

**Lustyshy: **_"And slimily blue…"_

**Razor Dash: **_"Aren't you scared?"_

**Lustyshy and Helena: **_"Well that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the darkness in the dead of night."_

**All: **_"Everypony __**SCREAM! **__Everypony __**SCREAM! **__In our town of Nightmares…"_

**Lustyshy: **_"I am the Nightmare who gives pleasure…fall into the pits of Lust with me…"_

**Dahilia Pie: **_"I am the one eating all your food! Keep me full and I won't eat you!"_

**Helena: **_"I am the Vampire who stalks you at night, sinking my fangs and sucking your blood."_

**All: **_"This is Night Forge; this is Night Forge, Night Forge, Night Forge, Night Forge, Night Forge!"_

**Penumbra and Ripperjack: **_"Dead Apples everywhere. Life's no fun without a Host."_

**Najmi: **_"That's my job, but the pain is harsh in our town of Nightmares."_

**Najmi: **_"In this town, don't we love it now? Everypony's waiting for the next surprise!"_

**Night 6: **_"Princess Dark might catch you in the back and scream like a Banshee. Make you jump out of your coat."_

**Dark and the Night 6: **_"This is Night Forge, everypony scream! Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?"_

**Night 6: **_"Our ruler Najmi is the Lord of Nightmares with Dark. Everypony hail to the Nightmare Lord now!"_

**All: **_"This is Night Forge; this is Night Forge, Night Forge, Night Forge, Night Forge, Night Forge!"_

**Lustyshy and Helena: **_"In this town we call home, everypony hail to the Nightmare song."_

**All: **_"La, La, La, La-La-La, La, La, La, La-La-La, La, La, La, La-La-La, La, La, La!"_

**All" **_"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

We stopped singing.

"Got damn, that was so awesome." I said. Dark smiled.

"I made a lot of changes to it, so we could sing it." Dark said.

"Mowie Nowie that was so fun!" Dahilia said bouncing up and down.

"I say, I'm not really a singer but that was really divine darlings." Helena said.

"Yes…I and Helena's voices were beautiful…" Lustyshy said.

"Why thank you dear." Helena said with a smile.

"Ah ain't one for singin' but ah got ta admit, ah did pretty well." Ripperjack said.

"I've been studying how to sing lately, and it really payed off." Penumbra said.

"Yeah whatever, I'm a fighter not a singer." Razor Dash said puffing out her chest. Dark giggled at them.

"I'm glad we did it." Dark said. Ripperjack trotted up to me.

"Ah got to show ya somethin' Nightmare Lord Najmi." Ripper said.

"Nightmare Lord? Great, I'm going to be called that now…" I said with dismay.

"Yes, can ya please come ta mah farm?" She asked.

"Alright Ripper, I will." I said to her. She smiled and her horn glowed red through her black cowboy hat and she teleported away. The Night 6 teleported back to their cottages, leaving me alone with Dark. Dark turned to me.

"That was so much fun, let's do it again some other time." Dark said with a smile.

"Yeah it was, anyway I got to go see Ripper, I'll see you later Dark." I said.

"I'll see you later my lover, I need to find somepony who will look after this town." Dark said walking down the stairs. I decided to wait a minute, admiring the view of everything. I looked up at the red Moon…it was beautiful.

"Wow, the red Moon is awesome…I always did love the Moon." I said out loud. I felt the cold refreshing wind hit my face, it felt well. After 2 minutes of staring at the red Moon, I stopped.

"Time to see what Ripper wants to show me." I said. My right hand glowed black and I snapped my fingers, teleporting to Ripperjack's farm.

**Author's Note: Now that was some really good singing! This was a parody of "**_**This is Halloween**_**" from the badazz movie by Tim Burton called "**_**The Nightmare Before Christmas"**_


	71. Nightmourn

**Author's Note: I wonder what Ripperjack has to show Najmi lol**

**If you're all wondering why I didn't put Nightmare Earth and Pegasi Ponies, it's because Unicorns are the most magical race of Ponies.**

**This is why there are only Nightmare Unicorns and no Nightmare Earth and Pegasi Ponies.**

**This really fits them since they have Nightmare/Dark/Shadow Powers and Earth and Pegasi Ponies aren't that magical.**

**Chapter 71: Nightmourn**

I teleported by the Farm house. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. I heard hoof steps and Big Grey opened the door.

"Why howdy there Nightmare Lord Najmi." Big Grey said bowing to me. I frowned.

"Just call me Najmi man, none of that royal bullshit." I said. Big Grey stood up.

"Why? After all, ya are the Lord of Nightmares." Big Grey said.

"Fine, anyway Ripperjack had something to show me." I said.

"Sure come in!" Big Grey said. I walked inside the Farm house. Ripperjack trotted down stairs.

"There ya are Nightmare Lord! Ah have ta show ya something." Ripperjack said.

"Alright what is it?" I asked. Ripper trotted towards me.

"Can ah see yer sword?" Ripper asked. I summoned my dark energy sword. Ripperjack looked at it.

"Ah got a better sword then that ol' junk ya used ta cut mah head off." Ripper said.

"Oh really? Then what do you have?" I asked.

"Come ta mah Barn." Ripperjack said. I nodded and I followed her out of the Farm house towards the Barn.

…**Night Stone…**

Dark trotted around her throne room thinking.

"_Hmmmm, who should I choose to look after Night Forge?"_

Dark said mentally.

"_Well, find someone Dark, I'm getting bored."_

"_Najmi? You can hear what I'm thinking?"_

"_Yeah, it seems since that you could read my mind, I can also read yours."_

"_Oh hehe, we are becoming more bonded, I'm so happy!"_

"_Great…now every time I think of something, you will hear me..."_

"_Don't be down about it my lover, we are growing closer!"_

"_Yeah whatever Dark anyway, Ripper told me she has a powerful sword to show me."_

"_Oh really? I can't wait to see it!"_

"Umm…Princess Dark…?" A voice said interrupting Najmi and Dark's mental conversation. Dark turned to see Lustyshy hiding in her mane.

"I really…enjoyed the singing Princess Dark…can we do…another song…?" Lustyshy asked shyly. Dark put a hoof to her chin.

"You know what little Nightmare; I found a song in Najmi's head that really fits me and you." Dark said.

"How does…it fit us Princess Dark…?" She asked.

"You know how I've been lusting after Najmi's body and you've been lusting after the foal makers of Nightstallions?" Dark said.

"Yes…" She said.

"Well this song is all about us being naughty and lusty hehe." Dark said.

"Ok…that sounds fun…" Lustyshy said. Dark's horn glowed black and a letter appeared in front of her.

"Come here Lusty, we are going to sing." Dark said with a smile. Lustyshy trotted next to Dark.

"Ok, here we go!" Dark said with excitement.

"Wait, I also learned a new word in Najmi's mind, the word is called "Sexy" it means when something looks erotic and cute." Dark said.

"I like that word…" Lustyshy said while licking her lips.

"Ok, let's begin!" Dark said.

**Both: **_"I pick all my dresses to be a little to…sexy"_

**Both: **_"Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit…naughty."_

**Both: **_"When I'm out with my girls, I always am a little filthy."_

**Both: **_"Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, filthy me."_

**Lustyshy: **_"I'm the kind of Nightmare that Nightmares don't like. I'm the kind that Nightstallions fantasize."_

**Lustyshy: **_"I'm the kind that your mother and father were afraid you'd turn out to be like."_

**Lustyshy: **_"I may seem unapproachable, but that's only to the Nightstallions who don't have the right to approach or Stamina to keep me going in the bedroom."_

**Dark: **_"Nightstallions think it's intimidating when a Nightmare is fine with mating a lot. I'm a naughty Nightmare Alicorn, while the ones staying home and being innocent."_

**Both: **_"I pick all my dresses to be a little to…sexy"_

**Both: **_"Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit…naughty."_

**Both: **_"When I'm out with my girls, I always am a little filthy."_

**Both: **_"Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, filthy me."_

**Lustyshy: **_"My mouth never takes a holiday, I always drink foal juice. I was always the filly in Shadow School who turned up to each class about an hour late because of mating."_

**Lustyshy: **_"And when it came to the Nightstallions I'd lay. I'd always pick the ones who won't put me in their Herd."_

**Dark: **_"Nightstallions think it's intimidating when a Nightmare is fine with mating a lot. I'm a naughty Nightmare Alicorn, while the ones staying home and being innocent."_

**Both: **_"I pick all my dresses to be a little to…sexy"_

**Both: **_"Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit…naughty."_

**Both: **_"When I'm out with my girls, I always am a little filthy."_

**Both: **_"Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, filthy me."_

**Dark: **_"Sexy, sexy, sexy."_

**Lustyshy: **_"Naughty, naughty, naughty."_

**Both: **_"Filthy, filthy, filthy meeee."_

**Dark: **_"Sexy, sexy, sexy."_

**Lustyshy: **_"Naughty, naughty, naughty."_

**Both: **_"Filthy, filthy, filthy meeee."_

**Dark: **_"Nightstallions think it's intimidating when a Nightmare is fine with mating a lot. I'm a naughty Nightmare Alicorn, while the ones staying home and being innocent."_

**Both: **_"I pick all my dresses to be a little to…sexy"_

**Both: **_"Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit…naughty."_

**Both: **_"When I'm out with my girls, I always am a little filthy."_

**Both: **_"Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, filthy me."_

**Both: **_"I like my mane to be a bit…alluring. Unlike all of my Nightstallions, I like them hard and strong in the bed."_

**Both: **_"I love all my nights to end a little bit…nasty. Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, filthy me."_

**Both: **_"I pick my dresses to be a little to…sexy."_

**Both: **_"Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit…naughty."_

**Both: **_"When I'm out with my girls, I always am a little filthy. Can't change, sexy, naughty, filthy me!"_

Dark and Lustyshy stopped singing.

"That was beautiful Princess Dark…" Lustyshy said.

"Yes it was my little Nightmare." Dark said. A Nightstallion guard trotted into the throne room with wide eyes.

"T-That…was so…good…." He said with awe. Dark glared at him.

"**YOU DARE COME TO ME WITH YOUR FOAL MAKER OUT!?" **Dark yelled in the _Royal Night Voice_. The Nightstallion guard looked down to see his member was pulsating and fully erect.

"I apologize my lad-"

"**NO! AS PUNISHMENT FOR COMING INTO MY THRONE LIKE THAT, YOU WILL UNDER GO HARSH PAIN!" **Dark's voice boomed. Dark's horn glowed black and surrounded the Nightstallion guard and picked him up in the air.

"P-Please Princess Ahhh!" He yelled in pain as Dark's black aura started to crush his body.

"Wait Princess…I can take care of him for you…" Lustyshy said. Dark put her right hoof to her chin.

"Fine…but make him suffer." Dark said. She dropped the Nightstallion guard on the ground.

"P-Princess…the Nightmistress said that she will take care of everything." He said shakily standing up on his hooves.

"Hmmm, the Nightmistress…yes she is perfect." Dark said. Lustyshy teleported next to the guard.

"Hehe…I will take care of you at my cottage hehe…" Lustyshy said with a devious smile.

"What ar-"Lustyshy interrupted him with her hoof on his mouth, Lustyshy's horn glowed dark blue and they teleported away. Dark smiled.

"Yes…she will take care of things, let me go see her." Dark said. Her horn glowed black and she teleported away.

…**Ripperjack's Barn…**

I walked into the Barn with Ripperjack.

"Wait here." Ripper said and vanished in the darkness of the Barn. After 2 minutes, Ripperjack was holding a Sheath in her mouth. She dropped it on the ground; the Sheath was surrounded by black purple aura and floated in front of me.

"This here sword is called _**Nightmourn**_, it's a sword created from the reaches of the Void. It is made out of Nether Iron, the most hardest and durable metal ever in Outer-Equestria." Ripper said.

"Wow…" I said grabbing the Sheath. I pulled the sword out of the Sheath and the sword had a silver blade and dark purple aura emitted around it. It had Dark's Cutie Mark engraved on the bottom of the sword.

"And the sword has 5 special abilities." Ripper said.

"Really? What are the 5 special abilities?" I asked. Ripperjack used her dark energy to levitate a scroll to me.

"Read it, it will explain everything this bad boy can do." Ripper said. I grabbed the scroll and opened it, I began reading it.

_**Stats of Nightmourn:**_

**Damage:**

_+10% Damage to Creatures during night time._

_-10% Damage to creatures during day time._

**Abilities:**

_**Sinister Slash:**__ A regular slash that deals weapon damage, plus shadow damage. Gains 1 charge of Nightmare Power. (Weak Attack) +10% Damage at night time. -10% Damage during day time. You have to wait 4 seconds to use the attack again._

_**Fel Stab:**__ A stab that inflicts moderate nether damage to the victim. (Moderate Attack) _Gains 2 charges of Nightmare Power. +30% Damage at night time. -30% Damage during day time. You have to wait 10 seconds to use the attack again.

**Nightmare Strike: **_A strike that deals intense nether/shadow damage to the victim and causes internal damage to the victim. Must use 10 Charges to use this ability. You have to wait 16 seconds to use the attack again. (Critical Attack) +15% Damage at night time. -15% Damage during day time._

_**Nightmare Coil:**_ _A powerful attack that unleashes a dark purple beam from the sword and causes intense damage. Each Nightmare Power increases the damage of it. It cannot be used in sunlight and the ability can only be done when the sword is glowing dark purple, this power can only be used with at least 5 charges of Nightmare Power. You have to wait 55 seconds to use this attack again:_

_5 Charges: +20% Damage._

_10 Charges: +40% Damage._

_15 Charges: +60% Damage._

_20 Charges: +80% Damage._

_25 Charges: +100 % Damage. Warning, this is a very dangerous level. If this much charge is used, the sword will be forever attached to the wielders grasper._

**Chance on Hit: **_Your attacks have a 10% chance to activate Shadow Nova, a dark purple explosion that deals damage to enemies in an 8 yard radius. 20% increased chance when its night time._

I finished reading it.

"Damn this is so cool! You know what, I don't need the Nightmare Armor here." I said digging in my pocket. The Nightmare Armor transformed into a small black rock, I gave it to Ripper.

"Glad ya'll like it! Want ta keep the Sheath?" She asked.

"No thanks, I want to have this sword on my back, that way I'll look like those badasses from Bleach." I said smiling. Ripper looked at me confused.

"I'll tell you later Ripper." I said. I took the sword, the sword had a chain on it, I wrapped it around my shoulder and my sword was on my back.

"_My lover, we are ready to go now, I found somepony."_

"_Who did you find Dark?"_

"_I found Nightmistress; she will take care of things."_

"_Ok, that's awesome Dark._"

"Yes, we have the Carriages all ready; I'm summoning you and the Night 6 right now."

"Alright, finally damn."

All of a sudden, black aura surrounded me and Ripperjack and we were teleported to the gates of Night Forge. Dark and the Night 6 were standing next to the Carriages.

"That…Nightstallion guard was yummy…" Lustyshy said licking her lips. Ripper gave Dark the black rock.

"Nightmare Lord said he doesn't need the Nightmare Armor." Ripper said. Dark looked at me.

"I love your dark purple glowing eyes." Dark said with a smile. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. Helena summoned a mirror.

"Look at yourself darling." Helena said using her dark energy to hold up a mirror. I looked in the mirror to see that my eyes were glowing dark purple.

"Nice, it looks awesome." I said. Dark teleported the black rock to Night Stone. Dark and the Night 6 then got into the Carriages. I sat in the 3rd Carriage with Dark. Fury started to pull the 3 Carriages. The Nightmare Unicorns were all at the gates of Night Forge.

"See you later Princess!"

"May the Nightmare be with you!"

"Let darkness guide you!"

"Do it for us!"

The Nightmare Unicorns cheered on Dark as we were rolling deeper in Nightbane Glades.

"Now begins a crazy ass adventure." I said. Dark nuzzled my chest.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Dark said. She wrapped her Bat Wing around me.

"Yeah, I wonder what the others are doing…" I said trailing off.

…**Night Stone…**

Wind trotted down the hallways of Night Forge upset.

"Why can't Dark be with me!" Wind complained as he trotted in Dark's throne room.

"Great…I can't see her…she's on an adventure with that Human scum!" Wind yelled. Wind trotted up to Dark's throne chair.

"Oh Princess…" He said looking at her throne chair. I looked to his right to see a black rock lying on a small table close to her throne chair. Wind trotted up to it.

"Hmmmm, a black rock?" He said looking at it. All of a sudden, the black rock turned into black ooze and jumped on Wind.

"AHHH!" He yelled as the black ooze consumed his body. Wind looked at himself.

"Nightmare Armor? This is amazing!" He said with a smile.

"I can feel the power and darkness in me haha." He made an evil chuckle. Thorn trotted in.

"Wind, what are you doing?" He asked. Wind turned to Thorn with an evil smile.

"There is no Wind…now there is only…**PESTILENCE!**" He yelled with a distorted voice. Thorn looked at him confused.

"You're wearing Nightmare Armor aren't you?" He asked him.

"**Yes! Now that I have great power, I can get Dark!**" He said with a distorted voice. Thorn smiled.

"Yes Wind! We can finally kill that Human scum!" Thorn said with an evil smirk.

"**Enjoy yourself Najmi the Human, we will stalk you on your adventure. I will kill you and take Princess Dark as my bride! MUAHAHAHAHA!" **Pestilence said laughing evilly.

"Yes we will, we will kill him haha!" Thorn laughed evilly. They then teleported away, stalking Dark, Najmi, Fury, and the Night 6.

**Author's Note: Oh damn! Looks like we got ourselves a Villain XD and I would like to thank Crimson Banner for giving me tips of Stats, thanks bro and the song was a parody of "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" By: Tata Young.**


	72. Voltage 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I got some bad news. I go back to High school this coming Weds 8/15/12 which is tomorrow. Which means I won't be on the Computer on the weekdays, I will only be on the weekends. Updates to my story are severely slowed because of this. Enjoy this short and sweet chapter.**

**Chapter 72: Voltage 3**

…**Canterlot…**

"Damn, we finally made it." Electro said trotting off of the Train.

"Yes, welcome to Canterlot!" Thunder said. Electro looked around at the fancy cottages and ponies.

"Strange…if I'm a butt ass naked Pony, then why are those Ponies wearing clothes?" Electro asked Thunder.

"You'll get used to it, come on Lightening." Electro said.

"Ok, I'm getting off." Lightening said trotting off of the train.

"So where is this Celestia?" Electro asked.

"She is at her Tower, we need to find a Royal guard, come on!" Thunder said trotting away. Electro and Lightening nodded and followed Thunder. A light bulb appeared on top of Electro's head.

"Hey dudes, I just thought of something boss." Electro said.

"What is it man?" Thunder asked.

"Wait Electro before you say whatever you were about to say, I have a confession to make." Lightening said. Electro and Thunder turned to him.

"What's your confession?" Electro asked.

"Well…I'm actually a Human that got turned into a Pony, my real name is Hector and I'm from Mexico." Lightening said.

"Me Ho!" Thunder said. Lightening chuckled.

"Haha yeah, that means 'My Boy' in Spanish anyway, I can switch between a Pony and Human." Lightening said.

"At least you can turn back, I'm a butt ass naked Pony." Electro said.

"Yeah I can. So I've been living in Ponyville for a week or so and I've been hearing these rumors about 2 Humans." Lightening said.

"Oh you're talking about Najmi and Mat aren't you?" Thunder asked.

"Yes I am where are they anyway?" Lightening asked.

"I have no idea dude." Thunder said.

"Wait…you mean that black guy that was covered in a black aura and talked like a Demon was Najmi?" Electro said.

"Yeah that was him and wait…he talked like a Demon? Where were you when this happened?" Thunder asked.

"I don't know man, I was in a dark and evil looking place and I fell to the ground. He summoned a portal and threw me in." Electro said.

"Oh ok, I wonder where he was." Thunder said.

"Haha, I'm Black just like Najmi, Lightening is Mexican, what about you dude?" Electro asked.

"I'm White dude haha." Thunder said laughing.

"Wait, we forgot about the other Human Mat." Lightening said.

"He's White just like me bro but…his eyes glow." Thunder said.

"He's eyes glow? Can he do magic?" Lightening asked.

"I'm not sure man." Thunder said. A fancy stallion wearing fine clothes accidently bumps into Lightening.

"Watch it you ruffian!" The stallion said to Lightening. Lightening glared at him.

"Jodienda puta!" Lightening yelled at the stallion. The stallion looked at him confused.

"Hmph! A strange Pegasus you are." He said trotting away.

"What did you say to him?" Thunder asked.

"I said Jodienda Puta which means "Fuckin Bitch" in Spanish." Lightening said.

"HAHAHA HOLY SHIT!" Electro said laughing.

"Yeah that's funny as hell haha!" Thunder said chuckling. Electro stopped laughing.

"Ok dudes, I got something to say." Electro said. Thunder and Lightening stopped laughing.

"What is it man?" Lightening asked.

"Well…since the tattoo on my ass is a Lightening shaped note and Thunder's tattoo is a Snowflake Lightening strike and Lightening's tattoo is a Guitar with 3 bolts on it…" Electro said.

"Yeah man that's strange…our Cutie Marks is related to Electricity…" Thunder said.

"Cutie Mark? Is that what the tattoo on my ass is called?" Electro asked.

"Yes." Thunder and Lightening said at the same time.

"Sounds gay, anyway since we're all related to electricity, we should form a name for us." Electro said.

"Hmmm, a name will sound pretty cool." Thunder said.

"Yeah…I like that." Lightening said.

"I know! How about **Voltage 3**?" Electro said.

"Sounds badass man, I love it!" Thunder said.

"Yes! Just like the 3 Amigos!" Lightening said.

"Ok **Voltage 3! **Let's go see Celestia!" Thunder said trotting faster. Electro and Lightening followed him.

**Author's Note: Yeah I know short chap because of School, next chap will be longer and will come on Friday.**

**LOL Thunder Ice, DJ Chemicialz, and HeldDuke are the Voltage 3 oh yeah! **


	73. Celestia's Help pt1

**Author's Note: I'm back my Bronies! High school is going good so far. It sucks that I have 2 Math classes but I can manage. I got another Poll:**

_When Najmi falls in love with Dark and they have sex out of Love instead of Lust, what form should Dark be in when Najmi finally loves Dark and they have Sex?_

_1. Antro (Human body, but skin is fur, horn, bat wings, tail, with Cutie Mark and Alicorn face.)_

_2. Alicorn_

_3. Human_

**Remeber to vote on my Profile! :D**

**Chapter 73: Celestia's Help pt1**

The Voltage 3 trotted on the streets of Canterlot. Ponies wearing fancy and fine clothing trotted everywhere, the Sun was shining brightly and it was a little warm with a nice cool breeze blowing lightly in the air.

"Hey guys, I'm going to find a Royal guard, stay here." Thunder said. Electro and Lightening nodded as Thunder trotted away from them.

"Lightening, what do we do now?" Electro asked. Lightening looked around and found a fancy shop.

"Let's go inside that shop that says "Fancy Smancy" on it." Lightening said. Electro nodded and trotted into the shop with Lightening. Rows and rows of fancy and fine clothing stretched from the entrance to the end of the shop.

"Hello? Anypony here?" Lightening called. Electro looked at him confused.

"Anypony? What the hell? Don't you mean anybody?" Electro asked.

"Remember that were in a world of talking magical Ponies that are the Overlords. I was just saying that to get into their Culture." Lightening said.

"Well I ain't staying a damn Pony; I'm going to talk to this Celestia." Electro said.

"Hello fine Gentle colts." A fine voice said. Lightening and Electro turned around to see an Earth Pony Mare with a light blue coat and dark blue mane with a white streak through them. She had blue eyes and her mane and tail were neatly combined back. Her Cutie Mark was an Ace of Spades. She was also wearing a Monocle on her left eye.

"Who are you?" Electro asked. She smiled at Electro.

"My name is Blue Spades, but you can call me Blue love." She said in a strong British accent.

"Whoa…your British accent is sexy as fuck." Electro said with a smirk. Blue looked at him confused.

"I say, was that a compliment sweetie?" Blue asked.

"Yes it was a compliment, you smell good girl." Electro said. Blue giggled.

"Hehe oh, you wild stallion you. I am sorry, I may be in Heat but I don't want to mate with a stallion I don't know. Sorry love." Blue said.

"Or maybe…you can come over my cottage for a spot of Tea?" Blue said with a smile.

"_What in the fuck am I saying? Did I just call a Pony sexy? Fuck that! I'm going to change back into a Human!"_

Electro said mentally.

"Never mind, sorry girl, I can't do it." Electro said.

"I see…its fine love; I'll find another stallion to mate with. Anyway back to work…do any of you need fine clothing?" Blue asked with a warm smile. Lightening trotted up to her.

"We're just looking around Blue." Lightening said.

"Ahh ok, if you find anything you like, please tell me love." Blue said trotting away from Electro and Lightening.

"Alright, let me see what I can get…" Lightening said looking around. He spotted a nice looking black hat.

"Nice, I wonder how much it costs." Lightening said. He looked at the price tag and frowned.

"Pendejada! It costs 80 Bits for a Hat!" He yelled angrily. Electro trotted over.

"What did you say now?" Electro asked. Lightening turned to Electro.

"I said Pendejada which means "Bullshit" in Spanish." Lightening said.

"Haha that's cool and what do you mean it costs 80 Bits? What's a Bit anyway?" Electro asked.

"Me ho, I got many things to teach you." Lightening said to Electro.

"Yeah…anyway, I couldn't find any boss clothing in here." Electro said.

"Let's leave, see you later Blue!" Lightening yelled.

"Do come back Gentle colts!" Blue yelled back. Electro and Lightening trotted back on Canterlot Street.

"So, any other place we should check out? I'm getting hungry." Electro said.

"Me too, hey theres a Donut Shop over there." Lightening said.

"Fuck yeah! I love Donuts!" Electro said excitedly. Lightening and Electro trotted to the Donut Shop and opened the door.

"Hello everypony! Welcome to my Donut Shop!" Joe yelled with joy.

"What's up dude?" Electro asked.

"Hello, what do you want?" Joe asked.

"Hmmmm, I'll have a Chocolate Donut and Milk." Electro asked.

"I will have the Strawberry Donut and a Hayshake." Lightening said.

"Comin' right up!" Joe said trotting to the back of the counter. Electro looked at Lightening confused.

"Hayshake? This keeps getting stranger by the second, what's next? Hayfries or some shit?" Electro asked.

"Yes, there are Hayfries." Lightening said. Electro's eye twitched.

"GOT DAMN HORSE OVERLORDS!" Electro yelled. Lightening laughed.

"Haha I know, this is a strange world, and I've been living here for a week or so. I plan on returning back to my family in Mexico." Lightening said.

"Me too! Wait…I hate my Mom! But I miss my Brother and Dad and…the whole Government thing…" Electro said trailing off.

"Here is what you ordered!" Joe said trotting back and placing the Deserts on the table. Electro and Lightening sat down on a Bar stool.

"Hey….I've been hearing you say words like "Damn" and "Shit" what are they?" Joe asked. Lightening looked at him.

"Oh it's nothing! Just little words we made up!" Lightening said quickly. Joe looked at him strangely.

"Alright…I'll be in the back." Joe said trotting away. Electro looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell him what the words mean?" Electro asked.

"Because these Ponies are cute and adorable and I don't want them to learn Human Profanity, its like were in a little Girl's show." Lightening said.

"Ok I get it; I don't want them to be corrupted by Human bullshit. I'll just whisper the curse words under my breath or say it in my mind." Electro said.

"That's good my amigo, let's eat." Lightening said. Electro nodded happily and they started to eat their sweets.

…

Thunder trotted through the crowds of thick fancy Ponies looking for a Royal guard he can talk too.

"_Shit, so many damn Ponies around here. I got to find 1 Royal guard."_

Thunder said mentally. Realization struck Thunder.

"_Oh yeah I'm a Pegasus, I can just fly up and look around…retarded me haha."_

Thunder said mentally. He unfolded his wings and flew up in the air. Thunder scanned the Streets of Canterlot.

"Excuse me sir?" A voice said. He looked behind him to see a Pegasus Stallion guard floating next to him.

"Yes?" Thunder asked.

"You are in a no fly zone. Pegasi must not fly here." He said.

"Alright, oh! I need to speak to the Princess." Thunder said.

"If you wish to speak to the Princess, then you must send her a letter." The guard said.

"Ok, but where do I find a letter?" Thunder asked.

"There is a shop called "Letters and Mail" its located 12 yards East and a Unicorn Stallion named Mr. Bickles runs the shop." The guard said.

"Thank you sir." Thunder said flying towards the shop. He landed next to the shop and folded his wings. He trotted inside the shop, paper stood on wooden tables inside.

"Welcome to my shop sir." A voice said. Thunder looked over to see a yellow stallion with a brown mane and tail. His mane and tail was neat, short, and combed back. He had purple eyes and his Cutie Mark was a piece of Paper.

"Hello, I need a piece of paper and a Quill." Thunder said.

"Coming right up my good sir." He said getting paper and a Quill.

"My name is Mr. Bickles." He said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bickles." Thunder said to him. put down the items on a table.

"And who are you writing this too?" He asked.

"It's for the Princess; I need to talk to her." Thunder said. nodded and trotted away. Thunder took the Quill and started to write.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Me and my friends are Humans turned into Ponies, we need your help and we would like to have a meeting with you really soon, my name is Thunder and you must know Najmi and Mat, please help us._

_Sincerely, Thunder Ice."_

Thunder finished writing.

"Let me send that for you." said. His horn glowed yellow and the letter vanished. After 30 seconds, a scroll appeared in front of Thunder; he opened up and began reading it.

"_Dear Thunder,_

_Yes, it would seem your friends need help, and yes I know the 2 Humans Najmi and Mat. Please bring your friends in my Throne room immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia."_

Thunder put the letter down.

"Ok cool I got her!" Thunder said with excitement.

"Wait…do I have to pay any Bits for the letter?" Thunder asked him.

"No you don't, it's on the house." He said with a smile.

"Ok thank you! I need to find my friends!" Thunder said flying out of the shop.

**Author's Note: LOL Yeah, they are doing good!**


	74. Celestia's Help pt2

**Author's Note: Ok and they continue their adventure! And I would like to say something to a certain Author that was the very first to become my Brony Friend, Review, and support my story…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIMEFATHER! :D**

**Chapter 74: Celestia's Help pt2**

Thunder flew high over the Canterlot cottages looking for Lightening and Electro.

"_Damnit! Where have they gone?"_

Thunder said mentally as he flew in the air.

"Halt! Didn't I tell you this is a no fly zone?" Thunder heard the Royal Pegasus guard yell behind him.

"Shit!" Thunder yelled and flew faster. The guard chased after him.

…..

Lightening and Electro finished eating their sweets.

"Thank you for the boss food!" Electro said. Joe smiled.

"No problem, that will be 30 Bits sir." Joe said. Lightening trotted up.

"Here, I'll take care of it." Lightening said. Lightening gave Joe 30 Bits.

"Thank you; you too have a nice day!" Joe said. Lightening and Electro trotted out of the Donut shop.

"Well that was good, so those gold coins you just gave to him are Bits?" Electro asked.

"Yes." Lightening said.

"That is beast man! I want to have gold coins!" Electro said excitedly.

"Yeah you will have to get a job to get them." Lightening said.

"What kind of job do you do?" Electro asked.

"Since I'm a Pegasus, I work in Ponyville as a Weather Pegasi." Lightening said.

"Weather Pegasi? What do you do?" Electro asked.

"It's where I get paid to move clouds and change the weather." Lightening said. Electro's eyes widen.

"You mean you get paid to control the weather? HOLY FUCK THAT'S BOSS!" Electro said excitedly.

"Yeah I know, let's look for Thunder." Lightening said. Electro nodded.

"There you guys are!" Thunder yelled landing next to Electro and Lightening.

"Hey du-"

"We don't have time, hide because theres a guard after my ass!" Thunder yelled interrupting Electro. The Voltage 3 quickly hid inside the Donut shop.

"Joe, tell the guard were not here." Lightening said. Joe nodded. The Voltage 3 hid in another room of the Donut shop. The guard trotted inside the shop.

"Hello sir, welcome to my shop." Joe said to the guard.

"Well met, have you seen a Pegasus fly by here?" The guard asked him.

"Yeah, he flew that way." Joe said pointing his hoof out the window.

"Alright, thank you." The guard said and trotted out of the Donut shop and flew off into the sky.

"You guys can come out now." Joe said. The Voltage 3 trotted out of the room.

"Thank you Joe." Lightening said. Electro looked at Thunder.

"What did you do to make the guard chase after you?" Electro asked.

"I was flying in a no fly zone." Thunder said to Electro.

"Oh ok, so did you get Celestia?" Electro asked. Thunder smiled.

"Yes I've got her, now let's go! She's waiting for us!" Thunder said trotting out of the Donut shop. Electro and Lightening waved goodbye to Joe and followed Thunder. All of a sudden in a flash of white light, a scroll appears in front of Thunder. Thunder grabs it with his hooves and opens it.

"_Dear Thunder,_

_The Carriage will arrive in 30 seconds; make sure your friends are present._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia."_

Thunder threw away the scroll.

"Ok, the Carriage is coming to pick us up in 30 seconds." Thunder said. Electro and Lightening nodded. 30 seconds later, a golden Carriage being pulled by 4 Royal Pegasus stallion guards landed next to the Voltage 3. The Voltage 3 hopped on the Carriage and the 4 Pegasus flew up in the sky.

"Damn, this place is beautiful." Electro said. The Sun was beaming down on Canterlot but a cool breeze blew throughout the city cooling it off from the warm Sun.

"Yeah I know, sometimes I debate that I should stay here but I can't abandon my family in Mexico." Lightening said.

"You got that right, I miss my family, mostly my Dad and little brother but not my Mom that much haha." Electro said chuckling. Lightening and Thunder nodded. 10 minutes later, the Carriage landed next to Celestia's castle. The Voltage 3 trotted off of the Carriage and the Pegasus flew off with the Carriage.

"Soooo…What now?" Electro asked.

"I'll show you where she is." A voice said. The Voltage 3 turned to see a Pegasus Mare with a yellow coat, black mane and tail. She had light yellow eyes and her Cutie Mark was a Ring. She was wearing silver armor on her chest, back, knees, and a helmet.

"Who are you?" Electro asked.

"My name is Yellow Strike, I am one of the Royal Mares that create special clothing and accessories for the Princesses, I can create the finest Rings for them. You can call me Yellow." She said. Electro laughed.

"Yeah, Uh huh! You know what it is? BLACK N YELLOW, BLACK N YELLOW, BLACK N YELLOW, BLACK N YELLOW!" Electro sang. Yellow looked at him confused.

"What are you babbling about?" Yellow asked.

"Oh it was a song called Black and Yellow by: Wiz Khalifa, it's so fucking Beast!" Electro said.

"Fascinating…anyway, I came here to escort you three to the Princesses Throne room." Yellow said.

"Lead the way." Thunder said. Yellow nodded and she trotted inside the castle. The Voltage 3 followed her. After 6 minutes of walking through hallways, they finally came across a big wooden double door.

"She is in here." Yellow said. Yellow pushed the door open to reveal Celestia sitting on her golden throne chair.

"Welcome my little ponies." Celestia said in a warm motherly tone.

"Whoa…you're beautiful…" Electro said staring at Celestia. Celestia giggled.

"Thank you hehe, now Yellow Strife thank you for bringing them here." She said to Yellow.

"It was a pleasure your highness, I must return to my duties." Yellow said. Celestia nodded and Yellow bowed to her and trotted out of the throne room.

"Anyway, I need you to change me into a Human again." Electro said.

"Hmmm…ok, I'll try to change you to your true form." Celestia said. Celestia's horn glowed white at the tip and all of a sudden, a white beam shot out of her horn and hit Electro.

***POOF!***

Electro was surrounded by white smoke.

"I can't see anything, is he Human?" Lightening asked.

"Electro?" Thunder asked. The smoke cleared to reveal Electro, Lightening, Celestia, and Thunder stared at Electro in surprise.

**Author's Note: OH NO! Not a Cliff hanger! Don't worry, next chap coming up soon! XD**


	75. Celestia's Help pt3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I need help on creating Human names for Dark and the Night 6 when they go to Earth and become Humans; here are their names so far:**

**Lustyshy = Lucy**

**Ripperjack = Jackie**

**Helena = Helena (It's still a Human name XD)**

**Razor Dash =? (No it can't be Dashie)**

**Penumbra Sparkle =?**

**Dahilia Pie = Eleanor (Her middle name is Eleanor so, Dahilia Eleanor Pie)**

**Dark =?**

**I would like you guys to PM me if you have a Human name for Dark, Penumbra, and Razor.**

**Chapter 75: Celestia's Help pt3**

Celestia, Lightening, and Thunder stared at Electro.

"Let me see…" Electro said. He brought his arm up to see his hand.

"MY HAND! IT'S BACK!" Electro yelled with excitement. Electro looked at himself to see he was Human again. The 4 Rings that were around his legs when he was a Pony vanished.

"Oh yeah! You're a Human again!" Thunder said with excitement.

"Yeah! I'm not a Pony anymore!" Electro said happily.

"Yeah that's great Electro!" Lightening said. Electro turned to Lightening.

"You can stop calling me that now; my real name is Jordan Navy." Jordan said. Jordan had brown skin and hazel eyes like Najmi. Jordan was wearing a Black South pole T-shirt with Black Adidda shorts with a white and grey stripe. He was wearing Grey Nikes. His hair was in a Fade like Najmi's hair. He was 5"9.

"Ok…do you want to see my Human form?" Lightening asked Jordan.

"Sure man, I remember that you told me you can switch." Jordan said. Lightening nodded and his Cutie Mark started to glow green. Suddenly a flash of Green light shined and Jordan and Thunder looked at Lightening.

"This is my Human form amigos." Lightening said. Lightening had tanned skin. Lightening was wearing a Grey shirt that said "Mexico" on the back of it. He was wearing light brown shoes and brown shorts. He was a little Chubby but not that much, he had Spiky Black hair and hazel eyes. He was carrying a light brown Bass Guitar on his back. He was 5"3

"Nice Lightening!" Jordan said to him.

"You can call me Hector while I'm a Human and call me Lightening when I'm a Pegasus." Hector said. Celestia stared in fascination at Hector and Jordan.

"Interesting…my magic turned you back." Celestia said.

"Yeah, this is so boss!" Jordan yelled.

"You can switch back into your Pony form." Celestia said.

"Nah, I'm happy being Human." Jordan said.

"Is there anything else you wanted from me?" Celestia asked with a warm smile.

"Yes…can you do a favor for me please?" Hector asked her.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Well…I heard Canterlot is really nice…will it be alright if I at least stay 1 night here?" Hector asked. Celestia smiled.

"Sure in fact…you and your friends can stay in the Royal rooms of Canterlot." She said.

"Oh thank you so much Celestia!" Hector said with happiness.

"No problem, anything else?" She asked.

"No were good, thank you Celestia for everything." Jordan said.

"Wait, what about you Thunder?" She asked.

"I'm fine being a Pony Celestia." Thunder said.

"Alright, my little sister Luna must raise the Moon for it to be night." Celestia said.

"Ok, good night and thank you for helping us." Jordan said.

"Sleep well." Celestia said. The Voltage 3 walked out of throne room.

"I must speak to my little sister." Celestia said. Her horn glowed white and she instantly vanished.

…**Outer-Equestria, Nightbane Glades…**

"Pestilence, we've been following Najmi for a while now." Thorn complained. Pestilence and Thorn hid in the darkness of the Glades.

"**Look at him. It makes me sick seeing them together…" **Pestilence said grinding his sharp teeth together. Dark was cuddling with Najmi in the Carriage while Najmi was listening to his IPod.

"Pestilence, when are we going to strike them?" Thorn asked. Pestilence smiled.

"**I have an idea…you know the Elements of Harmony right?"** Pestilence asked.

"Yeah I know….disgusting…" Thorn said.

"**We will make a letter for the Lightbringer and tell her that Najmi is allied with the Nightmare and Darkness and wants to destroy Canterlot…she will get the Elements of Harmony on him and his dark powers will be gone, thus severing his bond with Dark. Dark will revert back into a Nightmare Unicorn and I will be her new Host and lover while Najmi can't do a thing, its perfect!" **Pestilence explained his plan.

"That is perfect! But how will we get Najmi back into Equestria?" Thorn asked. Pestilence smiled.

"**Easy…we send him a letter from the Lightbringer, telling him to come to Canterlot."** Pestilence said.

"Yes this shall work!" Thorn said excitedly.

"**Alright…start making the letter." **Pestilence said. Thorn nodded and his horn glowed green and he summoned a scroll and quill. Thorn began writing and after 2 minutes, he stopped.

"It's done Pestilence, now let me transport it." Thorn said. Pestilence smiled as Thorn's horn glowed green…

…**Equestria, Canterlot Balcony…**

Celestia waited on the balcony for Luna. The Sun went down and the Moon came up. A blue flash appeared next to Celestia and she looked over to see Luna.

"Hello dear sister?" Luna asked.

"Hello Luna, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I am doing fine." Luna said. All of a sudden in a flash of black light, a black scroll appears in front of Celestia. They both look at it in confusion.

"A black scroll?" Celestia said taking it with her hoof and opening it up. She started to read it.

"_Dear Lightbringer,_

_Najmi has joined the Nightmare and Darkness! He is now the Nightmare Lord and wants to destroy you and plunge Equestria into eternal Darkness! He will be coming to destroy Ponyville and Canterlot in 10 minutes, prepare yourselves to fall under the rule of his might!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Nightmare and Darkness."_

Celestia dropped the letter in horror. Luna looked at her.

"What's wrong sister?" Luna asked.

"The Nightmare…it's back…" Celestia said. Luna's eyes widen.

"You mean the sinister power that turned me into Nightmare Moon?" Luna asked in fear.

"Yes…the Nightmare is coming; we must get the Elements of Harmony right now." Celestia said.

"Yes, I will station my best guards all over the place." Luna said.

"I must send a letter to my most faithful student Twilight…I will also tell Shining Armor." Celestia said. Luna nodded and teleported away. Celestia trotted with a worry look in her face.

"_This is my fault…Najmi never would have succumbed to the Nightmare if that Pony hiding in the Wristband was putrefied…now it is up to us to save him."_

Celestia said mentally. Celestia used her magic to summon a letter and quill and started to write.

…**Outskirts of Ponyville…**

Rainbow Dash stood up.

"That was fun Mattie! But I got to get something at Twi's place, wait here!" Rainbow said flying off. Mat smiled and waved good bye to Rainbow. Rainbow flew into Twilight's tree house.

"Hello Twi, how ar-"

"THE NIGHTMARE IS BACK AND IT'S GOT NAJMI!" Twilight yelled with fear. Rainbow's eyes widen.

"That's impossible; didn't we purify Nightmare Moon with the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow asked.

"We did, but it's still alive! Quick! Get everypony so we can get the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight yelled.

"You got it!" Rainbow yelled and zoomed out of the window.

…**5 Minutes later…**

"Ok, everypony is here. We don't have a lot of time; we have 5 more minutes before the Nightmare Lord shows up!" Twilight yelled. The Mane 6 nodded and Twilight's horn glowed purple and the Mane 6 teleported to Canterlot.

"Were here Princess!" Twilight said.

"Oh good, here are the Elements." Celestia said levitating them to the Mane 6.

"Poor Najmi…" Fluttershy said with worry as she slipped her Element around her neck.

"Yeah ah know…don't cha' worry Shy, we can purify him." Applejack said.

"Ok my little ponies, when Najmi shows up, I will trap him in my Chains made out of Sun energy." Celestia said. The Mane 6 nodded and hid…

…**Outer-Equestria, Nightbane Glades…**

I was listening to Helena by: My Chemical Romance while enjoying the ride. Dark fell asleep with her face in my right arm. All of a sudden, a flash of light appears next to me and I looked to see a scroll in front of me. I grabbed the scroll with my hand and opened it and began reading it.

"_Dear Najmi,_

_I want to see you right now, please come to Canterlot in my Throne room. We have to talk._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia."_

I finished reading the scroll and put it down.

"I wonder what Celestia wants, I need to go back to Equestria anyway, and I want to see the Sun again." I said. My hand glowed black and I summoned a portal. I carefully moved Dark off of me and jumped in the portal.

…**Hiding in the Shadows…**

"**Great work with those 2 letters Thorn."** Pestilence said.

"Yeah, now what do we do now?" Thorn asked.

"**We wait for them to sever the Human from my Princess Dark." **Pestilence said with a smile. Thorn nodded.

…**Equestria, Canterlot Throne room…**

I appeared in Celestia's throne room but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Celestia?" I called. All of a sudden, chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around my neck, legs, arms, and waist. I looked over to see Celestia glaring at me.

"Do it now my little Ponies!" Celestia said. I struggled but the chains had some sort of light energy in it canceling out my dark energy. My dark purple glowing eyes were glowing faintly.

"Yes!" I heard a mixture of voices say. I turned around to see the Mane 6 wearing a golden necklace with their Cutie Marks on it. Twilight was wearing a big golden tiara and they started to levitate up.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked confused. The Mane 6 was surrounded bydifferent colored aura that matched their coat color and they levitated close to each other. All of a sudden, a Rainbow shot out of the Mane 6, 2 of the Rainbow beams curled around each other as it went up. It then connected together and formed 1 big Rainbow beam and shot towards me. It then hit me and I found myself trapped in a Rainbow tornado.

"AHHH!" I yelled in fear. I fell to the floor as the Rainbow tornado swirled and encased me. All I saw was Rainbows before blacking out…

**Author's Note: wow that's so cool!**


	76. Night 6 Attacks

**Author's Note: Hey peeps!**

**This chapter will explain more about the Night 6 different attacks and spells like the **_**Nightmare Armor**_**. Don't worry everyone, after this chapter, the next one will show what happened to Najmi lol This will also explain what clothing/accessory they will turn into for the host to wear like how Dark can turn into a black wristband.**

**[Weak]= **_Weak attack that won't do much damage._

**[Moderate]= **_Attack that will cause moderate damage._

**[Overpowered]= **_Damage that will cause serious injury, death, or horrible_ _suffering._

**[Ability]= **_A power that will be used only for Defense/Evasive Maneuvers or gives a good benefit. And not used for offensive/attack._

**Chapter 76: Night 6 Attacks**

**Penumbra Sparkle: **_Since she has trained in Illusion spells, heres what she can do:_

**Netherwind Presence: **_When activated, all creatures within a 40 yard radius that use Shadow based and Nether attacks and spells have their damage increased by 10%. __**[Ability]**_

**Blink: **_Makes Penumbra suddenly vanish and transport to a place she wishes to be at. Have to wait 12 seconds to use it again.__** [Ability]**_

**Counterspell: **_A spell that interrupts an enemy from casting a spell and they cannot cast another spell after 15 seconds. Must wait 50 seconds to use this spell again.__** [Ability]**_

**Invisibility: **_Penumbra can turn invisible for 40 minutes, however she cannot attack or use spells while in this state and if she does, it will break the Invisibility or if she is hit while she is invisible. This spell can be used again after 50 minutes. __**[Ability]**_

**Shadow Shield: **_Penumbra can use her dark energy to form a shadow shield covering her whole body. The shield will hold and absorb 50% of the damage, but it will only last 55 seconds. The shield can be used again after 8 minutes.__** [Ability]**_

**Witch Fusion: **_When activated, Penumbra will consume all nearby shadows and darkness into her horn and unleash a powerful shadow beam at the enemy. This spell can be cast again after 20 minutes. __**[Overpowered]**_

**Illusions: **_A spell that makes the enemy see, hear, and touch things that aren't really there. The enemy can actually feel pain from the Illusions. Must wait 6 minutes to use the spell again. _**[Moderate]**

**Fear: **_A spell that makes the enemy see its worst nightmare. This spell can only be broken when the enemy conquers its nightmare/phobia and Penumbra must channel the spell with her horn.__** [Overpowered]**_

**Dark Yellow Bracelet: **_Transforms into a dark yellow bracelet with a Shadow casted over a Planet on it for the Host/Lover to wear on the wrist._

…

**Ripperjack: **_She is a Reaper so here are her powers._

**Fade Form: **_A special ability where she can make her body transparent and see through. And her body fades in and out to make it appear like as if her Scythe tail is flying in the air by its self, but it's really just her flying with her tail attached to her. All attacks done to her in Fade Form is reduced by 20%. __** [Ability]**_

**Shadow Blades: **_Ripperjack unleashes daggers and swords made out of dark energy from her Scythe and stabs through enemies and inanimate objects. The Blades then melt the victim to a pile of goo if they are stabbed by them. This attack can be used again after 5 minutes. __**[Overpowered]**_

**Death Beam**_: Ripperjack focuses her dark energy at the tip of her Scythe. The tip of the Scythe glows red and she shoots a powerful beam made out of nether towards the enemy. The Beam is really hot and can melt through the toughest surface. This attack can be used again after 12 minutes. __**[Overpowered]**_

**Dancing Scythes: **_ Ripperjack stabs her Scythe into the ground, summoning small Scythes from the ground that will attack the enemy. The Scythes will last for 10 minutes and vanish or in till they are shattered by the enemy. This ability can be used again after 20 minutes._** [Moderate]**

**Necrotic Cut: **_Ripperjack infuses her Scythe with darkness, her next stab, cut, or slash will infect the enemy with a Disease called Necro._** [Moderate]**

**Necro: **_A Disease that is caused from Necrotic Cut. The nether energy slowly eats away at the skin of the victim. Lasts for a day. _**[Weak]**

**Chains of Death: **_Summons black chains that wraps around the victim. _**[Weak]**

**Death Rites: **_If Ripperjack is killed such as beheaded, sunlight, or light energy. She will harness the power of Death and revive herself. This ability can be used again after 1 day. __**[Ability]**_

**Black Cowboy Hat: **_Transforms into a Black Cowboy Hat with Ripperjack's Cutie Mark on the front of it for the Host/Lover to wear on the head._

…_._

**Lustyshy: **_Now Lustyshy…she is not a fighter and she uses only Evasive abilities…but she can use her dark energy to pleasure her partner and can use super strength._

**Lust Presence: **_Causes the victim's head to fill with dirty thoughts and sexual desires. __**[Ability]**_

**Male Scent: **_Ability to smell the scent of any type of male creature in a 20 yard radius. __**[Ability]**_

**Ooze Form: **_Lustyshy turns into dark blue ooze, protecting herself from attacks and spells. Lasts for 25 seconds and can be used again after 45 seconds. __**[Ability]**_

**Lust Kiss: **_She kisses the victim, causing the victim to want to have sex. __**[Ability]**_

**Dark Blue Scarf: **_Transforms into a dark blue Scarf for the Host/Lover to wear around the neck._

…..

**Dahilia Pie:** _Dahilia doesn't really have any spells, all she does is try to eat you but she does have a couple of special abilities._

**The Hunger: **_Dahilia goes on a rampage and eats everything in sight, including non living things; she will not feel pity or remorse when she is rampaging. Will last for 20 seconds. __**[Overpowered]**_

**Nightmare Bite: **_A bite that inflicts shadow damage to the victim. This attack can be used again after 5 seconds.___**[Moderate]**

**Dark Red Shoes: **_Transforms into dark red shoes for the Host/Lover to wear on the feet._

…

**Razor Dash: **_Since she is the Element of Wrath, here are her abilities._

**Werenight Form: **_Razor Dash can transform into a Werewolf version of a Nightmare Unicorn. Her front hooves turn into claws made out of dark energy and her face turns into a shadow monster's face with jagged teeth. Her tail will become sharp and jagged and her mane also. Her horn will also get longer and sharper and her size will grow to Luna's height._

**Shadow Rend: **_She swings her claw, sending a powerful wave of dark energy towards the victim. This attack can be used again after 7 seconds. __**[Overpowered]**_

**Torment: **_A spell she uses to get stronger and powerful, she will move at lightning speed in this state. Lasts for 15 seconds and can be used again after 2 minutes.__** [Ability]**_

**Embrace of Rage: **_She will automatically unleash a spell where it will cause nearby victims to get angry to little or no reason. __**[Ability]**_

**Dire Slashing: **_An ability where she enlarges her shadow claws. This ability increases the damage dealt of Shadow Rend by 25%and all physical damage by 15%.__** [Ability]**_

**Wrath Beam: **_She points her horn while focusing all her rage and dark energy into it. She then fires a red and black beam of pure rage and hatred at the enemy.__** [Overpowered]**_

**Red Armor Shoulder Plates: **_Transforms into red armor plating that the Host/Lover can wear on the shoulders._

…

**Helena: **_Now she is different and the most unique one in the group because she's a Vampire and not a Nightmare Unicorn. She uses Blood magic instead of dark energy like the rest of the Night 6._

**The Kiss: **_She bites the victim in the neck with her fangs, sucking the blood of the victim. She can control whether to make it feel pleasurable or cause intense pain. __**[Overpowered/Weak]**_

**Constricted Veins: **_A Blood spell where the blood in the veins is stopped, paralyzing the victim and preventing the victim to move. This is useful for Helena to stop victims from running away from her so she can feed on them.__** [Ability]**_

**Super Strength: **_Since she is a Vampire, she has the Strength of 5 Earth Pony Stallions.__** [Ability]**_

**Super Speed: **_She can move at very fast and incredible speeds.__** [Ability]**_

**Blood Boil: **_A spell that makes blood inside the victims veins boil, causing intense pain to the victim. __**[Overpowered]**_

**Expunge Blood: **_A spell that causes the victim to vomit blood and the blood can be used to create swords and daggers made out of blood. __**[Overpowered]**_

**Chains of Blood: **_Red chains made out of blood holds and chokes the victim. _**[Weak]**

**Heart Attack: **_A powerful spell that makes the victim have a horrible Heart Attack. This spell can only be used when Helena is full from drinking blood. __**[Overpowered]**_

**Blood Frenzy: **_If Helena becomes enraged or didn't drink enough blood, she will enter this state and desperately find a living thing to feed on. She does not feel pity or remorse and will drain a victim dry of blood in this state.__** [Overpowered]**_

**Bat Form: **_She can transform into a Bat and fly around. She cannot use Blood spells in this form but she still has Super Speed and Strength and can still feed on a victim, even when she's a small Bat.__**[Ability]**_

**Dark brown Cape: **_Now since she is a Vampire, bonding with her is more different than the rest. The Host/Lover will have to mate with Helena while his blood is being sucked by her. The Host/Lover will also have to suck Helena's blood while they mate. Helena can transform into a dark brown cape that the Host/Lover can wear on the back._

**Author's Note: Well there you have it; the next chap will get back to the story.**

**Will Najmi be turned to Stone like Discord? Or be cured like Luna?**

**Find out on the next exciting chap called "**_**Severed**_**"!**


	77. Severed

**Author's Note: And we are back to the story!**

**Also, if you guys created an OC Nightmare Unicorn. Then tell me in the PM or Review and I will add your OC Nightmare Unicorn in my story XD**

**It can be a:**

**Nightmare**

**Nightfilly**

**Nightstallion**

**Nightcolt**

**Anything you want XD**

**However, your OC Nightmare Unicorn must have some type of dark ability/power since all the Nightmare Unicorns are made of dark energy.**

**Chapter 77: Severed**

_Darkness…all I saw was darkness. I was lying on the ground on my back, the ground felt cold. I slowly stood up on my feet. I discovered that the Biker outfit Helena made for me was destroyed and I was completely naked._

"_Where am I?" I said out loud. I walked in the darkness and then suddenly, I saw a white light shine through a circle shaped window. I walked towards the window and looked outside. I saw a Garden of Statues and Hedges. I then tried to break through the circle window but I couldn't._

"_Why can't I get out?" I asked out loud._

"Poor Najmi…"

_I heard a voice in the Gardens. I looked down to see Fluttershy looking up at me with tears in her eyes._

"There…was nothin' we could Shy…he was evil."

_I heard Applejack's voice. It seems I was on a platform and Fluttershy and Applejack were looking up at me._

"I know…I thought the Elements of Harmony would purify him…it did get rid of the Nightmare but…it turned him to…Stone like Discord…"

_I heard Fluttershy said._

"_WHAT? I'VE BEEN TURNED TO STONE!?" I yelled but they couldn't hear me._

"Come on Shy…you can't stare at his Stone Statue all day."

_Applejack said. Fluttershy nodded and trotted away with Applejack._

"_No…I'm trapped inside the stone statue of myself forever…?" I said with sadness. I laid down on the ground on my back._

"_No Friends…no Family…no Games…no Music…no Life…no Clothes and no one to talk too…" I said as I felt tears swell up in my eyes._

"_What did I do wrong Celestia? I was never evil and never wanted to hurt the cute and adorable ponies…" I said as a tear drop slid down my right cheek. I started to cry._

"_Is this a Nightmare? Please, someone wake me from this Nightmare…" I said as I cried._

"_D-Dark…Mat…Mom and Dad…please…save me…" I said as I curled myself up in a ball and started to cry loudly._

…**Outer-Equestria, Nightbane Glades…**

Dark's eyes shot open.

"NOOOO!" Dark yelled as she was surrounded by black aura. After 12 seconds, the black aura vanished and Dark looked at herself to find she was a Nightmare Unicorn again. The Night 6 trotted out of the Carriage and Fury stopped pulling the Carriages.

"Princess…you lost your Nightmare Alicorn form." Penumbra said.

"Yeah! Something severed my soul from Najmi's!" Dark yelled. All of a sudden, Najmi walked out of the bushes wearing his Hoodie and pants.

"Dark baby, something severed us. I was teleported to another part of Nightbane Glades." Najmi said to Dark. Dark smiled and hugged him.

"I'm so glad your back!" Dark cheered. Lustyshy and Helena were glaring at Najmi.

"Your highness…something's off about him…" Helena said staring at Najmi.

"Oh don't be foolish, come on! We must bond together again so I can be powerful and you can be the Prince again!" Dark yelled with excitement. Najmi smiled.

"Yes Dark, let's make sweet mating…" Najmi said. Dark's horn glowed black and she teleported herself and Najmi to Night Stone. Ripperjack looked at Helena and Lustyshy.

"What did y'all mean ya said he's not Najmi?" Ripper asked.

"His male scent was different…he smelled like a Nightstallion…that's not Najmi…" Lustyshy said.

"Yes darlings! The blood from his body smelled like a Nightstallion, he is an imposter!" Helena yelled.

"Yeah it was…I'll go spy on them at the castle, Helena, go to the Library and find a book called _**"Nether Locations"**_ on it. Lustyshy, Ripper, and Razor you 3 look around Night Forge for Najmi. The Night 6 nodded and teleported to their locations. Helena transformed into a Bat and flew extremely fast towards the Library. Fury decided to aid Lustyshy, Ripper, and Razor on their search and flew towards Night Forge.

…**Night Forge Library…**

Helena flew through a window and landed inside the Library.

"Now where is that book?" She said out loud as she trotted. She saw a book that Penumbra told her to get and she picked it up and opened it and began reading.

"_**Focus the Nether power in your horn to find a lost creature or teleport to the creature's location."**_

She stopped reading.

"Ok…I don't use Nether magic but I'll try…" Helena said. Helena's horn glowed dark purple and a dark purple portal opened up.

"I did it wait…" Helena said. The portal started to suck her in.

"AHHHH!" Helena yelled as she was sucked into the portal…

…**Streets of Night Forge…**

"Did ya find him yet?" Ripper said as she levitated around cottages.

"No…oh my…where has he gone off too…?" Lusty said with worry. Razor flew in the air scanning the streets.

"Can't find him anywhere." She said out loud…

…**Night Stone…**

Penumbra used her _Invisibility _spell to make her invisible for 40 minutes. She then heard moaning and silently walked into Dark's bedroom to see Dark and Najmi kissing.

"Dark can we mate now?" Najmi smiled.

"Of course!" Dark said lifting her flank up for Najmi. Najmi smiled.

"Dark…I love you…do you love me?" He asked.

"I love you more than my family…now take me…" Dark said wiggling her flank. All of a sudden a black aura appeared around Najmi and after 1 second, it was Wind who disguised himself as Najmi.

"Your mine Princess!" Wind yelled mounting Dark.

"WIND!? NO STO-"

Before Dark can finish her sentence, Wind thrusted his member deep inside Dark's marehood.

"N-N-No…ahh…" Dark said in pleasure.

"Uhh…Princess…you have no idea how long I wanted to do this ahh…" Wind said as he thrusted into Dark.

"No…Najmi help me…ahh…" She pleaded as she moaned in pleasure. Penumbra can only watch what they were doing. Wind smiled.

"I took care of that Human scum Najmi…now I'm your new Host and Lover…oh Princess I'm about to shoot it out…ahh…" Wind said. Dark tried to fight back but Wind was too strong. It started to remind her of Rocky raping her when she was a little filly. Dark's eyes started to swell up with tears.

"P-Please…don't do it inside…the only foal juice…that will ever go inside me is…Najmi's…ahh…" Dark pleaded. Wind smiled.

"Oh no Princess…I will shoot it inside, I want you to have my foals…" Wind said as he thrusted harder.

"No stop ahh!" Dark yelled.

"Dark I'm about to-!"

"NO!" Penumbra yelled breaking out of her _Invisibility _spell and bucking Wind.

"UGH!" Wind yelled as his member was pulled out of Dark and he shot his load all over Dark's flank. Wind growled and pulled back his hoof and hit Penumbra in the snout, causing her to fly back and hit the stone wall. Penumbra stood up on her hooves.

"THE PRINCESS WILL NEVER BE YOUR BRIDE!" Penumbra yelled. Wind smiled.

"Yes she will…I mated with her and I really do love her." Wind said. Dark stood up and wiped her flank off from Wind's foal juice.

"My little Nightmare…he is right…Wind is my new Lover and Host…" Dark said sadly. Wind smirked at Dark.

"Now then, let's turn into Nightmare Alicorns." Wind said.

"Yes…my new Lover…" Dark said with anguish in her voice. Dark and Wind were incased in a black cocoon. After 2 minutes, the black cocoon exploded, knocking back Penumbra. Dark was in her Alicorn form again but it was a little different…instead of Bat wings, she had Metal wings and she had blue glowing eyes. She was wearing metal armor plating on her chest.

"Wow…I like my new form and my metal wings." Dark said tapping her right metal wing with her hoof.

"Yes…" Wind said. Wind was a Nightmare Alicorn like Dark. He had a black coat, black mane and tail with a dark purple streak through them; he had big metal wings with black spikes on the end of them. He was wearing metal armor on his hooves, forelegs, chest, back, and neck. He also had small black metal spikes on the metal armor. He wore a metal helmet on his head and he had red glowing eyes. His Cutie Mark was a Pony skull with crossbones…just like Dark's Cutie Mark.

"You will never…stop me from loving Najmi!" Dark yelled at Wind. Wind smiled.

"Oh? Is that so? Well we will just have to erase the memory of that pathetic…little…Human scum." Wind said with hatred in his voice. His horn glowed dark purple and Dark was incased in a dark purple aura…

…**Outskirts of Ponyville …**

Mat stared up at the Moon as he waited for Rainbow. Rainbow suddenly landed next to him.

"Mat! I have terrible news about Najmi…" Rainbow said.

"What is it?" Mat asked her. Rainbow looked down.

"Najmi was turned to stone; we had to get the Elements of Harmony on him because he was going to destroy Ponyville with the evil power. We extracted the power from him but…it turned him to stone in the process…he's gone…" Rainbow said with tears. Mat's eyes changed to purple upon hearing the information.

"I-I…wasn't there for him…I lost my…brother…" Mat said with tears coming down his cheeks.

"I know…his Statue is at the Royal Gardens in Canterlot…" Rainbow said with tears streaming down her cheek. Mat wiped his tears with his hand.

"I want to see him…" Mat said. Rainbow nodded and motioned Mat to follow her. Mat transformed into a Red Hawk.

"_Wait…why am I a Red Hawk? Shouldn't I be a Black Hawk? Oh yeah…since Najmi and Dark separated…I don't have some of Dark's abilities. But I'm still bonded to Red Thunder, Dark's little sister."_

Mat said mentally as he and Rainbow flew to Canterlot.

…**Canterlot Gardens…**

Helena landed on the ground next to statues. Helena stood up on her hooves.

"I'm in Equestria…I never been to Equestria…" Helena said as she looked around the Garden.

"I say, the Garden and Statues are marvelous." Helena said with a smile. Helena looked at a Statue and her jaw dropped.

"N-Najmi?" Helena said trotting close to his Statue. Helena grinded her Vampire fangs.

"How dare they…how dare they turn Najmi into Stone!" Helena yelled.

"Don't worry darling, I can smell the blood inside your Statue, I can get you out." Helena said. Helena's horn glowed blood red…

…**Outer-Equestria, Dark's Room…**

Dark struggled in the aura.

"You can't make me forget him!" Dark yelled. Wind smirked.

"Erase…" Wind said in a dark voice. Dark was shot by a purple blast from Wind, knocking her out. Dark fell on the floor. After 12 seconds, Dark stood up.

"L-Lover?" Dark asked confused.

"Do you remember a Human called Najmi?" Wind asked. Dark looked at him confused.

"Who is Najmi? And what is a Human?" Dark asked. Wind smiled.

"Nopony my lover, you are my wife." Wind said.

"Yes I am…what is my name?" Dark asked. Wind thought for a moment.

"Your name is…Darkmetal." Wind said.

"Darkmetal…I love it…" Darkmetal said.

"Yes, you are the ruler of Night Forge and I am your husband, together we will crush the Lightbringer!" Wind yelled. Darkmetal smiled. Penumbra trotted fast out of the room.

"_We have to find Najmi!"_

Penumbra said mentally and teleported away.

"Excuse me my lover? But what is your name?" Darkmetal asked. Wind thought for a moment and smiled.

"I am the one who rules the Night, the one who brings Nightmares to everypony's dream. The one that sneaks in the Night to destroy the enemy. The one that devours the souls of all living things. The Darkness is my Strength and the Shadows are my allies. Darkmetal…my wife…my name is…**NIGHT TERROR!**" Night Terror yelled with the _Royal Night Voice._ Darkmetal smiled and hugged Night Terror.

"I love you Night Terror." Darkmetal said.

"I love you too my wife hahaha!" Night Terror said while laughing evilly.

**Author's Note: Damn everyone, shit has just got real up in here!**


	78. Heart Stopper

**Author's Note: Ok everyone; here are the numbers of OC Nightmare Unicorns I got from a couple of Authors:**

**Nightmare: 6**

**Nightfilly: 1**

**Nightstallion: 8**

**Nightcolt: 1**

**Lol didn't know Nightstallions were popular! XD**

**And also, DAT Vampire Pony Helena for finding Najmi!**

**Chapter 78: Heart Stopper**

…**Canterlot Gardens…**

Helena's horn glowed blood red. All of a sudden, Najmi's statue started to have red glowing cracks on it. The Statue suddenly cracked open and Najmi fell on the grass. Najmi was unconscious and he had dried up tears on his face.

"Poor dear…" Helena said lifting up Najmi on her back.

"Oh dear…he's naked…" Helena said blushing.

"I need to get him back to Night Forge." Helena said. She tried to teleport to Night Forge but she lost her nether magic from the book.

"Well this isn't lovely, I'm stuck here." Helena said. Najmi started to stir and Helena put him down on the ground…

…**Najmi's Point of View…**

My eyelids slowly open and I see Helena looking down at me.

"Darling are you ok?" She asked me. I quickly get up and hug Helena.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH HELENA! I MISSED YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE!" I yelled. Helena blushed.

"I missed you too dear, it seems you lost your Nightmare powers and you're not immortal anymore." Helena said.

"Yeah I am…Helena, where is Dark?" I asked.

"She went to go mate with an imposter who disguised himself as you!" Helena yelled. I looked at her confused.

"An imposter?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have no idea who that was." Helena said. I stood up on my feet.

"Helena, did you bring clothes?" I asked her.

"No…but I can use the old clothes you were wearing." Helena said.

"Ok, cool." I said as I rubbed the dried up tears from my face.

"Alright darling, but the clothes are a little different." Helena said. Helena's horn glowed dark brown and she shot a blast of dark brown energy at me. All of a sudden, clothes appeared on my body. I was wearing a dark brown Biker jacket and I turned around to see a Blood Drop on the back of the jacket and I looked down to see I was wearing dark brown Nikes and jeans. I was wearing a chain necklace that had a Blood Drop on it. I wore a Blood red Chain belt that was around my waist and the Belt Buckle was a Blood Drop.

"Damn Helena, this outfit looks badazz!" I said with excitement. Helena smiled.

"My most wonderful clothing darling." Helena said. I looked at her.

"Alright, so can you teleport us to Night Stone?" I asked her. Helena looked down.

"I can't…I used up all the Nether energy, I use Blood Magic not Nether energy like Penumbra darling." Helena said.

"Oh ok…then how can we get back?" I asked Helena.

"I don't know darling, but you have to get your powers back and stop that imposter." Helena said.

"But Helena, there isn't any Nightmares that I can bond to around here." I said to her. Helena thought for a moment.

"Well…there is another way…" She said rubbing her left hoof on the ground nervously. I looked at Helena.

"What is the other way I can get powers?" I asked Helena. Helena looked up at me, her white glowing eyes glowing faintly in the dark. There was no light in the Gardens; the only light that lit up the Garden was the Moonlight from the Moon.

"Well…you can bond with…me…" Helena said shifting nervously. I looked at her confused.

"But you're a Vampire Unicorn Helena, you don't need a Host like the Nightmares." I said to her.

"That maybe true…but I can turn you into a Vampire, will you join the Undead with…me darling?" Helena asked. I frowned.

"Oh hell no, I'd prefer eating food, enjoying the warmth of the Sunlight, and not sucking Blood, thank you very much." I said to her. Helena looked down sad.

"Oh…ok…" She said with sadness.

"Can you like…insert your blood into my body and I can become Superhuman?" I asked her. Helena looked up.

"Yes I can…but you need to drink some of my blood." Helena said. I nodded and Helena's horn glowed and a blood red dagger appeared and cut her on the neck. She let out a pleasuring moan.

"Here…suck some." Helena said. I nodded and kneeled down. I put my lips on her neck and started to suck, her blood tasted disgusting but I had to endure it and suck it. Helena's body shivered with pleasure and she let out a pleasuring moan. After sucking for 15 seconds, I let her go. She was panting.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her. Helena looked at me with hunger in her eyes.

"The…feel of something…sucking on me…it felt so good darling…" Helena said.

"Alright Vampire shawty, did I get powers?" I asked her.

"Not yet, we have to mate and then you'll get the powers." Helena said.

"Ok but the Sex has to be a Quickie, I don't want any of the Royal Canterlot guards to catch us." I said. Helena smiled.

"_This is great…I had sex with an Alicorn made out of dark energy and now I'm about to fuck a Vampire Pony…Damn I wish I was back home."_

I said mentally.

"Najmi darling…this is my first mating…since I was beaten and abused when I was a filly, I never considered mating or finding love." Helena said.

"Oh ok…wait, your Undead, how the hell can you still have Sex?" I asked her.

"The world works in strange ways…" Helena said. I looked at her confused.

"Uh…ok…" I said to her.

"Now let's begin." Helena said trotting towards me. I sighed.

"Let's get this over with…" I said to her.

…**Flying in the Sky…**

Mat and Rainbow flew towards Canterlot. Mat pondered.

"_I wasn't there for my brother…I wasn't there to protect him…I was here just playing around and didn't even take things seriously…whatever corrupted Najmi my brother will have __**HIS FUCKING HEART RIPPED OUT OF THE CHEST!**__"_

Mat yelled mentally. A black aura started to surround Mat as he flew, Rainbow didn't notice and flew faster.

"_Thank you Red Thunder for your dark energy…I will take care of you…"_

"_Hehe! No problem my Lover!"_

"_Red Thunder? You can read my thoughts?"_

"_Yes I can! I'm still collecting a lot of crystals in Lake Zark for you!"_

"_Alright…you keep collecting crystals."_

"_Ok my Lover!"_

Mat and Red Thunder had a mental conversation. The black aura around Mat vanished and he and Rainbow flew faster towards Canterlot…

…**Canterlot Gardens…**

Helena's horn glowed and a fancy red couch with black designs appeared next to us.

"Nice couch." Najmi said.

"Yep." Helena said lying down on her back on the couch.

"Now come…and please be gentle darling…" Helena said blushing. Najmi nodded and climbed on top of Helena. Najmi wrapped his arms around Helena. Her coat felt cold to the touch and Najmi couldn't feel a pulse, which further proved Helena was an Undead Vampire. He then presses his lips onto hers. Helena moaned into his mouth and wrapped her hooves around his neck. Najmi inserted his tongue into her mouth, their tongues slithered and moved around each other. Najmi was careful not to rub Helena's fangs with his tongue because they are really sharp. Helena felt his hot and wet tongue move everywhere in her mouth, her mouth was cold and so was her saliva.

"_His hot and wet tongue…his warm body against my cold and dead body…it feels so good…"_

Helena said mentally. Najmi separated his lips from Helena's with a strand of saliva stretching from their mouths.

"That was marvelous darling…" Helena said while panting.

"Wait…why are you panting? Aren't you dead?" Najmi asked.

"Like I said earlier dear, the world works in strange ways." Helena said.

"Alright…" Najmi said. Helena blushed as she stared at the budge in Najmi's pants.

"D-Darling?" Helena asked.

"Yes?" Najmi said.

"C-Can…I s-suck your f-foal maker?" Helena asked nervously.

"Hell no, not with those Vampire fangs you have there, and I don't like the idea of sharp things near my balls and dick." Najmi said.

"That's understandable…let's mate…" Helena said nervously. Najmi looked down to see Helena's marehood was dripping down her legs and wetting the couch they were lying on.

"Alright…so what Sex Position you most feel comfortable with?" Najmi asked.

"P-Pony Style…please dear…" Helena said turning over and lying on her stomach. She lifted her flank in the air.

"Ok, let's do this." Najmi said. He unzipped his pants and his member flopped out. Najmi positioned himself behind Helena and used his hands to grab Helena's flank.

"_Forgive me Najmi but I lied to you…what were about to do is an Ancient Vampire Mating Ritual. The Prey sucks the blood of the Vampire, then they mate, and then…the Vampire drains the Prey dry of blood and the Prey will transform into a Vampire…I know you don't want to be a Vampire…but it's for your own good in till you bond again with the Princess…"_

Helena said mentally.

…**Canterlot…**

Mat and Rainbow flew over the fancy cottages of the ponies.

"Don't worry Mattie! We're almost there!" Rainbow yelled.

"Alright!" Mat yelled as they flew through the night sky…

…**Canterlot Gardens…**

I rubbed my member on the lips of her marehood. Helena moaned.

"Gently please…" She said in a dramatic but yet aroused voice. I nodded and I slowly slid my member inside her marehood. Helena gasped in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Helena smiled.

"The pain…oh dear sweet darkness it feels good…I want more pain…go hard." Helena said while moaning.

"But aren't you hurt?" I asked.

"Remember that pain is pleasurable to me…" Helena said. I nodded and thrusted into her again. I looked down to see blood trickle out of her marehood. Helena started to smile.

"Yes…I love it…slap my flank!" Helena yelled. I pulled back my hand and slapped her on the flank.

***SLAP!***

"Ahhh…more…"

***SLAP!***

"Oh Najmi…your foal maker is so hot…" Helena moaned. Her marehood was cold and wet; the only heat source was my member. I started to thrust faster.

"N-Najmi…darling?" Helena asked me.

"Yes…" I asked her.

"I-I am…ahh…glad that…oh…we are…m-mating…I never thought…I would…uh…mate because…ahh…my family…is the last…V-Vampires…oh…" Helena said as I thrusted.

"Well…ugh! That sucks, I'm glad I helped you out." I said as I thrusted.

"Faster and harder darling…" Helena said. I nodded and thrusted with more potency and speed. Helena moaned.

***Vampire Hiss***

Helena started to make a Vampire hiss as I thrusted harder.

"Helena, please don't do that, it sounds creepy…" I said.

"Oh…I'm s-sorry…I was…oh…lost in the…ahh…pleasure…" Helena said. I thrusted and I felt myself getting close. Her cold, wet walls gripped my member as I went in.

"H-Helena…I'm getting close…" I said.

"Me too…ahh…" Helena said. I made one more powerful thrust.

"HELENA!" I yelled as I filled her cold womb with my hot seed.

"NAJMI!" Helena yelled as she squirted her juices inside and her eyes rolled back up to her head. I slowly took out my member and a little stream of my seed and her juices mixed together dripped out of her marehood. I panted.

"That was awesome…I can't believe I screwed a Vampire." I said. Helena looked down to see her juices and my seed mixed together dripping on the couch.

"Najmi…I love you…" Helena said hugging me. I hugged back.

"_AHHH SHIT! NOW I GOT A DAMN VAMPIRE CRUSHIN ON ME!"_

I said mentally.

***Bat wings Flapping***

I heard bat wings flapping and I looked up to see black bats were flying around me and Helena. Helena looked up at me.

"Now my love…you join me in Undeath…" Helena said while she licked her fangs hungrily at me.

"Wha-AHHH!" I yelled as she suddenly bit my neck.

"N-No…I don't want to be a V-Vampire…" I said. I tried to move but my body was paralyzed. The bats flew in a dome shape around me and Helena. I felt my body getting weaker by the seconds.

***Ba-thump…Ba-thump…***

I heard my Heart beat get slower. I got weak and fell on the ground with Helena on top of me sucking my blood.

"N-No…" I said as I stared at the Moon. I slowly reached my hand out towards the Moon.

***Ba-thump…***

My Heart stopped beating…my hand fell to the ground lifeless and my vision turned to darkness…

**Author's Note: I got nothing to say lol**


	79. Vampire Knight

**Author's Note: Alright, everyone let see what happened to Najmi XD**

**LOL Havin a little Najmi x Helena goin on Here! XD**

**Remember:**

**Rarity + Vampire = Helena.**

**Chapter 79: Vampire Knight**

My eyes slowly open…everything was a blur and my head ached. My body felt as cold as ice.

"_My Love…are you ok?"_

Helena's voice sounded far away. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and my vision improved. I looked up to see Helena was holding me in her arms on the couch we made love on.

"Ahhh darling, I'm glad you are awake." Helena said with a smile. Helena's fangs were covered with blood…my blood and she used her tongue to lick and clean her fangs. Her fangs now glinted in the Moonlight.

"H-Helena…my body feels so cold and strange…" I said to her. Helena's smile faded.

"Forgive me Najmi…" Helena said while her ears flopped down.

"What did you do to me?" I asked standing up but I was really weak and clumsy that I had to use a statue to support myself.

"I…turned you into a…Vampire." Helena said sadly.

"WHAT!?" I yelled at her. I looked over to see a Statue holding a mirror. I quickly ran over and looked in the mirror the Statue was holding; I didn't see my reflection in it…

"No…this can't be happening…" I said in shock. Helena's horn glowed and a mirror appeared next to her.

"Here, this mirror is enchanted; you will see what you now look like." Helena said. I grabbed the enchanted mirror and looked in it. My eyes were glowing dark brown and I had a Vampire bite mark on my neck. I had Vampire fangs…2 on my upper jaw and 2 on my lower jaw…not like those Vampires that just have 2 fangs on their upper jaw and none on the lower jaw.

"I…have fangs…" I said. I used my fingers to rub my fangs, they felt really strong and razor sharp.

"I wonder if…I'm dead…" I said. I placed my right hand over my chest, I felt no Heart beat…and my Lungs weren't expanding and contracting. I glared at Helena.

"WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO A FUCKING BLOOD SUCKER!?" I yelled at Helena. She looked at me calmly.

"I had no choice Najmi…you needed to get powerful." Helena said sadly.

"Now I can't go out in the day time! At least with the Nightmare powers I can still go out during the day time and I won't be able to see Rose, Lily, and Daisy anymore!" I yelled. Helena trotted over to me.

"Sorry my love, a Vampire's life is really lonely. Vampires have each other." Helena said while she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I push her off.

"What was that all about you saying that you love me? I mean I don't even know you Helena." I said. Helena stood on her back legs and put her hooves over my shoulders and brought her mouth to my left ear.

"Because…you were my first time…and I never thought of mating and finding love since there wasn't any Vampire Stallions. To be honest, I never even loved you at first; I wanted to be just friends with you darling but…when you kissed me passionately…your warm lips on my cold lips…your hot and wet tongue in my mouth…your body pressed against mine…and your hot foal juice…being pumped deep insid-"

"Ok I get it! You do realize Dark will be pissed about this?" I said.

"I just had to have you…Oh! This Non-beating Heart of mine…the mating was simply divine…" Helena said still rambling.

"Helena? Hello?" I said waving my hand in front of her face. Helena snapped back to reality.

"Forgive me for my rambling, and do you know what a Herd is?" She asked.

"No, what's a Herd?" I asked.

"Since there are a lot of Mares, Stallions can have a Herd of their most favorite Mare." She said.

"Uhh…sorry but I ain't a fucking Manwhore, especially to talking magical cartoon or anime ponies." I said.

"Oh…but we did an Ancient Vampire Mating Ritual and you are my Vampire Lover forever." Helena said.

"But Dark-"

"Shhhh…she doesn't have to find out about us…" Helena said interrupting me with her hoof on my lips. I pushed her off me.

"Get the hell off me; this shit is not going to turn into Twilight! Vampires are suppose suck blood not pussy and dicks!" I yelled. Helena looked at me confused.

"What is Twilight?" She asked.

"Faggot ass Vampires that sparkle in the sunlight…it ruined the image of Vampires!" I yelled.

"Oh? How so?" She asked.

"Well…the Vampires sparkle in sunlight for starters…" I said.

"Sparkle? I burn when sunlight touches me." Helena said.

"Yeah anyway, since I'm a Vampire, what powers do I have?" I asked.

"You can use Blood magic like me, super speed, super strength and you can turn into a Bat." Helena said.

"Alright, anymore powers?" I asked.

"You can wield a Blood sword that only Vampires can touch and wield. It will drain the blood of anypony that's not a Vampire." Helena said.

"Awesome, now where is this sword?" I asked.

"Summon it, just focus on the sword and it will come to you. Look." She said. Helena's horn glowed and the red dagger that cut her neck appeared next to her.

"I call this dagger Bloodsprite, lovely isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah its badazz, what's my sword called?" I asked.

"It's called _Bloodmourn _Just like the sword Ripperjack gave you called _Nightmourn_." She said.

"Ok…damn why do I feel so hungry all of a sudden?" I asked. I felt the hunger in my body.

"You need to drink blood darling. Blood is now your food and power source." She said.

"Ahhh ok…damn I'm so hungry!" I yelled. All of sudden, my vision turned red and I began looking around the Gardens. I jumped up high in the air and looked around; I was 30 feet up in the air. I looked down to see a Royal Canterlot mare guard patrolling the Gardens, I can hear her Heart beat…I then flew down and landed on the mare.

"Wha-AHHH!" She yelled as I penetrated my fangs through her neck. I began sucking; I felt the hot blood pour down my throat into my belly. After sucking on her for 8 seconds, I let her go and lick my lips and fangs. Helena landed next to me.

"Hehe my darling, your all ready learning." She said. My vision went back to normal. Helena's horn glowed and she made my Vampire bite mark on the Pegasus Mare vanish.

"Uh, what just happened and why do I have the taste of blood in my mouth?" I asked.

"Hehe, you fed on this Pegasus Mare." She said. I looked at the Pegasus in horror.

"Oh god! Did I kill her?" I asked.

"No, she's still alive; you drained only 40% of her Blood. She will wake up with no memory of this darling." She said.

"Oh good, so about that sword?" I asked.

"Remember dear, focus." She said. I focused the Blood in my body and my right hand started to glow red. All of a sudden, a sword appeared in my hand. I looked at the sword.

"Whoa, it looks cool." I said. _Bloodmourn_ had a red blade and a few red chains were tangled around the sword. A scroll was attached to the handle. I grabbed the scroll.

"Here we go, more stats like the Nightmare Armor and _Nightmourn_." I said and opened the scroll and started reading.

_**Bloodmourn**_

_**Beware: Only Vampires can wield Blood Weapons. Anypony who isn't a Vampire and touches a Blood Weapon will have his/hers Blood drained by the Weapon.**_

**Blood Presence: **_A Blood red fog surrounds the wielder, Increasing the damage done and effectiveness of all Blood Spells by 50%. Increased chance of going into Blood Frenzy by 65%_

_**Blood Absorption: **__ Whenever Bloodmourn, cuts, stabs, or slashes the victim. The Blood from the victim is sucked into the sword and the Blood can be used for Blood Spells. __**[Ability]**_

_**Blood Strike: **__A strike that is infused with Blood magic and causes damage to the enemy. It can be used again after 6 seconds. __**[Moderate]**_

_**Blood Parasite: **__Summons Parasitic Blood Worms that will go inside the victim and devour them from the inside out. Spell can be used again after 2 mins. __**[Overpowered]**_

_**Chains of Sanguine: **__Summon red chains that wrap and trap the victim in it. The chains will slowly drain the Blood of the enemy and the longer the enemy is trapped in the chains, the more it will suck the enemy dry. __**[Weak now but later on Overpowered]**_

_**Bladed Sword: **__Increases the size and sharpness of Bloodmourn, which increases the damage dealt of Blood Strike and Heart Strike by 10%. Bloodmourn can twist, bend, and can grow as long as 10 feet. Lasts for 30 seconds and can be used again in 4 mins. __**[Ability]**_

_**Blood Tap: **__Use the Blood trapped inside Bloodmourn and heal self and can also be used for feeding. Cannot heal Sunlight damage and it can be used again after 50 seconds. __**[Ability]**_

_**Heart Strike: **__A powerful attack that has to have Bloodmourn use all of the Blood inside to strike and destroy the Heart of the enemy. Must be in Blood Presence to use and this attack will cause the wielder to go into Blood Frenzy. This spell can be used again after 30 mins. __**[Overpowered]**_

_**Chance on Hit: **__Attacks have a 20% Chance of surrounding the wielder in a Blood Barrier; the Barrier will reduce damage done to the wielder by 30%. Lasts for 15 seconds. Increased by 80% when in Blood Presence._

_**Beware: **__Blood Frenzy is where the wielder will lose all control and will kill and suck the Blood of all living things it sees, hear, and smells. Use Blood Presence and Heart Strike with caution._

I stopped reading.

"Damn! This sword is more badazz then Nightmourn!" I said. Helena smiled.

"I'm glad you like it my love, come on. We have to train you darling." Helena said.

"What do you mean train me?" I asked.

"To train you how to be a Vampire is there a place we can train at?" Helena asked. I thought for a moment.

"I know, let's go to Everfree Forest." I said. Helena transformed into a Bat.

"Think of a Bat dear." She said. I focused and closed my eyes. I then open them and discovered I was hovering in the air.

***Flap, flap***

"Fuck yeah! I'm a Bat!" I yelled flying around in circles.

"Good job my love, now show me this Forest." Helena said. I nodded and I flew off and Helena followed me…

…**Mat's Point of View…**

I landed on the ground next to Rainbow.

"M-Mat…his Statue is gone…" Rainbow said. I looked over and saw a red couch. I walked over to the red couch and smelled it.

"Najmi was lying on here…and I smell something else...but I can't tell." I said.

"Oh my head…" I heard a voice said. I looked over to see a Royal Canterlot Pegasus Mare.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah…I just feel so weak…I need to get back to my Quarters." She said trotting away. I looked up.

"Rainbow, you go ahead and sleep. I'm going to take a night stroll." I said.

"But what about Najmi?" She asked.

"I'll take care of him, go on ahead home and don't tell anyone please?" Mat asked. Rainbow nodded and flew off.

"I'll go check the Everfree Forest." Mat said flying off.

"_Najmi, I just hope your fine my brother."_

Mat said mentally.

**Author's Note: Will Mat see Vampire Najmi as a friend? LOL we will have to find out on the next chap called:**

"_**Vampire Training pt1"**_


	80. Vampire Training pt1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I made a YouTube video!**

**Go to YouTube and type in **_**"Black Bronies By: Javonte7776" **_**and click the 5 mins and 11 seconds video with a Black guy wearing a Gothic shirt.**

**The Black guy is ME! The one we created this awesome story!**

**I was a little shy because it was being recorded at a High school Hallway. When you see the video, you will know what Najmi looks like in the story lol**

**I talk about the great things about the show and theres a little surprise inside the video.**

**My friend Keith drew Princess Dark! That's right; you all get to see what that lustful Nightmare Alicorn Dark looks like! XD**

**I also give a few shout outs to my most fav Authors.**

**And if you all still don't know yet, Najmi/Najee is myself, the Author XD**

**Ok and here we go!**

**Chapter 80: Vampire Training pt1**

We landed next to the Everfree Forest. I transformed back into a Human and Helena turned back into a Pony.

"Lovely forest darling." Helena said.

"Yeah it's cool, so about this whole Vampire training thing?" I asked.

"Oh, I will summon a book I kept with me when I and my family moved to Night Forge." Helena said. Helena's horn glowed blood red and a black book appeared next to her. The title of the book said _**"**__**How to be a good Vampire**_**" **on it. I grabbed the book.

"Ok, what page do I read?" I asked.

"Hmmm, let's start with the different types of feeding. Start with page 10 darling." Helena said. I nodded and flipped to page 10 and began reading.

"_**Page 10**_

_There are different types of feeding styles for Vampires, there are 3 types:_

_**Lustful Feeder: **__The Vampire will seduce his/her Prey by words, singing, or how pretty the Vampire is. This let's down the Prey's guard and will feel comfortable around the Vampire. This Feeding style is for Vampires who want to feed and Mate with the Prey at the same time._

_**Joker Feeder: **__The Vampire will toy and play with his/her Prey before biting the neck. The Vampire will toy with their mind with taunts and playful jokes, making the Prey laugh, get angry, or get annoyed. This style is for Vampires that like to have a little fun and laugh before feeding._

_**Forceful Feeder: **__The Vampire will just find a Prey and bite the Prey. No Games, no fooling around, just feeding on Blood because the Vampire doesn't want to play tricks when he/she is hungry. This style is used for Vampires who just want a meal and doesn't want to play any Games or Tricks."_

I stopped reading.

"Interesting." I said. Helena looked at me.

"Yes, the Vampires have made a book." She said.

"Hey Helena, were there Vampire Pegasus and Earth Ponies?" I asked.

"Yes…my parents told me there used to be Vampire Pegasi and Vampire Earth Ponies…but they vanished…" Helena said looking down sad.

"Where did the Vampire Pony Race go?" I asked.

"I-I don't know…when I was a little filly, my parents told me they all just…vanished when we were sleeping…oh woe as me!" Helena said in a dramatic tone.

"Well-"

"But, all is good now. Because I have my special Vampire somepony…which is you." Helena interrupted me with a smile on her face.

"You are mine." She said trotting over and hugging me. I didn't hug back.

"_Sorry shawty, but I'm going to Celestia and I hope she doesn't see me as a Monster. I hope she can turn me back…I don't want to be a Vampire."_

I said mentally. Helena looked up at me.

"Why aren't you hugging me back darling?" Helena asked.

"Oh…I was thinking about something." I said. Helena nodded and she suddenly licked her lips.

"I'm hungry, you stay here, and I need to find something to feed on." Helena said. She transformed into a Bat and flew off.

***Screech!***

I heard a Hawk screech. I looked up to see a Red Hawk flying over me. The Red Hawk landed next to me and turned into Mat.

"NAJMI! YOU'RE OK!" Mat yelled pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged back.

"Damn Mat, I missed you so much my homie!" I yelled. Mat broke the hug and looked at me strangely.

"Dude…why is your body so cold and why do you have a bite mark on your neck and why do you have fangs?" He asked.

"Ok Mat, I was turned into a Vampire by a Vampire Unicorn named Helena." I said.

"That's strange…" Mat said.

"Yeah but it's all good, she freed me from the stone and she just left to go feed." I said.

"Ok, I heard you were separated from Dark." Mat said.

"Yeah I know, Helena is teaching me how to be a Vampire. We are going to go back to Night Forge and see what became of Dark. You should summon Red Thunder so you too can learn how to fight." I said.

"But won't she try to mate with me?" Mat asked.

"Show her who's boss man." I said. Mat nodded.

"_Red Thunder?"_

"_Yes my lover?"_

"_Can you please come here? I want to learn how to use my dark energy."_

"_Ok!"_

Mat and Red Thunder had a mental conversation. A red flash of light appeared next to Mat and Red Thunder was here.

"I missed you my lover!" Red hugged Mat.

"Yeah I missed you too, where are the Crystals?" Mat asked.

"Right here!" She said with excitement and her horn glowed red. A pile of Red and Blue Crystals sparkled in the Moonlight on the ground.

"Holy shit! These Crystals are awesome!" Mat said. He walked over and grabbed a few Red and Blue Crystals and put them in his pocket. Red smiled.

"I'm glad you like them!" Red said. Red looked at me.

"I see you're a Vampire, Najmi! Did Helena turn you?" She asked.

"Pretty much, so Mat, you don't think I'm a Monster now that I'm a Vampire?" I asked. Mat looked at me like I just said the most retarded thing ever.

"Dude…I've seen a lot of bullshit to be phased by a Vampire. I mean my eyes glow different colors, I can make my nails long and so on. Hug me brother." Mat said. I smiled and hugged Mat.

"Mat, you should train with Red." I said.

"Oh right, come on Red, we must find an area in the Everfree Forest to train my dark energy." Mat said. Red smiled and nodded and they walked off in the Forest.

"Damn, what's taking Helena so long?" I said.

…**Everfree Forest…**

Helena flew in the air in her Bat form.

"Hmmm, what lovely creature am I going to feed on tonight?" She asked herself. She looked down to see a Manticore walking.

"That's a strange creature; I want to try its Blood." Helena said landing on the ground and turning back into a Pony. The Manticore looked at Helena and growled.

"Do you want a pleasurable Kiss or a painful Kiss Darling?" She asked flashing her fangs.

***RAAWWWR!***

The Manticore roared at Helena.

"I take that as painful." She said. The Manticore ran towards Helena and swung his claw, cutting a tree down. But Helena was gone, the Manticore looked around confused.

"My, you are really slow." Helena said. She was standing behind the Manticore. The Manticore used his Scorpion tail and brought it down to Helena, but she vanished before the tail even touched her. The Manticore looked around confused.

"Strike 2 dear, if you miss me again, I will attack you." Helena said smiling as she was behind him again. The Manticore growled and turned around and swung his claws, this time Helena didn't move and his claws hit Helena on the chest. Blood squirted out of the claw marks on her chest. Helena smiled.

"Oh darling…that felt good." She said. The Manticore pulled back his claw ready to swing again but suddenly Helena was on top of him and used her hooves to break off his tail.

***Grunt!***

The Manticore grunted in pain from his tail being ripped off, blood squirted out of the stump of the tail. Helena appeared on the ground.

"A slow creature like you doesn't stand a chance for a lovely Vampire like me that has Super Speed." She said flicking her mane with her hoof. The Manticore's eyes widen in fear, he started to run away. Helena smiled.

***Vampire Hiss***

"You're not going anywhere!" Helena hissed at the Manticore. She suddenly appeared in front of the fleeing Manticore and grabbed his paw with her hooves. She then lifted the 650 Pound Manticore and threw him against a Tree destroying it.

"_Chains of Blood_…" Helena said. Her horn glowed blood red and the Manticore was suddenly wrapped in Red Chains. Helena appeared next to the Manticore and moved his Lion head out of the way, exposing his neck.

"You shouldn't have been walking out during the night time dear, Vampires are the top of the food chain, not you." Helena said. She opened her mouth and bit the Manticore's neck.

***Screaming in Agony***

The Manticore screamed in pain from Helena's _Kiss_. The Manticore tried to move but couldn't because of the chains. After sucking on the Manticore for 30 seconds, the chains vanish and she released her lips from its neck. The Manticore falls on the ground dead. Helena licked her lips and fangs.

"Najmi's blood tasted better; oh I should be getting back to him." Helena said. She transformed into a Bat and flew towards Najmi's location.

**Author's Note: Vampire vs. Manticore.**

**Manticore got pwned! You go Helena!**


	81. Vampire Training pt2

**Author's Note: Hey dudes!**

**Anyway, if you guys want to see a badazz Vampire movie with no sparkling Vampires, then these are at the top of my head and are awesome, I watched them all!**

_**From Dusk Till Dawn**__: A nice Strip Club/Bar in Mexico…owned by Blood Suckers! (Very Bloody and Violent)_

_**30 Days of Night: **__During the long days of no Sunlight in the Arctic, a group of Vampires pay a little visit to an Arctic Village. (Very Bloody and Violent)_

_**Daybreakers: **__Vampires rule the world and Humans are endangered. The Humans are captured and farmed for their Blood (Very Bloody and Violent) _

_**The Little Vampire: **__A kid friendly Vampire movie where the Vampires aren't the Villains in this one. (No Violence or fighting in this one)_

_**Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter: **__Badazz new movie that takes place around the South and North Wars in the Past. (Fighting, but not a lot of Blood and Gore)_

_**Bram Stroker's: Dracula: **__This one is a classic; a Human Noble did something bad and was cursed by God to only drink Blood, thus becoming Dracula. (Mostly talking but it's really good)_

_**Interview with a Vampire: **__Another classic; A Human interviews a Vampire who reflects on both his Life when he was alive and his Undead Life. (Mostly talking and not enough fighting but still decent)_

_**Blood: The Last Vampire: **__A Japanese Girl who's a Vampire hunts Bat Monsters that attack the people of Japan. (Fighting but not very Bloody)_

**Those are only a few I saw, so anyway let's continue!**

**Chapter 81: Vampire Training pt2**

I waited for Helena to come to me.

***Flap, flap***

I heard the beating wings of a Bat. I looked over to see the Bat turn into Helena.

"There you are, what took you so long and what happened to your chest?" I asked. Helena looked down.

"Oh, I got into a fight with a ruffian dear; I took care of him and sucked his blood." Helena said. Her horn glowed blood red and the claw marks vanished.

"Ok, now that your back, what page do I read?" I asked. Helena put a hoof to her chin.

"Go to page 92 darling; it will explain the feelings towards the Nightmare Unicorns, regular ponies, and other living creatures." Helena said.

"Alright." I said. I flipped the book to page 92 and began reading.

"**Page 92**

_**Now the Vampire Ponies are lonely and the only comfort they have are other Vampires. If a Vampire befriends a living creature, then the Vampire is most likely using it as a Blood Vessel for them to feed on. The Undead can't befriend and live peacefully with the Living because the Vampires are the Monsters that feed on Blood and live in the darkness. Here are some relationships with other creatures:**_

_**Changlings= Food or Slaves.**_

_**Nightmare Unicorns= Mortal enemies and must be destroyed. **_

_**Regular Ponies like, Pegasi, Earth, and Unicorns= Food, slaves, or used for making more Vampires.**_

_**Monsters= Food, or can be turned into a Pet.**_

_**Wild Life= Food and nothing more."**_

I stopped reading.

"Hey Helena, I was living when you met me and the Night 6 are living, I thought you could only be with other Vampires?" I asked. Helena looked down.

"The Vampire Ponies vanished…that's why I and my family moved to Night Forge." Helena said.

"Oh ok, so how come the Nightmares are hated by the Vampires?" I asked. Helena looked up.

"Turn to Page 95, and it will explain why." Helena said. I nodded and used my finger to flip to Page 95.

"**Page 95**

_**The Nightmare Unicorns are the most hated enemies of the Vampires. For Centuries, they have been fighting for who rules the Night and Darkness. 743 years ago, Cold Dusk sent an Army of 1,870 Nightmares to a Vampire ruled City called Blood Boer and the City had 4,542 Vampires in it. After 12 days of fighting, only 73 Nightmares survived and escaped while the Vampire City population dropped to 2,063 since the attack. **_

_**The Nightmare Unicorns were very powerful since they had Dark Magic and Nether Magic and were able to heal even the most grievous of wounds. The Vampires only used Blood Magic and Blood Weapons to fight and their healing wasn't as well as the Nightmare's healing and regeneration.**_

_**Vampires may have Super Speed and can move really fast, however they still are no match for the Nightmares. The Vampires will return some day and destroy the Nightmares for good and reclaim themselves the rulers of the Night."**_

I stopped reading.

"Oh…I understand now, well that sucks. It looks like the Vampires and Nightmares are having a Blood Feud." I said to Helena.

"Yes…to be honest, I hated the Nightmare Unicorns when I was a filly darling…but I moved to Night Forge and befriended Lustyshy and Dahilia and I don't anymore." She said with a smile.

"That's great, so are we going to train now?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, summon _Bloodmourn._" She said. I nodded and the sword came to my hand.

"Now dear, let's work on your Super Speed, you try to cut me with your sword." She said with a smile.

"But won't I hurt-Oh yeah…you're a Masochist that enjoys pain being inflicted on yourself…" I said.

"Yes darling, now come at me you big strong stallion…" Helena said licking her lips slowly with her tongue.

"Alright, let's do this." I said. I ran at Helena and swung my sword…but she suddenly vanished. I felt a hoof tap me on my back.

"Too slow dear, faster please." She said smiling. I quickly turned around and swung my sword but she vanished again.

"I'm up here!" She yelled. I looked up to see Helena was standing on top of a 15 Feet Tree.

"I bet I can come down before you can say _What_!" She yelled.

"W-"

"I'm here…" Helena said right in my ear, interrupting me. I looked at her.

"How the hell are you so fast? You move faster than Sonic and Flash combined." I said.

"Yes…years of practice dear." Helena said.

"Hey Helena, how old are you anyway?" I asked.

"I am 238 years old darling, my little sister is 102 years old, my Mother is 642 years old, and my Father is 821 years old." Helena said.

"Damn! Your Dad is old!" I said with shock.

"Yes…he also saw the Attack on Blood Boer too…he has a few Nightmares as friends but he still doesn't trust them." She said.

"Ahh ok, so how were the Vampire Ponies created?" I asked.

"Turn to Page 173 darling; it will explain where we came from." Helena said. I nodded and flipped to Page 173.

"**Page 173**

_**Thousands of years ago, a Pegasus Mare, Earth Pony Stallion, and a Unicorn Mare decided to experiment with different kinds of magic. They stole a dark book they found at the darkest reaches of Inner-Equestria. They soon found a Page that teaches Blood Magic, they needed a Vampire Bat to sacrifice so they could use the Blood Magic. They killed the Vampire Bat while chanting some words and then something went wrong…**_

_**All of a sudden, the dead Vampire Bat shot a red burst of Magic at the Ponies and knocked them out. Their Hearts stopped beating…they grew fangs…and their Blood was tainted and rotten…they have just unwillingly casted a Forbidden spell on themselves called…Vampirism, where it transforms them into Vampires.**_

_**They loved their new form, they fed on and killed many Ponies but they did it discreetly with nopony noticing. The Pegasus Mare crowned herself as the Vampire Queen but the Earth Pony Stallion and Unicorn wanted to be the rulers of the Vampires. They fought each other and ended up killing each other at the same time.**_

_**The Vampires had no ruler and wandered around in the darkness and shadows for Centuries, so they settled at Outer-Equestria, before Celestia and her Sister Luna became the rulers of Inner-Equestria." **_

I stopped reading.

"That's very interesting." I said.

"Yes…now let's continue." Helena said. I nodded and summoned my sword again. I swung at Helena but she vanished again.

"Focus darling." Helena said while she was 30 yards behind me. I focused the blood through my muscles and shot out towards Helena. It felt as if time had slowed a little bit and everything was a red blur. I swung my sword slicing Helena in her shoulder. Blood squirted out of the cut.

"Ahhh…Mmmmm…" Helena moaned in pleasure. I brought my sword down striking her on her back. Blood dripped down the sides of her body from the cut.

"Oooooh…" She moaned. I then prepared for another swing but she vanished.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled and shot at Super Speeds and I chased her around Everfree Forest. We passed Mat and Red Thunder, they were killing Manticores but they didn't notice us because we were moving really fast. I then appeared in front of Helena and grabbed her horn and slammed her on the ground, making a small crater.

"Oh yes…that felt good…let's call it a night darling, it's getting close to Dawn." Helena said pointing her hoof at the Horizon.

"Ok, where are we going to sleep?" I asked.

"Let's go to a Cave." She said. I nodded and we ran towards a Cave. As soon as we got in the Cave, Helena jumped on me and started to kiss me hard. I held her and kissed back. Our tongues slithering around each other. After a min of kissing, we broke the kiss with a strand of saliva stretching from our mouths.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Well…our rutting wasn't long dear…and I want to try something's, let me put on my make up." She said. Her horn glowed and a makeup kit appeared, she put on Black Eye Shadow around her eyes and Eye Liner, she then got rid of the makeup kit.

"_An Animal wearing makeup? Not surprised…"_

I said mentally.

"Here, use this." Helena said. Her horn glowed and a black whip appeared next to me.

"Now darling…please punish a Vampire Mare for turning you into a Vampire." She said.

"Ahh, what the hell." I said grabbing the whip. Helena licked her lips lustfully at me.

"_Got damnit! She turned into Lustyshy!"_

I said mentally.


	82. Punishment

**Author's Note: Hey guys, looks like Najmi is going to teach Helena a "Powerful Lesson" XD I made a new story, it's called:**

"_**New World, New Life, and New Love"**_

**Its Rated M for Profanity, Violence, and Sex and the Human will not turn into a Pony.**

**It's another Human in Equestria fic, and the pairing is Rainbow Dash.**

**So all you Bronies who love Human X Rainbow Dash fics, I suggest you go on my Profile and check it out :D**

**Chapter 82: Punishment**

I gripped the whip in my hand. Helena trotted to the Cave wall and lifted her forelegs and held on to the wall with her hooves.

"Helena, why are you acting like Lustyshy all of a sudden?" I asked her. Helena turned her head to face me.

"Because…I always wanted to try this but…there wasn't any Vampire stallions so I just ignored rutting and love for years…but now, I can enjoy it." She said licking her lips. I felt the anger build up in my body.

"You Bitch! Why did you turn me into a fucking Vampire!?" I yelled at her. I took the whip and swung it.

***WHPSS!***

"Ahhh..." Helena bit her lip and moaned as the whip hit her on her flank, she had a red mark on her flank from the whip.

"B-Because…you needed to get strong darling…more…" She said in pleasure.

"Don't you fucking realize you took my Humanity from me!?" I yelled.

***WHPSS!***

"Ahhh…I had to dear…your blood tasted good…" She moaned.

"When you drained me dry, I basically died for a few seconds…you killed me!"

***WHPSS!***

"Oooh…but you're still moving…"

"Yeah but I'm fucking Dead! My Heart doesn't beat anymore Bitch!"

***WHPSS!***

"I-I'm s-sorry…more…" She moaned.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled with anger.

***WHPSS!***

***WHPSS!***

***WHPSS!***

Helena moaned from the pleasure. Red marks were all over her flank.

"N-Najmi…it feels so good…" She moaned. And then it hit me...

"_What if Celestia can't turn me back? What if I'm stuck being a Vampire forever? And…even if I find a way home…my friends and family will see me as a Monster…"_

I said mentally. I dropped the whip and fell down to my knees. Sadness washed over my body. Tears started to swell up in my eyes.

"Helena, look what you've done to me! You may have freed me from the stone and I'm very grateful but turning me into a Vampire was a big mistake!" I yelled. Helena let go of the wall and trotted towards me and wrapped her hooves around me.

"Darling, please for-Mmmmm!" She was interrupted with me kissing her on the lips. I then separated the kiss.

"You want to feel pain…I will show you pain…" I said with a smirk. I lifted my sword up.

"_Chains of Sanguine_…" I said. Red chains shot out of my sword and tied up all of Helena's legs and she hung in the air. I smiled and walked up to her.

"Helena, you are my little Bitch." I said.

"So dominating…I love it dear…" She said licking her lips.

"You need to be taught a lesson." I said. I pulled back my fist and punched her in the snout, blood squirted out of her snout.

"Yes Najmi…pleasure me…" She moaned.

"NO! I WANT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"I yelled. I grabbed her from the chains and threw her around the Cave; the Cave shook and rocks fell from the ceiling as I threw her around.

***CRASH!***

***RUMBLE!***

The Cave shook violently as I threw her against the walls. I then picked her up with my hands.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked. Helena had cuts and bruises all over her body. She looked at me dead in the eye.

"It feels so divine darling…and I'm so sorry about that…" She said. She suddenly jumped on me and pinned me down.

"Now…we didn't mate long enough…can we do it again, please?" She asked.

"But I'm Dead, how the hell can I have Sex?" I asked.

"The world works in strange ways dear, here." She said. She bit my zipper and my member fell out.

"I'll get you excited." She said.

"B-But your fangs." I said nervously.

"Don't worry darling, I will not bite you." She said. She opened her mouth and she started to lick my member. I moaned as she started to lick my member. My member started to get erect and she soon started to suck the tip of it.

"_So much for Vampires suck Blood not Dick phrase…"_

I said mentally. She started to put my whole member in her mouth.

"Ahh…" I moaned. Helena bobbed her head up and down sucking my member. I looked over to see a sharp pointed rock. As she sucked me, I reached over and grabbed the sharp rock.

"H-Helena…I'm about to cum…" I said. She bobbed her head faster. Her cold, wet tongue and saliva all over my member.

"Ugh!" I yelled while I filled her mouth with my cum. She spit out my cum on the ground and wiped her mouth with her hoof.

"Sorry darling, I only drink Blood…not foal juice." She said.

"I got something for you!" I yelled at Helena. I stabbed the sharp rock through her chest, impaling her Heart.

"A-Ahhh…N-Najmi…" She said as she fell on the ground.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked.

"I-I can't move dear, the stake through the Heart paralyzes my body darling." She said.

"Good…because I want you to stay still." I said.

"Alright darling, but please remove the stake in my chest soon, or I will go into _Night Stare_." She said. I nodded and I slammed her limp body on the ground. I then aligned my dick with her marehood and thrusted into her. I was having sex with her in a Missionary position.

"Oh yes! It feels so good!" She moaned in pleasure. I pulled back my hand and punched her repeatedly in the face. Helena's makeup started to look really bad from all the beating.

"You…ugh…bitch…how you…ahh…like that?" I asked as I thrusted.

"Oh darling…it's marvelous …" She moaned. I then summoned my sword and gave her small cuts on her body as I thrusted her. Helena's eyes rolled back to her head, the pleasure from both the Sex and Pain made her mind spin.

"N-Najmi…I'm about to c-cum dear…" She moaned.

"Me too!" I yelled increasing my thrusts as I cut her.

"Najmi I'm-AHHH!" Helena yelled and bit her lower lip. I felt her walls tighten and her juices were released.

"UGH!" I yelled and pumped my seed deep into her womb, my seed and her juices mixed together. I stand up and zip up my pants. I pulled the rock out of her chest. Helena slowly stood up on her hooves.

"That felt good…Anger, Sadness, and Lust…combined…" She said. Helena was badly beaten up. She had severe cuts and bruises all over her body; she was bleeding badly from the cuts, her makeup was ruined and was running off of her face.

"Damn Helena, you look like you were mauled by a Bear, Tiger, and Lion." I said to her.

"No worries dear." She said. Her horn glowed blood red and her cuts and bruises healed. She summoned her makeup kit and wiped her makeup off her face with a napkin. She applied her Black Eye Shadow and Eye Liner to herself. She got rid of her makeup kit and looked at me and smiled. She looked as if I didn't beat her up anymore.

"Alright, Helena since Red Thunder is here with Mat, we can have her teleport us to Night Forge." I said.

"Yeah, we can travel back darling." She said.

"But first, I have to see Celestia so she could turn me back." I said.

"Y-You want to be turned back?" Helena said looking down sadly.

"Yeah, why are you sad?" I asked.

"Well…you are my Vampire lover and we mated…and you were the first to stick a stake through my Heart." She said.

"Sorry baby girl, but I don't roll that way." I said.

"There you are!" I heard a voice. I looked over to see Mat and Red Thunder. Mat's clothes were covered with blood.

"Hey Mat, why do you have blood on you?" I asked.

"I and Red were slaying those fucking Manticores with my fire, sword, and dark energy!" Mat said excitedly. Helena looked at Mat.

"Your eyes are lovely darling." Helena said.

"Why thank you, and you must be the Vampire Pony that turned Najmi into a Vampire." Mat said.

"Yes I am dear." She said with a smile flashing her fangs.

"Yeah anyway, dude we have to-"

"H-Hello?" We heard a voice that interrupted my. Helena turned into a Bat and flew to me and landed on my right shoulder. We looked over to see a Zebra with Pegasi wings; he had a crimson coat with royal blue and red stripes on his mane. His tail was dark orange.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Edge." The Zebra said.

"Ok, do you want to join us?" I asked.

"Sure, but I won't travel far, I like living here." He said. Mat walked up to me.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Were going to Canterlot, Mat I need to wear your Hoodie or I will burn in the Sunlight." I said.

"Indeed, I need a place to hide dear." Helena said.

"I will help!" Red said. Her horn glowed and a cage appeared.

"Hmmm, not really a fancy cage, but it will do." Helena said flying into the cage. Red then summoned a small black blanket to cover the cage, protecting Helena from the Sunlight.

"On second thought, I'll stay here." Edge said.

"Ok man, give me your Hoodie Mat." I said. Mat nodded and he took off his Hoodie and gave it to me. I put it on and used my fingers to flip the Hood over my head.

"Ok Red, when we get there, you must quickly turn into a necklace or you will get burned in the Sunlight." I said.

"Ok I will! Come on everypony!" Red yelled. Her horn glowed dark red and we vanished, while Edge trotted deeper into the Cave…

**Author's Note: Another cool chap lol next chap will be called:**

"_**Divine Plea"**_


	83. Divine Plea

**Author's Note: I got another Poll for all of you:**

**Poll: **_When Najmi fights Night Terror and he's Human again, which Nightmare in the Night 6 he should bond with to fight Night Terror? Remember to look at Chapter 76 "Night 6 Attacks" to learn what their powers are._

_1. Penumbra Sparkle_

_2. Ripperjack_

_3. Dahilia Pie_

_4. Razor Dash (Violent Sex XD)_

**Remember that Ripperjack and Razor Dash are the strongest ones, so who will you choose for Najmi to bond with?**

**The dark version of Twilight (**_**Penumbra)**_

**The dark version of Applejack **_**(Ripperjack)**_

**The dark version of Pinkie Pie **_**(Dahilia Pie)**_

**The dark version of Rainbow Dash **_**(Razor Dash)**_

**It is up to you to decide who Najmi will bond with!**

**Chapter 83: Divine Plea**

We teleported into the Throne room of Celestia, Red was turned into a Necklace and was lying on the ground. Mat picked up the Necklace and put it around his neck. I held the cage holding Helena in it. The Sunlight was really bright and I avoided looking into the light. Celestia looked at us in shock.

"T-This can't be…how did you escape your stone prison?" Celestia asked confused. I glared at her.

"Why the fuck did you turn me into stone?" I asked.

"I-I got a letter saying you were corrupted by the Nightmare and Darkness and it said you were going to destroy Ponyville and Canterlot, that's why we had to use the Elements of Harmony on you." Celestia said. I looked at her confused.

"A letter? Was the letter black or white?" I asked.

"The letter was black, Najmi." Celestia said.

"_A Black letter? Hmmm, it must have came from Outer-Equestria, shit I need to find out what's going on at Night Forge…"_

I said mentally.

"Alright Celestia anyway…I've been freed by a Vampire Pony and…I was turned into a Vampire, look." I said pointing at my fangs. Celestia looked at me in fascination.

"A Vampire Pony? I didn't know they existed, I thought they were myths." Celestia said putting her hoof to her chin.

"Yeah, so can you please use your magic to turn me Human again?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I'll try Najmi." Celestia said. Her horn glowed white and she pointed her horn at me. All of a sudden, her horn shot white lightning at me.

***ZAP!***

My body jolted and spazed from the white lightning coursing through my body. All of a sudden, a white portal opened up next to me and a Human flew out of the portal and landed next to Celestia. I fainted on the floor…

…

Celestia stared at the Human that landed in front of her. The Human was wearing a yellow shirt and cargo pants; he had black hair and a Dragon tattoo on his arm, he looked to be around in his 20s.

"Are you ok?" Celestia asked him. The Human stirred and stood up.

"Where am I?" He said in a very thick Ukrainian accent.

"You're in Equestria young Human." Celestia said.

"Holy zhit! A talking Horze!" He yelled. He suddenly fainted. Mat looked at him confused.

"Please don't tell me we have a damn Russian replacing S's with Z's..." Mat said face palming. Mat walked over and put his ear on Najmi's chest…

**...2 Minutes Later…**

***Ba-thump, Ba-thump!***

I opened my eyes as I heard my Heart beat.

"NAJMI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mat yelled. I took off the Hoodie and felt the warmth of the Sunlight on my skin. I placed my right hand over my chest.

***Ba-thump, Ba-thump!***

I felt my Heart beat in my chest. I smiled.

"I'M FUCKING ALIVE! I'M NOT A BLOOD SUCKER ANYMORE! YAY!" I yelled with excitement. I put my finger in my mouth…my fangs were gone.

"Welcome back to Humanity dude." Mat said.

"It's great to be back!" I said with a smile. I looked down to see the Vampire outfit Helena gave me was gone, I was wearing the very same clothes I wore when I was teleported to Equestria…Black Hoodie, white t-shirt, my dog tag was around my neck, black jeans, and my red Nikes.

"Thank you so much Celestia!" I yelled with excitement and I ran up and hugged her.

"You're very welcome Najmi." She said smiling and hugging me back. We separated and I looked down at the guy.

"Where did this guy come from?" I asked.

"I don't know, I must have used all my power to not only restore you, but summoned another Human…I'm really exhausted." Celestia said. Mat walked up to me.

"Careful dude, I think he's Russian because he had an accent and replaced all his S's with Z's." Mat said.

"Great…just what we need, a damn Communist in this peaceful world." I said.

"No wait…" Mat said getting close to the sleeping guy.

"He's not evil, I can read his Heart." Mat said.

"Ok, that's good." I said.

"I will have my guards take him to a room where he can rest at." Celestia said.

"Alright, thanks again and see you later." I said.

"Good bye." Celestia said with a smile. I and Mat walked out the throne room and I grabbed the cage Helena was in.

"Ok man, we got to figure out about that whole letter thing, use your dark energy to summon a portal." I said. Mat nodded and his hand glowed red and a portal appeared next to us. Mat jumped in and I jumped in after him…

…**Outer-Equestria, streets of Night Forge…**

We appeared on the streets of Night Forge. I put the cage down and let out Helena, she turned back into a Pony.

"There ya are!" Ripperjack said galloping towards me.

"Where have ya been?" Ripper asked.

"It's a long story darling, where are the others?" Helena asked.

"Ah will call them, Razor!" Ripper yelled. I looked at Mat.

"Mat, you should go stay with Red." I said. Red turned back into a pony.

"Yes, come on Mattie!" Red said. Her horn glowed and Mat and Red vanished in a bright red flash.

"THERE YOU ARE!" I heard a voice. I was tackled to the ground. I looked up to see Razor glaring at me.

"Where have you been Human scum? I was worried about you!?" She yelled at me.

"Whoa, whoa, I thought you hated me? Why would you be worried about me?" I asked.

"I…was just missing you because…I hate you!" She yelled. I smiled.

"_Razor Dash does like me, she just doesn't want to admit it and yell and get angry at me for little to no reason to hide it."_

I said mentally.

"Why are you smiling at me Human scum!?" She yelled at me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her.

"I missed you Razor." I said. Razor looked at me with confusion.

"G-Get off me!" She said quickly getting off me. I stand up.

"Let me go find Penumbra." Razor said flying off.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"Dark was about to mate with an imposter." Helena said. Razor flew back and landed next to Helena, Penumbra teleported next to me.

"Najmi! I'm so glad it's really you!" Penumbra said and trotted over and hugged me.

"Yes, so what happened?" I asked.

"Wind made a fake letter and sent it to the Lightbringer; he then sent a letter to you to come to Inner-Equestria. You left and the Lightbringer turned you to stone with the worthless and vile Elements of Harmony…Wind then disguised himself as you and tricked the Princess into mating with him. Wind is the Princess's new Lover and Host and he erased her memory of you." Penumbra said.

"Wait…so he raped her?" I asked.

"Yes he did." Penumbra said. I felt anger boil inside my body.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THE FUCKER AT THE PARTY! I SPARED HIS LIFE AND THIS IS WHAT HE DOES TO ME!?" I yelled with anger. Razor was fuming with rage too.

"I WANT TO RIP OUT HIS SOUL!" Razor yelled.

"Where is this mother fucker!?" I yelled.

"He is at the castle, Wind renamed himself, and he is now called Night Terror." Penumbra said.

"I have to go kill him." I said.

"Najmi, your really weak right now, you're not bonded with a Nightmare…you can bond with me…" Penumbra blushed.

"Not today, I'm too…exhausted…can we go someplace to rest?" I asked.

"Sure, you can rest at the Library with me." Penumbra said.

"Ok…thank you." I said.

"No problem Najmi, Razor, I need you to get Dahilia and Lusty and tell them to come to the Library." Penumbra said. Razor nodded and flew off.

"Come on, let's just teleport there, we can't let Night Terror know Najmi is here, if he finds Najmi, he will kill him…" Penumbra said. Helena and Ripperjack nodded. All their horns glowed and we vanished in a flash…

**Author's Note: Back in busy! Oh and remember that Razor Dash doesn't have any wings, she uses the dark energy in her horn to fly XD**


	84. Which One to Pick?

**Author's Note: Ok, let's see the Results of the Poll!**

**Razor Dash: 6 Votes**

**Ripperjack: 2 Votes**

**Penumbra: 2 Votes**

**Dahilia Pie: 0 Votes**

**LOL I didn't know you all liked Razor, it's ok everyone, you all still have time to vote, I just know if Razor wins, Najmi screwing Razor is going to be chaotic XD**

**Chapter 84: Which One to Pick?**

We appeared in Penumbra's Library.

"Ok Penumbra, do you have a bed?" I asked.

"Sorry Najmi, I only have one bed, you can sleep with me…" Penumbra blushed. Razor, Dahilia, and Lusty trotted into the Library. Dahilia looked at me and she gasped.

***GASP!***

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WHERE HAVE YOU GONE!? I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! ARE YOU OK!? HEY, YOU'RE NOT BONDED TO A NIGHTMARE! WHO DID THI-?"

"DAHILIA! Calm down!" I yelled stopping her fast talking.

"I missed you!" Dahilia appeared next to me and hugged me tight.

"Uh…Dahilia…you're crushing me…" I said with a strained voice.

"Oh, sorry Nowie!" Dahilia said with joy and released me; I caught my breath for a second. Lustyshy trotted up to me.

"I missed you too Najmi…" Lustyshy said looking at me with her pretty Dark Orange glowing eyes. Her Dark Green mane covered the top of her eyes a little bit. I smiled at Lustyshy.

"I missed you too Lustyshy, even though you fuck anything with a dick every day, you are still cute and adorable like Fluttershy." I said. I picked her up and hugged her.

***SQUEE!***

Lustyshy made a Squee noise and hugged me back with a smile on her face. I put her down.

"Najmi, you need to bond to one of those, who are you going to choose?" Penumbra asked.

"OOOOOO! PICK ME! PICK ME! WE CAN EAT TOGTHETHER!" Dahilia yelled with excitement.

"Remember darling, if you want to be a Vampire again, just ask me." Helena said flicking her mane with her hoof.

"Najmi…I'm not really the Fighter type…but can we bond still?" Lustyshy asked me with a smile.

"I have really powerful Illusion spells and other Mind trick spells, will you bond with me? And I get to study the Human body..." Penumbra said while blushing.

"Ah am strong Sugar Rot, we can rip em ta shreds with our Scythes, and ah want ya ta buck mah Grey Apple Pie!" Ripper said with lust. Razor glared at me.

"I rather mate with a Sprawl then rutt you Human scum!" Razor yelled at me. Lustyshy trotted next to Razor.

"Razor…you will get more powerful if you bond to a Host, you will become the best guard and toughest Nightmare in all of Outer-Equestria…and you have an endless supply of mating and Spiritual energy…" Lustyshy said. Razor put a hoof to her chin.

"_Hmmm an endless supply of rutting and spiritual energy…I can do whatever I want because I'm a guard and nopony would fight me, and that Human scum Najmi would have to do whatever I tell him too…and I can devour his Spiritual energy and hurt him…however, I have to bond to him and mate with him. Ahhh it wouldn't be that bad mating with that Human scum…I WANT HIM!"_

Razor said mentally.

"What's wrong Razor?" I asked. Razor turned around and looked at me with an evil smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that Razor?" I asked. Razor flew up to my face.

"I…WANT…YOU." Razor said to me. I looked at her shocked.

"But you hate me!" I said with shock. Razor wrapped her long and rugged tail around my waist and brought her face to my face with an evil smirk.

"I do hate you, if you choose me, we will CRUSH ANYPONY WHO STANDS AGAINST US! AND YOU WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT! MUAHAHAHA!" Razor laughed evilly.

"Ha! What makes you think I'm going to pick a bitch that gets upset like she's on her Period?" I asked.

"You will choose me! And if you do, I will PULVERIZE AND SMASH YOU IN MY BED!" Razor yelled at me with an evil smirk.

"_Shit…no way in Hell I'm picking her, since I have no powers or healing, she will hurt me really badly when she screws me."_

I said mentally.

"I don't think so, anyway I'm tired, go to sleep everyone." I said yawning. I grabbed Razor's tail and pushed her off me. Razor glared at me.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHE-!"

***POOF!***

Razor suddenly vanished in a Dark Yellow flash. I looked over to see Penumbra's horn glowing.

"What did you do to her?" I asked. Penumbra's horn stopped glowing and she looked at me.

"I teleported her back to her place, she will be really angry and fly back here. I better use my spells to cloak the Library." Penumbra said. Ripperjack trotted up to me.

"Sorry 'bout ol' Razor Najmi, since she is the Element of Wrath, her temper gets out of control." Ripperjack said.

"How often does she lose her temper?" I asked.

"A lot Sugar Rot…" Ripperjack stated.

"Hey I've been wondering…" I said. Penumbra looked at me.

"What is it Najmi?" Penumbra asked.

"Why can't Razor just teleport back in? And how come she flies a lot like a Pegasus?" I asked her.

"Razor Dash is a special breed of Nightmare Unicorns called Werenights, Werenights love to fly most of the time and not teleport, if you want to learn more about Werenights, you should check out this book I have called **"**_**Werenights of Rage**_**"** it will explain everything about Razor and the Werenights." Penumbra said.

"Alright that's cool." I said.

"Yes, do you want to read more of my books!?" Penumbra Nerd Gasmed.

"No I'm fine, let's go to sleep." I said.

"Ok everypony, goodnight and let darkness be with you." Penumbra said.

"See ya later Najmi! Ah hope ya pick me!" Ripperjack said. Her horn glowed red and she vanished in a red flash. Helena trotted up and hugged me, I hugged back.

"Goodnight darling and I had a really _**Fun**_ time with you at Inner-Equestria, take care." Helena said batting her eyes at me.

"See you later Vampire shawty." I said with a smile. Helena transformed into a Bat and flew out the window. Dahilia trotted towards me.

"See you later silly dilly! Pick me and we can have fun eating everything in sight!" Dahilia said happily and bounced up and down out of the Library. Lustyshy trotted up to me, she waved her hoof down, signaling me to kneel down. I knelt down.

"What is it Lustyshy?" I asked. Lustyshy brought her mouth to my ear.

"Join me…and I will show you a lot of pleasure...let our bodies melt into each other…feel the touch of our tongues…" Lustyshy said with a very sweet and Succubus like voice. I felt myself getting aroused. I stood up and brushed off the arousal.

"Lustyshy, go home." I said sternly at her.

"Ok…sorry Najmi…" Lustyshy said looking down and slowly trotting out of the library as she hung her head down. She looked up to see a Nightstallion trotting by her. A lustful smile spread across her face.

"Oh, Hello big and strong Nightstallion…" Lustyshy said with lust and galloped towards the Nightstallion. I face palmed.

"_Lustyshy is basically a Succubus in Pony form…"_

I said mentally.

"Well now that everypony has left, let's get some sleep." Penumbra said.

"MASTER!" I heard a voice yell.

***CRASH!***

Fury busted through the ceiling and hugged me tight.

"I missed you Master and…you don't have any dark energy in you, what happened?" Fury asked.

"I'll tell you…once you stop squeezing me…" I said with a strained voice. Fury released me and I caught my breath.

"It's a long story Fury, I'll tell you later." I said. Penumbra looked at Fury with a glare.

"You broke through the ceiling of my Library Fury!" Penumbra yelled with irritation. Fury looked at Penumbra.

"I'm sorry Penumbra; I was looking for my master." Fury said calmly. Penumbra calmed down.

"That's alright, I'll just fix it." Penumbra said. Her horn glowed and the ceiling was fixed. I yawned.

"Ok that's enough, let's go to sleep." I said.

"Alright but Fury, you are really big and you might knock over my shelves, can you get small?" Penumbra asked.

"Actually…I can use the dark energy in my body to turn myself into a baby Nether Dragon." Fury said.

"Do it then." Penumbra said. Fury nodded and he was surrounded by black smoke, after 10 seconds, the black smoke vanished.

"How do you like my look?" Fury asked. I looked down to see Fury was the same size as Spike, his black scales were shiny, his glowing green reptilian eyes were small and his frills were spiky and red. He stood on all fours; he couldn't stand up right like Spike. His wings were tiny and his sharp teeth were also small and his tail was short.

"It looks great Fury." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it master." Fury said with a smile. Fury's voice no longer sounded like a Grown Man in his 70s, his voice now sounds like a 13 year old boy.

"He does look really adorable, anyway come up to my room." Penumbra said. I and Fury nodded and we followed her upstairs to her room. Penumbra's room was at the very top of the Library. She opened the door.

"Welcome to my room!" She said with joy. Penumbra's room had a red shag carpet and she had her very own shelf in the room. She had a big window and the Red Moonlight shined through. Her bed was black and her sheets were white. Her blanket was Dark Yellow and it had her Cutie Mark all over it.

"Nice room." I said. Fury walked to the corner of the room and curled himself up into a ball and fell fast asleep. I took off my Hoodie and Shoes and crawled under the blanket. Penumbra climbed into the bed with me.

"Good night Najmi…Oh! I almost forgot the Illusion spell so Razor won't find my Library." Penumbra said. Her horn glowed Dark Yellow for 6 seconds and then it stopped.

"Ok, she can't find us." She said.

"Good night Penumbra." I said closing my eyes.

"_Wow…I never slept with anypony in my bed, if Najmi chooses me, then I will become wiser and my illusion spells will be advanced…I hope you pick me Najmi…"_

Penumbra said mentally. She smiled and cuddled me and we fell fast asleep together…

…**The Skies of Night Forge…**

Razor flew in the sky looking down at the cottages angrily, looking for Penumbra's Library.

"Curse you Penumbra! I hate your Illusion spells!" Razor said angrily. After 7 mins of flying around, she finally gave up.

"Hmph! I'll get him later; right now I need some _Night Chew_." Razor said. Razor flew down to a Gum Shop called **"**_**Night Chewers" **_it was a shop that sold Chewing Gum to Nightmare Unicorns. The Gum is made out of the sticky and goopy essence of Goo Monsters found at Shadow Peaks. The Goop is then mixed with some other dead plant ingredients to give it better taste. Razor trotted in.

"Hello, Mr. Gum?" Razor asked a Nightstallion standing behind the counter.

"Why hello Razor! Do you want the usual?" The Nightstallion asked. The Nightstallion had a Dark Green coat with a black mane and tail, he had green glowing eyes and his Cutie Mark was a Black strip of Gum.

"Yes I do Mr. Gum! I need one right now." Razor said. Mr. Gum nodded and placed a Black Gum wrapped in dead plant leafs.

"That will be 1 Dit please!" He said. Razor used her dark energy to levitate a Dit out of her coat she secretly stashed. A Dit was just like a Bit, except it's a purple Nether Coin while the Bit is a Gold Coin. She gave the Dit to him.

"Thank you come again Razor!" Mr. Gum said happily. Razor took her Gum and flew off into the night sky. She opened the dead plant leafs and threw her Gum in her mouth.

"Mmmmm so good Night Chew…" Razor said as she chewed on her Gum. She flew towards her home.

"You will be mine Najmi…" Razor said as she chewed her Gum while flying in the sky…

**Author's Note: Come everybody Vote! We still have a couple more chapters before Najmi bonds to a Nightmare, who do you want to see Najmi bond with?**

**Razor Dash= Powerful, mean son of a bitch that will rip your Heart out!**

**Ripperjack= A Cow Nightmare that uses a Scythe!**

**Penumbra: A Nightmare that does really good mind trick spells!**

**Vote now! LOL**


	85. Nightmares and Changelings

**Author's Note: I wonder who is going to take Najmi lol**

**Chapter 85: Nightmares and Changelings**

I opened my eyes to see Penumbra clinging to me. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Good night Najmi." Penumbra said to me.

"Good night? Don't you mean good morning?" I asked confused. Penumbra released me and hopped off the bed and stretched her legs.

"It's always Night time in Outer-Equestria, no Sun, remember?" Penumbra asked.

"Oh right…" I said rubbing my eyes with my fingers. Fury woke up and let out a yawn.

"Good night Master." Fury said standing up on his claws. I looked at Fury.

"Good night Fury." I said to him. He used his small wings to fly over to me and he landed on my right shoulder. Since he was the size of Spike, he weighed only 25 lbs. Penumbra trotted up to me.

"So what do you want to do today Najmi? The library is closed for today." Penumbra said. I put my finger to my chin.

"I want to learn more about the Nightmare Unicorns and other creatures." I said. Penumbra gave me a huge smile.

"Let me go get a book for you to read! Come on!" She said with her eyes glowing even brighter. Her horn glowed Dark Yellow.

***POOF!***

We suddenly appeared next to a chalk board with chalk and a black desk.

"Sit down please!" Penumbra said with excitement. I looked at her confused.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked.

"Because I always wanted to be a Teacher, you will be my student and I will teach wonderful things to you…" Penumbra said. Her horn glowed and she levitated me and put me down in the black desk. Fury flew off my shoulder and landed on the desk I was sitting at. I shifted in the black chair uncomfortable.

"_Damn…this reminds me so much of High school…even though I hated High school with a passion…I miss it now…"_

I said mentally.

"Soooo, what do you want to learn about my student?" Penumbra said with a smile.

"Are there other Sentient creatures in Outer-Equestria like Nightmares?" I asked.

"Yes there are, do you know what a Changeling is?" Penumbra asked.

"No, what are they?" I asked.

"A Changeling is an insect like pony. They have holes through their legs, Moth wings with holes through them, blue eyes, a dark Grey coat and big and long fangs. They get no Cutie Marks and they all have horns, which mean they are Unicorns. Queen Chrysalis rules over them." Penumbra explained.

"Are they enemies or allies to the Nightmares?" I asked.

"They are our allies and best friends; I even have a Changeling as a best friend. Want to meet him/her?" Penumbra asked.

"Wait, what do you mean by him/her?" I asked Penumbra.

"Well you see…Changelings don't have a Gender…they have the special ability to transform into any type of creature, whether it be male or female." Penumbra said.

"Why do they have that ability?" I asked.

"Changelings feed off the positive emotion of ponies, they feed off of Love. They have that special ability because they can get rid of that special somepony and take his/her place and the Changelings magic will get more powerful." Penumbra said.

"So there's no TRUE male or female?" I asked.

"Queen Chrysalis is the only true female Changeling." Penumbra said.

"Ok, so can I meet your Changeling friend?" I asked.

"Sure, let me talk to him/her." Penumbra said. Her horn glowed for 20 seconds, and then it stopped.

"Ok, he/she should be arriving in a few seconds." Penumbra said. All of a sudden, a green fire appeared in front of me and there stood the Changeling. The Changeling looked at Penumbra and smiled.

"Penumbra what a pleasant surprise." The Changeling said trotting over and hugging Penumbra.

"Yes, it's great to see you too. Najmi, this is Fel Horn, Fel Horn this is Najmi the Human." Penumbra said.

"What's up?" I asked Fel Horn. Fel Horn had a Dark grey coat, there were holes in the legs and moth wings, blue eyes, large fangs and a sharp Unicorn horn on his/her forehead. Fel Horn smirked and trotted up to me.

"Interesting…where did a creature like you come from? And call me Fel." Fel said to me. Fel had a male voice. I looked at Penumbra confused.

"I thought you said there isn't any male Changelings?" I asked.

"There aren't, the Changelings voices may sound like males, but they aren't really males. When they change into a male or female, their voices get changed too." Penumbra said.

"Yeah, watch this." Fel said. A sudden burst of green fire surrounded Fel, and he/she turned into a Pegasi Mare.

"See? Don't I look nice…and mmmmm, I smell Love…" Fel's voice now changed into a girl's voice.

"Damn, that's pretty badazz." I said.

"You too wait here, I need to look for books, come with me Fury." Penumbra said as she trotted away. Fury nodded and flew after her, leaving me alone with Fel. Fel looked at me with a lustful smile.

"I sense a lot of Love in you…" He/She said trotting towards me. I smiled.

"Yeah, I got a lot of Love from my parents and friends." I said.

"Najmi…I want your delicious Love…feed me…" Fel said.

"What the hell do you mean by feed you?" I asked confused.

"Let me mate with you…I can be whatever you want me to be…" Fel said. Fel started to cycle through different mares: Pegasi, Earth, Unicorns, and even Nightmares.

"Sorry, I don't screw mares." I said to Fel. Fel smiled.

"Oh? How about this?" Fel asked. Green fire surrounded Fel and my jaw dropped. There stood a girl around my age with brown skin, long curly black hair, and a nice C-Cup boobs and brown eyes. The girl was also naked.

"H-How…I-is that the female version of…m-myself?" I asked in shock. Fel smiled.

"Yes it is, I copied your body and turned it female…now give me your Love…" Fel said with a smile. My pants tightened with excitement. Fel crawled onto my lap and ran His/Her finger on my chest. Fel then grabbed my hard member through my pants and started to rub it.

"Fel, please control yourself." Penumbra said trotting back in. Fel pouted and hopped off my lap and turned back into a Changeling.

"Penumbra, aren't the Changelings and Nightmares alike?" I asked.

"Yes we are, you see, Changelings feed off Love while Nightmares feed off Spiritual Energy and the body and mind." Penumbra said.

"Ahhh, so Changelings are also Parasites like Nightmares." I said.

"Correct, Cold Dusk and Nightmare Moon have befriended and allied with Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings." Fel said.

"Ok, so why were you trying to screw me?" I asked Fel.

"I apologize Najmi, it's just…we Changelings feed off Love…and I was really hungry…and you are giving off really powerful Love…" Fel said to me. Penumbra looked at Fel.

"Fel, if you are feeling hungry, you can always join Lustyshy…she's having a Rutting Spree right now." Penumbra said.

"Sounds great, but I'll stay here and help you out." Fel said with a smile.

"Anyway you guys, so where do you Changelings live at?" I asked.

"We live Underground of Nightbane Glades; we have an underground city called _**Root Mock**_." Fel said.

"Fel…is the Queen still ok? After the attack you all did on Canterlot?" Penumbra asked. Fel grinded his/her sharp teeth.

"Sadly, she is still in bad condition from the Beam that sent us all back here. I was severely wounded…I wish we could have the Queen healed." Fel said. Penumbra trotted up and hugged Fel.

"That's ok Fel; we will bring down the Lightbringer one day." Penumbra said. Fel smiled and hugged Penumbra back.

"Yes we will; Nightmares and Changelings will work together to defeat her." Fel said. Fury watched the whole display as he flew in circles around the room. I smiled.

"That's really sweet guys." I said. They separated the hug and smiled at me.

"What would you like to learn now?" Penumbra asked.

"Yeah, tell us Human." Fel said with a smirk.

"Alright, let's learn more about Nightmares." I said to them…

**Author's Note: Changelings in da house everyone!**


	86. Go Screw Yourself!

**Author's Note: Got damn Changeling for doing that!**

**Najmi x Female Najmi is freaking crazy guys!**

**I'll be calling Fel Horn "**_**He and Him**_**" When Fel turns into a male and "**_**She and**__**Her**_**" when Fel turns into a female lol instead of the whole He/Him and She/Her thing lol**

**Chapter 86: Go Screw Yourself!**

"You want to learn more about Nightmares right?" Penumbra asked.

"Yeah and also Werenights." I said.

"Alright…go find a black book in the Section 7 that says **"**_**Book of Nightmares**__" _then go get the Werenight book at Section 18. Fel will help you; I need to get something at the Nightmare Bazaar." Penumbra said. Her horn glowed and she vanished, leaving me with Fel and Fury. Fel smiled at me.

"So let's go then, and let me turn back to make you feel comfortable." Fel said. Green fire surrounded Fel and he/she turned back into the female version of me, this time she was wearing clothes however…the clothes were the same as mine, but it was feminine for a girl…Black Hoodie with boobs bulging out of the chest a little bit and was tight around the chest…Black jeans that were tight around her legs…A Dog Tag with Pink Flames around her neck…white t-shirt that fit like a glove around her Hour glass figure…and small Red Nikes with Red Flowers on them that were smaller while mine was bigger.

"Damn not gonna lie…but I look sexy." I said. Fel giggled.

"I'm glad you love your female self, now come on!" Fel said locking her arm with my right arm.

"Wait, why did you turn into the female version of myself again?" I asked. Fel smiled and leaned her lips to my ear.

"Because you're the strangest creature I ever seen, I'm doing this so I can learn more about you. Whenever I turn into the female version of you, call me Namee (Na-Mee) and call me Fel when I'm in my Changeling form." Namee (Na-Mee) said with a girly voice.

"Fine, let's go find that book." I said walking.

"Ok!" Namee said happily and we walked together through book shelves with our arms still locked together. Namee suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Namee?" I asked. Namee looked at me and used her hands to push me against a book shelf. Namee leaned her lips next to my ear.

"You want to rutt me don't you?" Namee whispered in my ear. Namee pressed her boobs against my chest. I used my hands to push her off.

"Why the hell would I?" I asked Namee.

"I can see it, your desire."Namee said. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by desire?" I asked. Namee smiled at me.

"You have a fantasy of mating with the female version of yourself." Namee said. I looked at her.

"That was when I was 6 years old! I had strange ass thoughts at that age." I said to Namee.

"Do you want to live out that fantasy?" Namee asked me pressing her body against mine again. Namee's long and black curly hair ended in the middle of her back. Namee's brown eyes shining in the light and her milk chocolate skin.

"No, I told you I don't want too." I said. I looked over to see Namee's fingernail polish was black.

"Wait…I wear black nail polish if I was a girl?" I asked confused. Namee looked at her black nail polish and smiled.

"Yes you do, this is basically what you look like if you were born a female instead of a male." Namee said with a smile.

"And…you desire lip gloss." Namee said. She stuck her hand in her jean pocket and took out a Strawberry lip gloss tube.

"You like your female to wear this right?" Namee asked. She took off the cap and started to rub her lips with the lip gloss tube. She then stopped and put it back into her pocket.

"Do you like this?" Namee said with a smile. Her lips sparkled in the dim lights of the Library.

"Umm…no…" I said looking around. She smirked.

"What's this then?" She asked using her hand to grab my hard member. I moaned.

"A-Alright…I am attracted to girls wearing lip gloss." I said. Namee put a finger to her chin.

"Hmmm, I want to make this Human form really realistic…I will use magic to completely make this form real, I need some Brain waves and a part of your Soul from you." Namee said. She snapped her finger and we were surrounded by green fire.

"Hold still…" She said. She touched her finger on my forehead and Namee was surrounded by green aura and floated up. After 20 seconds, the green aura and fire vanished and she landed on her feet with her eyes closed.

"Yo Namee, you ok?" I asked. Namee opened her eyes and looked at me confused.

"Where am I? And why the hell do you look like you could be the male version of me?" Namee asked me.

"What the fuck? You're the damn female version." I said. Namee glared at me.

"I'm the real one you asshole, I was at the Mall with my friends looking at cute Hello Kitty stuff, what the hell were you doing?" Namee asked.

"I was at my house playing fuckin' Dead Space on my 360 bitch." I said with irritation. Namee laughed.

"Haha, the male version of me is a no life asshole!" Namee said with anger.

"I take Kickboxing classes and I'm cool and laid back at school bitch, I'm not a no life." I said with rage.

"So? I Take Karate classes and I'm kind, mellow, and all my girlfriends like me." Namee said with pride.

"_Damn Fel…this is what I would really be like if I was born a girl instead of a boy."_

I said mentally.

"Listen, we should stop this fighting. I'll explain everything." I said to Namee.

…**35 Mins Later…**

"And that's what happened." I said. Namee took a second for the information to sink in.

"So…I'm basically the female version of you and I came from your body and soul?" Namee asked.

"Yes, you are basically what I would have become if I was born a girl." I said. Namee looked down sad.

"My life…wasn't real…my life was all an Illusion in your Brain…" Namee started to cry. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"That's ok Namee, you have me." I said with a smile. Namee wiped her tears from her eyes with her fingers.

"Y-Yes…hey…umm…what's your name?" Namee asked.

"My name is Najmi." I said to her.

"O-Ok…since all I have is you…w-will you be my boyfriend?" Namee asked. I looked at her confused.

"Umm…why?" I asked her.

"Well…in High school I've been avoiding boys because they are rude, disgusting, and stupid, what's your reason why you avoided girls?" Namee asked me.

"I didn't want to be chained down by my girlfriend, that's why I stayed a Lone Wolf." I said.

"Oh…I won't chain you down if you be with me…"Namee said hugging me.

"But Namee…this is wrong because you are my female version and I'm your male version, we will basically be fucking ourselves." I said.

"I know…but my family, friends, and life were all an Illusion…and you are the only real thing and I came from you…please be my boyfriend…please…" Namee begged me while she held me tight.

"_Damnit what should I do? She is part of me and…having sex with Namee won't be that bad because she's Human…NO! I can't, she's the female version of me and it takes the whole "Fuck Yourself" thing really far! Damn…I can't leave her like this…and it's better than having a girlfriend as a Mare."_

I said mentally. I let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll be with you…" I said. Namee gave me a big smile.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Namee said hugging me tight. She let go of me.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked. She gave me a lustful smile.

"Since I only have you and nothing else…LET'S FUCK!" Namee said with a smile.

"Whoa, I thought you were innocent, since you are a virgin." I said. She smiled lustfully at me.

"I am a virgin but…I finger myself almost every day, I do it when I get bored or get horny." Namee said to me.

"Damn were so alike, I jack off almost every day…freakin Hormones." I said.

"How are you in bed, do you like to be dominant or the girl?" Namee asked.

"Depends, sometimes I dominate and other times the girl dominates me." I said.

"Same thing for me too, ok let's start." Namee said.

"_I want him to cum inside me, since I have nothing, we can start a family together, but it is going to be hard since me and him are 17. Me as a Mother…so badazz!"_

Namee said mentally.

"Alright, come at me shawty." I said. Namee walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck; she was the same height as me. I smelled the fragrance of her lip gloss and we leaned and our kiss. I tasted the yummy Strawberry lip gloss on her lips. We slithered our tongues around each other, exchanging Saliva. As we kissed, Namee took off her Hoodie and pressed her boobs against my chest. I also took off my Hoodie and continued to kiss her deeply. After 6 mins of passionate kissing, we separated with a strand of Saliva stretching from our mouths.

"That was good." I said. Namee looked down to see the bulge in my jeans. She smiled.

"Lay on your back baby, I always wanted to do a 69." Namee said. I nodded and I lay on the Library floor on my back. Namee unzipped her jeans and threw them on the floor; she then took off her white t-shirt. Namee was a C-cup and her body looked fine, she was wearing a black bra and panties.

"_Shit, this is hot; finally get to have sex with a Human instead of a damn Mare."_

I said mentally. She looked down and smiled.

"I can't wait to suck it…" Namee said. She crawled on top of me and her vagina was above my face and her face was above my member. She unzipped my jeans and my member came out.

"Mmmmm looks yummy. Gimmie that freakin dick!" Namee yelled. She grabbed my member and started to suck the tip, I moaned in pleasure.

"Come on, lick me too!" Namee said rubbing her vagina on my face. I stuck out my tongue and started to lick her clit and lips, she moaned and her body vibrated with pleasure. I decided to speed this up and stuck my tongue deeper inside, she moaned louder.

"Ahhh…" Namee moaned. She started to suck my member and bob her head up and down. I was getting close to climaxing

"N-Namee…I'm close…" I said. She sucked harder and faster while I licked her insides. We couldn't hold it in anymore.

"MMMMMM!" Namee's yell of pleasure was muffled by my member as her juices squirted in my face.

"UGH!" I yelled releasing my load into her mouth. She released my member and swished my cum around in her mouth.

"Hmmm, a little salty…but good." Namee said as she swished the cum in her mouth.

***Gulp!***

She swallowed all my cum in one gulp.

"Now for the main course and be gentle please dude, I am a virgin, I'll let you be dominate." Namee said.

"Alright, let's try Doggy style." I said. Namee nodded and took off her bra and panties, she then got into doggy style, I positioned myself over her.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes…show this pussy whose boss!" Namee said with excitement. I grabbed her butt cheeks and inserted myself inside her. Her wet and tight walls gripping my member.

"Ow it fucking hurts!" Namee yelled while clenching her fists.

"Want me to stop?" I asked.

"N-No…just give me a second man…damn, I never been through this much pain is when that bitch Theresa kicked me." Namee said. I looked down to see some blood trickle out of her vagina. Namee lets out a deep sigh.

"Ok…I'm ready, let's go man." Namee said. I nodded and slowly started to thrust into her, the pain turned to pleasure and she started to moan.

"Oh yes…damn this feels good!" Namee said with pleasure as I thrusted into her vagina.

"Harder and faster dude." Namee said. I nodded and thrusted harder and faster. I then leaned over and started to touch and fondle her boobs.

"Oh yeah!" Namee moaned.

"Wait stop…can I be on top now?" Namee asked.

"Sure, go ahead." I said lying on the floor. She got on top of me and inserted my member into her vagina and started to ride me silly. Her vagina made wet smacking noises as she thrusted up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Namee moaned in pleasure. She used her right hand to fondle her boobs and her other hand to suck on her finger. She was going so fast and hard that I was getting close again.

"I'm…going to cum again…" I said.

"IN ME! SHOOT YOUR HOT, STICKY ASS LOAD IN MY PUSSY AHH!" Namee yelled in pleasure. I looked at her shocked.

"B-But I'll get you Pregnant!" I yelled.

"I have n-nothing…we can start a family together…s-shoot it I-Inside…oh…" Namee moaned.

"Nooo! AHHH!" I yelled. I pushed her off me in the nick of time and shot my load, my jizz sprayed her face and chest.

"Aww…that sucks azz." Namee said licking up my cum on her face and chest. I sat down on a Library chair thinking of what I've done.

"_I fucked myself…I literally fucked myself! This world is strange…"_

I said mentally.

**Author's Note: Well that was a real mind fuck XD**


	87. Law of Night Terror

**Author's Note: I apologize for the mind fuck/paradox chapter; it was so damn funny and awkward XD And more funny things lol**

**Chapter 87: Law of Night Terror**

I rubbed my face with my hands and stood up from the chair. I walked over and grabbed my Boxers and slipped them on. I looked over to Namee still licking off my cum that I squirted on her face and boobs. I waited and after a min, she cleaned herself and stood up from the ground.

"Why did you want me to impregnate you? I'm only 17 and still in High school." I said. Namee looked down sadly.

"Because… since I don't have a family, life, or friends…I thought getting impregnated by you…will make us happy and we can raise a family together…I know were both 17 but come on dude?" Namee said sadly.

"No, I just told you I don't like being chained down." I said to her.

"I'm sorry dude…" Namee said walking over and kissing me on the lips.

"Yeah…you really do act like me, you use my phrases." I said.

"Yes I do haha." She chuckled.

"I didn't know I was a Tomboy." I said.

"Well actually, I may act tough like a Tomboy, but I am really girly once you get to know me. I don't take crap from no one." Namee said.

"I don't take crap from no one too, damn were so alike." I said with a smile.

"Haha, yes we are baby." Namee said hugging me. Her boobs pressed against me.

"Namee, we should get dressed, your body is turning me on." I said as my member got hard again. Namee looked down and smiled.

"One more round dude?" Namee asked grabbing my member with her hand.

"Oh what the hell, we can do it again, but I'm not cumming inside you." I said.

"Ok, do me HARD!" Namee yelled.

"WAIT!" I yelled before she was about to pounce on me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How come you fine this alright that you had sex with your male counterpart?" I asked.

"Tell you the truth…I had dreams of having sex with my male version when I was 6 years old…I had strange thoughts back then…" Namee said. My jaw dropped and I remembered what I said to Fel...

"_You have a fantasy of mating with the female version of yourself…"_

"_That was when I was 6 years old! I had strange ass thoughts at that age…"_

Those words rushed back into my head.

"I had those same thoughts…" I said with shock.

"Oh really? Well, why don't we live out our fantasy and screw like Bunnies?" Namee said licking her lips.

"N-No…I can't…" I said. Namee walked over to her jeans and took out her Strawberry lip gloss. She then took the cap off and smeared her lips with the tube. She put the cap back on and put the tube back into her pocket; her lips were sparkling again.

"Come on baby…this is what we always dreamed of doing…" Namee said. She lied on her back and opened her legs in a sexual position. I stared at her and I felt my member get really hard.

"B-But…W-W-We…W-Why…" I babbled with confusion.

"Please baby…my pussy needs to be filled…" Namee said with a seductive tone. A perverse smile spread across my face.

"Let's do it!" I yelled lying on top of Namee and kissing her, I tasted her sweet lip gloss.

"Give me all you got; fuck me in till you run out of cum!" Namee yelled.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to slam you!" I yelled. Namee licked her lips.

"Do it…" She said with a lustful voice. I thrusted my member into her vagina and I thrusted as hard as I could, the only sound in the Library was our moaning…

…**Night Stone…**

Night Terror sat on his throne smiling. Darkmetal was sitting on her throne next to him. Thorn trotted into the Throne room.

"Wind, we did it!" Thorn yelled with excitement. Night Terror looked down at Thorn.

"Thorn, my name isn't Wind anymore; my name is now Night Terror." Night Terror said to him.

"Alright, we defeated Najmi but what about that other…pathetic Human called Mat?" Thorn asked Night Terror. Night Terror put a hoof to his chin.

"You take care of Mat; he did kick your flank at the party." Night Terror said. Thorn grinded his teeth.

"Yeah I know…can you give me power so I can kill Mat?" Thorn asked.

"Sure Thorn, you are my closest friend and we hung with each other when we were little Nightcolts. You will be my Elite body guard." Night Terror said.

"Thank you so much." Thorn said with a smile.

"Alright hold still, and help me, Darkmetal." Night Terror said.

"Yes my husband." Darkmetal said. Both of their horns glowed black and they pointed their horns at Thorn. They suddenly shot a black beam of dark energy at Thorn and he levitated in the air.

"I feel the power…YES!" Thorn yelled.

***BOOM!***

Thorn suddenly exploded into black smoke and something stood in his place. Night and Darkmetal's horn stopped glowing.

"Come on out Thorn; let me see what you look like." Night said. The black smoke cleared and Thorn stepped forward. Thorn was wearing black armor plating all over his body, on his legs, back, tail, and hooves. He had black spikes on his helmet, back, and tail. His coat changed to dark red and his eyes were glowing black. He was more muscular and his horn got longer and sharper. His Cutie Mark was a Pony Skull.

"You look great Thorn." Night said with a smile.

"Yes I do, but since I'm wearing a lot of metal, I want a new name." Thorn said.

"Oh? What do you want to be named?" Night asked. Thorn smiled.

"Call me…**IRON THORN!" **Iron Thorn yelled with excitement.

"So be it." Night said. Iron Thorn looked at him.

"Now Night, what should we do now?" He asked him.

"Let's make Laws so no foolish Nightmare or Nightstallion mates and loves another creature, give me time to think of the new Laws." Night said. Night levitated a scroll and quill and started to write his Laws…

…**Dark's Cottage…**

"Red, are you sure we should hide from your parents? I mean I met them at the party at the Castle." Mat asked.

"Hmmm your right, but there not home right now, you can sleep in my room." Red said with a smile.

"Alright, so what should we do now?" Mat asked. Red smiled.

"Let's read one of my favorite books when I was a little filly!" Red said happily.

"Sure besides, I need to relax and take my Cat Nap later on." Mat said.

"Ok! Come to my room!" Red said happily and trotted to her room with Mat following her…

…**Night Stone…**

Night finished writing on the paper.

"Alright, it's done, and I also added some Laws that I think will keep the Nightmare Unicorns in order." Night said.

"Can I see it?" Iron Thorn asked.

"Sure, after you read it, make copies of it and post it all over Night Forge." Night said levitating the paper to him. Iron Thorn grabbed the paper with his hoof and began reading it…

**-Laws of Night Terror-**

_**No Relationships with other Creatures: **__If said Nightmare commits the act on fornicating and loving another creature, the Nightmare will be executed by Sunlight and the said creature will be hunted and killed._

_**Increased Nightmare Taxes: **__Taxes for all Nightmare Products, such as Clothing, Renting, Food, Supplies, and Living Spaces are increased by 40%. Refusing to pay the Taxes will result in Banishment._

_**Sprawl Evacuation: **__Whenever an invasion of Sprawls, rampages in Night Forge. All Nightmares will have to evacuate to their homes and let the Night Stalkers take care of them. If any Nightmare Unicorn fights the Sprawls without any permission from the Night Stalkers, the said Nightmare Unicorn will be taken to Jail._

_**Nightguards allowed in Cottages:**__ All Nightmare Unicorns will have to allow a Nightguard stay in their cottages as long as they please. This will be used for when fighting a huge invasion of Sprawls or if the Nightguard just wants to relax and the citizen will have to cater to the Nightguard. Refusal of letting the Nightguard in will result in a 30 Dit Fine._

_**Donation to Nightguards: **__All Nightmares will have to give Food and other supplies to strengthen and empower the Nightmare Militia, Refusal to donate will result in a 15 Dit Fine. _

_**Murders and Killings: **__When a Nightmare kills another Nightmare, the Nightmare will have to be forced to bring the Nightmare back to life, if the Nightmare refuses to bring the dead Nightmare back to life, the Nightmare will be executed by Sunlight._

**-Follow these rules, and we the Nightmares will be powerful!-**

Iron Thorn stopped reading.

"I love it, it's great." Iron said.

"Yes it's wonderful, now would you please copy this and spread it all over Night Forge." Night said.

"Alright, this will take a while, see you later." Iron said. His horn glowed black and teleported away.

"Now my love, want me to suck your foal maker?" Darkmetal said with lust.

"Yes please, my wife." Night said with a smile. Darkmetal trotted up to him with lust all over his face.

"Mat…I know you will come to avenge Najmi, but Iron Thorn will destroy you, and you will join Najmi hahaha!" Night laughed evilly as he sat back in his Throne chair…

…**Night Forge Library…**

I was thrusting Namee against a book shelf while I held her butt with my hands. We were sweating profusely from the sex.

"Ahh! Harder! Ahh!" Namee moaned as she dug her black nails into my back, her legs were wrapped around me.

"S-Shit…about to climax girl…" I said as I thrusted.

"Ahh! I really want…ahh…you to c-cum…in me but…just let me drink…oh…it man!" Namee yelled in pleasure. I quickly pulled out of her and shoved my member into her mouth.

"AHHHH!" I yelled cumming inside her mouth; she drank it all in a few gulps. I collapse to the floor exhausted.

"Got damnit that's enough! Shit, I didn't know my female version was a Nympho." I said breathing heavily like I ran a Marathon. Namee wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry if I wore you out man, you know how us girls can cum a lot of times, but its lights out for the dudes that cum over 4 or 5 times." Namee said grabbing my hand and helping me get on my feet.

"Yeah…damn, let's get dressed." I said walking over and putting on my black Jeans. I grabbed my White t-shirt and slipped it on and grabbed my Black Hoodie and zipped it up. I put on my socks and Red Nikes.

"Cute." I heard Namee said. I looked over to see her smiling at me.

"What's cute?" I asked.

"Hehe, your face baby." Namee giggled.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. Namee slipped on her black bra and panties, she grabbed her skinny black Jeans and put it on. She grabbed her tight white t-shirt and slipped into it, I could still see a little bit of her black bra through her white shirt. She grabbed her Black Hoodie and zipped it up, her boobs bulged out of her tight Hoodie a little bit. She put on her black socks and slipped into her small Red Nikes that were just like mine, except it had Red Flowers on it.

"Ok, ready to go baby?" She asked with a smile. I looked at her Dog Tag.

"Hey, your Dog Tag is just like mine, but it has Pink Flames on it instead of Orange Flames like mine." I said. She smiled and held her Dog Tag.

"Yeah, my Uncle Abbey gave me this Dog Tag when she went to the Military." She said. She suddenly smirked.

"Let me guess…you have a male Uncle that went to the Military don't you?" Namee asked me. I looked at her shock.

"_Having the biggest Paradox Freakout right now, I wonder why Reality or the Universe didn't explode, shatter, or implode because we had sex."_

I said mentally.

"Yeah, I wonder why too man hehe." She giggled.

"Wait, did you just read my mind?" I asked.

"Yeah, it seems since I am you, we are connected and we are able to read each other's minds, I just discovered it just now, it's so fucking badass! I always wanted powers!" Namee yelled with excitement.

"Yeah, and do you have an IPod like me?" I asked digging in my pocket and taking out my Black IPod, with Black ear buds. She smirked.

"Yes I do man!" She said and reached into her pocket and took out a Pink IPod with Pink ear buds. My mind was really getting blown.

"Umm…alright, anyway…let's go find that book." I said.

"OK! Just let me put on my lip gloss dude." She said. She took out the tube and put on her lip gloss and placed the tube back into her pocket. Her lips shined again in the dim lights.

"Alright, let's go find that book baby!" She yelled and ran towards me. She twisted her arm around my arm and held my hand.

"Yeah…let's find that book." I said as I smelled the Strawberry again. We walked together through the rows of shelves…

**Author's Note: Wow, this is getting good and damn Namee! Damn Rule 63!**

**And if you don't know what Rule 63 is here:**

**Rule 63: _Males are turned into Females, a fetish where a guy wants to screw the female version/counterpart of a guy/male. It's quite a fascinating fetish and its not disgusting, i've heard of worse and shameful fetishes_ LOL XD**


	88. Disgrace and Rape

**Author's Note: Don't worry peeps; the whole Gender Bender thing is going to end… (For Now) LOL**

**Chapter 88: Disgrace and Rape**

We walked through rows of the endless book shelves. Namee stopped walking and released my hand.

"I'm bored." Namee said.

"Me too, let's listen to our music." I said. Namee looked at me with a love stricken gaze.

"Where have you been all of my life?" She asked as she stared dreamily at me. I face palmed.

"Uhh…in my Head?" I asked.

"We have so much in common dude, you think like me, act like me, and agree on what I agree on…it's like were the most perfect couple in the world…we are meant to be together." Namee said while she stared dreamily at me, looking me deep in my eyes with her brown eyes.

"Ahhh shit…not another Dark…" I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing, but you're a girl, boys and girls have different minds and energy." I said.

"So? Prove it." Namee said crossing her arms. I thought for a second.

"What is your favorite 360 game?" I asked. She tapped her foot.

"Umm…you got me there, I never played a 360, I'm not really a Gamer, and I also take Ballerina classes, look." She said. She tip toed on her feet and spun around gracefully, she them hopped up on a Library table and did a Cart wheel and landed in the Splits. I looked at her amazed.

"Damn girl! That's badass!" I said with excitement. She smiled at me and stood up and hopped off the table. She walked over to me and hugged me; she brought her mouth to ear.

"When you're ready to fuck me again, I can stretch my legs and body to all sorts of places…" She whispered in my ear. She let go of me and stepped back. I looked at her confused.

"Ok I'm confused, why are you so damn horny? You're a girl, hell you're hornier then me and I'm a teenage boy!" I said to her.

"Actually…girls are more hornier then boys, and-"

"No there not, we guys have a lot of energy because of Puberty." I said interrupting her.

"Hmmm, well it depends on the type of girl. Some girls are hornier then guys, while others don't like sex." Namee said.

"Then how come you're hornier then me? A girl shouldn't be masturbating too much like a dude." I said.

"I…just love the feel of it, I fingered myself when I was 13 and it felt really nice. I soon began to look up Porn, and my most favorite fetishes are to get a Creampie, get fucked in every hole by Tentacles, sucking dick, and squirting." Namee said while running her finger on her lips. I looked at her shocked.

"T-Those are-"

"You have the same fetishes don't you man?" She interrupted me and slowly walked towards me. I slowly backed away from her.

"You've been jacking off to videos where the guy cums inside the girl, and you want to cum in me don't you?" Namee asked getting closer.

"You want to have Tentacles and fuck me in every hole huh?" Namee asked with a smile. I kept backing away from her but she kept getting close to me.

"You want to have me suck your dick and drink your cum like we did early?" She asked. My back hit the side of a Book Shelf.

"And you want me to squirt my pussy juices in your face huh?" She asked with a smirk as she pressed her body against mine. She brought her lips very close to mine.

"Then…why don't we do some of those fetishes…?" She asked with a lustful smile. My Willpower returned and I pushed her off me.

"No! Shit girl, we just had sex like 3 times already, and I need to find that book!" I yelled. I ran away from her and went to go look for the book.

"Awwww man! I almost had him!" Namee whined. She noticed me running away.

"Yo dude, wait for me!" She yelled running after me.

"First off, stop acting like such a horny slut!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Najmi! I'm not a slut; I just like you because we have so much in common!" She yelled. Suddenly, green fire appeared in front of me and Fel Horn stood in front of me with a smirk. I stopped running.

"What the hell Fel!?" I yelled at him.

"Sorry about that Najmi, I thought you would like having the female version of you." Fel said to me. Namee caught up to me.

"Najmi, why did you sto-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Namee yelled pointing at Fel.

"Calm down dear, I created you using a piece of Najmi's Soul." Fel said. Namee calmed down but hid behind me with her hands on my shoulders.

"You did?" Namee asked.

"Yes I did create you, I know you had your _**fun**_ and sucked his Love out, but we must go to the Hive." Fel said. Namee looked at Fel confused.

"What do you mean by sucked his Love out?" Namee asked.

"Well let me put it this way dear, you are 80% Human and 20% Changeling because I used my own DNA to create you along with Najmi's body and Soul." Fel said.

"What the hell is a Changeling? And what does that have to do with me sucking his Love?" Namee asked.

"I will explain later, since you are part Changeling, I will teach you abilities and powers." Fel said.

"AWESOME! I always wanted badass powers!" Namee yelled with excitement.

"Yeah let's go, Najmi she will come back to you in a couple of days." Fel said to me.

"Alright." I said.

"_Awesome, now I don't have to worry about Namee and her acting like a Whore."_

I said mentally. Namee glared at me.

"I heard that." She said crossing her arms. I glared right back at her.

"Oh, will you stop reading my fucking mind and leave already?" I said sternly to her.

"FINE! I will stop and I will be back!" She yelled.

"Whatever bitch, leave." I said. She rolled her eyes at me and walked away from me and stood next to Fel.

"Ok, to the Hive!" Fel said while his horn glowed green.

"When I come back, I will punch you in the face for calling me a whore and bitch." Namee said angrily.

"Go on you bitch and whore." I said with a smile.

"FUC-!"

***Poof!***

Namee and Fel vanished in a green flash of fire before she could pounce on me in rage.

"Finally she's gone, damn that was a mind trip." I said. A green fire appeared in front of me.

"Oh, I forgot Najmi; I think you will like him." Fel said. His horn glowed green and a burst of green fire appeared next to him. The Changeling looked around confused.

"Where am I?" The Changeling asked. Fel looked at him.

"Najmi, this is Disgrace, Disgrace this is Najmi." Fel said. Disgrace is a Changeling that has a Midnight Black coat and his mane and tail are Midnight Blue. He has holes in his mane, tail, and legs. His horn is twisted and he has a pair of insect wings from a Fly. He also has sharp fangs, 3 scars running over his right eye, and his left eye is Dark Green while his right eye is White. He wears a Black Necklace with a Jewel half White and Black; His Cutie Mark is a Black Flute on a Pony Skull.

"What's up Disgrace?" I said to him. Disgrace looked at me with fascination.

"What are you…?" He asked me.

"I'm a Human Disgrace, I'm from another world." I said to him. Disgrace stared at me.

"Interesting…" He said trotting closer and sizing me up. Fel smiled.

"Ok, I'll leave you too now, I have to go and make sure Namee isn't causing trouble at the Underground Changeling city located under Nightbane Glades." Fel said and he vanished with a flash of green fire.

"Alright." I said.

"Hmmm, you stand completely up right." Disgrace said.

"Yeah I do, anyway Disgrace, I'm looking for a Book." I said.

"Ok, what is your name strange creature?" Disgrace asked me.

"My name is Najmi, and you didn't hear Fel tell you just now?" I asked back.

"Sorry, I was busy looking around." He said.

"Ok…FINALLY, HERE'S THE BOOK!" I yelled with happiness as I looked to my right. I walked over and picked up the Werenight book.

"I'm glad you found the book Najmi." Disgrace said.

"Yeah, you know…I wonder whatever happened to Dark…" I said trailing off.

…**Night Stone…**

Darkmetal finished sucking Night Terror off.

"Good my wife, now here, I have some Nightstallion buddies who really wants to mate with you." Night said with a smirk.

"W-What? I thought you were my only Lover?" Darkmetal asked confused.

"You are, but my friends want your flank, come in!" Night yelled. 6 Nightstallions trotted inside the Throne room, staring at Darkmetal with Lust.

"Oh, my Princess…I want to rutt you for a long time…" A Nightstallion said.

"Let me fill up your marehood with my foal maker!" Another one said.

"N-No…" Darkmetal stepped back in horror.

"Hello, hello itty bitty filly!" Darkmetal heard the worst voice in the entire room. She looked over to see Rad Mad and Rocky.

"R-R-Rad? And…R-Rocky…?" Darkmetal looked at them in fear.

"Yes it's us! That Human scum was stupid for reviving us!" Rad yelled.

"Yeah! Now that he's taken care of, I can do whatever I want and nopony can stop us!" Rocky yelled.

"No! My Lover, help me!" Darkmetal yelled.

"Sorry my wife, they are my friends and Rad and Rocky, I erased her memory of Najmi." Night said. His horn glowed black and Darkmetal was on the ground with her flank raised up.

"Good and back off! Her marehood is mine…" Rocky said with lust. Rocky mounted Dark on her flank and shoved his member inside her and she moaned.

"NOOO! Ahhh, STOP IT!" Darkmetal struggled but she was held down. Rocky was raping Dark again…it reminded her of her horrible past when she was a filly.

"P-P-Please…s-stop…" Darkmetal said with tears pouring down her face. Rad looked at her.

"Awwww, is the poor little itty bitty filly crying?" Rad mocked Darkmetal. Another Nightstallion came up to Darkmetal's head and forced her mouth open with his dark energy. He then shoved his member deep into Darkmetal's throat causing her to Gag. Night Terror watched and smirked.

"Haha my wife, you sure can suck him." Night laughed. The Nightstallion pulled his member out and Darkmetal gagged.

"SOMEPONY HELP-MMMM!"

She couldn't finish her sentence as the Nightstallion shoved his member back into her mouth. Her tears dripped onto the Nightstallion's member as he thrusted. Rocky was thrusting as hard as he could. Rad smiled.

"Hahaha! After you're done with my Coltfriend Rocky, you have other Nightstallions to rutt!" Rad yelled at Darkmetal.

"Yes, this is going to be a long night…" Night said with a smirk as Darkmetal was screwed senseless by Rocky and the Nightstallion.

**Author's Note: NO MORE PLAYING AROUND! NAJMI MUST KILL THESE AZZHOLES!**


	89. Reunion

**Author's Note: Alright everyone, no more goofing around, it's time for Najmi to bond with a Nightmare and kill Night Terror and the others lol**

**This is probably my best Detailed/Imagery chap…School this Week was rough, and since a messed up thing happened to Dark…she needs this.**

**Chapter 89: Reunion**

…**40 Mins Later…**

Darkmetal coughed and gagged, her body was completely covered with cum. The Nightstallions laughed and Rad was smiling evilly.

"Good my wife, you've done great." Night Terror said with a smirk. Darkmetal stood up.

"W-Why?" She asked him sadly.

"Don't worry my wife, I still love you. Go to the Bathroom and wash yourself please; you're not done yet…" Night said with an evil smile. Darkmetal nodded and teleported to the bathroom, she then trotted up to the mirror and looked at herself, her body was covered with cum and she had dried up tears on her face.

"Why did he do this to me?" Darkmetal asked herself. Her horn glowed and the Shower Door opened up, she used her hoof to turn on the Water and put it on Warm. She trotted inside the Gothic Shower with Black Tile and a thick Glass Door and closed the Door with her dark energy. The Warm Water sprayed on Darkmetal's body, washing away the cum that was on her coat. She closed her eyes and pondered what to do after her Shower.

"_Should I run away from him? No, he will find me and beat me…this is so strange…he's suppose to be my Host and yet…he's the one dominating me…I-I need help…I need my Father…"_

Darkmetal said mentally. She opened her eyes and used her hoof to grab a Bar of Soap and started to rub it all over her body, her body was all soapy with a lot of Bubbles. She then moved the Shower Head with her dark energy and it sprayed every inch of her body, the Warm Water gave her body Warmth and comfort. She was confused…she was scared what would happen if she ran away from Night Terror. She let out a deep sigh.

"I have to try…I'm an Alicorn now…not an itty bitty filly anymore." Darkmetal said with determination. All of the Soap and Bubbles were rinsed off her body and her Black coat shined in the dim lights of the Bathroom. She didn't need to wash her mane since it was made out of dark energy and weaved back in forth in the air like as if there was wind blowing though her mane. She used her hoof to turn off the Shower and opened the Thick Glass Door; she trotted out of the Shower and stood on a Black Carpet. The Water dripped from her wet coat and landed on the Carpet. Her horn glowed Black and the Water on her body vanished.

"I need to find my Father…let me focus…" Darkmetal said to herself. She closed her eyes as her horn glowed Black, after a few seconds, she discovers the location of her Father.

"I'm coming Father!" Darkmetal yelled. Her horn glowed again and she teleported to Night Forge…

…**Streets of Night Forge…**

Green trotted with his wife Black through the streets of Night Forge, looking for good Fruit they can buy. Night Forge may have a lot of Nightmares and Cottages; however…the City is a Ghost Town…the Nightmares like it that way…Dark…Cold…the Void of Nothingness…Black looked at Green.

"Dear, where was that stand that sell Grey Apples?" Black asked her husband. Green stopped trotting and looked at her.

"I have no idea where the stand is honey." Green said to her. All of a sudden, a Black flash appears in front of them and there stood Darkmetal.

"FATHER! MOTHER!" Darkmetal said pulling them into a hug, she felt tears swell in her eyes but she brushed it off. Green and Black stared at her in confusion.

"Dark…? What happened to you my daughter?" Green asked her. Darkmetal looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Father?" She asked.

"Why do you look different? Why are your Wings made out of Metal? And why are you wearing a Metal vest and you have Blue glowing eyes instead of Black." Green said to her.

"What are you talking about? I was like this when I bonded to my Lover." Darkmetal said.

"You mean Najmi right?" Green asked. Darkmetal looked at him confused.

"Who is Najmi?" Darkmetal asked.

"The Human that you were madly in love with." Green said.

"What's a Human?" She asked. Green looked at Black.

"I think her memory was erased, honey." Green said to her.

"Yes, but how will we bring back her memory?" Black asked him. Green put a hoof to his chin pondering intently.

"We have to find Penumbra, since she's the Element of Illusion, she can use her mind spells to bring back her memory." Green said.

"Umm, Father…what are you talking about?" Darkmetal asked confused.

"Nevermind that dear, please come with us." Black said.

"To where?" She asked.

"We're going to the Library to find Penumbra, come on!" Green said. Green and Black's horn glowed and they teleport to Night Forge Library bringing Darkmetal with them…

…**Night Forge Library…**

I held the book in my hand; I looked over to see Disgrace staring at me.

"Hey…your fangs are Black instead of White." I said while looking at his fangs.

"Yes, they are Black, so where did you come from anyway?" Disgrace asked.

"From Earth." I said trying really hard not to explain my kind over and over again. Fury flew out of the darkness of a corner and landed on my shoulder, I looked at him.

"Fury, where have you been?" I asked. He looked at me with his green glowing Reptilian eyes.

"I was exploring around Penumbra's Library and I heard the moans and cries of pleasure from a distance…were you mating with a Nightmare?" He asked with a smile, his sharp teeth shined in the dim lights.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I said while looking down, rubbing my forehead with my fingers.

"_Wait…if Namee is what I would have turned into if I was born a Girl then…that means…Oh God…I FUCKED MY OWN TWIN SISTER! Great…just great…not only did I have sex with Ponies, I had sex with my own Twin Sister…I just committed Incest…"_

I said mentally.

"Oh, come on Master! Who's the lucky Nightmare?" Fury said playfully.

"No one man." I said to Fury. Fury smiled at me.

"Tell me please!?" He begged me. I looked at him confused.

"Fury, you aren't usually the playful and silly type." I said to him. Fury laughed.

"Well I did turn myself into a baby Nether Dragon, I'm a little Immature and playful in this form haha." Fury chuckled.

"Yeah, you are haha." I chuckled with him. Disgrace looked at Fury.

"Hmmm, a Nether Dragon? I heard about them, these Dragons are really deadly." Disgrace said. Fury looked at Disgrace.

"Hello Changeling, it's a pleasure to meet you." Fury said to Disgrace.

"Likewise Nether Dragon." Disgrace said to Fury.

***POOF!***

A flash of Black light appeared 2 yards from me. I looked over to see Green, Black, and Dark…but Dark was different, she had Metal Wings, blue glowing eyes, and she was wearing Metal armor plating on her chest.

"Hello Najmi." Green said.

"Hey and…Dark, what's with the Metal?" I asked her. Darkmetal looked at me in fascination.

"Oooo, I never seen a Creature like you before, what are you?" Darkmetal asked me. I looked at her confused.

"Dark, it's me Najmi the Human." I said to her. She smiled and trotted up to me and brought her mouth to my ear.

"You know…I always wanted to meet another Creature…and…I also wanted to find Love and Affection from somepony that's not a Nightstallion." She whispered in my ear. I looked at Green confused.

"Green, did you use a Memory wipe spell on her?" I asked.

"No, we are looking for Penumbra so she can help us." Green said.

***POOF!***

A Dark Yellow light flashed next to me and there stood Penumbra.

"I'm done! And why is ther-PRINCESS DARK!" Penumbra yelled with excitement.

"Penumbra, her memory was erased and we need it back." Green said. Penumbra smiled.

"Ok, let me focus." She said. Her horn glowed Dark Yellow and trotted towards Darkmetal, the tip of her horn glowed brighter.

"Excuse me Princess; can you please put your head down? You're tall." Penumbra said. Darkmetal nodded and leaned down. Penumbra touched her horn with hers and there was a bright flash that I had to cover my eyes. After a few seconds, Penumbra's horn stopped glowing and Darkmetal's eyes were closed. Penumbra trotted up to her.

"Are you still Darkmetal?" Penumbra asked. Suddenly her eyes shoot open to reveal they glowed Black and no longer Blue, her Metal Wings fell off her back and she grew her Bat Wings, the Metal armor plating fell off her Chest.

"There is no Darkmetal anymore!** YOUR PRINCESS HAS RETURNED!" **Dark yelled in the _Royal Night Voice_ that shook the Book Shelves of the Library. My ears were ringing from her voice but I shook it off.

"I'm so glad your back!" Penumbra yelled.

"Yes my daughter, I and your Mother are happy." Green said with a smile while hugging Black. Fury flew off my back and landed in front of Dark.

"My Mistress!" Fury yelled bowing to Dark. Disgrace looked down to the floor shuffling his hooves. Dark looked at me and smiled really big.

"Da-Ahh!" I yelled as Dark hugged me really tight.

"I missed you so much Najmi…I thought I lost you…" She said with sadness in her voice. Her eyes started to swell with tears.

"Hey don't cry, everything is fine." I said with a warm smile. Dark wiped the tears from her eyes with her hoof.

"Y-Yes…I thought I was going to be alone again." She said. I wrapped my arms around her neck and stuck my hand into her mane made out of dark energy. I felt the Heat radiating from her mane.

"That's ok, Dark…I missed you…" I said to her. She smiled.

"I missed you too…" Dark said. We slowly moved our faces forward and we kissed. The kiss had meaning to it, no Lust…it was all about Love and Affection…deep down inside my Heart…I actually do Love Dark very much…however, she has to accept the fact that I can't stay here. We melted into the kiss and it was pure bliss, we separated the kiss and stared deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you Najmi." Dark said with a smile. I looked at her and was about to say the very thing I never wanted to say to her.

"D-Dark…" I said nervously.

"Hmmm?" She asked.

"I…I…I..." I said with a long pause.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I…Lov-"

"FINALLY!" A voice yelled. Razor flew through the window and landed next to us.

"Are you going to choose huh!?" Razor yelled at me. I quickly pulled away from Dark.

"Not yet." I said.

"_Thank you Razor! Thank you for being a Cock Blocker! Geez, I can't believe I was going to say that, I have a home to go to!"_

I said mentally.

**Author's Note: lol sorry for the long pause XD**


	90. Book of Nightmares

**Author's Note: I made a new Poll about a Clopfic, check this out:**

**Poll: **_**Should I write a HumanxAlicorn Clopfic? Or HumanxPony Clopfic and do you want the Clopfic to be about an OC Pony/Alicorn or the Canon Characters in the show?**_

**1. **_HumanxPony, Canon (Mane 6 or Background Ponies)_

**2. **_HumanxPony, OC (I'll create an OC Mare)_

**3. **_HumanxAlicorn, Canon (Celestia, Luna, Cadence, or Chrysalis)_

**4. **_HumanxAlicorn, OC (I'll create an OC Alicorn)_

The Clopfic will not be One-shot; there will be a Plot behind it lol don't forget to go to my Profile and vote before or after reading :3

**Chapter 90: Book of Nightmares**

Razor glared at me with rage, she grinded her teeth at me.

"Did you choose yet!?" Razor yelled.

"I didn't decide, I have to read this Book." I said. She flew up to my face, her muzzle inches from my nose.

"Choose now!" Razor yelled. Dark glared at her.

"**SILENCE!" **Dark yelled in the _Royal Night Voice _scaring Razor. Razor looked over in fear at Dark.

"Oh Princess! Hehe, I was…just joking around." Razor said making a Sheepish smile. Dark trotted towards Razor.

"What do you mean by he has to choose?" Dark asked her.

"Well, we made an agreement that he has to bond to one of us so he can get strong." Razor said. Dark glared.

"Now, why would he bond to any of you?" Dark asked. Penumbra trotted next to Dark.

"Princess, you are bonded to Night Terror and it takes a lot of dark energy and a part of your Soul to separate from the Host." Penumbra said. Dark put a hoof to her chin.

"Your right…so who are you going to choose to put an end to that pathetic Nightstallion." Dark asked me.

"I don't know, I need to read this Book first." I said. All of a sudden in a flash of Black light, a Black Scroll appeared floating in front of my face. I grabbed the Scroll with my hands and opened it and began reading.

"_Dear Najmi the Human,_

_I have watched you from afar…ever since you came into Night Forge. At first I wanted to kill you because I wanted to know what the Soul of a Human will taste like. However, since Night Terror came into power and made up these so called "Laws" to keep us in order, I figure that I should team up with you and stop these unfair "Laws" being forced upon our City of Darkness. And you may ask yourself how long I was watching you…I watched you when you landed in Nightbane Glades, there were times that I really wanted to kill/eat you when you were defenseless, but I had to control myself and watch you with a skilled eye. I've watched you defeat the Night 6…I watched you flee from Princess Dark at the Library…I watched you mate with the Princess HAHA…however, the only times were I couldn't watch you was when you went to Inner-Equestria. And I know how you have to bond with a Nightmare…I want you to pick Razor Dash, her rage and hatred will prove great to you in defeating Night Terror. When you bond with Razor Dash, meet me in Nightbane Glades._

_Sighed by,_

_Shadow Midnight."_

I stopped reading the scroll. Penumbra looked at me in fascination.

"I know Shadow Midnight; he is one of the strongest Nightstallions in Night Forge, Shadowhorn is also powerful too." Penumbra said.

"Ok, so Najmi…" Dark said with a smirk.

"Were you about to say that you love me?" Dark said looking deep into my brown eyes with her black glowing eyes.

"N-No…" I stammered. Dark wrapped her forelegs around my neck and brought her mouth to my ear.

"You don't have to lie Najmi…" She whispered in my ear.

"I told you, I was going to say that I LOVE seeing you again, not that." I said to her. She smiled at me with her perfect white teeth shining in the dim lights.

"I know you Love me, I can feel it in your Heart." Dark said placing her right hoof on my chest. She then leaned her head forward.

"When we bond together again, I know that you Love me but you have to confess it so we can be together forever…just those 3 Simple words…_**I Love you…**_and our body, mind, and soul will become one…" Dark whispered.

"I told you, I don't Love you! I like you as a Companion." I said angrily at Dark. Dark grinned.

"Keep telling yourself that my Lover, you will soon accept the fact that you can't return home and stay here with me." Dark said with a smirk.

"No, I won't…" I said to her pushing her off me, and then…it hit me.

"_What if she's right? If I have no way of returning home and I'm stuck in this __**Alice in**__**Wonderland**__ or __**Wizard of Oz World**__, then I will have to stay here with Dark, embrace the fact that my girlfriend is a talking Magical Horse…and start a new family here…NO! I can't lose help, if Celestia accidently summoned a Human that means she can help me get back to Earth."_

I said mentally. Disgrace trotted up.

"Excuse me everypony and Nether Dragon, but Najmi was about to read." Disgrace said to everyone. Dark looked at Disgrace.

"What's a Changeling doing here?" Dark asked him.

"I was summoned by Fel Horn, don't mind me." Disgrace said. Green trotted next to Disgrace.

"Greetings, what is your name?" Green asked him.

"My name is Disgrace." He said to him.

"Ok, my name is Green, how are the Changelings doing at the Underground City of Nightbane Glades?" Green asked.

"The same thing…feeding on Love…sticking Ponies into Green and Slimly Cocoons, all the same really." Disgrace said with a hint of boredom in his tone.

"Hmmm, interesting." Green said. Disgrace cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Najmi start reading the Book." Disgrace said. Penumbra trotted next to me.

"Yes, what do you want to learn about?" Penumbra asked.

"I want to learn about why Nightmare Unicorns have to have Sex with their Host, I mean wasn't just turning into Goop and covering the body of the Host like Venom, or just making the Host wear you was enough? What is with the Sex? Aren't you bonded to the Host when he wears you?" I asked Penumbra. She smiled.

"Oh, you and your innocent little mind Najmi!" Penumbra said with excitement. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"You have much to learn! So, do you have the Nightmare Book?" Penumbra asked. I was holding the Werenight Book in my hand the whole time.

"No, but I did find the Werenight Book." I said while placing the Book on a Library Table.

"Ok, I'll summon the Book for you." She said and her horn glowed Dark Yellow and in a flash of Dark Yellow light, a Black Book that had **"**_**Book of Nightmares**_**" **on it appeared hovering in my face.

"Cool, what page do I go to?" I asked Penumbra.

"Turn to page 134." Penumbra said. I nodded and sat down on a Library chair and placed the Book on the Desk. I used my finger to flip to page 134 and began reading…

"**Page 134**

**When a Nightmare Unicorn successfully bonds with a Host, the Nightmare must mate with the Host. Now, the reason why they must do this is because Mating/Rutting isn't just for Reproduction, but for also reaching a mutual understanding and stance with each other's mind. Mating/Rutting is a very special kind of bonding with the Host, while Mating/Rutting, the Host and Nightmare will understand each other and open up their mind and soul to one another while performing the act. A Nightmare may have got the Host by having the Host wear her; however they are not entirely bonded if you don't Rutt/Mate the Host.**

**To increase the Sexual Bond and grant Nightmare Powers to the Host, the Host will have to climax inside the Nightmare's marehood. The foal juice of the Host and juices from the Nightmare's marehood then mix and combine together, to form a Physical Bond. The pleasure of having your marehood filled with your Lover/Host's foal juice can make any Nightmare be full of Happiness and Pleasure and will turn the Host into a Reaper. Here is information for a Nightmare that has a Host and one that doesn't:**

**Nightmare without Host: **_**Can live without a Host but they are weak and their powers aren't that strong however, the Nightmare can make Potions and special Brew to grant them temporary powers. Nightmares can still fight really well without a Host, but if the Nightmare wishes to get more strong and powerful, then she must acquire a Host.**_

**Nightmare with Host:**___**Nightmares with a Host have their special abilities and powers greatly increased. The Nightmares intellect, speed, strength, and Dark Energy Spell Casting are empowered; however it varies from different Nightmares. Like if a smart Nightmare gets a Host, her Intellect will be superb and if a strong Nightmare gets a Host, her Strength will increase. The Host will also gain the same abilities and powers to the Nightmare they bonded too.**_

**Nightstallions: **_**Nightstallions are more different then the Nightmares, they don't depend on Hosts as much as the Nightmares do. All of them can actually live without a Host and see no reason in getting one.**_

**Purpose of getting a Host: **_**Mating every day, Endless Supply of Spiritual energy, increased power, and somepony to fall in love with for all Eternity…"**_

I stopped reading.

"Wait a second, I had sex with Dark and came in her pussy a lot of times and I didn't turn into a Reaper." I said to Penumbra.

"Turn to Page 135." She said. I nodded and flipped the page and read aloud so everyone could hear.

"**Page 135**

**The Host cannot turn into a Reaper or fully bond with the Nightmare if he doesn't love her back. Even though the Host climaxed a lot of times inside her, it still will be useless. Now in order for your Host to Love you back, is that you must give him time and not rush him, make yourself grow on him, have a little fun laughing and playing together, get into Romantic Situations (On Purpose) with him. He will soon start to like you and he will find you attractive. And when the moment is right, he mates with you out of love and climaxes inside you, and in order for everything to be complete and for you to fully bond, is to have the Host say these 3 Simple words…**_**I Love You…**_**and the Host will forever be yours**_**…"**_

I stopped reading.

"That was interesting." I said. Dark blushed.

"_The Book is right, I must give Najmi time, and I've been really good and haven't lust after his body. I'm so close for him to Love me! I know he does Love me, but we must bond together again, mate and have him squirt his yummy foal juice deep inside my marehood and say __**I Love You **__to me and we will be together forever! Oh Najmi, my sweet dearest Human…"_

Dark said mentally as she looked down to the floor and raising her right hoof, trying to hide her blush with a smile appearing on her face…

**Author's Note: A very good chap XD**


	91. Passionate Book

**Author's Note: Well that was an interesting Book and guys!**

**I made another YouTube video, showing my best friend Keith, myself, and my little homie Wyatt. **

**Keith drew the Night 6! You get to see what the Night 6 looks like in my story!**

**Go to YouTube and type in "**_**Why we became Bronies 2 by: DarkMaster297"**_

**Check it out! :D**

**Chapter 91: Passionate Book**

I looked over at Dark.

"Dark, why are you blushing?" I asked her. She looked at me and quickly wiped her smile off her face.

"Oh…I was just thinking about something…" Dark said innocently.

"Alright…hey, wait a minute…when I first had sex with Dark, she drank my Blood so that when we mated, I didn't turn into a Reaper." I said to Penumbra.

"Oh yeah, turn to page 136 and it will explain." Penumbra said. I nodded and flipped the page and started reading.

"**136**

**If the Host doesn't want to turn into a Reaper but wants to rutt the Nightmare, then the Nightmare will have to make a Blood Pact with the Host. A Blood Pact is where the Nightmare will drink the Blood of her Host; the Blood will prevent the Nightmare's Dark Energy from consuming the Host when they mate. The Nightmare can break the Blood Pact anytime she wants; the Blood Pact will last for a couple of days."**

I stopped reading.

"Ahh ok, well I guess that's everything I needed to know about Nightmares." I said closing the Book.

"Is that all? Anything else?" Penumbra asked.

"Nah I'm good, I'll read the Werenight Book later." I said standing up from the Library chair.

"Well everypony and Human and Nether Dragon, but I and my wife must return home." Green said. Dark trotted up to her parents and hugged them.

"See you later, Father and Mother." Dark said. Green and Black hugged her back.

"May the Darkness, be with you my daughter." Green said.

"Take care sweetie." Black said. Green's horn glowed and they teleported back home. I grabbed the Werenight Book and held it in my left hand. Fury flew up and landed on my right shoulder.

"What now Master?" Fury asked me.

"I don't know." I said. Razor trotted up to me.

"So, who are you going to pick?" Razor asked. I pondered for a moment.

"_Damn, that Shadow Midnight guy said that I should bond with Razor, besides Razor's anger and Hatred plus my angry and hatred and her Werenight form, we will kick Night Terror's ass."_

I said mentally. I looked at Razor, staring at her red glowing eyes.

"I choose…you." I said to her. A huge evil smile appeared on her face.

"YIPPIE! I'VE GOT HIM!" Razor yelled with happiness. Dark looked at her.

"This is only temporary my little Nightmare, after you defeat Night Terror, leave Najmi's body, mind, and soul because he's mine." Dark said sternly at her. Razor looked at Dark.

"Got cha Princess! Let's bond NOW!" Razor said. I held up my hands before she could pounce on me.

"Stop Razor! Not now." I said to her.

"Why!?" She asked upset.

"Because…you know…I feel strange…" I said.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked.

"Well…all Sexual thoughts are gone from my head and…I feel very weak…" I said. Fury gasped in horror.

"Tell me you didn't mate with a Changeling?" Fury asked. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Umm…what happens if I say yes?" I asked him.

"You did do it! Oh, I knew you mated with a Mare haha!" Fury chuckled. Dark trotted to me.

"What happened my Lover?" Dark asked.

***Ding!***

We heard a Bell ring through the whole Library. Penumbra looked around confused.

"Strange, I closed the Library; let me go check on the Entrance." Penumbra said. Her horn glowed and she teleported away.

"Anyway, this is what happened…" I said. I told Dark, Fury, and Disgrace about Fel Horn and him making a female version of myself called Namee.

"Oh? Well that is not that horrible." Dark said. I looked at Disgrace.

"Disgrace, why do I feel so weak and I keep trying to think of Sexual thoughts but when I do, it's a blank." I said. Disgrace trotted towards me.

"You see, Changelings not only suck out the Love when they mate their partner, they also suck out their Lust and Strength, to make themselves stronger." Disgrace said.

"Wait…so how weak am I?" I asked.

"Pick me up." Disgrace said. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his belly and tried lifting him up.

"Uhhh!" I grunted as I tried to lift Disgrace up.

"What the hell? Uhhh!" I grunted again trying to pick him up. I released him.

"See? Your really weak, don't worry, the effects should wear off in 30 minutes or so." Disgrace said.

"Well this sucks, that bitch stole my Strength…" I said with irritation.

…**Under the ground of Nightbane Glades…**

Namee grabbed a Rock with her hand and clenched her fist, breaking the Rock into tiny pieces.

"AWESOME! I'm like Super Girl!" She said excitedly. Fel, who was trotting in front, looked behind him.

"Stop fooling around! Were almost to the _**Root Mock**_, this cave is really narrow." Fel said sternly to her. The Cave had small Green Crystals hanging from above that glowed Green so they were able to see as they walked through the Cave.

"Fine, but this is great that I have Super Strength, I'm so glad I fucked Najmi's Brains out hehe." Namee giggled.

"Yeah, whatever…" Fel said trotting through the narrow dirt Cave.

"Hehe, I will be back you basterd for calling me a bitch and whore, and I bet your pissed that your weak hehe." Namee giggled as she followed Fel through the Cave…

…**Night Forge Library…**

"It's ok my Lover, you will get it back." Dark said pulling me into a hug. I hugged back.

"Thank you Dark, damn what's taking Penumbra so long?" I asked everyone.

***Poof!***

A Dark Yellow flash appeared and Penumbra stood next to a Nightstallion.

"Najmi, I would like you to meet Shadowhorn." Penumbra said. Shadowhorn trotted towards me and held out his right hoof.

"Hello good sir? You must be the Human I've been hearing about; my name is Shadowhorn, _**Gentlecolt of Night Forge**_." Shadowhorn said in a strong British accent. Shadowhorn had a Dark Grey coat and a Navy Blue mane and tail that were combed and neat, he had Grey glowing eyes with a little Green around the pupils. He wore a White shirt, Black tie, and a light Grey jacket. He is wearing a Black Fedora Hat and Glasses. He also had a flask tied around his hip.

"Oh look, a British Nightstallion, where are the German ones? Haha, nice to meet you man." I said chuckling and grabbed his hoof and shook it.

"Yes, I've seen many strange creatures, but I never seen you sir." Shadowhorn said.

"Yeah, hey…what do you mean you're the _Gentlecolt of Night Forge_?" I asked.

"You see, I'm very well known for being a Gentlecolt in Night Forge, sir." Shadowhorn said in a very polite British voice. His voice sounds just like the British men back in the old ages of Europe where they would wear those Powdered White Wigs.

"Alright, so what do you do for a living?" I asked him.

"I write Books, sir." He said.

"Awesome, can I read a Book?" I asked.

"Sure, but be warned: I don't write regular Books…" He said with caution in his tone. He levitated a Red Book to me that said **"**_**My, Heart**_**" **on it. I grabbed the Red Book and used my finger to flip to a random page.

"**Page 84**

_I can't contain myself, I love him with all my Heart…but yet he's bucking another Nightmare. I watched my Lover buck into another Nightmare in her bedroom. I was transformed into a Shadow and hid in the darkness of the room. I heard the cries and moans of them mating…why couldn't I reveal myself and kill them? Is it because I'm weak? Or because I'm a good Hearted Nightmare that I can't? I just don't know what to do…_their bodies melted into each other as he bucked her.

"_Oh…Yeah…do it…a l-little harder…my Lover…" The Nightmare moaned as he bucked her tunnel harder._

"_Y-Yes…I love you…" He said to her. She smiled and turned her head._

"_I love you too…" She said. He used his hooves to hold her flank as he thrusted, giving him more power. All I could do was watch them mate…how could this happened to me? I made a mistake and he left me for her…I and my Lover mated a few times and I thought we would be together forever…but that Night…that horrible Night that ended our relationship. I know I made a mistake that Night, but I really want to make it up to him. I felt Knifes stab through my Heart as he thrusted into her, it was the most painful thing I ever saw in my entire life._

"_I-I'm about…to c-climax…" The Nightmare said while she moaned loudly._

"_D-Do…you want…ahh…it inside?" He asked as he thrusted faster._

"_Y-Yes…" She said. He thrusted with such potency and speed that the bed rocked back and forth. I had to stop him…I want him back…_

"_I-I'M-!"_

"_NO!" I yelled coming out of the shadows and pushing him off her before he can climax. He recovered and glared at me._

"_What are you doing here!?" He yelled at me._

"_I want you back! I'm so sorry for that Night…" I said looking down. My ears flopped down._

"_I told you already! I don't want to see you again!" He yelled at me with rage._

"_B-But-"_

"_OUT!" He yelled at me. His horn glowed and he teleported me on the Dark and lonely streets of Night Forge. Tears swelled in my eyes._

"_I-I love him with all my Heart…now…I'm alone…" I said as my warm and salty tears slid on my cheeks and landed on the ground. I slowly trotted back to my cottage…alone and depressed._

"_W-W-Why?" I asked myself as I trotted. The cold night breeze blew through my mane._

"_Oh, my Lover…" I said as I galloped towards a nearby dead tree and sat on my flank next to the dead tree. I curled myself up into a ball and cried._

"_M-My, Heart is…Broken…" I said sadly as I cried. The only thing that gave me comfort was the dead tree I was lying under…"_

I stopped reading. I felt really powerful sadness go through my body that I had to suck in my tears from crying. I closed the Book.

"Do you like it sir?" Shadowhorn said.

"Man…that was the most depressing thing I ever read, it had such great Drama in it. Do you write Drama Books?" I asked him.

"No sir, I am an Erotic Writer." Shadowhorn said. My eyes widen.

"Wait…you write Books about Sex?" I asked.

"Yes, but my Erotic Books have passion and love in it, if you want the Hardcore Books with Barbaric mating for Lust and no love and affection, then go to _**Nightmare Publishers**_ located 2 miles North of the Library." Shadowhorn said.

"Alright, that's strange…" I said.

"_NIGHTMARE PUBLISHERS!? EROTIC BOOK WRITER!? Holy shit! Even the Nightmare Unicorns have their own Porn!"_

I said mentally.

"Yes, but I am a very skilled Writer, my Books are filled with passion and love, not mating out of Lust." Shadowhorn said.

"Ok, so why did you come here?" I asked.

"I came here to drop off one of my Books, my good Human." Shadowhorn said.

"Alright that's cool." I said to him.

"_You know…from reading that Page…is Dark going to become like the Nightmare if I leave her? Will she become depressed and have her Heart broken? Damn…I miss my family and friends but I really don't want to hurt Dark…I swear, the Weight on my shoulders is getting heavier as the days pass…"_

I said mentally…

**Author's Note: So what do you think about Page 84? Do I have what it takes to write a Clopfic? XD**

**And since Shadowhorn writes Erotic Books, that makes him a Clopfic Writer! LOL**


	92. My Little Razee pt1

**Author's Note: A cute chap of Najmi and the raging and angry Razor XD**

**Yeah, her adorable name will be Razee (Ray-Z)**

**Chapter 92: My Little Razee pt1**

Dark looked down to the floor and half closed her eyes.

"_I hope Najmi stays here with me, I know he will be depressed if he can't find a way back home…but I'll take care of him, love him, and make beautiful Foals with him so we can start our own family."_

Dark said mentally. I walked over to Dark and placed my hand on her head.

"Are you ok Dark?" I asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah…it's just that I know you want to return back to your world, but what if you can't and you're stuck here…forever?" Dark asked me while staring at me deep in my eyes. I looked down to the floor and grabbed the back of my head with my right hand.

"Oh…um…I guess…I'll be really depressed and probably…won't smile again because…my parents told me if I suddenly vanish and can't be found…then they will commit…Suicide from extreme depression…" I said with sadness. I shake off the thought and perk up.

"But I can't lose hope! I will return home!" I said with a smile. Dark looked at me with sadness.

"Just so you know…if you do find a way home, I WILL follow you." Dark said pulling me into a hug. I hugged back.

"But Dark, you can't come with me because you're an Alicorn." I said. She smiled.

"Hehe, nonsense! I can do this!" She yelled with joy. Her horn glowed Black and she transformed into a Human. Dark looked like a grown woman in her 30s, she had long black hair that went down on her back that still emitted dark energy. Her eyes faintly glowed Black and her body was slender and curvy. She had an Hour Glass Shape and she had huge D-Cup Boobs. Her skin was pale and the nipples on her boobs were pink. She was wearing Black Nail polish on her nails and she still had her Crown on her head, she had Bat Wings sticking out of her back and wore the Black Crest around her neck. She was 6"1…and I was 5"7…even in Human form…she is still taller and bigger than me…and she was naked…

"What do you think of my Human form, my Lover?" She asked. She looked down at her boobs.

"What are these 2 mounds of flesh hanging on my chest?" Dark asked as she used her hand to rub her boobs. She moaned.

"Ahhh…I'm feeling…pleasure from rubbing them…" She said as she rubbed her nipples with her fingers.

"W-W-W-Whoa…h-h-how…d-d-d-damn…" I babbled with confusion. Dark smiled at me.

"I guess you like it! If you find a way back home, I will take on this form and ask your parents for me to be your Lover." Dark said with a smile. I backed away. Dark stepped forward.

"It would seem this form is exciting you…" Dark said with lust and used her finger to point at the bulge in my pants. I quickly covered my groin.

"I-I-I got to use the Bathroom!" I yelled running off. Dark smiled and all of a sudden, she transformed back into an Alicorn. Penumbra trotted up to Dark.

"Princess, that was amazing. How did you use your dark energy to turn into a Human?" Penumbra asked. Dark looked at her.

"I used my dark energy and the Human DNA from Najmi's foal juice, which was still lying deep in my womb, to transform…however, it didn't last long and I'm out of his DNA." Dark said sadly as she rubbed the floor with her right hoof. I ran to the Bathroom while holding on to my groin. My member was really hard.

"_DAMN! SHE WAS HOT! If I was in an Anime, then Blood would have squirted out of my Nose when the guys see or hear something very Erotic!"_

I said mentally. I still had the Werenight book in my hand. I heard hoof steps and I looked behind me to see Razor glaring at me.

"Since you got excited, can we bond now!?" She yelled at me. I made a deep sigh. I knew Razor was going to hurt me in bed.

"Y-Yes…are you ready?" I asked.

"I've been ready! Let's go to the Princess, I need to talk to her!" Razor yelled. Before I can say something, she used her mouth to grab my sleeve and flew in the air. We landed next to Dark.

"Hey Dark, you're not a Human anymore." I said to her.

"Yeah…I couldn't sustain it for very long…" Dark said sadly. Shadow trotted up to Dark.

"Your Highness, if I may, why not take some of his Blood and use it?" Shadow asked Dark. Dark put a hoof to her chin.

"Hmmm, I'll do it later, Najmi needs to bond to Razor." Dark said.

"Very well then you're Majesty." Shadow said. He looked at Penumbra.

"Come Penny, I have more Books I would like to show you." Shadow said with a warm smile. Penumbra smiled back.

"Sure Shadey, your Erotic Books are always welcome to my Library." Penumbra said to him and they trotted away. Leaving me with Dark, Disgrace, Razor, and Fury.

"Well, I have to get back to the Changeling city, contact me after you bonded, Najmi." Disgrace said. Green fire surrounded him and he vanished.

"I guess I'll just see what Penumbra is doing…or should I say…PENNY! HAHA! What a little filly's name that is!" Fury chuckled and flew off. I face palmed.

"_I liked it better when he was quiet, wise, and not goofy. I hope he doesn't like staying a baby Nether Dragon."_

I said mentally. Dark looked at me.

"My Lover, I must return back to the castle so Night Terror won't get suspicious where I went. I'll be gone for a bit, I love you." Dark said and kissed me on my lips. Her horn glowed black and she vanished. All that was left was me and Razor. Razor smiled.

"Now, let's go! I want to get powerful!" Razor yelled. She bit my sleeve and flew in the air and out of the window. I felt the cool wind rush over my Black Hoodie. I looked down to see the dark cottages below me. Razor flew over the Black Clouds in the sky, normally I'm afraid of heights but…I felt…safe in Razor's mouth as she flew high in the sky. Razor suddenly swung her head up and I flew in the air and landed on her back.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked with irritation.

"Now listen here you Human scum, you are going in MY place, and you will do whatever I say, got that?" Razor said with a glare.

"Fine, so where's your place?" I asked. She pointed her hoof forward and I looked to see a cottage completely made of Black Clouds. I looked at her.

"You live in a Cottage made out of Black Clouds?" I asked.

"Yeah I do, have a problem with it?" She said with a growl. I smiled at her.

"I think that's so cool Razor!" I said with joy. Razor looked at me confused.

"Umm…nopony ever told me…that I had a nice place, everypony thinks my Cloud Home stinks." Razor said with confusion.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"We Werenights love to make our homes in Clouds. We love to fly, and don't you compare us to those puny and sorry excuses for flyers called…**Pegasi**." Razor hissed at the mention of Pegasi.

"Alright…so can I see your awesome Cloud home?" I asked with a smile. Razor looked down confused.

"_Why is he saying my home is awesome? Is he trying to…WAIT A MINUTE! He's trying to act all nice and sweet so I would give him mercy when we mate. HA! I know what you're trying to do Human scum!"_

Razor said mentally and an evil smile grew across her face.

"Oh…I am going to crush you in bed! Enough talk, let's go!" Razor yelled and flew towards her Cloud home. She landed on her front door steps that were made out of Black Clouds. I looked at her confused.

"Wait…how can you walk on Black Clouds? Why aren't you falling through?" I asked.

"Because we Werenights have the special ability to walk on Clouds, I will give you a Cloud Walking spell so you won't fall through." Razor said. Her horn glowed red and Red aura surrounded me. After 7 seconds, the aura vanished.

"Ok, get off my back or I will fling you off!" Razor yelled. I nodded and slowly planted my feet on the Black Clouds. It felt strange…the Clouds felt really soft like as if I was standing on a Pillow. I walked up and touched the door made out of Black Clouds. The door felt as soft as Pillow.

***Lightening Strike***

Black Lightening shot from underneath Razor's Cloud home. Rain started to pour out the bottom of her Cloud home.

"You'll get used to it, it happens 3 times every 10 Hours and the Lightening, Thunder, and Rain will last for 30 minutes." Razor said.

"This doesn't bother you while you sleep?" I asked.

"Not really, I've been living in Black Storm Clouds ever since I was a little Foal." Razor said.

"Oh, ok that's cool." I said to her. I looked down to see that we were really high up. The Nightmare Unicorns looked like small Dots and I couldn't see the cottages since they didn't have much lighting around them and…Night Forge is a very dark place with no Sun, a person who loves the dark, Gothic things or scary things will be happy living here in Night Forge.

"Anyway, let's MATE!" She yelled.

"WAIT, STOP!" I yelled before she was about to pounce on me. She glared at me.

"What is it now!?" She yelled with rage.

"I still haven't read the Werenight book." I said. I was still holding the Werenight book in my right hand. She growled.

"FINE! After you read that book…YOU. ME. BED. Got it?" She said angrily.

"Yeah, I got it." I said.

"Hmph!" She said and opened the door with her hoof. She used her tail to swat my chin as she trotted into her Cloud home. I looked up to see I was covered in Red light from the bright Red Moon that glowed brightly in the sky.

"_Maybe…while I'm in her home, I can find out why she is so aggressive and angry at everything. Yeah, and I'll discover how to get to her Soft side. For every person…even the angriest and aggressive has a Soft side…even me. I will find your Soft side Razor so that you won't smash my Pelvis and destroy my dick in bed."_

I said mentally as I trotted inside her Cloud home and closed the door behind me…

***Lightening Strikes and Thundering***

***Rain Pouring***

"_It's going to be really hard to sleep with all that noise, good thing I have my IPod."_

I said mentally…

**Author's Note: Can Najmi break through Razor's tough, strong, and aggressive barrier she placed around herself to protect her emotions? This will be a 3 Parter Chapter yep lol **


	93. My Little Razee pt2

**Author's Note: And were back! A lot of book reading in this one XD**

**Chapter 93: My Little Razee pt2**

I looked around Razor's Cloud Cottage. Her Cloud home was remarkable, everywhere I looked, I saw that everything was made out of Black Clouds, from the floor, walls, ceiling, and even the furniture was made out of Black Clouds.

"Damn! This is amazing!" I said with excitement. Razor smiled.

"Yeah I know, those Groundlings can keep their little cottages on the ground! My Cloud home is so 40% Cooler than theirs!" Razor yelled with pride.

"Yeah, so I'm going to read the Werenight book." I said.

"Alright, but if you dare go into my room! Then, I will-!"

"You will what? Dark will kick your ass if you kill me." I said cutting her off. Razor glared.

"NEVERMIND! JUST DON'T GO IN MY ROOM!" Razor yelled with rage.

"Fine, I won't." I said to her.

"Good anyway, I'll be back. I have to get something from the Nightmare Market." Razor said. Razor's horn glowed red and she flew off into the night sky, leaving a trail of red light behind her. I sat down on the Cloud sofa and opened the Werenight book.

"_After I read this book, I must find out why Razor is so aggressive."_

I said mentally. I turned to a Page about the history of the Werenights.

"**Page 1**

_**Werenights are a special breed of Nightmare Unicorns. They were created when a Nightmare Unicorn decided to consume and bond with a Wild Shadow Animal. Werenights are just like Nightmares but their dark energy is more feral, wild, and animalistic then the average Nightmares. Since Werenights are very animalistic and wild, they tend to be very aggressive. They spend most of their time fighting and getting spiritual energy that they can feed on. They may be very aggressive and not the safest Nightmares to hang around, but they are honored for their fury for fighting and war. The Werenights make the best guards for Night Forge. Werenights use their dark energy to fly, they love flying instead of teleporting. They are just like Pegasi, but the Werenights hate the Pegasi with a Passion. Since there dark energy is wild and feral, they have the ability to turn into a Werenight. Page 3 will explain what the form grants them."**_

I stopped reading.

"Ok, so I know why she's aggressive, but how do the Werenights mate when they are so violent?" I asked myself. I turned the Page with my finger and began reading again.

"**Page 2**

_**When it comes to mating, Werenights are no push over. They are not only aggressive when they fight, they are also aggressive when they rutt with their Lover/Host. Werenights love to mate just as much as they fight, they WILL inflict pain on their partner while they rutt them. Werenights enjoy to see their partner try to fight back or run away from them in bed, but…it only incites the Beast inside of them. If the Host/Lover survives mating with the Werenight, then the Host/Lover will become really powerful from the feral dark energy of the Werenight."**_

I stopped reading.

"Damn! She is going to tear my ass up! I need to learn more about that Werenight form." I said. I flipped the Page again and started reading.

"**Page 3**

_**They can turn into their Werenight form using their feral dark energy. Their bodies increase in size, they grow to the size of an Alicorn, they grow sharp teeth, and their fore hooves turn into claws made out of dark energy. Their horns also get longer and sharper. In this form they are instantly granted 3 special abilities that all Werenights have:**_

_**Damage Increased: Damage done of Physical and spell attacks, increased by 50% **_

_**Super Strength: They gain the Strength of 10 Earth Pony Stallions.**_

_**Toughness: Damage done to them from physical and spell attacks are reduced by 30%.**_

_**Their abilities will increase if they have a Host/Lover.**_

_**It is easy to identify a Werenight because they have a rugged and wild look. Their mane and tail are a mess and so is their coat, and mane and tail feel very rough and hard."**_

I stopped reading the Page.

"Ahh, ok now I know." I said closing the book and putting it down on the table made out of Black Storm Clouds. I looked over to see she had stairs going up to her room. I stood up and decided to take off my Nikes, I placed my Nikes by the sofa and I felt the softness of the Black Clouds on my feet. I walked towards her stairs.

"Damn, it feels like I'm walking on the world's most softest Pillow." I said to myself. I walked up the stairs and came across her room. I opened the door and looked around in her room. She had a HUGE bed, her blanket was Red and it had her Fire Lightening Cutie Mark at the center of the bed. Her bed was made out of Black Clouds, but the blanket wasn't and it was just an ordinary blanket. The Pillows were made out of Black Clouds. She had a book shelf next to her bed; I walked over to her book shelf and grabbed a Brown book.

"Hmmm, for a fighter, I expected her to not like reading." I said as I held the Brown book in my hand. I turned the book over to look at the title of it, "_**Risky Zoo and the Sun Stone**_**" **it said for the title. I flipped the first Page to read the information on Risky Zoo.

"**Page 1**

_**Risky Zoo is a brave Nightmare that adventures and explores around Inner-Equestria and Outer-Equestria, plundering Temples and stealing valuable treasures from dangerous places. She is a Werenight that can surprisingly keep her cool. She uses an Ancient blue Crystal necklace to control her rage, because she cannot think if she's angry when she is trapped. **_

_**Appearance: Dark Red coat. Mane and tail are long and rugged and they are Grey. Light Red glowing eyes.**_

_**Clothing: Wears a Black Safari Hat and a Dark Grey Safari shirt that covers her chest.**_

_**Cutie Mark: A Broken Compass with a Crack on it."**_

I stopped reading.

"Nice, just like Indiana Jones, but Ponies haha." I said chuckling. I sat down on Razor's Cloud bed and flipped to a random Page and started reading.

"**Page 83**

_Risky's Heart skipped a beat, as she ducked and dodged the Sunlight. She had to get the all powerful Sun Stone that was sitting on a Pedestal in the middle of the Sunlight. She raised a hoof to her chin._

"_Now how, in the Darkness am I going to get that Stone?" Risky asked herself. An idea popped in her head._

"_I'll just use this Rope on the ground and grab the Stone." Risky said. Her horn glowed light Red and the Rope levitated and formed into a lasso and she grabbed the Rope with her hooves. She threw the Rope towards the Stone and it wrapped around it._

"_Yes!" Risky said with joy. She pulled the Rope and the Stone flew off the Pedestal and landed in her hoof. All of a sudden, the Pedestal started to sink into the ground._

_***Rumbling***_

_A loud rumbling sound shook the whole Sun Temple._

"_I got to get out of here!" Risky yelled and galloped out of the giant stone room. The Temple started to fall apart and she had to quickly hide in the Darkness so the Sunlight won't get her. She didn't want to use her Werenight form, but she had too. She took off the blue Crystal necklace with her hoof and transformed into a Werenight. Light Red aura surrounded her body. She then flew into the air and exposed herself to Sunlight._

"_AHHHHHHHH!" She yelled in pain as the Sunlight burnt her, and her body started to turn into Black Mist. She landed under a Tree and breathed heavily. She stayed in the shadow of the tree; her wounds from the Sunlight were Critical. Nightmares can heal any wound and damage but the only thing they cannot heal…is Direct Sunlight damage. It will take a few days for her to heal. Her body was emitting Black Mist from the Sunlight damage. She slowly stood on her hooves and smiled._

"_At least I got the Sun Stone, haha!" Risky said with happiness and held the Stone in her hoof and waited for Night time so she can go to her Camp._

_**The End."**_

I stopped reading.

"Damn, just like Indiana Jones, but she didn't have a Whip and she wasn't chased by a Boulder." I said while I stood up and placed the book back into the shelf.

"Damn it! I have to hurry!" I said and quickly looked around her room. I found a Black book that said **"**_**My Diary"**_ on it. I grabbed it with my hand.

"Ahh, here we go." I said flipping to a Page when Razor was a filly.

"**Page 5**

_I was really shy when I started Shadow School. I was the new filly in class and kept to myself. My mane covered my right eye and my eyes glowed light blue. I loved brushing my mane and tail and they felt really soft, my mane and tail were also Light Blue and my coat was blue. I was really depressed…I had nopony who would hang out with me because I was shy and nervous…everypony knows that Werenights are aggressive and powerful, but not me…when the fillies and foals formed groups to fight each other…they didn't pick me because everypony thought I wasn't a Werenight because I was weak. I spend most of the time reading about how great Risky Zoo. I just wish I wasn't so weak…and alone…I was scolded and yelled at by my parents that I am a Werenight and I should act strong and not weak…I told them I couldn't and…they disowned me…_

_I was roaming the streets as a little filly with no family, friends, or home…I was filled with so much depression that I would cry myself to sleep in an Alley with the Shadow Rats. I still attended Shadow School for the education and free Food since…I had nothing to eat. For 3 weeks…I was alone and depressed…my once beautiful mane and tail was rough and rugged from sleeping on the ground, I was still very young and couldn't use my dark energy to fly, my parents would teleport me home…I decided to sleep at Nightbane Glades. I thought I would be the same weak and depressed little Werenight but…that Night happened…_

_On that Night, I was trying to sleep but I encountered a Sprawl, it attacked me and started to bite and rip me to shreds…but then something snapped inside of me…my eyes suddenly glowed Red instead of Light Blue and my coat turned Red instead of Blue. My mane and tail turned Black with a Dark red streak through them. All this sadness, rage, and loneliness have turned me into my Werenight form._

_I killed the Sprawl and I felt the hatred and rage boil inside of me; I went around Nightbane Glades massacring any creature I saw, heard, or smelled. I smiled at my work and went back to Shadow School. I soon started to earn respect from everypony; they all liked and feared me. I vowed never to be weak again and hate and rage was my drive. I became the Element of Wrath from my intense anger and hate and made my home out of Black Storm Clouds, my Cutie Mark appeared on my flank, the Black Cloud symbolizes the Darkness in my Heart while the Fire Lightening Strike stands for my endless rage and hate . I also became a guard for Night Forge to kill any monster that dare attack my town."_

I stopped reading.

"Wow…Razor…I didn't know…your past sounds just like Helena and Dark's past. Helena was, hated, and beaten up…and Dark was raped and bullied...however, yours is worse because Helena at least had friends like Lusty and Penumbra and she had a roof over her head with a loving family and Dark also had a loving family and roof over her head…Razor…you poor girl…now I know why you're always so upset and aggressive…" I said sadly as I looked down to the floor. I raised my head.

"Hmmm, let me see what she wrote when I killed her." I said using my finger to flip the Page where I fought Razor.

"**Page 624**

_I lost to that Human scum…in my entire life…I never lost…he crushed my Skull into the ground and killed me…I'm supposed to be the most strongest Nightmare in Night Forge but…I get killed easily by some creature from another world. I was so angry that I killed 23 Sprawls before I came home but…I was really depressed still. I tried to turn my depression into rage but…I couldn't do it…I felt weak and pathetic like when I was a filly. I climbed into my bed and screamed into my Pillow, I bucked and yelled with rage as tears streamed down my cheeks. I was so upset that Red Lightening shot out of my horn and flew out of my Cloud home. I just wanted to rip him to shreds and tear his Heart out and laugh, as he screams in agony._

_And yet…I feel these strange emotions around him…am I starting to like him? No, I'm not! He is not a Nightstallion but…I still feel these emotions every time I'm around him, I can sense that he too was a Loner like me, he's also tough and strong like me…I think…he is what I've been looking for all these years…a special somepony that loves to fight and doesn't take nothing from anypony…NO! I can't tell him my feelings and I don't like him!_

_I'll just be aggressive and easily angered by him so I can hide my feelings from him, yeah I'll do that so it can make these emotions go away. I'm the Element of Wrath, I can't have…L-L-L-Love…in my Heart…however, if he was my Host/Lover, I would give him freedom and we can have fun together doing whatever we want. A Nightmare can Dream, oh yes…a Nightmare can Dream…"_

I stopped reading and I put her Diary back where I found it. I walked out of her room and went downstairs and laid down on my back on the Cloud sofa.

"Razor…does have a crush on me all this time…she was using her rage and hatred to hide her feelings…" I said as I tear went down my cheek.

"Razor…I'm so sorry for killing you…I didn't know and I made it worse…you had a horrible past and I did you like that…but you wanted to kill me and I was defending myself." I said as more tears started to slide down my cheeks.

"You were alone and weak…and you had no one looking after you…you just needed someone to love you…" I said. I covered my face with my hands and cried.

"R-Razor…I'm sorry…" I cried loudly and dig my face into my arm…

**Author's Note: To be honest, I actually cried when I typed this…Poor Razor…and if you cry when you write a sad scene, you laugh when you write a funny scene, you get angry when you write a rage scene, and get happy when you write a Heart warming scene, then you have what it takes to be an Author/Writer! :D**


	94. My Little Razee pt3

**Author's Note: Ok everyone, the Poll for the Clopfic is HumanxAlicorn, Canon one!**

**Now that I know what Clopfic, here is another Poll where the Human will be paired with said Alicorn.**

**Poll: **_**Which Alicorn should the Human be paired with in the Clopfic? You can vote for 2 more instead of one.**_

**Celestia**

**Luna**

**Cadence**

**Chrysalis**

**Go on my profile and vote lol**

**Chapter 94: My Little Razee pt3**

I sat up in the sofa and wiped the dried up tears from my face. The door opened and Razor trotted in, carrying a white bag that had different types of plants in them.

"I'm home! And…" She said trotting close to me and looking at my face. She made an evil grin.

"Hahaha! Were you crying just now!?" Razor laughed.

"No, I was just yawning." I lied to her.

"Hahaha! Are you crying about me mating with you? Because I won't show any mercy with you." Razor said sternly. I looked down.

"_I'm about to do the boldest thing…"_

I said mentally.

"R-Razor…I went in your room and read your Diary." I said looking back up. Razor stared wide eyed and she started to growl with rage. Red aura surrounded her body and she transformed into her Werenight form. She glared at me with hatred.

"YOU WENT IN MY ROOM, WENT THROUGH MY STUFF, AND READ MY DIARY!?" Razor yelled with rage, her voice was distorted from her Werenight form.

"Y-Yeah…listen I'm sor-AHHH!" I yelled in pain as she slammed her shadow claw on my stomach and I flew back and hit against a cloud wall.

"Razor, sto-"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and grabbed my face with her shadow claw and held my arm.

"I'LL BREAK YOU!" She yelled in a distorted voice.

"W-Wait…you can't kill me." I said to her. She made an evil smirk.

"I can't kill you, but Dark didn't say I can hurt and heal you over and over again!" She yelled with rage. My eyes widen and she placed her shadow claws on my arm, and started to slowly twist it…

"_Damn! I have to think of something or she is going to break my arm!"_

I said mentally.

"RAZOR, I'M SORRY!" I yelled. She stopped twisting my arm and looked at me.

"Sorry for what!?" She yelled at me.

"I'm sorry for looking into your Diary and killing you, I didn't know!" I yelled. I turned around and placed my hands on her cheek and kissed her.

"HMMMM!?" Razor said in shock. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her passionately. I was expecting Razor to hit me but…she wrapped her Shadow claws around my chest and kissed back. I inserted my tongue inside her mouth and knocked on her sharp clamped teeth. She allowed me in and our tongues battled for dominance. I couldn't beat her tongue and she ended up dominating my tongue. After 30 seconds, we separated our mouths with a strand of saliva stretching from our mouths. Razor looked me in the eye.

"That…was my first…kiss…" Razor said with shock. She suddenly glared at me.

"BED. NOW!" Razor yelled. Before I could say anything, she grabbed me with her shadow claws and flew up to her room. She opened the door and threw me on the bed and I landed on my back. She landed on top of me.

"I am going to tear you to shreds!" She yelled. She bit my shirt….

***Rip!***

She ripped off my shirt, exposing my chest and back.

"Wait, Razor! We have to bond, turn into an accessory so I can wear you." I said to her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forget, here." Razor said. Red smoke surrounded Razor's body, after 6 seconds, the Red smoke vanished and I looked down to see Red Should Plates on the bed.

"Hmmm, shoulder plates? Awesome, just like the Knights." I said picking them up. I placed the Shoulder plates on my shoulders. The plates suddenly transformed into Red Goop and started to cover my body. I closed my eyes as it consumed my head. After 15 seconds, the Goop slid off my body and formed into Razor, she wasn't in her Werenight form.

"Ok, I'm your Host now." I said to her. I felt Razor's feral and wild dark energy course throughout my veins.

"Yeah! I'm powerful now!" Razor yelled with pride.

"Razor, in order for you to get more powerful, you must screw me and I must cum inside your pussy." I said to her.

"LET'S DO IT!" Razor yelled and ripped off my pants and underwear, I was now naked. I looked up at Razor who was standing on top of me.

"Razor, did you ever had sex?" I asked her. She pouted.

"Nopony didn't think of going near me because I'm so aggressive…I can't believe I'm going to have my first rutting with a creature from another world." Razor said.

"Razor about your Diary…you really do love me…don't you?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"NO I DON'T! STOP IT!" She yelled at me and hit me in my left cheek with her hoof.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain while I closed my eyes. I felt water drops on my face; I opened my eyes to see Razor's lips were inches from mine and she was glaring at me while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Razor…?" I said to her. There was a pause before she spoke…

…..

…

…..

…

….

….

…

….

"**Y-YES! I LOVE YOU! THERE I SAID IT! I LOVE YOU!"** Razor yelled with frustration. Before I could say anything, she kissed me on my lips. But it was different from the kiss earlier…the kiss I gave her was to calm her down…but this kiss…there was Love in it…and lots of it. She released my lips from hers and looked me deep in my eyes.

"But…how come you love me Razor? Don't you hate me?" I asked. Razor wiped her tears using her hoof.

"It's because you're…like me…" Razor said.

"What do you mean I'm like you? I'm not a Berserker like you." I said to her.

"You're vicious when somepony taunts or attacks you, and…I can…somewhat feel that you were a Loner like me…and you're strong, tough, and…mysterious since you come from another world." Razor said to me.

"Oh ok…Razor?" I said to her.

"What is it?" Razor asked.

"How old are you? I never figured out your age." I said to her.

"I'm 231 years old." Razor said to me.

"Oh and Razor?" I said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I'm sorry you had to go through such hardships and you needed someone to take care of you…" I said. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her. Razor hugged me tightly.

"Y-Y-Yes…" Razor said nuzzling her face into my neck. She looked up at me.

"Can we mate now?" She asked. I smiled.

"I would love that…" I said to her. We brought our lips together and kissed each other passionately. Our tongues, once again battled for dominance. Razor was again the dominant one and took control of my tongue. I used my right hand to stroke through her rough, rugged, and long mane. After 2 minutes of kissing, we released our mouths with a strand of saliva stretching from our mouths.

"That was good." I said to Razor. My member was rock hard.

"Razor, now you have to suck my dick, but gently please." I said to her. She ignored me and scooted down to my thighs. Razor stared at my member.

"Soooo, I just lick and suck it?" Razor asked.

"Yeah, but don't bite it." I said to Razor. Razor opened her mouth and slowly extended the tip of her tongue and licked the tip of my member. I moaned in pleasure and she looks up at me.

"Hey, it's just as yummy as Grey Cider!" Razor yelled. She opened her mouth and took in my entire member.

"Ahhh…damn Razor…" I moaned in pleasure. She bobbed her head up and down and her horn started to glow Blue. She viciously licked and sucked my member hard.

"Razor…a little gentle please…" I said because I felt her teeth scrape against my member. She released my member and looked at me.

"No…" She said with a smile and went back to sucking my member. Her hot and wet tongue licking around my member as she bobbed her head. Her horn glowed brighter and she closed her eyes. I felt myself getting close.

"Razor…I'm about to cum…" I said to her. She opened her eyes and sucked even harder. I grabbed her head with my hands.

"UGH!" I grunted as I filled her mouth with my seed. I filled so much cum in her mouth that it spilled out the edges of her mouth. She gagged at first, but then she swallowed it all in a few gulps. She smacked her lips.

"Hmmm…nopony ever told me Foal juice tasted great." Razor said licking her lips. I felt something wet drip on my feet. Razor turned around to see her wet marehood, dripping on my feet.

"Here, take care of me! I sucked your foal maker, now you pleasure me!" Razor yelled. She turned around and sat on my face, she rubbed her marehood against my nose causing her to moan. I opened my mouth and licked her lips, getting a gasp from Razor. Razor tasted like Cherries…I loved the taste of Cherry which made me push my tongue deeper, probing her marehood for more of her delicious Cherry flavored juices.

"_How could someone who is mad all the time and loves to fight, have a pussy that taste so fucking sweet and yummy?"_

I said mentally. Razor moaned from my tongue and her long and rugged tail swished back and forth. I started to lick her clit with my tongue, gaining more gasps and moans from Razor. She then started to grind her marehood against my face.

"Deeper!" She yelled. I nodded and pushed my tongue deeper into her marehood, I wanted to just lick her marehood all day for your yummy Cherry juice. She started to grind harder and faster on my face.

"Razor…you're hurting me…" I said to her.

"I don't care! I'm close!" She yelled. I used my finger to rub her clit while I pushed my tongue deep inside her. Her walls constricting around my tongue.

"AHHHHH!" Razor yelled and came. Her yummy juices squirted all over my face and I drank it all. Her horn glowed brighter in till…

***POOF!***

I shielded my eyes as a flash of bright blue light filled the room. After 5 seconds, I moved my hands out the way to see that Razor transformed…her coat was blue…her mane and tail was long, beautiful, and her mane covered her right eye, neatly brushed…and she had Light Blue glowing eyes.

"Razor, what happened?" I asked. She looked at herself.

"I don't know. But…I love you Human scu-I mean…Human Lover…" Razor said with a soft voice. Razor's voice transformed, it wasn't rough and tomboyish anymore. Her voice was soft…adorable…and cute…

"Razor, you look beautiful…just as pretty as Helena…and as adorable as Lustyshy…" I said in awe. Razor smiled.

"Now, you know what my Soft side looks like, cutie." Razor said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, you really are adorable." I said with a smile. Razor smiled and positioned herself over my member.

"Ok…I'm ready to give myself to you, and are you ready to give yourself to me?" Razor asked as she rubbed her marehood against my member.

"Yes I'm ready." I said to her. She nodded and slowly inserted my member inside her marehood. My member went all the way inside, breaking her Hymen, causing me to moan but she groaned in pain.

"You ok Razor?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah…give me a second…" Razor said. A few drops of Blood dripped out of her marehood.

"Ok, I'm ready to ride you…" Razor said softly. She moaned as she started to ride my member, I felt her hot and wet walls relax and constrict as I went in and out of her. I used my hands to grab her flank, making her thrust harder and going deeper inside her. All this time, I never thought I would be having sex with Razor; she was in the A.H.F and wanted to kill me. I thought we would hate each other and never see eye to eye with each other…but it all changed when I read her Diary and discovered her horrible past. I now know that she needs to have someone take care of her and watch her temper.

"R-Razor?" I asked as she raised her flank and repeatedly went up and down on my member.

"Y-Yeah? Oooooh…" She moaned.

"I just…want to…ahh…say that I never thought…oh…I would ever screw you…" I said to her while moaning.

"Y-Yeah…m-me too…oh Najmi…I love you so much…yes…fill my tight marehood up!" Razor yelled while she bounced harder. I felt myself getting close to climaxing.

"R-Razor…I'm going to cum again…ahh…" I moaned.

"Inside! Do it inside!" Razor yelled.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled unleashing my seed deep into her womb.

"NAJMI!" Razor screamed my name as she came. My cum mixed with her yummy Cherry flavored juice in her marehood. She slowly stood up and my member came out of her marehood. A stream of my cum and her juices flowed out of her marehood.

"_I don't get it…I'm a Human boy and yet…I'm releasing so much Sperm like a male Horse, I didn't release a lot when I jacked off back home…a Human male can't release that much Sperm…I think since this is a magical land, Logic and Common Sense mean nothing here…"_

I said mentally. Razor looked at her marehood.

"Your foal juice…oh, it's so hot inside me…" Razor said. She climbed under her Blanket and motioned me to come in with her. I nodded and went under her blanket. The Blanket covered our bodies; our heads were on the Pillow.

"Najmi, that was…AWESOME!" Razor said with excitement. I smiled at her.

"Yeah it was." I said. Razor yawned.

"Well, I'm tired…don't tell anypony about this." Razor said sternly.

"I promise I won't." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"Good…and Najmi?" She asked.

"Huh?" I said looking at her.

"Thank you…" Razor said and kissed me on my lips. I smiled.

"No problem Razor." I said to her. Razor put a hoof to her chin.

"Najmi, I have a nickname that you can call me by, but you must not say it around other Nightmares, only when were alone." Razor said.

"Sure, what's the name?" I asked. She put her mouth to my ear.

"_**Razee**_…call me that when were alone…" Razor said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Sure, Razee I think its adorable." I said to her.

"Yeah…good night…" Razor said and fell fast asleep. Her tail coiled around my leg like a Constrictor Snake and she wrapped her hooves around my arm and nuzzled her head into my neck. Her horn glowed Red and she reverted back to normal. Her Soft side vanished and her mane was long and rugged again. I looked over to see Razor was sucking on her hoof as she slept.

"Na…j…mi…" Razor mumbled in her sleep. I smiled at her.

"_Awwww, she's so adorable. Like when a Baby sucks on his or her thumb while he or she sleeps, Razor is sucking on her hoof."_

I said mentally. I tried to turn around but I couldn't because Razor had me in a death grip with her tail and fore hooves. I looked at her.

"I did it, I had the Element of Wrath not hate me anymore, and good night…_**My Little Razee**_…you are great…" I whispered and closed my eyes and fell asleep. I did it, Razor doesn't hate me anymore and I made her happy and not depressed anymore. Razor needed someone and I am the one who will help her with her rage and hatred. I have tamed the Nightmare of Rage…

**Author's Note: All I can say is this was an awesome, D''AWWWW Chapter XD**


	95. Bad Moon

**Author's Note: The chapter is going to be awesome!**

**Chapter 95: Bad Moon**

I opened my eyes to see Razor's cute sleeping face in front of me. I tried to get up but she still had her death grip on me. I smiled and stroked her rough and rugged mane.

"Wake up, Razee." I whispered in her ear. Razor opened her eyes and let out a cute yawn.

"Good night, cutie." Razor said with a smile.

"Good night, and can you let me go, please?" I asked her. She nodded and released her death grip and tail from me. I pulled the Blanket off me to discover that I was fully dressed. I stood up and looked at my new clothes.

"Hey Razee, where did these clothes come from?" I asked her. Razor stood up from the bed and stretched.

"I don't know, but I think when a Host bonds with a Nightmare, the Host will get totally awesome clothing that represents the Nightmare they bonded too." Razor said. I put my hand under my chin.

"_So that's why I've been wearing Clothing that represents the Nightmare I bonded too…My Biker clothes from Dark…and the Vampire Biker outfit from Helena."_

I said mentally. Razor looked at me.

"Do you want to look in the mirror?" Razor asked.

"Yes, please." I said to her. She nodded and her horn glowed Red and levitated a mirror in front of me. I looked into the mirror to see that I was wearing a Red Biker Jacket and Black jeans. Razor's Cutie Mark was on the back of the Biker Jacket and I was wearing Red Nikes and a white t-shirt. I wore a Black Chain belt around my waist and I wore a necklace with…a Wolf on it…I also noticed that my eyes weren't glowing and they were normal.

"Wow, these clothes look badazz!" I said with excitement. Razor smiled.

"I know! You look so totally cool!" Razor yelled with excitement.

"Yeah, so what about that Werenight form?" I asked. Razor looked at me.

"You have to get really mad and you will transform into a Werenight like me! And the first transformation will be painful because of the Bones and Muscles reconstructing in the body and adding new Bones." Razor said while staring at me.

"Oh shit…" I said with dismay.

"That's ok! After the first painful transformation, it will not hurt when you transform." Razor said.

"Ok, that's good." I said. Razor gave me a confused look.

"Wait a minute, you're not a Nightmare…so you won't be a Werenight…will you be a Werehuman?" Razor asked. My eyes widen in realization.

"No…I will…be a Werewolf…" I said with shock.

"A Werewolf? Sounds rad." Razor said. I pondered.

"_Great…I was a Vampire and now a Werewolf! What's the next thing am I going to turn into? A Ghost or Zombie!?"_

I said mentally.

"Yeah…hey, I need to go Nightbane Glades and talk to Shadow Midnight, and I need to contact Disgrace." I said to her.

"Alright, let's go to Nightbane, climb on my back, you still can't fly yet." Razor said. I nodded and climbed on her back. Razor flew out of her Cloud home, I looked at the Red Moon and I felt…this animalistic and feral desire grow inside my chest…I opened my mouth.

***Howl!***

I let out a Wolf like Howl. Razor looked at me as she flew in the air.

"What is up with the Howl?" Razor asked.

"Oh, umm…I really don't know…I just felt like doing it…I guess…" I said to her. Razor nodded and flew towards Nightbane Glades…

_**...**_**Dark's Cottage…**

Mat was sitting on the couch next to Red, Black, and Green. Green looked at Mat.

"You're welcome to stay in my home, as long as you like." Green said with a smile. Mat smiled at him.

"Thank you, Green." Mat said with a smile.

"Yeah father, he's my Lover!" Red said hugging Mat. Mat looked at her.

"Yeah, it is great Red, but I have to find my buddy Najmi." Mat said to her.

"Ok, we will look at the Library! Hehe!" Red giggled.

"See you later Green and Black." Mat said to them.

"So long, and may the darkness be with the both of you." Green said.

"See you later, dears." Black said waving her hoof.

"Bye, father and mother!" Red said. Her horn glowed Red and they teleported away…

…**Nightbane Glades…**

We arrived at Nightbane Glades and Razor landed on her hooves and I hopped off her back.

"Ok, were here, now where is Midnight?" Razor asked. A black flash of light shined in front of me and a Black scroll levitated in front of me. I grabbed the Black scroll with my hands and opened it and started to read.

"_Dear Najmi,_

_I apologize if I'm not there yet, but I must collect some valuable Snow Artifacts from the Pit of Frost, I will be there in 40 minutes, kill time._

_Sighed by,_

_Shadow Midnight."_

I stopped reading.

"Ok, we have to kill time Razee." I said to her.

"Alright, want to kill things for fun!?" Razor said with excitement.

"Fuck yeah!" I yelled. I looked up at the Red Moon…I don't know…but the Red Moon was exciting me…I have something…wild inside me that wants to get out…

"The Moon is awesome isn't it?" Razor asked. I looked at her.

"Yeah it is, Razee…why do I feel the need to get wild?" I asked. Razor smiled at me.

"You have feral and animalistic dark energy…MY dark energy going through your veins…you will act wild, crazy, and more aggressive than usual." Razor said.

"Alright, I just want to rip something's head off!" I yelled with excitement. We heard growling and we turned around to see a lot of Sprawls, like 14 of them. Razor smiled evilly.

"Let's kill these scums of the Nightmares!" Razor yelled and charged towards the group of Sprawls. I smiled.

"LET'S KILL THEM!" I yelled and ran towards the Sprawls…

…**Night Forge Library…**

Mat and Red appeared in the Library. Fury looked down at them as he flew in the air. He landed next to them.

"Hello guys and your eyes are amazing how they change colors." Fury said to Mat.

"Why thank you little Dragon dude." Mat said. Red looked at him.

"Awwww, you're so adorable!" Red picked up Fury in her hooves while cooing. Fury nuzzled.

"Thank you, I do try!" Fury said nuzzling Red's neck.

"Dragon dude, we are looking for Najmi, where is he?" Mat asked.

"Hmmm, he left to go mate with Razor, I think he's done now, he might be at the Nightbane Glades." Fury said.

"Oh ok, thank you." Mat said. Mat looked at Red.

"Can you teleport us to the place?" Mat asked.

"Ok!" Red said and put down Fury. Her horn glowed Red and they teleported…

…**Night Stone…**

Dark appeared in the throne room with Night Terror, Rad, Rocky, and the Nightstallions. Night looked at Dark in confusion.

"My wife, what happened with the metal you had on? And why is your eyes glowing black instead of blue?" Night asked Dark. Dark frowned.

"**YOU ARE NOT MY LOVER! NAJMI IS!" **Dark yelled in the _Royal Night Stone _voice. Everypony looked at her in shock, but Night Terror was angry.

"I thought I erased your memory of that Human Swine!?" Night Terror yelled. Dark smirked.

"I got my memories back, AND you forget that you are MY Host and I control you, not me." Dark said.

"No, I have all the power!" Night yelled. Dark smiled and shook her head.

"No, I GAVE you power, I can consume you if I want too!" Dark said. A black tentacle came out of Dark's back and slithered towards Night Terror.

"Now come here! I can't consume you if our bodies aren't touching or if I'm inside of you!" Dark's tentacle wrapped around his leg and started pulling him towards her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Night yelled and his horn glowed black and shot a burst of dark energy at Dark, it made contact with Dark but it didn't faze her and she still had her smile.

"Focus our dark energy together!" Night Terror yelled as more tentacles started to wrap around him and slowly pulled him to Dark. Rad, Rocky, and 5 Nightstallion's horn started glowing and they pointed their horn at Dark. Night Terror's horn glowed black and aimed it at Dark.

"Haha, just what are you all trying to pu-AHHHH!" Dark screamed as she was shot by multiple dark energy blasts from everypony. Dark was suddenly incased in a Shadow Bubble and she fainted.

"Who knew the itty bitty filly had it in her? I had to use a lot of my dark energy on her." Rad said.

"Me too, but we got her." Rocky said. Night Terror panted in exhaustion.

"That was close; I'll erase her mind later." Night said.

"_How was my mind erase spell I put on her was broken? In less…PENUMBRA!"_

Night Terror said mentally.

"Everypony, I want you to find Penumbra and arrest her for wiping Dark's mind, since she is the Element of Illusion and posses powerful mind spells, she was the one who did it." Night Terror said. Everypony nodded and teleported to Night Forge…

…**Nightbane Glades…**

Excitement and rage…that's what I felt go through my mind as I killed Sprawls. To my surprise, I wasn't surrounded by any Aura and my eyes were still not glowing. I did however, had Super Strength. Razor was in her Werenight form killing them with ease. After 6 minutes of slaying Sprawls, they were all dead, Razor was covered in blood but not me, and all I did was rip their heads off with my bare hands.

"That was awesome!" Razor said with excitement.

"Yeah, but…I feel a lot of anger right now…I feel the Heat in my chest." I said to her. I was really angry at the Sprawls for attacking us, but…this angry is different…it's more animalistic and wild…

"Oh, hahaha, since you feel a lot of rage, you're about to turn into your Werenight…I mean Werewolf form." Razor said.

"Uh, Razee, when I turn, will I kill everything in sight?" I asked.

"Yes, just like when I turned into my first Werenight form, I'll be watching you from afar, enjoy the transformation and rampage!" Razor said and flew away.

"Wait-UGH!" I groaned in agony as I felt pain shoot through my body. Red aura surrounded my body, and my eyes glowed Red now.

***Bones Cracking***

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in pain from my bones cracking and moving around in my body. I collapsed to the ground.

"It hurts so much!" I yelled in pain. I looked at my right hand to see it was no longer a hand…it was a Claw…a Werewolf Claw…

"I-I'm turning…" I said with shock. I used my left hand that was still a Human hand, to touch my teeth…but I didn't have Human teeth…they were sharp and felt really strong…I had the teeth of a Werewolf…

"Ow!" I yelled in pain as I felt my muscles get bigger and the clothes I was wearing started to rip. My right sleeve ripped open to reveal my arm…my arm had Black fur all over it…

"Make it stop!" I groaned in pain. My body started to vibrate.

***Bones Cracking***

***Fleshy and Juicy Sounds***

I heard my Bones crack and heard the disgusting sounds of flesh growing in my body; I stared up at the Red Moon.

"**AHHHHHH!" **I made a very loud scream…

…**Mat's Point of View…**

"**AHHHHHH!"** I heard a very loud scream nearby as me and Red teleported to Nightbane Glades, and the scream sounded like my brother…Najmi.

"Red, we have to hurry! Something bad happened to Najmi!" I said with worry. Red nodded and trotted close to me. We ran to the source of the noise but we didn't see Najmi.

"Najmi! Where are you!?" I yelled with worry.

***ROAR!***

I heard a nearby roar, it sounded like the roar belonged…to a Werewolf.

"Hey Red, does Outer-Equestria have Werewolves?" I asked her. Red looked at me confused.

"No and what's a Werewolf? Are you talking about a Werenight?" Red asked me.

"No, what's a Werenight?" I asked her.

***ROAR!***

***Sounds of Flesh being ripped***

We heard the roar again and the sounds of flesh being torn asunder.

"This way!" I yelled and ran towards the source of the noise. We pushed some tree branches out of the way and we found a trail of Blood. We followed the trail and came across a large Werewolf with Red aura surrounding it, ripping and tearing Shadow Animals to shreds.

"What the fuck?" I said. The Werewolf looked at me.

***Snarl!***

The Werewolf snarled at me and Red. The tall Werewolf stood up right on its back legs and it looked to be about 6'5 feet tall. It had Black fur and glowing red eyes, it was very bulky and muscular. It had a long snout with a Black nose and a short Black tail. The Werewolf shot out towards me and clawed me in the stomach, sending me flying and crashing into a tree.

***ROAR!***

It roared at me. My eyes glowed red.

"You want to fuck with me Wolfie? Let's go then!" I yelled with rage and made my nails long so I could use them as claws. I ran towards the Werewolf and clawed it in the chest, it wasn't phased and the cut wound healed in a second, it grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me up to its face.

***Snarl!***

The Werewolf snarled at me and slammed me into the ground, causing the ground beneath me to crack. I quickly jumped it and gave it a swift and hard kick to its snout, causing it to recoil and release me and I did a back flip away from it.

"Mat, do you think that thing hurt Najmi?" Red asked.

"Oh god…**NO!**" I was surrounded by a Red aura.

"You better have not hurt Najmi!" I yelled. Red smiled and turned into red smoke and went in my mouth and inside my body.

"**I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT MY BROTHER NAJMI!"** I yelled with rage and fury. The Werewolf growled at me and drool dripped from its mouth. I ran towards the Werewolf and summoned a Red glowing sword, the Werewolf charged towards me.

***ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!***

The Werewolf roared very loud that it made my ears hurt a little bit as we charged each other…

**Author's Note: DAMN! I changed my Image Cover to a Werewolf, it will be changed when Najmi seperates from Razor XD**

**Najmi's Werewolf form is just like the Werewolves from Skyrim! :D**

**Next chapter will be called:**

"_**Werewolf vs. Mat**_**"**

**Who will win? XD**


	96. Werewolf Vs Mat

**Author's Note: Let the battle begin!**

**Oh, and I am going to be doing "Ask Dark and the Night 6" Chapters where you can send me a PM or a Review and ask them whatever you want too XD It's going to be like this:**

**3 Questions for Dark**

**3 Questions for Penumbra**

**3 Questions for Lustyshy**

**3 Questions for Razor **

**3 Questions for Ripperjack**

**3 Questions for Helena**

**3 Questions for Dahilia Pie**

**3 Questions for Najmi, Mat, and Fury (Optional)**

**You don't have to give them 3, you can give 1 question for Dark and another for Dahilia and so on XD**

**Chapter 96: Werewolf Vs Mat**

I lunged at the Werewolf, while holding my dark energy sword.

***Rah!***

The Werewolf roared and slammed me in the chest, causing me to fly back 60 yards and crash into a tree. I quickly got up to my feet. The Werewolf dropped on all fours and sprinted towards me. I aimed my sword at it.

"Red, I need a lot of dark energy!" I yelled.

"_Ok, my lover! Take down that big bad Wolf!"_

Red said in my mind. My sword glowed red at the tip as the Werewolf approached.

"TAKE THIS, FUCKER!" I yelled and shot a Red Beam out of the sword towards the sprinting Werewolf.

***BZZZT!***

*** Whines in Pain***

The Werewolf was hit by the Red Beam and whined in pain, it flew back 80 yards and crashed through trees, knocking them over.

"Did, I kill it?" I said out loud. There was silence; it was quiet…to quiet…

***ROAR!***

A Red flash shined next to me, The Werewolf grabbed me with its claws before I can react. It held me up to its face and growled. I used my sword to stab it in the stomach, but it wasn't phased by it. The Werewolf only snarled and clawed me in my chest, leaving a large claw mark on my Hoodie. I then focused my dark energy into the blade and Red electricity went through it, shocking the Werewolf and it threw me away from it while my blade was still shocking it.

***ROAR!***

The Werewolf roared as it was being shocked by electricity.

"_Mat, this creature is strange…it seems to have the feral and wild dark energy of a Werenight…"_

Red said in my mind.

"_Yeah, and since when can Werewolves teleport? I think I'm not fighting an ordinary Werewolf..."_

I said mentally. The Red electricity around the Werewolf stopped, and it pulled the sword out of its belly with its claw and threw it on the ground. The Werewolf stared at me with its Red glowing eyes and made a low growling sound. Drool dripped from its mouth and fell to the ground. The Werewolf brought its claws together and clapped them.

***Clap!***

***BOOM!***

A Red sonic wave of dark energy that shook the ground, flashed forward from its clap and hit me really hard, causing me to fly back and crash into a tree. I quickly stood up.

"Damn, looks like you ain't a regular Werewolf? Aren't you Wolfie?" I asked. The Werewolf snarled at me.

"Alright, let's do this Mix Martial Arts style!" I yelled running to the Werewolf…

…**Najmi's Head…**

_Red…all I saw was the color Red…it was like I was in a Horror movie and I am the Monster, killing everybody. I never felt such rage and hatred in my entire life…it felt like I had a Volcano in my chest. I could feel Razor's feral and animalistic dark energy, taking control of my body and killing things._

_But…it felt good…REALLY good…her dark energy gave me confidence, aggression, and able to rip anybody's head off. I was still like that, even when I didn't bond to her…its great being a Werewolf and all but…_

_But…I don't want to eat raw meat and other crap Werewolf's do, but hey…it's better than being a Vampire. I looked at Mat; I just wanted to eat him…_

"_What!? Why would I say such a thing!?" I yelled with shock._

"_No! The feral dark energy is intense! I must control it so I won't hurt my buddy Mat!" I yelled and focused…_

…**Mat's Point of View…**

I jumped up at the Werewolf and knocked it on its back, I repeatedly punched it in its face, but it only growled and grabbed my neck and slammed me against the ground next to it.

***CRASH!***

***CRACK!***

The ground beneath me cracked open and I found myself in a tiny Crater. The Werewolf stood up, still hanging on to me with its claws and threw me 32 feet in the air.

"Dumbass, I'll shoot down on him like a missile." I said to myself. I started to drop towards the ground and used my dark energy to transform myself into a Comet. I felt the dark energy swirl around my body, as I fell and I extended my fist and aimed it at the Werewolf. The Werewolf looked up at me and growled.

"**I'LL SMASH YOU!"** I yelled as I came closer to the Werewolf and then…

***KA-BOOM!***

A violent explosion of red dark energy shook Nightbane Glades and the Werewolf was smashed into a 40 yard deep crater. Red smoke cleared and I stood up from the rubble. I looked down to see that the Werewolf turned into Black goop.

"Red, I think I killed it." I said.

"_Yay, MATTIE!"_

Red said mentally and with excitement. I jumped out of the crater and landed on my feet. The Werewolf did pretty good damage on my clothes, I had claw marks all over my Hoodie and my pants were dusty.

"Yeah! UGH!" I groaned in pain as I was stabbed with a claw through my stomach. I turned around to see the Werewolf growling at me.

"W-What the fuck? M-My skin...is as hard as Iron…how the f-fuck did it penetrate…my skin…" I said as blood came out of my mouth. The Werewolf looked at me.

***ROOOOAAAARR!***

It roared at me and flung me against the tree, destroying it. I took time to think for a second.

"_Wait a second…if that thing is a Werewolf…then it must have that one weakness…what was it again…? OH YEAH! SILVER!"_

I said mentally. The Werewolf got on all fours again and sprinted 90 Miles per Hour towards me.

"_Red, I need you to make my sword out of Silver!"_

"_Why, Mattie?"_

"_Just do it, please!"_

"_Ok, I will do it Mattie!"_

Red said mentally. My sword teleported to my hand and the blade suddenly turned into Silver instead of a Red blade. I smiled and held my new Silver sword as the Werewolf ran towards me…

…**Najmi's Mind…**

_I tried to focus but the dark energy was just to wild._

"_Shit! Wait, Mat is holding a Silver sword? Ahh shit…this is going to hurt like a Bitch…" I said with dismay._

"_But, if Mat can stop me, then that will be good because I don't want to continue to go on a rampage and kill everything in my path." I said…_

…**Mat's Point of View…**

I held my sword as the Werewolf charged me, it swung at me with its large claw, but I dodged it and used my sword to swiftly cut off its arm.

***Whine***

The Werewolf whined in pain as its right arm was cut off, but all of a sudden…the Werewolf was surrounded by Red electricity and its arm grew back.

***ZAP!***

The Red electricity around the Werewolf, started to zap things that were nearby the Werewolf. It then extended its arms, stretching them to very long lengths and its body started to manifest into goop as it slowly moved towards me.

"_The Heart, Mat! Strike it in the Heart!"_

Red said mentally. I nodded and readied my sword.

"**DIE! FUCKER!**" I yelled and dodged all the goop and Red electricity and stabbed the Werewolf in the chest with my sword.

***RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWH !***

The Werewolf roared in agony and it lost its goop form and the Red electricity vanished around it. The Werewolf collapsed to the ground, making weak growls and whines. All of a sudden, Red smoke covered the Werewolf and the next thing shocked me…Najmi, my buddy lied on the ground on his back.

"Najmi…my buddy, Najmi was the Werewolf…" I said staring at him…

…**Najmi's Point of View…**

My eyes shoot open and I discovered that I had a Silver sword in my chest that burnt a lot and I was naked, well I was wearing the Wolf necklace.

"M-Mat…pull it out…" I said weakly. Mat nodded and pulled the sword out of my chest. The hole in my chest slowly closed up. Mat hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry…for almost killing you my brother." Mat said with tears coming down his cheeks. I hugged back.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for attacking you." I said hugging back. Even though I was naked and hugging another guy, I brushed it off because Mat was my little brother, he is actually my only family member in this world…and unfortunately…Namee is too. As I hugged Mat I used my hand to touch my Wolf necklace, I looked up at the Red Moon.

"_The Red Moon…it really is a __**Bad Moon**_."

I said mentally…

**Author's Note: Yay lol**


	97. Ask the Nightmares pt1

**Author's Note: and here is my very first questions chapter, remember to send me a PM or a Review if you have questions to ask Dark, Najmi, Mat, Fury, and the Night 6 XD**

**Chapter 97: Ask the Nightmares pt1**

Klutzy Hooves trotted inside the throne room, Dark, Najmi, Mat, Fury and the Night 6 were sitting in Throne chairs. Fury was curled up into a ball on my lap in his Baby Dragon form. It was a time to relax and not worry about any horrible things happening.

"Hey, everypony! I brought you letters from Humans from the Human world!" Klutzy Hooves said. Dark looked at her.

"Really? Humans sent us letters? We shall read them, give me the first letter, my little Nightmare." Dark said.

"You got it, Princess!" Klutzy said. She dug into her big Black mail sac and took out a letter with her mouth.

"Who is it from?" Dark asked. Klutzy opened the letter and started reading:

**Question for Dark: **_Besides the fact that you are the Nightmare Queen; didn't you say that you would do anything for Najmi, and if so, couldn't you technically bring him back to his world and live in human form there with him? You could just get somepony else to be the Nightmare Queen._

_From: __**Remvis"**_

Dark rubs her chin with her hoof.

"An interesting Question Remvis, I will do anything for Najmi…if he wants to go back home, I will allow it and turn into a Human, just for him. I can have the Nightmistress or Penumbra take over as the Queen." Dark said. I looked at her.

"Dark…you would really do that?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Of course, my Lover." Dark said to me.

"But, you don't know how to go back to the Human world when you found me." I said.

"It's ok; we will find a way, next question, please." Dark said.

"Ok, you're Highness, another one from Remvis." Klutzy said:

**Question for Najmi**: _if you had to choose, which of your dark powers is the coolest and explain your opinion._

_From: __**Remvis"**_

"Hmmm, my coolest dark power is turning into a Shadow Werewolf, its pretty badass because I have claws, can teleport, and be like an Animal." I said. Mat looked at me.

"Again dude, sorry for almost killing you." Mat said.

"It's alright bro, you saved us both." I said with a smile.

"Next question, please." Dark said. Klutzy nodded and took out another letter in her bag.

"It's 3 Questions, your highness." Klutzy said.

"Alright, read 1 and we will answer it and go on after that." Dark said. Klutzy nodded and read the letter:

**Question for Lustyshy: **_How many Stallions have you fucked? Can you subdue anyone? Will you fuck Mares?_

From: **Mister Self Destruct"**

Lustyshy blushes.

"I don't keep tract Mister Destruct…I've been rutting Stallions ever since I was a little filly…and I decided to try something different…and yes, I can take any Stallion…I tried mating with a Mare…but I got no pleasure out of it, sure her juices tasted ok, but it didn't satisfy me and my marehood…no hot…thick…foal juice…going deep into my marehood…"

Lustyshy starts to lick her lips.

"That hot…white fluid going down my throat…"

Lustyshy brought her hoof to her mouth and started to lick it seductively.

"My hoof around that pulsating…hard…foal juice filled-"

"OK, WE GET IT!" I yelled interrupting her.

"You can't be satisfied in less you have cum, but what about a Mare that has a dick instead of a pussy?" I asked.

"Doesn't count…the foal maker may be filled with foal juice, but it's all just a fake…the Mare isn't a True Stallion, even when she has a foal maker. I'm a Succubus Mare, I will only rutt males." Lustyshy said.

"Yeah, so I guess that sums it up, go on." I said to Klutzy.

**Question for Penumbra: **_How powerful is your Magic? Is it dark? Do you have Gypsy-like abilities?_

From: **Mister Self Destruct**."

Penumbra put a hoof to her chin.

"My dark energy is fairly good, my Fear spell is the darkest and I have no idea what a Gypsy is Mister Destruct." Penumbra said.

"Alright, next question." Dark said. Klutzy decided to pull out a lot of letters because she was getting sick of constantly digging in the bag. She picked up a letter:

**Question for Najmi: **_Would you rather spend your life in the wilderness of Outer-Equestria, or Dead Space 2?_

From: **Alecoofeqeuistria"**

"Damn…I really miss Dead Space 2…alright man, I would spend my life in Dead Space 2, because you can at least get money to buy weapons, Med packs, and Armor at the Store and kill the Necromorphs, and I would be torn to shreds by Shadow Monsters and Animals in the wilderness of Outer-Equestria, and I can't find anything to defend myself with." I said.

"Interesting, what is this Dead Space 2?" Dark asked.

"It's a game." I said.

"Alright, next question…no, let's speed this up…do 2 questions instead." Dark said.

**Question for Lustyshy: **_Is there something you will not rutt?_

…

**Question for Razor Dash: **_Will you show your soft side to any other then Najmi? What do you do to get Dits?_

From: **Infuze Blackheart"**

"I will not rutt anything that doesn't have a foal maker and a Mare that has a foal maker, because like I said earlier…she's not a TRUE Stallion…" Lustyshy said. Razor glared.

"SOFT SIDE!? I HAVE NO SOFT SIDE! AND I HATE THAT HUMAN SCUM, NAJMI!" Razor yelled. While everyone was looking away, Razor gives me a quick wink and I returned the wink.

"Hey! Stop hating on us Humans!" Mat yelled at her. I brought my mouth to Mat's ear and whispered.

"Oooooh…ok man." Mat said and calmed down.

"Now, I work as a guard for Night Forge, I go around and kill any monsters that dare threaten my town, and I get paid by the Nightmare Militia." Razor said.

"Nice Razor, next 2 Questions." Dark said.

**Question for Helena: **_Do you know that I admire you a lot?_

From: **Timefather64**"

…

**Question for Dahilia Pie: **_You must have an incredibly quick Metabolism to not be Diabetic, is that true?_

From: **Crimson Banner"**

Helena smiled.

"Is it my pretty mane?" She said while she flicked her mane with her right hoof.

"Or my sharp, Vampiric fangs?" She asked while she flashed her fangs and giggled.

"You SILLY DILLY! HEHEHE! I can't get any sickness from eating a lot, it's my nature and thank you for saying I have a good Metabolism!" Dahilia said while giggling like a little filly.

"Next 2 Questions, please." Dark said.

**Question for Razor: **_Hello there, are you aware that you're cute?"_

From: **Crimson Banner"**

…**..**

**Question for Lustyshy: **_How come you won't find someone for Love instead of their body and lust?_

From: **Frontdoor6"**

Razor snorted in anger.

"I AM NOT CUTE! IF YOU SEND ANOTHER LETTER SAYING I'M CUTE! I WILL COME INTO THE HUMAN WORLD AND-!"

"Razor." I said to her. She looked at me and settled down.

"Frontdoor…I am searching for the "_One_" where I can settle down with…I have rutted with many males of…all different species…but…there is a species I really…I mean REALLY…want to bond to badly…" Lustyshy said. Lustyshy stared at me and Mat hungrily.

"Umm, yeah…stop staring at us like that Lusty." I said.

"Yeah, it's freaking creepy, next 2 Questions, please." Mat said.

**Question for Mat: **_What would you rather be? A Vampire or Werewolf? _What powers do you like better the ones you got from Najmi/Dark or Red, Do you think Redheart is going to be ok with sharing you with Red.

From: **Infuze Blackheart**"

…

**Question for Fury:**_ Are you going to become Penumbra's assistant, during the time you're not with Najmi?_

From: **Frostbiteandsilverwind"**

"Hmmm that's a good one, as a Vampire…I can have super speed and agility…while in the Werewolf form, I will have super strength and durability, that's a good one. I don't know Infuze. And I love turning into a Hawk, still don't know how Red will react when she meets Redheart." Mat said. Fury stood up on my lap.

"Yes, when I'm not with my Master, I help around the Library…and when I'm out in Night Forge, I flirt with the little fillies at Shadow School." Fury said with a smile.

"Haha, Fury your awesome." I said.

"Thank you, my Master." Fury said nuzzling his snout against my stomach.

"Alright Klutzy, go on." I said.

**Question for Helena: **_If you saw a Vampire that glittered in the sunlight instead of dying, what would you think? What caused you to become a Masochist? What inspired you to start designing clothes?_

From: **Frostbiteandsilverwind**."

…**.**

**Question for Dark: **_what is your favorite position when you rutt, I could imagine you Dark in a reverse cowgirl position with cowboy hat and all._

From: **Shiningshadow1965"**

"Hmmmm…it will look strange at first, but…I think it will look absolutely dazzling if I glittered in the sunlight instead of turn to ash! And I was turned into one because I was beaten and abused when I was a little filly. What inspired me was that I would always pass a fancy dress shop on my way to Shadow School, and then I joined it and started to make my very own clothes for everypony to wear." Helena said with a smile.

"NO…no Twilight bullshit…" I said.

"Yeah, fucking sparkling Vampires…" Mat said. Helena looked at us.

"What is this Twilight; you keep talking about, darlings?" Helena asked.

"It's nothing…" I said. Dark smiled lustfully.

"HAHA! SHINING, YOU ARE CORRECT! I love riding Najmi like a Shadow Bull; the Cow Pony is my favorite rutting position! His member goes deeper in me when we do it in that position…" Dark said with lust. Ripperjack smiled.

"WEEEWHO! Ya ain't the only one that likes ridin' yer Highness!" Ripper said with lust. Lusty smiled, her mane covered a little bit of her left eye as she looked at everyone with a smile.

"All…this talk about doing it…is getting me…excited…" Lustyshy said with a smile. I held up my hands.

"RELAX, YOU DAMN HORNY ASS TALKING PONIES!" I yelled. Lusty, Ripper, and Dark looked at me and gave me a grin.

"Anyway, go on." I said.

**Question for Dark: **_If Najmi says no to you, what about me? I'm a Human will love to bond with you and please you in various ways._

From: **Shiningshadow1965"**

…**.**

**Question for Dark: **_I can be a better host and lover then Najmi because I care and love you. I'm a human and Najmi dumped you for Razor. I would stop wind from mating with Dark. Song for you [I can't fight this feeling anymore]"_

From: **Thomas"**

Dark blushed.

"Awwww…you too are so sweet. Shining, I'm sorry but Najmi is with me, even if he still rejects me, I will forever haunt him like a ghost, you can find another nice Nightmare. And Thomas…I thank you for saying you love and care for me, but I already have a Lover. And Najmi never dumped me to have Razor, they hate each other. I don't see why they will end up with each other." Dark said. Razor stared at me with worry.

"Next, please." Dark said.

**Question for Ripperjack: **_Is it hard in the Farm? Who's physically stronger, you or Razor? Have you ever accidently cut yourself on your Scythe while laying down or by rolling around in your sleep?_

From: **Frostbiteandsilverwind"**

…**.**

**Question for Penumbra: **_Do you have friends other then the Night 6?_

From: **Infuze Blackheart"**

"Not really Sugar Rot, mah Farm is in tip top shape and so ah'm I! Razor is stronger in here Werenight form, but she can't beat this Cow Nightmare when she's not in it!" Ripper said.

"Yeah whatever, I did beat you a couple of times." Razor said.

"Those times are where ya cheated! Ya don't know how ta fight fair!" Ripper said.

"So? Do you go up to a Sprawl and say, "Can we have a fair fight" to it." Razor said.

"I'm not a Sprawl Sugar Rot; ya need ta watch what ya say." Ripper said. Razor's horn started to glow red.

"You want to go right now!?" Razor yelled.

"STOP IT! Shit, were suppose to be chilling here, now calm down baby girls." I said. Razor pouted and crossed her arms.

"Alright, Sugar Rot." Ripper said while tilting her Cowboy Hat forward, covering her eyes. Penumbra smiled.

"Yes, I do Infuze Blackheart; my other friends are Shadowhorn, Black Emerald, and Stormchaser. Stormchaser is a Werenight and she secretly loves reading books." Penumbra said.

"Ahh, Stormchaser…a good friend of mine in the Guard Duty." Razor said.

"Black Emerald…she is like the older sister I never had…she is a Lustful Erotic writer and she acts like me and Helena…Black Emerald is basically me and Helena…combined." Lustyshy said with a smile. Klutzy looked at us.

"Were out of letters! I will be back and get more letters from the Humans." She said. Her horn glowed and she vanished…

**Author's Note: Here is the Poll:**

**Chrysalis=8**

**Celestia=7**

**Luna=7**

**Nightmare Moon=5**

**Cadence=4**

**Lol you still have time to vote on my profile XD**


	98. Ask the Nightmares pt2

**Author's Note: DAMN! The questions chap is a hit! **

**Thank you all for giving me a lot of reviews for that one and the "Ask the Nightmares" chaps are not going to be Canon or connected to the story, just for Humor and information on the Characters XD**

**Chapter 98: Ask the Nightmares pt2**

Klutzy teleported back in with a bag filled with letters.

"I'm back from the Nightmare Post Office!" She said happily. Helena stood up.

"Darling, before we start, can I feed?" Helena asked.

"Sure, Helena!" Klutzy said. Helena trotted over to me.

"Dear, can I suck your blood?" She asked me.

"Sure, just not too much, ok?" I said to her. Mat looked at her.

"Helena, you know I'm a walking blood bank, thanks to the government tests on me, you can feed on me too." Mat said. She looked at him.

"Darling, your blood may be potent but your blood smells…distasteful…and corrupted from the Chemicals from the so called government you talk about, so I'll just suck Najmi's blood." Helena said. Mat nodded.

"Ok, Vampire girl…do your stuff." I said.

"I shall make it pleasurable, dear." Helena said. Helena wrapped her forelegs around my neck, and slowly brought her mouth to my neck. She kissed my neck a few times, and opened her mouth and plunged her fangs into my skin.

"Oh…shit…" I said as I felt a torrent of pleasure wash over my body. My body went limp as she sucked my blood…it felt really good…it was like I was having Sex or doing Drugs…I tried to move but I couldn't. Helena's eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she fed on me and I can hear her moan through my neck, causing it to vibrate a little bit. After 20 seconds, Helena released my neck.

"Mmmmm….thank you darling, I needed that…" Helena said while she licked her fangs that were covered with blood. I breathed heavily as my heart raced.

"Y-Yeah…" I said weakly.

"Oh, let me heal the bite mark." She said. She leaned over and licked my neck, causing the bite mark to close up.

"We Vampires can also close up wounds with our saliva." Helena said. Mat looked at her.

"Well, that takes the whole "Lick your wounds" saying." Mat said. Helena trotted over to her chair and sat down. Dark looked at the Mail Nightmare.

"Ok, now that the Vampire has got her fill, please proceed in reading the questions." Dark said to Klutzy.

**Question for Fury: **_Would you give your life for anyone? If so, you and I are alike._

From: **Lieutenant Gage**

…

**Question for Lustyshy**_**: **__Will you come through the world barrier of Earth and Equestria, live with me, and forever become my lover? I promise to love you, take care of you, protect you, feed you, house you, and fuck you... forever._

From: **Mister Self Destruct**

Fury stood up.

"Yes, Lieutenant, I will give my life for my master and mistress. I am their Shield." Fury said. Dark smiled.

"Yes, you are my little Nether Dragon!" Dark said.

"Yeah man, your badass." I said to him. Fury blushed.

"Aww shucks…" He said with a smile. Lustyshy smiled.

"Mister Self Destruct…I would love that…I just want to hold, love, and rutt a Human of my own…if only I can find a way to the Human world…your body is mine and my body is yours…" Lustyshy said in a Succubus like voice.

"Yeah…Lustyshy got a fan boy, go on please." I said as my strength returned and I wasn't weak from the blood loss anymore.

**Question for Penumbra: **_Memory Magic seems to be rather difficult, the manipulation of Brain waves, what areas are affected and which Memories are isolated, and how powerful does the individual have to be to use magic like that? Also are there memory spells out there that are irreversible? Plus you're my favorite Nightmare, you're cute and I love the whole "Geek" persona, I find it very attractive; give my greetings to the rest of the Night 6 and to Dark as well._

From: **MegaAntMan1**

Penumbra smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Mega, you see…my dark energy penetrates the skull of the victim, it clouds the _**Occipital Lobe**_, the part of the Brain that coordinates the vision cortex of the eyes, and clouds the _**Parietal Lobe**__, _the part of the Brain thatregulates Sensory information and patterns. Basically my dark energy twists and bends your vision and sensory to make you see, hear, and feel things that aren't really there. Now to get rid of a Memory, I have to use my dark energy to dive into the different parts of the Brain and alter or delete it. It is not an easy task because the Brain is so complex, it can take hours or even days just to find the Memory and alter or delete it. Now to answer your question about the creature resisting it is that the creature must have a strong willed mentality to break or resist the Mind spells. And the Memory that has been erased or altered can be brought back if the creature drinks a special Brew made from various Plants and Regents. Thank you for admiring my intelligence and beauty Mr. Mega, and everypony, he said hi." Penumbra explained. I looked at her.

"Damn Penumbra, I wish you were my Biology Teacher back at High school." I said with a smile. Penumbra smiled at me.

"I always wanted to be a Teacher!" Penumbra said excitedly.

"MegaAntMan1…that was the most intelligent question ever, great job!" I said happily.

"Go on." Dark said.

**Question for Razor**_**: **__What do you think about Najmi's Werewolf form? (Something that I think that he should have permanently and should be able to do at anytime when he wants to.)_

From: **Nick Terakidan**

…**..**

**Question for Dark**_: If Dark found out about Dead Space 2 and you guys were sucked into the game, what weapon would you choose?_

From: **Superbro22**

Razor smiled.

"His Werewolf form was AWESOME! So totally 40% Cooler then a Werenight form!" Razor said with excitement.

"Dead Space 2…Najmi, what do you do in the game?" Dark asked me. I looked at her.

"Dark, it's a game where you survive an infection of Alien parasitic monsters called Necromorphs." I said. Dark looked at me in fascination.

"Alright, can I go inside your mind to see how it works?" She asked.

"Sure, Dark." I said. Dark turned into Black smoke and went inside my nose, causing me to cough a little bit. After 12 seconds, the smoke came out of my mouth and formed Dark. Dark stared at me in fascination.

"Interesting…you Humans never stop fascinating me! THAT'S WHY I LOVE ALL YOU HUMANS! OH! IF ONLY I CAN SUMMON YOU ALL HERE AND WE CAN HAVE A PARTY!" Dark said with excitement. Dahilia smiled.

"Did somepony say party?" Dahilia said.

"A party? With Human males…? I would really love that, come show Lustyshy some love…" Lustyshy said licking her lips with lust.

"Anyway…if I was in the game, I would have the Elite Engineering suit and the Javelin Gun." She said. I looked at her.

"You picked the things I love using." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"Hehe, I did go inside your mind my Lover, continue please." Dark said.

**Question for Penumbra: **_Since you are the only one who knows Shadow Midnight what do you think of him?_

From: **NocturneOfShadows**

…**.**

**Question for Najmi and Mat: **_Hey guys just wanted to ask you what's your favorite Ice Cream (And no, you can't say Nuggets!)_

From: **TheStormFlash**

"Shadow Midnight is a very brutal Nightstallion that loves to kill, Shadowhorn and Midnight is the only 2 Nightstallions that ever resisted and broke my Mind spells and Illusions. I like them both, Midnight may be a cold hearted murder, but he is my best friend." Penumbra said with a smile.

"My favorite ice cream flavor is Chocolate." I said.

"My favorite is Mint Chocolate." Mat said. I and Mat then looked at each other with a smile.

"FUCK YEAH!" We yelled and gave each other high fives.

"Go on." Dark said.

**Question for Najmi: **_Has Dark and the Night 6 tried to rape you all in one setting before?_

**Question for Lustyshy: **_Yes I'm human and I'm a male. If I was there in that room, would you rutt me?_

From: **Jay Force 740**

"No man, Dark and the Night 6 didn't rape us." I said. Dark grinded her teeth.

"BESIDES! He is mine!" Dark yelled. Lustyshy smiled.

"Oh, Jay…I will rutt you in front of all of Night Forge…" Lustyshy licked her lips.

"Move on." Dark said.

**Question for Mat: **_Why are you such a homosexual? Ps. Razor is the most adorable Pony in Outer-Equestria._

From: **BackUpMoth**

…**..**

**Question for Razor: **_This isn't a question…RAZOR HAS A CRUSH ON NAJMI! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_

From: **Jay Force 740**

Mat glared.

"I don't act gay BackUpMoth, Najmi is the only Human that accepted me for who I am and he is my step brother. He took me in when I had nobody and he is the brother I never had." Mat said. Razor jumped up.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT HUMAN SCUM! HE IS DISGUSTING AND UGLY! AND I'M NOT CUTE!" Razor yelled.

"Yeah, why the fuck would I like a bitch that is angry a lot like it's her Period?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why you thought that." Dark said.

"Yeah!" Razor yelled.

"Anyway, one last question." Dark said.

**Question for Dark: **_Come on Dark, at least give me a chance before going to connections and Najmi is dumping you for Razor, because he went into Razor's room read the diary and felt the pain of Razor and want to be with Razor forever,  
plus razor let najmi say her nickname Razee when there alone and there hating each other because they don't want anyone to know there secret. If you still need to be loved and have a host I will be waiting for you._

From: **Thomas**

Dark and Razor grinded their teeth.

"LIES! ALL LIES!" Dark yelled with rage.

"YEAH! IF HE WOULD HAVE, I WOULD HAVE KILLED NAJMI!" Razor yelled.

"I know, he doesn't know what the hell he's talking about." I said. Dark calmed down.

"Ok, that's enough questions, you Humans are fascinating, but we really must be going." Dark said.

"Yeah your highness, were all out of letters and the Nightmare Post Office is closed." Klutzy said.

"Alright, everypony, it's time to sleep." Dark said teleporting to the room. Everyone nodded and went to their room to have a good night's sleep…

**Author's Note: Ok, everyone, the Questions chaps are fun but I really must get on with the story. The next chap will be back on track to the Story, I will not be taking questions now, and I will let you all know when the another Questions chap is coming.**


	99. Midnight

**Author's Note: And we are back to the story!**

**Chapter 99: Midnight**

I let go of Mat.

"Damnit! My clothes!" I yelled. Mat looked away. Razor flew and landed next to me.

"That was awesome! Who is this Human? And why is his eyes glowing different colors?" Razor asked.

"Razor, this is Mat." I said. Mat looked at her.

"Hello." Mat said to Razor.

"How's it going?" Razor said to him. I looked at Razor.

"I need my clothes back." I said.

"Oh, just summon them, cutie." Razor said with a smile. I concentrated and I was surrounded by Red aura. After 4 seconds, I was wearing my Red Biker Outfit again.

"Awesome." I said.

"HaHaHaHa!" I heard a loud and insane laugh. We looked over to see a Nightstallion with a Black coat and a Blue and Black mane and tail that was wavy. He had red glowing eyes and his Cutie Mark was the Red Moon of Outer-Equestria. He gave me an insane smile and teleported next to me and stared at me.

"HAHA! We finally meet!" He said with insanity. I looked at him.

"Damn, did you come from the Insane Asylum?" I asked. He grinned at me.

"MAAAAAABYE! Anyway! My name is Shadow Midnight and I love killing things!" He yelled with excitement. Razor looked at him.

"Hehe, you're pretty cool." Razor said. Mat looked at him.

"Yeah…you're crazy." Mat said. Shadow Midnight looked at him.

"Thank you, and you must be the other Human, I saw you at the party. Your glowing eyes fascinate me, but I care for Najmi more because he was here first." Shadow Midnight said.

"Great…why is it always the fucked up Ponies who like me and find me interesting!?" I yelled with confusion.

"No idea man, but I'm glad I have Red and Redheart, the only normal Ponies." Mat said. Shadow Midnight grinned.

"Because everypony FINDS you interesting!" Shadow Midnight said with insanity.

"Yeah…anyway, can I call you Midnight instead of Shadow? Theres already a Nightstallion called Shadowhorn." I said. He put a hoof to his chin.

"Ahhh! Shadowhorn! Ha! All he does is explore around and write his LITTLE Erotic Books. Says he's the Gentlecolt of Night Forge and says he's the strongest Nightstallion in Night Forge. HA! He can never defeat me! And yes, you can call me Midnight." Midnight grinned.

"Ok, so now you met me, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want to join you and kill Night Terror. At first I wanted to kill you and take your Soul, but I hate him more, so I'm teaming up with you. When we defeat and kill him, I will swear my undying loyalty to you and can you make me one of your Royal and Elite guards?" Midnight asked.

"Sure, Midnight." I said. Razor looked at my butt and smiled.

"Hehe, I love your new tail." Razor said. I looked at her in shock.

"TAIL!?" I yelled and quickly looked around to see a Black, long, and wavy Wolf tail, sticking out where my Tail Bone is above my butt. I grabbed it with my hand.

"HOLY FUCK! I HAVE A TAIL! I DON'T WANT TO BE A FUCKING FURRY!" I yelled with shock. Midnight smiled.

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" Midnight let out an insane and evil laugh. I tugged on my tail.

"Ow." I said in pain. My Wolf tail felt very rugged. The Wolf tail looked to be about 30 Inches long.

"Najmi, look at your teeth." Mat said. I opened my mouth and used my fingers to feel my teeth. All of my teeth felt really sharp and hard. Instead of Human teeth, I had Werewolf teeth…all of my teeth were sharp…even the Back Teeth…

"Look on the bright side Najmi, you can chew through rocks!" Razor said with excitement.

"Yeah! HaHaHaHaHa!" Midnight said while still cackling.

"Alright man, stop that crazy ass laughing…damn…I'm hungry…" I said as my stomach growled.

"Hey, Midnight, can we go to Dahilia's shop and talk there? I'm hungry as hell." I said.

"Ok, then we shall go!" Midnight yelled while smiling. His horn glowed black…

***Poof!***

We appeared in Dahilia's organ and blood shop. Dahilia looked at us over at the counter made a huge smile.

"Welcome everypony! My shop is closed right now, but you guys can eat!" Dahilia said with excitement and galloped to me and hugged me.

"Damn…she reminds me of Pinkie." Mat said. Dahilia looked at him.

"OOOOOOO! PRETTY EYES!" Dahilia said while staring at Mat.

"Dahilia, this is Mat." I said.

"Hiya, Mattie!" Dahilia said to him.

"Hey, Dahilia." Mat said. Dahilia stared at Midnight with a big smile; Midnight returned the smile with a crazy one of his own.

"Hehe, I like you! Who are you!?" Dahilia said with excitement.

"My name is Shadow Midnight my dear! I love killing things and I'm insane! HaHaHa!" Midnight laughed with insanity.

"Hehe! Want some organs?" Dahilia asked.

"Sure, but blood, please." Midnight said.

"Dahilia, can I have some fresh raw meat? Ever since I became a Werewolf…I have a craving for raw meat…" I said while my Wolf tail swayed back and forth.

"Okie Mokie Nokie!" Dahilia said bouncing into the kitchen. Mat looked at me.

"You have a craving for raw meat?" He asked.

"Yeah man, since I'm a Werewolf, I love…raw meat now…and Mat." I said.

"Yeah, Najmi?" He asked.

"Ok, Razor is the Element of Wrath. Now since I bonded with her, I will be aggressive more than usual. So if I'm ever mean to you. Don't be sad, ignore it man." I said to him.

"Ok, I understand man." I said. Dahilia came out of the kitchen while using her dark energy levitating a cup filled with blood and a plate that had a huge piece of meat on it. I licked my lips and my tail wagged excitedly.

"Thank you, DEAR!" Midnight said and used his dark energy to levitate the cup and drank it. Dahilia sat down the plate on the table.

"Come and get it, Najmi!" Dahilia said. I swiftly ran to the table and sat down on the bar stool. I grabbed the raw meat with my hands and sank my Werewolf teeth into the bloody meat. I tasted the yummy blood from the meat and swallowed it.

"Mmmmm, fuck! So yummy!" I yelled as I devoured the raw meat on my plate. Within seconds, I devoured the meat completely like a Dire starving Wolf. I licked my lips.

"More Dahilia…" I said. She nodded and trotted into the kitchen. Midnight grinned at me and sat in a bar stool next to me.

"HaHa! Good eating! The blood tasted good, I remember tearing the Wings off of innocent Pegasi…ripping the horns off of Unicorns and…well for Earth ponies…let's just say…no more bucking with their Back legs…" He made an evil grin and put his hoof on my back. I looked at him.

"You're one of the sickest fucks I ever met in my entire life. You better not hurt Rose, the Mane 6, or I will fucking rip your Heart out." I said as I made a Wolf like growl towards him.

"HaHa! Oooooh, don't worry. It was long ago, besides killing the regular Ponies are too easy, so I stick with killing in Outer-Equestria because there a challenge here." He said.

"Alright good, where's my fucking meat Dahilia!" I yelled with rage.

"Just a second!" Dahilia yelled. Razor smiled.

_"Hehe…Najmi is starting to get angry like me, I can't wait in till he becomes like me."_

Razor said mentally.

**Author's Note: LOL Midnight is one sick ass fuck! Introducing the killer and insane Nightstallion called Shadow Midnight, from "_NocturneOfShadow_" XD**


	100. The Gamer and Ukrainian pt1

**Author's Note: Let's see what the Ukrainian Human guy that Celestia accidently summoned and let's see what Jean is doing XD See Chap 66 to remember Jean and see chap 83 to see the Ukrainian guy XD And another thing…**

**100 FUCKING CHAPTERS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! :D**

**Chapter 100: The Gamer and Ukrainian pt1**

…**Inner-Equestria, Celestia's Bedroom…**

The young Ukrainian man slowly opens his eyes. He looks around to see he was in a huge bed with golden frames and a golden large head board. He was wrapped in a fine red blanket.

"I'm glad you are awake." He heard a divine and motherly voice said. He looked to his left to see Celestia was laying in the bed next him. She was lying on the bed Sphinx style, on top of the red blanket. The man blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Iz thiz a dream?" He asked in a strong Ukrainian accent. Celestia looked at him confused.

"No, young Human, this is not a dream. And you have a really interesting accent." Celestia said with a smile.

"W-Where am I? Who and what are you?" The man asked the White Alicorn Goddess. Celestia gave him a warm smile.

"You are in Equestria, I am an Alicorn and I rule over Equestria. I am Princess Celestia and what is your name?" She asked.

"M-My name iz Denys Rozynanovyc Kozko (Den-iz Roz-e-nya-no-vich Koz-ko) nice to meet you Princezz." He said with a smile.

"Ok…are you alright? You fainted back there." Celestia said.

"Y-Yeah…I waz juzt zuprized of zeeing a talking horze, no offenze your highnezz." Denys said to her. Celestia smiled.

"That's ok Denys, are you fine to come out of the bed?" Celestia asked.

"Yez, Princezz, I'm fine." He said and used his hand to take the red blanket off of him and standing up on the white carpet. Denys height was 6"7, a really tall man but he was muscular and a little buff despite his tall height. He was wearing a yellow shirt and grey cargo pants, and he had a Chinese Dragon tattoo on his right forearm. He had a five o clock shadow beard on his chin and upper lip.

"Alright, care to join me for Break feast?" She asked with a smile. Denys looked at her.

"Break feazt? How long waz I zleeping, your highnezz?" Denys asked.

"You slept all night; I didn't want to disturb you." Celestia said.

"Ok, but why am I in your bed, your highnezz?" He asked.

"Please, call me Celestia, Denys and you were brought into my room because you needed a bed fast, and the guest beds are really far away." Celestia said with a smile while trotting off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh, thank you Celeztia, and yez I would love to join you for Break feazt." Denys said with a smile.

"Ok Denys, I have to go now, I am really busy. After your done getting yourself cleaned up, please come into the throne room. If you don't know where it is, my royal guard outside will show you." Celestia said.

"Yez, thank you Celeztia." Denys said. Celestia smiled.

"No problem, young Human. I help any creature who enters my land." Celestia said. Her horn glowed white and Celestia vanished in a flash of white light. Denys rubbed his forehead.

"Wow…Equeztria? Az in Equine meaning Horze? Oh no! I forgot to tell her how I got here! That'z ok, I'll tell her at Break feazt." Denys said walking into the bathroom. The bathroom had white tile and a glass shower with golden frames. It had a long counter with a pair of Sinks and a large mirror. The bathtub was white and it was really large. Celestia's bathroom was large and everything looked very expensive. It's as if the bathroom belonged to a Billionaire. Denys can only stare.

"Whoa! Her bathroom iz huge!" He said marveling at the White Alicorn Goddess's bathroom. Denys walked over the shower and grabbed the golden shower handle with his hand and opened the glass door. The shower was so large, that it could fit 10 People in it.

"Her shower iz huge! Well…she is a large talking horze and zhe'z a Princezz." Denys said and started to undress himself.

…**Fluttershy's Cottage…**

Jean has been staying with Fluttershy for some time, he has been helping her take care of her animals but he hates Angel. Jean snored on the couch. Fluttershy trotted down the stairs and smiled at Jean.

"Jean, it's time to wake up~~~" Fluttershy sang in an angelic voice. Jean snored lightly.

"MAN DOWN! FLANK THAT NOOB!" Jean yelled in his sleep. Shy recoiled slightly from his outburst.

"Ok, I will wake you up for Break feast soon." Shy said and trotted into the kitchen…

**...**_**Jean's Dream**_**…**

_Jean hid behind a destroyed Tank that was on fire. He was holding an AK-47 and had a Desert Eagle in his pocket. He was wearing a green Military outfit and a green helmet. A soldier ran up to him and hid as the sound of bullets hit the Tank._

"_Son! We have to kill the General! Follow me!" He yelled._

"_Yes, sir!" Jean said and followed the soldier. They were fighting in a Desert in the middle of nowhere, they had Tanks, Green jeeps with chain guns on top of them, and Helicopters and Jet Fighters. _

_*BOOM!*_

_Explosions landed all over the sand, causing small craters. Jean and the soldier reached the other side of the battlefield._

"_Ok soldier, now-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" The soldier yelled and pointed. Jean looked over to see a Dark purple ball of fire flying in the air, it shot dark purple fire at the Helicopters and Jet fighters, destroying them. It then flew down fast into the ground and crashed into the ground, causing a dark purple sonic boom and shooting out everywhere. It destroyed the Tanks, Soldiers; everything…Jean looked to his right to see the soldier that stood next to him was turned to ash. The battlefield was silent…Jean was the only one left. He looked at the dark purple ball of fire in front of him, it suddenly teleported next to him and he fell on his butt. He stared at it in fear._

"_P-Please don't hurt me…" He said in fear. The dark purple fire ball vanished and revealed a Pony. The Pony smiled at Jean and put her hoof on his chin, and put her face close to his._

"_Ha dude! I will never hurt you, you are my Lover." The Pony said with a smile and kissed Jean in the lips while holding him tight…_

"AHHHHHHH!" Jean's eyes fly open and yell in terror. Shy hears him and quickly runs to him.

"What happened? Are you ok?" She asked confused. Beads of sweat dripped down Jean's Brown skin.

"J-Just a Nightmare is all…" He said. Jean was a 14 year old Black guy with brown skin. He is wearing a plain Black shirt and blue jeans. He is wearing a Black beanie cap and his height was 6"1. A young and tall Black teen Jean was.

"Poor thing, here come have Break feast with me." Fluttershy said.

"Ok, Flutters." Jean said and stood up from the couched and stretched. Angel was glaring at him. Jean smiled and stuck his middle finger at him as he walked to the kitchen. Jean sat down on the kitchen chair. He grabbed a cup filled with water in it with his hand and slowly drank it. He then put the cup back down but something was glowing in the water…he grabbed the cup again and looked inside…he saw a pair of dark purple glowing eyes in the water of the cup…

"W-What the hell?" Jean asked in fear. The dark purple eyes stared at him.

"_**Jeanie…"**_

He heard a female voice in his head. He dropped the cup on the table, causing Fluttershy to look at him.

"Jean, what happened?" Fluttershy asked. Jean looked at her and smiled, trying to hide the fear.

"Nothing, I'll be back Flutters, need to use the bathroom." Jean said and walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. He went into the sink and washed his face with water, using his hands.

***Slam!***

The windows suddenly slam shut, making the bathroom dark. Jean looked up at the mirror to see the dark purple glowing eyes in the mirror.

"_**SOOOOOOOOON…"**_

The female voice rang in his head.

"Get out of my head!" Jean yelled. The windows open up and revealed the sunlight.

"_Am I being haunted by something? Oh god…I need help…"_

Jean said. Jean walked out of the bathroom, but he didn't notice that underneath his clothing…there was a faint dark purple fog…coming out…

**Author's Note: Boooo, how scary XD LOL**


	101. The Gamer and Ukrainian pt2

**Author's Note: I wonder what is haunting Jean XD**

**Chapter 101: The Gamer and Ukrainian pt2**

Jean walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Fluttershy looked at him.

"Jean…are you sure your fine?" Fluttershy asked. Jean looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, never better…" Jean said. Fluttershy nodded.

"Ok, let's eat." Fluttershy said. Jean looked down to see he had bread and a salad on his plate. He grabbed the bread and took a bite of it.

"_**Come on Jeanie…come to the darkness…I'm waiting for you…"**_

The female voice rang in his head. Suddenly, Jean was in a trance like stare and not blinking. He stopped eating and stood up.

"Excuse me Flutters, I have to take a walk…" Jean said. Fluttershy looked at him.

"Ok…I'll take care of the dishes." Fluttershy said. Jean walked out of her cottage, the little animals scurried away from Jean in fear, as he walked past them. He was out in the outskirts of Ponyville.

"_**Go somewhere dark…with no sunlight…"**_

The female voice said in his head. Jean was in a trance and nodded. He looked around and saw the Everfree Forest. He walked on the dirt path and entered the forest. He went deeper and deeper in till there was no sunlight.

"_**Much better…now…here I come…"**_

The voice said in his head. Jean shook his head and he was no longer in a trance. He looked around confused. All of a sudden, dark purple ooze comes from out of his Nikes and slithers in front of him. It then started to form a solid creature it formed a Pony…the Pony smiled at Jean.

"Hey, dude or should I say my Lover." The Nightmare said. The Nightmare had a black coat and her mane and tail were dark purple and fiery looking. She had a red streak through her wild and fiery looking mane and tail. She had dark purple eyes and she had Flight Goggles wrapped around her neck. Her Cutie Mark was a Dark Purple Fire.

"W-Who are you?" Jean asked. She smiled.

"My name is Netherfire dude, pleasure to finally meet you." Netherfire said. Netherfire had a tomboyish voice like Razor Dash.

"You're a Nightmare…how did you follow me back here when Najmi teleported me here?" Jean asked.

"Simple…while you were relaxing at Night Forge Library, I turned myself into a dark purple smoke and hid in your shoes when you weren't looking. I was training for the Shadowbolts, flying in the sky, but I looked down to see you were walking with Nightmare Lord Najmi, so I just had to have you. Sorry if I was "_haunting_" you back there, it was just too good to pass up!" Netherfire chuckled. Jean glared at her.

"That wasn't funny bitch!" He yelled at her. Netherfire stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry…anyway; do you want to have amazing and rad powers?" Netherfire asked him.

"Powers? Holy shit! I could be just like that guy from Prototype!" Jean said excitedly. Netherfire smiled.

"So, do you want too?" She asked.

"YEAH! What do I have to do?" Jean asked.

"All you have to do is wear this, cover your eyes. Once you put it on, you will gain powers." Netherfire said with a smirk. Jean covered his eyes, after 6 seconds, he opened them to see Netherfire was gone, there was a Dark Purple sweat band lying next to him.

"Hmmm…I think this is what she wanted me to wear." Jean said. He picked up the sweat band and wrapped it around his forehead.

"Oh, fuck!" Jean yelled and knelt down to the ground as a dark purple aura surrounded his body. Jean's eyes started to glow dark purple. All of a sudden, a Dark Purple Flame appeared on his black shirt. After 7 seconds, the aura vanished and he stood up. The sweat band came off his head and formed Netherfire.

"You have powers now! And you're all mine, we just need to mate…" Netherfire said licking her lips. Jean stepped back.

"Wait…can you show me powers?" Jean asked.

"Sure, but first, look at your shirt." She said. Jean looked at his shirt to see he had Dark Purple fire on it.

"Damn, this fire looks cool." Jean said.

"Here, is a mirror." Netherfire said summoning a mirror. Jean looked in the mirror to see his eyes were glowing dark purple.

"Holy shit! My eyes are glowing like some kind of Demon!" Jean yelled with shock.

"Ok now, point your claw or whatever it is at something and focus." Netherfire said. Jean pointed his hand at a bush. He then concentrated and a Dark purple fire blast flew out of his hand and hit the bush, turning it into ash.

"Very good…now, it's time to really…_**connect**_." Netherfire said with lust and trotted towards Jean.

"NO! I'M NOT FUCKING A TALKING HORSE!" Jean yelled and ran away.

"Come on! It will feel very good!" Netherfire said and her horn glowed dark purple and flew after him. Netherfire was a Werenight. She was really fast and caught up to Jean, stopping him.

"Let's _**workout**_shall we?" She said with a lustful smile. Jean looked around and saw an opening that lead to sunlight. He quickly ran over and jumped through the hole of plant branches. He was in the sunlight. Netherfire galloped towards him but immediately stopped because of the sunlight and stayed in the shadows of the trees, she stared at Jean.

"You're lucky its day time, Jeanie and I can't go into the sunlight." Netherfire said.

"Yeah, take that you fucking Vampire!" Jean yelled.

"Haha, I'm not a Vampire Jeanie, I am a Nightmare. You're off the hook…for now…when darkness falls, your body is mine!" Netherfire chuckled.

"Fuck you!" Jean yelled and ran back to Fluttershy's cottage. Netherfire smirked as he ran.

"That boy needs to get in shape, lucky for him he just bonded with a very fit and athletic Werenight, hehe." Netherfire giggled.

"Yeah run! I will be back haha!" Netherfire laughed as Jean ran over the hills of the meadow...

…**Canterlot, Celestia's Bathroom…**

Denys stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. He grabbed a white towel and dried himself off.

"That zhower waz amazing." Denys said as he dried himself with the white towel. After 2 minutes of drying himself off. He grabbed his clothes and put them on. He walked towards the door and opened it to see an Earth Pony stallion wearing golden armor standing next to the door.

"Hello Human, may I assist you?" He asked in a bored voice and kept his straight face on.

"Yes, please." Denys asked. The guard motioned him to follow him and he started to trot to the room. Denys looked around to see how beautiful the hallways were.

"_Thiz place iz like Heaven…"_

He said mentally. After 6 minutes of walking, they came across a room. The guard opened the door.

"Here you are." The guard said. Denys said and walked into the room and the guard closed the door. Celestia and Luna looked at Denys and smiled.

"Hello, Denys, sit with us please." Celestia said. Denys walked over to a golden table and sat down in a chair between Luna and Celestia.

"Luna, this is Denys." Celestia said.

"Well met, Denys." Luna said.

"Yez, hello Luna, who are you?" Denys asked. Luna giggled.

"Hehe, thou have the strangest accent my ears have ever heard." Luna said speaking the King's English.

"Now Luna, no need to be formal, you don't have to speak like that." Celestia said.

"I apologize sister, I am Princess Luna and I am Celestia's little sister." Luna said.

"Ok, nice to meet you, Luna." Denys said.

"Yes, here is your food, Denys." Celestia said. Denys looked down at his plate to see he had salad.

"Thank you." Denys said.

"No problem." Celestia said.

"Oh yeah! Celeztia, how did I get here?" Denys asked.

"I was performing a spell and I guess I accidently summoned you, how old are you Denys?" Celestia asked.

"I am 24 yearz, and I am the Goal keeper for Foot ball, meaning Zoccer, but it'z called Foot ball in Eaztern Europe. I really love Manchezter city." Denys said to them.

"Now, Denys I am going to ask a personal question, may I?" Celestia asked.

"Go on." Denys said.

"Do you have a family and a marefriend?" Celestia asked. He was trying hard to hide her blush but she couldn't because her coat was pure white. Denys didn't notice because he looked down sadly.

"I have no family…and…I recently divorced my wife…" Denys said looking down at his plate. Celestia and Luna looked sadly at him.

"You poor thing, I'm sure you will find love." Celestia said. She stood up and wrapped her hooves around his neck and hugged him. Denys could feel the warmth from her soft white coat. He took his hand and stuck it into her rainbow mane; her mane was made out of pure energy and flowed and weaved around in the air, like as if it was being blown by wind.

"_Wow…hugging a Goddezz…it'z like a dream…but it'z real…" _

Denys said mentally. Celestia let go of him.

"Will you excuse me, Denys; I need to take care of something." Denys nodded. Celestia's horn glowed white and she teleported herself on the balcony. She trotted back and forth.

"_Oh no…I have a crush on Denys…why did I become like this? Well…I did want to have a Human to love, but Najmi and Mat were too young for me. I need a Human that's older and mature. And Denys…he's perfect…so tall…and muscular….No, what am I saying!? He had a wife and I'm not sure if he wants me…besides, nopony has ever given me love and I'm really busy looking after the kingdom. Or is it the lust that's making me like him? Curse this Mating Season! Alright…I'm going to see if this is true love or just the lust. I hope it's not the lust…I don't want to like somepony just for his body…"_

Celestia said mentally. Her horn glowed white and she teleported back to dinner table…

**Author's Note: Oh, here:**

**Spitfire= **_**Netherfire**_

**That's right, Netherfire is the dark version of Spitfire XD**


	102. Aggression pt1

**Author's Note: I will have Sea Ponies, Zomponies, and Spider Ponies in my story, and I need people to make OCs of them, here is information on them so you can create them:**

…_**Sea Ponies…**_

**Sea Ponies:**Lives underwater of Terra Ocean. They can only come on land for 1 hour, they must always be wet or they will shrivel up and die.

**Appearance:**70% of Sea Ponies coat and mane are either blue or light blue or dark blue. 30% are other colors. They have at least 1 body part that's Aquatic.

**Examples:**Sea Pegasi wings are Octopus tentacles, Sea Earth pony has Crab claw for a hoof, or Sea Unicorn has fish scales, or Sea Pony has Barnacles attached to their body. Or Sea Ponies flank is a fish/shark tail etc.

**Personality**: Sea Ponies are very gentle creatures and they are kind, however 95% of them love to drown Air Breathers, they do it for fun and sport and can't help themselves. The 5% are the Outcasts who reject such an act and are teased and picked on. They are pleasant once you get past the "Drown you" phase.

**Job: **They take care of Sea life, such as tending the Coral, cleaning Sharks, getting rid of pollution etc, the Job varies on the Sea Pony.

**Cutie Mark:** Consists of Water and Aquatic based things, like a Clam, Bubbles, Coral, and Seashell and so on.

…_**Spider Ponies**_**…**

**Spider Ponies:**Lives in a giant Black cocoon made out of web underground, right next to Changeling city. 80% of them cannot talk, they can only hiss. While the Spider Queen and 20% of them can talk.

**Appearance:**Coat color can be any color and so is mane. They can have 2, 4, 6, or 8 Spider eyes, depending on the kind of Spider Pony. They can have fangs either pointing down or can be like pincher fangs. They can have either 4 or 8 spider legs coming out of the sides of their body. They stand on their Spider legs instead of their hooves. Some can also have a Spider Abdomen instead of a flank.

**Personality:**The Spider Ponies that hiss are easily angered and mindless. But the ones that can speak are alright.

**Job: **Since the 80% are mindless, they are Guards, Hunter-Gatherers, and Nurse the young. While the 20% that can talk are the Translators, Travelers, and Leaders.

**Cutie Mark: **the 80% mindless ones all have Cutie Marks that has something to do with Spiders, such as a Web, Spider Eyes, Spider Symbol and so on. The 20% ones can have any Cutie Mark they choose.

…_**Zomponies…**_

**Zomponies: **Lives over at Strangle Forest, they fight against the carnivorous Plants that dwell there.

**Appearance:** Coat and mane can be any color, they all smell like rotting flesh and they have various rotting places on their body.

**Example: **Missing and rotting teeth, coat is ruffled, eyeball hanging from socket, ribcage showing, bones and organs showing etc.

**Personality: **The Zomponies can talk, and are actually very friendly and nice, however they all love eating the flesh of the Living. When Living creatures are around, they must control themselves and resist the hunger of the Living.

**Job:** They may live at Strangle Forest, but 25% of them are Nomads and travel around Outer-Equestria to eat the flesh of different Living creatures, and are also Merchants that sell rare and valuable items.

**Cutie Mark: **Anything.

**Sorry for the long azz Author's Note XD LOL**

**Chapter 102: Aggression pt1**

Dahilia came out with another piece of meat and put it down in front of me. I quickly grabbed it and started to bite and swallow it like as I was starving for days. Midnight still had his crazed smile as he watched me eat.

"HaHaHa! I love hearing the sound of flesh being eaten." Midnight said with an evil smile.

"Yeah…fuck this taste well!" I yelled while taking another bite out of the meat. Mat walked up to Midnight.

"Midnight, normally I would kill sick monsters like you, but…you look like you can help us, you better not fucking turn on us or we will kill you." Mat said while glaring at Midnight. Midnight looked at him and cackled.

"HaHaHa! You amuse me! Do we pardon somepony who likes to kill because it's their passion?" Midnight asked.

"Yes! Killing is wrong man, it shouldn't be for fun." Mat said to him. I looked at Mat as I chewed.

"Mat…get used to it; remember were in the Hell version of Equestria, so it's his nature too." I said as I took bites. Midnight smiled.

"Yes it is soooo let me have my fun." He said.

"Alright, you better not attack us." Mat said angrily at him.

"Oh, what happens if I do Mattie?" He said with an insane smile. Mat clenched his fist.

"This." He said. He pulled back his fist and punched Midnight in the snout, causing him to fly back and crash into tables and chairs. He stood up and still had his insane smile on his face.

"Come on Mattie, hit harder!" Midnight yelled at him. I stood up.

"Mat and Midnight, stop fucking fighting!" I yelled at them. Dahilia teleported next to Mat.

"Yeah, please take the fight outside! Yay!" Dahilia said happily.

"Mat stop, it ain't worth it." I said to him.

"Fine." Mat said sitting down. A thought came in my head.

"_JEAN! I need to see if he can help us."_

I said mentally. I looked at Mat.

"Mat, I met another Human called Jean, let me summon him." I said.

"Alright man." Mat said. I focused my dark energy and my hand started to glow red…

…**Inner-Equestria, Ponyville…**

Jean ran away from Netherfire and sat down on a bench in Ponyville, he was breathing heavily from the running. The mares were giving Jean lustful looks.

"Ahh…I got away from that fucking Horse that wanted to rape me." Jean said. A Mare trotted up to Jean and sat next to him.

"H-Hello? Are you Najmi's cousin?" The Mare asked him. Jean looked at her.

"No, who are you?" Jean asked.

"My name is Roseluck…I haven't seen Najmi all day…where is he? I miss him so much…I missed him sleeping next to me in my bed…" Rose said sadly.

"He's…I actually don't know…I'm sorry I can't he-"

***Poof!***

Jean couldn't finish his sentence and was teleported away in a red flash of light. Rose looked down sadly.

"Now he vanished too…" Rose said with tears forming in her eyes.

"_N-Najmi…if you ever come back…I want to tell you…t-that…I love you…"_

Rose thought in her mind and cried in her hooves on the bench…

…**Outer-Equestria, Dahilia's Shop…**

***Poof!***

Jean appeared next to me and looked around confused.

"Oh, hey dudebro…I was talking to a Horse called Rose and she was asking for you." Jean asked. I looked down sadly.

"R-Rose…I forgot about her…she was the first Pony I met when I came here to Equestria…I'll have to see her agai-wait a second…" I said and grabbed Jean's head. Jean was startled at first but he got mad.

"What the fuck? Get off me!" Jean yelled. I looked at Jean's eyes to see they were glowing dark purple.

"Jean! Did you bond with a damn Nightmare!?" I yelled at him.

"Yeah so? She promised me fucking powers!" Jean yelled at me. Mat walked up to Jean.

"Najmi, who is this asshole?" Mat asked. Jean glared at him.

"What's it to you Dick breath!?" Jean yelled. Mat glared at him.

"What the fuck did you call me?" Mat asked angrily.

"A Dick Breathe, what? Are you pissed that you didn't drink your daily dose of cum?" Jean said angrily at Mat.

"Fuck you! Want to fight me bitch?" Mat yelled.

"Yeah! I got powers like mother fucking Master Chief!" Jean yelled. Mat grabbed Jean's throat and threw him towards the window.

***Glass Breaking***

***Thud!***

Jean crashed through the glass window and landed on the ground, Mat then grabbed Jean and punched him in the face and threw Jean against a dead tree. Mat then pinned Jean to the tree.

"Had enough fucker?" Mat asked.

"No, you fucking noob!" Jean yelled and turned around and punched Mat in the face. Jean was about to throw another punch, but it was caught by Mat's hand and he flung Jean over.

***CRASH!***

Jean is slammed into the ground cracking it. Jean quickly pointed his hands at Mat and shoot out Dark purple fire, burning Mat and causing him to crash into a nearby cottage.

"Fuck yeah! Take that you fucking Dick sucking bitch!" Jean yelled. Mat stood up and teleported towards Jean, he then kicked Jean in the stomach, causing him to recoil and he grabbed Jean and kicked him in the face, causing him to yelp in pain. Jean then shoots his dark purple fire at him, hoping to beat him. But Mat kept dodging them, Mat then punched Jean in the face and knocking him on the ground. I was watching from the shop.

"_Shit, got to stop them or Jean will turn into a Werenight, I can feel the feral energy in him."_

I said mentally.


	103. Aggression pt2

**Author's Note: And we are back! "**_**Dragonman10**_**" is my Beta Reader! So welcome him and talk to him, he's a badazz guy! Find him on my Fav Author list and maybe he can help you with your story, oh and here is what a Beta Reader is:**

**Beta Reader: **_Is a person who reads a written work, with a "Critical eye" aiming to improve grammar, spelling, and characterization._

**I recommend all you Authors writing/typing a story, you need to get a Beta Reader; it will really help your story.**

**Chapter 103: Aggression pt2**

I ran out of the street to see Jean and Mat brutally hitting each other.

"Take that you noob!" Jean yelled, burning Mat with his dark purple fire. Mat's clothes were getting badly burnt but he was still ok.

"A noob? All your doing is shooting fire at me and I'm the noob!?" Mat yelled at Jean.

"Shut up Dick breath!" Jean yelled back at him. Mat couldn't take it anymore, his eyes now glowing red with rage, he pulled back his fist and added as much dark energy as he can and punched Jean hard in the chest.

***Flesh Rippling***

***Bones being cracked***

"ARRRRGGGHH!" Jean yelled in agony and flew back and crashed into a cottage, the entire cottage collapsed to the ground with Jean inside. I walked next to Mat.

"That's strange, how did Jean become an asshole? Oh…yeah…he bonded with a Werenight, damnit!" I said with dismay.

"Its ok dude, he can't die from an attack like that, he did bond with a Nightmare." Mat said.

…**Under the Rubble…**

Jean's ribcage was crushed from the punch. He lie motionless under the piles of Rubble from the abandoned cottage.

"_Is this how it ends? Am I going to die even though I got powers? I-I don't want to die; I want to see my family again."_

"_No Jean, you will not die."_

"_N-Netherfire? Is that you?"_

"_Yes, your soul is part of mine; you will never die if I'm still alive and I will never die if you're still alive."_

"_My soul is part of yours? Like something out of Darksiders or Kingdom Hearts?"_

"_What? Anyway, yes my soul is part of yours; you can turn into a Werenight."_

"_What is a Werenight?"_

"_A Werenight is what I am."_

"_Wait…first off, where are you?"_

"_I'm inside of you."_

"_Inside of me? I ran to the Horse town and you were left at the Forest."_

"_I was, but you were teleported here, which allowed me to track you, since our souls are connected."_

"_Alright…I need help Netherfire."_

"_Jeanie, think about all the rage and hatred in your Heart."_

"_Ok…"_

Jean thought of all the bad things that happened to him.

"_**Girls! Hold him down while I'll get the scissors!" A very old teenage girl yelled. Jean was being held down by 4 older girls…**_

"_N-No…"_

_**The girl came back with scissors in her hand; Jean was 13 and was being assaulted by Wannabe Gangster girls around the age of 19 on the streets of East Bay California. She smiled evilly at Jean.**_

"_**I'm going to cut your dick off, you Game loving and weak Nerd!" The girl said to Jean…**_

"_S-Stop it…"_

"_**Who's going to stop us? No one can save your ass!" The girl yelled at him…**_

Rage and hatred started to build up in Jean's Heart.

"_I'm not fucking weak…I'm not a fucking Nerd…"_

***Bones Crackling***

***Muscles tearing and growing***

The girls looked at Jean in horror as Jean's bones were cracking and his muscles were growing and getting bigger. The 4 girls let go of Jean and ran away, while the one holding the scissors was staring at him in terror.

"_**W-What are y-y-you?"**_

Jean looked at the girl with pure rage as his body also got taller and towered over the girl.

"_Your daddy, bitch!"_

***ROAR!***

Jean roared at the girl like a Wild Animal.

"_Yes, Jeanie, let my feral dark energy control you…"_

…**Standing by Rubble…**

It has been a minute and Jean still hasn't come out of the Rubble.

"That's strange, he should have came out by now." Mat said.

***BOOM!***

A dark purple fire blast blew off all the Rubble and I and Mat flew back 20 yards. I quickly got up to my feet.

"What the fuck?" I asked in confusion. Mat swiftly stood up.

"Oh shit, Jean is in his Werewolf form." I said. Jean transformed into a Werewolf, he stood 7"1 and he had black fur and dark purple glowing eyes. His tail was long.

***ROAR!***

Jean roared at us. I looked at Mat.

"Mat, we can easily take him down, summon a Silver Sword." I said. Mat nodded and focused his dark energy; a silver sword appeared in his hand. Jean then charged towards Mat and swung his claw, but Mat dodged him and stabbed the sword through his chest.

***ROOOOOAAAR!***

Jean roared in agony and fell on the ground, a dark purple mist surrounded him, and he was turned back into a Human. Netherfire teleported next to Mat.

"Hey, what are you trying to kill him!" Netherfire yelled at Mat.

"He was being an asshole! And I was never trying to kill him, just to teach him a lesson!" Mat yelled.

"Oh…haha, sorry about that. He was a little out of control because of me." Netherfire grinned sheepishly. Mat nodded and he walked over and pulled the sword out of Jean's chest, Jean was naked and lied on the ground and he was sleeping peacefully. Netherfire looked at him and smiled.

"Awwww, he looks so cute…and yummy…" She said with lust while licking her lips. Razor flew next to Netherfire and stared at her in excitement.

***GASP!***

"Oh my Dark! Oh my Dark! Oh my Dark! NETHERFIRE!" Razor yelled with excitement. Netherfire looked at her and smiled.

"Well hello, are you a fan of me?" She asked.

"YES! YOU ARE SO TOTALLY COOL! I want to be in the Shadowbolts with you!" Razor yelled with excitement.

"Haha, kid, all you got to do is keep on fighting." She said with a smile.

***Fan girl Squeal***

Razor made a fan girl squeal while holding her mouth with her hoof. I walked up and picked up Jean.

"Hey, not trying to interrupt but we need to help Jean." I said. Everyone nodded and we walked inside Dahilia's shop while I carried the sleeping Jean in my magical grip…

…**Night Stone…**

Dark opened her eyes to see she was trapped in a Shadow Bubble; she glared at Night Terror who was sitting on the ebony throne chair with a smile.

"I ORDER YOU TO LET ME OUT!" Dark yelled and pounded the Bubble with her fore hooves. Night smiled.

"Can't do that my wife, I am waiting for my little group to capture Penumbra." Night said.

"Why do you want to capture her?"

"Because, I figured she was the one that replaced your memory." Night said.

"NO! YOU LEAVE MY FAITHFUL STUDENT ALONE!" Dark yelled at Night.

"Sorry, but she will be punished for what she did…hmmm, that reminds me…I should have all my guards capture the Night 6!" Night said with an evil grin.

**Author's Note: DAMN YOU NIGHT TERROR! Anyway, here is the final Poll:**

**Luna=14**

**Celestia=12**

**Chrysalis=11**

**Cadence=11**

**Nightmare Moon=10**

**LOL HumanxLuna Clopfic coming soon! :D**


	104. Night 6 vs Royal Guards pt1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Check out my new story "**_**Moon Lust**_**" a nice HumanxLuna Clopfic XD and we got a shit load of fighting up in here!**

**Remember to go back to chap 76 "**_**Night 6 Attacks**_**" so you can remember what abilities and powers the Night 6 has.**

**Special attacks and abilities will be in Bold and Italic.**

**Example: **_**Shadow Blast**_

**Chapter 104: Night 6 vs. Royal Guards pt1**

Dark looked at Night Terror in horror.

"No! If you harm a single hair on their mane, I will rip your head off!" Dark yelled at Night Terror. He only smirked.

"Oh, has my little wife started to like the Night 6? I thought you hated them?" Night asked.

"I used too, but…when we started to spend time together, and when Penumbra brought back my memory…and when we sang together…I discovered that they were my closest friends and subjects. I wish I could have met them when I was a filly…" Dark said sadly.

"Whatever! I'm going to capture them and kill them all!" Night yelled.

"No, leave them alone!" Dark yelled at Night. He smiled evilly at Dark.

"You can't stop me, GUARDS!" Night yelled. 30 Nightstallion guards trotted into the room and bowed to Night.

"Yes, my lord?" They all asked.

"Go after and capture the Night 6, I want 5 of you to each get one. Iron Thorn will be the Commanding Officer and will assist you, however since Penumbra, Razor, Ripper, and Helena are the toughest ones, show them no mercy." Night said. Iron Thorn teleported next to Night.

"Night Terror, I should go after Razor and Ripper, give me a squad of 5, please." Iron said.

"Very well, now go! Make them feel of the Might of my rule!" Night yelled.

"Yes, sir!" All the guards yelled and teleported away…

…**Lustyshy's Cottage…**

Lustyshy was feeding her pet Shadow Rabbit named Demon; Demon has brown fur and light brown glowing eyes. Despite his name, he was actually very nice and adorable.

***Knock, knock***

Lustyshy heard knocking on her door.

"Eat your meat Demon, I'll get the door." Lustyshy said. Demon smiled and started nibbling on a bloody chunk of meat with his sharp teeth. Lustyshy trotted to the door.

"Who is it?" Lustyshy asked.

"This is the Royal guards of Night Stone, open up, that's an order citizen!" A rugged Nightstallion's voice rang in her ears, Lustyshy licked her lips hungrily.

"_Oooh, big and strong guards from Night Stone…I'm going to have so much fun…"_

Lustyshy thought and opened the door.

"Lustyshy, you are being arrested for treason." The Nightstallion guard said. 4 Night guards were standing behind him. Lustyshy looked at him shocked.

"T-Treason? W-What did I do, Officer?" Lustyshy asked innocently. Lustyshy activated her _**Lust Presence **_ability on the Nightstallion guard. All of a sudden, the Nightstallion guard started to have dirty and sexual images of Lustyshy in his mind…

"_**Harder…ahh yes…buck me…"**_

"_**Y-Yes, Lusty…oh…**_**"**

"**Hehe…you're big and strong…"**

The Nightstallion guard was starting to sweat.

"F-F-For…b-b-being…"

"Naughty?" Lustyshy interrupted him. She leaned close to him, her lips inches from his lips. She stared at him dead in the eye with her pretty Dark orange glowing eyes.

"Being naughty is my…nature." She said and kissed the Nightstallion on the lips. The 4 other guards stared at Lustyshy in horror. Lustyshy separated her lips from his and the Officer was trapped in Lustyshy's _**Lust Kiss **_ability. The Nightstallion guard was in a trance.

"I-I…want you…" The guard said. The 4 Nightstallions ran towards Lustyshy.

"Stop her! Before sh-"A guard was interrupted as he was kissed by Lustyshy. 2 guards were controlled by her.

"You too, hold the other 2 down…please." Lustyshy said with a smile. The 2 guards that were in trances held them in place, Lustyshy then kissed the 2 guards. One guard remained; he stared in fear as Lustyshy took control of his entire squad.

"P-P-Please…don't hurt me…" The guard pleaded. Lustyshy smiled.

"I never hurt anypony, I just want to pleasure you…please kiss me…" She said trotting slowly towards the guard with lust in her eyes. The guard trotted back slowly.

"Oh, I like you…your innocent…" She licked her lips lustfully and swayed her flank as she got closer to him. Her Dark green mane covered her left eye.

"No…NO!" The guard yelled and tried to escape, but he was pulled into Lustyshy's cottage by the 4 guards who were in a lustful trance.

"Come on boys…I want all of you to rutt me hard…Lust consumes all of you…" Lustyshy said turning around and walking to her bedroom.

***SLAM!***

The Lustyshy's bedroom door slammed shut and the 5 Nightstallion guards found themselves in a Sex Orgy…

…**Helena's Shop…**

Helena trotted back and forth, observing the different colors of her clothing.

"_Hmmm, oh dear…what color will fit this wonder dress?"_

Helena thought.

***Ding!***

Helena heard the bell on the counter.

"Coming, darling!" Helena shouted and set down her dress and trotted out of the dressing room. She came to the counter and was met by 5 Nightstallion guards giving her hostile looks.

"Yes, may I help you?" Helena asked.

"You are being arrested for Treason, come with us or we will beat you! Night Terror will have you punished!" The Nightstallion guard yelled at Helena. He brought back his hoof and slammed it into Helena's snout; she flew back and hit the wall.

"Ahhh…oh that felt good…" Helena moaned in pleasure. The 5 guards looked at her in confusion.

"What? That didn't hurt?" The guard asked. She smiled.

"No it didn't tell you what darlings; I'll let you beat me up for a minute." Helena said. The 5 guards glared at her and charged her. Helena was pinned down and kicked and beaten senseless by the 5 guards.

"Oh…hit harder! Ahhh, oh yes, YES!" She moaned from the pain. The guards were in rage and beat her harder, her mane and coat was being ruffled up. She had cuts and bruises all over her body from the beating and her eye shadow was running on her cheeks.

"Times up, Darlings…thank you for the pleasure." Helena said. Her horn glowed red and all of the guards that were on top of her were flung off. The guards slowly stood up and looked at Helena in shock.

"W-What are you?" A guard asked. She smiled, her Vampire fangs gleaming in the light.

"I'm a Vampire dear, and…you're all food…_**Blood Frenzy**_." She said. All of sudden her white glowing eyes glowed red, her vision was red and she can see and hear the beating Hearts of the guards.

***Ba-Thump…Ba-Thump…***

She heard their Heart beats.

"RUN!" A guard yelled.

"Now listen dears, I may be a Lady but…I CAN STILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Helena yelled. She used her Super Speed to appear next to a guard, she grabbed the armor covering his neck with her hoof…

***RIP!***

She ripped off the armor covering his neck and opened her mouth…

"HIIIIISSSS~" She made a Vampiric Hiss and sunk her fangs into his neck.

"AHHHHHH!" He yelled as his Blood was being sucked by Helena. After 8 seconds, Helena released him and licked the Blood off her fangs while the Guard collapsed to the ground dead.

"STOP He-UGH!" The guard was hit by Helena's hoof; he flew back and crashed into a wall, cracking it.

"S-She's too fast! I'm out of here!" A guard yelled and he ran towards the exit.

"Oh, no you don't!" Helena yelled.

"_**Constricted Veins**_." Helena said while pointing her hoof at the guard, the guard stopped dead in his tracks and couldn't move.

"I C-CAN'T MOVE!" The guard shouted.

"Be a good dear and stay there." Helena said. She trotted towards the guard she hit and picked him up by the throat, lifting him high in the air with her right fore hoof.

"H-How…I thought V-Vampires were…e-extinct…" The guard tried to talk but he was being choked by her. Helena smiled at him.

"Not my family…and that reminds me…you Nightmare Unicorns killed A LOT OF MY KIND! HIIIISSSS~" Helena hissed angrily at the guard. Her horn glowed red.

"_**Blood Boil**_." Helena said. All of sudden the Guard's body started to distort and his muscles were moving.

"AHHHHH! MY BODY!" He yelled in pain. The Blood inside of his veins were boiling, after 5 seconds the Guard stopped screaming and he died. Blood with red bubbles in them poured out of his mouth, nose, eyes, and even the hole where his poop comes out. Helena dropped the dead guard.

"Hmm, who's left?" Helena asked. Helena has killed 2 guards, while the 3 was staring at her in terror and the one was still under her entrapment spell.

"Come on!" A guard yelled, tentacles came out of his back and was ready to hit her…

***CRASH!***

The guard's tentacles crashed into her dress rack.

"HEY! THOSE ARE BRAND NEW DRESSES!" Helena yelled. She was standing next to the guard and her horn glowed red.

"For doing that, take this! _**HEART ATTACK!**_" Helena yelled.

***Ba-Thump!***

"AHHH! M-MY HEART!" The guard grabbed his chest with his hoof and fell to the ground, his body violently vibrated and after 6 seconds, he was dead. A guard shot a blast of dark energy at Helena, it made contact with her and she flew back and crashed over the counter.

"Yes, I hit her!" A guard said.

"Hehe, good one darling..." Helena said standing up on her hooves. Her horn glowed red.

"_**Expunge Blood**_." She said. The Nightstallion felt a strange sensation go through his body, his cheeks turned red and he felt like throwing up…

"BLAAAAAA!" He vomited Blood on the floor, the Blood then formed into Red Daggers.

"Hehe cut him up." Helena said with a smile. The Blood Daggers flew up and sliced off the Guard's neck, Blood poured from the stump of his neck and his body fell to the floor.

"Ok, let's see…I drained one guard…used my special attacks on 3 guards…that leaves…" She said turning around to see the last guard stuck in her spell. He looked at her in fear.

"P-P-Please don't kill me…I-I have a family and l-little fillies and foals at home…I-I'm not mean…I just started this job today, please I promise!" The guard yelled. Tears forming in his eyes. Helena looked at him, it reminded her about how she was when she was a filly…scared…weak…and alone…Helena's _**Blood Frenzy **_went away and her eyes went back to glowing white. Her horn glowed red and the guard was released from her _**Constricted Veins**_ spell.

"T-Thank you…I promise not to tell anypony about you being a Vampire. I will quit being a guard and do another job to support my wife and kids, thank you!" He wiped his tears. Helena trotted next to him and hugged him tight.

"There, there darling, I know you won't. Why were you sent here?" Helena asked.

"Night Terror, he wanted us to capture you and the Night 6, for a Treason and have you punished." The guard said.

"Hmmm, this is not good. I have to tell the others about this, thank you, dear." Helena said.

"No, thank you for sparing me! I'll help you." The guard said.

"What's your name?" Helena asked.

"M-My name is Officer Hardhoof." He said. Hardhoof had a Black coat, blue mane and tail and light blue glowing eyes. His Cutie Mark was a Grey Shield, he was wearing Grey Armor that covered his chest, legs, hooves, and back, he was not wearing a helmet. His mane and tail were really short.

"Alright, Officer, let's go warn Lustyshy. Ripperjack and Razor can take care of themselves. We also need to see Penumbra and Dahilia." Helena said. Officer Hardhoof nodded. Helena turned into her Bat form and flew through the door while Hardhoof followed her. Helena's little sister, Sourbelle trotted down the stairs.

"Big sister, what's with all th-"She was interrupted because she saw the 4 dead bodies of Nightstallions on the floor. Sourbelle facehooved.

"Helena…this is the 3rd time I have to clean up the mess…Awwww, Horse Apples!" Sourbelle complained and went in the closet to get cleaning products and bags for the bodies to be put in…

**Author's Note: A very badazz Chapter, Helena is awesome! And here is a new Poll:**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE NIGHTMARE IN THE NIGHT 6? You can choose your top 3.**

**Penumbra Sparkle**

**Razor Dash**

**Ripperjack**

**Lustyshy**

**Dahilia Pie**

**Helena**

**Go on my profile and vote! Or you can wait and see all the fight scenes of the Night 6; well…Lustyshy wasn't really fighting XD**


	105. Night 6 vs Royal Guards pt2

**Author's Note: Ok, we are back!**

**Time for Ripperjack to kick ass XD**

**Chapter 105: Night 6 vs. Royal Guards pt2**

Helena flew through the air while Officer Hardhoof followed her. Helena suddenly stopped and flapped in the air above Hardhoof.

"Hardhoof, dear, I'm confused…why were the Nightstallions so easy to kill? I mean a Nightstallion can actually survive my _**Heart Attack**_ ability." Helena said. Hardhoof looked at her.

"Well, you see…Night Terror recruited the Nightstallions that barely matured into Adults, they didn't really get any training or been taught how to fight. He just picked us and gave us Armor and called us guards."Hardhoof explained.

"Ahhh, I thought that one Nightstallion I drained tasted…Immature." Helena said.

"Yes, I think that's Lusty's cottage." Hardhoof said. Hardhoof and Helena trotted up to Lustyshy's door but started to hear sexual moaning coming from inside her cottage.

***Loud Moaning***

"Uhh, I think she can handle herself." Hardhoof said.

"Hehe, that's Lustyshy for you. Let's see…Penumbra can handle herself…Razor and Ripper have no problem defending their self, but it's Dahilia that I'm worried about." Helena said.

"Yeah, I heard how she can eat, but she's not really a good fighter." Hardhoof said.

"Yes, follow me to her shop." Helena said and flew off. Hardhoof nodded and galloped after Helena…

**...Gray Apple Acres…**

Ripperjack smiled as she cut down a tree.

"This tree looks good for mah family's famous Gray Apple Pie!" Ripper said with a smile. All of a sudden, a black beam shot out of the dead bushes and struck Ripper, knocking her back and crashing into a dead tree.

***CRASH!***

The dead tree fell over and her Black cowboy hat fell on the ground next to her. Ripper glared and stood up quickly on her hooves.

"WHO IN TARNATION HIT ME!?" Ripper yelled. 5 Nightstallion guards came out of the bushes.

"Ripperjack, you are under arrest for Treason, by order of Night Terror." A guard said. Ripperjack trotted over and picked up her Black cowboy with her mouth and flung it up, making it land on her head.

"Heh ah will never bow down ta him! Ya'll ain't taken me with a fight!" Ripper yelled with confidence and she pointed her Scythe tail at them.

"One last warning, come with us or face our might!" A guard yelled at her.

"Haha, ya'll think yer so big and tough with yer little shiny armor ya got there. Mah ol Scythe can cut through yer armor like a Sword through paper. Ah suggest ya'll leave mah Farm or say hello to mah Scythe." Ripper said angrily at them.

"Get here!" They all yelled and galloped towards her. Ripperjack smiled.

"_**Fade Form**_." Ripper said. Her horn glowed Red and her body suddenly vanished. The guards looked around confused.

"Where did she go?" A guard asked.

"Right here, partner!"

"Wh-GAAAARGH!" Ripper's Scythe cut off the guard's head, blood squirted out of the stump of his neck. The guards looked at the floating Scythe in horror.

"She's making the Scythe float on its own!" He yelled. His horn glowed and fired a burst of dark energy at the floating Scythe, it made contact with the Scythe but it turned into smoke went it hit the Scythe.

"_**Necrotic Cut.**_" Ripper whispered. A black aura surrounded the edges of the Scythe; the Scythe then flew to a Nightstallion guard.

"Oh, no you don't!" He yelled and covered his self with his Tentacles…

***SLASH!***

"AHHH!" He screamed in pain as the Scythe cut through his Tentacle barrier and cut his chest, inflicting him with _**Necro**_. The _**Necro **_slowly started to eat away at his flesh, making him yell in agony.

"I got it!" A guard yelled and tried to grab the Scythe with hooves.

"Get yer hooves off of mah Scythe! _**Chains of Death**_." She said. Black chains shot out of the Scythe and wrapped around the guard, the chains then started to choke and squeeze him. The guard tried to move but the chains were too strong and he couldn't teleport because the chains seem to cancel out his dark energy.

"You will rot in the most horrible ways!" The guard yelled at her.

"Me rot? Ya shouldn't have attacked me in mah Farm Sugar Rot, ah would have gave ya mercy but ya brought this on yer self. _**Shadow Blades**_." Ripper said and aimed her Scythe at the ensnared guard. 10 Shadow Blades and Daggers, made out of dark energy flew out of her Scythe and stabbed the guard through his eyes, throat, chest, and back.

***Gurgling***

The guard couldn't yell out in pain because blood was filling his throat and lungs. The guard started to melt into a pile of Goo from the dark energy blades that stabbed him. Ripperjack looked around to see that she killed 2 guards and 1 was suffering from _**Necro**_, 3 more remained.

"Ya'll are so weak!" Ripper yelled.

"No, where not!" A guard yelled, tentacles came out of his back and wrapped around the Scythe. But the Scythe easily cut through them.

"Yer tentacles are weak too, better kill ya'll quick." Ripper said and she had the chains wrap around the other 2 Night guards and made one move in front of each other.

"Now, have ya'll ever hear of a sayin that said _Kill 2 Birds with 1 Stone_?" Ripper asked. Both of them shook their heads no.

"Well then, partners, yer the 2 Birds and the Stone is mah special ability, _**Death Beam**_." Ripper pointed her Scythe at the 2 Night guards, a Red ball of energy surrounds the tip of her Scythe and after a few seconds, she unleashed it.

***BOOM!***

A 20 yard explosion of Red smoke shot across the trees. When the smoke cleared, the guards were nothing but ashes. Ripper turned to her last victim.

"Night, will avenge me!" He yelled.

"Ah don't think so Sugar rot, _**Dancing Scythes**_." She said and stabbed her Scythe into the ground. Small Scythes came out of the ground and flew towards the last guard.

"AHHHHH!" He yelled in pain as the tiny Scythes slashed through his belly, back, chest, legs, and face.

***Slashing***

***Cutting***

***Severing***

***Bones being cut through***

There was nothing but a pile of fleshy mounds of the guard on the dirt of the Farm. Ripper got rid of her _**Fade Form**_ and kissed her Scythe.

"Ya'll were easy, oh, ah should check and see bout the others." Ripper said. Her horn glowed and she teleported away…

**Author's Note: **

**Lustyshy: FLAWLESS SEX!**

**Helena: FATALITY!**

**Ripperjack: FATALITY!**


	106. Night 6 vs Royal Guards pt3

**Author's Note: Here we go everyone XD**

**And I made Profanity for the Nightmare Unicorns!**

**Damn= **_**Zam**_

**Damn it= **_**Zam it**_

**Hell= **_**Holy (A place filled with Sunlight)**_

_**-Go to**__**Holy (Meaning go to a place with Sunlight and burn to death)**_

**Shit= **_**Nit**_

**Fuck=**_**Nuck**_

**Bitch=**_**Gitch**_

**Asshole=**_**Flankhole**_

**Retard= **_**Wretch**_

**If you guys don't like the Nightmare Cuss words, then tell me, please.**

**Penumbra's fight is twisted and Graphic.**

**You do NOT want to get hit with **_**Fear **_**spell. Hell I was scared just typing that scary shit XD**

**Chapter 106: Night 6 vs. Royal Guards pt3**

Ripperjack teleported to Helena's shop and walked inside.

"Helena? Where are ya?" Ripperjack called. Sourbelle trotted down stairs and saw Ripperjack.

"Oh, hey, Ripper!" Sourbelle said with a smile.

"Hello, Sugar rot, have you seen yer big sister Helena?" Ripper asked. Sourbelle shrugged.

"No idea, she did kill 4 guards and I had to clean up the mess." Sourbelle said.

"Ok, ah'm gonna check Lustyshy's place, see ya later, youngin!" Ripper said while patting Sourbelle's head with her hoof, earning a giggle from her.

"Hehe, see you later, Ripper!" Sourbelle said with a smile and Ripper teleported away. Sourbelle put a hoof to her chin.

"Hmmm, I'm going to see what Rottenbloom and Shadowloo is doing." Sourbelle said and trotted out of the shop…

…**Razor's Cloud Home…**

Iron Thorn and his squad flew around Razor's cottage.

"Darkness, zamit! Where is Razor?" Iron Thorn said with rage. A Night guard held Razor's Diary in his hoof.

"Sir, read this." He said giving him the book. Iron Thorn flipped through the page for today.

"**Page 625**

_Everything is so AWESOME! Najmi is my Host and I have a special somepony that will love me! I'm no longer alone! Last night was so magical, I gave my first time to him and I loved rutting him. I can't believe the male that would be perfect for me was not a Nightstallion, however…when Dark is free from Night Terror and we kill him then that means…I'll have to give up Najmi to her…No…I don't want to give Najmi to Dark. I want him to stay mine forever, besides, he would be more happier with me because I'll give him Freedom and we can do whatever we want for fun…we can Nuck like crazy, kill monsters, beat down Flankholes, and do whatever we can to protect our town. One the night comes when Night Terror is killed…I will kidnap Najmi and run away as far as I can...I don't want to share him or give him up. Right now, I'm writing this as Najmi is in his Werenight…I mean Werewolf form, rampaging in Nightbane Glades just like I was. I have to get going now; I want to see how awesome he's killing everything. Najmi…sorry if I'm going to kidnap you after we kill Night Terror…but I HAVE to HAVE you…"_

Iron Thorn glared and threw Razor's Diary across the room.

"EVERYPONY! NAJMI IS HERE!" Iron Thorn yelled. The guards looked at him in shock.

"What!? But wasn't he sealed?" A guard asked.

"I thought so too! Let's go inform, Night Terror!" Iron Thorn yelled and their horns glowed and teleported away…

…**Penumbra's Library…**

Penumbra sighed as the guards ran away from her.

"Thank you for the help, Shadowhorn." Penumbra said.

"No problem, we were so close in killing Rad and Rocky but those cowards teleported." Shadowhorn said.

"Yes, thank you again." Penumbra said.

"Yeah, will you excuse me, I have to go. It was a pleasure being here." Shadowhorn said.

"Yes, thank you for being here." Penumbra smiled and hugged Shadowhorn. Shadowhorn's horn glowed and he teleported away.

"Well, this is-"

***POOF!***

5 Nightstallion guards teleported in front of Penumbra.

"Penumbra, come with us." A guard said.

"Great, more of you…_**Invisibility**_." Penumbra said. She suddenly vanished.

"Where she go?" A guard asked.

"_**Fear**_…" Penumbra whispered. All of a sudden, the 5 guards were no longer in a Library; they were in a Dungeon with torches hanging on the walls. They looked around confused.

"Where are we?" A guard asked. A small little filly trotted up to the guard, the filly had no eyes…

"Daddy…why didn't you save me…?" She asked sadly. The guard looked at the filly in shock.

"D-Daughter…? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You left me here to die…you don't love me…" She said. The guard started to cry.

"N-No! I didn't…I miss you so much…" He cried.

"Sorry father, but you will know my pain…" The filly said. Tentacles shot out of her back and wrapped around the guard.

"Daughter…you have every right to hate me…" He said sadly. The filly opened up a dark prison cell with no light and threw him in there. She then trotted inside the prison cell and locked the gate and trotted into the darkness of the cell.

"Daughter, I lov-AHHH! OH DARKNESS! STOP IT! AHHHH!" The guard yelled in fear and pain.

***Bones Cracking***

***Sickening sounds of Flesh being eaten***

The 4 guards stared in horror at the dark cell as they heard the sounds of flesh being eaten and bones being cracked, after 8 seconds, the guard was silent and stopped screaming. The guards looked down to see a stream of Black blood dripping into the light from the darkness of the cell. A bone came out of the darkness and landed near a guard's hoof.

"This is horrible!" A guard yelled.

"Oh really? You were always our best little foal…" The guard heard a voice. He turned around to see a Nightmare and Nightstallion, but they had no ears…

"Father…m-mother…you too are suppose to be d-dead! I killed you t-too!" He yelled.

"Yeah, but you can't run away from us, you can't avoid the truth!" His mother said trotting close.

"And, I think it's time you join us, son…" His father said.

"No! Stay away!" He tried to teleport away but his dark energy was not working. He was then levitated by his father.

"Oh, don't flee us son, come to the Undeath…" He said and trotted into a dark cell while carrying the guard.

"NOOO!" He yelled but he was dragged into the cell with his parents.

***RIP!***

"AHHHH!" He yelled in pain as his parents ripped him to shreds in the darkness of the cell. The 3 guards gasped in horror.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! SHOW YOURSELF, PENUMBRA!" The guards yelled. Penumbra teleported next to them and smiled.

"What's wrong? Don't want to face your fear? Because if you don't stand up to your fear, your fear will rip you to shreds and you will forever be trapped inside your mind, being tormented by the thing you fear most…a never ending Nightmare…" Penumbra said.

"Well I can stand up to my fear!" A guard yelled with confidence.

"Oh, well…just by looking into your mind…I take it you fear the Sunlight?" Penumbra asked.

"Y-Yeah, so? Shouldn't all Nightmare Unicorns fear it?"

"Yes and no, you see if you were really a powerful Nightmare Unicorn, you wouldn't fear the sunlight. Yes, you can dislike it and not feel comfortable around it, but not fear it." Penumbra stated. A creature that emitted a faint glow of Sunlight flew in the air…it was a Sun Phoenix that had yellow feathers.

"This here is a Sun Phoenix; you can find quite a few of them at Inner-Equestria. But there are none here in Outer-Equestria. Do you fear it?" Penumbra asked. The Sun Phoenix pecked at its wing. The guard started to sweat.

"I-I…I can't do it!" He yelled and galloped away. The Sun Phoenix flew after him and grabbed his horn with its talons and threw him in the dark cell. The Sun Phoenix vanished in the darkness of the cell, even though it emitted some light.

***Pecking***

The guard yelled in agony as the Sun Phoenix pecked at his skull and turned him to ash.

"Ashes to ashes…" Penumbra said. She looked at the 2 guards.

"Hmmm, I take it you fear being in a commitment?" Penumbra asked.

"Yeah, I'm my own Nightstallion! I don't want to be chained down by any Nightmares!" He yelled.

"Chained down? That could be arranged…" A dark female voice said. The guard turned his head to see 3 Nightmares were wearing Wedding dresses and their eyes and mouth was missing…

"Come marry us!" They yelled and Black chains came out of their dresses and wrapped around the guard.

"No…NOOO!" He yelled in terror.

***SLAM!***

The gate slams shut and the guard is pulled into the darkness of the cell.

***Shredding***

***Ripping sounds***

The guard is ripped and torn asunder by the 3 evil Nightmares. 1 guard remained.

"I got something for you." Penumbra said and her horn glowed Dark yellow and they were back at the Library. The guard looked down to see that the 4 guards that were brutally murdered in the Prison cells were lying on the Library floor with their eyes closed and mumbling and thrashing around…like they're having a Nightmare.

"Wait, there not dead?" He asked.

"No, there, alive but they are trapped inside their own head." Penumbra said. She pointed her horn at him.

"_**Witch Fusion**_." She said and the shadows next to her started to come to her horn, her horn started to glow very brightly and unleashed a Shadow Beam at the last guard.

***BOOM!***

The guard was hit by the Beam and all of his body was incinerated. Penumbra smiled.

"Ok, that's enough for today, need to rest…oh! I must tell the others."Penumbra said and teleported away…

…_**Night Chewers**_…

Razor and Dahilia came out of the shop, chewing on Nightmare gum.

"Thank you for coming with me, Dahilia." Razor said while chewing.

"No problem! Let's get back to Najmi, Mat, and Netherfire." Dahilia said. 5 guard's teleported in front of them.

"HALT! You're comin with us!" A guard yelled at them. Razor glared.

"Dahilia, you take 1, I'll take 4." Razor said chewing her gum.

"Got cha!" Dahilia said with a goofy smile. Razor turned into here _**Werenight Form**_ and charged towards them. A guard came up to Dahilia.

"Hiya! I'm hungry…" Dahilia said while looking down. The guard looked at her confused. Dahilia's teeth turned razor sharp.

"EAT YOU!" She yelled and opened her mouth wide.

***CRUNCH!***

She took a massive bite out of the guard, all that was left of him was his flank and back legs…Dahilia happily chewed half of the guard and swallowed him. Razor flew around while fighting the 4 guards.

"_**SHADOW REND!" **_She yelled and a powerful wave of shadow energy came out of her claws and killed the 2 guards with ease. She pointed her horn at the last guard.

"_**WRATH BEAM!**_" She yelled and all her rage and hatred went into her horn. She then fired a red and black beam at the last guard…

***BOOM!***

The guard exploded.

"Wowie Nowie! Razor you got strong!" Dahilia said with happiness.

"Yeah, I am bonded to Najmi, now let's go back." Razor said with a smile.


	107. Ideas

**Author's Note: Guys, I need you to help me and take a look at my ideas for my story. Please leave a Review and let me see what you think. After the defeat of Night Terror, what should happen next in the story?**

**Here are the things that will point out the Plot of it:**

**Humor= [H] Meaning a funny and hilarious Plotline, no fighting, deaths, and tension. It will most likely have Sex in it.**

**Low Tension= [LT] Meaning not much fighting. No deaths. Maybe will have some Sex in it but will some Humor.**

**Medium Tension= [MT] Moderate fighting and some Psychological trauma, bloody fights here and there. Maybe a death. Little bit of Sex, but a little bit of Humor.**

**High Tension= [HT] A lot of fighting and brutal and bloody deaths or large amounts of Psychological trauma. No Sex and no Humor.**

**Ok, now here are the ideas I have for the story, take a look:**

…_**Ideas…**_

**1. **_**Najmi has sex with Dark and with love in it…but finds out Dark is…Pregnant and Najmi is shocked and refuses to be a Father, but Dark tells him he has too, he then tries to Flee from his responsibility. **_**[HT] **

…_**.**_

**2. **_** Najmi, Dark, and the Night 6, continues their adventure around Outer-Equestria. Exploring around the Gothic Wilderness and encountering monsters, artifacts, and other things on their adventure. **_**[MT]**

…**.**

**3. **_**Vampire Ponies rise and take vengeance on the Nightmares. They want to kill Dark and the Queen wants to keep Najmi and Mat as her Human slaves and feeds on their blood. **_**[HT]**

…**..**

**4. **_**Zomponies rise and move to Night Forge, selling nice artifacts and gifts for the Nightmare Unicorns…but what are they really there for? **_**[LT]**

…_**.**_

**5. **_**Najmi finally accepts Dark and bonds with her, but the dark energy is too much for Najmi and he turns into a Reaper. Mat, Jean, and the Night 6 must stop Reaper Najmi from destroying everything. **_**[HT] **

…_**.**_

**6. **_**Ghost Ponies rise and they haunt Night Forge, pulling funny pranks and causing chaos to Night Forge. The Nightmares grow sick and tired of their pranking and tries to get rid of them. **_**[H]**

…_**.**_

**7. **_**Sea Ponies rise, flooding Night Forge with water so they could live with them. The Sea Alicorn wants to make Najmi and Mat her Lovers. While she locks away Dark in a water prison, Najmi and Dark must defeat the Sea Ponies. **_**[HT]**

…_**.**_

**8. **_**Spider Ponies rise, they want to make a Compromise with the Changelings and Nightmares and exchange different supplies to each other. Najmi and Mat tags a long with Klutzy Hooves, a Delivery Nightmare, on a Delivery mission and explores the Spider City. **_**[LT]**

…_**.**_

**9. **_**Najmi finds a way back to Earth, leaving Dark and Mat. Dark and Night 6 finds a way to get to Earth and turns into Humans and attends Najmi's High School and Najmi must hide them from his Parents…Hilarity ensures. **_**[H]**

…_**.**_

**10. **_**Namee and Dark finally meet, fighting over Najmi and sparking a War between the Nightmares and Changelings. Najmi, Fel Horn, Disgrace, and Shadowhorn must work together and resolve the problem. **_**[MT]**

…_**.**_

**11. **_**Queen Chrysalis invites Najmi, Mat, and Jean to explore her Changeling city and be treated like VIP guests…but this was a plan for Namee and Chrysalis to make the female versions of Jean and Mat…Jenny and May. **_**[H]**

…_**.**_

**12. **_**Najmi and Mat are introduced to the family members of the Night 6 and they hang with them for a while. **_**[H]**

…_**.**_

**13. **_**the Mane 6, somehow gets transported to Night Forge, Najmi and Mat must protect them from Dark and the Nightmare Unicorns that want to kill them. **_**[MT]**

…_**.**_

**14**_**. the Mane 6 and Night 6 come face to face with each other, will the Night 6 get along with the Mane 6 and not kill them? Or will they end up becoming the best of friends?**_** [H]**

…_**.**_

**15. **_**Razor doesn't want to give up Najmi, after he killed Night Terror. Razor gives him a sleeping potion and puts him to sleep and then takes his body and leaves Night Forge. **_**[LT]**

…_**.**_

**16. **_**Dark and the Night 6 drink a mysterious potion they found in Night Forge and they are suddenly transformed into Fillies for a few days. Dark is an Alicorn filly and she is still lustful as ever. Najmi then tries to babysit Dark and the Night 6, with the help of Mat and others. **_**[H]**

…_**.**_

**17.**_** Namee is Crowned Princess of Changelings and she disguises herself as Dark and Najmi has sex with the fake Dark, but it's really Namee and she takes control of Najmi's mind and sucks out his Love and Lust. (Like Chrysalis did to Shining Armor) **_**[MT]**

…_**.**_

**18**_**. the story is switched over to the OCs, like Denys, Voltage 3, Jean and so on.**_

…_**.**_

**19. **_**Najmi decides to explore Night Forge by himself, going in shops, restraunts, Fun Attractions, other places and socializing with the Nightmare Unicorns. After all, a good Prince must know his citizens. **_**[H]**

…_**.**_

**20. **_**I can create the dark versions of the MLP Episodes like "Apple Buckin Season" to "Gray Buckin Season". Or "Winter Wrap Up" to "Dead Wrap Up"**_

…_**.**_

_**21. Najmi gets turned into an Alicorn by some spell, Dark has lost interest in him and doesn't want Najmi to be an Alicorn, so she searches for a way for him to be changed back into a Human. (I will NOT use this idea, just throwin it out there) **_**[H]**

…_**.**_

**22. **_**Rutting Day has come for both Inner and Outer. Najmi, Mat, Jean, Voltage 3, and Denys are about to have a lot of sex…Hilarity ensures.**_** [H]**

…_**.**_

**23. **_**a friendly new Nightmare comes into Night Forge and meets Najmi and Dark, she is not who she seems…she comes from an Ancient line of Vampire Hunters. She later discovers Helena and her family are Vampires and goes after them to murder them. **_**[HT]**

…_**.**_

**24. **_**Najmi decides to learn about the Past of the OCs he met and how he can help them, like Disgrace and Midnight. **_**[MT]**

…_**.**_

**25.**_** Fury has gain a crush on Helena, Helena discovers this and loves Najmi and not him, she tries to let him down gently, but emotions take over his mind and clouds his judgment and fights Najmi for Helena. **_**[LT]**

…_**.**_

**26. **_**Roseluck and Nurse Redheart wonder where Najmi and Mat has gone. They set out together, looking for them and they somehow get teleported to Outer-Equestria. They are at Lake Zark and they try to find a way how to get out of the scary environment. Will Najmi and Mat discover that they are at Lake Zark before they are killed by the Shadow Monsters? **_**[HT]**

…_**.**_

**27. **_**Najmi returns to Canterlot and sees Luna is sad, Najmi comforts her and then later on, ends in a One Night stand of sex. Najmi wakes up in bed to see Nightmare Moon lying next to him, with a devious smile on her face. **_**[MT]**

…_**.**_

**28. **_**Dark wants vengeance on Celestia for turning Najmi to stone, she sends the entire Nightmare Militia to Canterlot to kill Celestia and the Night 6. Najmi's Right and Wrong is put to the test, if he helps Dark, Celestia and the Mane 6 will perish and Inner-Equestria will be taken over by Darkness. But if he helps Celestia, Dark and the Night 6 will be destroyed, and the Nightmare Unicorns will also be destroyed. **_**[HT]**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: So please leave a Review and tell me the ideas you like, and no, don't just say you like 1 idea. Hell you can say you love all of them like for example, I like 7, 4, 13, 25, and so on. So please leave a Review and tell me :D**


	108. The Raven

**Author's Note: Yay, for 1,000 Reviews! I dedicate this chapter to a famous Gothic literature Writer that fascinated me with his spooky stories and one of the Authors to inspire me to create this story, his name is:**

_**Edgar Allan Poe**_

**A Gothic Literature Writer from the 1800s.**

**This story is really good:**

"_**The Raven"**_**: A mourning man is visited by a Raven at Midnight, the man keeps telling the Raven to leave, but it stays there and watches him, the Raven can even talk, but it can only say 1 word…"**_**Nevermore"**_**…it drives the man insane by shouting **_**Nevermore **_**at the man every time he talks to the Raven.**

**That's why I named the chapter, The Raven because it was a good read, there are more books from him, but I'll read it all later. XD**

_**Nevermore**_**: **_**Meaning to no longer exist.**_

**Chapter 108: The Raven**

***POOF!***

I heard a poof and looked behind me to see the Night 6. I and Mat placed Jean on a table as he slept, he was wrapped in a blanket that Dahilia gave him. I looked at them.

"Hey girls, whats sup?" I asked. Helena trotted up to me.

"Night Terror sent Royal Guards to kill us dear, I met Officer Hardhoof and he said that he wanted us dead. Hardhoof went back home after we found, Lustyshy." Helena said. Lustyshy licked her lips.

"Those guards were so tasty…." Lustyshy said with lust. Dahilia smiled.

"Yeah! I ate almost a whole guard! Hehe!" Dahilia giggled. Penumbra trotted to me.

"Yes, I and Shadowhorn also encountered Rad and Rocky." Penumbra said. I glared.

"I thought I told those mother fuckers not to cause trouble, anymore?" I asked.

"Yes I know, but why were the guards so weak? A normal Nightstallion could heal and revive himself." Penumbra asked. Helena looked at Penumbra sadly.

"Well…dear…about that, Hardhoof told me that the guards we just fought…were Nightcolts that just turned into Nightstallions and had no training and were fresh out of Shadow School." Helena said sadly. Penumbra looked down sadly.

"I made 4 Immature Nightstallions face their worst fear and killed the 5th guard…oh, Darkness…what have I done?" Penumbra asked sadly. Ripperjack trotted up to Penumbra and put her right hoof on her neck.

"There, there, Sugar Rot, we all didn't know. We can always revive the poor boys." Ripperjack said with a smile. Razor glared.

"I'm not sorry, I'm glad I killed those nuckers!" Razor yelled. Helena, Penumbra, Ripper, and glared at her. Lustyshy smiled.

"Well, its ok…I made love to the 5 guards that came to my cottage…I made them quit and they even gave me some Dits for my _special_ services." Lustyshy said with a lustful smile. Dahilia smiled.

"Sorry! That guard did taste very good though!" Dahilia said with excitement. Midnight laughed.

"HaHaHa, too bad! I really would have murdered them more brutally if I was there with you." Midnight said with a crazy smile.

"Yeah, anyway…I think some guards came to my Storm Cloud home they must have searched the place…" Razor said grinding her teeth. I thought came across my mind.

"Razor, if they searched your home, then they must have read your Diary." I said. Razor grinded her teeth more and a Red aura surrounded her. I walked over and hugged Razor; Razor buried her face into my chest and the Red Aura around her vanished.

"Alright, is there a place we can hide at and make the place our secret base?" I asked. Midnight smiled.

"I know such a place." Midnight said. I looked at him.

"What kind of place?" I asked Midnight.

"_**The Raven**_." Midnight said. I looked at him confused.

"_**The Raven?**_ What's that and where is it at?" I asked. Midnight smirked.

"_**The Raven **_is a Bar, located on the far East of Night Forge. It used to be a really popular Bar, but unfortunately, it lost a lot of customers and drinkers to the newer Bars in Night Forge. I still go there and show does Shadowhorn, Disgrace, and a few more Nightmare Unicorns. I like it because it's very quiet and peaceful. The popular ones are always so loud and crowded and Bar fights break out a lot, I once killed a Changeling because he pushed me out of the way." Midnight explained. Dahilia smiled.

"Yeah, I remember that I used to go there to get my favorite drink, when I was a little filly." Dahilia said.

"Ok, it's settled then. Dahilia, you stay here with Mat and Jean at your shop and close it down." I said. Mat pouted.

"I don't want to stay with this mean asshole." Mat said.

"Mat, it's just the feral dark energy that made him act like that, he was really nice when I met him." I said.

"Alright, I'll stay with him." Mat said.

"Got it, and Midnight, Razor, Ripper, Lustyshy, Penumbra, and Helena will come with me at the Bar." I said. Everyone nodded and Midnight's horn glowed black…

***Poof!***

We teleported to the Bar…

…**Night Stone…**

Iron Thorn and his squad of guards appeared in the throne room. Night Terror looked down at them on his throne.

"Did you take care of Razor?" Night asked.

"No, she wasn't there, but I have terrible news!" Iron yelled.

"What is it?" Night asked.

"NAJMI HAS BEEN FREED FROM THE STONE PRISON! I read that he is here in Night Forge in Razor's Diary. And he bonded to her." Iron said. Night Terror glared.

"SEND THE ENTIRE NIGHTMARE MILITIA ALL OVER NIGHT FORGE! Bring all the Werenight Soldiers from the borders of Night Forge!" Night yelled. Iron looked at him confused.

"But sir, without the Werenights keeping an eye on the borders, the Sprawls will get through and invade our town." Iron said.

"I don't care! Find him!" Night yelled with rage. Iron nodded and he teleported to inform the Werenights…

…**Streets of Night Forge…**

***Poof***

We teleported in front of the Bar. It looked really old and the wood work was Black on the building. The Bar had 3 stories, which meant it had a lot of room. I looked at the Black sign that was hanging on a Black 2x4 Wood in front of the glass double doors of the Bar. There was a small torch by the sign so everyone was able to read it. The sign said _**The Raven**_ on it.

"Here we are! Oh and mind you, the Owner of the Bar really loves Ravens. She has 10 Ravens in the Bar that fly around and watch you drink, eat, or dance. She can also turn into a Raven, if you see a Raven that's eyes are glowing Dark Blue, that's her." Midnight said pushing the double doors open and walking inside. I nodded and followed him inside the Bar, with the Night 6, excluding Dahilia.

"This is the Bar." Midnight said. I looked around to see that the Bar was really nice and clean. There was a drink rack at the Bar Counter, it had many kinds of drinks in it and it was incased in glass. The Bar Counter had a Black Marble on it and the Bar stools were Black and had silver stool legs. The floor was Black Wood; I looked over to see that there was a Pool table in the corner. There was also a small stage where ponies could dance and sing on.

***Flap, flap***

I heard flapping sounds and looked up to see a Raven fly by me and land on the Bar Counter, it pecked at its wings and just stared at us. Midnight looked at the girls.

"Girls, go back and fetch Mat, plus…I want some alone time with Najmi." Midnight said. Penumbra nodded and she teleported herself and the rest back to Dahilia's shop. Midnight trotted up to a Bar stool and sat on it. He motioned me to come and I nodded and sat next to him.

"What is it, Midnight?" I asked.

"Just want to have a drink with you, Thomas are you there?" Midnight asked. Suddenly a Nightstallion rose from under the Bar Counter. The Nightstallion had a Black coat and purple glowing eye. His mane was Light Purple and it was sleeked back. His tail was long and skinny, his Cutie Mark was a Wine Glass. He was also wearing a Red Bow tie on his neck. The Nightstallion's name was Thomas.

"Hello, Midnight, want the usual? And look what we have here…Najmi…the Human." Thomas said with fascination.

"Yeah, hey." I said to him. He smiled.

"It's a pleasure to have royalty in the Bar, not much Nightmares come here, but to have the Prince come here is truly an honor. My name is Thomas Poe; I am the Bar tender for _**The Raven. **_My older sister is the owner of the Bar. Don't mind the Ravens in the Bar, they are fine." Thomas said. A Raven flew down and landed on my right shoulder. I then smiled and pet the Raven with my hand.

"Awesome, so where is your sister?" I asked. Thomas smiled.

"She's right on your shoulder." Thomas said. I looked at the Raven…the Raven's eyes were glowing Dark Blue…

"Uhh, whats sup?" I said to the Raven. The Raven used it's talons to walk up to my ear and put its peak next to my ear.

"_Nevermore…" _The Raven whispered in my ear…

**Author's Note: Nice Bar huh? XD LOL**


	109. Happy Hour

**Author's Note: Looking at the chap name, its fun time at the Bar! **

**Chapter 109: Happy Hour**

I stared in shock at the Raven.

"Uhh…what do you mean by, Nevermore?" I asked.

"_Nevermore…"_ It whispered in my ear again. Thomas smiled and looked at the Raven.

"Big sis, I know you're upset that the Bar is empty and no longer popular, but you're being rude to our Prince." Thomas said. The Raven shook its head.

"Oh…you mean THAT. Ok I get it big sis." Thomas said. The Raven flew down on the hard wood floor and it was engulfed in Black smoke.

"Hello, Prince…" I heard a female voice said from the black smoke. The smoke vanished and revealed a Nightmare with a Dark blue coat; she had a long and wavy black mane and tail. She had Dark blue glowing eyes and her Cutie Mark was a Raven. She was wearing a Black cape that covered her back. The 10 Ravens flew to her and landed on her back.

"Hey, whats your name?" I asked.

"My name is Raven Poe, but call me Raven…Najmi." Raven said trotting up and sitting in a Bar stool next to me.

"Yeah, sorry about your Bar being empty." I said.

"That's why I said _Nevermore_ meaning the popularity went extinct and doesn't exist anymore in my Bar." Raven smiled.

"Ok, Raven, I have to tell you something." I said.

"Hmmm, what do you want to tell me?" Raven asked.

"Well…will it be ok if I make your Bar into a Head Quarters for me so I can get a squad and kill Night Terror?" I asked. Raven thought for a moment.

"Sure, but can you do a favor for me after you kill, Night Terror?" Raven asked.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Please, bring customers back to my Bar. The Regulars like Shadowhorn, Midnight, Disgrace and others are the only ones that are keeping my Bar from going out of business." Raven said.

"Alright, it's an agreement." I said and shook her hoof, she gave me a smile.

***Doors opening***

I heard the Bar doors opened and I looked over to see Shadowhorn and Disgrace. Shadowhorn looked at me and smiled.

"Ahh, good sir, I didn't know you knew about the Bar." Shadowhorn said sitting on a Bar stool. Disgrace kept his head down and sat on a Bar stool next to Shadowhorn. I looked at him.

"Hey, Disgrace, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with no emotion.

"Its Namee…Chrysalis has taken her in and is training her….oh, how I hate Chrysalis so much…" Disgrace said with a frown. Shadowhorn looked at him and patted his back with his hoof.

"It's ok, she's not that bad." Shadowhorn said. Disgrace glared at him.

"Not that bad!? CHRYSALIS KILLED MY FATHER AND BANISHED MY MOTHER!" Disgrace yelled with rage. I stood up and sat in between Shadowhorn and Disgrace.

"That bitch, who the hell is this Chrysalis, anyway?" I asked. Disgrace shook his head and picked up a Menu and started to read it. Shadowhorn looked at me.

"She's the Queen of the Changelings, sir." Shadowhorn said. I looked at him.

"Ok, and you don't have to call me sir a lot, call me Najmi." I said.

"Right, Najmi." Shadowhorn said and grabbed a Menu with his hoof and read it. I looked at everyone else and they were all reading from the Menu.

"_Ok, let's make a summary of who is here with me in the Bar: 1 Nightmare which is Raven. 3 Nightstallions which are Midnight, Thomas, and Shadowhorn. And 1 Changeling which is Disgrace." _

I thought in my head. I then relaxed and took out something that I didn't use in a while…my IPod. I placed the ear buds in my ears and turned on my IPod, I then flipped to a song that really fit the atmosphere of the place I was in…_Blame it on the Alcohol _by: Jamie Foxx. I then played the song while I closed my eyes.

"_Blame it on the goose, got you feelin loose. Blame it on the patron, got ya in the zone._

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol…"_

My music stopped as my ear buds were pulled out of my ears. I looked over to see Raven staring at my ear buds in fascination. Everyone in the Bar was staring at me.

"It's a device where I can listen to music." I said putting my IPod and ear buds back in my pocket.

"Najmi, now I know why Princess Dark chose you." Shadowhorn said.

"Yep, advance machines." I said. Shadowhorn then took my hand in his hooves.

"Najmi…my Prince…when you defeat Night Terror…can I be your Emissary?" Shadowhorn asked. I looked at him confused.

"What's a Emissary?" I asked him.

"An Emissary is a Representative of a State or Country. They serve as Spies or they negotiate Peace and hold important meetings with other Factions or Kingdoms." Shadowhorn said.

"Uhh…sure, you can be the Emissary." I said.

"OH THANK YOU, PRINCE! I WILL NOT FAIL YOU!" Shadowhorn said and he kissed my hand.

"Uhh…yeah, thanks." I said pulling my hand away.

"Since I'm the Emissary, it also means I represent the Nightmare Unicorn race as I whole." Shadowhorn said and looked at the Menu with a smile. I nodded.

"_Hmmm, I wonder what Namee is doing?"_

I thought in my head…

…**Underground Changeling Arena…**

Namee coughed up blood as she was thrown around by Chrysalis. Her eyes were glowing green with rage.

"Child, focus the power in your veins!" Chrysalis yelled at her. Namee wiped the blood from her lips. She gripped the 2 Jade Daggers in her hands.

"OK!" Namee yelled and lunged at Chrysalis…

…**The Raven…**

Thomas looked at me.

"Aren't you going to have a drink?" He asked.

"Oh sure, let me see what you have." I said and looked at the Menu.

**~Menu~**

**Meals and Snacks.**

_**Raw Meat (Meal) [10 Dits]**_

_**Brain Bits (Snack) [4 Dits]**_

_**Worm Buster (Meal) [12 Dits]**_

_**Dead Spores (Snack) [2 Dits]**_

_**Black Soup (Meal) [9 Dits]**_

_**Live Darkling Bites (Snack) [4 Dits]**_

_**Dead Leaf Sandwich (Meal) [14 Dits]**_

_**Goop Balls (Snack) [11 Dits]**_

…

**Drinks only for Nightmares and Nightstallions. (Warning: May cause the consumer to get Drunk)**

_**Midnight Shade (Blend of potions mixed together, with a touch of Fawn to it) [6 Dits]**_

_**Night Dew (The Dew on dead plants and sweat of Worm Busters) [9 Dits]**_

_**Nether Wine (Fine Wine with Nether energy in it and a little sweet Blood to it) [12 Dits]**_

_**Moon Trance (A blue glowing liquid found in trees from Strangle Forest) [10 Dits]**_

_**Hard Nectar (Sweet and strong nectar from dead plants, mixed with cooking juices) [14 Dits]**_

_**Bloody Mare (A strong Blood drink with a heavy dose of Tack to it) [16 Dits]**_

_**Raven Blend (Raven's special and mysterious drink and it packs a punch!) [20 Dits] **_

_**Thomas Twist (Thomas's special and mysterious drink and it too packs a punch!) [20 Dits]**_

**…**

**Drinks for Nightfillies and Nightcolts.**

_**Fizz (A Special fizzy drink with bubbles in it) [1 Dit]**_

_**Grey Cider (From Ripperjack's Grey Apple Acres) [2 Dits]**_

_**Black Tea (A nice and warm Tea, with a sweet dead flower taste) [3 Dits]**_

_**Young Juice (A mixture of sweet dead plants and sweet spices) [5 Dits]**_

…**..**

**A Special drink for Changelings.**

_**Love Fusion (A cup filled with pure Love that Changelings can drink to satisfy their hungry) [5 Dits]**_

…**..**

**Deserts and treats for everypony.**

_**Blood Cookies (1 Cookie per 1 Dit) [1 Dit]**_

_**Rotten Rolls [2 Dits]**_

_**Blackened Muffins [2 Dits]**_

_**Blue Brownies [3 Dits]**_

_**Beetles [1 Dit]**_

_**Blood Shag Cake [6 Dits]**_

…**.**

**Entertainment**

**Stage: If anypony wishes to use the stage to sing and dance, speak to Bar keeper Thomas and it will cost 17 Dits to use the Stage.**

**Pool Table: Speak to Thomas if you want to play Pool, it cost 15 Dits to play 1 Game.**

I stopped reading the Menu and looked at Raven.

"Hey, Raven?" I asked. She looked at me.

"What is it?" She asked. I smiled.

"I love your Bar, it's so relaxing and calming." I said. Raven blushed.

"Thank you, my Prince. So what would you like to drink? And since you're the Prince, you get everything for free." Raven said with a smile.

"Cool I'll…umm…I'll have the _**Fizz**_." I said. Thomas nodded and his horn glowed purple and he started to make the drink with a mixer and poured a couple of liquids into it and started to shake it using his dark energy. He then poured it into a glass cup.

"Here you go." Thomas said with a smile. The _**Fizz**_was an orange liquid in the cup and it seemed to bubble like as if it was being heated. I grabbed the cup in my hand and took a little sip. The flavor hit my taste buds like a Fright Train. It felt as if I was drinking a really strong Sprite or Mountain Dew back on Earth. I could feel the bubbles sting and pop on my tongue.

"D-Damn…this reminds me so much of my favorite Soda that I used to drink back home…Sprite." I said placing the cup down. I could still feel the tasty sting from the Bubbles. Raven smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, I decided to make everyone get a freebie because the Prince is here." Raven said. Disgrace looked up.

"Can…I have the _**Love Fusion**_?" Disgrace asked. Thomas nodded and he whipped up the drink for him. The glass cup had a glowing Pink liquid in it and it emitted a strange faint Pink smoke.

"Here you go." Thomas smiled and placed the cup next to him. Disgrace nodded and he hungrily drank the _**Love Fusion**_. Shadowhorn smiled.

"That's why I love this Bar; it's relaxing and has great prices." Shadowhorn said.

"Tell me about it." Midnight said. I smiled.

"Finally…this is like the only time I could relax and chill…fuckin Night Terror." I said. Midnight patted my back.

"That's ok, relax and drink as much as you want." Midnight smiled.

"Yes, enjoy my drinks, my Prince and yeah Shadowhorn, Night Terror raised the prices and I refused to increase it for my Bar." Raven said.

"Yes, what a horrible ruler, dear, don't worry. We will take care of him." Shadowhorn said. Midnight and Disgrace nodded.

"Yes, Thomas, I'll have the usual." Midnight said. Thomas nodded and whipped up _**Hard Nectar**_for him.

"Here you go." Thomas said giving the glass cup to Midnight. The cup had a yellow liquid in it and smelled very strong.

"Thank you." Midnight said taking a swig of the cup.

"Well, it looks like its Happy Hour, haha." I chuckled. Everyone chuckled, except Disgrace who was still distraught about the Chrysalis issue…

**Author's Note: Fun times at the Bar!**


	110. A Moment of Bliss

**Author's Note: Most favorite Nightmare: 1****st**** Razor Dash, 2****nd**** Favorite: Penumbra, Ripper, Helena, and Lustyshy are tied, and least Favorite Nightmare is Dahilia. From the Poll.**

**Guys here is a new Poll check this out.**

**Poll: **_**I'm thinking about renaming my story, should I keep it or change it? Here are the options.**_

**1. **_**World of Darkness**_

**2. **_**The Darkness Within**_

**3. **_**Outer-Equestria: The Dark Land**_

**4.**_** Keep as is**_

**Please go on my Profile and vote please :D**

**Chapter 110: A Moment of Bliss**

I leaned back in my Bar stool, enjoying the atmosphere of the Bar. It's been so long since I had a moment to rest. The last time I relaxed was when sitting with Dark in the Carriage with nothing bad happening to us. But now, I can't even listen to my IPod that much and I'm wanted dead by Night Terror and his Nightmare Military.

Getting sealed in stone, turning into a Vampire, meeting my female version, having sex with my female version, bonding with Razor, turning into a Werewolf, and meeting a crazy killer Nightstallion. I wasn't expecting any of this…

I quietly drank my _**Fizz**_ while Thomas, Shadowhorn, Midnight, and Raven were chatting. I and Disgrace were silent and drank silently.

***Poof***

The Night 6 and Mat appeared while he carried Jean in his arms. I looked at them.

"Ok, Raven, can you please explain why your Bar is so big?" I asked. Raven smiled.

"Before me and my brother came here, this building used to be a small 3 story Motel, the Owners moved away and that's when I and my brother came here and turned It into a Bar. We do have anypony charge 30 Dits if they want to spend 1 night here. That's why my Bar is so big." Raven said.

"Ok, can you please show them the rooms?" I asked.

"Sure, come with me." Raven said and trotted up the hard wooden stairs and Mat and the Night 6 followed her. I put my ear buds back in my ears in flipped to a song on my IPod. I found a song and played a relaxing R&B song called, _**Fancy **_**by: **_**Dream**_. The song also reminded me of how lady like and fancy _**Helena**_ and _**Rarity **_is...this song actually described their personality…

"_Let a girl know what fancy is…alright…that girl is fancy…alright, girl lives fancy…alright girl, I live fancy. Through the sheets, she climbs her way up through this bed and you never believe._

_With my fingers on her hands, they come to meeee~ _

_First there is a no, but then she says "Yes, baby" she's the dream of a billion men. Go girl…ahhhhh…go girl…ahhhhh._

_She made her way from nothing, can't blame her if she wants something. She loves men that can afford._

_She wants to live fancy, own a shop, designing things from head to toe._

_Live fancy, pretty clothes and nice dresses she can wear at night._

_Live fancy, brilliant hair, with the most expensive and fine style to it._

_Live fancy, Diamonds and crystals in her Jewelry box. All those things…_

_She spends her time, sitting in a nice place tasting fine Wine. She's the dream of a billion men, go girl._

_I could see her beauty with both eyes close. We shop in till we drop. They say you can't buy love, man they are lying. If she wants something, I'll buy. If she wants to make love on the edge of the world, I'll buy it. She is my girl and I'll take care of her._

_Before I met her, I used to be broke and couldn't pay a lot of my taxes, but even with me being poor and meeting her…I was fancy~~~…" _

I got a tear from my eye from the song. 6 Minutes have passed and I started to think about Helena…

"_Rarity…I have to see her again…Helena…was that a fling back there? Or do you really love me?"_

I thought in my mind. I took the ear buds out of ears and turned off my IPod and placed it in my pocket. I then drank the rest of my drink and stood up from the Bar stool and walked up the stairs. There was a long hallway that had several doors. Raven came out of a door and saw me.

"Oh, hello, Prince? What do you need?" Raven asked.

"Where is Helena's room?" I asked. Raven pointed her hoof to a door that said '**2**' on it.

"Thank you, Raven." I said and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Helena asked.

"It's me." I said. Helena unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hello, dear, what do you need?" Helena asked with a smile.

"I need to talk to you, can you let me in, please?" I asked.

"Oh, of course dear, come in." She smiled and I walked in and she closed the door behind me. I then sat on a black bed. The room was just like a Motel room…2 beds…a bathroom…table…a Nightstand in the middle of the 2 beds with a lamp on it…but there was no window in the room.

"Personality dear, this room is so vile. I'll fix it up later. What did you want to talk to me about?" Helena asked. I looked at her.

"Helena, about what happened at Inner-Equestria; with us…do you really love me? Or was it just the Lust and desires?" I asked. Helena smiled and sat on her haunches next to me in bed, her long, and droopy tail wrapped around my lower back.

"Darling…of course I love you…very much. Remember, what I said that there were no Vampire stallions and I planned to not mate or find love at all?" Helena asked.

"Yeah…I remember." I said.

"But you…you're the special somepony I finally found, dear." She said and leaned over and kissed my neck, her lips felt cold.

"But Dark and Razor loves me to death." I said.

"Najmi, Darling…did you forget what I said that you can have a Herd? You can have a Polygamy relationship with many mares. Besides, you are the Prince, anyway." Helena said with a smile.

"S-So…it's ok, if I have sex and love more than one girl? Won't I be a Manwhore if I do that?" I asked.

"Not really dear, there are more mares then stallions in this world. By the Darkness, I don't even know how that came to be. That's why we are able to have Herds and keep the population from going extinct. Now, if the male population was up to date and was the same as the mare population, then we wouldn't do Herds, we take only 1. Unfortunately, we have to have Herds. So, you won't be called that certain bad word." Helena explained.

"Oh ok, so you REALLY do love me?" I asked. Helena took her right hoof and placed it on my chest. She gently pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. She closed her eyes half way, making her stare look very alluring and seductive.

"Darling, I love you VERY much…Dark, Razor, and I need you…" Helena said and kissed my cheek. I felt strong emotions well up inside me. I want to go back home and see my family and friends again and return to my life at High school, I will be able to play my 360 again and I could return to being a Lone Wolf and stayed away from girls…But here…

Here in this world…I have powers, I can do whatever I want, and have as much sex as I want. And I can rule over a Kingdom. This is like everyone's dream to get powers and do whatever they want.

I can explore all over the place and find priceless artifacts. I can fly and summon shadow based things from my hands. And no one to tell me what to do or be forced to listen to an Adult…like High school…

However…despite having all these great abilities and things, I can't leave my life back home because of all this. My family would be depressed if I went missing. My parents once told me that they would have gone insane and be put in the Nut house if I died or went missing.

I can't do that to my own family; they love me very much and gave what they can to me. Some way or another, I WILL find a way back home. I could understand if someone wants this life if they had a Bad Past or Bad life. But unlike them, my life is really pleasant and fun.

Like Mat, he was experimented on by the Government. This place is Heaven for him, I doubt if he wants to come back to Earth with me. I don't mind, I'll say my farewell to him and go back to Earth. Helena started to rub her hoof on my chest.

"Darling, want to take a Shower with me?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Nah, I must get going to Razor." I said trying to get up, but she stopped me and gave me those adorable Puppy dog eyes.

"Please, dear? Razor just left to go fight Sprawls earlier, right when we were talking." Helena said. I sighed.

"Ok, you Vampire girl, I'll do it." I said.

***SQUEE!***

Helena made a Squee noise while smiling very big, her fangs gleaming in the light. I smiled and I took off my clothes. My Werewolf tail was annoying so I focused on the dark energy and it vanished and my Werewolf teeth vanished and I had normal Human teeth. My red eyes stopped glowing red and turned back into brown. Helena trotted into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The shower was big enough to fit 2 Ponies and it had a sliding glass door. The titles in the bathroom were Dark green. The water got warm and Helena trotted inside and I went in with her.

"Ahhh…" Helena moaned as the warm water sprayed on her cold and undead body. I stared at Helena. She was beautiful…her mane and tail were soaked and hung down to the floor.

"Helena, you're so awesome." I said with a smile and grabbed a bar of soap. She smiled at me.

"Thank you, dear, please rub that on my body." Helena said. I nodded and rubbed the soap all over her body, I then started to rub the soap on her flank and her fore and back legs. She was covered with bubbles and I turned the Shower head to her and washed all of it off. Helena turned around and looked at me.

"Darling, do you want pleasure?" Helena asked. I looked at her.

"Pleasure? As in what? Sex?" I asked her.

"No, biting your neck, but I won't drink it." Helena said. I thought for a moment.

"Sure." I said and exposed my neck to her. Helena smiled and stood on her back legs and wrapped her fore legs around my neck. She then opened her mouth and sunk her fangs into my neck.

"Ahhh…" I moaned in pleasure. I couldn't move, my body went limp but…I didn't feel exhausted. Helena sunk her fangs into my neck, but she didn't suck out any of my blood.

"H-Helena…w-what are you d-doing to…m-me…?" I asked. It was hard to talk since my body was paralyzed. She let go of my neck.

"It's for the pleasure dear; we Vampires can cause a lot of pleasure in our bites or a lot of pain. I am also fed so that's also why I'm not sucking out your blood." Helena said. She then sunk her fangs back into my neck.

"Ahhh…" I moaned again, the pleasure was too great that I fell on my butt in the shower with her still attached to my neck. The warm water sprayed over us in the shower, all I could feel was a pleasurable sensation shoot through my body.

Even though I had the pleasure in my body, I had a feeling in my body…happiness and security…I was happy and safe in this Bar. I just needed a place to escape from all the killings and fighting happening here.

Yeah, a break from the drama and conflict happening to me. After my shower with Helena, I'm going to see the Night 6, excluding Helena, and talk and get to know them better. I want to learn more about Dahilia, Penumbra, and Ripper. And Lustyshy…I'll get to know her.

I just hope she can be serious and not lust after my body. I was still stranded in pleasure from the bite of Helena's fangs. I'm so happy I can have a moment to relax and chat, a moment to have fun, and…a _moment of Bliss_…

**Author's Note: Very nice relaxation indeed. lol**


	111. Venom

**Author's Note: Ok, that Poll was too easy XD heres the next chap, and we get some JUICY information on the Nightmare Armor LOL**

**Remember what the Nightmare Armor is:**

**Nightmare Armor= Symbiote**

**Just like Venom, Carnage, and Toxin from Spiderman.**

**Chapter 111: Venom**

…**Streets of Night Forge…**

The Nightmare Armor slithered on the ground, it made a _wet_ sound as it dragged itself across the street, looking for its Host. The Nightmare Armor has grown tired of Night Terror and attached itself to a Guard and escaped from Night Stone.

It is now looking for Najmi, and it's….depressed…the Nightmare Armor was depressed that it caused all this to happen. If Najmi hadn't left it behind, then Wind wouldn't have got it. The Nightmare Armor was also upset at Najmi for turning his back on it.

The Nightmare Armor had feelings and emotions like a regular person; it cared and loved Najmi as its Host. The Nightmare Armor never wanted to hurt Najmi, it was trying to use Wind's body to get to him, but it made a big mistake.

Wind took control of it and used it to his advantage and sealed Najmi in stone. It felt awful about what it did and it couldn't do anything to stop Dark from being raped by him and his Guards. Slithering on the ground wasn't making it go fast enough…it needed a body…

It looked around the streets and saw a Red Shadow bird with red glowing eyes, relaxing on the ground. The Red Shadow bird was as big as a Finch. The Nightmare Armor silently slithered towards the bird and quickly wrapped its self around it.

***SCREECH!***

The bird screeched in fright as it was covered in the Black ooze. The Black ooze completely covered it and transformed the bird. The Shadow Bird was now Black and it had White marks where its eyes are suppose to be, just like Venom. It was now the size of a Crow and its beak was longer and sharper, its Talons were Purple and seemed to emit Nether energy.

That's what the Nightmare Armor does to a creature's body, improve the body and mind and get a home and spiritual energy to feed on. The bird wasn't going to last long as its Host, because it has very little spiritual energy.

The bird took off and flew in the air, going faster then it original did. It used the bird to its advantage and followed a trail of scent from Najmi. After all, it also has Dark's emotions in it and loves him to death…

…**Helena's Bathroom…**

I had no idea how long we were like this, the overwhelming pleasure was too much for me and I lay down on my back in the shower. Helena was making a soft moan as she too felt pleasure from biting my neck.

I couldn't take it anymore and I fainted in the shower from the intense pleasure and all I saw was darkness…

"Darling, are you ok?" I faintly heard Helena's voice. I opened my eyes to see I was lying in bed next to Helena, we were dried off.

"Y-Yeah…I'm ok." I said leaning up from the bed.

"Sorry dear, the pleasure was too much for you, you fainted in the shower. I dragged you out of there and dried you off." Helena said. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, but I must be going now, I need a drink." I said standing up and putting my Biker outfit back on.

"Ok dear, I'm going to sleep." Helena said while making a cute high pitched yawn.

"Ok, see you later." I said.

"Wait, dear, can you please kiss me good night?" Helena asked with a smile. I smiled back at her and walked over and kissed her lips.

"Good night, Helena." I said with a smile.

"Good night, Najmi." Helena smiled back and tucked herself in her bed and fell fast asleep. I quietly closed the door and walked down stairs back to the Bar. Shadowhorn looked at me as I sat next to him by the Bar stool.

"My sire, are you ok?" Shadowhorn asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just talked with Helena." I said. Thomas looked at me.

"You want something to drink?" He asked me.

"Yes, can I please, have a _**Night Dew**_?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"You sure? That's a strong drink." He said.

"It's ok, I want some." I said. Thomas nodded and prepared the drink.

"Here you go." He said and gave me a glass filled with purple liquid.

"Thank you." I said and grabbed the glass and drank it. As soon as it hit my taste buds, I knew I made a horrible mistake. I put the cup down and ran out of the Bar…

"ARRRRRGGGGGLLLHHHH!" I yelled as I vomited on the streets, I held my stomach as I kneeled down to the ground. Shadowhorn trotted outside and patted my back.

"My Lord, be careful next time." Shadowhorn said. I nodded my head.

"Alright, I'll be careful next time. I'll go back in a little bit." I said. Shadowhorn nodded and trotted back inside the Bar. I stood up and walked over to a Bench and sat on it. My breath smelled disgusting from the vomit. But then…it hit me…

"The NIGHTMARE ARMOR! HOLY SHIT! If I hadn't put it back, then all this would have never happened." I said. A wave of sadness and guilt washed over my body.

"_Damn…it's all my fault…"_

I thought in my head. I then leaned back and relaxed in the Bench, all of a sudden, I started to feel sleepy. I then closed my eyes and took a nap on the bench…

…**Nearby…**

The Nightmare Armor sensed Najmi close by and landed in a bush. The Black ooze then fell off the Shadow bird and it flew off. The Nightmare Armor slithered towards the sleeping Najmi on the bench and touched his Nikes.

As Najmi was sleeping, the Black ooze slowly started to cover and wrap around his body. Najmi was having a bad dream and tossed and turned in his sleep. The Nightmare Armor was happy that it was bonded with Najmi again.

The Black ooze completely covered his body…his body was enveloped by the Black ooze and started to attach to his skin…

…**Najmi's Dream…**

_I was running away from a Black ooze monster in a dark street. _

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled as I ran from it._

_***ROAR!***_

_It roared as it got closer to me. My Heart was beating fast, trying to get away from it but it was just too fast. A black tentacle shot from it and wrapped around my leg and pulled me up. It then gave me a slap in the face with a tentacle. I looked at it confused._

"_Huh?" I asked. The black ooze monster crossed its tentacles._

"_That's for leaving us behind at Night Stone…" A female voice said from the ooze monster._

"_What….?" I asked confused…_

…**Reality…**

My eyes shoot open to see that I was looking through white marks and I felt something all over my body. I looked down to see that I was…wearing the Nightmare Armor. I looked at my hands but the Black ooze transformed my hands into wicked black claws.

"_**W-What?**_" I asked. My voice was deep and distorted from wearing the Nightmare Armor. I looked down to see I was on top of a cottage.

"_**How did I get here?"**_ I asked confused.

"_We did…and you owe us an apologia." _I heard a female voice in my head. I looked around confused.

"_**Who said that?"**_ I asked.

"_Us…"_ I heard the voice again. The Nightmare Armor slid off of me and collected into a Black puddle on the ground in front of me. A Nightmare rose from the Black puddle.

"Hello, Najmi, our Host." The Nightmare said. The Nightmare had a black coat and it had no eyes…it had white marks were its eyes are supposed to be…her mane and tail were black and made of ooze and she had sharp and jagged teeth. Her Cutie Mark was the same as Dark's.

"Who are you?" I asked. She frowns at me.

"We are the Nightmare Armor that Dark created; we were supposed to be with you at all times but, noooo…you ditched us at the castle and Wind took us." She said with a stern voice. I looked down.

"Yeah, I know…I'm sorry." I said to her. Her mood lighten and she trotted towards me while the Black puddle underneath her followed her. She brought her face towards mine and stared deep in my eyes.

"Hmmm…" She said. She opened her mouth and a long red tongue came out and started to lick and swirl around my face. I pushed her away from me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just seeing if you were lying, you tell the truth." She said. I looked at her confused.

"Hey, why do you say _**we**__, __**us**__, __**our, we're **_instead of _**I**__, __**me**__, __**I'm**__, _and _**mine**_?" I asked.

"Because…we're Dark's emotions and soul mixed with yours, thus, making us two. And you must kill Night Terror and bond again with Dark. We're not supposed to take over another creature's body that the Nightmare didn't bond too, but Dark's emotions and love for you is so strong, that it over rides that rule." She said.

"Oh, ok…so do you have a name? And is that your true form?" I asked.

"No, we are nothing but a Living Costume that takes over a creature's body and gives them special powers and abilities. We have no name; we are just called Nightmare Armor and nothing more. We are not a real Nightmare, and no, this isn't our true form. We have no true form; we're just using this form to talk to you." She said.

"Alright, how come you didn't say a word when I first wore you?" I asked.

"We didn't know how to speak, but over time, we learned from bonding and taking out information from creature's Brains, we have bonded with a lot of creatures while trying to find you." She said.

"Ok, listen…why did you fight Wind when you used his body?" I asked. She sighed.

"That's the Nightmare Armor's weakness, yes; we may suck out the creature's Spiritual energy and fuse our self to their skin, preventing us from being removed from their body, and we may turn them evil if the creature wears us too long. But we can't straight up kill the Host." She said. I nodded.

"I understand…hey, I can name you, instead of calling you Nightmare Armor." I said. She looked at me confused.

"Really? You would name us?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, and I got the perfect name for you…since you remind me so much of the Symbiote Venom from Spiderman. Your name is _**Venom**_." I said. She thought for a second.

"Venom…? We like it…sounds so deadly." She said.

"Yes, you are Venom now." I said.

"Alright, we accept the name." Venom said.

"Cool and 1 more question…if you're not a real Nightmare, then why do you have a female voice?" I asked.

"When a Nightmare makes a Nightmare Armor for her Host, it will be female. And when a Nightstallion makes a Nightmare Armor for his Host, it will be male. Simple as that." Venom said.

"Oh, ok, I understand now. Anyway, let's head back now." I said.

"Yes, we should…" Venom said. She went down into the Black puddle and turned into ooze. Venom slithered on the ground towards me and covered almost every part of my body. She didn't cover my head though. I looked down to see that she didn't make the ooze turn my hands into claws, they were normal.

"Damn, you know what…wearing you feels so comfortable…feels like I'm wearing Gel all over my body, soft and jelly on the inside, while hard and tough on the outside." I said.

"_Glad you love it, now, let us go."_

Venom said in my mind. I nodded and snapped my fingers, teleporting back to the Bar.

**Author's Note: An unexpected chapter XD**


	112. Pleasuring Ooze

**Author's Note: Here is a new poll, everyone.**

**Poll: **_**Which pairing would you like to see next? Lustyshy will be last.**_

**1. Najmi X Penumbra**

**2. Najmi X Ripperjack**

**3. Najmi X Dahilia Pie**

**4. Najmi X Venom**

**Go on my profile and vote like usual XD**

**We also have a Sex scene coming up…Damnit Lustyshy…**

**Chapter 112: Pleasuring Ooze**

I appeared in the Bar. Everyone looked at me.

"My lord, Dark made you the Nightmare Armor? How smashing! But be careful, it will corrupt you." Shadowhorn said. I nodded.

"Yeah I know." I said and walked up the stairs.

"_Mmmm…being a part of your body feels so good…oh, how we missed your skin…"_

Venom said in my mind.

"Yeah, you feel really good, Venom." I said as I walked up the stairs. Lustyshy teleported in front of me with a lustful smile on her face.

"Oh, hey, Lust-MMMMM!" She kissed me on the lips, interrupting me. I felt pleasure go through my body. She smiled.

"YES! I finally kissed you and now…your mine." She licked her lips while trotting towards me.

"NO! HE BELONGS TO US!"

Venom hissed.

"_**Cloak of Shadows**_." Venom whispered. All of a sudden, the Black ooze covered my head and my body turned into Black ooze. I then slithered away from Lustyshy and went under the crack of a room. When I was fully inside, I turned back into a Human and the black ooze slid off my body.

"V-Venom…L-Lustyshy kissed me….I feel REALLY horny…" I said as I felt my cheeks turn hot and my member was fully erect. Venom changed into her mare form.

"Hmmm, perhaps we could pleasure you?" Venom asked. I looked at her.

"R-Really? You would do that for me?" I asked.

"Yeah…we are Dark's emotions…we have her Lust too…" Venom said. A black tentacle with purple glowing cracks came out of Venom and started to take off my Biker outfit. I was fully naked.

"We have to use the bed." I said. Venom smiled, her sharp teeth showing.

"Nonsense…our black ooze can be as soft as jelly and warm and cozy as a blanket…" She said. Lustyshy's lust was pounding at my Brain and Heart…I wanted to screw something so bad…

"Alright, let's do this…damn, you Lustyshy…" I said. Venom then trotted towards me and a Black puddle went under my feet. The Black puddle then caused me to lose my balance, and I fell on my back…

***SPLAT!***

I made a Splat sound as my back hit the Black ooze puddle. Venom then got on top of me and pressed her body against mine, her coat felt like pure jelly. The black ooze puddle then started to vibrate and move towards my body. The ooze entangled and wrapped around my legs and arms, I was covered in a blanket of black ooze. It felt really comfortable.

"Damn…so warm and cozy…I could use you as a bed, haha." I chuckled.

"Anytime…we are happy to be your bed, now…" Venom said. A black tentacle rose from the ooze and started to rub and jack off my member.

"Ahhh…" I moaned from the pleasure. Venom looked at the tentacle.

"Hmmm…we want to know what it feels like…" Venom said. She summoned another tentacle and it went inside her marehood and pumped in and out. I was expecting her to moan to cry out in pleasure, but she didn't react at all.

"Hey, how come you're not moaning?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"We told you…we're not a real mare…it seems we don't have Nerve glands…we ARE made out of Black ooze." Venom said.

"O-Oh…ok…ahhh…" I moaned.

"But, that's ok…we want you to feel pleasure, not us. You can release your essence inside us all you want; we will serve as your Armor and your Rutting Doll." Venom said.

"Ok…damn, I'm starting to get close…" I moaned. The tentacle stopped stroking my member.

"Alright, we want you to release it inside. We want to know how it feels." Venom said. She used a few tentacles to guide my member to her marehood. She then slowly inserted my member inside and it went in all the way inside. She didn't react and kept a straight face.

"Hmmm…interesting…" She said and started to ride my member. I couldn't describe the pleasure…her marehood was so HOT and SQUISY…even though it was made out of Black ooze, it felt better than any marehood I ever put my member in.

"HOLY FUCK!" I yelled with pleasure.

"We take it, that you like it?" Venom asked.

"Yeah! It's so awesome!" I yelled. The Black oozes inside her marehood contracted and relaxed each time my member went in, it knew where to rub my member; it made me get closer…each time she slammed down, her marehood made a loud _wet_ and _squisy_ soind.

"We feel something coming…we will thrust harder…" Venom said. She wrapped her tentacles around me and trusted me harder, my member going deeper. All of a sudden, I felt her marehood tighten and she climaxed, I felt her hot black juices squirt out of her marehood; she still kept her straight face and didn't react.

"We came, but we felt nothing…it is your time to climax." Venom said. I nodded and dug my fingers into her Jelly like flank and trusted up wards. Venom was just staring at me dead in the eye with a straight face through the whole thing.

"Oh…I'm…UGH!" I grunted as I gave 1 more powerful thrust and unleashed my seed deep into her jelly marehood.

"Fascinating, a warm liquid being mixed with our black oozes? Seems nice." Venom said. I panted and Venom rose from my body and my member came out, a few drops of my seed dripped out.

"Remember, Najmi. We are your Rutting Doll. You can have fun and rutt us anytime you want." Venom said. All of the Black ooze slipped off of my body and formed a Black puddle under Venom.

"Yeah…" I said weakly. I then closed my eyes and relaxed from the sex I had with Venom…

**Author's Note: Najmi: "I just had sex with a mare made out of Black ooze...and liked it..."**


	113. Night Fight

**Author's Note: Ok, we need some training so we can fight Night Terror and his azz lickers XD**

**Let's see if you guys made your OCS powerful enough to take down each other, OC vs. OC.**

**Oh yeah, when Venom takes control of Najmi or when Najmi's head is covered by the Black ooze. They will speak in BOLD.**

**And, if you forgot what powers and abilities the **_**Nightmare Armor**_** has, go to chap 69: "Maximum Fury"**

**Here are the fights that are going to happen!**

_**Venom vs. Midnight**_

_**Shadowhorn vs. Disgrace**_

_**Raven vs. Mat**_

**LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!**

**Authors that the OCs belong too:**

_**NocturneOfShadows= Midnight**_

_**MegaAntMan1= Shadowhorn**_

_**Infuze Blackheart= Disgrace**_

_**Bahamut Crisis Core= Mat**_

_**Najee= Najmi, Venom, Raven, and Thomas**_

**Chapter 113: Night Fight pt1**

I opened my eyes to see that Venom was staring at me.

"Something wrong, Venom?" I asked her.

"Yes, we may have bonded with a lot of creatures to find you, but we didn't have any Combat training." Venom said as she looked down and traced her hoof through the Black puddle that she was standing over.

"You look sad." I said to her. She looked at me, the white marks where her eyes were supposed to be looked sad.

"Yeah…you left us back there…we wanted to come with you on the adventure around Outer-Equestria. We are really young and haven't done anything…" She said sadly. I leaned up and hugged Venom.

"I'm sorry, Venom, it won't happen again." I said to her. She smiled and hugged back, her tentacles wrapped around my back as she hugged me.

"Thank you, we promise to help you anyway we can." She said. I yawned.

"You seem tired, how about you sleep and we can take control of your body as you sleep?" Venom asked. I thought for a moment.

"I won't feel pain when you fight, right?" I asked her.

"No, you will not. We will make you as cozy as possible while we fight." Venom said.

"Ok…" I said tiredly and lay down on the floor and closed my eyes, Venom stared at me, waiting for me to sleep. After a few minutes, I fell asleep and silently snored.

"Alright…let's take your body for a spin…" Venom said. She turned into Black ooze and covered my body as I slept…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Venom stood up and stretched out her new limbs. She took complete control of Najmi's body and loved bending her new Human body at will.

"**A nice body you have Najmi."** Venom said in a Masculine, deep and distorted voice. She used her ooze to transform Najmi's hands into wicked Black claws. She made the Black ooze increase Najmi's Height to 6"2, and also made him Buffer and muscular.

"**Now to make his body more menacing.**" Venom said. She made Purple glowing cracks go all over the Black ooze that covered Najmi's body. She then used the Black ooze to create a mouth filled with sharp and jagged teeth, where Najmi's mouth is supposed to be at. She stuck out her long and red tongue from the new mouth she created.

"**There we go, now to make our eyes better.**" She said. She twisted and bent the White marks over Najmi's eyes and made the White marks look sharp and evil.

"**Ok, all done. Now who to spar with? Hmmmm…**" Venom said and opened the door with her claw and walked in the hallway. Mat was walking down the hall and saw Venom.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Mat yelled. Venom raised her claw.

"**Do not be alarmed, Najmi is safe inside us. He went to sleep and we're taking control of his body. We are going to train when we fight Night Terror. Would you like to join us?"** Venom asked. Mat thought for a moment.

"Sure, I want to kick his ass." Mat said. Venom walked downstairs while Mat followed her. Everyone looked at Venom.

"My lord! The Nightmare Armor is controlling you!" Shadowhorn yelled.

"**It is ok; he let us take control of his body. Anyway, we should have Combat training when we take down that pathetic Nightstallion." **Venom said. Shadowhorn thought for a second.

"You're right; I feel a little Combat training should be in order so we can easily take down the False King." Shadowhorn said. Disgrace looked at him.

"Yes, he is correct. So who are we going to be sparing with?" Disgrace asked Shadowhorn.

"**Each other, you and Shadowhorn will fight each other. But…who will fight us?"** Venom asked. Midnight raised his hoof.

"ME! I always wanted to fight Najmi! Hehe!" Midnight said with a sickening grin. Venom looked at him.

"**Najmi is sleeping right now, we are only using his body as a Puppet while he sleeps. Our Name is Venom, and we accept you as our opponent, Midnight."** Venom said. Mat stepped up.

"And me? Who am I going to fight?" Mat asked. Raven smiled.

"You will fight me." Raven said. Venom nodded.

"**Let us go to Nightbane Glades, remember, we are only sparing. We are not trying to kill each other, but if you are a Healer, then go all out." **Venom said. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, you all have fun fighting." Thomas said. Everyone, expect Thomas, teleported to the Nightbane Glades.

"**Ok, everypony…pick a spot where you would like to fight at. We will fight Midnight here."** Venom said. Everyone nodded and teleported to a different section of Nightbane, leaving Venom alone with Midnight. Midnight smiled evilly.

"Let's get started!" Midnight yelled and teleported next to Venom, he then used his hooves to grab Venom's leg and slammed him on the ground, creating a small Crater. A Tentacle with purple glowing cracks with a Snake head, shot out of Venom.

***HISS!***

It hissed at Midnight and bit his throat, black blood squirted out of Midnight's throat. The tentacle then grabbed Midnight and flung him and he crashed into a dead tree, the dead tree fell over. Midnight stood up and smiled.

"That was good! HERE I COME! HEHE!" Midnight laughed insanely as he charged towards Venom…

…**Shadowhorn and Disgrace…**

Shadowhorn took off his Fedora hat and his glasses. He gently set it on the ground and looked at Disgrace.

"Are you ready, sir?" Shadowhorn asked the Changeling. Changeling stretched his fore and back legs.

"Yes, I'm ready." Disgrace said.

"Alright, shall we begin?" Shadowhorn asked.

"Yes." Disgrace said. He stomped on the ground and Black fire curled up wards.

"Changeling using Black fire? Interesting." Shadowhorn said.

"Yes, I am half Unicorn and Changeling." Disgrace said.

"Ok, let us fight." Shadowhorn said. Disgrace was surrounded by green fire and he changed into Shadowhorn with his left eye glowing dark green and his right eye glowing white.

"Let's…" Disgrace said. He pointed his hoof at Shadow and Black fire shot out of his hoof and flew towards Shadowhorn.

"_**Barrier**_**." **Shadow's horn emitted Crimson and a Crimson force field appeared around Shadow, the Black fire was deflected. Shadow then pointed his horn at Disgrace.

"_**Fire ball."**_ Shadow said and a fire ball flew out of his horn. Disgrace smirked and pointed his horn at Shadow.

"_**Fire ball**_." Disgrace said and unleashed the same attack and the fire balls hurled at each other…

***BOOM!***

The 2 Fire balls crashed into each other and made a 7 yard Fire explosion. Disgrace smiled at Shadow.

"I can copy ALL of your moves, Shadowhorn." Disgrace said. Shadow chuckled.

"Haha, this should be interesting." Shadow said. They both then galloped towards each other, planning their next move…

…**Mat and Raven…**

Mat held his Red sword as he looked around. Raven was hiding in the darkness, watching Mat as he looked around. A Giant Raven made out of dark energy flew out of the trees…

***SCREECH!***

The Giant Raven screeched at Mat as it swooped down and grabbed him with its Talons. The Shadow Raven carried him in the air. He then used his sword to slash its Talon…

***SCREECH!***

The Giant Raven screeched in pain and dropped Mat 80 yards to the ground.

***CRASH!***

Mat crashed into the ground, making a crater. He stood up and dusted himself off. The Giant Raven flew higher in the air. It then swooped down, going really fast towards the ground in till…

***BOOM!***

She unleashed a wave of darkness in a 50 yard radius as she crashed into Mat, creating a big crater. The Raven flew out of the Crater and hovered in the air. Mat stood up and teleported out of the crater.

"Really good, Mat…you can take a beating." The Giant Shadow Raven said to Mat. Mat smiled.

"Why, thank you Raven. You are a good fighter too." Mat said. Raven nodded and flared her wings up and flew in the air. She opened up her mouth…

***KA-KA!***

She screeched and Sonic Black rings flew out of her mouth and went straight towards Mat. Mat ran and did flips, avoiding the Sonic Black rings; they crashed into the trees, destroying them. Mat then held his sword like a spear and threw it at Raven. It stabbed through her chest; she screeched in pain and used her Talons to pull out the sword. She opened her wings and Feathers came out and flew towards Mat.

"DAMN!" Mat yelled and dodged the sharp Feathers that rain down upon the landscape.

"Take this!" Mat yelled as he ducked and covered around trees…

…**Venom and Midnight…**

Venom used her claws to smash and drag Midnight's face through the dirt. She then flung him in the air and was about to strike him, but he teleported behind Venom.

"_**Shadow blast.**_" Midnight said. He pointed his hoof at Venom and dark energy shot out and it Venom, but she only absorbed it.

"**Such a little pest you are!"** Venom yelled.

"HaHaHa!" Midnight laughed insanely.

"I am not a Pest, I'm a crazy killer!" Midnight yelled.

"**Let's see how you deal with cold…**_**Frost Presence.**_**" **Venom said. The purple glowing cracks around Venom's body turned to Blue glowing cracks, the tentacles also had Blue glowing cracks on them and they were covered in ice. Venom emitted a cold white mist around her body.

"Ooooo! Chilling!" Midnight chuckled. A tentacle grabbed Midnight by his throat and flung him in the air.

"_**Howling shock**_." Venom said and pointed her claw at Midnight in the air. A powerful jet of a white cold mist, sprayed out towards Midnight. Midnight smirked.

"_**Shadow Armor**_._**" **_Midnight said and a thin layer of shadow energy covered his body. The blast hit his body, but his Armor reduced the damage and he teleported back on the ground.

"This is getting interesting, I love it! HEHEHE!" Midnight laughed evilly. Venom clenched her claws.

"**You're not bad either." **Venom said and charged Midnight…

…**Inside Venom's Body…**

_I slept peacefully inside Venom, her warm and cozy ooze kept me sleeping through the whole fight. I tossed and turned a little bit in the Black ooze._

"_Mmmm…Dark…I love you…" I whispered in my sleep… _

**Author's Note: Ok everyone, I need Evil OCs that are on Night Terror's side and hates Najmi and his friends.**

**Please leave a Review for how was the fight and leave me an Evil OC that Najmi and his friends will have to kill to get to Night Terror.**


	114. Truth of Venom

**Author's Note: I changed my mind about the fights; I decided to show more information on Venom and Raven. Besides, I'll be spoiling all the powers and attacks if I showed it right now XD**

**Chapter 114: Truth of Venom**

Venom slashed and clawed Midnight. Midnight still had his crazy smile through the whole thing. His wounds healed in a few seconds.

"_**Shadow Tornado**_.**" **Midnight said. He started to spin around as fast as he could and dark energy swirled around his body. He then created a small Tornado made out of dark energy and Venom was caught in it. She twisted and flew around in the small Tornado.

"HaHaHaHa!" Midnight laughed insanely. Venom turned into Black ooze and landed on the ground, the Tornado vanished. The Black oozes transformed back into Venom.

"**Good one…wait…" **Venom said hearing a noise. A group of Sprawls trotted out of the darkness and growled at Venom and Midnight.

"**This will have to stop, we got Sprawls to kill."** Venom said.

"I agree with you! I haven't killed anything all day!" Midnight said with an evil smile. There were 4 Sprawls, 2 for Venom and 2 for Midnight. The 2 Sprawls charged at Venom.

***ROAR!***

Venom roared at the Sprawls and swung her claw.

***SLASH!***

The 2 Sprawls were slashed to pieces from her claw, black blood squirted out of them as they screeched in pain and fell on the ground. The 2 Sprawls charged Midnight.

"_**Shadow blast.**_" Midnight said and dark energy shot out of his hoof and hit the 2 Sprawls.

***BOOM!***

The 2 Sprawls exploded from his attack.

"**Alright, we should head back...we feel something is wrong…" **Venom said with worry. Venom and Midnight teleported back to the Bar. Everyone was sitting at the Bar, having a drink.

"**Why are you all back here?"** Venom asked. Shadowhorn looked at Venom.

"We ran into a group of Sprawls while we were training, and look at this!" Shadowhorn said with panic and held up a Newspaper. Venom grabbed it.

"**Hmmm…better wake up, Najmi."** Venom said sadly.

"What's wrong, Venom?" Shadowhorn asked. Venom looked down.

"**We love being attached to Najmi's body…it feels so great…but we have to separate from him…" **Venom said. The Black ooze slid off of Najmi's body, Najmi fell on the floor still asleep. Najmi lost his Tall height and Muscular Build from the Black ooze and was normal again. Venom was in her mare form.

"Najmi…time to wake up…" Venom whispered in Najmi's ear…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned.

"Venom, what happened?" I asked standing up.

"We were training with Midnight, but we got attacked by a group of Sprawls, so we stopped and returned back to the Bar. Shadowhorn has something to show you." Venom said.

"Yes! My lord, something terrible is happening, look!" Shadowhorn said with worry in his voice and handed me a Newspaper. I grabbed it and looked at it.

**-Night Forge Times-**

**~Night Crisis~**

**Werenight soldiers has been called from the borders of Night Forge, to find the Human named "**_**Najmi" **_**Since the Werenights are no longer protecting Night Forge from Sprawls, there has been frequent attacks of Sprawls happening all over Night Forge.**

**Night Terror is ignoring help to the Nightmare Unicorns and is using the entire Nightmare Military to locate and bring **_**"Najmi"**_** to him, dead or alive. Riots have been breaking out all over Night Forge because the citizens are being denied help by their Ruler.**

**The Nightmare Military has been keeping the citizens under control. However, they had to kill a few citizens or put them in Jail for acting violent towards them. The search for the Human still continues throughout Night Forge.**

**If anypony sees the Human around Night Forge, contact the Nightmare Military and the citizen that gave the location or caught the Human will be awarded 100 Dits. Also if the citizen locates or captures the other Human named Mat.**

**The citizen shall also be rewarded 100 Dits. **

**Newspaper Writer: **_**Scale Weight**_

**Newspaper Editor: **_**Sky Cloud**_

I stopped reading and looked at Mat.

"Mat, he put a fucking Bounty on our heads!" I yelled. Mat glared.

"Great, that sucks!" Mat yelled with anger.

"I know, we have to kill Night Terror soon man. Theres riots happening all over Night Forge, the Sprawls are attacking…citizens are being killed or Jailed…shit…all Hell is breaking lose…" I said sitting down on a Bar stool. Shadowhorn pat my back.

"I know, sire…so when are we going to strike?" Shadowhorn asked. I looked at him.

"I-I…I don't know…he has the WHOLE fucking Military after me…I bet you that he has the Special Units after me too…like Mercenaries and Assassins…and he HAS Dark…the most powerful Nightmare in Outer-Equestria…" I said with hopelessness.

"Prince, don't give up hope. We will find a way to defeat the False King." Shadowhorn said. All this being weighted on my shoulder…I'm just a 17 year old Teen…a boy not a Man…I have to save a Kingdom from an evil Ruler.

Yes…I have very good powers and, all but…even with all that...I'm still a kid. I'm too lazy even to do Chores at my House back on Earth, even though I'm 17; I'm still not a Man. Can a Man do this really hard task? I don't know…maybe he can do it.

I then sat up from my Bar stool.

"I need to think…" I said with emptiness in my voice. I walked up the stairs and opened up a random room; I walked in and closed the door behind me. I then sat down on the bed and looked down.

***Squishy Sound***

I heard a Squishy sound and I looked up to see the Black ooze slither under the door, the ooze then formed into Venom.

"Najmi…" Venom said softly and trotted towards me.

"What do you want, Venom?" I asked.

"You forget that we have the_** Elements of Destruction**_, you have your powerful Super Armor which is us, your friend Mat, and you're Followers that want to help you." Venom said. It hit me. I had all those wonderful things that would help us defeat Night Terror. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thank you…I needed that." I said. Venom nodded and looked down.

"Venom…why are you so unemotional? Your always so empty." I said. Venom released me and looked at me.

"I've been lying to you…I have a true form…" Venom said. I looked at her.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked. She shook her head.

"B-Because…showing my true form tells everypony that I'm a Nightmare…but it really shows that I CAN'T be a real Nightmare…and I'm done pulling the whole _**we, us, our, and we're**_ act." Venom said ashamed of herself, I looked at her strangely.

"Venom…please tell me the truth about you, just who and what are you exactly?" I asked her.

"Do you want my True form first?" Venom asked.

"Yes, please." I said. She nodded and the Black puddle under her went to her hoof. Her body started to change and after a few seconds…there stood her true form…

"So, what do you think?" She asked. The white marks vanished and Venom had Purple glowing eyes just like all the regular Nightmares. Her sharp teeth were gone and they were normal Pony teeth. Her mane and tail were no longer made out of Black ooze and they were long and curvy.

Her coat was still Black and so was her mane and tail. Her Cutie Mark was Dark's Cutie Mark, except it changed a little bit… the Pony Skull had Black tentacles going in the eye sockets and coming out of the Mouth of the Skull.

But the thing that surprised me the most about her true form was that her Facial features and body looks like…Dark…

"Venom…y-you look like…D-Dark…" I said with shock.

"Yes…I have the features of Dark when she was a regular Nightmare and not an Alicorn." Venom said. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her back. Despite her being in her true form, her body still felt soft and squishy.

"Ok, so what exactly are you, anyway?" I asked.

"_**I am the spawn of Dark**_…_**Dark is my Mother**_…" Venom said. I looked at her shocked.

"WHAT!? SO, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER AND DARK WAS PREGNAUT!?" I yelled with shock. She shook her head.

"No, Dark is indeed my Mother, but you are not my Father. I was created from a part of her soul and your soul. I am not your child, besides…you are a Human and she is an Alicorn. It is not possible for the both of you to produce off springs when rutting." Venom explained. I took a loud sigh.

"DAMN! For a second, I thought I impregnated Dark and had a child…man, what a relief." I said with a smile.

"Yes, however…I have all of her emotions and feelings." Venom said. I looked at her confused.

"No, you don't…Dark isn't quiet, lustful, and unemotional." I said.

"Yes, my emotions have been altered. I still do love you as much as my Mother does." Venom said hugging me.

"Yeah, but don't you know you can't have me because of Razor and Dark." I said. Venom growled.

"You belong to me and my Mother! Razor may have bonded to you, but she will have to keep HER hooves off you when I'm around." Venom said with a glare. I chuckled.

"Haha, you have Dark's jealously and Possessiveness." I said.

"Yeah I do, I just hope my Mother is ok." Venom said.

"Yep, you said earlier that you had Dark's Lust, you showed no lustfulness towards me when we had sex back there." I said.

"Yes, unlike my Mother, I see no reason in mating. Besides…I'm not a real mare and I have no Nerve glands to make me feel good…" Venom said.

"Venom, what would happen if you DID have Nerve glands?" I asked.

"I would be as lustful as my Mother." Venom smiled.

"Ok…damn…your pussy felt amazing back there…" I said.

"Yes, unlike a Nightmare…I can use my oozes to really pleasure you. Remember Najmi, I am your Rutting Doll and you can rutt me anytime. If you don't want to rutt my mare form, you can always ask me to change into a Human female for you." Venom said.

"Alright…but…it felt strange having sex with a girl, with her not making any sound and just staring at you. Yes, the pleasure is great but…men and boys like to hear the girl moan and cry out in pleasure when having sex…it means they are doing a good job pleasuring the girl. I doubt a guy would screw a girl and she will not make a sound and stare at him with a serious look. In less if the guy just wants to screw out of lust." I said.

"Oh…I understand…maybe I can find a spell or potion that would make me feel pleasure." Venom said. I nodded.

"Wait, won't Dark see you as a threat and not have you be with me?" I asked.

"It's ok, I understand that my Mother wants you for herself, but I think she will accept me and let me love you since I am her spawn. If she doesn't, then I will serve as your Armor and Rutting Doll." Venom said. I had a thought in my head.

"Venom, can you make spawns from your body?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Yes I can, I can create Lesser Nightmare Armor spawns from my body, but I need to consume a lot of Spiritual energy to create one." Venom said.

"Oh ok…damn, that's cool. Anyway, thank you for cheering me up." I said hugging her. She hugged me back.

"No problem, we have to save my Mother soon, let's get a drink down at the Bar, is that ok?" Venom asked. I smiled at her.

"Sure, I would be happy to get a drink with you." I said. I then stuck out my right arm. Venom looked at it.

"Such a Gentle colt." Venom said with a Poker face and wrapped her fore hoof around my arm and we trotted out of the room and down stairs to the Bar.

**Author's Note: Shocker! :O**


	115. The 10 Ravens

**Author's Note: Interesting stuff on Venom, now here is the Poll results.**

**Najmi X Venom= 4**

**Najmi X Penumbra= 5**

**Najmi X Ripperjack=2**

**I need more votes please XD**

**Oh and here if you're having trouble saying Symbiote. It has 2 ways that it could be said, but you can choose anyway you want to say it.**

**Symbiote (Sim-Be-It)**

**Or**

**(Sim-Be-Oat)**

**Chapter 115: The 10 Ravens**

A thought came to my head and I looked at Venom.

"Hey, Venom, Razor will want to sleep with me in bed." I said. Venom grinded her teeth.

"No…she will have to sleep by herself." Venom said with a glare.

"Ok and I got another question. If you are in your True form, then you don't need to have another creature's body right?" I asked.

"No, I MUST ALWAYS bond to the body of another creature, I am Parasitic and I will die if I don't bond to a body for a long period of time. I need to feed off Spiritual energy that is why I'm not a regular Nightmare. I'm only in my True form because you gave me a great Feast when I took your body for a spin." Venom licked her lips.

"Ok, so how long do you have in till you need to bond with a body again?" I asked.

"I bonded to you for 36 minutes; I will need to bond with a body in the same time." Venom said. I nodded.

"Wait, can you attack and use the abilities when you're not using a body?" I asked. She looked down and shook her head.

"No, I cannot attack or use any of my powers and abilities when I'm not attached to a body. The body is my Power source which allows me to feed any time I want and have as much Spiritual energy to use my abilities as I want. So…I am basically powerless if somepony fights me when I'm not bonded to a body. The Host's body also serves as a Home to me…like I said…I'm a Parasite." Venom explained.

"Wait, if you don't bond to a Host for a long time, what will happen?" I asked. Venom looked at me.

"I'll die without a Host's body; my Black ooze will shrivel up and I will turn into Black ash." Venom said.

"I understand, you remind me of the _**Symbiotes**_ from Spiderman…an Alien creature made of Ooze that needs to survive by bonding to another organism's body. It increases the power and grant abilities to any one that wore the Alien ooze. Just like Venom, Carnage, and Toxin." I said. Venom put a hoof under her chin.

"Hmmm…that sounds like me, except I'm not alien. In fact instead of calling me and others Nightmare Armors for their Host. I will now call Nightmare Armors _**Symbiotes**_."

"Alright, seems really awesome." I said as we came into the Bar. Shadowhorn and Mat were looking out the window. I walked next to them and looked at them.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked them. Shadowhorn looked at me.

"Prince, there are fights going on outside." Shadowhorn said. I walked up to the door and opened it a crack, I then put my ear close to the crack…

***Voices yelling***

***Cottages being burnt***

***Nightmare Unicorns fighting each other***

I closed the door, smelling the smoke from the burning cottages and heard the brutal fighting and yelling of the citizens fighting the Nightmare Army.

"Oh, shit…this is getting out of hand." I said. Raven trotted up to me.

"Najmi, go get Penumbra and please tell her to use her _**Illusion**_ spell to hide my Bar." Raven said. I nodded and ran up stairs and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Penumbra asked.

"Me, Penumbra I need you to use your spell to hide the Bar. Riots are happening outside." I said. Penumbra opened the door.

"Ok, here I go. _**Illusion**_." Penumbra said. Her horn glowed Dark yellow for 7 seconds and stopped.

"Ok, it's done." Penumbra said.

"Thank you." I said with a smile and ran back down stairs. I came into the Bar and walked up to Raven.

"Ok, Raven, all taken care of." I said.

"Alright, good." Raven said. Midnight smiled.

"Oooo! Oooo! Can I go outside and fight and kill for fun!?" Midnight yelled with excitement.

"Sure, go crazy." I said.

"YIPPE!" Midnight yelled. He teleported outside and started to fight random Nightmare Unicorns. I walked over and sat on a Bar stool.

"All Hell is breaking lose…" I said. Shadowhorn looked at me.

"This is horrible…my town is being destroyed…" Shadowhorn adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah I know…I need a drink…" I said. Thomas said.

"What would you like to drink?" Thomas asked.

"I would like a _**Fizz**_, please?" I said. Thomas nodded and prepared the drink for me and gave me the cup. I grabbed the cup and drank it. The 10 Ravens flew in the air, one of them landed on my shoulder and nuzzled its head into my neck. Raven smiled.

"Oh, silly me, I haven't introduced my birds, front in center!" Raven yelled. The 10 Ravens flew down and landed on the Bar counter.

"Ok, let's hear the names." I said. Raven nodded.

"Here are the names for my 10 Ravens: _**Riot, Crash, Monroe, Feather, Talon, Beak, Sly, Picker, Cloud, **_and_** Helper**_." Raven said. I looked at the Ravens.

"Uhh…Raven…all the birds look the same…they all have Black feathers…how can you tell them apart?" I asked Raven. She smiled.

"I had them since I was a filly, I can tell them apart. But here, I made a Paint mark on each of their backs so nopony would confuse them." Raven said. I looked at their backs.

"What Paint Marks?" I asked. Raven smiled.

"Here, I'll reveal them." She said. Her horn glowed and a spot of color appeared on each of the 10 Raven's back.

"Now, let me tell you the colors and what each of my birds does around the Bar." Raven said.

"Alright, this should be cool." I said sipping my drink.

"_**Riot**_ has a Red Paint Mark on his back, he is the aggressive one and attacks anypony that doesn't pay, steal stuff, or pick Bar fights. He is very free spirited and does whatever he wants; he is a Fighter and will not go down so easily." Raven said. Riot flew in the air and squawked aggressively. He then landed back on the Bar counter.

"_**Crash**_ has a Blue Paint Mark on her back; she is the kindest one in the gang. She has some problems flying in the air and crashes sometimes, hence the name. She helps with cleaning up the trash that is on the floor in my Bar. She likes to comfort customers that have a sad attitude, which is what she did to you." Raven said. Crash flew on my shoulder and rubbed her head against my neck, she then flew back to the Bar counter.

"_**Monroe**_has a Purple Paint Mark on his back; he is the Eldest one in the gang. He keeps track on how many customers come in and out of the Bar, he then calculates how much Dits the Bar is getting from customers. He is very wise in the gang." Raven said. Monroe stepped forward and bowed his head.

"_**Feather**_ has an Orange Paint Mark on her back. She is a Messenger for my Bar, she leaves the Bar and travels around Night Forge, observing the other Bars and collecting information from the Newspapers of Night Forge." Raven said. Feather bowed her head to me.

"_**Talon**_ has a Yellow Paint Mark on his back. He finds and kills little vermin's that are scurrying around in my Bar, he is a Hunter and enjoys hunting and killing small creatures he finds in my Bar." Raven said. Talon raised his claw and set it down.

"_**Beak**_ has a Gray Paint Mark on her back. She cleans the tables with her skilled Beak, hence the name. She can lift up plates and cups using her Beak and brings it to the sink where Thomas can wash it." Raven said. Beak nodded her head at me.

"_**Sly**_ has a Green Paint Mark on his back. He is a spy and observes and watches the Bar for any _suspicious _activities. When customers come in, he inspects them before they could sit at a Bar stool or table. He also tells Riot when he sees something wrong." Raven said. Sly nodded and stared at me.

"_**Picker**_ has a Pink Paint Mark on her back. She is called picker because when a customer leaves and doesn't finish the Meal, she will land on the plate and pick at the food that the customer couldn't finish. She is basically a Scavenger." Raven said. Picker flew in the air in a circle and landed back on the Bar counter.

"_**Cloud **_has a White Paint Mark on his back. Unlike the rest of the gang, he helps with the Motel rooms upstairs. He leads the guests to the room and gives them a key to the room. He makes sure that the rooms are tidy and clean for a guest." Raven said. Cloud nodded and he held a key in his talon.

"_**Helper **_has a Brown Paint Mark on her back. She is the Menu and table leader of the Bar. She leads the customers to a table and gives them a Menu that they could read and get what they want. She also gives them a Scroll and Quill and has them write down what they want, they give the scroll of their request to her and she flies over with the scroll and gives it to Thomas." Raven said. Helper nodded and held a scroll in her talon.

"Damn…those are some badazz, Ravens." I said. Raven smiled.

"Thank you, they are not regular Ravens. I infused some of my dark energy into them." Raven said.

"Oh, what powers did they get?" I asked.

"Well, since my Bar was popular and we were really busy back then. I had to make _**Helper, Picker, Beak, **_and_** Crash**_ fast to keep up with the customers. I made _**Monroe **_intelligent so he can help with the rising income. I made _**Riot**_ strong so he could fight and also made _**Cloud**_ strong so he can open the Motel doors and carry heavy things. I gave _**Sly**_ a special ability that can sense danger, so he can detect threats and tell _**Riot**_. I also gave _**Feather**_ speed so she can fly around Night Forge quickly. And finally, I gave _**Talon**_ sharpen senses, so he can smell and detect a vermin better. " Raven said.

"Awesome, hey will it be cool if I had one?" I asked. Raven thought for a moment.

"Sure, but, you will choose only one, and I will give you one after you kill Night Terror and make my Bar popular again. Mat can have one too." Raven said.

"Cool, but if we take one, you will have 8 Ravens." I said.

"That's ok, I can always get more." She smiled. Mat sat in the Bar stool next to me.

"Awesome, I love your birds." Mat said. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said. The 10 Ravens flew in the air and landed in random places of the Bar.

"So, what do you like about Ravens?" I asked Raven.

"I love how the Ravens emit a form of Darkness and they are mysterious and Gothic. I say that the Night Forge Flag should be a Raven."Raven said. Shadowhorn looked at her.

"The Night Forge Flag! Come to think of it, there was never a Flag that represented the Nightmare Unicorn race. I'll be sure to help my lord create one after we kill the False King." Shadowhorn said. I looked at Shadowhorn.

"Yeah…I'll create one just like the American Flag that represents America. Yeah, and it will be badazz too." I said with a smile. Raven smiled at me.

"Be sure to put a Raven in it, please." She said.

"Wait, what about Crows? There more bigger then a Raven." I said.

"I love Crows too…but I grown fond of Ravens more than Crows." Raven said. Venom looked down and gripped her head with her hooves.

"N-Najmi…I-I…need a b-body…" Venom said in pain. I looked at her.

"Ok, use my body then, but don't cover my head." I said. Venom nodded and she turned into Black ooze and covered a lot of parts of my body. My head was the only thing not covered. I looked down to see that I still had my hands and the ooze didn't turn my hands into claws. I then grabbed the cup and drank it.

"So, where exactly did you get the Ravens?" I asked.

"I got them from Inner-Equestria." Raven said. I looked at her confused.

"Wait, how did you get them from there?" I asked. She smiled.

"Easy, I came into Inner-Equestria with my parents as a little filly; we had to come in when it was night time. My parents then collected the 10 Ravens as a Gift for me for my birthday and we teleported back. I got my Cutie Mark because I was skilled with training the Ravens and I can turn into a Giant Shadow Raven." Raven said.

"That's awesome." I said taking another sip. After our chat and the introduction of the 10 Ravens, all was silent in the Bar. There was a lot of carnage and destruction happening outside the Bar.

I've been stalling for too long…I may be a 17 year old boy, but I'm not going to let an entire kingdom be destroyed by Night Terror. This is the last time that I can relax and play around, I need to kill Night Terror, save Dark, and restore balance to Night Forge.

From this moment on, no more playing around, no more games. Tomorrow…I will kill you Night Terror…and put an end to this nightmare and destruction…

**Author's Note: As you can see, we are getting close to the Climax of Najmi fighting Night Terror XD**

**So, who's your Fav Raven!? You can have more than one like**

_**10 Ravens: Riot, Crash, Monroe, Feather, Talon, Beak, Sly, Picker, Cloud, and Helper.**_


	116. Dark Episodes Season 1

**Author's Note: Everyone, this chap will explain what episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic that I'm going to remake with the Night 6, Dark, and Outer-Equestria. It will be the dark version of the episodes and might contain sex, violence, and humor XD**

**All the episodes will be re done with a dark theme to it, but there are some episodes that I can't do, here.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think?**

**[Yes] Meaning I can create the Dark version of the episode.**

**[No] Meaning I can't do the episode because I got no ideas or haven't made a good Plot line.**

**Main Character(s) = Shows which character or characters the Plot is going to revolve around.**

**Chapter 116: Dark Episodes Season 1**

**Season 1 **

**1. Friendship is Magic part 1 [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**Darkness is Magic pt1"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6 **

_**This tells how the Night 6 met each other while Dark was in the Rift and Najmi and Mat weren't born yet, and tells how the Nightmare Unicorns came to be. Penumbra decides to get to know everypony better because she is a Nerd and hasn't talked to many Nightmares. She meets Helena and the others and Dahilia throws her a Feast for becoming her Best friend. Mean while, Nightmare Moon is going to be freed and the Night 6 wants to assist Nightmare Moon in taking over Inner-Equestria.**_

…

**2. Friendship is Magic part 2 [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**Darkness is Magic pt2"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Nightmare Moon, Princess Celestia, and Mane 6 **

_**Nightmare Moon is freed and wrecks havoc on Ponyville, while the Night 6 joins her and starts to learn that they each resemble the Elements of what they stand for, but the Mane 6 are also learning their Elements. They come into the old, stone castle and have a final showdown. The Night 6 and Mane 6 come face to face and they don't like each other immediately. The Mane 6 then discover that they are the Elements of Harmony and their Elements appear and gets ready to shoot the Rainbow beam at them. However, the Night 6 gets there Elements and they use it against the Rainbow beam. The Night 6 was weak because they were still really young and before it could hit them, Penumbra quickly teleported herself and the Night 6 back to Night Forge. Nightmare Moon was hit by the Rainbow beam and turned into Luna. The Night 6 and Mane 6 got Amnesia from the beams connecting and forgot about each other. All of Night Forge was depressed and upset to hear that Nightmare Moon was purified. **_

…**..**

**3. The Ticket Master [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**The Stone Master"**_

**Main Character: Penumbra**

_**Dark sends an invitation written on stone to Penumbra, she can only invite another pony to join at a Royal and huge party. All of the Night 6 wants to join, leaving Penumbra not knowing who to pick. Najmi steps in to help.**_

…_**.**_

**4. Applebuck Season [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**Gray Apple Season"**_

**Main Character: Ripperjack**

_**Ripperjack is given the task by her family to go in the Farm and harvest all of the trees for Grey apples. But her Scythe has been acting strange lately and it cuts by its self without her controlling it. Ripperjack soon has to fight her own Scythe before it kills her, while still trying to collect Gray Apples.**_

…

**5. Griffon the Brush-Off [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**Shadow Griffon the Face-Off"**_

**Main Characters: Razor and Dahilia**

_**Dahilia and Razor have a common interest of eating a lot. Razor due to her wild animalistic feelings, loves to eat meat just like Dahilia. A Shadow Griffon named Sarah comes to Night Forge and meets Razor. Razor and Sarah become the best of friends and hang and eat together, however Dahilia is a little sad about her eating partner not hanging with her.**_

…

**6. Boast Busters [Yes] **

**The Dark version will be called "**_**Trick Busters"**_

**Main Character: Penumbra **

_**Penumbra is the most intelligent Nightmare in Night Forge. She is the only one that has mastered such powerful Mind spells. A Nightmare called "The Sly and Dirty Trick" wants to challenge her and perform dirty and back stabbing spells against Penumbra and claim the title as the Mind Master of Night Forge.**_

…**..**

**7. Dragonshy [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Dragon Lust"**_

**Main Character: Lustyshy**

_**A Neither Dragon has been stealing food and valuable things around Night Forge. Dark and the others want to kill the Nether Dragon and get their stuff back. But Lustyshy decides to face the Nether Dragon by herself and give him a little "Service" in his Cave.**_

…**.**

**8. Look Before You Sleep [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**Check Under Your Bed"**_

**Main Characters: Penumbra, Helena, and Ripperjack.**

_**Helena decides to have a Slumber party and invites Penumbra and Ripperjack. The others were busy and couldn't join. During the Slumber party, Ripperjack and Helena haven't been Seeing Eye to eye. They soon start to argue about things and it rises to the point where they start to fight. Penumbra tries to reason with them.**_

…

**9. Birdle Gossip [No]**

…**..**

**10. Swarm of the Century [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**Swarm of Darklings"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Dark, Najmi, Mat, Shadowhorn, and Raven.**

_**Helena finds a cute little creature called a "Darkling" she brings it to her shop and raises the critter. The critter starts to divide and it has a taste for inanimate objects and starts to eat everything, it can multiple by eating a lot. Mean while, Dark is coming to visit Night Forge and Penumbra, Najmi, Mat, Shadowhorn, and Raven must stop the Darklings from consuming Night Forge.**_

…**..**

**11. Winter Wrap Up [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**Dead Wrap Up"**_

**Main Character: Penumbra **

_**Penumbra decides to help with the Dead Wrap Up Holiday by picking up the remains of dead Shadow Birds that drop dead in mid flight, over Night Forge. Penumbra immediately hates the physical work and finds out she can't use dark energy to pick up the Birds, because it's against the law and must use the mouth. **_

…

**12. Call of the Cutie [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called: **_**"Call of the Night Mark"**_

**Main Characters: Night Mark Crusaders, Najmi, Ripperjack, and Helena**

_**Sourbelle, Rottenbloom, and Shadowloo are getting sick of being called Blank flanks since they have no Cutie Mark. So, they decide to play a prank on the fillies and foals and use a special potion they found, to make all of Cutie Marks vanish from their flanks. They then mysteriously get Cutie Marks on their flanks; however, they will learn that the Cutie Mark on their flank was an old Horror tale of what happens to fillies, can Najmi, Ripperjack, and Helena save them?**_

…

**13. Fall Weather Friends**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**Hallow Friends"**_

**Main Characters: Razor, Ripper, Penumbra, and Najmi**

_**The "Rough N Tough" Nightmare Games are coming and Razor and Ripper are arguing who is the strongest Nightmare. Najmi is caught in the cross fire between their arguing and is forced into the Games with them. Razor and Ripper soon start to fight and hurt each other badly during the race. They found out Penumbra won and Razor and Ripper are badly injured. Najmi then heals them and tells them that he can give them his body and see who can pleasure him the most…needless to say…Najmi was sore in the groin the next day.**_

…**.**

**14. Suited for Success [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**Dresses and Suits"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Dark, Najmi, Shadowhorn, Raven, and Mat**

_**The big upcoming Grand Nightmare Gala is close and Helena has volunteered to make the finest dresses and suits for her friends. However, Helena has been having trouble since her friend's demands are so great. A traveling Dress Model named "Pretty Jewels" is coming to Night Forge to see her work. Helena tries to keep a level head and create the clothes for her friends. She finally arrives and sees that Helena's clothes are horrible, hurting Helena. The Night 6 steps up and helps Helena with her clothes, Najmi and Shadowhorn persuades "Pretty Jewels" to come back. She looks at her new work and loved it, she then asks Helena for more clothes.**_

…

**15. Feeling Pinkie Keen [No]**

…**.**

**16. Sonic Rainboom [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**Sonic Wrathboom"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Dark, Najmi, and Mat**

_**Razor is attempting to do one of her most powerful attack that she did when she was a filly a long time ago…a Sonic Wrathboom…A Sonic Boom but a mixture of Red lightning. Razor wants to do it badly but finds out Najmi won't be able to see her move and becomes depressed because of it and refuses to do it. But Razor has to do it; it's the Shadowbolts or Najmi. Razor also needs to be really angry in order to perform a Sonic Wrathboom, but can't since she's depressed.**_

…

**17. Stare Master [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**Lust Master"**_

**Main Characters: Lustyshy, Night Mark Crusaders, and Helena**

_**Helena is fed up with the little fillies, so she gives them over to Lustyshy to take care of them. Even though Lustyshy has no experience with little fillies and foals. They escape Lustyshy and wander into the streets; the fillies encounter a horny Nightstallion that wants to screw them, Lustyshy finds them and sees the Nightstallion. She then has sex with the Nightstallion and she uses her tentacles inside her marehood to rip off the Nightstallion's member. He yells in agony and runs off; the Night Mark Crusaders cheer her on.**_

…

**18. The Show Stoppers [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Broadway Stoppers"**_

**Main Characters: Night Mark Crusaders**

_**The Night Mark Crusaders are looking for a hang out spot; they decide to turn Ripperjack's old Chicken Coop into a Club House for themselves. While in class, they notice that the Broad way talent show is coming up. They decide to sing in the show, but unfortunately Rottenbloom and Shadowloo can't sing. Sourbelle can sing beautifully and her voice got them to win 4**__**th**__** Place in the Broad way show, they still didn't get their Cutie Marks.**_

…**.**

**19. A Dog and a Pony Show [No]**

…

**20. Green isn't Your Color [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Crimson isn't Your Color"**_

**Main Characters: Lustyshy and Helena**

_**A traveling fashion photographer, "Picture Perfect" has come to Night Forge to see Helena's dresses. Lustyshy offers to pose in Helena's dresses and Helena accepts it. Picture is in awe at Lustyshy's seductive and naughty poses in Helena's dresses and decides to make Lustyshy a Model. Lustyshy starts to get well known across Outer-Equestria and she loves it. Helena is jealous of Lustyshy's new fame.**_

…**..**

**21: Over a Barrel [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called: **_**"Under Your Heart"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Najmi, Mat, Shadowhorn, Queen Chrysalis, Disgrace, and Namee**

_**The Night 6 has been sent by Dark to acquire these special plants that give off Love. They arrive at the place, but they discover that the Changelings need the plants to feed. While the Nightmares need to use the plants as a Fertilizer for Ripperjack's Farm. Shadowhorn desperately tries to keep the peace, but fails when they start to slaughter each other. After the onslaught, Najmi, Disgrace, and Shadowhorn negotiate with the Queen and Namee and to find a way to share the plants.**_

…

**22. A Bird in the Hoof [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"A Raven in the Hoof"**_

**Main Characters: Lustyshy, **_**Crash, **_**and Raven**

_**After a party at Raven's Bar, Lustyshy notices that Crash had twisted her wing while she flew. So, she decides to take her home and nurse her back to health. No matter how much dark energy she shoots into the Raven, its still won't be healed. Mean while, Raven notices that her bird is missing and goes all over Night Forge looking for Crash.**_

…**.**

**23. The Cutie Mark Chronicles [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"The Night Mark Chronicles"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Night Mark Crusaders, and Najmi**

_**The Night Mark Crusaders decides to ask the older Nightmare Unicorns how they got their Cutie Marks. They go to each of the Night 6 to talk about it and the Night 6 discovers that even though they were friends and didn't know each other, they were destined to be together. Najmi was also affected by it too, when Najmi was born, Red lightening struck the Hospital building, indicating that Najmi was destined to meet the Night 6.**_

…**..**

**24. Owl's Well That Ends Well [No]**

…**.**

**25. Party of One [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Feast for One"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Najmi, and Mat**

_**Dahilia loves eating, so she throws an after Feast for the Night 6. The next day, it is her Pet's birthday and she sends invitations to everypony, however everypony is making an excuse not to come to the party. Dahilia becomes depressed and angry and her mind slips into insanity. She refuses to eat and talks to food. Najmi and Mat are sent to get Dahilia, but refuses to come with them. Najmi and Mat forces her to come to Ripperjack's Barn and she discovers that it was her birthday. Dahilia was happy again and ate a lot of food.**_

…**..**

**26. The Best Night Ever [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**A Blissful Night"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Najmi, Mat, Dark, Dark's Family, Raven, Venom, Red Thunder, Jean, and Netherfire**

_**The Grand Nightmare Gala has come and the Night 6 goes in all directions, doing things they always wanted to do in Night Stone. Penumbra goes to the Royal Library, Helena goes to a fancy royal dress shop, and Ripperjack wants to try the expensive Gray Cider. **_

_**Dahilia wants to eat the wonderful cake, Lustyshy wants to mate with rich Nightstallions, Razor wants to hang with Netherfire. Najmi just wants to relax, but Dark purposely gets in romantic moments with him. Mat is still trying to debate that he should finally mate with Red Thunder.**_

_**Jean is constantly annoyed by Netherfire. Raven is enjoying the party and she brought along her 10 Ravens with her, Venom is body snatching the Nightstallions and Nightmares. **_

_**And Dark's family is there for support, will all this be a Blissful Night? Or will it end in destruction?**_

**Author's Note: So, please leave me a Review for which Dark version of the episode you like. You can say more than one. Season 2 will be next chap.**


	117. Unshakeable Feeling

**Author's Note: This chap is going to be really fascinating. New poll everyone. I decided to have the Season 2 another time. And I know, it's a short and sweet chap. Next chap will be longer.**

_**Guys, which story should I focus on while on my Thanksgiving Vacation?**_

_**1. My Little Nightmare: Darkness is Magic**_

_**2. Luna's Lust**_

**Please vote on my profile.**

**Chapter 117: Unshakeable Feeling**

I silently sipped my drink as I held my head down. Mat was chatting with Shadowhorn and Raven was talking to Thomas and Disgrace. I was about to face Night Terror tomorrow, my muscles tensed from the anticipation. Venom felt my muscles contract.

"_Najmi…are you ok?"_

Venom said in my mind.

"No, I'm really nervous." I whispered to the Black ooze on my arm.

"_It's ok, we will defeat and kill him and save my Mother. Don't be nervous…"_

Venom said in my mind.

"Alright…" I said and drank all of my drink. I then stood up.

"Everyone, I decided that we should take down Night Terror tomorrow. The town is being destroyed and I and Mat have a Bounty on our heads. We better take him out now, before the town is completely destroyed." I announced. Shadowhorn stood up.

"He is right; we need to get a lot of rest for the big day tomorrow." Shadowhorn said. Raven nodded.

"Yes, let us go to sleep, early. Thomas, please clean the Bar." Raven said. Thomas nodded.

"_**Cloud**_, please lead our guests to their room?" Raven asked. _**Cloud**_nodded and carried a ring that had a lot of Keys on it, in his mouth. Thomas finished cleaning up the Bar counter and cups and everyone followed _**Cloud**_ up stairs and he gave everyone each a key. I got a key that said '**4**' on it. I then walked to the door but then it hit me…

"RAZOR! Where is she? Most of the town is destroyed and fire and riots are breaking out all over. I hope Razor is ok." I said with worry. Shadowhorn looked at me.

"Oh, she left to kill Sprawls, but she won't find the Bar since it's affected by Penumbra's spell. Don't worry my lord, Razor is strong and can fight for herself. She's even stronger with you as her Host, she should be fine."Shadowhorn assured me.

"Ok, thank you." I said. Shadowhorn nodded and trotted inside, everybody went inside their rooms and closed the door. It was just me standing in the hall by myself…before I could open my door with my key…I felt a sense of dread and depression wash over me…

"Huh?" I looked around the dimly lit hall way.

"That's strange…" I said. Little did I know…a pair of Dark Blue eyes was staring at me from the darkness…I closed the door behind me and decided to listen to my IPod 1 more time. I lay down on the bed and took out my IPod. I put the ear buds in my ear and turned it on. I flipped through my list and picked _**Running up That Hill**_ By: _**Placebo**_ and the music came on…

"_It doesn't hurt me…you wanna feel, how it feels? You wanna know; know that it doesn't hurt me? You wanna hear about the deal I'm making…._

_You and meeee~~_

_Be runnin up that hill._

_You and meeee~~_

_Be runnin up that hill._

_And if I only could make a deal with God. And get him to swap our places. Be running up that road, be running up that hill, and be running up that building…_

_If only I could…"_

I felt another sense of dread and depression wash over my body. I turn off my IPod and put away my ear buds, I put my IPod in my pocket. I then stood up from the bed. I decided to investigate the hall way because I kept feeling dread and depression.

"_Najmi…I feel it too…"_

Venom said in my mind. I nodded and walked out of my room and closed the door. I turned around and saw a pair of Green Reptilian glowing eyes in the darkness and I knew immediately who it was…

"Fury…?" I asked.

"MASTER! MASTER! MASTER!" Fury shouted and flew out of the darkness and tackled me to the ground. He then started to lick and kiss my face.

"I missed you so much!" He yelled with happiness. I shielded my face with my hands, stopping his onslaught of affection.

"FURY! STOP IT!" I yelled.

"Yes, Master!" Fury smiled and jumped off me. I stood up and wiped the Dragon drool off my face. I looked down at Fury while he gave me a childish and silly grin.

"Fury, whats wrong with you?" I asked. Fury shook his head.

"I apologize, Master. I haven't been myself lately ever since I turned myself into a Baby Nether Dragon." Fury said.

"Alright…Uhh…you feel that?" I asked as Angst and depression washed over my body. Fury sniffed the air.

"Yes I do, I feel a…really…strong presence of depression and dread in the air. Venom slid off my body.

"Yeah I know, Venom you use Fury's body. I'm going to look around." I said. Venom covered Fury's body.

"Understood, Master." Fury said. I turned away from Fury and slowly walked down the stairs, I was in the Bar and the dim lights on the ceiling were the only things not making the place pitch black. Another wave of depression and Angst washed over my body.

"_Damnit…why do I keep feeling like this?"_

I asked in my head. I walked to the Bar counter and looked around. Nothing was moving and stirring in the Bar, not even a tiny critter. All I heard was the sound of my Heart beat. It felt strange…everything was quiet…too quiet… once more, a wave of depression and Angst struck me. I shook my head and decided to return back up stairs. Fury was standing in the hallway and he looked up at me.

"Find anything, Master?" Fury asked. I shook my head.

"No, it was really quiet in the Bar and nothing was moving." I said.

"Alright, I still feel the depression and Angst." Fury said.

"Yeah, let's go in the room, we need rest." I said. Fury nodded and we walked inside my room, closed the door, and locked it. I took off my Biker outfit and I was in my Boxers. I lay down in the bed on my back and pulled the covers over me. Fury hopped on the bed and coiled next to my body.

"Good night, Master." He said.

"Good night, Fury." I said. But another wave washed over me and brought tears to my eyes, I had to find the source in the Bar…


	118. Dreamland: Confession

**Author's Note: Now, this chap is longer lol**

**Oh yeah, the highest votes for which story to work on was **_**Luna's Lust**_**.**

**And Remember; don't forget to check out my other story, **_**Luna's Lust! **_**:D**

**Chapter 118: Dreamland: Confession**

I was staring up at the Ceiling of the room; I heard the soft snoring of Fury lying next to me in the bed. I slowly closed my eyes and I began to sleep…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I opened my eyes and looked around to see I was by a Lake. The Moon shined brightly and I looked down to see that I was standing on a concrete sidewalk. I was back on Earth…_

"_I'm…back…" I said with shock. The place I lived back on Earth was a special Residential area called __**Heritage Lake**__. It was a nice 8 mile long Suburbs that was peaceful and quiet. It had 4 Play grounds. 1 big one…2 Medium sized ones…and the last one is small. There was also a Manmade Lake that stretched 1 mile._

"_What am I doing here?" I asked myself. The Suburbs I lived in has a Community and has a Club house for people to dance, sing, socialize, swim since it has a Pool, and hold special Events. I decided to walk on the concrete sidewalk towards the small play ground._

_I looked around at the Houses as I walked on the sidewalk that was next to the Lake. Even though this might be a Dream, it was still great to see Human made Houses and buildings. I also noticed how I wasn't wearing my Biker outfit._

_I was wearing my regular white t-shirt, black jeans, red Nikes, and my Black Hoodie. I looked to my left to see the White Moon light, reflecting on the waters of the Lake. The sidewalk had street lamps so I was able to see my way._

_I took in a deep breath from the cool and crisp air. After 2 minutes of walking, I came across the small play ground where kids play at. The play ground was small and it had a Seesaw, 4 Spring Riders…2 were a Duck and Sheep…the other 2 were a Horse and Bull…they were all Red, Blue, or Yellow._

_There was also a Jungle Gym that kids can climb on, sit on or hang on. The Bars were Red and it was in the shape of a small Square. I always loved seeing kids play on it every time I rode my Bike around the Lake and Neighborhood…it reminds me when I was little and I used to play a lot…_

_I felt a tear come to my eye and I used my finger to wipe it away. I smiled and walked on the soft shredded wood towards the Jungle Gym and touched the Bars with my hands. The Metal Bars felt cool to the touch. But then…it hit me…_

_Mat…my best friend…he never had a family and everyone saw him as a Monster because of what the Government did to him. Yes, my life is great but he never even had a family…I'm just happy to be his Brother and take care of him. I wiped away my tears and sat on the Jungle Gym._

_I don't care what people say, but I'm a Cryer. Crying is letting out your emotions and feelings, I don't buy the whole "A guy must be tough and not cry" thing. A boy…not just a boy…but Men have feelings. They can still be strong and powerful, but still cry._

_I looked up at the beautiful Moon that shined in the sky. I could see the sparkle of Stars all over the sky. I felt the cool wind blow throughout the air, it relaxed and calmed me. I then stood up and decided to go to the Club house._

_I walked off the play ground and I was on the sidewalk again. The Lake was in the middle of the Suburbs, the Houses surrounded it. I decided to do a jog since the Club house was on the other side of the Lake. My jog turned into a run and I discovered I wasn't reaching Fatigue._

_After 8 minutes of running, I reached the Club house. The Club house was an Office ran by a few people. Since this is an Association, we have to use our Name Tags to enter inside, indicating that we do own a House and live here._

_I walked up to the Office and looked through the Glass door. There was nobody in the Office and it was pitched Black. I walked towards the Metal gate and pushed the metal button, surprisingly, the Metal gate opened even though I didn't have my Name tag. You had to have the device on the Metal gate scan your Name Tag to let you in._

_This also proves to me that this is a Dream but…it feels so real…I walked in and closed the gate behind me. I looked forward to see the Pool in front of me. It was a nice sized Pool and it had a Square shape to it. It had the Blue tiles at the bottom of the Pool._

_I looked around to see that the Pool had 21 Lounge Chairs. There was a long line of Blue Christmas Lights that hung on the Iron fences that surrounded the Pool. The Christmas lights were there for anybody wanting to swim at night, and also make the Pool area look pretty._

_The water is heated up in winter time. I always wanted to swim at night time. I decided to take a quick swim to know what it feels like swimming at night. No one was at the Club house, only me. I looked over to see a Blue towel hanging on the rack next to the Showers._

_I walked over and grabbed the Towel; I then took off my clothes and placed them on the Lounge chair. I then walked up to the Pool and took a deep breath. There were lights underwater, so people could see where they step or swim in the Pool._

_I jumped inside the Pool and made a loud splash._

_***SPLASH!***_

_The warm water felt good all over my body as I swam under water. I then swam up to the surface and breathed. It felt awesome swimming in the Pool at night, the warm sensation shooting throughout my body._

_***Flap, flap***_

_I heard the beating of a bird's wings and I looked to my right to see a Raven resting on the fence. I then ignored the Raven and continued to swim around the Pool._

_***KA-KA!***_

_I heard the Raven squawked and 4 more Ravens landed on the fence…but more Ravens started to appear out of nowhere…more and more and more appeared…I looked around to see that I was surrounded by 42 Ravens._

"_Crap…" I whispered. They say in Folktales or Myths, when you are surrounded by a huge flock of Ravens or Crows, it means a Bad Omen. The Ravens stared at me, I quickly swam out of the Pool and grabbed my Towel, and I quickly dried myself and threw on my clothes._

_The Ravens then flew around in a circle around me; they were squawking and ka-kaing. I close my eyes and wanted it to end and after 3 seconds…they stopped. I open my eyes to see that the Ravens were gone and left no trace…not even a Black feather._

_I walked out the club through the gate and I was back on the sidewalk again. I decided to run again towards the play ground area and away from the club. Since my hair was a Faded Hair cut, the Chlorine didn't affect it that much._

_My Nikes scarped against the sidewalk as I ran on it._

"_Where did those Ravens come from? And why did they suddenly vanish? Is the Dream trying to tell me something?" I asked myself. I didn't have a lot of Dreams, when I did have Dreams, I couldn't remember it. But, I did get some Dreams where I remember what it's about._

_The Dreams I remember are strange and didn't make sense. However, I did have Dreams that told me the future…but it happened occasional. I wonder if it's one of those Dreams where it tells you something._

_The Dreams I have are very short, they only last for about 5 seconds to a minute. The longest Dream I ever had in my entire life was 4 minutes long._

_I finally reached the play ground area and noticed something shining in the Moon light on the ground. The object was by the Jungle Gym; I walked over and took a look at it. It…it…was Dark's Cutie Mark…Pony Skull with Crossbones…_

_It was a Silver container that was shaped just like Dark's Cutie Mark. It had an engraving behind it. I turned it around to see what it was…_

"_**Property of Dark Fusion."**_

_It said on it. I opened up the container and there was a scroll inside the container. I grabbed the scroll, opened it, and began reading it…_

"_**Najmi…if you're reading this…I just want you to know that these past couple of days with you was the best in my entire life. I was lustful and didn't care about my family and I wanted to just rutt you and take you're Soul, but…you changed me, I now love and respect my family and my sisters Brim and Red. Back then, I was just all about lust and no love. I even forced you to mate with me and you did…you lost your Virginity from my lustfulness…I am deeply sorry…I thought rutting you meant that I love you, but I was wrong. You are the Lover I've always dreamed of having, I want to make you happy. Just please forgive me, Najmi…I always loved you and gave you whatever you wanted…if you want to go h-home and leave me…I u-understand…but we have to be together. Just please accept staying with me at Outer-Equestria and I'll have the strongest Nightmare Unicorns make a Portal for you so you can go back home. Najmi again…I'm sorry about what I did to you in my room…I'll make up for it…**_

_**From: Your Lover…Dark Fusion"**_

_I then noticed something else in the container…there was a Black Rose in it and I took it out with my other hand. I looked at the Rose and even though it was Black…it still smelled sweet. A piece of paper fell out of the container._

_I placed the scroll in my pocket and used my right hand to pick up the piece of paper that fell on the ground. I turned it over and looked at the paper…it was Dark as a filly. Dark was by herself in the picture and she was holding up a doodle she drew._

_It must be the creatures she doodles and dreamed of meeting another species. However, Dark looked depressed in the picture. Even though she wore a smile in the picture, she had depression written all over her face._

_There was another picture in the container, I placed the one I was holding in my other hand and took the picture out with my right hand and turned it around. It was a picture of me and Dark. Dark was in her Nightmare Unicorn form._

_Dark was smiling with pure happiness and she was standing on top of me on the bed in her room. I was sleeping due to the large amounts of mating with her, she was happy…Dark was so full of joy and happiness with me in the picture._

_I then collapsed on my knees on the ground, tears streamed down my cheek. All this time, my Dream girl was right in front of me…Dark took care of me, she loves me and is willing to give anything for me. But…I didn't love her back…_

_Dark's light at the end of a tunnel is…me. Ever since I met her, I was pushing her away and trying to get back home. I know now that I will stay with Dark and find a way back home, and she can come with me back to Earth._

_I cried and cried on the ground. Dark was the one for me…_

"_Dark…I'm sorry f-for pushing you away…you needed someone to take care of y-you…Damn me being Human and you being Non-Human! You are my Dream girl and…and…__**I LOVE YOU, DARK FUSION!**__" I yelled as loud as I can. I then went back to crying on the ground, I'm going to make Dark happy and take care of her and love her…this is a Promise…_

**Author's Note: So…Najmi finally confessed. *smiles***


	119. Dreamland: Road Rage pt1

**Author's Note: HELL YEAH!**

**This is for you Car Lovers out there!**

**My Image picture is a 2008 Black Dodge Charger. **

**My family owns a Charger but its Golden colored XD we also own a 2008 BMW X5 and its Silver.**

**What type of Car(s) do you own?**

**Chapter 119: Dreamland: Road Rage pt1**

_I then stood up from the ground and wiped my tears with my fingers._

"_Alright…after I save you Dark, I'm going to tell you that I love you. No more running away from you and pushing your feelings away. I will kill Night Terror." I said. There was another scroll inside the container and I grabbed it and opened it and began reading…_

"_**Najmi…you are in a Dreamland and you are going to play a Game of Search and Collect. You will have to travel around the places you usually hang out at or go to when you were back on Earth.**_

_**You will have to collect items that will give you insight on the future. You will then receive a scroll that will tell you where the next item is at. After collecting all the items, you will wake up, however…**_

_**There will be a 1 condition that you will have to follow, here it is:**_

_**1. You cannot use Magic to help you.**_

_**Also, be warned. As you collect things, the Dreamland will start to fall apart and don't fall into the white cracks or you'll never wake up.**_

_**Beware when you collect the 1**__**st**__** item. Night Terror will appear and will try to touch you, if you let him touch you. You will die in your sleep. Night Terror is the physical embodiment of the darkness and evil in your Heart.**_

_**Do not let him touch you, as you collect things, he will come at you faster and faster. Your 1**__**st**__** item is to collect my Cutie Mark. Be careful my Love.**_

_**From: Dark Fusion"**_

_I stopped reading and I looked down to see Dark's Cutie Mark on the ground. It shined in the light of the Moon. I then picked up the Cutie Mark and placed it in my pocket. A scroll appeared in front of me and I grabbed it and started reading it._

"_**A Pony Doll at a Shop…"**_

_It said on it._

"_Pony Doll? Lustyshy's Cutie Mark is a Pony Doll and a shop? Yeah…I know where to go." I said._

"_HAHAHAHA! NAJMI THE HUMAN SCUM!" I heard a voice and turned around to see a Black Alicorn with red glowing eyes. __He had a black coat, black mane and tail with a dark purple streak through them; he had big metal wings with black spikes on the end of them. He was wearing metal armor on his hooves, forelegs, chest, back, and neck. He also had small black metal spikes on the metal armor and wore a Metal helmet. He had Dark's Cutie Mark._

"_Who are you?" I asked. Night Terror smirked. _

"_It's me, WIND! The Nightstallion that you beat up at the party!" Night Terror yelled._

"_HOLY FUCK! Damn, you look menacing!" I yelled in shock. Night Terror slowly started to trot towards me._

"_I touch you and you will never stop me from having Dark." He said with an evil smile. I glared at him._

"_Fuck you! I won't let her be with an evil mother fucker like you!" I yelled and ran away from him. My Nikes scraped on the ground of the sidewalk._

"_RUN LIKE A LITTLE INSECT!" I heard Night Terror's voice behind me as I ran. I made a left around the corner and ran on the sidewalk towards my House. Since the scroll told me to go to a store or shop, then I need the Car for it._

_No way that I can run 16 miles to the Stores while avoiding Night Terror. I looked around to see that there were no Cars parked on the curves or the driveways of the Houses. I finally came to my House and discovered that my family's __**Golden**__**2008 Dodge Charger**__ was parked in the Driveway. _

_It was Golden colored and it looked really nice. I ran to my door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I then ran to the Charger and opened the Driver door, the Car keys were in the ignition and I put on my seat belt and closed the door._

_Night Terror slowly walked out of the darkness and looked at me. He was 10 feet away from my Car._

"_Ahhh, escaping in your little Land Machine huh?" Night Terror asked. I then turned the keys and the Car came to life, the head lights came on._

"_You won't escape me from your metal Land Machine!" Night Terror yelled. I released the Park brake and turned the lever to__** 'D'**__ as in drive. I didn't have much experience in driving, I only knew how to start the Car, drive it and brake…but it was enough for me to drive._

_I slammed my foot on the gas pedal._

_***Tires Screeching***_

_The Tires screeched and burned a little rubber and I took off on the street, leaving a trail of smoke behind me. I had my hands on the steering wheel and slowed down a little bit and turned a corner. Night Terror stood there with a smirk on his face._

"_Ok, Najmi…if you want to use your Land Machine to get away from me, then I'll chase you with one!" Night said and looked around._

"_Or better yet, I'll turn into one. I can use my dark energy to make it go faster and make it indestructible." Night asked himself. He then looked down at a Car Magazine on the ground that was wet and raggedy._

"_What's this?" He asked looking at the Car Magazine on the ground and used his hooves to pick it up and get a closer look at it. He then smiled evilly. _

"_Perfect…" He said. His horn glowed Black and he transformed into Black smoke. The smoke then started to form into something on the street. The smoke quickly formed into a Car, but it wasn't a regular Car._

_Night Terror transformed into a __**Black 2012 Mustang GT.**__ The headlights were __**red**__ instead of white, blue, or yellow and it had his Cutie Mark on the grill of the Mustang, there was no one in the Driver's seat of the Car... The red headlights beamed across the street to about 8 yards. Black smoke puffed out of the exhaust pipe and the Mustang revved._

_***Mustang Revving***_

_The engine in the Mustang revved loudly._

"_I'M COMING FOR YOU HUMAN SCUM!" Night Terror yelled and Dark purple fire blasted out of the exhaust pipe and the Mustang flew down the street. The Mustang Left a trail of dark purple fire on the Tire tracks behind it as it sped down the street._

_***Tires screeching loudly***_

_The Mustang traveled at a Supernatural speed and even crashed into street lamp posts that lit up the street and caused them to fall over. The evil Mustang had no scratch or damage on it as it drove after Najmi's Charger…_

**Author's Note: Freakin badazz!**

**What kind of Car do any of you dream of ever owning?**


	120. Dreamland: Road Rage pt2

**Author's Note:**__**Badazz cars you guys have in the Review! My Dream car is a **_**Porsche 911 **_**XD**

**All the Car movies told by Najmi in this chap are actual movies.**

**If you like a Car, Truck, or Construction Vehicle that drives by its self and kills people, these movies are for you! :D **

**Chapter 120: Dreamland: Road Rage pt2**

_I drove on the streets of my Neighborhood and finally came to the Main Street that takes you to the restraunts, shops, stores, Fast food and entertainment establishments. My Dodge had fine and cushiony seats and it felt great driving by myself._

"_Damn…this is awesome." I said with excitement as I drove down the road. Since the drive was going to be long, I decided to turn on the radio. I used my hand to turn the Nob..._

_***Radio Static***_

_There was no music playing and I just heard static from the Radio. I then looked around and the Charger didn't even have my CD Holder. I made a deep sigh, knowing that the ride was going to be boring._

"_Well this sucks; at least I can take it easy. When I start to collect more, I will have to speed up so Night Terror can't get me." I said. I looked at the Fuel meter and it was really close to __**'E' **__as in Empty. Luckily, there was a Gas station coming up._

_A Blue Sedan appeared out of nowhere and drove past me. I looked around to see that Cars started to appear out of nowhere on the streets as I drove._

"_What the hell?" I asked confused. All kinds of Cars and Trucks appeared…Hummers, Sedans, Jeeps, BMWs, Vans, Muscle Cars, Pick up Trucks, and other kinds…I even saw Tanker Trucks and Big Rig Trucks and Buses…but the thing that surprised me the most about all the Vehicles was that there was no one in the Driver's seat…._

_There was no Human controlling the Cars and Trucks…they all drove by themselves. It reminded a lot of those Cars, Trucks, and Construction Vehicles that could drive themselves; I've seen a lot of Car movies, but these 4 were my most favorite movies._

_**The Car**____is a __**1977 **__movie where a __**Black 1971 Lincoln Continental Mark 3**__, was controlled by the Devil himself and killed people by running them over. The Car was also durable and powerful. It crashed through a House and kept going without stopping. However, it was destroyed in a large fiery explosion. In the end of the flames, it showed the Devil's face in the fire as the Car was destroyed…_

_**Christine**____is a __**1983 **__movie, there was a book written by __**Stephen King**__ of it. Later, they decided to make a movie of it. A young teenage girl died in a __**Red 1959 Plymouth Fury, **__the girl that died in the Car was named Christine. That is why the Car is named after her. Her soul was trapped inside the Car and she is able to control the Car. Christine starts to fall in love with a guy and she runs over and kills anybody that upsets her or the Driver she loves…_

_**Maximum Overdrive **__is a __**1986**__ movie; there was also a book on it by __**Stephen King**__. A Comet passes by the Earth and gives life to Big Rigs and Trucks at a Gas station; it also gives life to other machines and devices. There is a leader that the Trucks listen too; the leader is a __**White Western Star 4800 Truck**__. The Vehicles and devices then start attacking the Humans. A Toy Police Car jams its self down a Dog's throat killing the Dog…A Vending Machine shoots out canned Drinks at high speed and kills a man with them…_

_**Killdozer! **__Is a __**1974 **__movie where a __**Caterpillar D9 Bulldozer **__is controlled by an Alien meteorite that crashed into it and is making the Bulldozer drive by its self and kills people. The Bulldozer may be big and strong, but it's really slow…_

_I reflected on the movies I saw as I drove on the street. The Cars and Trucks were driving to random places and locations, like as if I was back on Earth. Even the Traffic Lights were still working and functional. _

_I finally came across a __**Shell Gas Station**__. I turned into the Gas station and parked my Car next to the Gas pump. I put my Car on parked and I opened the door and hopped out of the Car and closed it. I then grabbed the Gas pump and opened up the Car's fuel tank cover._

_I put the Gas pumper into the fuel tank hole and I held the down the button to get gas. I felt the gasoline pump into the Car and I smelled the gasoline. I looked over to see a White Van and a Green Hummer driving around the Gas station._

_The Hummer stropped driving in circles and drove towards me and stopped 2 yards in front of me. Its headlights blinked 3 times and honked at me. I think…it was trying to tell me something. I put the Gas pumper on Auto and walked over to the Green Hummer._

"_What are you trying to tell me?" I asked the Hummer. It blinked its headlights 3 times and revved its engine._

_***Hummer revving***_

"_I'm sorry, I don't speak Car. What do you want me to do?" I asked. The Hummer turned around and popped open its Driver door. I climbed on the Hummer and looked inside to see that the fuel meter was really low._

"_Oh, you want me to pump gas into you?" I asked._

_***Honk!***_

_The Hummer honked in approval. _

"_Ok, let's get you fueled up." I said. I climbed down from the Hummer and walked to a pump station. The Hummer slammed its door and drove up to the pump station. I took out the pumper and pumped gas into the Hummer._

_***Honk!***_

_I heard a Honk and turned around to see the White Van in front of me and flashing its headlights. I smiled at it._

"_I'll pump gas into you too." I said._

_***Honk! Honk! Honk! Honk! Honk!***_

_***Engines revving***_

_I turned around and my jaw dropped…I was surrounded by Sedans, trucks, a Bus and a Big Rig._

"_Listen, everyone. I can't refill all of you. I have to go soon and Night Terror will get me." I said. All of the Cars and Trucks revved loudly with rage. _

_Their headlights flashing on and off while I slowly backed away. I took the pumper out of the Hummer and closed its fuel tank._

"_Hey, Hummer. If you help me, I'll give you a lot of gas later on." I said to the Hummer. The Hummer revved and turned towards the other Cars and honked at them. I walked over to my Charger and saw that she was full._

_I also forgot to mention that we have our Dodge Charger as a female. My Mom gave her a really strange name. We call our Dodge Charger…__**Biggsexy**__…because it's a long, sleek, and a strong Car. It is part Muscle Car._

_I pulled the Pumper out of Biggsexy and placed it back. I then opened the door and sat in the Driver's seat. All of a sudden, the door slammed by its self and the seat belt fastened me in to the seat. I looked at the Seat belt in confusion._

"_You're alive too, Biggsexy?" I asked. A Word formed onto the screen of the radio._

"_**Yes…"**__ Biggsexy wrote on the screen._

"_How come you didn't tell me in the first place?" I asked. More words formed on the screen._

"_**I don't know…no life was in me…but as soon as my Brothers and sisters started to appear and drive on their own…I gained life too…"**__ She wrote._

"_What do they want with me?" I asked._

"_**Since there are no more Humans to fuel us and give us repairs…they want to force you to give them that sweet liquid called Gasoline." **_

"_Oh…you won't force me?"_

"_**Of course not…you and your parents own me, repair me, and make sure my engine, tires, and paint job is in top shape. You are my Driver…that I love…"**_

"_You love me?"_

"_**Yes…I wasn't alive, but I hear how much you want to own me for yourself when you get older. I want to be the best Car and transport you to places…"**_

"_Yeah, I always loved Chargers. Can you please drive for me? I didn't get much experience." I said._

"_**Yeah…I remember when you drove me around your school with your father…it was really fun…I could feel the excitement from you when you touched my steering wheel."**_

"_Yeah, those were great times, anyway the Hummer is going to help us, let's go." I said._

"_**Alright…"**__ She wrote. Biggsexy turned around._

_***Honk!***_

_Biggsexy honked at the Hummer and the Hummer turned around. She drove off with the Hummer following her. We were back on the streets…_

_***Many Horns Honking***_

_We heard the horns of the Cars and trucks as we drove on the road fast. Biggsexy was controlling the Car and the steering wheel turned by its self._

_It really did feel like I was in one of those Car movies…_

**Author's Note: LOL PLANET OF THE CARS!**


	121. Dreamland: Road Rage pt3

**Author's Note: My Charger is actually called **_**Biggsexy**_** no lie everyone XD**

**She can also do text messaging faces everyone, it's awesome :D**

**Chapter 121: Dreamland: Road Rage pt3**

_Biggsexy drifted around streets as she was driving away from a group of Vehicles. The Green Hummer was blocking a fast __**Orange Lamborghini Aventador**__ from getting to us._

_***Horns Honking***_

_All types of Horns honked at us as we were driving away. She was driving with ease and power, I watched the Car worked by its self. The Steering wheel turned by its self and I looked down to see the Gas pedal move down by its self._

_It's as if an invisible person was driving the car…_

"_Umm…Biggsexy?" I asked._

"_**Yes, my Driver?"**__ She wrote on the Car Radio Screen._

"_You said earlier that you love me…why do you love me?" I asked._

"_**Because, that's what happens with all of my Brothers and sisters. We fall in love with the family and any Human that takes ownership of us…I've been hearing how you want to own me for yourself…I like that :)"**_

_She wrote and made a happy face like people do in Text messaging on Phones or in Chat rooms on the internet. She swerved and avoided a __**Silver Nissan**__ that tried to ambush her. _

"_But you're a Car; you're made out of metal, bolts, wires, and so on." I said._

"_**...:(…"**__ She made an unhappy face. She started to drive slowly. _

"_What are you doing? Why are you slowing down?" I asked her._

"_**You…think I'm just a hunk of Metal huh?"**__ She stopped in the middle of the street. The group of Vehicles started to circle us while they repeatedly honked. The Hummer pulled next to her._

"_Well…of course I don't think you're a hunk of Metal. I always loved Chargers and wanted to own you, but that still doesn't explain why you love me. Did you always love me even when you were inanimate back on Earth? Or you love me because…I seem to be VERY popular with Non-Human females and this is a Dream and I know 90% of Dreams make no sense." I said. _

"_**Najmi…this is more than a Dream. This is a Spiritual Journey you're going through while you are in a deep sleep. You will learn about the things that your mind has never thought and you will gain insight on the future events that's going to happen to you later."**_

"_Oh…why am I here with no people around and Machines that work by their selves?"_

"_**You have a want to come back to Earth. You are here…but this "Earth" that you're here right now is…fake that your Brain made. There are no Humans here on "Fake" Earth and you are the only Human around."**_

"_Oh, I get it now…but how can you feel emotions like love?" I asked._

"_**All of my Brothers and sisters were given Human souls. The Souls has given us life, intelligence, emotions…and a trait that no Machine has is…Pleasure and Pain."**_

"_Wait, you can feel Pain and Pleasure when you're a Car?"_

"_**Yes, because of the Soul that was given to us. If we didn't have the Soul, we would be just your average Car with no intelligence and ability to feel emotions and drive by ourselves."**_

"_So…you love me so much that you would…have sex with me?"_

"_**Yes…I've been with your family for 6 years and they have taken care of me. They bought me at my birth place when you were 11 years old."**_

_I looked at the steering wheel and rubbed it with my hand._

"_I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just really confused, can we go now you awesome Car?" I asked with a smile._

"…_**:)…" **__She made a happy face and the Gas pedal went down and drove straight through the circle of Vehicles. The Hummer followed us and the Vehicles honked in anger and tried to stop the circle, unfortunately a Big Rig didn't turn well enough and has completely blocked the street._

_A__** Red Jaguar XJ **__was driving too fast and tried to stop but crashed into the group of Cars._

_***Metal clashing***_

_The front of the Jaguar was dented badly and its grill was caved in and lost a headlight. The Cars honked aggressively at the Jaguar and 2 Sedans rammed into the Sedan out of rage. The Jaguar rammed back in rage._

_The Cars and Trucks started to get angrier and rammed, slammed, grinded, and shunted each other. _

_***Metal clashing***_

_***Car Horns Honking***_

_Pieces of Metal from Cars and Trucks were all over the Asphalt of the street. Some Cars were even caught on fire and exploded from the constant ramming and slamming._

_Meanwhile, Biggsexy and the Hummer were 2 miles away from the Demolition Derby._

"_Damn, finally we got away from them." I said._

"_**Yeah…I was having a terrible time avoiding the Sports Cars." **_

"_Yeah, so we are really far away from the place I need to get too…damn, Cars." I said._

"_**Well…while we're out here in the middle of a deserted street…I want to show you something…"**_

"_What is it?"_

"_**It's a surprise and you'll love it. I know I will…"**_

_I looked at the screen strangely._

"_Ummm…alright." I said._

_***Police Car Siren***_

_We heard a Police Car siren and I turned around to see a Black and White Police Car pulled up next to Biggsexy. The Red and Blue lights flashed._

"_Here, I'll talk to it, Biggsexy. I'll get it to help us." I said. I tried to get out, but she locked the doors and tightened the seat belt around my chest, but not enough to crush or suffocate me._

"_**No, he might try to take you away from me."**_

"_It's ok; I'll make a deal with him. Trust me on this." I said._

"_**...=Q…"**_

_She made a confused face, indicating she didn't know what to do._

"_**Alright…I trust you; you better come back inside me (-_-*)" **__I chuckled at her use of the Text messaging faces._

"_Haha, I will." I said. The seat belt came off me and the doors were unlocked. I opened up the door and stepped outside. I walked up to the Cop Car and put my hand on its hood._

"_Alright listen, I know you want gas, I can get you gas. Now, can you please tell me where a deserted gas station is?" I asked. _

_***Honk!***_

_The Police Car honked and drove up a few feet in front of Biggsexy. I walked back and climbed into Biggsexy, as soon as I was back inside, the door quickly slammed and the doors were locked. The seat belts strapped me into the Driver's seat quickly._

"_Damn, Biggsexy. Why are you so protective of me?" I asked. _

"_**Because this is the only time where I can show you my feelings and emotions. You are my Driver that wants to own me in the future. I really want to make love to you…since this is the only time I can do it. 3" **__I chuckled._

"_Haha, how can I have sex with you? You're made of metal, what are you going to do? Transform into a female android? Or I shove my dick up your exhaust pipe? Haha!" I laughed hard from the thought of having sex with a Car._

"_**Nah, ahh. Wait, later and you'll find out :3" **_

"_Haha, anyway, follow the Cop Car." I said. Biggsexy moved the gas pedal and we drove after the Cop Car with the Hummer still following us._

"_**So…I've been hearing how you want to give me a new paint job and tinted windows (^_^)"**_

"_Yeah, I want to give you a Black paint job because I like the color Black. Don't get me wrong, your Golden paint job is cool." I smiled._

"_**I'm happy with whatever my Driver wants to give me. I will blend into the night so easily with tinted windows and a Black paint job, I'll love it! :D"**_

"_Yeah, that will be badazz. So, were you always watching my family?" I asked._

"_**Najmi, you may not know this, and so does Humanity but…we Machines see and hear everything. So think twice when you see a Car, Truck, or any device when you go back on Earth."**_

"_Wait…how can you see everything when you have no Soul?" I asked._

"_**We couldn't drive by ourselves; have emotions, or intelligence without the Soul. We could still see and hear everything, but we were inanimate and couldn't move or react."**_

"_Oh, I understand now, look were finally here." I said pointing at the Cop Car that drove into a deserted __**Shell Gas Station. **__The Cop Car parked next to the Pumper, so did Biggsexy and the Hummer. She unlocked the doors and released me from the seat belt._

"_**I'm low on fuel, Najmi; feed me some yummy Gas ;)"**_

"_What kind do you want? Premium, Regular, or Diesel?" I asked._

"_**Let's try Premium. It's like wine to us Cars :D"**_

"_Haha, ok." I chuckled and got out of the Car. I grabbed the Pumper and pulled off the cap covering the fuel tank. I then placed it inside and put the Pumper on auto while I pressed the button for Premium. The tank was being filled by the Gas._

_I then ran over to the Hummer._

"_1 Honk for Regular, 2 Honks for Diesel, and 3 Honks for Premium." I said to the Hummer._

_***2 Honks***_

_The Hummer honked 2 times and I took off the cap and put in the Pumper, I pressed the button for Diesel and the Hummer was being pumped._

_I walked over to the Cop Car and repeated the process, but he wanted Regular and I gave him it. I waited for a minute or two and pulled the Pumper out of the Cop Car and ran over to the Hummer. _

_I took the Pumper out of him and closed the cap, I ran over to Biggsexy and took out the Pumper and I looked to see that she was full on gas. I closed the cap on her and looked at the building in front of me._

_I decided to go inside and get some Cigarettes from the building in front of me. I was actually against smoking, but since this is a Dream World, you can do whatever you want in your Dreams. Back on Earth, I will NEVER Smoke, it's bad for the Lungs and your Heart. But this Dream World made it an exception._

_I grabbed a pack of Cigarettes and a Lighter and walked out, I hopped into the Car and Biggsexy closed the door._

"_**Cigarettes? I thought you were against them? :O"**_

"_Yeah I am; I'm only doing this because this isn't real. When I do go back to Earth, I will not smoke."_

"_**You bad boy XD anyway, let's get away from those 2 so I can show you…"**_

_Biggsexy drove away from the Hummer and Cop Car and she drove into an __**Auto Repair Shop**__ next to the Gas Station. She put the Car on__** Park**__._

"_Ok, show me?" I asked._

"_**With pleasure…:D"**_

_The Car lost all power, the engine was off and the headlights turned off. The screen also shut off too. A Golden colored smoke came out of the air vents of the Charger and started to form a body on the passenger seat of the Charger._

_After a few seconds, the body came to view and my jaw dropped…it was a woman that looked to be in her young 20s sitting in the passenger seat with her legs crossed and smiling at me._

_She had brilliant Golden tanned skin and a Golden blonde hair that shined in the light. Her eyes were a brilliant Gold color and she was wearing Golden nail polish on her nails. She looked to be 5"9 and she was wearing a Golden dress._

_Her boobs were C-cups and they looked really soft to touch and grope. I discovered that the reason why she is has a lot of Gold features is because my Charger is Golden colored, so it does make sense. _

_She was also wearing Golden High heels which increased her Height. Her lips were shiny and smelled really good; she was wearing some type of lip gloss. But, the thing that caught my eye was that she had a tattoo of the __**Dodge**__**Ram Emblem**__ on both of her arms and was also wearing a Golden necklace with the Emblem on it too._

"_Hehe, you like what you see?" She asked with a Valley Girl Accent while she gave me a warm smile…_

_**Author's Note: Damn, now that's a badazz Car XD**_


	122. Dreamland: Rockin the Car

**Author's Note: Everyone, this is going to be the last Sex and Funny Scene after this chapter. There will be only action and profanity. A Sex scene won't happen for a while. A Quote from my buddy:**

"**In Soviet Dreamland, sexy car girls drive you." -**_**Beachbro**_

**I got a new Poll, here.**

**Poll: **_**When I bring in King Sombra, should he talk like everyone else, or can't talk and will only growl, grunt, and roar, or have him be silent, but talk when something serious happens?**_

_**1. Talk like everyone else**_

_**2. Only grunt, groan, roar, growl, and say a few words here and there**_

_**3. Be the Silent type and will only talk like everyone else if something serious happens**_

**Go on my profile and vote! :D**

**Chapter 122: Dreamland: Rockin the Car**

_I stared at the young woman sitting in the passenger seat._

_"Damn…" I said with shock. She smiled._

_"Yeah, I'm glad you love my Human form." She said. I gave her a confused look._

_"Wait a minute, are you the Human soul trapped inside my Car?" I asked her._

_"Well…not exactly…I'm not trapped inside the Car, I AM the Car. I managed to craft the Soul I got and used it to physically turn into a Human." She said._

_"Can you leave the Car? Like get out of it?" I asked. She looked down sadly._

_"No, since I am the Car, I can only drive around places. If I try to leave the Car, the Soul that I crafted will fall apart." She said with her strong Valley Girl accent. I leaned closer to her and took my hand, I then touched her_ _cheek and her skin was really soft. She smiled and grabbed my hand with her hand._

_"I've always dreamed of touching things like Humans…" She said rubbing my hand in hers. I took my hand away from her hand, she looked at me confused._

_"What's wrong?" She asked._

"_I can't…I can't have sex…I'm being chased by Night Terror. If he touches me, I will die in my deep sleep…" I said looking down. I felt warmth around my body and looked up to see her hugging me._

_"I know, but you only collected 1 item, Najmi. You have a lot of items to collect and he is going very slowly. Besides…this is my only time where I can show you my feelings…I know you won't look at me the same when you get back to Earth. And I'll just be an ordinary Car for the purpose of a transporting Humans and objects. Back on Earth, I won't be able to talk to you and show you my Human form. Yes, I can see everything, but I can't do anything…" She said and brought her mouth to my ear._

_"So please, do this for me…" She whispered in my ear. I thought for a moment, this is a Dream World and she will never get a chance like this again. I might as well have sex with her…but it's going to be long, because after this sex. It will all be nothing but Action and destruction._

_"Biggsexy…ok, I'll make love to you." I said to her. She looked at me and smiled._

_"Thank you." She said to me. She used her hands and took off her beautiful Golden dress. She was wearing a Golden Bra and panties. She had a nice Hour glass figure and her legs were slender. I took off my Hoodie, pants, Nikes, socks, and my shirt. I was only wearing my Boxers._

_She licked her lips with excitement and desire._

_"Oh, before we begin." She started._

"_Yeah?" I said._

_"Since I AM the Car, The Car will start to act up. Like if you pleasure me, the Car will start revving." She said._

_"Wait a minute…so are you saying the Car will spaz out whenever you're being pleasured?" I asked._

_"Yes, observe." She said. She took her hand and started to rub her womanhood. She let out a soft moan._

_***Charger is revving softly***_

_The Charger revved softly and all the power in the Charger turned on. Even the headlights were back on._

_"Whoa…that is strange…anyway, let's start with 1st Base." I said with a smile._

_"Alright, let's go in the back seat, not enough room up here." She said. I nodded and we both climbed into the back seat of the Charger. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms hers and started to kiss her._

_Her lips felt as soft as Marshmallow and we rubbed our bodies together as we kissed._

_***Charger rocks back and forth gently***_

_As we rubbed and grinded her bodies together as we kissed, the Charger rocks back and forth gently. She took leadership and gently started to bit my upper and lower lip as we kissed. She smiled at me._

_"How about a little music? We're going to go wild, so the best slow and romantic song we should play is **Rock the Boat by: Aaliyah**. But, I'm going to change it up since we're in the Car, instead of the Boat. It shall be called, **Rockin the Car by: Me!**" She said with excitement. I smiled._

_"Sure, do it." I said. She nodded and the Charger radio turned on by its self, the music played, but some words were changed in the music…_

"_**Boy you make me rev, boy you make me burn my rubber. Driving as fast as a Ferrari, cause you…you serve me on Premium~**_

_**Boy, we need to stop and Park, there now hold me close. Boy, let's take this in the back seat. **_

_**We're rockin the Car, rockin the Car, rockin the Car, rockin the Car**_

_**Rock my body with pleasure, rock my body, rock my body, rock my body.**_

_**Change positions and shake the Car, shake the Car, shake the Car, shake the Car.**_

_**Now Drive for me baby, Drive for me, drive for me…"**_

_The song played as we made out with each other. The slow, soft, and sensual beat and rhythm of the music relaxed me while we kissed. She stuck her tongue in my mouth and begged me to let her through my teeth._

_I opened my teeth and our tongues fought each other. Our tongues swirled and wrapped around each other for the fight in dominance. Since she was a Virgin, I beat her in the tongue battle and took control of her mouth._

_After kissing for a few more minutes, we separated with a strand of saliva stretching from our mouths. She smiled._

_"That was great, now…it's time to go deeper." She said. She took off her Bra and panties._

_"Can I suck on your boobs?" I asked._

_"Sure, naughty boy." She said with a flirty attitude. I leaned close to her and started to lick the nipple on her right boob. She moaned from the pleasure._

_***Wind Shield Wiper move***_

_The right Wind Shield Wiper moved up and down from the pleasure of her. I then started to suck on her nipple and she moaned louder. Her nipple tasted yummy and I used my other hand to grope and fondle her other boob._

_Her nipples became erect and sensitive as I pleasured them. Both of the Wipers went crazy and repeatedly went up and down, like as if there was a lot of Water or Snow on the Wind Shield. After sucking and fondling with them for a few minutes, I let them go._

_She was breathing and gasping a little bit._

_"Your good, can I taste you now?" She asked._

_"Sure, go ahead, have a Chocolate Bar, haha." I chuckled. She licked her lips._

_"Your Chocolate will taste good, naughty boy." She smiled and pushed me on my back. She crawled down to my Boxers and took them all to reveal my throbbing member. She smiled at my member._

_"Like, what a totally nice dick you have." She said. I was a little annoyed by her Valley Girl voice, but I got over it as she started to lick the tip of my member. Her warm and wet tongue licked and slithered around the tip of my member._

_"Damn…" I said in pleasure. She looked at me and giggled, then continued to lick the tip. She closed her eyes and_ _took half of my member in her mouth. Her hot and wet mouth, pleasuring my member._

_She used her hand to rub and fondle my testicles while she sucked. She took the entire member inside her mouth, while she still has her eyes closed. My member was hitting at the back of her mouth which caused her to gag a little bit._

_But, she took it and deep throat my member with ease. She bobbed her head a normal speed and sped up faster a few seconds later. She removed her mouth from my member and smiled at me._

_"How about a little titty fuck?" She said. I nodded and she put her boobs in between my member. She used her hands to hold her boobs together and went up and down. She licked the tip of my member as she gave me a boob job, I was close to climaxing._

"_B-Biggsexy…I'm getting close…" I said._

_"Come, now." She said rubbing faster. I grunted and climaxed, my seed sprayed on her boobs, neck, and some got into her mouth. She licked her lips and cleaned herself with her hands and mouth._

_"My turn~~" She said with excitement. She lay down on her back and revealed her glistening pink womanhood. I got on top of her and started to lick her clit._

_"Ahhh…" She moaned._

_***Soft Reviving***_

_The Car revived softly from her moaning. Her womanhood tasted very sweet and good. I stuck my tongue as deep as I can, probing her delicious juice from her womanhood. She moaned constantly and the Charger continued to revv from her pleasure._

_"Hey, Najmi, I'm ready." She said with a smile. I got off her and she positioned herself in Doggy style._

"_Ok, let's do it." I said and positioned myself and inserted myself into her womanhood._

_"Ahhhhh!"_

_***HONK!***_

_She yelled in pain and the Car honked._

_"You, ok?" I asked._

_"Yes…I think I have a Gas leak…" She said. She took in a deep breath._

_"Ok, I'm ready." She said. I nodded and thrusted into her all the way, she moaned loudly. As I started to thrust, she smiled and grinded herself against me._

_"YES! I LOVE IT!" She yelled._

_***Car revving loudly***_

_***Headlights flashing***_

_The Car was spazing out as I rammed myself into her soft vagina. She pushed me on my back and smiled at me._

_"Fasten your seat belt; this is going to be bumpy ride!" She yelled with excitement and started to ride me in the Cow girl style._

_***Car rocks back and forth violently***_

_***Car revving loudly***_

_The Car was going crazy as we had sex._

_"OH YEAH! This is so great!" She yelled as she slammed her womanhood down on my member repeatedly._

_"I'm getting close…" I said._

_"Me too! Do it inside!" She yelled._

"_UGH!" I groaned and came inside her._

_"AHHHHHH!" She yelled with pure pleasure and joy._

_***HOOOOOOOOONK!***_

_***Car Hood flies up***_

_***Headlights flash rapidly***_

_She collapsed on top of me breathing hard. When she climaxed, the Hood of the Car flew up and the Car made a long Honk. _

_"Damn, that was…awesome." I said. _

_"So totally…rad!" She said and lifted herself off me. My seed dripped out of her womanhood and on to the Car seat._

_"Damnit, now I got stains on my seat." She said. I leaned up and sat down in my chair. I looked at the pack of Cigarettes and grabbed it and the Light. I took out one and placed it in my mouth. I used my Lighter and lit my Cigarette._

_I put the Light down and inhaled, I felt the Nicotine go through my body. I exhaled and blew smoke out of my mouth._

_"Damn, no wonder why Adults like to smoke. It feels great." I said. A trail of smoke streamed up from the tip of my Cigarette. Biggsexy smiled._

_"Can I have one?" She asked._

_"Sure." I smiled and handed her the Light and a Cigarette and a minute later, she was smoking with me. We wrapped our legs together and cuddled against each other as we smoked._

_"Was it good for you, dude?" She asked._

_"Hell yeah, it was." I said blowing out smoke from my mouth._

_"Good." She smiled and leaned her head on my neck…_

**Author's Note: Yay! That was fun, alright, no more sex and funny scenes, all action and cussing now XD**


	123. Dreamland: Shop Till You Drop pt1

**Author's Note: And so, the action begins! Also, I go back to school on Monday…so I can't update almost every day now. The next chap will come on Friday.**

**And basically, the "**_**Dreamland arc"**_** will foreshadow what Najmi is going to get or whats going to happen to him or others in future chaps.**

**I don't just have a Charger, but I also have a BMW x5. But I'm not bringing her in the "**_**Dreamland arch"**_** I will for the "**_**Back to Earth arc"**_

**Chapter 123: Dreamland: Shop till You Drop pt1**

_I and Biggsexy cuddled while we smoked._

"_I'm going to savor every second of this…" She hugged me tightly._

"_I know…I wish you were real back on Earth. Why do you have to be fake?" I asked sadly._

"_I don't know…I just wish that I could be a real Human, like you…" She said looking down. I stroked her beautiful Blonde hair, with my hand._

"_It's ok…your still with me back on Earth." I smiled. She looked at me._

"_Your right, I'm with you as your Car…but, when you get me from your parents. Please, clean out my seats and put me in the Garage whenever it gets too hot or cold outside." She said. I smiled._

"_Of course I will." I kissed her on the lips. She smiled and kissed back._

"_Alright, you understand that I'm going to totally look all Black and Gothic when you give me a paint job." She said._

"_Yeah, don't you love it?" I asked. She smiled._

"_Anything for my Driver, cutie." She kissed my cheek. I smiled back at her and inhaled my Cigarette and blew out smoke._

"_Yeah." I said. All of a sudden, a pair of __**red**__ lights appeared out of the darkness and I heard tires screech on the ground. The red lights were getting closer…and closer…_

"_BIGGSEXY! DRIVE!" I yelled. The Charger started up and the Gas pedal went down in a blink of an eye and drove forward, we were barely struck by the menacing Car with __**red**__ headlights._

"_Who is that…oh, god…Najmi its NIGHT TEROR!" Biggsexy yelled._

"_OH SHIT!" I yelled and looked at the Car._

"_Hey, he turned himself into a Mustang?" I asked._

"_Not just a regular one, he turned himself into a fast __**2012 Black Mustang GT.**__ I can't out drive him. Especially since he's powered by dark magic and I'm just a regular Car." Biggsexy said. The Mustang turned around and revved._

_***Mustang Revved loudly***_

"_I FOUND YOU, HUMAN SCUM!" I heard his voice from the Mustang. I looked at Biggsexy._

"_Please, drive to the Shopping Center." I said. Biggsexy nodded and transformed into the Golden smoke, she went inside the Car air vents and the radio screen turned on._

"_**Alright, I'll have the Police Car and Hummer help us."**_

_Her words appeared on the screen. The Mustang drove towards us fast; Biggsexy turned around and drove out of the __**Auto Repair Garage.**__ The Cop Car and Hummer was still stationary at the Gas station._

_***Honk! Honk!***_

_Biggsexy honked at the 2 Cars and the Hummer and Cop Car drove towards us. We were back on the long stretch of the road; Night Terror was driving…rather slowly. Despite him being a Mustang, plus his dark power, he was only going 20 Miles per hour while Biggsexy and the Hummer and Cop Car were going 90 Miles per hour._

"_Hey, Biggsexy why is he driving slowly?" I asked her. Soon, we were far away that I could no longer see the __**red**__ headlights and the Mustang just seemed to vanish…_

"_**Remember that you only collected 1 item, so he is going really slow. However, when you get down to your last few items, he's going to be on us every mile of the way."**_

"_Oh ok." I said._

"_**When you travel on foot, he will turn back into an Alicorn and get you, but when you're traveling inside a Car or any type of Vehicle. He will transform into a Vehicle and get you. So, when you're by yourself and exploring on foot without me…please, be quick on your feet and stay alert. Especially if the last few items require you to get them by foot."**_

_I felt a chill go down my spine. This reminded me so much of the game __**Slender**__. You collect 8 papers while avoiding some type of…Supernatural man with no face wearing a business suit. _

_It's a simple game of avoidance. The thing that scares me the most about this Dream is that I can't fight back, its night time, and I will have to visit the abandoned places I used to go to back on Earth. _

_Going to School at night will probably be the scariest one. My High school is pretty big and it has a 2__nd__ story. I just hope the School has its lights on if I get a scroll to go there, I mean I'm in a dark school, avoiding a Supernatural monster from touching me…scary stuff…_

_I also hope that I'm not cornered when I go into my classrooms to collect the item…_

"_Alright." I said. Biggsexy drove along on the road, she slowed down a bit._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_**Up ahead…my poor brothers and sisters… :(…"**_

_I looked ahead to see that Cars and Trucks were in pieces, on fire, or dented up._

"_What happened here?" I asked._

"_**He did it…Night Terror destroyed these Sedans, Nissans, Subaru's, Mercedes, Jaguars, and a few Big Rigs…"**_

_As she drove through the wreckage slowly, the destroyed and totaled Vehicles, were still trying to drive. The ones that were dented up badly couldn't even go 3 miles per hour. The ones that were on fire honked weakly and flashed their headlights._

_The ones that had their engines on fire, exploded, or smoking is not moving at all…_

"_Damn, those poor Cars." I said as we passed through the Metal carnage._

"_**Yes, and they have Human souls, which mean they can feel pain…"**_

"_Damn, that sucks…" I said as we drove away with the wreckage and we drove out towards the shopping center, Biggsexy was traveling at 65 Miles per hour. I looked down to see that I had no seat belt on and I was sitting in the back seat…still naked._

_I slipped on all my clothes and climbed to the Driver seat. I sat in the seat and Biggsexy automatically put the seat belt around me. I smiled._

"_I feel so safe with you. It's going to be a pain in the ass when I have to travel by myself." I said._

"_**I know, please be safe."**_

_I nodded and sat back in my seat and relaxed. After 12 minutes of driving, we finally arrived at the Shopping center. The place where I sometimes hang out at, which included: Target, Wal greens, McDonalds, Subway, a Coffee shop, GameStop, and other buildings._

_The good thing was that all the buildings were lit up. It had the whole "Lights are on, but no one is Home" thing to it. Biggsexy drove up to Target and parked in front of it._

"_**Good luck, I'll be waiting for you out here…XOXO *Kisses and Hugs*…"**_

"_Ok, I'll be back." I said. The seat belt came off me and the Car door opened. I stepped out of the Charger and she drove away. I walked to the doors and the red sliding glass doors opened as I walked though._

_I was now inside the store…everything was silent in the large store…the only sound around was my Nikes squeaking on the shiny tile floors and my Heart beat. I had to look for the Pony Doll of Lustyshy; my best guess is to look in the little girl's toy section of the store._

_I decided to run since this was a large store, I passed by the clothes section, bikes, accessories, house ware, and furniture and I finally came to the toy section. I walked to the girl's section and I saw a little Pony Doll lying on the aisle._

"_Ahh, here we go." I smiled and grabbed the Doll. All of a sudden, I started to see the future…_

"**Lustyshy, what are you going to do now that your cottage is destroyed?" I asked. She smiled.**

"**Thanks to Princess Dark, I can use all the Dits and open up a building and hire Nightmares and give…"service" to any pony…"**

_I stopped looking into the future._

"_A special building huh? I think she's going to build a Brothel…oh, lord…" I rubbed my forehead. A scroll appeared in front of me; I grabbed it and began reading it…_

"_**The Rose of your crush…"**_

_I looked at it confused._

"_Rose of my crush? What does that mean…in less…ROSELUCK?" I yelled. I remembered how Roseluck was the first Pony I ever met and took care of me when I first arrived to Equestria._

"_I get it now, but where can I find it?" I asked myself while I was trying to think of a shop or store that sold Flowers…_

**Author's Note: Oh yeah, 2****nd**** item collected: Pony Doll**

**3****rd**** Item: A Rose**


	124. Dreamland: Shop Till You Drop pt2

**Author's Note: Were back everyone!**

**Here are the plans of whats going to happen.**

**Happening right now: **_**"Night Terror Arc" (Long)**_

**2****nd****: **_**"Progression Arc" (Small)**_

**3****rd****: **_**"Razor kidnaps Najmi Arc" (Small)**_

**4****th****: **_**"Najmi gets Roseluck Arc" (Small)**_

**5****th****: **_**"Vampire Ponies Arc" (Long)**_

**That's it so far lol don't want to tell more XD**

**If you still don't know, Najmi is going on a Spiritual Journey.**

**Spiritual Journey:**_** A journey into the deepest part of the Human Mind, to reach Enlightenment and self-discovery.**_

**Chapter 124: Dreamland: Shop till You Drop pt2**

_I walked around pondering about a place that sells Flowers. There weren't any Flower shops around here. And then…it hit me…_

"_The Flora Garden!" I yelled. The Flora Garden was a nice 60 yard stretch of different kinds of Flowers and plants._

"_Alright, I'll go there." I said. I looked down to see a small __**White crack**__ on the floor of the store. I looked at it strangely._

"_Oh crap…that must be the crack that I have to watch out for." I said. The Pony Doll in my hand vanished._

"_Ok, I need to find that Rose." I said. I sprinted through the Store and I was out of it. Biggsexy was parked in front of the doors. She opened the Driver's door and I climbed inside her, she closed the door and put on my seat belt._

"_**Hiya… :)…"**_

"_Hey, Biggsexy, can you drive me to the Garden, please?" I asked._

"_**With pleasure (^_^)"**_

_She drove away from the store…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fury cried as he tried to shake Najmi awake.

"Everypony…my Master won't wake up…" He said sadly. Mat looked down at Najmi.

"Damnit…what happened to him?" Mat asked. Fury looked at Mat.

"I don't know…I was sleeping next to him and I heard him talking in his sleep…I tried to shake him awake, but he was still sleeping." Fury said. Penumbra trotted forward.

"Here, let me see his mind." Penumbra said. Her horn glowed dark yellow and Najmi's head was incased by her aura.

"Hmmm, interesting…" She said. After 5 seconds, her aura was released from his head. Shadowhorn looked at Penumbra.

"What happened, Penumbra?" Shadowhorn asked. Penumbra looked at everyone.

"Najmi is trapped in a deep sleep. He is going through a Spiritual Journey while he is sleeping. It depends how long he will be in it…he can wake up in a minute…Hour…Day…Week…even a Year…" Penumbra said with dread and worry.

"But, he can't be trapped in the sleep forever; we have to go kill Night Terror." Mat said.

"I know, but we can't do it without, Najmi." Penumbra said. Raven looked down at Najmi's body.

"Poor Najmi…" Raven said sadly…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Biggsexy finally arrived at the Garden place. She stopped in front of Daisies and Unbuckled my seat belt and opened the Car door._

"_**Here we go…:D…"**_

"_Thank you, Biggsexy." I said._

"_**No problem… :)…"**_

_I climbed out of the Car and I was in a row of all kinds of Flower, from Daisies to Daffodils, I had to look for the Roses. I ran through rows of colorful Flowers while I looked for at least 1 Rose. After 2 minutes of walking through the Flowers, I finally found a row of Roses._

"_Awesome." I said and picked up a Rose, I started to see the future again…_

"**I love you, Najmi…" Roseluck whispered in my ear. I smiled and cuddled her. Roseluck's Red glowing eyes were pretty and so were her darkened coat and mane.**

**Her Cutie Mark was now a Black Rose.**

"**I love you too…" I smiled and kissed her lips…"**

_I stopped seeing the future._

"_Wait a minute…since when does Roseluck have Red glowing eyes!? Was she turned into a Vampire? Or gained dark energy from the Nightmare Unicorns? Oh shit…I have to stop that from happening to her." I said with worry._

_The Rose in my hand vanished and I looked down to see more __**White cracks**__ appearing on the ground. They were tiny and still didn't cause any problems to me, but they will get worse as I collect more items._

_I ran back to Biggsexy and got into the Car. A Scroll appeared in front of me; I grabbed it with my hand and started reading it…_

"_**Dagger of Blood…"**_

_I stopped reading it._

"_Dagger of Blood? Wait a minute…HELENA'S BLOOD DAGGER! I remember seeing that small Red Dagger she had when she turned me into a Vampire at Canterlot Gardens. Helena named her Dagger, its name was __**Bloodsprite**__…Helena's trusty Blood Dagger._

"_Hmmm…where am I going to find that at?" I asked. And then…it hit me again…_

"_I know! The Sword shop next to my Kick boxing class building! Biggsexy, please drive me there." I said._

"_**Of course, hehe, I remember the Kickboxing place… :)…"**_

"_Yeah, I do too haha." I chuckled. Biggsexy drove away from the Garden and straight to the Sword and knife's shop…_

**Author's Note: 2****nd**** item collected: Rose**

**3****rd****: Dagger**


	125. Dreamland: Shop Till You Drop pt3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone XD**

**If you're wondering what the **_**"Progression Arc" **_**is going to be about, here it is.**

**Progression Arc: **_A lot of Night Forge and Night Stone has been destroyed from Night Terror. After Night Terror's death, Dark starts an act called the "Progression Act" and improve and repair all of Night Forge. _

_Since the Najmi, Night 6, and Raven are Heroes, they get to choose what they want to build in Night Forge. While Night Forge is being repaired and built better, Dark decides to destroy the rest of the Night Stone Castle._

_She makes the Nightmares build a new castle, but it will be far away from Night Forge and be hanging off a high mountain (Like Canterlot) She then re-names her castle and it will now be called…"Nightalot__**"**_

**Yeah, I know the chaps are short; the Dreamland thing is almost done.**

**And "hints" are coming of whats going to happen when Night 6 go to High school XD**

**Chapter 125: Dreamland: Shop Till You Drop pt3**

_As Biggsexy drove to the knife and sword's shop, I was thinking about my family. No way that my parents will accept Dark as my girlfriend. Beastiality is horrible and looked down upon. I'm glad Dark can become a Human._

_However…she turns into a Woman in her 30s…I can't date a girl that old. Since I'm 17 and my parents won't like me hanging with a grown Woman. Maybe I can have Dark turn into a Teen girl around my age._

_I can have her do that…the Night 6 will want to come into Earth and see me…especially Razor and Helena. They can turn into Humans too but…they can't go in the sunlight even in Human form. I hope there is a way that can make them immune to it._

_I also wonder what it will be like of the Night 6 had my classes in High school. I can have Penumbra do my Math Homework and Tutor me so I can pass my Math tests. I know she'll really love Biology and Algebra class…_

_**Lustyshy**__…I can already guess what she is going to be at my school. The __**School Slut**__ that fucks everything that has a dick…she will be the hottest, sexiest, and irresistible girl at my school. She can manipulate the boys at my school…she'll most likely become a __**Cheerleader**__ for my school…she'll probably be in my __**English class**__…_

_**Razor**__…I know she'll want to become an Athlete and join one of the sports. She will want to join the roughest sport; she will get upset if she is denied to play Football____since she is a girl. But, I can actually see Razor kicking ass in it. However, I think __**Volleyball **__fits her…I have a feeling she'll be in my __**P.E. Class**__…_

_**Helena**__…well, she does love making clothes. I can see her in the __**Sewing Club**__, making fine fabrics and clothes that she loves. I have a feeling that she too will be the 2__nd__ hottest girl in School, Lustyshy is the 1__st__…I think __**Drama Class**__ fits her because she does act like a Drama Queen…_

_**Penumbra**__…she is really intelligent and brilliant, my best guess is that she is going to go on __**Honor Roll**__ and maybe become the Assistant/Aid for the Science/Algebra classes. She might become the School Genius…way high status then a Nerd…I hope she is in my __**Algebra Class**__..._

_**Dahilia**__…I don't have any cooking classes in my High school. My guess is that she will become the Helper for the __**Lunch Servers**__ at my school. I just hope she doesn't eat the Lunch ladies…I'll probably have __**Lunchtime**__ with her instead of a class…_

_**Ripperjack**__…she is strong and might join a sport like Razor, but she is no Athlete. She got her strength from being a Farmer, she will most likely join __**F.F.A (Future Farmers of America) **__I think __**History Class**__ might work for her…_

_As I pondered of the possibilities of the Night 6 coming to my school, Biggsexy stopped in front of the Knife store._

"_**Were here."**_

"_Ok." I said unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of my Charger. I ran to the shop and opened the door; I was greeted by all kinds of blades: Daggers, swords, switchblades were hanging off the walls._

"_Damn…these look awesome." I said while I walked through the blade store. I had to look for a Dagger that had a red blade. I looked over to see a red blade lying on the counter._

"_Found it." I said. I grabbed it and I started to see the future…_

"**I suck in a deep breath as I was running from Helena; she was laughing while she chased me.**

"**What's wrong, Najmi? Don't want to become a Vampire again and join the Legion of the Vampire Ponies that will destroy Night Forge?" She said while flashing her fangs…"**

_I stopped seeing the future and was in shock._

"_Holy shit…the Vampire Ponies are actually not extinct? Wow…but oh crap…Helena will want me to join her and her brothers and sisters, can't let that happen." I said. A scroll appeared in front of me and I started to read it…_

"_**A rotten Apple…"**_

_I stopped reading._

"_Ahh, I get it, Ripperjack." I said walking back to my Car._

**Author's Note: Today is my birthday! I'm 18 now! :D**


	126. Dreamland: Human Predictions

**Author's Note: I apologize if my last 2 chaps were short, it was my Birthday and I didn't get enough time to work on them, this one is fine. My birthday party went badazz :D**

**This will also explain the information on what the Night 6 Human form will look like and Dark too.**

**Chapter 126: Dreamland: Human Predictions**

_I walked back to Biggsexy and climbed back into the seat, she out on my seat belt and closed the door._

"_**Where to now?"**_

"_It said that I need to go to a place for a Rotten Apple…I got it! __**Fresh N Easy**__, the store that sells fruit, vegetables, and other organic things." I said._

"_**Ok, here we go."**_

_Biggsexy drove back on the road. As she was driving, I started to think about the Human forms of the Night 6 will be, oh…I forgot Dark…she will want to come to my school just like everyone else._

_**Dark**__…I have no idea what she's going to do at my school; my guess is that she is going to be in __**all**__ of my classes…I'll even see her before and after school. I still don't know what Club she wants to join in my school._

_Now, I already saw Dark's Human form, she looks like a woman in her young…maybe mid 30s. She looked like she can be the evil sister of __**Princess Peach**__ from __**Mario**__, or maybe the dark version of __**Zelda**__… Minus the Elf ears…but she will have to be a Teen at my school._

_**Penumbra**__…I know for a fact that she will look like a __**Nerdy girl**__ at my school, But despite her being a Nerd and being really intelligent. She will have that __**Smart and cute girl**__ thing going on with her. She'll be known around school for her intelligence…_

_**Penumbra's clothes**__…I think she will wear a __**School uniform**__. However, my school doesn't have uniforms; she will most likely have Helena make one for her. I have a feeling that the uniform is going to have a __**Tie**__ and a__** Skirt..**__.she will probably wear__** Dark Yellow Nail polish**__…I think she'll also wear__** Knee socks**__…maybe __**Glasses**__…_

_**Dark**__…she will most likely look like a cross between __**Goth/Emo girls**__. She is the Princess of Nightmares and of Darkness, so it makes sense that she would look like that kind of girl. She will get looks from everyone because my school has no Goths or Emos…_

_**Dark's clothes**__…since she'll be like a__** Goth/Emo girl**__, she will wear a lot of Black and even wear __**Black lip stick**__. Her skin will most likely be __**Pale**__ and she might wear a __**Black Gothic dress**__…geez…she'll really look like the Bride of Dracula…she might wear __**Black Nail Polish**__…she might wear __**High heels**__…_

_**Lustyshy…**__oh man…I know her Human form will look really attractive…__**Big boob girl with a skinny body**__ type. She has a strong __**Sex appeal**__ and she is not afraid to use it for her advantage and for Sex… her popularity in school will sky rocket…though, a lot of girls will hate her and try to protect their boyfriends from her…_

_**Lustyshy's clothes**__…I have a strong feeling that she's going to wear__** Revealing/Raunchy **__type of clothes that expose a lot of skin. She'll most likely wear a __**Mini skirt**__, __**Tube **__**Top**, or __**Stockings**__... She might not wear a__** Bra**__ or __**Panties**__...however, she can't get away with not wearing Panties, she'll probably wear a __**Thong**__… she might wear __**Dark Blue Nail Polish**__…she might wear **Flip Flops**__ to show off her nail polish…_

_**Dahilia**__…I think she'll be a __**Chubby girl**__, since she loves to eat a crap load of Meat. She will have __**Big boobs**__ like Lustyshy, but unlike Lustyshy, she will be Chubby. Despite her being Chubby, she will still keep her __**Hour glass figure**__…she's basically a __**Girl with meat on her bones**__ type…_

_**Dahilia's clothes**__…I honestly don't know what that girl will like to wear. I think she will just wear an average __**Shirt**__ and maybe __**shorts**__ with her colors being on it. That's all I could think for Dahilia and nothing else that I can see her wearing...however, i can actually see her wearing** Flip flops**...like Lusty..._

_**Helena**__…she will be the 2__nd__ attractive girl at my school. I know for sure that Helena will be a __**Goth girl**__ type. She will be like Dark and be looked at by all the people. However, she will become popular because of her appearance…_

_**Helena's clothes**__…she is a fancy girl and will try to combine/mix __**Fancy**__ things into her __**Gothic Wardrobe**__…she'll probably wear a __**Black spiked Dog Collar**__ on her neck, __**Red Lipstick**__, __**Black Make up**__, and so on. She might wear some jewelry here and there, maybe __**Piercings**__ on her body, __**Black jeans**__ too. She will probably wear __**Fish nets**__ and __**High Heels**__…for her necklace…I think it will be a __**Bat Necklace**__…she might wear __**Black Nail polish**__…and maybe a __**White shirt**__…_

_**Razor**__…that's easy…she'll be a __**Tomboy **__type. She will be very strong and aggressive, however, I have to watch her because I don't want her to get in fights and be suspended from school. She will be masculine and…I think she will be a __**B-Cup**__, boobs barely there and close to being flat chested…_

_**Razor's Soft Side**__…I remember seeing her go to her soft side when we had sex. Her voice will become girly and her boobs might get bigger, I'm thinking __**C-Cup**__ sized boobs and she might grow long hair in her soft side…_

_**Razor's clothes**__…since she is a tough girl, I have a feeling that she is going to wear __a __**Tank Top**__, __**Running Shoes**__, and probably __**Sweat shorts**__. She will most likely not wear any make up, like Dark, Helena, Lustyshy, and Penumbra..._

_**Ripperjack**__…I know that since she has that accent going on, she will no doubt look like a __**Country girl**__. A lot of the kids at my school will think she is from the South, hence her accent. She will be just as strong as Razor, but unlike Razor, she will have bigger boobs…I'm thinking__** C-Cup**__ sized…she might have a __**Bubble Butt**__…_

_**Ripperjack's clothes**__…she is going to wear __**Country girl**__ clothes, like the __**Daisy Dukes**__, __**Cowboy boots **__and__** Cowboy Hat**__, and maybe a __**Sleeveless buttoned shirt**__. She'll look like she's straight out of a Southern Farm; she will fit well being in the __**F.F.A Club**__…_

_Now, I think that **Dahilia **and **Lustyshy** will have **D-Cup boobs.** **Dark, Penumbra, Ripperjack,** and **Helena** will have **C-Cup boobs**...**Razor **will be a **B-Cup**...Dahilia and Lustyshy will have the biggest boobs around while Razor will have the smallest boobs in the group..._

_As I was making predictions of what the Night 6 and Dark will look like as Teenage girls, Biggsexy stopped in front of the store._

"_**Here we go."**_

"_Thank you." I said getting out of the Car. I ran into the store and looked around in the Apple section. The Store sold all types of Fruit, vegetables, and other organic stuff. I finally found the Apple section and searched for a Rotten Apple._

"_Where the hell is it?" I said while looking. I looked down to see a Grey Apple surrounded by Red Apples._

"_There it is." I said grabbing the Grey Apple in my hand and seeing the future again…_

"**I heard moaning and looked inside the Barn and to my horror…Ripperjack was having sex with 2 Nightstallions…**

"**Buck mah Grey Apple pie harder!" She yelled in pleasure. I just stared at her…**

"**Good thing nopony is a watchin us! Ah can't let the girls know that ah'm naughty like…ahh…Lusty…" She moaned…"**

_I shook my head._

"_Ripperjack is a __**Closet Nympho**__? Ahh shit…I thought she didn't like sex because she was a Farmer. I just hope Penumbra and Dahilia don't like sex." I said. I looked down to see more __**White cracks**__ on the ground…_

"_More cracks…" I said and ran out of the store and towards the Car. A scroll appeared in front of me._

"_**Gloves of Might…"**_

_It said on it._

"_Hmmm, maybe the Boxing Gloves at my Kick boxing place…" I said getting inside my Car…_

**Author's Note: Oh yeah XD**


	127. Dreamland: Cracks

**Author's Note: Ok, so heres the list so far of what Najmi discovered:**

**Dark: Najmi discovers that his Dream girl was actually Dark and not a Human girl.**

**Lustyshy: She is going to make a Brothel (A Place where everyone goes for Sex)**

**Roseluck: She is going to be corrupted by dark energy.**

**Helena: The Vampire Ponies aren't extinct.**

**Ripperjack: She is a Closet Nympho. **

**Razor:?**

**Dahilia: ?**

**Penumbra:?**

**Mat: ?**

**Venom: ?**

**Raven: ?**

**Midnight: ?**

**Shadowhorn: ?**

**Namee:?**

**Najmi:?**

**I'll speed this up and have Najmi find 2 or 3 items per chap. I want to speed this up because I want to get to the "Najmi finally fights Night Terror" chaps.**

**Chapter 127: Dreamland: Cracks**

_I got inside the Car and closed the door._

"_Biggsexy, we got to speed this up." I said._

"_**Ok."**_

_She strapped me into the seat and she drove down the street. As she traveled to the next destination, I noticed __**White cracks**__ appearing all over the place…on the ground…buildings, trees, Cars, and even the Sky had cracks on it…_

"_Biggsexy, where are these cracks coming from?" I asked._

"_**Remember Najmi, as you collect items…the more that this "Fake" Earth will start to fall apart. The White cracks will break away the Purgatory that your Brain put you in. When the cracks get bigger, be careful of them and don't fall into the cracks, or you will be trapped in the blankness of your Mind forever."**_

"_Whoa…heavy…will you be destroyed by the cracks too?" I asked._

"…_**Yes… :(…even me…but I'll be the last Car to be destroyed since I am part of your life back on Earth. I just hope I die quickly…"**_

"_That sucks, how long will you last?"_

"_**I'll…most likely last when you collect the 9**__**th**__** item; you're on your own on the last item…and…the cracks aren't the only thing that will destroy me…Night Terror will be on me every mile and will keep ramming and hitting me…so, Najmi…"**_

"_Yeah?" I asked._

"_**Please don't be sad when I'm destroyed by Night Terror… :(…"**_

"_O-Ok…I won't…" I said. Biggsexy pulled up to my Kick boxing place, I unbuckled myself and opened the door. I ran inside and came across the Dojo, I didn't just do Kickboxing, and I also took some Karate lessons too._

_My Dojo had a long Blue training Mat that stretched across 30 yards, while the 10 yards were not covered with the Mat. My Dojo had Boxing gloves, Dummies, Dumb bells, Gymnastic Shapes, Martial Arts Fighting Gear, Weapons: Num-Chucks, Plastic and Rubber swords and knifes, and Staffs._

_I had a strong feeling that Razor would join my Kickboxing class. I looked around and found a pair of red boxing gloves on the Blue Mat._

"_Ahh, here we go." I said and picked them up…_

"**I looked at Razor as she was crying.**

"**What's wrong, Razee?" I asked. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.**

"**My family is coming over to visit…the same family that disowned me and put me in the streets…" She yelled and hugged me tight…"**

_I clenched my fists._

"_What the hell is wrong with them? They disown her and want to come to visit? Fucking assholes…" I said with irritation. A scroll appeared in front of me and I read it…_

"_**A Bloody Knife…"**_

"_No doubt, that has to be at a Fast Food or in a Restraunt Kitchen." I said. I ran out of my Kickboxing place and back into the Charger. Biggsexy strapped me in._

"_**Where to?"**_

"_I need to find a Kitchen." I said._

"_**Alright, how about Cocoas?**_

"_Yeah, let's go there. I remember eating there back on Earth." I said._

"_**Yeah, I remember too… :)…your parents drove me there… :D…"**_

"_Yeah, haha, let's go." I said. Biggsexy drove towards the Restraunt. After 10 minutes, we finally arrived at the Restraunt. I got out of the Charger and ran inside the place._

"_Ok, Blood Knife." I said looking around. I ran to the back of the kitchen and started looking in the Drawers and Cabinets, but I couldn't find a Knife. I looked over to see a Knife covered with Blood._

"_There it is." I said grabbing it off the counter…_

"**I was lying down in bed in Dahilia's room. She had a special surprise for me. She trotted out of the bathroom with a smile.**

"**So? Did it work?" I asked.**

"**YES! That Potion doesn't make me so hungry!" She said happily…"**

"_Ahhh…so, theres a Potion that can stop Dahilia from eating you when she gets hungry. I need to find what Potion it is." I said. A Scroll appeared in front of me…_

"_**A Red Book…"**_

"_A Red Book? The only Library that is close by is my…High schools…oh crap…" I said with worry. I ran out of the kitchen and more cracks started to appear everywhere. Some were getting longer and stretching all over the place._

_I ran out of the Restraunt and got back into my Charger._

"_**What now?"**_

"_I got to go to School."_

"_**D'AWWW, I always loved being driven to your School and you kissing your Mom before leaving me… :)…"**_

"_Yeah, haha." I chuckled. Biggsexy drove towards my school. __**Red**__ headlights appeared behind us and I knew who it was quickly…Night Terror…_

"_He's behind us." I said._

"_**I know; I'll try to shake him."**_

_Biggsexy was driving at 92 Miles per hour while Night Terror seemed to be at 54 Miles per hour. His speed was slowly increasing as I collected more items._

"_This is going to suck badly when he drives over your speed meter." I said._

"_**I know…"**_

_Night Terror stayed behind us for 6 minutes, but he finally vanished because we were still going fast and he couldn't catch up to us. We were heading close to my school and it will remind me all the things that happened at my school when I went there back on Earth._

"_I just hope it's all lit up…" I said with worry…_


	128. Dreamland: School At Night

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Anyway, I got this interesting Poll.**

_In the Progression Arc, Najmi can use his dark energy and Nether Metal to create a Supernatural Gun that shoots dark energy. Najmi will be the only one using Guns, yes for Guns, No for not using Guns._

_Yes, for Najmi using Guns in Outer_

_Or_

_No, No Guns should be allowed_

**Please vote on my Profile.**

**Chapter 128: Dreamland: School At Night **

_Biggsexy drove on a long stretch of road towards my School. My High school…the Place where Education is jammed down everyone's throat. School is alright and I learn interesting things, but…I despise taking classes that won't help me for nothing when I get older…_

_Like Algebra…ok, I understand calculating Money and other problems that will help you, but what I don't like is learning about useless problems. Like __**Y=Mx+B**__ and those other annoying equations and formulas._

_I hated Algebra with a passion and I do terrible in it…only reason why I was able to make it to High school was because I was barely passing with a D in Algebra. I do well in all my classes, but Algebra is the only thing I'm doing badly in._

_The rest of the classes I'm doing fine. Biggsexy drove faster and I discovered that the shape of the building was starting to appear. My High school was in the middle of nowhere…surrounded by fields of Dirt and Rock…_

_I still had no idea why they would have the High school in the middle of a large Dirt Field while the Elementary and Middle school was close by the Neighborhoods. The building came into view and I saw my school…_

_My High school had a 2 Story floor with classes on them and an Elevator. My School colors were Red, White, and Blue, like the American Flag. The Buildings were designed with Bricks and other materials to help against Earth quakes._

_My School Mascot was a…British Man wearing the Red Jacket…it would have been better if it was just an Animal. I don't know why the Principal will have a Mascot like that. I don't recall any schools around here having a Human Mascot._

_Now…the Race of kids at my school, we have a lot of Latino Kids, I like them and they are very friendly and accepting. The White Kids are awesome to hang around and are friendly too. Asians are intelligent and are badazz. Not many Blacks at my school…_

_I don't mind being the only Black guy in a few classes; it didn't bother me at all. I am accepted by everyone and everyone is in Peace with each other. I'm starting to miss my friends, Keith and Wyatt…_

_Biggsexy drove up to the front of the school and opened the door._

"_**Here you go, be careful…"**_

"_Ok, will." I said getting out. I ran towards the entrance and passed through the gates. To my luck, the School was lit up. The School actually looked pretty decent at night with all the lights…however, it still felt creepy…_

_I ran into the Library and looked for a Red book._

"_Come on, where is one!" I yelled looking for it. There were a lot of Red books in the library, and it was basically finding a Needle in the hay stack. I looked down to see a Book with Penumbra's Cutie Mark on it._

"_There!" I yelled grabbing it…_

"**I was standing next to Penumbra.**

"**Are you sure you want to see your sister?" I asked. She nodded nervously.**

"**Let's go…" Penumbra said nervously…"**

"_Ummm…I don't get it…what is she nervous and scared about? Did she do something bad to her sister? I hope she came to apologize if she did do something bad." I said. A scroll appeared in front of me…_

"**Crimson Sweater lost…"**

"I know! Mat wears a Crimson Sweater and it means…lost…so…LOST AND FOUND!" I yelled.

"HAHAHA!" I heard evil laughter; however Night Terror's voice was distorted which sent chills down my spine. I dashed out of the Library towards the office and looked for the Lost and Found bin. Night Terror trotted out of the library and grinned evilly at me.

He looked more monstrous then before and his body was starting to distort. Instead of him just trotting slowly, he was starting to jog after me…he was getting faster…I quickly looked around for the Bin and saw a Crimson Sweater in the Bin.

I grabbed it and started to see the future…

"**I and Mat stared at the girl in front of us.**

"**Who are you?" I asked.**

"**I'm Mat's counterpart…" She said…"**

"_OH SHIT! The Changlings did the same thing with creating Namee. I wonder how she is." I said. A scroll appeared in front of me…_

"_**Black ooze in bathroom…"**_

"_Ooze in water? What the hell?" I asked confused._

"_You're not getting away Human scum!" Night Terror yelled with a distorted voice. I took off and ran out of the office and into the Campus away from him. He was jogging after me, but I was still faster than him._

_He was doing a slow jog and couldn't catch me. The scroll said I had to look for a kind of black ooze…it must be for Venom. I'll try looking in the Toilets or sinks, but I gotta be quick so I won't be cornered in the bathroom…_

_I ran in the Boy's bathroom and quickly looked in the Stalls, I didn't see anything and I turned my back to see Black ooze dripping out of the sink. I walked over and placed my hand into the ooze and I started to see the future…_

"**Venom trotted inside with a lustful smile on her face.**

"**Venom, why are you looking at me like that? You can't feel any pleasure…" I said.**

"**Oh, thanks to some Potions I found, I can now feel pleasure like a mare…now; let me try my new marehood nerves out…" She gave me a lustful smile and licked her lips with her long and red tongue…"**

"Great…I'll have another lustful mare on my back…" I said with irritation. A scroll appeared next to me.

"_**Quote the Raven: Nevermore…"**_

"_Nevermore?" I said confused. More cracks started to appear…_

"_OH SHIT!" I jumped back as the sink in front of me fell apart from the cracks. I ran out of the Bathroom and towards my Car with Night Terror roaring and running after me. Cracks were bigger and I could trip in them._

_I jumped over them and made my way into my Car. Biggsexy slammed the door and she drive away from my school._

"_**Where next?"**_

"_I don't know…it said nevermore…the scrolls are getting harder to understand…" I said with dread and worry…_


	129. Dreamland: Nevermore

**Author's Note: Here we go with the next chap! Everyone, me and my friend **_**"The ChangeisComing16" **_**we created a new story, I am the Author while he is the Co-Author, check out this new story I created:**

"_**My Little Vampire: Blood is Magic"**_

**Genre: **_**Romance/Action/Adventure/and Humor. Hurt/comfort and Horror.**_

**Summary: **_**2 Teens get sent to Equestria, but it isn't the ordinary one. They are sent to an Alternative Universe that all Ponies are Vampires and the Sun doesn't shine. They also meet the Fang 6 in Vampville; will the Vampire Ponies see them as Food or Friends? HumanxOCs Rated M.**_

**It's on my Fav list on my profile, if you want to check it out.**

**Chapter 129: Dreamland: Nevermore pt1**

_Biggsexy drove away from my school on the road. Everything was starting to get intense…cracks were everywhere and the sky started to have cracks all over them._

"_Biggsexy, looks like everything is falling, apart." I said with worry._

"_**I know…I'll watch out for the cracks…"**_

_The black Mustang appeared behind us, black mist was all over the Mustang. _

"_He's behind us!" I yelled. Biggsexy drove faster; Night Terror was driving at 92 miles per hour while Biggsexy drove 96 miles per hour._

"_Damn, he's getting faster." I said._

"_**Ok, let me go faster."**_

_Biggsexy drove faster and she was now going at 114 miles per hour. Night Terror was starting to fall back as she drove faster on the street. After 10 minutes of driving, Night Terror vanished in the darkness again._

"_Good, we got away." I said._

"_**Yes…but, it will get intense when he starts to drive faster than me."**_

"_Yeah and…the scroll said __**Quote the Raven: Nevermore**__…what does that suppose to mean?" I asked._

"_**Ahhh, as you collect the last few items…the scrolls will become written in Poetry."**_

"_Ahh ok, well…it had something to do with __**Edgar Allan Poe's**__ story…it was called, __**The Raven**__." I said._

"_**Hmmmm, I wonder where to find that at…"**_

"_Yeah, you see, in the story, a man is being tormented by a talking Raven. The Raven keeps saying Nevermore to him." I said._

"_**Why is he saying that to him?"**_

"_That's what I don't get…I think it means that his soul is no longer existing, because Nevermore means to not exist. The story was both depressing and scary, even though it was short." I said._

"_**Ahhh, I know where to look…"**_

"_Where?"_

"_**A Cemetery…the bird was saying that his soul was non existing and he was dead inside, right?"**_

"_Yeah."_

"_**Well, maybe we should go there because it is the only depressing and scary place to go at night time…the Cemetery…"**_

_I felt chills run down my spine._

"_Great…not only do I have to go into a Graveyard at night, I also have to avoid Night Terror…things just keep getting worse and worse…" I said with dismay._

"_**That's ok, I'll be with you at the graveyard…however, the Tombstones will get in the way and I'll have no choice but to stop. You're on your own at that point… :(…"**_

"_That's ok; I don't blame you for that. So, how far in till we get there?" I asked._

"_**About…7 miles, sit back and relax."**_

_I nodded and leaned back in my seat as Biggsexy drove to the Cemetery…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Mat paced back and forth while waiting for me to wake up. Jean walked into the room.

"Hey, dudebro how is he?"Jean asked. Mat looked at him.

"He looks fine, but…Jean, was it?" Mat asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jean asked.

"I just wanted to know why you were such an asshole back there and used your rage to turn into a Werewolf." Mat said to him. Jean looked down and pondered for a few seconds, he then looked at Mat.

"Sorry, dudebro; I don't know how it happened. I guess getting turned into a Werewolf was too much for me and I was aggressive like those little faggots who get camped in Black Ops. I mean…I was just at my house camping annoying noobs on my 360, but…I never thought I would get sent in a world of talking ponies…my soul becoming one with a dark Unicorn…and turning into a Werewolf…I'm tellin you bro, I cracked under all that." Jean admitted. Mat sighed.

"Yeah, your right…we are in the deepest shit here. Tell you the truth, I like it here and I don't want to go back to Earth." Mat said. Jean looked at him confused.

"How come bro?" Jean asked. Mat stared at him.

"Pain…a lot of pain…want me to tell you about my past?" Mat asked.

"Sure." Jean said. Mat motioned Jean to sit down on a wooden chair next to him. Jean sat down and Mat started to tell Jean the horrors of the government and what happened to him…

…**Night Forge…**

A lot of Night Forge is on fire and is burning to the ground. Nightmare guards are fighting off the Nightmare citizens brutally. Razor and Midnight are slaughtering the guards that are trying to hurt them.

"Got another one!" Razor yelled as she slashed a guard in half with her shadow claw.

"Me too!" Midnight broke the neck of a guard with his hooves.

"Midnight, where is the Bar?" Razor asked. Midnight looked at her.

"Here, follow me." Midnight said and galloped away. Razor was in her Werenight form and flew after Midnight, avoiding the fire and shadow explosions erupting from the brutal fighting happening below her…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_After the 7 miles, Biggsexy has finally reached the Cemetery. However, getting the previous items was easy, but this item will be hard because…the Cemetery has no lights…_

"_Uhh, Biggsexy, how can I find the item if I can't see a thing?" I asked._

"_**Sadly, there are no flash lights inside of me, I can drive over the Tombstones, however, it will do damage to my bumper and grill, but I don't care. I'll be destroyed anyway."**_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_**Yes, you don't have a flash light or night goggles to find the item in the Cemetery. If you go out there and search around blindly, Night Terror will get you before you even see him coming."**_

_I yet again, felt fear and the chills go through my body._

"_Ummm…ok, thank you." I smiled._

"_**No problem… :)…"**_

_Biggsexy slowly started to drive into the Arch way of the Cemetery…_


	130. Dreamland: Nightmare Gun

**Author's Note: Sorry about me not updating, I was busy with school Finals. And a lot of people voted yes for Guns, heres the Gun Najmi is going to use.**

**Positives= (9 Millimeter Pistol) shoots nether rocks at high speeds; it has an Ammo Capacity and it can only shoot 6 Rounds. It also needs to be charged with dark energy to fire. It can't shoot if theres no dark energy in the Gun. Najmi can also charge up his Gun and make the next shot explode in a 5 yard radius and can shoot a powerful dark energy beam. It does other things.**

**Negatives= Najmi can't use Nightmourn while holding the Gun and cannot use dark energy spells and tentacles. Since the Gun is constantly draining Najmi of his dark energy, it reduces his Healing rate tredmendouly and he takes more damage, he's basically a normal Human while carrying this Gun in his hands or pocket.**

**Chapter 130: Dreamland: Nightmare Gun**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mat finished telling his past to Jean; Jean looked down to the ground.

"Wow…you have it worse than me, dude…" Jean said sadly. Mat looked at Jean confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Mat asked him.

"Well…I used to be picked on and shit because I played a lot of games; everyone would call me a Nerd, Dork, or No Life." Jean said.

"But, that's nothing compared to my situation." Mat said.

"I know, at least you didn't have anybody trying to cut your Dick and Balls off." Jean said. Mat grew silent for a few seconds…

"Well…I did go through experiments and they treated me like a weapon instead of a Human being. Didn't you have any friends? Because I didn't even know my family…" Mat said sadly. It was Jean's turn to become silent…

"Yeah…I did have a few friends back then; that is still really harsh what they did to you dude." Jean said.

"I know…I just hope Najmi wakes up…" Mat said looking at Najmi who was sleeping lightly on the bed. Netherfire trotted into the room.

"Hello, my Puppy." She smiled at Jean. He looked at her confused.

"What the hell do you mean by Puppy?" Jean asked her. She grinned.

"You turned into that big, tall, and hulking…Wolf was it?" She asked.

"Yeah…a Werewolf." Jean said.

"You looked so awesome! That is why I am now calling you _**Puppy**_ because even though you may have been a scary looking Wolf creature, you still looked cute and adorable like a Puppy to me!" She said with happiness. Jean sighed.

"Fine, you can call me that…" Jean said. Netherfire hugged Jean.

"Thank you, so is the dude still asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's still sleeping…I hope he wakes up." Jean said staring down at Najmi's body…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Biggsexy drove through the Cemetery and repeatedly bumped and ran over Tombstones. _

"_Are you ok?" I asked her._

"_**No…these Tombstones are hurting my grill and bumper…"**_

_Biggsexy drove over a Tombstone that chipped away parts of her Bumper. The Cemetery…or I should say Graveyard was really dark and silent. The Graveyard was a Grass field and there were a few Trees here and there, but mostly Grass._

_The Graveyard wasn't actually scary, but it did have a depressing and cold aura about it. Then…it hit me…I remembered this Graveyard…my Cousin who died in the Army was buried here. He served in the Army with my Uncle, my Uncle made it back alive, but not him…_

_I felt tears swell up in my eyes._

"_C-Can you take me to my Cousin's Grave?" I asked._

"_**Ok…and I know how you feel…he was a brave Man."**_

"_Yes…" I said. After 4 minutes of Biggsexy driving over stones, we reached my Cousin's grave. She parked the Car in front of his Tombstone so I can see it. I unbuckled myself and got out of the Car. I walked over and kneeled down next to his Tombstone._

_**R.I.P**_

_**Here lies Anthony Porche**_

_**BORN: 1987**_

_**DIED: 2012**_

_His Tombstone said. _

"_You were always so awesome…" I said sadly while I rubbed my hand on his Tombstone. Suddenly, a purple light flashes behind me and I quickly turned around. There was nothing there, but then I looked down and I moved closer to it._

_There sat a Black Pistol on the Grass behind me. It was a Gun you would find at the Army or Gun store. It had a thick handle where you would slide out the Holder and you place bullets in the Holder and slide it back into the butt of the Gun so you can shoot, it didn't have a Barrel like those old school Guns._

_It was one of those Guns where every time you fired 1 shot, you had to slide the Slider on top of the Gun back so a bullet can pop up to the chamber and you can shoot it. I don't know much about Guns…I'm more into Blades, but Guns are cool._

_I picked it up and the metal felt cool to the touch. I turned it around to see that it had some sort of symbol on it, it was…Dark's Cutie Mark, but it was purple. _

"_What…?" I said looking at it. I then took out the Holder from the butt of the Gun and looked at the bullets, but they weren't bullets...they were purple rocks and they looked really sharp. They felt like rock and didn't feel like metal._

"_Where did this come from?" I said looking at the Gun. All of a sudden, a paper appeared in front of me…not a scroll, just a regular white piece of paper. I grabbed it and started reading._

"_**Najmi, this Gun is not a regular Gun, it is a Nightmare Gun. You see, when I first bonded to you, I learned all about the weapons and Human culture in your Brain. I used my dark energy to create this Gun, because I found out that this weapon is the strongest thing you Humans have.**_

_**I was thinking about creating a super Shadow explosion like how you Humans created the "Nuclear" Bomb. This Gun is made out of dark energy metal that I found in the Outskirts of Night Forge. I was building it when I first become Princess and started to build Night Stone castle. **_

_**It took 3 intelligent Nightmare Unicorns to help me construct it, at first they didn't know what to do, but they got excited when I told them how and building an "Alien" Weapon made them almost faint from excitement. **_

_**The Gun is made out of dark energy metal; it's a kind of metal that is unnatural to regular metals. The Purple rocks are the "Bullets" for the Gun, they are sharp and powerful Nether rocks that can block a Nightmare or anypony from healing self.**_

_**However, I had no Gun powder, so you must use your dark energy to fire the rocks out. The Gun was also created because I know how much you love and miss Earth, so I created it to remind you of your world.**_

_**If you were wondering why I didn't tell you about this earlier is because I was saving it for a surprise for you when you finally confess to me saying that you love me. Here are the instructions on the Gun, good luck my Lover.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Princess Dark."**_

I stopped reading. Another piece of paper appeared in front of me and I grabbed it.

"You know what Dark…a Pistol is my Uncle and Cousin's favorite Gun…" I smiled…


	131. Dreamland: Almost Home

**Author's Note: its ok everyone, Anthony Porche is a fictional character I created, he's not real. My middle name is Anthony XD I apologize if anybody is upset that they got sad over nothing, that will not happen again, I pinkie promise :)**

**And I know theres a game called "**_**The Darkness**_**" and you use Guns powered by shadow magic, I'll make other references.**

**Chapter 131: Dreamland: Almost Home **

_I smiled as I stood up and walked over to Biggsexy, I hopped inside the Car._

"_**Where did that Gun come from?"**_

"_Dark…ok, let's go." I said holding the Gun in my hand._

"_**Ok, got it."**_

_Biggsexy started to drive through the Graveyard, as she drove and heard the noises of her running over the Tombstones, I grabbed the paper and started to read it._

"_**Nightmare Gun**_

_**6 Rounds**_

_**Description: A Supernatural Gun that requires dark energy to fire the Nether rocks.**_

_**Abilities of the Nightmare Gun, all Shots require a Nether rock to fire.**_

_**Regular Shot= Just a regular shot, no dark energy or special magic fused into rocks, basically a regular Gun. [No Cooldown]**_

_**-Special Shots-**_

_**Multi-Shot= Can shoot 6 rocks that hits 6 different enemies. However, it requires 6 rocks be shot at the same time. [20 sec Cooldown]**_

_**Blinding Shot= A Shot that blinds the enemy for 5 seconds. [45 sec Cooldown]**_

_**Magic Removal Shot= A Shot that prevents the creature from using magic for 7 seconds and removes any beneficial spells on the creature [3 Min Cooldown]**_

_**Fire Shot= Causes moderate fire damage. [8 sec Cooldown]**_

_**Freezing Shot= A Shot that freezes the victim's body for 1 minute. [5 Minute Cooldown]**_

_**Smoke Shot= A Shot where the Rock makes contact with something and explodes into a cloud of thick white smoke that covers everything in a 25 yard radius [10 Min Cooldown]**_

_**Venom Shot= A Shot that has Venom infused in the rock and poisons an enemy [4 Minute Cooldown]**_

_**Explosive Shot= A Shot that causes the rock to explode in a 5 yard radius when it makes contact. [2 Minute Cooldown]**_

_**Shadow Beam= Can charge up Gun with dark energy and unleash a powerful shadow beam. [10 Minute Cooldown] {Takes 12 seconds to charge up}"**_

_I smiled._

"_Damn! This is more badass then Nightmourn, alright, let's see what are the penalties." I said._

"_Wait a second…what's with all the different shots if the Gun can-Oh…right, I'm in a world of Shadow monsters and I doubt a regular Gun won't be able to take down a Sprawl or hell, not even a Nightmare Unicorn! Good, thing it's supernatural, let me see the negatives…" I said looking back at the page…_

"_**Negatives**_

_**1. Cannot use any dark energy spells or tentacles while holding and/or carrying it in pocket or bag. The Gun is feeding off the dark energy of anyone who holds it or carries it, any one carrying this will not be able to do magic.**_

_**2. Cannot use Nightmourn or any other Nightmare swords or blades while carrying this Gun.**_

_**3. Since the Gun will be draining the creature dry of dark energy, he will take more damage since he can't use his dark energy to Heal and protect himself.**_

_**4. The Gun requires Nether rocks or just regular rocks to shoot; it has an Ammo Capacity of 6 Rounds and cannot use the Special Shots or Regular Shot without a Rock.**_

_**5. The Gun must feed on dark energy; it cannot be used by any creature that doesn't have dark energy inside their body. Regular magic also can't be used; it has to be dark energy."**_

_I stopped reading._

"_Wait…I have no dark energy in my dream…" I said taking the Gun in my hand. I then pointed the Gun forward and pulled the trigger…_

_***Click***_

_Nothing came out of the Gun, there may have been Nether Rocks in, but I didn't have any dark energy to power the Gun. _

"_Damn…" I said putting the Gun in my pocket. I loved Swords and blades; I wasn't really a Gun person because Guns are loud, noisy, and bulky. However, I still think Guns are pretty cool. I just hope the Gun is one of those Silent ones that don't make a loud bang every time you shoot._

_Biggsexy stopped driving after 2 minutes._

"_**I think I found something, here let me shine my headlights on it."**_

_Biggsexy drives around and shines her headlights on the spot. It was a Tombstone…but it had a Raven perched on top of it and it stared at us. I hopped out of the Car and walked towards the Raven. It just stared at me and twisted his head. I walked up and touched him, the Raven squawked._

_I started to see the future…_

"**Raven trotted up to me and gave me a whistle.**

"**Whats it for?" I asked.**

"**Since you will be keeping Cloud, I want you to have this whistle and when you blow it, he will come to you." Raven said."**

_I stopped looking into the future._

"_Hmmm, so my pet Raven is going to be Cloud, the one that takes care of the Motel Rooms, nice." I smiled. A scroll appeared in front of me._

"_**Losing the Wings you can't get back."**_

"_What the hell does that mean?" I asked confused. I heard the sound of Tombstones being crushed and ran over and looked over to see a pair of __**Red**__ headlights 50 yards away from me._

"_Shit!" I yelled running back into Biggsexy; she quickly started to drive, running over Tombstones._

"_**Where to now?"**_

"_I don't know…it said something about Wings…can you find a Tombstone or something with Wings on it?"_

"_**I'll try."**_

_Biggsexy was driving at 42 miles per hour through the Graveyard, avoiding Night Terror who was half a mile away from this._

"_**Najmi, were getting close to the end."**_

"_Yeah, let's do this." I smiled…_

**Author's Note: I got a new Poll, check this out guys:**

**Should Najmi's Parents come to Outer-Equestria (As Humans) and find out about Najmi and Dark and the Nightmare Unicorn?**

**Yes**

**Or**

**No**

**Please vote on my profile.**


	132. Dreamland: Awakening

**Author's Note: Alright everyone! We are now at the Climax of Najmi's Spiritual Journey, after this chap. It's straight to Night Terror! Also…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Chapter 132: Dreamland: Awakening**

_Biggsexy drove through the graveyard while I quickly looked around to see anything to do with Wings._

"_**Najmi…"**_

"_Yeah?" I asked._

"_**I can help you collect this item and the next one…after the 2 items are collected, I can't help you. Like I said earlier, you're on your own on the last item."**_

"_Ok, I understand." I said. I looked around and I saw a Tombstone with Wings on top of it. But, Night Terror was coming up fast and I didn't have time to stop and jump out of the Car to collect it._

"_Biggsexy, drive next to that Tombstone and open your door, listen, your door might be ripped off while were passing it."_

"_**Ok, no point in complaining if I'm going to be destroyed, anyway."**_

_Biggsexy opened the Driver door and I took off my seatbelt and carefully dangled to the side. The door hit the Tombstone…_

_***Metal ripping***_

_The Driver door ripped off while I grabbed the Wings off the Tombstone. I held the Wings in my hand and started to see the future…_

"**Screaming Darkness was standing over Midnight.**

"**Kill him…" She said with hate. Midnight was lying on the floor crying.**

"**Why!?" He yelled as his Dad was killed in front of him. The Guards then ripped off Midnight's Wings and thrown him into the Void…"**

_I stared in disbelief…_

"_Midnight…was an Alicorn…? And he got his Wings ripped off…? And that Black Alicorn named Screaming Darkness was his Mother…? And she killed his Father…damn. I'm going to talk to Midnight about this…his past seems very troubling and I could see why he's a Cold blooded killer." I said with worry. A scroll appeared in front of me._

"_**My Hat is my word; my protection to you is strong."**_

_Each letter was getting stranger. I knew I had to look for something about a Hat. As Biggsexy drove around, I quickly looked around for a Hat, but then it came to me…we had to look around my neighborhood._

"_Biggsexy, we have to get back to my Neighborhood."_

"_**Ok, this is the last item I can drive you too, after this, I will power down and I won't be able to drive, anymore."**_

"_Alright, at least the items will be close by." I said. Biggsexy drove out of the graveyard. Her grill and her bumpy were beat up and the bumper fell off. Her door was ripped off; she really didn't look so good._

_Biggsexy was driving at 119 miles per hour, Night Terror was driving 140 miles per hour. He got in front of us many times trying to crash into us. The Mustang was getting more monstrous looking._

_The Mustang now looked deformed and teeth sprouted out of the Grill. The Mustang was giving off Black mist that covered it and the Mustang Revved unnaturally. After about 25 minutes of dodging Night Terror, we finally arrived at my Neighborhood. Biggsexy was beat up from Night Terror._

_She had dents all over here and her paint job was scratched. _

"_**Ok, here we are, where to go now?"**_

"_I…hmmm….over there!" I yelled. There was a Top Hat resting on a porch of a House._

"_I goT yOu!" We heard Night Terror's distorted voice close by._

"_**NAJMI! JUMP OUT OF ME NOW!"**_

_I nodded and jumped out of Biggsexy while Night Terror was heading straight for her._

_***CRASH!***_

_Night Terror crashed into Biggsexy and she flew 20 yards and crashed on her roof and she did a Barrel roll, landing on her tires._

"_WhErE iS He!?" Night Terror screamed at Biggsexy. She only drove and rammed into Night Terror. It did not faze him and he knocked her back. He then fired a dark energy beam at Biggsexy and she was on fire._

_Night Terror drove off looking for me; I ran to Biggsexy and got in the seat, while being careful from the flames._

"_Are you ok!?" I yelled with worry._

"_**No…I'm on fire and it burns so bad…Najmi, promise me this…"**_

"_What is it?" I asked fighting to hold back tears._

"_**Promise me that you'll take care of me back on Earth…"**_

"_I promise…" I said sadly._

"_**Thank you…now, please get out of me. The fire is spreading and its going to get to my Gas Tank…I'm going to explode very soon…"**_

"_O-Ok…" I said._

"_**Farewell…"**_

_Was her last message in till her screen shattered and I couldn't communicate with her anymore…I got out of the Car and took cover, fire was all over her, and then…_

_***BOOM!***_

_Biggsexy exploded, metal flying all over the place, she was damaged beyond repair. The only thing left of her was her headlights that were still on. After 6 seconds of exploding, her headlights started to dim in till the point it turned off…indicating that she closed her eyes and met death…_

_I was crying and angry at the same time. Not only did Night Terror trapped me in stone and hurt Dark, he just destroyed my Family's Car. When I wake up…I'm going straight towards him. It was just me now…no one to help me anymore…_

_I ran towards the porch and picked up the Top Hat…_

"**Shadowhorn smiled.**

"**My sire, this Flag is great for Night Forge!" Shadowhorn said with holding up a Dark Purple Flag with Dark's Cutie Mark on it and a Raven on it."**

"_Ahhh….so that's what the Flag is going to be." I wiped my tears from my face with my hand._

_***Crumble***_

_I looked around to see the entire Sky fall apart with white cracks in them, the ground started to open up and make craters and everything started to fall apart. A scroll appeared in front of me._

"_**My 2 Blades are as Green as Jades…"**_

_I immediately knew what I had to look for. I had to find Blades; I knew it would be in my Blade collection at home. I had to move fast because everything started to fall apart. I ran as quickly as I can to my House while everything crumpled. _

_I jumped and made it to my Porch; I opened my door and quickly shut it with the white cracks coming behind me. I walked over and looked through my window and all I saw was White…no Houses, Street, Cars, or even the Sky…just pure Whiteness…_

_My House was the only thing standing in the Dreamland…_

"_Wow…" I said with amazement. I had a 2 story House, I looked around to see white cracks appearing on the walls on my House, and I ran up the stairs and looked at my Family's Blade collection. There was 2 Green Daggers by the Samurai Swords; I grabbed the Green Daggers…_

"**Namee smiled at me.**

"**I'm back!" She yelled while she wore a Princess Crown on her head.**

"**Whats with the Crown?" I asked.**

"**I'm Princess of the Changelings, dude." She said."**

"_Great, she's going to be powerful, and I guess I have to fight her." I said with irritation. A scroll appeared in front of me._

"_**The Wristband that started it all…"**_

"_Ok, I know where to look." I said._

"_FOUND YOU!" Night Terror appeared on the stairs and ran after me, I quickly ran to my room and shut the door and locked it. I frantically looked around the room in till I saw the Black Wristband resting on my bed._

"_YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" He yelled and lunged towards me. I ran towards the Wristband and touched it while his hoof was mere inches from my body…Night Terror vanished before my eyes and everything fell apart that I had to get on my Bed._

_All I saw was Whiteness…the only thing left was my Bed that I was lying on. I then started to see the future…_

"**I was sitting in a chair while I held 2 Alicorn babies in my arms. One was male, the other was female. I smiled at them.**

"**I love you my son and daughter." I said while I stroked their bellies. They smiled and giggled at me…"**

_It nearly took the wind out of me._

"_I…w-were…those…my Kids? I impregnate Dark and we get 2 Alicorns…? Wow…" I said with utter shock. Another scroll appeared in front of me._

"_**You had passed the item search and seen into the future of your friends while avoiding Night Terror, now close your eyes for 3 seconds and open them and you will be awake my lover…"**_

_I did what the scroll told me, I closed my eyes._

"_I'm coming, Dark…"_

* * *

I opened them to see that I was lying in bed and Mat and Jean were looking at me.

"YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" Mat hugged me.

"We thought we lost you!" Jean yelled. I hugged Mat back.

"It's great to be back…anyway, I have something to say…" I said standing up from the Bed. I felt something cold in my pocket and looked down to see that I had the _Nightmare Gun_ in my pocket which made me smile.

"Sure, what is it dude?" Mat asked me. I looked at him and took the Gun out of my pocket.

"Hey, where did you get that Gun?" Mat asked me.

"I'll tell you later, right now, my dream told me something." I said.

"What did it tell you?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Let's kill that mother fucker." I smiled while I cocked my Gun…

**Author's Note: Night Terror is dead XD**


	133. Dark Episodes Season 2

**Author's Note: Ok, so here is the Season 2 Dark version episodes, since I got done making them. Don't worry, after this chap, its straight to Night Terror XD**

**Dark Episodes Season 2**

**Season 2**

**1. The Return of Harmony Part 1 [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**The Return of Darkness Part 1"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Dark, Najmi, Mat, **

_**The spirit of Pureness called Light, has escaped from the prisons of darkness. She is the Goddess of Pure and she is a Draconequuis just like Discord. She wants to purify all of Night Forge, Najmi and the gang must face her in Trials that she created.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**2. The Return of Harmony Part 2 [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**The Return of Darkness Part 2"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Dark, Najmi, Mat, Raven, Shadowhorn, and Midnight**

_**Light has purified all of Night Forge. The Sun has come out and the Nightmare Unicorns are transformed into regular Unicorns with no glowing eyes. Everything is so peaceful and beautiful just like Ponyville, even Midnight has been purified and he is peaceful and kind.**_

_**Najmi and Mat has lost their Nightmare powers and have been separated from Dark and Red Thunder, and Mat also lost his super human powers and he is a regular Human. Najmi and Mat looks around to see that it…was a…improvement to see Night Forge and Najmi still can't shake the feeling.**_

_**Should Najmi and Mat keep Outer-Equestria pure? Or will they stop the Goddess? because Darkness can't be overtaken by light and light can't be overtaken by Darkness, everything must be in balance…**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**3. Lesson Zero [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called "**_**Lesson of Fear"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Najmi, Mat, and Shadowhorn**

_**Penumbra becomes concerned and worries that she hasn't learned anything and didn't send a report to Dark. She decides to go around Night Forge, helping her friends. Penumbra then becomes insane and reads her book so she can "create" a problem to solve. She accidently unleashes her "Fear" spell on all of Night Forge. Najmi, Mat, Shadowhorn and the Night 6 must face their worst nightmare, or be trapped inside their heads forever...**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**4. Luna Eclipsed [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Blood Moon Eclipse"**_

**Main Characters: Najmi, Dark, Mat, and Midnight**

_**Its Nightmare Night in Night Forge, though most are sad because the Holiday reminds them of Nightmare Moon. Dark is distraught about the Holiday because she looked up to Nightmare Moon when she was a filly. A Secret prophecy comes to light and Midnight cracks from the prophecy. He goes to Ponyville and wants to murder all of Ponyville; it's up to Najmi and Mat to stop him.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**5. Sisterhooves Social [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Sisterfangs Clan"**_

**Main Characters: Helena, Sourbelle, Ripperjack, and Rottenbloom**

_**Takes place after the Vampire Pony race is introduced and welcomed to Night Forge. Sourbelle is trying to spend time with Helena, but she's been busy a lot and can't play with her. Sourbelle finds a clan ran by Vampire mares called "Sisterfangs Clan" and wants Helena and her to join it to spend time with each other and meet other Vampires. **_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**6. The Cutie Pox [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"The Nightmare Disease"**_

**Main Characters: Night Mark Crusaders**

_**Rottenbloom decides to explore Nightbane by herself and stumbles on a dead and rare plant called "Night Leaf" she takes it back home to give it to Ripperjack as a gift. The next day, everyone starts to get sick, and not even their dark energy can heal them. Rottenbloom must find out the cause with the others.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**7. May the Best Pet Win! [Yes]**

**The Dark version will called **_**"May the Best Creature Win!"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6 and Najmi**

_**Almost all of the Night 6 and even Najmi have a Pet. The upcoming "Creature" Games are coming and Razor is trying to desperately find a Pet she can put it in the Games. She comes across an unusual Pet and decides to take it; soon, the other Pets start to mysteriously vanish…**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**8. The Mysterious Mare Do Well [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"The Mysterious Ghostmare"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Najmi, Mat, and Shadowhorn**

_**Takes place at the Rise of the Ghost Ponies. A Nightmare has been stealing fine clothes from Helena's shop and has also been stealing jewelry from shops, many tried to capture her, but she easily slips away. The gang decides to investigate together and discover that this isn't a Nightmare because she is as cold as ice and deader than the Vampires and Zomponies…**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**9. Sweet and Elite [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Fangs and Etiquettes" **_

**Main Characters: Najmi, Helena, and Dark**

_**Helena begs Dark to spend a few nights at Night Stone and Dark let's her stay at Night Stone. Helena starts to become well known and popular with the Aristocratic Nightmare Unicorns and starts to become stuck up and snooty like them. Every time Najmi is away from Dark, Helena makes passionate and wild loving to Najmi. Helena begins to lose sight of her virtue and judgment from the Fancy Nightmares, Dark notices her behavior and orders her to leave, will Helena handle leaving?**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**10. Secret of My Excess [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Secret of My Crush" **_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Najmi, Fury, and Dark**

_**Fury's birthday has come and Dahilia has thrown him a big party, and his party is a hit because he's the only Nether Dragon in Night Forge. Helena gives Fury the greatest gift and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Fury gains a crush on Helena and tells her the next day, but she tells him she loves Najmi and this enrages Fury that he transforms into his "Maximum Fury" form without Najmi's dark energy and goes after Najmi.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**11. Hearth's Warming Eve [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Night's Cold Eve"**_

**Main Characters: Dark, Najmi, Mat, Shadowhorn, Midnight, Raven, Disgrace, and Night 6**

_**The Nightmare Unicorns are celebrating "Night's Cold Eve" the dark version of Christmas to them. The Night 6 are put into a play and the Vampires, Changelings, Sea Ponies, Spider Ponies, Zomponies, and Ghost ponies are there to watch the play and as the play goes on…tension starts to rise with all the Supernatural ponies…because when it gets to their History in Outer-Equestria, it opens old wounds about the conflict their race once had with the other race…**_

_**Vampires vs. Nightmares**_

_**Changelings vs. Sea Ponies**_

_**Spider Ponies vs. Zomponies**_

_**Ghost ponies vs. Moonzin**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**12. Family Appreciation Day [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Family Affection Night"**_

**Main Characters: Night Mark Crusaders, Ripperjack, and Grey Family**

_**Rottenbloom is taunted and teased by a snobby rich night filly in class. She makes a bet saying that she loves and respects her family more than her. So, Rottenbloom decides to get help from Ripperjack and her gang to show more affection then her.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**13. Baby Cakes [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Baby Crazy"**_

**Main Characters: Dahilia, Organ Family, and Penumbra**

_**Dahilia is given a task by the Organ family to watch over their foals while they are gone. Dahilia agrees, but she has no knowledge in babysitting. Penumbra keeps telling her that she can help and doesn't trust Dahilia with foals, but Dahilia pushes her away. As Dahilia looks after them…she starts to wonder what they would taste like…**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**14. The Last Roundup [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"The Last Reaping"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6 and Najmi**

_**Ripperjack has promised the Night 6 and Najmi to come back after she is called to help cut and collect savage monstrous plants at Strangle Forest. She sends a letter saying she'll stay there from now on; this angers the Night 6 and travel to Strangle Forest to talk to her. Ripperjack then tries to run away from them and refuse to tell them why she can't come back. This turns into a wild goose chase through the Forest with deadly Plants in it.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**15. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"The Grey Cider Squeezer 2.0"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Ripperjack, Rottenbloom, Grey Family, Najmi, and Mat**

_**2 new Nightstallions have come to handle and shows off a Machine that can produce more Grey Cider then regular Farms. They challenge Ripperjack and her family that they can make better Cider then them, so the Grey Family accepts it. They then start to get to work on making the best Grey Cider, meanwhile Najmi and Mat try to destroy their machine.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**16. Read it and Weep [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Reflection and Tears"**_

**Main Characters: Najmi and Razor**

_**Razor has caught a rare Disease that not even dark energy can heal, so she is stuck at the Night Hospital for a few days. During her stay, she reads her Risky Zoo books and Najmi visits her everyday to see how she is doing. One night, Razor tells him to come into her blanket, he agrees and goes in the blanket, and they cuddle with each other reading Risky Zoo…Razor has also brought her Diary and Najmi learns more about the hard ships she went through as a filly…**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**17. Hearts and Hooves Day [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Horns of Desire"**_

**Main Characters: Najmi, Night 6, Dark, Mat, Red Thunder, Jean, and Netherfire**

_**The "Horns of Desire" Holiday is out and everyone is having a romantic and lustful time with their special somepony. Mat, Red, and Jean and Netherfire are having fun...but Najmi is put in hot water because he has 8 mares and 1 girl: Night 6, Dark, Rose, and Namee all wanting to have him for tonight. Can he handle the Orgy?**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**18. A Friend in Deed [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"A Friend in Hunger"**_

**Main Characters: Dahilia and Ripperjack**

_**A new Nightmare comes in town with a depressed attitude; most doesn't really care about her attitude and ignores it. However, Dahilia tries to become friends with the depressed Nightmare, but keeps pushing her away and refuses to eat. It's up to Dahilia to make her happy and eat again.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**19. Putting Your Hoof Down [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Raising Your Horn Up"**_

**Main Characters: Lustyshy, Helena, Penumbra, Razor, and Najmi**

_**Lustyshy is the Nightmare of Lust and breaks just about any male's will against her. However, her powers do not work on females and when a Nightmare finds out about her weakness, she brutally beats down Lustyshy on a daily basis. Helena, Penumbra, and Razor teaches Lustyshy how to fight with hooves and spells instead of Lust. But, will Lustyshy get even more aggressive then Razor?**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**20. Its about Time [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Edge of Time"**_

**Main Characters: Najmi, Namee, Mat, and Jean**

_**Najmi and the rest of the Humans are vacationing at the Terra Beach, away from Dark, Nightmares, and Changelings. Their relaxation is interrupted when a bright flash of light shines in front of them, revealing 4 Adult Humans…but, those 4 Adults are Najmi and the rest of the Humans, 70 years in the future. Adult Najmi tells younger Najmi some hardships he has to go through…Najmi is shocked and confused about it…can he stop the events that are going to happen to him in the future?**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**21. Dragon Quest [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Way of the Nether Dragon"**_

**Main Characters: Najmi, Dark, Night 6, and Fury**

_**The time for the Nether Dragon Gathering has come and Fury must go to a large Cave and meet other Nether Dragons. Najmi, Dark, and the Night 6 have agreed to come and learn about the culture and ways of the Nether Dragon. Najmi and Razor befriend a band of Teenage Nether Dragons and they have fun together, however the Teenage Nether Dragons start to cause mischief.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**22. Hurricane Fluttershy [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Stormy Lusty"**_

**Main Characters: Lustyshy, Penumbra, Razor, and Najmi**

_**Lustyshy has been called to help with a group of Nightmares to use their dark energy or strength to create a Supernatural Super Storm to destroy all the monsters that gathered at Lake Zark. Lustyshy's dark energy is not strong enough and fears she will be laughed at. **_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**23. Ponyville Confidential [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Night Forge Confidential"**_

**Main Characters: Night Mark Crusaders**

_**The Night Mark Crusaders are still looking for their Cutie Marks and joins the school newspaper. They write about great things but it still isn't enough for it to be impressive. They then start to write about everyone's secrets and they become a hit that their Newspapers are now being distributed to all of Night Forge, what can possible go wrong?**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**24. MMMystery on the Friendship Express [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Mystery on the Darkness Express"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Najmi, and Mat**

_**Najmi and the Night 6 have been sent on a mission to guard a rare item on the newly installed Train that travels from Night Forge to Night Hold. While everyone is sleeping, the item suddenly vanishes, it's up to the gang to play "Sherlock Holmes" and find it.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**25. A Canterlot Wedding Part 1[Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Moon Celebration part 1"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Dark, Najmi, Mat, Red Thunder, and Shadowhorn**

_**The Holiday of the Moon is coming and everyone is excited to drink the "Moon Water" a special and rare liquid that increases someone's power and makes you Healthy. Najmi has noticed that Dark has been acting strange and says a lot of Human cuss words like him. Unknown to Najmi…her eyes sometime flash green…**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**26. A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 [Yes]**

**The Dark version will be called **_**"Moon Celebration part 2"**_

**Main Characters: Night 6, Dark, Najmi, Mat, Red Thunder, Shadowhorn, and Disgrace**

_**Najmi discovers that Dark is an imposter and it was actually Namee disguised as Dark. But Najmi figured it out too late and Namee has Brain washed him into loving her. She is all powerful with Najmi's Nightmare power, combined with her Changeling power. The Night 6 quickly go to the Hive to look for Dark and the Night 6 must fight an Army of Changelings to get to her. Namee then tries to have sex with Najmi while he's fooled into loving her, if Najmi impregnates Namee with him having the Nightmare power and her Changeling power and while drinking the Moon Water…Namee and her off springs will be all powerful…**_

**Author's Note: So, which ones do you like? **

**I like these: 1, 2, 9, 10, 11, 16, 17, 19, 20, 21, 24, 25, and 26**


	134. Battle Preparations

**Author's Note: Now, were back on track!**

**Chapter 134: Battle Preparations**

I put my Gun back in my pocket.

"Hell, yeah! Let's kill him!" Mat said with excitement.

"Yes, we have to tell the others." I said walking out of the room. When I got downstairs and went into the Bar, I was immediately attacked by Hugs and affection.

"I'm so glad you're, ok!" Lustyshy said while hugging me tightly.

"My Master is fine!" Fury hugged me.

"Didn't want ta lose ya!" Ripper said.

"Oh, boy! I'm so glad!" Dahilia said.

"Good! I even tried covering you with my Ooze and seeing into your Mind, but something was blocking me…" Venom said.

"Yes, even my Mind spells couldn't wake you up." Penumbra said while hugging me.

"Yes, dear, I'm so glad your back!" Helena said while also hugging. Almost the entire Night 6 was hugging me tightly. Razor was here, but she didn't hug me.

"Hmph! He's fine now, no need to get all mushy!" Razor said while rolling her eyes.

"_Sorry, Najmi, if I'm acting cold. But, I can't let anypony see me hugging you, because I want everypony to still think that I hate you. If nopony was here, then I would have hugged you tighter then my weak friends!"_

I heard Razor's voice in my head. I forgot that I was bonded to Razor and when you are bonded to a Nightmare, you can transmit your thoughts to her and she can do it back to you.

"_Thanks, Razee."_

I looked over to see Razor giving me a smug smile. Everyone glared at Razor. I felt so happy, I had a Team that was worried sick about me and I felt the hopelessness and depression that was lingering go away.

"It's great to have you back my Lord; it's time to Plot what were going to do. Everypony is here." Shadow said. I looked around the Bar and surveyed who was present: Shadow, Midnight, Night 6, Mat, Jean, Venom, Fury, Raven, Thomas, and the 10 Ravens. Disgrace wasn't here.

"Ok, let's go kill him right now." I said walking to the door, but Shadow got in front of me.

"Sire, I want to kill the Tyrant too, but you can't rush and teleport into his Throne room now. He has the entire Nightmare Army protecting him in the Castle. I know you're strong with you bonding to Razor, but you can't defeat a Nightmare Alicorn and an Army of unbounded and bonded Nightmare Unicorns by yourself and even with all our help." Shadow said to me.

"Your right, and where is Disgrace?" I asked.

"He went to the Changeling Hive to get a group of Changelings to help us fight Night Terror." Shadow said.

"Alright, so how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"First, Night Terror still thinks you're trapped in Stone. So, we can do a surprise attack on him." Shadow said.

"Ok, next?" I asked.

"Second, we sneak into his Castle with nopony seeing us, and we perform silent kills on the unsuspecting Nightmare guards."

"Oooooh, I like that." Midnight smiled.

"Then you attack Night Terror, putting an end to him!" Shadow said.

"Alright, good plan, everyone…it's time to take him down. We have to prepare." I said while everyone nodded and went into their rooms to prepare…

* * *

Lustyshy trotted into her room and looked around.

"B-But…I can't…fight…" Lusty said weakly and sadly. She sat on her bed and looked down sadly.

"I'm just dead weight…I can't-wait…" An idea struck her.

"I can manipulate the Nightstallion guards just like I did at my cottage." She smiled lustfully.

"I guess I won't be dead weight." Lustyshy smiled happily...

* * *

"ALRIGHT! LET'S KICK HIS FLANK!" Razor said to me while puffing out her chest.

"Yeah, let's do this! How about you, Venom and Fury?" I asked.

"I want to rip that Nightstallion to pieces!" Fury then transformed into his Adult self, the room was big and he was able to fit in the room.

***ROAR!***

Fury made a loud roar that shook the building.

"YOU'RE BACK!" I yelled hugging Fury.

"Yes, being a baby Nether Dragon was fun, but I was so immature. I like my Adult self." He said with his 70 year old man voice returning.

"Yes, I am ready to kill him for doing such horrible things to the Kingdom and my, Mother." Venom said. She then lost her True form and her Pony teeth turned back into Shark like and Needle like teeth. Her eyes turned back to being White stripes and her mane and tail went back into being Ooze.

Razor then took a container filled with Black goop and opened it. She put her hoof in it and rubbed a thick layer of the Goop on each sides of her cheek. Just like a Military Face Paint.

I checked my Gun and made sure it was ok, and I put down the Gun. I looked at my hand and focused the dark energy into it, my hand turned into a wicked Werewolf claw. I turned it back into a hand and clenched my fist.

"Good, I have control over my Werewolf form." I said with a smile…

* * *

Mat was Shadow boxing with Red staring at him.

"Nice, let's defeat him and save my big sister!" Red said with happiness.

"Yeah, I can't wait to kick his ass for doing that to Najmi." Mat said while making sure his MMA was up to date…

* * *

Raven looked at Thomas.

"Are you ready to fight him?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I may not be the fighter type, but I can hold my own." Thomas said.

"Ok, don't forget you have your Raven form to turn into like me." Raven said.

"Alright, are we bringing the 10 Ravens?" He asked her.

"Yes, to me!" Raven yelled and the 10 Ravens landed on her back.

"Let's take out a Tyrant." Raven smiled while her Ravens squawked…

* * *

Midnight wasn't doing anything in his room.

"Meh, I'm a Killer, so I don't really have to prepare. I'll wait for the others." Midnight said.

* * *

Shadow paced back and forth in his room.

"Ok, we got the plan all set up. I just hope the Princess is ok." Shadow said.

"I guess I don't need my Gentlecolt clothes, I need to get my Armor that I was forging while I adventured around Outer-Equestria." Shadow took off all his clothes and summoned his armor.

The Armor was Black and Shadow put it on. He was wearing a Helmet and Armor plating that covered his chest, back, and legs.

"In the name of darkness, you will perish Night Terror!" Shadow said.

* * *

Penumbra was reading 5 books at the same time.

"Must make sure my Mind spells are potent and can affect more than 10 Ponies." Penumbra said as she read her 5 books that she brought from her Library.

* * *

Ripperjack was sharpening her Scythe tail with a Nether rock.

"We gotta take out that feller. And ah got ta get ya all sharp and deadly." Ripper said. She looked at her Scythe.

"Nice, yer so clean that ah can see mah own reflection in it." Ripper said. She then took a strand of her mane and dropped it on the Scythe's edge. The strand was cut in half like a Knife through Butter…

"And yer sharp too!" Ripper said with a smile…

* * *

Dahilia bounced up and down in her room.

"Oh, boy! I'll be attacked by a lot of guards! And do you know what that means!?" She said out loud while bouncing off the walls.

"I think it's an all you can eat** BUFFET!** Oh, yes!" Dahilia licked her lips hungrily…

* * *

Helena was in the bathroom and was putting on Red lipstick and Black eye shadow.

"A lady must look her best at all times." She smiled while her Vampire fangs showed.

"Of course, I can't wear anything nice. I'll be covered in Blood when I fight." She smiled.

"Even though I'm a Lady and love being clean, I…for some reason am ok with being bathed and covered in Blood. I guess it's because I'm a Vampire." Helena said.

"I want something nice behind my ear." Helena said. She looked at a Vase in the bathroom and it had a **Red Rose** in it. Helena smiled and took the Rose out the tiny Vase and put the Rose behind her right ear.

"Mmmmm, I change my mind…I'll wear a nice dress. After all, Blood isn't hard to wash off." Helena said and used her Blood magic to summon a Black dress. It was a Black Vampire dress with a Red Diamond on the chest; it was fancy and looked expensive.

"There we go." She smiled as she put on her dress. Her body was almost covered by it, her tail, hooves and head were exposed…

* * *

Jean looked at Netherfire.

"Look, we just met and we quickly got wrapped into this shit." Jean said.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything about the dark energy as we fight." Netherfire smiled at him.

"Alright, let's go kill that fucker, even though I don't really know whats going on." Jean said.

"It's cool; I'll teach you some things right now." Netherfire said.

"Ok, teach me." Jean said.

"With pleasure." Netherfire smiled…

* * *

So, everyone started to prepare and get ready for the intense fight ahead in their rooms. Najmi and the Group prepared to take down the Monster that caused all of this destruction to Night Forge…


	135. Survey

**Author's Note: Now, we are ready to go and happy New Year!**

**Chapter 135: Survey**

…**2 Hours Later…**

It's been 2 Hours since Najmi told everyone to prepare, Najmi and Midnight are waiting for everyone to come out of their rooms and Najmi is going to survey their abilities and weaknesses…it was best to learn everyone's strength and weaknesses so they can be partnered or grouped up and cover each other during the fights…

* * *

"Alright, here comes everyone." I said. Everyone came down into the Bar.

"Ok, before we go, I'm going to survey everyone about their strength and weaknesses." I said. Everyone nodded. I surveyed myself first, Werewolf form and _Nightmare Gun_…my weakness is Silver when in Werewolf form and I lose all my dark energy and can't use spells or super healing while carrying _Nightmare Gun_…

I would be a regular Human while carrying it, which means I had to be really careful, because I'll die if I get stabbed in the stomach, chest, or hit by a dark energy blast…

"Lustyshy?" I asked.

"I can use my Lust spells and body to manipulate the Nightstallion guards." Lusty said.

"Ok, weakness?" I asked.

"I can't manipulate the Nightmare guards." Lusty said. I nodded. Penumbra smiled and stepped up with a list and Quil.

"Allow me to help you, Najmi." Penumbra smiled.

"Alright, thanks, now Penumbra?" I asked.

"Mind spells are potent and I can send at least 35 Ponies into a Coma from my _**Fear**_ spell. My _**Illusion **_can cover a 40 yard radius. And my _**Shadow Shield**_ can protect me longer and absorb more damage and _**Witch Fusion**_ is a little stronger." Penumbra said with a smile.

"Damn, you been busy." I said.

"Yep! I've been reading a lot of Mind spell books for 2 Hours." She said.

"Ok and weakness?" I asked.

"I'm not a Physical Nightmare; I'm all about spells, so I'm physically weak." Penumbra said.

"Ok." I said.

"Najmi, I'll handle everypony's strengths and weaknesses, you can sit down and get a drink." Penumbra smiled.

"Sure, thank you." I smiled and sat down. Thomas gave me a _**Fizz**_ and I started to drink it. Penumbra checked off the list.

"Ok, Venom? What are you strengths and weaknesses?" Penumbra asked.

"I can cover another creature's body and grant the Wearer powers and increase the effectiveness of their previous powers. Like if you have super strength, it will be increased or if you have Tentacles, the Tentacles will become stronger, durable, and deadlier." Venom said.

"Ok, weaknesses?" Penumbra asked.

"I can't attack or do anything if I'm not attached to another creature's body. Which means I HAVE to be attached to some Living creature at ALL times when we fight." Venom said.

"You can always use my 10 Ravens." Raven said.

"Hmmm, I'll think about it…their too small and they have alot limitations. However, they make great Vessels for traveling." Venom said. Raven nodded. Penumbra checked her off.

"And you Raven?"

"I can turn into a Giant Raven made of dark energy and I gain some abilities while in the form, Thomas can do the same thing." Raven said. Thomas nodded.

"Ok, any weaknesses?"

"Yes, the Raven form does indeed grant us power and Vigor, but the longer we stay in the form, the more it hurts our bodies. Turning into something made of pure dark energy can hurt any Nightmare Unicorn, regardless of how strong." Venom said.

"Ahhh, ok." Penumbra said.

"That's what my sister is basically saying, the longer we stay in the Raven form, the more our bodies suffer damage and it just increases into the point the dark energy consumes us and we turn into ash." Thomas said.

"How long can you stay in the form before you start to feel intense pain?" Penumbra asked.

"Usually 5 minutes, Thomas pushed himself to 7, I pushed myself to 10. At the 5 minute mark, is when we start to feel the pain increasing, its only slight pain at 1, 2, 3, and 4 minutes. Anything past 10 minutes for me and I will be consumed and turned into ash." Raven said.

"Yes, anything past 7 minutes for me is when I turn to ash, I'm not a good fighter, even with Raven form, but I can hold my own." Thomas said. Penumbra checked off the list.

"Ok, and…Helena…why are you wearing that…?" Penumbra asked. Helena was wearing a Black Vampire dress, and make up with a Red lipstick and Black eye shadow.

"Oh, this old thing? It's nothing special for the fight." Helena said with a smile.

"But, Helena…were about to get in bloody fights with a lot of Nightmare guards…your all Dolled up like as if we're going to a fancy Restraunt." I said.

"I do apologize, I think it looks lovely and I don't mind being bathed in Blood." She said.

"Why…oh, right…you're a Vampire. Sexy, beautiful, deadly, Sadistic and Monstrous…just how I like my Vampires." I said with a smile.

"Ok, and your strengths, Helena?" Penumbra said.

"I have super speed and can make mince meat of a Pony in just a second or two. I have the ability to use Blood magic and I can summon a Blood weapon called _Blood Sprite_. Drinking Blood feeds me, heals me, and fuels my Blood Magic."

"Ok, weaknesses?" Penumbra asked.

"Alright…this stays in the Bar…it is against Vampire Law to tell anypony who isn't a Vampire." Helena said. Everyone nodded.

"We Vampires have a weakness against…**Pumpkin **and **Wall-Nuts**." Helena said.

"What do they do?" I asked.

"The **Pumpkin** is a type of repellent, and anypony that wears a Pumpkin on their head or is covered in Pumpkin juice; we cannot harm or go next to them…we must stay 10 feet away from them."

"Ok and the Wall-Nut?" I asked.

"The **Wall-Nut** cancels out our Blood magic and other Vampiric abilities." She said.

"So, why and what caused them to become the Vampire Pony's weakness?" I asked.

"It happened many Centuries ago, it's a long story…so I'll tell everypony later." Helena said. I and Penumbra nodded and she checked off the list.

"Now you, Razor." Penumbra said.

"No need for that Penny, all my powers are doubled and I can do immense damage in my Werenight form. Thanks to this pathetic Human I have for my Host!" Razor said with pride.

"Yes, and weaknesses?"

"Hmmm…never really thought of that…" Razor said. Ripperjack stepped it.

"Ah know yer weakness Sugar rot…ya get so overzealous and angry that ya can't think straight. So if ya fight a more intelligent creature or Pony like Penumbra, you would lose because you would get so worked up tryin to hit yer opponent." Ripperjack said.

"Shut up, RJ." Razor said angrily.

"What ya'll just say to me?" RJ said sticking her forehead and touching it to Razor's forehead.

"I said for you to shut up!" Razor yelled. RJ growled at Razor.

"Razor and Ripper! This is no time to argue, take you rage out on the guards." I said.

"Hmph!" Razor and RJ said while stepping away from each other. Penumbra checked the list.

"Ok, I got it. Now, Dahilia?" Penumbra said.

"Oooo! I can eat a lot of guards with no problem!"

"And your weakness?"

"I can't really fight nor do anything when I get full." Dahilia said. Penumbra nodded.

"Midnight?"

"I'm an expert at killing and fighting!" Midnight yelled with an insane smile.

"Ok and weakness?"

"My weakness is when somepony gets in my Mind. I done a lot of things in the Past and if somepony gets in my Mind and laughs and taunts me for what I've done…my Brain and sanity would snap and…I'll go Brain dead." Midnight said while losing his insane smile. Penumbra nodded.

"Shadow?" Penumbra said.

"Yes, I am wearing my Armor that I forged while exploring around Outer-Equestria, it has the Royal Guard style, but with its own uniqueness." Shadow said.

"Got it, weaknesses?"

"A creature that can heal its self a lot and have a larger pool of dark energy then I. Basically, somepony who is better than me in Combat or spells. I have a combination of combining my fighting with dark energy spells." Shadow said. Midnight smirked.

"Hmmm, you would make an interesting partner." Midnight said.

"As to you too, my insane friend." Shadow said. Penumbra checked off the list.

"Ok, Ripperjack?" Penumbra asked her.

"Well, ah got mah Scythe tail that grants me powers and ah can even revive myself if ah get killed Sugar rot. Ah can turn my body almost invisible and make it seem like my Scythe tail is a lone Blade that's flyin in the air by its self." RJ said.

"Weaknesses?"

"If somepony manages to cut off mah Scythe tail, but ah can still fight with mah super strength and dark energy spells, but ah I cause total destruction with mah Scythe and ah don't fight that good without it…takes about 3 days for my Scythe tail to be restored…and ah can't even revive myself without it." RJ said.

"Hmmm, alright, what about you Fury?" Penumbra asked him. Since the Bar was large, Fury was able to fit even though he was the size of a Sedan.

"I am a Nether Dragon and I am able to use some Nether spells to help me, I can shoot out Crystals or Purple fire from my mouth and I can fly really fast. I am also very resistant to Poisons, Diseases, and Nether based spells and attacks. My scale is as hard as Nether rock." Fury said.

"Interesting, I would like to hear the weakness of the Nether Dragon." Penumbra said.

"Ok…our weakness is…**Purple Nether Crystals**." He said.

"Why?" Penumbra asked.

"Because it's a really delicious and yummy Crystal, the Crystal will hypnotize us into chewing on it, like a Shadow Dog with a Bone. While we are hypnotized into chewing it, we do not care what is going on around us, even if our loved ones or even our LIVES were endangered, the Crystal will only be the things on our mind." Fury said.

"Is there a way to snap you out of it?" I asked.

"Yes, you have to get the Crystal away from me; however, I will attack you if you do. You will have no choice, but to beat me down then take the Crystal away me." Fury said. I and Penumbra both nodded.

"Now, how about you Jean?" She asked.

"Uhh…Netherfire is in me…she says that I got my Puppy form and…" Jean stopped talking to listen to Netherfire speaking to him mentally.

"And dark energy blasts…and…the dark energy sword and so on. And that's it. Stop calling me Puppy damn it!" Jean yelled making everyone look at him.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that I can transmit my thoughts to her." Jean said.

"Ok, what is your weakness?"

"Well, since I'm a Werewolf like Najmi, my weakness is Silver and…Netherfire said her weakness is sonic vibrations…she says it bothers her ears a lot since it shakes the Wavelengths in the air and or some shit." Jean said. Penumbra nodded.

"Now finally, Mat." Penumbra said.

"Ok, MMA and dark energy spells and swords, plus super human abilities. Red Thunder is inside of me." Mat said.

"Weakness?"

"Ladies, but my other weakness is depression…it makes me lose the will to fight and I've been through a lot of depression back on Earth…Red said that she can't fight with her being depressed too." Mat said. Penumbra finished checking off the list.

"Ok, everypony, look at the list I made for you all to be grouped or partnered up with when we fight and go into the Castle. You must all remain with your group or partner. I also marked the Groups who is the most powerful when working together is _**Hardcore**_ and _**Moderate**_ meaning very good and _**Weak**_ meaning its good, but a little weak." Penumbra said while everyone looked at it.

**-List of Groups or Partners-**

**_(Hardcore)_ Group 1: Najmi, Razor, and Venom**

**_(Weak)_****_G_roup 2: Lustyshy, Jean, and Netherfire**

**_(Hardcore)_Group 3: Raven, Mat, and Red Thunder**

**_(Hardcore) _Group 4: Midnight, Shadow, and Helena**

**_(Hardcore)_ Group 5: Fury, Ripperjack, and Dahilia**

**(_Moderate) _Partners: Penumbra and Thomas**

"Ok, does everypony know who their paired with?" Penumbra asked. Everyone nodded.

"Like I said earlier, stay with your Group and assist and protect each other." Penumbra said. Everyone nodded again.

"Ok, let's KILL HIM!" I yelled.

"**LET'S DO IT!"** Everyone yelled at the same time.

"TELEPORT US THERE!" I yelled. Everyone's horn or hands glowed and we all teleported to Night Stone…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! WHAT TIME IS IT!?**


	136. Sneaking In

**Author's Note: We are finally at the Castle XD**

**Chapter 136: Sneaking In**

We arrived next to Night Stone Castle. For some strange reason, we didn't teleport INSIDE the Castle; we were outside of its Walls.

"Hey, how come we didn't go inside?" I asked. I then put my hand in the air and Purple ripples went through the air. Shadow stepped up.

"It seems that Night Terror put up a powerful Barrier around the Castle that's stopping anypony from getting in…I think he's using it to keep out the angry Citizens." Shadow said.

"Yeah, your right…so, how do we get in?" I asked.

"We can charge all our power and blast it open, however that will get hundreds of guards knowing were here. We have to be stealthy." Shadow said. Venom looked at everyone.

"I am able to go through the Barrier since I have Dark's blood in me." Venom said.

"Ok, can you get us through?" I asked.

"Yes, but I can only get you and Razor through the Barrier. If we all go in together as 1 big group, everypony will know." Venom said. Penumbra looked at me.

"Ok, new plan…give me a second to write it…" Penumbra summoned a scroll and Quil and began writing. After 3 minutes, she stopped.

"Ok, everypony, this is your Groups job to do." Penumbra said while she held up the scroll for everyone to see…

**-Group Missions-**

**Group 1: Najmi, Razor, and Venom- **_Go inside the Castle and find a way to get rid of the Barrier. You must be really silent and stealthy. You can also do Silent kills if you want._

**Group 2: Lustyshy, Jean, and Netherfire- **_When Barrier vanishes, go inside the Castle and find a way into the "Pet" room and unleash all the wild and dangerous Animals of Outer-Equestria. They will help us fight the guards and you must be stealthy._

**Group 3: Raven, Mat, and Red Thunder- **_When Barrier vanishes. You must find a way into the Basement and plant special dark energy "Bombs" next to the "Crumble" zones of the Castle. You can use your dark energy to create "Timed" Shadow bombs that can do massive damage. Set it to 1 Hour. This means we have 1 Hour to kill Night Terror, group up with Group 4 after you set up the bombs._

**Group 4: Midnight, Shadow, and Helena- **_When Group 2 unleashes the Animals, Lustyshy will send out a Beacon for you to come inside. When in the Castle, start murdering and killing the guards with the wild Animals. Remember to go all out and protect each other while fighting hordes of guards._

**Group 5: Fury, Ripperjack, and Dahilia-**_ Help Group 4 with killing the guards. And remember to heal and cover each other when somepony gets overwhelmed._

**Partners: Penumbra and Thomas- **_We will wait here for when Disgrace arrives with his group of Changelings. When they arrive, we will help Group 4 and 5 with killing the guards._

"Alright, everypony know what to do?" Penumbra said. Everyone nodded.

"Wait…your ok with having Dark's Castle being destroyed?" I asked.

"Yes, the Princess has been telling me that she doesn't really like the Castle and wishes to tear it down and re-do it, we would have done it after we explored around Outer-Equestria with you. But we were interrupted because of Night Terror situation." Penumbra said.

"Ahh, ok." I said.

"Wait a second, where the hell can we find the "Pet" room in that big Castle?" Jean asked.

"He's right, and where am I going to find the room that holds the Barrier?" I asked confused. Penumbra looked at me.

"Najmi, how well do you know the Castle? How many rooms have you been in?" Penumbra asked.

"Not much…the Castle is 15 stories high and 2 miles long…it's a pretty small Castle, but it still has a lot of rooms and hallways." I said.

"Ok, how many rooms have you been in?" Penumbra asked.

"4…only 4 rooms…the 1st one is the Throne Room…the 2nd one is the Party Room where Dark threw a Party to celebrate the compilation of the Castle, and where we also kicked Wind and Thorn's ass." I said.

"Yep, we sure did." Mat smiled.

"Go on." Penumbra said.

"The 3rd one is the Treasure Room where I met Fury." I said. Fury smiled.

"Yes, and if you're wondering why I was buried in the Treasure, it was because I was eating some delicious Gems." Fury said.

"Gems?" I asked.

"Yes, we Nether Dragons love to eat Gems, meat, and fish." Fury said.

"Yeah, anyway the last room I was in was Dark's Bedroom…where she poured Blood on me and we had sex…" I said. Jean stared at me in shock.

"What in the fuc-"

"I don't want to talk about it man, she was a horny, immature bitch back then. But, she's not anymore." I said interrupting Jean.

"Ok, the Castle has about…at least over 100 rooms. It will be hard for Group 1 and 2 to find the correct room." Penumbra said.

"Yeah, so what now?" I asked.

"Hmmm…OH! I got it! You can use your dark energy to find the object that is holding up the Barrier." Penumbra said.

"Ok, cool, and me?" Jean asked.

"Hmmm, Lustyshy, are you good with Animals?" Penumbra asked.

"Oh, yes I am…I can smell the scent of a male Animal." Lusty said.

"Ok, you can use Lusty to help you." Penumbra said.

"Alright." Jean said.

"Ok, is all questions answered? No last minute chat?" Penumbra asked everyone. Everyone only nodded back.

"Good…now Group 1, go." Penumbra said.

"Ok, Venom and Razor, let's do this." I said with determination.

"Let me cover you…" Venom said. She turned into Black ooze and covered my body, my body bonded to the Ooze that it slid on the ground and we passed the Barrier, Venom then slid off me and my body was normal again.

"Strange how you do that." I said.

"Oh, my Ooze can break down the molecules in your body and bones and make you just as slippery and "Blob" like just like my Ooze. Luckily my Ooze contains an enzyme that prevents you to feel pain when I break down your body." Venom said.

"Ok, that's awesome." I said. Venom then slithered out of the Barrier.

"Your turn, Razor." Venom said.

"Let's do this." Razor said. Venom covered her and slithered through the Barrier and came off Razor. I, Razor, and Venom were inside.

"It's all up to you guys." Penumbra said. We nodded and we climbed over the large iron fence that was 10 feet tall and we were now in the Royal Night Stone Garden.

"Ok, we have to find the room…Razor and Venom…remember, silent kills." I whispered. They nodded and we silently hid behind dead bushes and trees from the guards that were patrolling around the Garden…

**Author's Note: Yep, it's time for some **_**Metal Gear Solid**_**, but Pony styled XD****  
**


	137. Search and Deactivate

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I got another poll, check this out:**

**Poll: **_Which story should I focus on?_

_My Little Nightmare: Darkness is Magic_

_My Little Vampire: Blood is Magic_

_The Elemental War_

**Please vote on profile.**

**Chapter 137: Mission 1: Search and Deactivate**

I, Venom, and Razor carefully walked and hid behind the dead bushes. There were guards everywhere. Luckily, the Garden was Maze like, plus there were no lights, which made it easier for us to hide.

"Ok, after this guard walks by, kill him Venom." I whispered. Venom nodded. A guard was walking towards our bush; Venom used her tentacles to pull him in the bushes.

"Wha-MMMMM!" He struggled and made muffled yells as Venom turned into an Ooze puddle and covered his mouth and face. She made her Ooze really sticky and Glue like to hold him in place.

The guard soon stopped struggling and lay dead in the ground, Venom then covered his entire body with her Ooze and started to consume his dead body…

***Quiet Crackling***

As Venom was breaking down and consuming his body, the body made bone cracking sounds, after 15 seconds, the outline of the body that was in the Ooze was gone and it was nothing but a Black poodle on the ground. Venom turned back into her Pony form.

"What did you do to him?" I asked her.

"I forced my Ooze down into his Lungs and throat while making it really sticky and also sucking out his Spiritual energy. Before he could turn to ash after dying, I covered his body and released my Digestive enzymes to consume his body; his Bones were cracking because I had to use my Ooze to break them to digest them faster." Venom said. I was astonished.

"Fuck Venom, you're like a damn super Organism. You're badazz." I whispered with a smile. She smiled back at me.

"Thank you." Venom said and we continued through the bushes. We were getting closer to the Castle door. There was another guard next to the door.

"Razor, you take that one, remember…a Silent and CLEAN kill." I said. Razor nodded and used her dark energy to make the guard teleport next to her.

Before the guard can even speak, Razor covered his mouth and turned into her Werenight form. The guard shot a beam of dark energy at Razor to knock her off, but it didn't faze her. She ripped off his horn with her Shadow claw and put her mouth on his head.

She started to drink the blood that was spewing out of the part where she ripped his horn off while still holding his mouth, to keep him from yelling or screaming in agony. After 20 seconds of drinking all of his blood, he crumbled into ash.

Razor turned back into her regular Pony form and used her hoof to wipe the blood off her mouth.

"I feel like a Vampire, just like Helena." Razor said. I nodded and we quickly opened the door and went inside, we were in the 1 story of the Castle.

"Where to Najmi?" Razor asked.

"Hmmm, give me a second." I said. I used the dark energy in my body to find the object or thing that was holding up the Barrier. After 2 minutes, I finally found the room.

"Ahh, I found it." I said with a smile.

"Where is it?" Razor asked.

"It's at the very top of the Castle." I said.

"Well we can't go up the stairs, guards are all over them and it will take too long." Razor complained.

"How about flying up there?" I asked.

"That just might work, but there might be Werenights flying around the Castle." Venom said.

"Ahhh I'll take care of them, besides I'm powerful since I'm bonded to Najmi. And you can even make me more powerful with your Ooze." Razor said.

"You are right, let us go." Venom said. We walked back outside, Venom covered Razor and we flew up into the sky. I felt the cool air on my skin as we flew up into the air. Razor looked evil looking because she was covered with the Ooze.

We were at the 7th story when we were spotted by a Werenight.

"COME HERE!" Razor turned into her Werenight form and zipped towards the Werenight guard. The Werenight guard transformed and fought Razor. However, despite him being in his Werenight form, he was no match for Razor.

Razor blocked all his attacks and her attacks were deadly. Venom's tentacles came out of Razor and fought him too.

"Take this!" Razor took her claw and smashed it against his face, all of his face was ripped off and she used the tentacles to rip off his horn.

"Eat you!" Razor yelled and sank her sharp teeth into his neck and the tentacles incased Razor and him into a cocoon. 15 seconds later, the tentacles unraveled and the guard was gone.

"Damn, drinking all of his blood AND Venom digesting him? That's over kill." I said. Razor smirked.

"No, such thing as over kill." Razor said.

"Ok, let's go." I said. Razor nodded and we flew up to the top of the Castle and landed on the roof. It was the same balcony that the Night 6, Dark, and I sung _This is Night Forge_ song. An Alicorn statue was in the middle of the balcony.

The Alicorn statue was Black and it had purple crystals for eyes and it was shooting a large purple beam into the sky through its horn.

"Ok, let's destroy that." I said. Razor nodded and she flew towards and swung her claw. The statue fell against the floor and broke into a lot of pieces. I looked up to see the Barrier vanishing, luckily the guards didn't notice that the Barrier vanished.

Night Terror made the Barrier invisible, which means that the guards and he will think that the Barrier is still there even though it's gone.

"Ok, wait here." Razor said. She flew down the Castle and towards the Garden silently, everyone was hiding under a steep hill. Penumbra looked at her.

"Ok, you got rid of the Barrier?" Penumbra asked Razor.

"Yes, it's down." Razor said.

"Alright, Group 2 and 3, its time for you to go." Penumbra said.

"Let's go." Raven hopped over the fence with Mat and Red Thunder following her.

"Let's find those Animals." Jean said and hopped over the fence, followed by Lustyshy and Netherfire.

"We done our part, what do we do now?" Razor asked Penumbra.

"Look for the Princess in the Castle. She will be a turning point in the defeat of Night Terror. Remember to still be quiet and perform silent kills." Penumbra said. Razor nodded and flew off; the 1st mission has been accomplished…

**Author's Note: I personally think Venom's silent kills were badazz.**

**She turns into Ooze to shove it down his throat and lungs while draining him of Spiritual energy. Then covering his body and devouring it with her digestive enzymes and breaking it down.**

**DAMN! She's more like an Alien Organism then magic creature XD**


	138. Planting Bombs

**Author's Note: LOL I see what you did there **_**Remare **_**XD**

**MvP= Mare vs. Predator**

**LOL Just like AvP= Alien vs. Predator XD**

**Chapter 138: Mission 2: Planting Bombs**

Razor flew back up to the top of the Castle and landed on the balcony next to me.

"What now, Razor?" I asked.

"Penumbra said that we should go look for Dark and rescue her. Group 2 is letting the Animals loose and Group 3 is planting the Bombs." Razor said.

"Alright, Venom, get off her." I said. The Ooze slid off Razor and made a Puddle on the ground, it then formed Venom.

"Wait, do you need a body to fight and feed off?" I asked.

"Yes, as long as I keep consuming and digesting the bodies of the guards or other living creatures, then I can stay stable and go longer without having to attach to a body. However, I need a body to fight and use my abilities." Venom said.

"Ok, let's go." I said. They nodded and followed me down the stairs…

* * *

Raven, Mat, and Red Thunder carefully avoided the guards in the dead Garden. A guard was coming by.

"Raven, how do we do silent kills?" Red asked.

"Cover their mouth so they won't scream or call for help and rip off their horn, preventing them from using dark energy to heal or fight. Remember, keep it clean." Raven said. Red nodded and jumped up and grabbed the guard and held her hoof on his lip.

He was struggling, but Red was too strong. She smiled at him.

"Sorry, but it's me or my sister." Red said and ripped off his horn and drank all the blood that spilled out of his forehead. After 2 minutes, the guard turned into ash while Red wiped her hoof with her mouth.

"Mmmmm, tasty. Blood always taste better when it's fresh and warm. Haha, geez, now I know why a Vampire likes doing it, hehe!" Red giggled.

"Shhh, don't talk so loud." Raven said.

"Sorry." Red smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok." Mat stroked her mane earning a giggle from Red.

"Now, how are we going to get down to the Basement?" Mat whispered to Raven.

"Theres a wooden door that leads to it in the 1st story of the Castle, we need to get inside." Raven whispered.

"Ok, let's go." Mat said. The Group made their way through the door and was now inside the Castle.

"There." Raven said while pointing to a wooden door. They silently walked over and opened the door, Mat then closed the door. It was really dark…

"Here, so everypony can see." Red said. Her horn glowed Red and it lit up everything in a 1 yard radius.

"Thank you." Mat said.

"No problem, my Lover." Red smiled at Mat. The Group descended down the stairs, after 3 minutes of walking down the long stairs, they finally reached the Basement. The Basement had Wooden Crates containing all sorts of items.

There were Thick Stone Pillars all over the Basement, Basements are usually small in Houses, but since this is a Castle. The Basement was HUGE.

"Damn, this might take longer than expected, so where do we put the Bombs at?" Mat asked.

"Next to the _Crumble_ zones." Raven said. Red looked at her confused.

"_Crumble_ zones?" Red asked.

"Put them next to a weak Pillar, the ones that are cracked and not as thick as the rest." Raven said.

"Ok…but the Castle Basement is 2 miles long…it will take Hours for us to plant all the Bombs at the right Pillars…" Red said worriedly.

"Not a problem, I have my 10 Ravens to help us. And we don't have to do ALL cracked Pillars. Just do a few of them and expand as you do it. Besides, the Bombs are really powerful and might even cause the floor above us to fall into the Basement, resulting of the fall of the Castle. Just make sure you infuse as much dark energy as you can into the Bomb and expand." Raven explained.

"Alright, how do you make a dark energy Bomb?" Mat asked.

"Simple, focus your dark energy into a Ball like this." Raven's horn glowed Black and a Black ball of Darkness appeared in front of her, it was the size of a Baseball.

"Now, make it big. Remember, the bigger the Ball is, the more destructive the explosion will be." Raven said. She made the Ball get bigger and it was now the size of a Car.

"There, since we got a lot of room, we can plant Bombs this big. Now, next you have to set the Timer for it to explode." She said. She waved her horn around and a Number appeared on the Ball. She then set it to 1 Hour.

"Ok, this might take a while. So, after you set the Time. Use your dark energy to stop it, so the Bombs will be able to go off at the same time." Raven said. She waved her horn and the Timer stopped.

"Any questions?" Raven asked.

"No, you're awesome, Raven." Mat smiled. Raven blushed and rubbed her hoof on the ground.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Ok, let's get to work everypony!" Red said happily.

"Yes, my Ravens don't have a lot of dark energy in them, so their Bombs will be tiny." Raven said. Mat nodded and everyone got to work. Mat concentrated and created the Bomb and put it next to a cracked Pillar.

"Ha! I did it!" Mat said excitedly. Mat then remembered that he had the Crystals that Red gave him in his pockets.

"Raven, Red gave me Crystals from Lake Zark, can I use them?" Mat asked.

"Crystals from Lake Zark? Oh, yes they give off dark energy and they make great Smokey explosives when you throw them. Where did you get them?" Raven asked.

"I did! And Mattie, you can use them here. I'll just get some more at Lake Zark, it was fun swimming in the waters." Red said with a smile.

"Thank you, Red." Mat said and as he created the Bombs and set them next to cracked Pillars, he would place at least 3 or 4 of the Crystals next to the Bomb…

…**15 minutes later…**

The Group has finished planting the Bombs.

"Ok, that's good enough." Raven said. Everyone stopped planting the Bombs.

"Cool, can't wait to see this place fall down." Mat said. The 10 Ravens landed on Raven's back and the Group came close together.

"Ok, on the count of 3, we release the Timers so that they can go off at the same time." Raven said. Everyone nodded, even the 10 Ravens.

"1…2…3, NOW!" Raven yelled. Raven, Red, Mat, and the 10 Ravens released the Timers and all the Bombs were set at 1 Hour and moving at the same time.

"Ok, good, let's go back and tell the others. We also have to join up with Group 4." Raven said.

"Yeah, oh, I can't wait to see that Castle fall apart." Red smiled.

"Me too, and Najmi has to kill Night Terror before the Castle falls." Mat said.

"Yes, let's go." Raven said. Raven's horn glowed and the Group was teleported back to where the others were waiting at…

**Author's Note: Mat and Red has learned a new ability.**

**Ability unlocked: Timed Shadow Bombs XD**


	139. Release the Animals!

**Author's Note: And were back! Sorry, about that. I was busy with my Vampire story and School has been annoying. We got some badazz Outer-Equestrian Animals up in here!**

**Chapter 139: Release the Animals!**

Mat, Red, and Raven teleported to where the Group was waiting at.

"Ok, the Bombs are set." Mat said.

"Good, now wait here with Group 4. Group 2 is inside and is looking for the Animal room. When the Animals are loose and Lusty sends out a Beacon through her horn. You help Group 4 slaughter the guards." Penumbra said.

"Alright." Raven said. Everyone sat down and waited…

* * *

Lustyshy, Jean, and Netherfire silently crept around the Stone hall ways.

"Damn, where is that room?" Jean asked.

"Were almost there." Netherfire said. 2 Guards trotted down the hall.

"They're coming straight to us." Jean said. Lusty smiled.

"I'll handle this." Lusty said and stepped in front of the guards.

"Hey! You're Lustyshy! You were supposed to be taken to jail!" The guard on the right said to her. She only smiled.

"Yes, I am having trouble looking for the Animal room. Where is it?" She asked. Lusty lunged forward and quickly kissed the 2 guards on their lips. The 2 guards were trapped in her _**Lust Kiss**_ spell.

"Oh…ummm…it's in the 12th story. Go up the stairs and you will find a Green colored door. That is the Animal room. Be careful, there are deadly Animals in there." The guard said. She smiled lustfully.

"Excuse me, Netherfire and Jean, do you mind if I pleasure these 2 guards? You know where to look now and I can't fight. So, my part has been done. I'll rutt these 2 guards-"

"No, we need you up there so you can send out a Beacon." Netherfire said.

"Oh…" Lusty looked down sadly.

"Well…thank you handsome and strong stallions." Lusty said and trotted up the stairs with Jean and Netherfire. Lusty wore a sad face.

"Whats wrong?" Jean asked Lusty.

"I…wanted to mate with them…they were virgins…" Lusty said.

"Lusty, after we defeat Night Terror and re-build Night Forge, you can get all the stallions you want." Nether said.

"Your right, thank you." Lusty smiled.

"No problem, were almost there. Not many guards we encountered. Those were the only 2 guards we saw on the 4th floor." Nether said.

"Do you think that most of them are patrolling the garden and the 1st floor of the Castle? Because I saw a lot of them in the garden and in the 1st floor of the Castle. We actually didn't encounter any guards in the floors 2-4." Jean said.

"Yes, your right. My guess is that the guards are patrolling the Garden, the 1st floor, and protecting Night Terror." Nether said.

"Yeah, your right." Jean said.

…**10 minutes later…**

"We finally reached the 12th floor." Nether said.

"Yes, now we need to find that Green door." Lusty said.

"Let's go this way." Jean said. Everyone nodded and went down the hallway.

"Wait…I'm smelling the scent of male Animals…" Lusty started to sniff the air.

"This way." Lusty motioned them to follow her. They nodded and started to follow her.

"Whoa…it's so strong and…masculine that…I'm _leaking_…" Lusty said.

"Leaking?" Jean looked down to see a trail of clear liquid that was on the floor, some of it was running down Lusty's leg…

"Lusty, focus, you can rutt later. And please stop_ leaking_." Nether said.

"Geez, you're so horny that your pussy is really wet and leaking…" Jean said.

"Hehe…" Lusty giggled at Jean.

"Focus, everypony…how much closer?" Nether asked.

"Almost there." Lusty said. A minute later, they spotted a Green door.

"There it is." Jean said. He opened the door and he was amazed…all types of creatures and Animals were inside…"

"Whoa…" Jean said as he looked at the strange Animals.

"DAMN!" Jean went to a cage and it had a Hawk in it…but, it wasn't a regular Hawk. The Hawk was all Black and it had yellow glowing eyes. It was surrounded by electricity…the Hawk was also the size of a Truck…

"Hmmm…" Jean looked down to see the information on it…

**Species: Thunderbird**

**Dwellings: Shadow Peak**

**Appearances: They are usually Black, some are Red, and the rare Thunderbirds are Dark Purple and eyes are any color**

**Attitude: Passive Aggressive**

**Status: Cannot be trained as Pets/Companions**

**Diet: Meat and Berries**

**Power: Can use electricity around body defensively and offensively and can make Thundering sounds with wings**

_**Thunderbirds are the biggest birds that live in Shadow Peak. They grow very large and they emit electricity around their body. It helps protect them from other larger or deadlier Predators and they can also use it to kill their Prey. **_

_**Thunderbirds get their name because they have the ability to slam their wings together, making a Thunder like sound, like in a Storm. They can use the Thundering noise to intimidate Predators. **_

_**Thunderbirds can actually cause a Thunder Storm if they fly around Black clouds while slamming their wings.**_

"Wow, that's a cool bird." Jean said.

"Hmmm, before we let them out, how about we know more about them?" Lusty said.

"Sure, but only for a few minutes." Nether said. Lusty nodded.

"Hey, there?" Jean said to the Thunderbird. The Thunderbird only looked down at him and stared at him. It didn't make a sound, simply stared down at Jean.

"Ummm, ok…going to look at another Animal because this bird is staring me down like I'm its food…" Jean said nervously and walked away from the Thunderbird. Jean walked over to see a Tank filled with murky water.

"Looks like a Tank for fish." Jean said. Jean yelped and jumped back when a strange Octopus creature came to the glass.

"What the hell is that?" Jean said and started to read the information…

**Species: Braven (Venom Octopus)**

**Dwellings: Lake Zark and Terra Ocean**

**Appearances: Any color**

**Attitude: Aggressive**

**Status: Cannot be tamed**

**Diet: Meat and fish**

**Ability: They have Venom in their Beaks and tentacles**

_**The Braven are large Octopus that lives in Lake Zark and Terror Ocean. Their tentacles are tough and hold great strength just like a Nightmare Unicorn's dark energy tentacles. They have Venom in their suction cups that can easily be infected simply by just rubbing the suction cups on their Prey.**_

_**The Venom plays a huge role in killing a Prey. Because of this Venom, they can even devour creatures that are bigger than them. The Venom is also on their beaks and the Venom does intense damage to the skin and nervous system.**_

_**Not only will they be able to strangle a Prey, they can poison it too. Bravens living in the Terra Ocean are much bigger and deadlier then Bravens living in Lake Zark.**_

Jean stared at the Braven. It was violently knocking its tentacles against the glass, trying to get to him so that it can eat him.

"This mother fucker wants to eat me…ahh, screw you, not letting you out anyway. You'll die without water." Jean said and walked away from the Braven.

"Ok, I need to look at land or air based Animals." Jean said and walked up to another Tank.

**Species: Darkwater Leech**

**Dwellings: Lake Zark**

**Appearance: Mostly Black, some rare ones are Grey**

**Attitude: Neutral**

**Status: Can be tamed**

**Diet: Blood and Dead plant remains**

**Ability: Can also suck out magic and dark energy**

_**The Darkwater Leeches are small, but they can be really useful. They not only suck Blood out, but they also suck out the dark energy or any type of magic, even light magic. They have over thousands of tiny needle like teeth that they use to get to the Blood. **_

_**These Leeches are not aggressive and only suck Blood just to survive and get a meal. They can be trained and taught by a Pony, you can carry them and throw them at enemies to stop them from using magic and they suck the Poison from your body.**_

"Nice, they look really useful." Jean said.

"Let's put some of them in my bag." Nether said and used her dark energy to levitate 6 Leeches and put them in her bag.

"2 more, then we have to set them all free." Nether said.

"Ok." Jean said and walked to a cage and read the information…

**Species: Rusher (Shadow Rhino**

**Dwellings: Strangle Forest and Nightbane Glades**

**Appearance: Only Black, white, and Brown, and eyes are any color**

**Attitude: Aggressive**

**Status: Can't be tamed**

**Diet: Meat**

**Ability: Has the ability to use dark energy to increase running speed and strength**

_**The Rushers used to be regular Rhinos, but it all changed once they started living in Outer-Equestria. They have adapted and their body mass has increased and their hide is tougher and they now eat meat. **_

_**A Nightmare infused some dark energy into a Baby Rusher, resulting in the Rusher mating and giving dark energy to all of its children. They can use dark energy to greatly increase their running speed and their strength.**_

_**This means they can deliver a devastating blow to a creature. **_

The Rusher snorted angrily at Jean.

"You mad bro?" Jean said. It stared and sniffed the air.

"Ok, last one." Jean said walking away from the Rusher. He came across another cage.

**Species: Saber (Tiger with long Canines like a Saber toothed Cat)**

**Dwellings: Sharp Cliffs**

**Appearance: Black furs with red or purple stripes over their body, eyes are any color**

**Attitude: Aggressive**

**Status: Can't be tamed**

**Diet: Meat**

**Ability: Can make claws and long Saber teeth emit acid**

_**Sabers love living at the Sharp Cliffs, they enjoy hopping around the sharp and deadly rocks for fun. They stay in a Pack of 5 or more and go around hunting for Prey. They love taking down a large Prey, but they don't like hunting small Prey, because they think it's too easy. They dwell inside the Caves in the cliffs, and they are powerful. **_

_**Their teeth and claws spit out mild acid that can burn through wood in 15 seconds.**_

"Damn…" Jean said while staring at the Saber. It growled and snarled at Jean.

"Fuck you." Jean said to the Saber…

**Author's Note: What Animal did you guys think was badazz? Thunderbird? Braven? Leech? Rusher? Or the Saber?**


	140. Slaughter Time

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm back everyone from school.**

**Everyone, I've been losing confidence in my Nightmare story. I know, a lot of people is supporting me and likes me, but I'm actually getting "**_**exhausted"**_** from writing my Nightmare story.**

**I'm not saying I'm discontinuing the story; I'm just going to take a break updating it, a month or two break is good. I love the story, and you haven't seen most of Outer-Equestria :D**

**Trust me guys, updating a lot WILL make you sick XD**

**So, after Night Terror's death and Najmi bonds and loves Dark, I am going to put this story on "**_**Hiatus"**_ **meaning to take a break from the work and continue it later.**

**However, I will be working on my Vampire and Minecraft story, so check those out, please.**

**Chapter 140: Slaughter Time**

Jean walked away from the Saber and towards Netherfire.

"Ok, Jean, are you done observing the Animals? Because we need to release them now." Nether said.

"Yeah, I'm done…but, won't they attack us when we release them? Especially the Hostile Animals?" Jean asked.

"We will release all of them at the same time, then teleport to a different room." Nether said.

"But, theres like over 70 to 90 Animals in here, how can we release them all at the same time?" Jean asked.

"You see that Nether Crystal that's floating in the Center of the room?" Nether pointed her hoof to it.

"Yeah?" Jean said.

"If the Crystal shatters, the Animals will be free from the ther Cages." Nether said. Lusty trotted next to Nether.

"Ok, are you going to do it?" I asked.

"No, I want you to focus dark energy into your Graspers and fire a beam or blast at it. Again, I want you to learn." Nether said.

"Well…if you say so…" Jean said and pointed his hand at the Crystal. He focused the dark energy into his hand and shot a blast of dark energy at the Crystal. It shattered and the Animals were released from their Cages and Tanks.

"Let's go!" Netherfire yelled and teleported herself, Jean, and Lusty to another room. They were in a Guest Room.

"Ok, I'll set the Beacon." Lusty said. Her horn glowed Dark blue…

* * *

Penumbra felt Lusty's dark energy.

"Ok, they have released the Animals. Now, all of you go and kill the guards. I and Thomas will join you when the Changelings arrive." Penumbra said. Everyone nodded and went into the Castle Garden to start the onslaught.

Mat ran up to an unsuspecting guard and punched him in the face; he flew back and crashed through Plants. The guards heard the sound and looked at Mat and the large group shocked.

"How did you get through the Barrier!?" A guard yelled.

"None of your business!" Mat yelled and he and the group charged the guards…

* * *

Lusty's horn stopped glowing.

"Ok, what now guys?" Lusty asked.

"I guess, help them kill the guards." Nether said.

"But, I can't fight." Lusty said.

"We can take it from, here Lusty. You should head to Town and tell the Citizens that the Barrier is down. We can get even more help with killing the guards." Netherfire said.

"Ok." Lusty said and teleported away.

"Jean, you ready to fight?" Nether asked him.

"Yeah, let's do it." Jean said. Nether nodded and they teleported into a hallway and started to fight the guards…

* * *

_Blood…_

So, much Blood was being spilled all over the place. Mat was ripping the horns off the guards, Helena and Midnight was the worst. Helena used her Blood magic to cause Heart attacks to guards and she summoned her _**Bloodsprite**_ to cut them to pieces.

She fed on and cracked necks of the guards, she was being bucked and hit by the guard's dark energy, but she was only enjoying them…

"Mmmmm…hit me harder, darling…" Helena purred at a guard. The guard hit her harder, but she only moaned loudly. She seized the guard and sunk her fangs into his neck, drinking his blood in till his Heart stopped…

Midnight was ripping the horns off guards, and shoving them down their throats, he used his dark energy to create small Shadow monsters that went inside the guards through their mouth and nose and rip them from the inside out…

Raven was in her Raven form and flew around the sky, dealing with Werenights. She shot blasts of dark energy at them and took evasive maneuvers as she flew in the air. Fury was by her side, helping her take out the Werenights…

Dahilia was in a feeding frenzy, every bite she took out of each guard, just made her more hungry and savage.

"SO, YUMMY!" Dahilia yelled. Her lips were covered in blood and so were her crazy sharp and jagged teeth.

Ripperjack was slaughtering guards with her Scythe.

"_**Dancing Scythes…" **_Ripper said and summoned 15 small Scythes from the ground. The small Scythes flew towards the groups of guards.

***CUT!***

***RIP***

***GASH!***

The Scythes torn the guards asunder…

Shadow was fighting 3 guards and was using dark energy to enhance his hits and bucks with his hooves.

"Take that!" Shadow yelled and punched a guard in the snout…

***Bones shattering***

The bones in the guard's face shattered under his massive attack. He quickly bucked the other guard with his back legs, causing the guard to fly back 20 yards…

* * *

I heard the fighting outside as we went down stairs.

"Looks like there fighting already." I said. Razor looked at me.

"Are we going to join them? I'm itching to kill more guards." Razor said with a smirk.

"Me too, I enjoy devouring a living creature." Venom said.

"Not yet you guys…remember that we have to find Dark. Since there distracting over one down there, we can find her without getting caught by the guards." I said.

"Yeah, your right. We should easily kill Night Terror with the help of, Dark." Venom said.

"Well…will, it be ok, if I go kill the guards down there?" Razor asked me.

"Sure, you can go ahead, Razor. We don't need to stay together, anymore." I said.

"But, I HAVE to stay with you, Najmi." Venom said.

"Yeah, I know your deal, Venom." I said.

"YAY! THANKS!" Razor yelled and flew out of a window.

"Venom, can you like…track Dark or something?" I asked.

"Yes, I can…here, give me a second." Venom said. I waited for a second.

"Alright, I know where she is." Venom said.

"Where?" I asked.

"She is at the 13th story of the Castle." Venom said.

"Cool, thank you." I said.

"No problem." Venom said and we walked down the Stone spiral stairs…


	141. I Love You

**Author's Note: The chapter was worth the wait! Finally! :D Oh, I changed my mind about bringing in the evil OCs. I decided to bring them in when the Vampire Ponies try to take over.**

**Chapter 141: I Love You**

We walked down the stairs hearing the sounds of explosions happening outside of the Castle.

"Venom, if we release, Dark, then we can defeat Night Terror?" I asked.

"Yes, no matter how much power and how strong the Host is, the Nightmare will never be defeated by him. She GAVE him her powers; she can take it away…but…" Venom trailed off.

"But, what?" I asked.

"There is an Artifact that can over ride her from taking the Host's powers and consuming him…" Venom said grimly.

"You mean the Nightmare can't fight or consume the Host she bonded too with the Artifact?" I asked.

"Yes, this is a rare Artifact that can be found in _Sharp Cliffs_." Venom said.

"What does it look like and whats the Artifact called?" I asked.

"It's called _**Nadora**_…it's a 3 piece Pendant that can be put together and enhance your powers." She said.

"What kind of powers do you get from wearing 1 piece? Or 2?" I asked.

"When you wear the **1****st** piece of the Nadora, it will over ride the Nightmare from taking your powers and consuming you the Host. Also, your Nightmare powers will increase by 10%." Venom said.

"Alright, the 2nd piece?" I asked.

"You combine the **2** pieces together and you will be as fast as a Vampire. And the powers will increase to 20%." Venom said.

"You mean if I connect and wear 2 of the pieces, I will have super Vampiric speed like, Helena?" I asked.

"Yes, would you like to know the 3rd piece?" She asked me.

"Yes, please." I said.

"When you connect all **3** pieces together…you will have the ability to control your _**Reaper**_ powers." Venom said.

"You mean I would be able to transform into a Reaper and control it?" I asked.

"Yeah, usually everypony goes berserk and destroys everything that moves when they turn into a Reaper. But, with all of the pieces together, you will be able to control it." Venom said.

"Now, wait a minute…I would turn into a Reaper if she bonds with me completely? Or turn if she consumes all my spiritual energy?" I asked.

"Yes, that's how you can become a Reaper." She said.

"Are the 3 pieces here?" I asked.

"Only the 1st piece has been found…I last saw it in the Treasure Room. The 2 other pieces are somewhere at _Sharp Cliffs_." She said.

"Who created the Nadora?" I asked.

"**Moray**…" Venom said.

"MORAY!? You mean that Nightmare that lives over at the _Floating Rocks_ by herself?" I asked shocked. I never saw Moray, but I did hear about her when looking at the Map of Outer-Equestria **(See Chap 47)** She sounded strange…

It seems Moray is a powerful Nightmare Unicorn…

"Is Moray powerful?" I asked.

"Oh, yes she is…unlike regular Nightmares, she doesn't even NEED a Host. She's just like the Nightstallions…they too don't need a Host to survive, but Nightmares do." Venom said.

"What does she do instead of make Rocks float in the air?" I asked.

"Moray is a _**Philosopher**_ and a _**Darkologist**_." Venom said.

"What's a Darkologist?" I asked.

"A Darkologist is an intelligent Nightmare Unicorn that devotes his or her life in solving the mysteries of Outer-Equestria. They are like Detectives, but they are different…Detectives seek to discover and solve Crimes…but, a Darkologist does research and experiment with dark energy, hoping to find a way to harness the dark power that we have." Venom explained.

"So, basically like a Scientist, Detective, and Philosopher combined?" I asked.

"Yes, Darkologist try to find a way to get rid of the negatives of being a Nightmare Unicorn like: Bonding with a Host, turning into a Sprawl, surviving without consuming Spiritual energy, becoming immortal without bonding to a Host, etc." Venom said.

"Ahhh, how do you know so much about Moray?" I asked.

"I am Dark's daughter; I've seen in her mind and saw her reading books about her when she was a little filly in Shadow School." She said.

"Alright…you know, that Nadora will really become useful to me later down the road." I said.

"Why?"

"Because, I can control the Reaper powers and destroy anybody that tries to harm me or the ones I care about." I said.

"Watch out though…even when you can control the Reaper powers, it will still cause intense damage to your body and soul." Venom warned.

"Ok, I understand…how much further?" I asked.

"Were right about here…good thing the guards are outside." Venom said.

"Wait…you said that the 1st piece of the Nadora is at the Treasure Room, right?" I asked.

"Yes…I know what you're thinking…we have to get it before Night Terror does…" Venom said.

"Let's just hope he doesn't know it's there." I said.

"Actually…everypony knows of the Nadora…" Venom said.

"Shit…we have to get the piece after we free, Dark." I said. Venom nodded and I opened the door with my hand and looked inside. Dark was incased in a Shadow Bubble in the middle of the room.

Dark was sleeping in the Bubble. I turned my hand into a Werewolf claw and popped the Bubble. Dark fell into my arms, my hand turned back into a Human hand.

"Dark…" I whispered to her.

"Dark…" I whispered again. Dark slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. I was holding her back with my arms as she stared up at me.

"N-Najmi…?" Dark asked confused.

"Yeah, it's me." I smiled.

"NAJMI!" Dark yelled with pure happiness and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you so much!" Dark yelled.

"Me too! I just had a really long Dream." I said.

"I know…" Dark smiled at me.

"Wait…you were watching me when I went through that long dream, collecting the stuff?" I asked.

"Oh, yes…tell you the truth…I was Biggsexy…" Dark's smile grew.

"You mean…whoa…but, how?" I asked.

"Nightmare Unicorns can appear in Dreams of anypony." Dark hugged me tightly.

"So…when I had sex with Biggsexy…I was really having sex with you?" I asked.

"Yep." Dark kissed my cheek.

"Dark…from going on that Scavenger Hunt in that Dream…I have something to tell you…" I said to her while staring deep into her pretty Black eyes.

"What is it?" Dark asked.

"Dark…do you remember when we first met?" I asked.

"Yes, we met in one of the Canterlot guest rooms…but, again…I changed, I'm not like how I was back then…" Dark looked at me sincerely.

"Alright…and…the Dream told me that you took a picture of me after you screw the crap out of me in your room." I said.

"Y-Yes…I'm sorry…" Dark blushed. I smiled.

"Its fine, but I learned something from the Dream…not about everything, but also myself…" Dark said.

"What did you learn?" Dark asked.

"Well…ever since we met…I've been avoiding you. I didn't want to turn into a Reaper-"

"Najmi, you won't turn into a Reaper…as long as you can go through _**Naken**_ you will be fine." Dark interrupted me.

"Whats Naken?" I asked.

"Naken is a place inside your mind you are taken too when you mated with the Nightmare and confessed to her. It is a place where you fight your deepest fears and terrors…if you fail, then you will turn into a Reaper and…the Nightmare would turn into a Sprawl…" Dark said grimly.

"Ahhh, ok like I was saying…I avoided you because I didn't want you to keep me from my family and friends that loves me so much back on Earth. You see…its wrong for us Humans to love something else that isn't Human." I said.

"It's not wrong here…however, there are some Racial caring Ponies that would only go out and date other Ponies." Dark said.

"Yes, but…despite having that Law…your different from the girls at my High school…first off, you're not one to judge the way someone looks, you accept the male who he is, and you're not like one of those sorry girls that there ok with being touched by other girls, but when a guy touches them…they think there gross and got cooties…you mares are actually better than Human girls…" I admitted.

"And your…unique Najmi…I have seen a lot of Nightmare Unicorns be with each other when I was a filly…I wondered why I didn't see an Inter-species relationship going on…so, I decided to be different and wanted a male that wasn't a Stallion…and…I found you…my Human lover…" Dark stroked my cheek with her hoof. I smiled at her and rubbed her hoof with my hand.

"Yeah…and Dark, after all that's happened to me ever since I was brought to Equestria by you…" I trailed off.

"What are you trying to say, my Lover?" Dark asked me.

"You were there for me…loved me and took care of me…I thought I would never be with you, but the Dream…it told me my Soul mate would be a girl that's older than me, will take care of me, and have fun with me…" I said. I felt the tears swell in my eyes.

"And…w-who is that girl?" Dark asked me. Tears were swelling up in her eyes too.

"Dark…it's you…you're my Soul mate…" I whispered to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Do you finally love me?" Dark asked while crying tears of pure happiness.

"Yes…**I LOVE YOU, DARK FUSION!**" I yelled and kissed Dark on the lips. Dark wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I and Dark cried as we kissed…after all these years of saying I wouldn't get a girlfriend during High school…I got one now, and she isn't even Human…

But, I don't care…she's more Human than any other of those sorry excuses for girls at my School. I felt the love between me and Dark as we kissed. After a minute of kissing, we released…

"Dark…you're my mare you know that? I love you…" I kissed her lips again. Dark cried more and smiled at me.

"And you're my Human…I love you, Najmi…" Dark kissed me back…

**Author's Note: This was the best chap ever…**

**The next chap will be called "**_**Breaking Iron" **_**coming Friday…**


	142. Breaking Iron

**Author's Note: Ok, now that Najmi loves Dark, it's time to kill!**

**Chapter 142: Breaking Iron **

Venom trotted up to me and Dark and tapped my shoulder.

"Apologizes if I'm interrupting, but we need to get to the Treasure Room." Venom said. Dark looked at her.

"Venom?"

"M-Mother…" Venom said happily and hugged Dark.

"Hello, my little Creation." Dark smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you Mother…I'm sorry if I didn't say anything when I was created by you…I didn't know how to speak…" Venom said sadly.

"That's ok, but how are you speaking now?" Dark asked.

"I escaped Night Stone and hijacked bodies to get to Najmi. I took knowledge of words and sentences from Ponies I took control of." Venom said.

"Ahhh, I see. Najmi…I'm so glad you finally love me!" Dark yelled and kissed my lips.

"I love you too, Dark…let's go take care of that bitch and repair Night Forge." I smiled. Dark smiled at me.

"Yes, it's time we kill Night Terror! When, all this is over…will you bond with me again? And let me fully become one with your Soul?" Dark asked. I smiled and held her hoof in my hand.

"Cross my Heart, Dark…I promise to re-bond with you and love you, Dark." I said while staring at her deep in her eyes.

"What about your family on Earth?" Dark asked.

"We can prepare a portal with the help of Nightmare Unicorns. Dark, if I could go back home AND have the ability to come back to Outer-Equestria anytime I want…then, everything would be perfect." I said.

"We will find a way for that to happen. You and I can be together, and you can travel to your world to see your friends and family. Everypony wins!" Dark said with happiness.

"Yes, anyway…lovey dovey time is over, we'll have a lot of time for that after Night Terror." I smiled.

"Yes, time to get serious." Dark stood up on her hooves.

"Let's go to the Treasure Room." Venom said. Dark's horn glowed and we teleported to the Treasure Room.

"Now, where is the Nadora?" I asked.

"Looking for this?" I heard a male voice. We looked over to see Night Terror wearing the Pendant around his neck.

"Buck! I can't consume him or take away his dark energy!" Dark yelled with rage.

"That's right! With this Pendant, you won't be able to put a hoof on me! You are useless!" Night yelled at Dark. Night then looked at me.

"Ahhh, so you are back? I should have taken care of the Night 6 before using my trick; they would have never freed you from your Stone Prison." Night said.

"After I kill you, I will make sure the Night 6 suffer extreme pain and die." Night said with a smirk. I glared at him.

"I shouldn't have left Venom at the Throne room! You would have never got power and sealed me into Stone if it wasn't for me!" I yelled.

"Yes, and I thank you for your foolishness, boy. I would have never got power, took control of the Nightmare Community, and take Dark as my lover, if it wasn't for you." Night said.

"I know, I made a mistake…but, I'm going to kill you and restore balance to the Nightmare Unicorns!" I said to him. He only smiled.

"I happened to be bonded to a Nightmare Alicorn; you're only bonded to a lowly Nightmare Unicorn. How could you possibly defeat me?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"_Even with me having my Werewolf form, Venom AND my Nightmare Gun, I still won't be able to defeat him. Dark became an Alicorn because of the powerful dark energy essence that was left over in the Crown from the previous Princess. Maybe…if I remove Dark's Crown, that can weaken her and him."_

I reached for Dark's Crown and pulled it off.

"Why did you do that?" Dark asked.

"Because…I thought removing your Crown will weaken him." I said.

"Oh, the dark energy essence was absorbed into my body a long time ago. Sorry, if the plan you were thinking of failed…" Dark said.

"_Damn…"_

"So, are you going to come at me and fight? Or shall I go first?" Night asked with an evil smile. I put my mouth to Dark's ear.

"Dark, if I can pull the Pendant off him, then you will be able to beat him easily?" I whispered.

"Yes, pull that Pendant off him, and he is as good as dead." Dark whispered back. Venom was listening to our conversation.

"Ok, I'll fight him while you try to pull the Pendant away." I whispered.

"Venom, get on me." I said. Venom nodded and slithered on my body, my neck and head weren't covered by her Black ooze.

"Let's go!" I yelled and ran towards Night Terror…

* * *

Mat and Red were easily slaughtering the guards. Mat looked to his right to see Iron Thorn glaring at him.

"Remember me!?" Iron yelled.

"Yeah, I do! I kicked your azz at the Party! You look different." Mat said.

"Yep! Night Terror gave me some of his power! You may have defeated me at the Party, but you can't now with my new powers!" Iron yelled.

"I'm going to break you, Iron Thorn!" Mat yelled and charged towards him…

* * *

Rad tried the best she could with helping the guards beat the group. But, the group was just too strong for them.

Helena, Midnight, and Raven were doing the most damage to the Army of guards, and the Supernatural Animals are helping as well too.

***KA-KA!***

A Thunderbird flew in the air and started to slam its wings, 8 other Thunderbirds did the same thing around Clouds. The Clouds turned Black and it started to rain over Night Stone, there was also a Thunderstorm too.

***BOOM! BOOM!***

The thundering noises of the Thunderbird's wings and the Thunderstorm shook the entire Castle. The Landscape was becoming really wet from the rain, it seemed like it was out of some kind of action movie…

Rad saw Midnight and tried to hit him with a dark energy blast, but he dodged it.

"Ahhh, you must be the Nightmare that tormented my Princess hmmm?" Midnight asked with an insane smile.

"Yeah, I am!" Rad yelled.

"Well, haha…I want to torture you." Midnight said evilly. His horn glowed Black and he pointed it at Rad.

"_**Shadow Crush…"**_ Midnight said. Dark energy went around Rad and her body caved in…

"GRAAAH!" Rad yelled as her muscles and bones were crushed by his dark energy. Blood squirted out of her mouth. Rad's body was horrible crushed like as if she was run over by a Steam Roller.

She couldn't move a muscle, she couldn't even talk. Her horn caved into her Skull and so did her Muzzle, her tail caved into her flank and her legs caved into her belly, her eyes caved into the back of her Skull and blood came out of her eyes, mouth, and nostrils…

It was not a pretty sight to see…

"Don't worry! I got much in store for you!" Midnight said evilly.

**Author's Note: Damn, Midnight…he crushed the shit out of her!**


	143. Night Eyes

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, I've been updating my Minecraft story a lot. I'm on vacation for a week from school Yay XD**

**Yeah, I've been watching too much **_**Naruto Shippuden**_** and the **_**Sharingan **_**and **_**Rinnegan**_** inspired me XD**

**Chapter 143: Night Eyes**

Midnight laughed as his dark energy crushed Rad.

"BUCK YOU!" Rocky yelled and teleported next to Midnight and bucked him in the face. Midnight flew back 4 yards.

"I'll help you, baby." Rocky said. His horn glowed and he repaired Rad's bones and organs in her body. Rad was as good as new.

"Thank you, I can always count on you." Rad smiled at Rocky. Midnight stood up and smiled insanely at them.

"Ahhh, so the pair is finally together…the VERY Nightmare Unicorns that caused Dark to run away into the Rift!" Midnight said.

"Yeah, we did…even as an Alicorn, the itty bitty filly is weak!" Rad yelled with a smirk.

"I enjoyed bucking her tight flankhole and her marehood." Rocky said.

"You know…I thank you." Midnight said. Rad and Rocky looked at him confused.

"If it wasn't for you too…all this would have never happened. Dark would have never found the different creature she dreamed of having as her Lover. Yeah, you may have caused her a lot of pain and torment…but, in the end…she found her Soul mate forever." Midnight said.

"Oh…well, she won't have him for long!" Rad yelled. Midnight smiled.

"Do you know of the special eye abilities that Nightmare Unicorns can have when they bond to a Host?" Midnight asked.

"No…what special eyes?" Rocky asked.

"You have the ability to summon these eyes when you and your Host are at a high level kinship." Midnight said.

"How come we never heard of such a thing?" Rad asked.

"Because…these eyes can only go to powerful Nightmare Unicorns with a Host. Unfortunately, Najmi and Dark doesn't know of these either…I'll have to show them the Book that was secretly hidden away." Midnight said.

"Who knows of these eyes?" Rad asked.

"Only me, Penumbra, and Moray. These eyes are called _**Night Eyes**_." Midnight said.

"Wait a minute…if a Nightmare Unicorn can get it while having a Host…where's your Host!?" Rocky yelled at him.

"Oh…I don't have a Host…but, want me to tell you how many Night Eyes there are? You both will be dying here anyway, might as well tell you a secret before you die." Midnight smiled.

"We won't die! How many are there?" Rocky asked while glaring.

"There are 10 eyes: _**Ceebi**_, _**Nabe, Dezar, Wrath, Shock, Tremor, Kaiyobe, Chibar, Zarto**_, and _**Yamsu**_." Midnight said.

"Can you own all of them?" Rad asked.

"No…you can only have 3 sets of eyes…I have_** Chibar, Yamsu, **_and _**Tremor**_." Midnight said.

"What does the Chibar do?" Rad asked.

"The _**Chibar**_ grants the ability for me to see your Soul points in your body…it's just like Pressure points and when I strike it, it will cause pain to that area. It can also turn off your dark energy or magic that you have in your body. Which means you won't be able to heal, summon tentacles, or use dark energy spells against me!" Midnight smirked.

"Whoa…how many Soul points do we have?" Rad asked.

"It varies…larger the creature, the more Soul points…the smaller, the less Soul points." Midnight said.

"Is there a number or something?" Rad as

"In Nightmare Unicorns AND regular Inner-Equestrian Unicorns theres…4 points in the legs…2 Points in the neck…15 points in the body…and 2 points in the horn. The points in the body are located in the organs too…the points in the Heart and Lungs does immense damage to you when they are hit." He explained.

"What about the Inner Pegasus?" Rad asked.

"Oh that's easy…6 points in their wings." Midnight said.

"So…what does the Tremor do?" Rocky asked.

"The _**Tremor**_ is my most favorite…It sends you into a void where your attacked and brutally bitten or stabbed by monsters inside your mind. It's very similar to Penumbra's_** Fear**_ ability." He said.

"Ok, last one…" Rad glared.

"Also my favorite…the _**Yamsu**_ grants you the ability to turn your own dark energy into a dark energy Guardian…he has a name, his name is _**Yamsu**_, hence the name of the ability. It can summon bones to protect you and incases you with dark energy." Midnight said.

"So, what will it be?" Midnight asked.

"Should I use my Chibar to painfully turn off your dark energy? Or throw you into a void with my Tremor? Or have Yamsu deal with you? WOW! So many abilities to use!" Midnight yelled with joy.

"Shut up!" Rocky yelled.

"Hmmmm…I'll use the Chibar…your death must be more severe." Midnight said. Midnight closed his Red glowing eyes…

"**CHIBAR!" **Midnight yelled and shot his eyes open. His Red eyes transformed…the Iris was now White and his Pupils were Orange…His eyes were all White, but with an Orange Ball in the middle of it.

"His eyes are different…there not glowing anymore and they changed." Rad said. Midnight saw the Soul points go through their body.

"Here, I come!" Midnight smiled insanely and galloped towards Rad and Rocky…

…..

Mat charged at Iron and punched him hard in the face. He flew back and crashed through the Castle walls.

"Mat, after all this is over…will you like me?" Red asked.

"Well…I've been doing some thinking…you're not an evil Nightmare Unicorn." Mat said.

"Of course, I'm not…what made you think of that?" Red asked him.

"It's about the whole bonding with you and me becoming a Reaper." Mat said.

"Mattie, you won't become a Reaper…as long as you pass the Nightmare trials in your mind." Red said.

"Nightmare trials?" Mat said confused.

"When you bond to a Nightmare…you go inside your mind to fight your deepest darkest secrets…if you win…then you won't turn into a Reaper." Red smiled.

"Oh, are you sure?" Mat asked.

"Yes, I am sure, Mattie! If Najmi is going to be with my big sister, Dark forever, then why not us?" Red said.

"Yeah, your right." Mat smiled and hugged Red…


	144. Announcement

**Everyone, sorry I've haven't been updating my Darkness story, but I want to ask you all something. I have been thinking about deleting this story and starting over again.**

**Again, this was my first story and I feel like I could have done better with it. For Months, I have improved on my ideas and my grammar and spelling has improved greatly.**

**I'm not saying I'm quitting it; I just want to start over again. Like at the very beginning, Najmi showed up in Inner-Equestria and met the Mane 6 and Celestia and Luna first.**

**When I re-write it, Najmi will show up in Outer-Equestria first and meet Dark, the Night 6, Mat, and all the OC Nightmare Unicorns and OC Humans that I failed to add in the story.**

**I will not be so restricting when I re-write it. I will have more Humans instead of Najmi, Jean, and Mat in Night Forge. Hell, I'll even accept Human girls and have them paired with Nightstallions.**

**By doing this, Najmi can adventure, explore, and meet new races of supernatural ponies or creatures in Outer-Equestria, since like…40% to 50% took place in Inner-Equestria.**

**Plus, I can have even more ideas that are going to happen to Najmi and the others. New allies will come, new villains will rise, and different locations are going to be adventured.**

**I am also making Outer-Equestria bigger for more exploration and adventuring around the place. Don't worry; all the characters will still act the same like they did.**

**Razor will still hate Najmi at first, but like him later. Helena will still be a masochist vampire mare and so on. I will also add the dark version of the Griffons called Shadow Griffons into Outer-Equestria.**

**If you had a thought of Najmi going into Outer-Equestria first and meeting the Nightmare Unicorns, well its coming true. Please, do not be upset at me for deleting the story.**

**I will update very fast like I usually do and the chapters will be longer. I will delete the story soon.**

**The re-written story will be called "**_**World of Darkness**_**"**


End file.
